Pequeños Terremotos Español
by mikitrob
Summary: Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia...y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog .. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**CAPITULO UNO**

La Dra. Arizona Robbins caminaba por el estacionamiento bien iluminado del Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había sido un buen día. Un paciente de ocho años de edad, había recibido finalmente su hígado nuevo y se estaba recuperando muy bien, y ahora se dirigía a casa una hora antes que Callie saliera del trabajo. Eso le daba tiempo suficiente para preparar una cena a la luz de las velas, compartir luego un baño caliente antes de una larga noche de sexo ardiente. Con el beso de despedida entusiasta que acababa de compartir con Callie en el ascensor, pocos minutos atrás, Arizona pensó que era seguro asumir que Callie estaba también en el estado de ánimo adecuado para los Juegos Olímpicos en vivo de esta noche.

Después de una semana larga, pero satisfactoria, Arizona, estaba ansiosa por celebrar el fin de semana. Si eso significaba volar la mente de Callie en el proceso, aún mejor.

Mientras Arizona se acercó al borde de la parcela donde estaba estacionado su auto, se dio cuenta de que una de las potentes luces que iluminaban la zona estaba apagada. Había un círculo oscuro de sombra debajo, justo donde estaba estacionado su auto. Arizona, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolso y marcó al mostrador de seguridad.

-Hola, Dra. Robbins. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Arizona, sonrió al oír la voz familiar. -Hey, Barry. Estoy en el estacionamiento y me di cuenta que una de las luces de seguridad está apagada. Sólo quería hacerle saber...

-Voy a enviar a alguien de mantenimiento para comprobarlo,… dijo Barry… …-¿Quiere esperar un funcionario para que la acompañe a su coche mientras tanto?

-Oh, eso no será necesario", dijo Arizona a la ligera. Ella realmente no quería esperar a que alguien la llevara el resto de los últimos veinte metros hasta su coche. No con esa atrayente bañera. -Te veré el lunes, Barry. Que tengas Buenas Noches.

-Gracias. Usted también, Doctora

Arizona terminó la llamada y puso su teléfono en el bolso. Tomó el control remoto de las llaves de su coche, apretó el botón de desbloqueo en el llavero y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oscuridad, haciendo una línea recta hacia la puerta del su lado de conductor. Su mano rozó la manija de la puerta juntamente cuando algo se estrelló contra ella por la espalda.

Todo fue en cámara lenta. La cara de Arizona y el hombro se estrellaron contra la ventana del lado del conductor por el impacto, y luego un fuerte par de brazos la agarró por la cintura por detrás y la arrastró hacia atrás. Lejos de su coche, fuera del área del estacionamiento, y en un área sombreada cubierta de hierba, fue lanzada en el suelo duro con una fuerza salvaje.

Aturdida, Arizona se tomó un momento para recuperar la presencia de ánimo y tratar de levantarse. Se las arregló para arrodillarse ante su agresor, él dio la vuelta en frente de ella y la golpeó con fuerza en la cara con el puño cerrado. La fuerza del golpe la tiró hacia atrás y arrancó un grito de dolor de sus labios.

-Cállate. Una voz masculina, enérgica, terriblemente enojada. Arizona, intentó una vez más ponerse de pie y el hombre le dio un puñetazo de nuevo. Entonces él la empujó sobre su espalda y se puso encima de ella, sujetándola hacia abajo. -Cierra la boca o te mato. ¿Entiendes?

Arizona, asintió en silencio, volviendo la cabeza y viendo desesperadamente hacia el estacionamiento para detectar cualquier signo de vida. Nada. Ella había estacionado en una sección de uso exclusivo de personal del hospital, por lo que su única esperanza era que algún otro médico terminara su turno y se dirigiera allá, o bien que la seguridad enviara a alguien para comprobar la luz de inmediato. Por desgracia había trabajado un turno de noche irregular, y no tenía idea de si alguien más compartía su horario. Podría ser por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que nadie volviera a su coche.

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo?. Las manos del hombre estaban en todas partes, tirando de su camiseta y sus pantalones, sin dejar ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones. -¿lo sabes?

Arizona, cerró los ojos. Ella no quería llorar, no quería darle la satisfacción. Bruscamente, la palma abierta para darle una bofetada en la cara la tomó por sorpresa, y ella abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al hombre encima de ella. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir sus rasgos, pero Arizona podría decir que él era blanco, con una cabeza llena de cabello.

-Yo voy a la mierda. Su sangre se heló con sus palabras, a pesar de que ya sabía dónde iba. -¿Te gusta, zorra?

-Por favor, déjame ir, le susurró Arizona, asustada de recibir un nuevo golpe al hablar en voz demasiado alta, no obstante, era necesario para tratar de hablar con él de esto. -Soy un cirujano de este hospital, acabo de llamar a seguridad para pedir que revisen el foco

Él la abofeteó de nuevo, esta vez más suave. Fue más humillante que doloroso. -No pienso tomar un largo tiempo

Arizona se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que tenía sus pantalones desabrochados y la cremallera abajo. Ella reaccionó por instinto, a pesar de su temor a más violencia. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salir de debajo del hombre. Si ella pudiera liberarse y correr por el estacionamiento, probablemente el elegiría escapar en lugar de perseguirla a ella. Eso significaba que podía evitar que esto sucediera si sólo se esforzaba lo suficiente.

El hombre gruñó con rabia y la golpeó de nuevo, con el puño estrellándose en su cara. Aturdida por el golpe, Arizona, se relajó lo suficiente para que el hombre pudiera tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones vaqueros y volviera de vuelta a subir a su estómago. Cuando ella reconoció que realmente iba suceder, que en realidad la iban a violar, Arizona abrió la boca para gritar.

-No. Una gran mano le agarró del pelo y lo jaló duro, y luego empujó su cara contra la hierba. -Quédate tranquila o te voy a hacer daño de verdad.

Derrotada, Arizona, asintió con la cabeza y el hombre boquiabierto le soltó la cabeza. Arizona, volvió el rostro hacia un lado y tragó saliva en el aire fresco y dulce cuando el hombre le arrancó las bragas con las dos manos.

"Callie. Tenía que pensar en Callie". "Si ella podía recordar cómo Callie la hacía sentirse segura y caliente y amada, entonces ella sería capaz de bloquear lo que el hombre estaba haciendo". Si pensó "Callie", así no sentiría su erección presionada contra su trasero, o la forma en que serpenteaba una mano debajo de su camisa para mutilar su pecho o como la obligaba a mantener sus piernas abiertas.

Arizona se tensó cuando sintió la presión del pene contra su ano, temiendo lo peor, luego se relajó cuando se volvió a situar en la apertura de su vagina. Con sus dedos, el hombre escarbó en los labios de su vagina, enviando un escalofrío de indignación a través de todo su cuerpo. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Se preguntaba cómo iba a no gritar cuando él la penetró.

-¡Tú estás mojada! . El hombre empujó dentro de ella con un empujón violento, y Arizona, gritó de dolor. Él le tapó la boca con una mano que olía a tabaco, amortiguando el sonido.

-Puta de porquería.

Su excitación persistente la había provocado el beso en el ascensor con Callie, pero Arizona sentía vergüenza por la propagación caliente a través de su cuerpo de todos modos. Ella no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo era insoportable en todos los sentidos?. Esta era la primera vez que un hombre había estado alguna vez en su interior. Era como si la estuvieran apuñalando con un cuchillo, dolía mucho. Y peor que el dolor físico era el emocional. Ella era Arizona Robbins, ella era impresionante, maldita sea, pero eso no iba a impedir que este hombre la tratara como un objeto utilizándola sólo para su satisfacción personal.

El hombre la maltrataba con su pene, empujones fuertes, brutales, y aunque se sentía como si fueran horas, Arizona, sabía que era probablemente sólo un par de minutos. Un rato después él se puso tenso y se vino dentro de ella con un gemido silencioso. Ella yacía debajo de él en silencio, esperando que se bajara y la dejara.

En su lugar, se derrumbó, aplastándola con todo su peso sobre su espalda. Su mano seguía el borde en su pecho mientras le besaba al lado de su cuello, rascándose con la piel sensible, su vello facial grueso. Él continuó moliendo sus caderas contra las nalgas, incluso cuando su pene se suavizó dentro de ella.

-Espero dejarte embarazada, le susurró al oído.

Arizona, amordazada, tuvo de pronto la certeza de que iba a vomitar si él no salía de su cuerpo de inmediato. Tal vez, incluso si lo hizo.

El sonido suave de una mujer a través de su risa cortó la quietud de la noche, y su atacante se asustó. Un momento después se retiró de ella, no del todo con suavidad. Arizona, gemía de dolor, y luego levantó la cabeza, cuando escuchó una voz familiar en voz alta.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

Era Meredith Grey. Arizona abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero sólo logró lloriquear cuando el hombre se levantó, buscó su ropa por un momento y luego se echó a correr. Arizona, quiso ponerse de pie también, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, y el impacto de lo que había pasado parecía haber hecho algo en sus músculos. Así, que no funcionó.

-A la mierda, susurró a Arizona en la hierba.

-¿Estás bien? . Meredith estaba arrodillada a su lado ahora, rozando su costado con una mano suave. -Hola... Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la boca de Meredith se quedó boquiabierta. -¡Arizona! .

-Yo no lo vi." La voz de Arizona no sonaba bien. Sonaba como si viniera de otra persona, alguien totalmente desconectada de la mujer que acababa de ser arrojada en el suelo para ser violada. -Él vino detrás de mí y sólo... Yo no lo vi."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Meredith miró por encima del hombro a alguien de pie detrás de ella. Arizona, estiró la cabeza para seguir su mirada. Cristina Yang. Por supuesto.

El conocimiento que tenía una audiencia la obligó finalmente a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Un dolor increíble sintió en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y asquerosamente, podía sentir la humedad pegajosa gota a gota en el interior de sus muslos. Arizona, cerró los ojos y se tambaleó, segura de que ella iba a vomitar.

-Ella va a…

Arizona, se inclinó y vomitó, interrumpiendo a Cristina a mitad de la advertencia. Se las arregló para alejarse de Meredith antes de que ella vaciara su estómago, pero Meredith se quedó cerca, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

-Estás bien, murmuró con dulzura Meredith quien frotó la mano sobre la espalda de Arizona cuando ella vomitó. -Has sobrevivido ¿Estás bien ahora?

A ciegas, Arizona trató de alcanzar sus pantalones, deseando desesperadamente estar cubierta. Ya era bastante malo que Meredith y Cristina fueran a verla de esta manera. No quería correr el riesgo que cualquier otra persona la viera así.

Meredith se inclinó y recogió los pantalones de Arizona en sus manos, tirando de ellos hasta donde Arizona podría tomarlos y tirar de ellos en el resto del camino. Se abrochó con las manos temblorosas, enfermas por la memoria de su violador empujar hacia abajo la longitud de sus piernas.

-No quiero que Calliope lo sepa, dijo Arizona, aunque sabía que no iba a ser posible. Estaba a punto de caminar de regreso a su lugar de trabajo para obtener un kit de violación. Incluso si quisiera ocultarle esto a Callie, sabía que no podía. No con el chisme haciendo su recorrido por los pasillos del Seattle Grace.

Por otra parte, ella amaba a Callie. Y eso significaba que merecía la verdad.

-Creo que ella va a tener que saber, cariño, dijo Meredith. Mientras caminaba al lado de Arizona, haciendo un bucle con el brazo de Arizona para servirle de apoyo. -Tenemos que entrar. Es lo que tenemos que hacer para que pueda limpiarse

Arizona, sintió que su rostro se desmoronaba, las lágrimas que había estado guardando finalmente inundaban sus ojos. -¡Mierda!.

-Sí, dijo Meredith en voz baja. Ella se giró hacia el hospital, dejando que Arizona se apoyara en ella, y así comenzó la lenta, dolorosa caminata. Arizona sabía que Meredith miraba a Cristina sobre su cabeza, Meredith le hizo un gesto para que apoyara a Arizona del otro lado, un momento después, Yang estaba apoyándola a su otro lado.

-Él te dejó como una mierda, dijo Cristina en voz baja. Meredith hizo un ruido silencioso de desagrado, y Cristina se encogió de hombros a la defensiva. -¿Qué? Él lo hizo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me veo nada bonita, Dra. Yang? , dijo Arizona. Ella revivió cada golpe, cada golpe violento en su rostro, y decidió que no quería ver como había quedado su cara.

-Estoy diciendo que quiero encontrar a ese tipo y cortarle los testículos, dijo Cristina rotundamente.

Para su sorpresa, Arizona logró una breve sonrisa, una genuina y le dijo a Cristina: -Tú lo encuentras y lo sostienes, mientras yo utilizo el bisturí.

-Trato hecho.

Meredith resopló tranquilamente en eso. -Yo te ayudaré.

Cuando se acercaron al hospital, Meredith volvió los ojos interrogantes hacia Arizona.

-¿Quieres que entremos por la entrada del personal?... ¿A menos que quieras hacer esto de otro modo?

La compostura de Arizona amenazaba con destruirse por completo. ¿Qué la haría sentir más cómoda? No se le ocurría nada en absoluto. "¡Huyendo a su apartamento, corriendo para darse un baño caliente!"... esas cosas le traerían un infierno mucho mayor que la perspectiva de enfrentarse a sus amigos y colegas por no mencionar a Callie, después de lo que acababa de suceder. Enderezando los hombros, decidida a ser fuerte, Arizona, dijo, -Esto está bien, entremos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Meredith la condujo hacia la puerta del hospital. Cristina corrió por delante para tirar de la puerta y abrirla, dejando que Arizona pasara con Meredith a su lado. Luego aceleró su paso junto a ellas, como un centinela asignado para proteger a Arizona de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Necesitamos un kit, murmuró Meredith en voz baja. -Voy a encontrar un lugar privado donde podamos ir.

Arizona, trató de contener de nuevo sus emociones, agradecida de que Meredith no había sugerido que alguien más se ocupara del sucio asunto de la recopilación de pruebas. Mientras menos personas se ocuparan de esto, mejor. Sorprendida de sí misma, Arizona se volvió para mirar a Cristina y tomó una decisión inesperada.

-Me gustaría que Yang lo hiciera. Cuando Cristina parpadeó, claramente sorprendida, Arizona, reunió una sonrisa dolida. -¿Tu puedes?, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás segura?" preguntó Meredith.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Cristina. -Mira, yo sé que no eres... mi persona o cualquier cosa. Pero te necesito ahora mismo. Necesito a alguien que sólo pueda hacer esto sin sentir compasión, sin simpatías. Que solo haga su trabajo.

-Yo puedo hacer eso, dijo Cristina, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Yo lo sé, dijo Arizona. Abatida, ella se dio cuenta que Owen Hunt estaba corriendo hacia ellas con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó?, dijo Owen a modo de saludo. -¿Ella está bien?"

Él frunció el ceño al hablar como si ella no estuviera allí. Arizona, dijo: -Ella está bien.

Compartiendo una mirada rápida con Meredith, Cristina abrió la puerta de la habitación de examen más cercana y, al encontrarla vacía, empujó a Owen al un rincón de la misma. Meredith condujo a Arizona hacia adentro de la misma habitación. Arizona se quedó mirando a sus pies, mientras escuchaba a Cristina murmurar a su amante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que todo el hospital lo supiera?" No es que ella pensara que Owen era un chismoso. Pero un puñado de enfermeras y camilleros ya habían visto a Meredith y Cristina acompañarla por el pasillo, haciendo la dolorosa caminata, con las piernas rígidas, la típica caminata de una víctima de violación. Con su rostro sin duda magullado y ensangrentado. Arizona se imaginó a Callie enterarse de esto a través de un chisme y se estremeció.

A pesar de que quería a Cristina para hacer la recopilación de pruebas con el kit de violación, Arizona no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Meredith Grey se fuera de su lado. Eso significaba que tenía que enviar a Hunt. Enderezándose, miró a Owen, cuyo rostro se había vuelto ceniciento con la explicación tranquila de Cristina. -¿Dr. Hunt?

Owen parpadeó y volvió su mirada a ella. Allí estaba la compasión que Arizona no quería ver, la mirada de preocupación bien intencionada le hizo sentir como si el hombre en el estacionamiento se hubiera llevado todo de ella, todo lo que la había hecho impresionante. Y la dejó con esa mirada.

Owen debe haber visto algo en la expresión de Arizona, porque se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó.

-Dr. Hunt, dijo Arizona de nuevo, -¿Podría usted por favor, ir a buscar a la doctora Torres y decirle que estoy aquí? Ella... tiene que saber. No quiero que ella se entere... de otra manera.

Owen asintió con la cabeza. -Por supuesto. Él tomó un paso hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. -Lo siento, Arizona. En serio

-Yo sé, dijo Arizona. Torpemente, ella hizo un gesto para que él saliera. -Dile que estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quiero que se preocupe

Owen asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Está bien, dijo Meredith en voz baja, soltando el brazo de Arizona. -Voy a ir a tomar un kit y regreso.

Arizona, odiaba ver que ella se fuera, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad por protestar. Ella se fue cojeando a la mesa de examen en el centro de la habitación y se sentó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca por el dolor entre sus piernas. Cristina se quedó detrás de la puerta después de que Meredith salió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Arizona, tuvo la sensación de que por una vez, Yang no tenía nada que decir.

Forzando una sonrisa sin humor, Arizona, miró a Cristina, sin mirarla a los ojos. -Bueno, esto no es como yo pensaba pasar mi noche.

-Yo tampoco. Dando la impresión de darse cuenta de lo que se podría interpretar con sus palabras, Cristina hizo una mueca y agregó -¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, lo sé.

Se sentaron en silencio durante largo rato. A continuación, Cristina dijo: -¿Qué ibas a hacer?, su voz era vacilante, como si ella no estuviera segura de que debería preguntar.

Las lágrimas fluían por fin en serio. -Yo iba a prepararle a Callie la comida para cenar, dijo Arizona con la voz quebrada. -Luego me la iba a follar toda la noche.

Cristina se quedó callada por un largo tiempo. Finalmente dijo: -Eso hubiera sido mejor.

Arizona, odiaba llorar. Y amaba a Cristina Yang por hacerla reír.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de examen y Meredith asomó la cabeza en el interior. -Hola. Ella le entregó a Cristina un kit de recolección de evidencia de asalto sexual, junto con un puñado de otros suministros. -Esto debería ser todo lo que se necesita. Yo puedo esperar afuera...

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No. Ella le tendió la mano, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa cuando Meredith se colocó al lado de ella en la habitación. -No, necesito a Yang para hacer el examen. Y te necesito a ti para que tomes mi mano.

-Yo puedo hacer eso. Meredith rodó un taburete junto a la mesa donde estaba Arizona y se sentó. -Definitivamente puedo hacer eso.

_Esta historia continuará..._

Capítulo publicado originalmente en inglés por su autora en: .


	2. Chapter 2

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo II**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog .. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

La Dra. Calliope Torres estaba apoyada en el mostrador de la estación de enfermeras del área quirúrgica y miraba el reloj con ansiedad. Todavía tenía el sabor de Arizona en los labios, y el recuerdo de su beso en el ascensor alimentaba la intensa excitación. Sabiendo que Arizona ya se había marchado para prepararse para su noche juntas, se le lo hizo aún más difícil permanecer en el hospital. Callie sintió la tentación de saltarse los quince minutos que faltaban e irse más temprano a casa para sentir el placer de los labios y el cuerpo de Arizona que ella le había prometido en el ascensor entre los pisos segundo y tercero.

-Déjame adivinar. Dijo Mark Sloan mientras buscaba un archivo en el mostrador junto a ella y sonrió mientras hacía una nota en la historia clínica de su paciente. -Estás contando los minutos para irte a casa y encontrarte con la rubia.

Callie rió y le dio un codazo en las costillas a Mark. -Lo que sea. Como si tú nunca hubieras estado apurado para tener una larga noche de Juegos Olímpicos en vivo

-Por supuesto que sí, dijo Mark. Cerró el archivo y se volvió hacia Callie, apoyándose en el mostrador de forma casual. –Pero no te verías tan patética si fuera en realidad sólo por sexo.

-Lo que sea, dijo Callie otra vez, pero Mark tenía razón. Claro, esperaba lamer a Arizona hasta el orgasmo más tarde, pero principalmente sólo quería estar con ella otra vez. Para oler su cabello, sentir el abrazo caliente de su cuerpo contra el de ella. No se podía negar que Callie tenía la cabeza sobre los talones en el amor. Estaba enamorada.-¿Y?

-Así que ella te ha arruinado, Torres. El rostro de Mark transmitía disgusto, pero Callie podía oír el cariño en su voz. -Ahora siempre estás sonriendo, Feliz. Mark rezongó. -Es un poco indignante, en realidad.

Sí, sí. Sonrió Callie y miró el reloj de nuevo. -¿A qué hora crees tú que puedo salir de aquí?

¿Me estás pidiendo que te cubra?

A Callie se le iluminó el rostro ante la oferta. -Gracias, Mark. Ella se levantó de puntillas y besó su mejilla sin afeitar, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su satisfacción por el gesto. -Te debo una.

-Maldición, anda y vete. Marcos miró por encima del hombro de Callie y todo el buen humor, se retiró de su cara en un instante. -¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó al doctor que se venía acercando.

Callie se volvió al ver a Owen Hunt detrás de ella, con un aspecto triste como ella nunca lo había visto. Y eso era decir mucho. El estómago de Callie se contrajo cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Owen de tristeza y de temor iba dirigida a ella. Miró nervioso por todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué?, dijo Callie. La mirada en los ojos de Owen le daba miedo, y ella sólo quería que él lo sacara y lo dijera. -Dime.

-Arizona está abajo.

Por el tono de la voz de Owen, Callie sabía que había más. Ella se preparó. -¿Qué pasó?

La mirada de Owen revoloteaba a su izquierda, y la mirada que le dirigió Mark golpeó duro a Callie en el intestino. Antes de que pudiera gritar a Owen que acabara de escupir ya lo que tenía que decir, él volvió los ojos de nuevo a Callie, irradiando simpatía. -Ella fue atacada en el estacionamiento. Meredith y Cristina la encontraron y la trajeron de vuelta al hospital.

"¡Atacada!". La palabra era aterradora, sin embargo, dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Esto podría significar cualquier cosa, desde unos cuantos moretones a lesiones demasiado terribles de imaginar. Callie respiró hondo antes de hablar: -¿Está consciente?

-Sí, dijo Owen, Callie comenzó a correr hacia el ascensor. Tenía que ir a verlo por sí misma. Tenía que asegurarse que Arizona, estaba bien. -Callie, espera. Owen se encontró con ella y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella para detenerla. -Vas a necesitar estar preparada antes de verla. Por su bien

Callie tiró del brazo para apartarse y se encontró con la mirada de Owen. Su ritmo cardíaco se estrelló en las orejas, enrojecidas por la tensión, y de repente le resultaba difícil respirar. -¿Qué?

-Ella está bastante golpeada. Una mano suave aterrizó en la espalda de Callie, y fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Mark todavía estaba a su lado. Owen bajó la voz. -Cristina está en el proceso de recopilación de pruebas en estos momentos. Hizo una pausa… -Con un kit de violación.

Una oleada de náuseas le revolvió a Callie el estómago, ante las palabras de Owen. Mark envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sujetó mientras ella se tambaleó. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que la mujer que amaba acababa de experimentar. No quería.

Tomó todo lo que Callie tenía para empezar a caminar de nuevo. -Llévame a ella. Por favor.

Owen asintió con la cabeza y apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor. -Por supuesto.

Callie no entendía cómo sus pies seguían funcionando. Cómo todavía podía seguir respirando. Entró en el ascensor después que Owen, se apoyó contra la pared del fondo junto a Mark, que la estrechaba entre sus brazos a su lado. "¿Cómo todavía podía seguir respirando?"

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, los pies de Callie se movían de forma automática. Ella siguió a Owen por el pasillo hasta una la puerta de un cuarto de examen que estaba cerrada. Owen levantó la mano para llamar, luego dudó y miró a Callie.

-Arizona quería que yo te dijera que ella está bien. Ella no quería que tú te preocuparas

Callie sintió como su propia expresión se endureció y como su estomago se revolvió de asco. -Ella no está bien. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

Owen no respondió. Él simplemente llamó a la ligera, dando un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y Meredith Grey asomó la cabeza afuera. Callie estiró el cuello con la esperanza de echar un vistazo sobre el hombro de Meredith. Vestida con sólo una bata de hospital, Arizona yacía en la mesa de examen cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, mientras Cristina hacia su mortal trabajó entre sus muslos.

-Déjame entrar, dijo Callie en voz baja. Ella podía sentir el dolor de Arizona a través del cuarto, necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Tenía que hacer todo lo mejor para ella, no importa lo imposible que pareciera. -Por favor, Meredith.

Meredith puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Callie. -Vamos.

Callie miró por encima del hombro a Mark, que la miraba con una expresión triste. Owen se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared al lado de ella. -¿Alguien ya ha llamado a la policía?, preguntó Callie.

Owen asintió con la cabeza. -Lo hice.

-Gracias. Tomando una respiración profunda, Callie siguió a Meredith dentro de la habitación. Ella trató de prepararse para su primera observación detallada de las lesiones de Arizona, pero nada podría haber evitado el horror que se apoderó de su corazón cuando ella descubrió el rostro de Arizona.

Las características hermosas de Arizona fueron sembradas con manchas de sangre y suciedad y hierba y lágrimas. Los moretones ya habían comenzado a formarse debajo de los ojos, y era obvio que en su nariz ya se había detenido la hemorragia. Callie no permitió que su mirada se alejara hacia más debajo del rostro hinchado de Arizona, del corte de su labio inferior, le aterrorizaba lo que iba a ver si se examinaba con su mirada el resto de su cuerpo maltrecho.

Arizona, echó un vistazo a Callie antes de estallar en lágrimas. -Lo siento.

Callie corrió al lado de Arizona, sentándose en el taburete a su lado y agarró la mano que Arizona le ofrecía. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de no dejar que Arizona viera lo aterrorizada que ella estaba al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba.

-No tienes nada por que pedir disculpas, dijo Callie tan uniformemente como pudo. Quería llorar, gritar, tirar cosas a su alrededor... pero eso no era lo que Arizona necesitaba en estos momentos. Arizona necesitaba la fuerza de Callie, su apoyo. Necesitaba un buen hombre en la tormenta. Callie levantó la tierra manchada de la mano de Arizona, la llevó a sus labios y le besó los nudillos. -Vamos a conseguir salir de esta, ¿Ok?, le dijo con dulzura

-Está bien, le susurró Arizona. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, claramente incómoda.-Estamos casi listas, dijo Yang

Callie se obligó a mirar por encima de Cristina, que estaba de pie delante de una mesa en la que se colocó el espéculo que había estado usando. Justo al lado estaba colocada una bolsa de evidencia que contenía ropa de Arizona, y otra bolsa más pequeña que Callie suponía tenia algunos recortes de pelo del pubis. Su garganta estaba seca. Completaban la pequeña pila de pruebas, hisopos que fueron utilizados seguramente para tomar muestras de sangre y las muestras de semen.

Cristina tomó una cámara digital y dirigió su mirada hacia Callie. -Sólo necesitamos conseguir unas cuantas fotos de sus lesiones, y entonces podrá ir a asearse. A menos que usted prefiera esperar unos cuantos días hasta que los golpes se vean realmente retorcidos.

Arizona tomó una respiración profunda y los ojos todavía cerrados, dijo: –Sólo hazlo

Callie soltó la mano de Arizona y retrocedió cuando Arizona con el cuerpo facilitó la tarea de Cristina. Ella vio a Cristina con una sonrisa dolorida, mientras ella subía la bata de Arizona sin haber sido invitada. Callie quería mirar a otro lado pero no lo hizo, mirando fijamente la mirada vacía de Arizona cuando Cristina tomó fotos de sus cortes y magulladuras. Podía ver que Arizona estaba luchando para mantener sus emociones bajo control, porque cada clic de la cámara era otra violación de su dignidad.

-Listo. Cristina puso la cámara sobre la mesa y le entregó a Arizona, una pequeña bolsa de aseo. -Vaya por delante y tome una ducha. Cuando hayas terminado te daré antibióticos y anticonceptivos de emergencia.

-Gracias, murmuró Arizona. Echó un vistazo a Callie, a continuación, a Meredith. -Tengo una camisa extra en mi armario

-Voy a buscarla", dijo Meredith con rapidez. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de examen y salió.

Cristina estaba junto a la mesa organizando las pruebas que había recogido y lo hacía con esmero para evitar la mirada de ambas. Callie ayudó a Arizona a ponerse de pie, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Ella asumió que Arizona preferiría estar sola para asearse, pero ella no quería simplemente dejarla sin preguntarle. Así que ella se mantuvo cerca, sin saber si ofrecerse sería para la comodidad física de Arizona o si ella preferiría la distancia.

Arizona, apretó la mano de Callie. -¿Me esperas aquí afuera?"

Callie asintió con la cabeza, deseando más que nada replegar el mechón de pelo que le caía a Arizona sobre la cara. Pero se veía tan herida que Callie tenía miedo de acercarse. -Por supuesto.

Arizona, arrugó la nariz, y Callie sabía que eso significaba que estaba a punto de perder su batalla contra las lágrimas. -Traté de escapar. Realmente lo intenté

-Yo sé, cariño. Callie acercó sus dedos a la cara de Arizona, a continuación, apenas rozó con ellos su mejilla. -Puedo ver eso.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo. Arizona se balanceaba sobre sus pies, palideciendo. Callie podía ver el sudor en la frente de Arizona, y ella agarró los hombros de Arizona, para mantenerla en sus pies. Para su sorpresa, Arizona, se desplomó en sus brazos y se aferró con fuerza. -¿Por qué me haría eso a mí?

Callie perdió su propia lucha contra la emoción. Se acercó con su abrazo al cuerpo de Arizona y le susurró al oído. -No sé, cariño. No debería haberlo hecho. Por mucho que Callie quería decirle a Arizona, exactamente lo que quería hacer con su agresor, ella sabía que no era lo que necesitaba oír. -Pero tú estás a salvo. Te tengo a ti.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de examen. Arizona salió del abrazo de Callie y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Sí?

Owen abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. -El detective está aquí.

Arizona, se puso rígida y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. Sintiendo su angustia, Callie se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia Owen. -Ella va a la ducha en estos momentos. Meredith y Cristina pueden dar sus primeras declaraciones.

-Entendido. Owen se echó hacia atrás fuera de la sala de examen y cerró la puerta.

Gracias, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Voy a tratar de que sea rápido.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Callie se encontró con la mirada de Arizona, pero no trató de tocarla. Reconoció los brazos cruzados como una postura defensiva, y no quería que Arizona se sintiera atacada de nuevo. -El detective puede esperar.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, luego respiró hondo y se fue cojeando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño adjunto. El corazón de Callie amenazaba con explotar al ver la marcha dolorosa de Arizona. Ella se volvió y cortó una respiración profunda, atrapando la mirada de Cristina cuando Arizona cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

A solas con Cristina, Callie secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, decidida a mantenerse fuerte. Cayendo a pedazos no ayudaría a Arizona. -¿Ustedes la encontraron?

-Sí, dijo Cristina con voz tensa. -Lamentablemente, no lo suficientemente pronto.

Callie vio cómo Cristina reunía el montón de evidencias que serían entregados a la policía. -Esa es su camisa favorita, comentó Callie, sin saber qué más decir.

Cristina miró a la bolsa que contenía las pruebas con la ropa de Arizona, sopesando en su mano. -Ya no es así, supongo.

Callie tragó la bilis que se fue a su garganta con el comentario de Cristina. -Vamos a ir a hablar con el detective, dijo Callie

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cristina llevó las pruebas recogidas a la puerta, que Callie abrió para ambas. Justo al salir, vió a Meredith mientras hablaba en voz baja con una morena alta que escuchaba con atención lo que estaba diciendo. A medida que salió de la habitación, la mujer se volvió y le dio Cristina una mirada rápida.

-¿Dra. Yang?

-Deducción fácil, dijo Cristina. -Usted debe ser la detective.

Con lo inadecuado que pudiera ser, Callie sintió un tirón de sonrisa en sus labios. A veces ella adoraba positivamente a Cristina Yang.

La mujer salvó una breve sonrisa. -Soy la detective Janis Mendoza. Su mirada se deslizó a Callie, luego de vuelta a Cristina. -¿Usted estaba con la Dra. Grey en el estacionamiento cuando la Dra. Robbins fue atacada?"

-Nosotras interrumpimos el ataque, sí.

Callie se apoyó en la pared. No se había dado cuenta que Meredith y Cristina se habían visto con el atacante de Arizona. Que con su presencia se había detenido, probablemente las cosas hubieran ido más lejos. Sus rodillas se ablandaron, pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si Meredith y Cristina no hubieran ido a sus coches cuando lo hicieron.

La detective Mendoza dirigió su atención a Callie. -¿Y usted es?

Callie automáticamente le tendió la mano en señal de saludo. Estaba temblando. -Callie Torres. Soy la pareja de Arizona.

La mirada de Mendoza se suavizó al estrechar la mano de Callie. -Lo siento. ¿Cómo está?

¿Cómo cree usted que está? Callie no estaba tratando de ser grosera, pero sus nervios deshilachados la traicionaban. Y era una pregunta ridícula.

Mendoza no parecía haberse ofendido. -Te prometo que esto no va a ser muy largo. Una vez que consiga su declaración, usted será capaz de llevarla a casa

-Si, estoy consciente de eso, murmuró Callie, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre el vientre. -Gracias.

Mendoza cambió su enfoque de regreso a Cristina. -¿Me puedes decir rápidamente lo que has visto?"

Cristina miró a Callie, claramente incómoda al hablar delante de ella. -Meredith y yo estábamos caminando a nuestros coches, hablando. Meredith pensó que había oído algo, así que se detuvo y escuchó. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de un movimiento en el suelo más allá del borde este del estacionamiento. La luz por alguna razón estaba apagada, por lo que no puedo decir lo que estábamos viendo. Meredith gritó y, de repente, este hombre se levanta y sale corriendo. Nos dimos cuenta de que había dejado a alguien detrás, así que fuimos a ayudar.

-¿En qué condiciones estaba la doctora Robbins cuando ustedes la encontraron?"

-Ella estaba en shock, dijo Cristina. –Desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Estaba sangrando.

-¿Tiene usted alguna idea de cuánto tiempo duró el ataque?

Ante la mirada en blanco de Cristina, Callie se obligó a hablar. -Ella salió del edificio poco después de las nueve.

-La encontramos a más tardar a la nueve y cuarto," dijo Cristina. -No mucho tiempo.

-¿Me puedes dar una breve descripción de sus heridas?

Cristina hizo una mueca, mirando a Callie de nuevo. -Está es la historia clínica.

Mendoza asintió con la cabeza. -Entiendo.

Cristina apretó la mandíbula y trató de no mirar a los ojos de Callie, mientras le decía a Mendoza: -La Dra. Robbins: sufrió abrasiones y contusiones múltiples en la cara, espalda y muslos. Ella fue penetrada vaginalmente y requirió dos puntos de sutura para reparar un pequeño desgarro. Según ella, no hubo penetración oral o anal

-Necesito sentarme, murmuró Callie, y de la nada apareció Mark para agarrarle el brazo y ayudarla a sentarse. Se dejó caer sobre un banco y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, al respirar profundamente. Callie dijo: No entiendo", dijo con voz ronca. -¿Por qué sucedió esto?

Ella no esperaba una respuesta y Mark no ofreció una. Se quedó sentado en silencio a su lado, frotando círculos suaves sobre su espalda. Callie estaba agradecida por su presencia. A pesar de sus propias decisiones cuestionables a la hora de su vida personal, él siempre había sido un verdadero amigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, la mano de Mark dejó de moverse. -Callie.

Callie alzó la vista y vio a Arizona cojeando fuera de la sala de examen con Meredith Grey en la espalda. Era obvio que Arizona estaba adolorida. Ella daba pasos pequeños y apretaba la mandíbula en cada uno. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de matorral, y su cabello caía en mechones húmedos. Aunque su rostro ahora estaba limpio, el corazón de Callie se contrajo cuando la vio. Su piel estaba pálida y cetrina, por lo que sus heridas se destacaban en relieve.

Callie saltó y se reunió con el pequeño grupo de médicos al mismo tiempo que Arizona llegó a ellos. La detective Mendoza le dio a Arizona una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que Arizona sólo regresó a medias.

-Dra. Robbins , dijo Mendoza. -Le prometí a la doctora Torres que no esto no durará mucho tiempo. ¿Se siente cómoda para darme su declaración ahora? "

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies.

-¿Le gustaría hablar en la sala de examen, o hay algún otro sitio al que prefiera ir?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona, dijo: -Allí está bien.

-Perfecto. Mendoza abrió la puerta del cuarto de examen e hizo un gesto de Arizona para que entrara. –Después de usted Dra. Robbins.

Arizona, miró a Callie, había pánico en sus ojos. Ella abrió la boca para hablar luego dudó, echando una mirada consciente de sí misma a todo el apretado grupo de médicos que les rodeaban. Como si entendieran la incomodidad del momento: Meredith, Cristina, Owen y Mark se alejaron un poco, dejando a Arizona y a Callie a solas con la detective.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?", le dijo Callie en voz baja. -Si no tiene ganas de hacer esto ahora mismo, nadie te va criticar por ello.

-Lo sé. Arizona cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo, lanzando su mirada hacia la detective. ¿Tiene usted, eh... Ella se fue apagando.

La detective Mendoza se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué tal si les doy a las dos un minuto a solas?. Ella dio un paso lejos de la puerta. -Sólo asómense a la puerta cuando este lista para comenzar.

Visiblemente aliviado, Arizona, se retiró a la sala de examen. Callie le dio las gracias a la detective Mendoza, a continuación, siguió a Arizona al interior y cerró la puerta.

-En serio, tu no tienes que hacer esto esta noche. Nadie te culpará. Callie vio a Arizona al pie de la mesa de examen, a continuación hizo una pausa, y se sentó en el taburete de al lado. -Si quieres ir a casa, sólo tienes que decirlo. Yo te llevaré a casa.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No, quiero acabar con esto de una vez. Ella miró hacia abajo hacia sus manos, claramente algún pensamiento le pesaba en la cabeza. Callie se mordió el labio y le dio tiempo a Arizona para que dijera lo que le preocupaba. Cuando Arizona finalmente levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual, Callie vio la angustia en su rostro de nuevo. -No puedo decidir si quiero que te quedes conmigo para esta parte.

Callie tragó un nudo que se levantó en su garganta. No era nada personal. Ella lo sabía. Y para ser honesta, ella no estaba segura de querer oír los detalles gráficos. Pero Arizona estaba, obviamente, luchando, y una parte de Callie necesitaba desesperadamente que Arizona acudiera a ella para que Callie pudiera apoyarla.

-Quiero hacer lo que sea más cómodo para ti, dijo Callie en voz baja. -Sea lo que sea.

-Cómodo, murmuró en voz baja de Arizona. Por un momento, pareció como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo, pero se enderezó la espalda y, finalmente, encontró los ojos de Callie. -Tengo miedo de lo que tú puedas pensar. ¿Qué sentirás?, si... sabes lo que me pasó.

-Nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ti. Callie dio un paso más cerca de Arizona, deseando poder tomar su mano otra vez. Para realizar una conexión, para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que su vínculo con ella se mantenía firme. -¿Me oyes? Esto no cambia nada.

Un sollozo silencioso estalló en Arizona a continuación, y se llevó la mano a la boca como si a la fuerza tratara de contener sus emociones en su interior. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Arizona bajar su mano, incluso más tiempo antes de que ella hablara por fin.

-Eso no es cierto. Arizona buscó la mirada de Callie y le dijo: -Esto lo cambia todo.

Callie tragó saliva, sin saber cómo estar en desacuerdo. _-No vas a herir mis sentimientos, si lo prefieres te espero afuera. Pero si quieres que me quede, me quedaré. Y yo te amaré igual después de la entrevista tal como lo hago ahora mismo, lo cuál es aún más de lo que te amé esta mañana. No tanto como te amaré mañana, seguro, pero para eso, dame tiempo._

Arizona asomó una sombra de su radiante sonrisa familiar. _-Te amo, Calliope._

Callie cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, y de rodillas en frente al taburete de Arizona, le dijo: _-Te amo. Siempre te amaré. No importa lo que pase_

Arizona, estudió el rostro de Callie, y luego se inclinó y le rozó los labios con cuidado sobre Callie. El beso fue tan suave que Callie apenas lo sintió, pero Arizona respiró hondo y se retiró.

-¡Ay!, susurró Arizona, tocando el corte inferior de sus labios con los dedos.

-Lo siento. Callie tomó las manos de Arizona, juntándolas entre las suyas. -¿Estás lista para el detective?"

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el control sobre la mano de Callie y la apretó, entonces le preguntó: -¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Absolutamente.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo III**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog .. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

Ella debería haber esperado para la seguridad.

No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, Arizona no podía dejar el pensamiento persistente y devastador que la atormentaba mientras se encontraba dentro de su tina de baño por la noche. Ahora que el examen y la entrevista de la policía habían terminado y finalmente tuvo un momento para reflexionar, todo se reducía a eso. Si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Barry para enviar un funcionario para que la acompañara a su coche, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Fue así de simple.

Pero en lugar de esperar otros diez minutos para salir, había entrado directamente al peligro. Porque ella estaba impaciente, porque no creía honestamente que nada malo iba a suceder. A pesar de que la luz estaba apagada. A pesar de que estaba sola en el estacionamiento por la noche.

Tal vez ella se lo merecía. Por ser tan estúpida. Por ser tan ingenua.

Arizona apretaba su garganta para facilitar su entrada en el agua caliente, tan caliente que casi escaldaba todo su cuerpo. Ella se negó a llorar de nuevo. Ya estaba cansada de las lágrimas. Y ella no quería que Callie la oyera y se preocupara. Ella ya había causado suficiente angustia a Callie esta noche, por lo que ahora era el momento de ser fuerte. Para ambas.

Entreteniéndose con dedos de los pies, Arizona hacia atrás las lágrimas. Ser fuerte sería más fácil si se pudiera apagar su cerebro. Así ella no tendría por qué seguir repitiendo toda la noche en su mente, lamentando su decisión de no esperar a que una escolta hubiera evitado el asalto terrible y la penosa entrevista con la detective Mendoza. Estaba completa y totalmente agotada, totalmente a merced de sus emociones. Y ella sintió que no habría descanso para ella esta noche.

No podía imaginar meterse en la cama con Callie y quedarse dormida. No con el dolor entre las piernas y el temor de que se quedó justo por debajo de la superficie, en su mente de absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. Aun estando rodeada por los artefactos conocidos de su vida eso no la hacía sentirse segura. Se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría a salvo.

"¿Tenía un arma?", Preguntó la detective Mendoza

El estómago de Arizona se volcó. ¿Se cuentan los puños? Su polla? Probablemente no, pero eso es todo lo que había necesitado. "No. No lo creo. No me mostró una. "

Asientiendo con la cabeza, la detective Mendoza cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y miró a la grabadora digital que documentaba la entrevista. Arizona, se preguntó lo que pensaba. Luego miró a Callie, centrándose en la dureza estricta de la mandíbula de su pareja. ¿Qué piensa Callie? Que debería haber esperado para la seguridad?

"Estúpida", susurró en voz alta Arizona. Su mirada se desvió a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo, y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía soportar mirarse a sí misma. No cuando todos los cortes y moretones le recordaban lo que el hombre había hecho. ¿Cómo él la golpeó y le tocó y le quitó algo que Arizona no había conocido aún a apreciar hasta que se había ido?.

Arizona se hundió en el agua, hasta que su cabeza estaba sumergida. Ella permitió que la nariz y la boca rompieran la superficie, pero mantuvo sus oídos bajo el agua. Había algo reconfortante en la forma en que esa posición embotaba su sentido del mundo que le rodea. Con los ojos cerrados, casi podía fingir que no pasaba nada. Que las cosas eran normales otra vez.

Casi, con la excepción de que su cerebro simplemente seguía su camino.

"¿Puede usted describir cómo era?"

Después de haber hecho todo para dejar de llorar, la pregunta tenía a Arizona en el borde de las lágrimas una vez más. Ella no había tenido una buena mirada en él. No sabía si ella aún podría escogerlo de un line-up. Y lo que había visto, ella no quería recordar todo.

"Tómate tu tiempo", dijo la detective Mendoza en voz baja. "No hay prisa."

"Apenas lo vi." Arizona tomó la mano de Callie, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos. "Él era blanco. Tenía el pelo. Él... olía a tabaco. Y su cara estaba sin afeitar". Ella se estremeció, recordando el roce de su barba en el cuello. "Él estaba detrás de mí durante la mayor parte del tiempo ".

Callie reaccionó de forma tan sutil que Arizona no lo hubiera podido notar si no hubiera estado prestando atención. Callie se tensó, sus dedos se crisparon. Arizona, usó su mano libre para secarse los ojos y miró al suelo. Odiaba tener que decirlo a sabiendas de que Callie se horrorizó. Odiaba tener que revivir esto en frente de ella.

"Está bien", dijo la detective Mendoza. "¿Te dijo algo? Sé que es difícil, pero... es importante saber. "

Arizona, se encogió ante el recuerdo de verse obligada a repetir las palabras feas de su agresor. Escuchar los nombres desagradables y las amenazas había sido bastante traumático, pero decirlo en voz alta era como ser violada de nuevo. Ella lo hizo de todos modos. Lo único que contuvo era su su vergüenza por estar mojada. Eso era demasiado privado para confesar. No podía imaginarse diciéndolo para que todos oyeran.

Con cada centímetro de su profesionalismo, la detective Mendoza había reaccionado con simpatía y calma. Pero fue la recitación de Arizona de las palabras finales de su violador, ¡espero que tú quedes embarazada!, lo que finalmente rompió el estoicismo de Callie. Después de Arizona haber visto su increíble fuerza tranquila a lo largo de toda la prueba, Callie empezó a temblar. De la ira, el asco o miedo, Arizona no estaba segura. Todos los que Arizona sabía era que no quería contar la historia otra vez.

Callie dijo que esto no iba a cambiar cómo se sentía. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Arizona era una persona diferente ahora. Ella lo podía sentir, en el fondo. La esencia misma de ella había sido alterada, un cambio fundamental que la convirtió en alguien a quien ni siquiera reconocía. Una noche de sueño reparador no lo iba a arreglar. Aunque el tiempo es casi seguro que ayudaría, Arizona no podía imaginar nunca más ser la mujer que había sido hace horas, la mujer que Callie amaba.

El mundo parecía diferente para ella. Más siniestro. Más cortante. Más duro. ¿Cómo iba a hacer en el ascensor con Callie en este mundo? O rodar por los pasillos del Seattle Grace Mercy West en sus Heelys, sonriendo a todo el mundo que pasaba?. El optimismo soleado que había tenido siempre, esa cualidad que la había definido, no estaba en ninguna parte dentro de ella ahora.

Ese hombre se lo había quitado.

Abrumada por el sentimiento desgarrador de la pérdida, Arizona abrió los ojos y vio una sombra que se cernía sobre ella. Su corazón se cargó a toda marcha y ella gritó, luchando en una posición sentada para taparse a un lado de la bañera. Buscando la protección de sí misma.

Callie se tambaleó hacia atrás con rapidez, llegando a la puerta del baño, donde se quedó parada. Con los ojos abiertos, ella levantó las manos. "Lo siento, nena. Traté de llamar y no contestaste, así que estaba preocupada... "Callie tragó duro. "Yo estaba preocupada."

Arizona, apoyó la mejilla sobre la porcelana fría de la bañera y luchó para no enfermarse de nuevo. Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor y la adrenalina corría por ella, dejándola mareada y con náuseas. "Yo no me dí cuenta. Lo siento. "

"No, lo siento. Yo debería haber sabido. "Callie apartó los ojos de la bañera, al detectar con claridad el malestar persistente de Arizona. "No fue mi intención molestar. Yo sólo... "

Arizona, exhaló lentamente, deseando que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad. "Tu estabas preocupada."

"Sí".

"Estoy bien." Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa débil, pero Callie no parecía muy convencida. "Sólo tratando de lavar el día, ya sabes."

El dolor se posó sobre las características hermosas de Callie, y Arizona sintió su corazón constreñido sabiendo que ella lo había causado. "¿Quieres comer algo? Yo podría hacer algo. "

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. "No tengo hambre."

"No. Yo tampoco". Callie miró hacia abajo y luego poco a poco se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo. "Yo traje tu pijama".

Una sonrisa genuina tiró de la boca de Arizona cuando vio lo que estaba en manos de Callie: su par favorito de pijamas, los que tienen el color rosa y los unicornios y arco iris en ellos. Callie se burlaba de ella cada vez que los llevaba, pero Arizona siempre insistió en que eran las más cómodas, la felicidad que induce la ropa de dormir en el mundo. Porque era cierto.

"Creí que habías dicho que eran un poco ridículos", dijo de Arizona, finalmente, mirando a los ojos de Callie.

Callie se encogió de hombros. "Lo son. Pero te hacen feliz, así que... "Ella los puso en el mostrador, alisando el material con una mano suave. "…Además, te ves adorable en ellos."

Arizona, maldijo en silencio mientras las lágrimas le picaban los ojos una vez más. Metió una mano en la bañera y se echó agua en la cara, con la esperanza de ocultar su emoción. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Callie, la garganta de Callie se movió de una manera que sugería que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse fuerte.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo, Calliope," murmuró Arizona. "Gracias".

"Hey, es mi trabajo estar aquí. Tú estás atrapada en mí. "Callie se retiraró hacia el pasillo. "¿Te veré cuando hayas terminado?"

"Por supuesto". Arizona esperó hasta que Callie cerró la puerta del baño para moverse, apretando los dientes, como una forma de gritar sin ser oida, por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido todo instinto y no producto de un pensamiento consciente al reaccionar a la presencia repentina de Callie, y ahora ella estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. "Maldita sea", susurró en voz baja, tirando de las rodillas cerca del pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "Ay".

Salir de la bañera y ponerse la pijama fue un ejercicio de pura voluntad. Cada movimiento era insoportable, manteniendo su lucha para conservar el equilibrio en la agonía y la fatiga, finalmente venció. Arizona, se aferró al borde de la pileta y respiró hondo, negándose absolutamente a llamar Callie para que la ayudara. Ella no quería que Callie la viera así. No quería que Callie supiera lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Por el momento se las arregló para terminar de abotonar su pijama, Arizona estaba al borde del colapso. Ella caminó rígidamente a la puerta del baño y la abrió, haciendo una línea recta hacia su dormitorio. Al ver a Callie sentada en el sofá del salón, Arizona, dijo, "Necesito descansar".

"Está bien." Callie saltó hacia arriba y se precipitó por el pasillo a su encuentro. Llegó a Arizona y luego se detuvo. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Callie se acercó a su lado, ella aterrizó lateralmente en el círculo fuerte de los brazos de Callie. "Sí".

Callie con su brazo a través de la cintura de Arizona la llevó a la habitación, luego, con cuidado la ayudó a posarse sobre la cama. "Te daré un analgésico".

Cristina le había escrito una receta para Percocet, y aunque Arizona normalmente tenía cuidado de no depender de alivio de las medicinas, esta noche ella no estaba de humor para rechazar. "Por favor".

"Yo ya vuelvo".

Arizona exhaló temblando cuando Callie salió de la habitación. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande para parecer fuerte, que sintió unas pocas gotas de orina saliendo de su interior. Ella apretó los nudillos de las manos con los ojos cerrados, para tratar de recuperarse en sí misma. Cuando vio a Callie volver a la habitación, bajó las manos y apoyó los codos en sus piernas, con una leve sonrisa. Estába lista para poner una cara valiente.

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Arizona podía ver la preocupación detrás de ella. Con un un vaso de agua y un frasco de pastillas de color naranja en sus manos, Callie cruzó la habitación y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama al lado de Arizona. "Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo en hacer efecto"

"Ojalá". Arizona se tomó la pastilla y puso el frasco y el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. Entonces ella se echó hacia atrás con un gemido. A decir verdad, ella no quería acostarse. Pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. "Me duele todo".

Callie parpadeó y luego tocó el brazo con cautela de Arizona. "Dime qué puedo hacer."

La angustia en la voz de Callie era palpable. Eso apuñaló el corazón de Arizona, por lo que nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Deseaba que el analgésico se diera prisa y la llevara al adormecimiento profundo que tanto ansiaba. "Nada", dijo en voz baja de Arizona. "No hay nada que puedas hacer."

Tragando entero, Callie le susurró, "Pero tengo que hacer algo".

A sabiendas de que Callie necesitaba consuelo por lo mal que lo había hecho, Arizona, objetó. "Duerme conmigo. Abrázame ".

"Está bien." Callie se paró y caminó hacia la mesa de noche. Abrió el cajón de su lado, el que ya se consideraba su lado oficial de la cama, tirando de la camisola y pantalón de pijama que guardaba en la casa de Arizona para pasar la noche. Se desvistió rápidamente, y a pesar de todo, Arizona, sintió una agitación suave a la vista de los senos de Callie, sus curvas femeninas.

"Eres tan hermosa, Calliope," murmuró Arizona. Su amante era todo lo que ella no era en ese momento: hermosa, fuerte, inmaculada. Arizona tuvo un destello en su mente de la noche que se suponía iban a compartir, haciendo el amor toda la noche, y tuvo que luchar contra una ola de tristeza que la aplastaba. "Yo tendría que haber esperado para la seguridad."

"No," dijo Callie con ternura. Deslizándose la camisola por encima de su cabeza, ella se acercó a la cama y se metió acostándose al lado de Arizona. "No puedes culparte a tí misma. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? "

"Los años de condicionamiento social". Arizona se dio cuenta que comenzaba a arrastrar sus palabras. O bien el agotamiento o el analgésico estaban finalmente haciendo efecto. Tal vez ambas cosas. "Yo sabía lo que podría sucederle a una mujer caminando sola en un estacionamiento oscuro. Y sin embargo, yo no pensaba que me iba a pasar. "

"Yo daría cualquier cosa por que no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Lo que sea "Callie estaba a su lado frente a Arizona, mirándola sin dejar rastro de duda en sus palabras. Ella era tan fuerte. Cuando había conseguido Callie ser tan fuerte? ". Pero no puedo. Tú tampoco. No fue tu culpa. "

Arizona, diría lo mismo a cualquier víctima de violación. Había que decirlo y creerlo. Por desgracia, no era tan fácil. Ella había cometido un error y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Nada iba a cambiar eso. La Detective Mendoza le había dado el nombre y el número de un consejero de asalto sexual, y fugazmente, Arizona, se preguntó si alguna vez iba a llamar. Buscar apoyo profesional era otra cosa que recomendaría a alguien en su posición. Especialmente alguien que había sido víctima y que se sentía culpable como ella. Eso no significaba que Arizona podría aceptar la búsqueda de ayuda para sí misma.

Con la necesidad de sentir la seguridad familiar, el fuerte abrazo y la cercanía del cuerpo de Callie, Arizona giró de lado a espaldas de Callie. Luego tomó el brazo de Callie, se lo puso alrededor de su cintura y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la prensa suave y la calidez de Callie en la espalda. Por lo general, esto la relajaba, no importa lo mal que su día hubiera sido. Pero en lugar de confort, Arizona, sintió una punzada de pánico. De repente no estaba siendo abrazada tiernamente por Callie en torno a su cintura. Era el hombre en el estacionamiento. Él estaba detrás de ella. Iba a hacerle daño otra vez.

Arizona quitó el brazo de Callie de su cintura mientras sollozaba en silencio. "Arizona?" .La tierna preocupación que percibió en la voz de Callie la hizo sollozar más fuerte. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

Arizona, negó con la cabeza pero no se movió de otra manera. Ella no quería mirar a los ojos de Callie. "No."

"¿Qué tal si probamos de otra manera?" dijo Callie, con una sutil nota de desesperación en su voz, como queriendo decir que ella haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Arizona, pero no sabía cómo.

Arizona tampoco lo sabía. "Está bien", susurró ella después de un momento. "La otra manera." Ella esperó hasta que Callie se volvió hacia ella al otro lado antes de pasar al frente, movimiento que hizo Callie con mucho cuidado. Arizona entonces colocó su brazo alrededor del estómago de Callie, se sintió aliviada al ver que el contacto físico era cómodo. Familiar.

Totalmente libre de amenazas.

Pero en lugar de sentir alivio, el estómago de Arizona se torció en un nudo apretado. Había tomado esta distancia, también. Le habían robado su lugar favorito en el mundo.

"Todo va a estar bien, cariño," murmuró Callie. "Te lo prometo. Sé que no lo crees esta noche, pero así será. "

Extrañando el cosquilleo de la respiración de Callie en su oído, Arizona, hundió la cara en la suave piel entre los omóplatos de Callie. El contacto fue moderadamente doloroso en contra de sus abrasiones faciales, pero a Arizona no le importaba. Ella necesitaba la conexión y la tomaría de cualquier forma que pudiera conseguirlo.

"Todo el mundo en el hospital lo sabrá", dijo Arizona una vez que ella se había calmado. "¿No?"

"Algunas personas". Callie cubrió suavemente la mano que Arizona había presionado contra su estómago con la suya." Pero estoy segura de que van a respetar tu privacidad. "

"Estoy muy avergonzada", susurró Arizona. Ella cerró los ojos, apretando su brazo alrededor de Callie. "No quiero que la gente hable de mí. No quiero ver a la gente mirándome, como Owen me miró a mí esta noche. "

"Él estaba preocupado."

"Lo sé. No me gusta".

Callie le apretó la mano. "Yo te respaldo, cariño. Te lo prometo. Cualquiera que se mete contigo, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. "

Arizona, logró una pequeña sonrisa en eso. "El ejecutor".

"Maldita sea correcto". Callie miró por encima del hombro, y Arizona se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Tal vez deberías tomarte algún tiempo libre. Reagrupar. Luego, cuando estés lista, vuelves. "

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona, dijo, "Tengo pacientes que dependen de mí. No puedo desaparecer ".

"A veces tienes que cuidar de ti mismo."

La idea de pasar sus días en el sofá revolcándose en la miseria era demasiado horrible de imaginar. Por mucho que ella no quería hacer frente a sus compañeros de trabajo, Arizona anhelaba la posibilidad de perderse a sí misma en su trabajo. Si los niños no podían ayudar a hacer que se sientiera mejor, nadie lo haría. "La cirugía me dará algo más en qué pensar. Es lo que necesito en este momento. "

Callie se estableció de nuevo en la almohada. "Entiendo".

Se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, Arizona sabía que Callie aún estaba despierta. A pesar de su propio agotamiento, el sueño se sentía difícil de alcanzar, como un mito. Y Arizona casi tenía miedo de entregarse a él. ¿Quién sabía a dónde sus sueños la iban a llevar? Ella dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "La primera vez que he dado un puñetazo en la cara. Dolió".

Callie se puso tensa. "Te apuesto a que si".

"La primera vez..." Arizona tragó saliva. "La primera vez con un hombre."

Ahora podía sentir las oleadas de la ira y la devastación en Callie. "Yo sé", le susurró Callie. "Lo siento mucho."

"Lo odio", dijo en voz baja de Arizona. Y era cierto. Nunca había sentido un odio tan intenso en toda su vida. La fuerza de su odio era impactante, pero también reconfortante. Eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Así que se aferró a ella. "Quiero que muera."

"Lo sé."

"Yo no quiero sentirme de esta manera." Arizona descansó su mejilla en la espalda de Callie, escuchando el eco de su latido del corazón. "No se supone que debo sentirme así."

"¿Cómo se supone que te debes sentir?"

Arizona, vaciló. "Diferente". Se encogió de hombros y dijo, "como yo misma."

"Sigues siendo tú. Y yo no te culpo por odiarlo. Lo odio, también. "Callie entrelazados los dedos, acariciando la muñeca de Arizona con el pulgar. "Debes tratar de descansar un poco, cariño."

"Yo sé", le susurró Arizona. "Pero tengo miedo."

"Estoy aquí contigo." Callie puso su mano hacia atrás y con mucho cuidado tocó la cadera de Arizona. "Además están los unicornios y los arco iris. Vas a estar bien. "

Asientiendo con la cabeza, Arizona cerró los ojos y permitió que el agotamiento tomara el relevo. Vas a estar bien.

Deseaba creerlo.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo IV**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Cuando Callie volvió a su apartamento a empacar algunas cosas para una estancia prolongada en casa de Arizona, fue como entrar en otro mundo. Durante los últimos dos días, su universo entero había sido de Arizona: su dolor, su miedo, la culpa y las sombras que estaba tratando de ocultar tan difícilmente. Ahora, de pie en la puerta de su sala de estar, Callie vio moverse sensualmente a Cristina Yang contra el cuerpo de Owen, ambos se acariciaban en el sofá. La prueba de que el mundo seguía girando.

Era algo tan normal y Callie se sorprendió al sentirse incómoda. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, no era capaz de encontrar el humor apropiado para interrumpir. Para su alivio, Owen giró la cabeza, vio a Callie, y de inmediato agarró la mano de Cristina antes de que pudiera completar su viaje entre las piernas.

-Cristina. Owen estaba sin aliento.

Cristina siguió la mirada de Owen y saltó hacia atrás como una adolescente que había sido sorprendida por su madre. -¡Oh, Callie. Hola.

A Callie le dio una ola de vergüenza. -Hola.

-Yo no te oí entrar" Cristina se alisó la ropa mientras Owen tomó una almohada para ponerla por encima de su regazo. -Lo siento.

-No, lo siento. Callie entró en la habitación, pensando en correr junto a ellos directamente a su dormitorio. -Sólo vine a tomar un par de cosas. Voy a estar fuera en un minuto.

-Whoa. Cristina levantó la mano de Callie cuando pasaba por allí. -Espera un minuto. Espera.

-¿Cómo está Arizona?" dijo Owen.

Callie se detuvo delante del sofá. Se volvió hacia Owen y Cristina, armándose de valor para la conversación. Se merecían una actualización, incluso si Arizona no estaba contenta con la idea de que se hablara de ello. Aunque Callie no estaba segura de que sería capaz de mantenerse fuerte si ella tenía que decir todo en voz alta. -Ella está... bien. Si lo hace bien. Ustedes saben, tan bien como podría esperarse.

Owen asintió con la cabeza. -¿Has oído algo de la policía todavía?

-No van a tener los resultados de la prueba de ADN sino hasta dentro de dos a tres semanas. Y no tienen idea de quién lo hizo. Además de Cristina y Meredith, no hubo testigos. Arizona no pudo conseguir una buena mirada en él, tampoco. Así que no hay mucho para seguir adelante.

-Me gustaría haber sido más ayuda. Cristina frunció el ceño. -Simplemente estaba demasiado oscuro. Para el momento que nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, él ya estaba corriendo.

Callie se obligó a mantener la calma, para no dejar que su mente completara los detalles de aquella noche, como lo había estado haciendo sin descanso desde que Arizona, contó su historia a la detective Mendoza. Era difícil pensar en el hombre que hirió de Arizona, imaginar lo que le hizo a ella. ¿Tenía alguna idea de la devastación que causó? ¿Había alguna parte de él que le importara?

Probablemente no. Callie apretó los puños de sus manos mientras luchaba con la ira que se levantó en su pecho. Que alguien hubiera tratado la cosa más importante en su vida como si fuera basura era incomprensible. Que Callie no pudiera hacer nada para quitar el dolor de Arizona- era más que exasperante.

-Vamos a cruzar los dedos para que encuentren una coincidencia para el ADN, dijo Owen. -Así la policía podría atrapar al hombre que hizo eso.

-Y tirar la llave, murmuró Cristina.

-Sí, vamos a esperar, dijo Callie. Ella no sabía qué iba a hacer si lo atrapaban. ¿Podría sentarse en silencio en un tribunal con el hombre que golpeó Arizona en la cara y luego la sujetó y la violó? Era difícil imaginar no tratar de causarle algún dolor. La prisión era demasiado buena para él. Callie prefiería la idea de una muerte lenta. Incluso que era menos de lo que merecía. -Bueno, yo lo haré saber lo que escuchemos.

Cristina miró a Callie con verdadera preocupación, algo que parecía casi extraño en su cara normalmente impasible. -Entonces, ¿cómo es ella, físicamente? Los moretones deben ser bastantes desagradables por ahora. Yo sé que ella tiene que estar adolorida

-Del dolor etás en realidad un poco mejor hoy. Le va mejor. Callie se encogió de hombros. O por lo menos ella está poniendo una cara valiente. Pero los moretones... No tienes razón. Bueno.

No era bueno empezar a describir. Era difícil mirar a la cara de Arizona. Estaba magullada e hinchada, casi irreconocible por los golpes que había recibido. Lo peor eran sus ojos. Ellos estaban vacíos, increíblemente tristes. Sabiendo que el hombre había utilizado sus manos para hacerle eso a ella, usando su cuerpo, hacía que Callie quisiera destruir el mundo. Le daban ganas de gritar y llorar y romperse por completo.

Pero no podía. Ella era la roca de Arizona en esta situación. Si se permitía desmoronarse, quien estaría allí para recoger los pedazos de Arizona? No había nada que hacer, excepto ser fuerte.

-Daría cualquier cosa por diez minutos a solas con el chico. La voz de Owen era áspera, y Callie parpadeó, al ver una oscuridad detrás de su mirada que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. No era difícil imaginar lo que Owen podría lograr en esos diez minutos. Agradeció el pensamiento.

-Yo también, dijo Callie. -Confía en mí. Ella miró por el pasillo a la puerta de su habitación, haciendo un gesto torpe. -Así que de todos modos, me quedaré en casa de Arizona por un tiempo, creo. Ella quiere estar allí ahora mismo y yo quiero estar con ella, así que..." Callie se aclaró la garganta. -De todos modos, ustedes pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo. En su dormitorio, de preferencia. Al menos hasta que me vaya.

Owen hizo una mueca. -Lo siento de nuevo.

-No. Callie se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio. -El sexo es una buena cosa. Una cosa sana. Así que los dejo." Sabiendo que sonaba como un idiota, ella hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. –Nos vemos

Callie se precipitó en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella estaba agradecida por el escape. Tan agradable como fue a ver a sus amigos, hablar de Arizona fue difícil. Todo era todavíamuy reciente, tan fresco. Y aunque Owen y Cristina le preguntaron por la preocupación, el conocimiento de que Arizona no quería que la gente hablara de ella lo hizo mucho más difícil para Callie. Callie no quería decir o hacer nada que dañara a Arizona, no cuando ya estaba en tanto dolor.

Empacando su maleta más grande con la ropa y otros artículos esenciales, Callie estaba lista para irse en menos de quince minutos. Aunque eran unos diez minutos más de lo que había querido tomar. Estar lejos de Arizona, era una tortura. A pesar de la insistencia de Arizona para que recogiera sus cosas, Callie odiaba dejarla sola. Ahora que el impacto inicial del ataque se estaba desvaneciendo, Arizona, estaba agitada. Durante las últimos treinta y seis horas había oscilado entre un profundo silencio y el miedo tumultuoso, la ira y la tristeza, a menudo dentro de un lapso de cinco minutos. Era obvio que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, y peor que eso, culparse a sí misma por ello.

Eso es lo que realmente rompió el corazón de Callie. Nada de lo que decía parecía aliviar la auto-recriminación de Arizona, la aceptación sombría que ella se merecía de alguna manera lo que pasó porque ella había caminado hasta el coche sola. No había palabras mágicas que Callie pudiera decir, nada que pudiera hacer convencer a Arizona para perdonarse a sí misma. La única manera que Callie sabía que podía ayudar era mantenerse cerca. Estar allí. Y eso es lo que estaba decidida a hacer.

Cuando Callie dio un paso atrás en la sala de estar, Owen y Cristina se habían ido. La puerta del dormitorio de Cristina estaba cerrada, y aunque Callie no podía oír ningún ruido, se imaginó que estaban haciendo exactamente lo que ella le había dicho que hicieran. Era una especie de consuelo, en cierto modo: Normal. Esperanzador.

Saliendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Callie cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento detrás de ella. Luego se volvió y miró con nostalgia a la puerta de Mark. Ella realmente debería regresar. Ir a estar con Arizona. Llamar a la puerta de Mark sería egoísta. No importa lo mucho que deseaba ver a su mejor amigo.

La culpa se deslizó en el vientre de Callie a la sola idea de tener tiempo para sí misma lejos de Arizona. Claro, ver a Mark probablemente haría que se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos deberían estar en segundo lugar, por lo menos en estos momentos. Aunque Callie sabía lo que debía hacer, aún así no fue suficiente para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Aun a sabiendas de que Arizona, estaba esperando por su regreso, Callie anhelaba el hombro de Mark. Ella sólo necesitaba unos pocos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para hacer una broma, darle un abrazo... o cualquier cosa de las que el hacía para hacerla sentir mejor. Desde la noche del viernes no había hecho nada más que reprimir sus propias emociones, sabiendo que si lo permitía, ella no sería capaz de dar a Arizona, el apoyo constante que necesitaba. Callie sintió que Mark podría proporcionarle un alivio temporal y un poco de la fuerza que se le estaba agotando. Tal vez incluso darle un lugar donde ella pudiera dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía sin preocuparse por un momento por las consecuencias.

Dejando atrás la culpa, Callie puso su maleta a la puerta de Mark y llamó. Ella tendría suerte si él estaba allí. Más suerte si estuviera solo. Justo cuando estaba decidiendo que había sido una mala idea intentarlo siquiera, el bloqueo de la puerta se desactivó.

Mark abrió la puerta sin camisa. Por supuesto. -Callie.

-Hola. La voz de Callie se rompió el puro placer de verlo. Se aclaró la garganta, deseando no disolverseen llanto. -Oye, dijo de nuevo, esta vez más estable. -Siempre andas sin camisa, o es que acabo de tener suerte?

-Bueno, nunca se sabe cuando una hermosa mujer puede llamar a tu puerta. Mark dio un paso adelante y se reunió con Callie en un fuerte abrazo. -Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo está Arizona?

-Whoa. Callie se desligó de los brazos de Marcos, acariciando su pecho desnudo. -¿Y que tal si usted se pone una camisa en primer lugar y entonces si vamos a ponernos al día?"

Mark se encaminó a su sillón, cogiendo una camisa que había sobre el respaldar. Él la tiró por encima de su cabeza y levantó las manos. -Mejor?

-Mucho. Callie puso su maleta en su apartamento y la apoyó contra la pared. Luego se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. -Siento caerte así, sin avisar, vine a mi casa para conseguir algunas cosas, y pensé en decir hola.

-Por supuesto. Mark vino a unirse a ella en el sofá. -Me alegro de que estés aquí. Él inclinó la cabeza, y estudió lo ojos de Callie. -¿Cómo lo estas llevando, Torres?

Callie abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo, horrorizada cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y amenazaban con extenderse.

-Que mal, ¿eh?

Callie sacudió la cabeza. Los sentimiento eran una cosa, caerse en pedazo era otra. No había tiempo para eso ahora. Ella respiró hondo, luego exhaló. -Estoy bien.

-No me vengas con eso. La voz de Mark era amable pero insistente. –Tú sabes que puedes ser honesta conmigo. No es por eso que estás aquí?

Callie soltó un bufido, dándole a Mark una mirada de soslayo. Él la conocía muy bien así que no tenía mucho sentido pretender con él. -Arizona estámuy dañada, Mark. Ella está herida y triste y se culpa a si misma, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Trato de conseguir que coma algo. Traigo sus analgésicos. Mantengo su mano. Hablo con ella, pero hay tantas cosas que ella no está me diciendo. Nunca me he sentido tan impotente en toda mi vida, lo odio.

Marcos le tocó la rodilla a Callie. -Tengo la sensación de que no te estas dando suficiente crédito. Tú eres una persona increíble, Callie y tú amas a Arizona, más de lo que alguna vez has amado a alguien. Estoy seguro de que estás ayudando. Sólo por estar allí.

-Tú deberías verla, murmuró Callie. Apretó los puños sobre los ojos que le picaban, obligándose a darle la espalda a su emoción. Daba miedo verla tan cerca de la orilla. Si ella se cae, alguna vez podrá encontrar su camino de regreso? -Ella no se parece a sí misma. No actúa como ella. Esa luz en sus ojos? Se ha ido. El se la llevó.

-Ella va a estar de vuelta.

A Callie le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas. -Espero que sí.

-Ella es fuerte, Callie. Ella va a salir de esto. Contigo. La mano de Mark cayó sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia su pecho. -Anda, déjalo salir.

Callie sacudió la cabeza, incluso mientras se acomodaba en su regazo. -Tengo que volver.

-En primer lugar ocupate de ti, déjalo salir, dijo Mark. Él le acarició tiernamente por la espalda. -Entonces podrás hacerse cargo de ella.

Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Callie le susurró: -Yo no sé cómo. Ella tiene pesadillas. No puedo tenerla en la cama sin asustarla. Ella apenas ha comido nada desde el viernes, y no puedo... no puedo hacerlo mejor .

Mark apretó los brazos alrededor de Callie, pero no dijo nada. Ella escuchó latidos de su corazón debajo de la oreja, agradecida por su ritmo constante. Su sólida presencia hacía difícil recordar por qué tenía que ser tan fuerte.

-No puedo creer que esto le haya sucedido a ella... Callie se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando sintió la humedad de la camisa de Mark en contra de su cara. – …A nosotras.

-Yo sé, murmuró Mark en su pelo. -No es justo. Arizona es la persona más dulce del mundo. Ella no se merece esto. Y tú tampoco."

La rabia y el dolor de Callie finalmente salieron y sollozaba en el pecho de Marcos, demasiado cansada como para mantenerlas dentro por más tiempo. Estas fueron las lágrimas que había querido liberar desde el primer momento cuando Owen le contó lo sucedido. Las que no se había permitido. Mark sólo la abrazaba en silencio, manteniendola a salvo, mientras las ondas de la ira y la tristeza se derramaban en los ojos de Callie.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, minutos más tarde, Mark metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Te sientes mejor?

Callie se sentó y se pasó el dorso de su mano por la cara, riéndose de la gran mancha húmeda sobre el pecho de Mark. -Lo siento, te hice poner una camisa y lo único que conseguí fue mojarla.

Mark le dio una sonrisa diabólica, un brillo familiar en los ojos. -No sería la primera vez…

-No, dijo Callie, pero ni siquiera trató de reprimir su sonrisa. Increíble la forma en que él siempre se las arreglaba para aclarar su estado de ánimo. -Me siento mejor, en realidad.

-Bien.

A pesar de la incomodidad leve en su descomposición, Callie se dio cuenta de que sentía con unos diez kilos menos. Más importante aún, ella estaba lista para ser fuerte para Arizona de nuevo. Callie se dio unas palmadas en los muslos y exhaló. -Wow. Sí, eso es mucho mejor, si te digo la verdad. Ella agarró la mano de Mark y se la apretó. -Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Bueno, usted tendría un hombre menos devastadoramente guapo en su vida. Mark sonrió luego se puso serio con rapidez. -Tú va a estar bien, Callie?

-Sí. Callie exhaló. -Sí, yo voy a estar bien. Por Arizona.

-Supongo que deberías regresar…

-Definitivamente. Callie miró su reloj. Ella había estado con Mark poco más de diez minutos. -No me gusta dejarla sola.

-Entiendo. Marcos se levantó y le tendió la mano. Él la atrajo hacia sus pies, dándole una palmada en la espalda. –Ve a cuidar de ella. Asegúrate de que coma algo.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero las palabras le dieron a Callie un flash de inspiración inesperada, y ella sonrió a Mark. -Lo haré.

-Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas hablar?. Mark la acompañó hasta la puerta, pero le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera abrirlo. -Cuando tengas que hablar. Cuando sientas que necesites ventilarte, yo soy tu hombre. Incluso dejaré que me pegues si es necesario. Ya sabes, si eso ayuda.

Callie alzó una ceja. ¿En serio?

-Bueno, no muy duro.

Riendo, Callie se inclinó y besó en la mejilla a Mark. -Gracias, Mark.

-Como sea, se quejó Mark. Con una evidente sonrisa, hizo rodar la maleta de Callie a la puerta y la abrió para ella. -Te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo harás.

#

Callie volvió al departamento de Arizona una hora y media después de su partida. Se había tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero esperaba que la bolsa de papel marrón en sus manos podría ganar su perdón. Si lo que había dentro no hacía feliz a Arizona, Callie no sabía que lo haría.

Arizona estaba todavía sentada en el sofá, donde Callie le había dejado, viendo algo en la televisión. Incluso desde la puerta, Callie podía ver la mente de Arizona trabajando. Odiaba imaginar lo que su pareja estaba pensando. No quería imaginar, pero no pudo evitar que su mente le suministrara una larga lista de posibilidades. Desde el ceño levemente fruncido en el rostro maltrecho de Arizona, Callie sabía que era algo pesado.

Con la esperanza de rescatar a Arizona de cualquier tormento que ella estuviera pasando, Callie dijo: -Hola, cariño.

Arizona se sorprendió un poco. -Oh. Ella se iluminó. -Calliope.

Fue breve, sólo duró un instante, pero el corazón de Callie se disparó al ver la verdadera alegría en los ojos de Arizona. -Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo. Pero te he traído un regalo.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, chequeando en la muñeca el reloj que Callie sabía que todavía estaba en su mesita de noche. Ella no había vestido o salido desde la noche del viernes. -No, está muy bien. No pasó mucho tiempo en absoluto. Intermitente, como si volviera después de un largo viaje mental, Arizona silenciando la televisión con un clic del control remoto, dijo: -Todo va bien?

-Sí. Callie se encogió de hombros, se quitó la chaqueta y después fue a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Arizona. Puso la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. -Hablé con Owen y Cristina por un par de minutos. Cristina quería saber cómo estabas, le dije que el dolor fue mejor hoy.

-Así es.

Callie decidió pasar por alto el resto de la conversación. No quería traer a colación el tema de la policía o el atacante de Arizona. No cuando estaba a punto de introducir la idea de la cena. Hablar de la violación mataría cualquier apetito que Arizona pudiera tener. -Entonces me detuve a ver a Mark durante diez minutos. Callie comprobó la reacción de Arizona. -Yo odiaba estar lejos de ti más tiempo, pero fue bueno verlo.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, buscando los ojos de Callie antes de levantar la mano para trazar la línea de la mandíbula de Callie. -Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. ¿Te ayudó?

Un poco avergonzada de admitir exactamente lo mal que había tenido que llorar las cosas, Callie se encogió de hombros. -Fue bueno. No hablamos mucho.

Arizona, dejó caer su mano y su mirada, recogiendola en la rodilla al fondo de su pijama. -Yo sé que dije que no quiero que la gente habla de mí, dijo, "y así es, pero…, Ella se encogió de hombros. -Tú puedes hablar, Calliope. Tú tienes que hablar, y yo confío en ti para saber lo que está bien decir. Y a quién decírselo.

-Sé que Mark no es precisamente tu persona favorita. Callie apoyó la cabeza en la parte de atrás del sofá. Con cuidado, levantó la mano y acarició un mechón del cabello rubio de Arizona. -Lo siento por eso.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Él es tu mejor amigo. No me gusta que haya dormido contigo, y él puede ser... bueno, Mark, pero… Otro encogimiento de hombros. -Yo sé lo valiente que estás tratando de ser para mí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que aprecio eso?"

-Un montón? Callie vio la oportunidad de que ella pudiera acercarse al lado juguetón de Arizona, y bateó sus pestañas delicadamente. -Racimos?

-Precisamente. Racimos. Arizona se acercó más, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Callie. Callie la envolvió en un abrazo suave, feliz de tenerla tan cerca. -Yo soy patética si admito cuánto me alegro de que estés de vuelta?

-No por lo que a mí respecta. Besando el pelo de Arizona, Callie echó un vistazo a la televisión y sonrió. -Las chicas de oro, ¿eh?

-Es la sopa de pollo.

El corazón de Callie estaba tan lleno de amor que sentía como que podría estallar. -Lo sé. Funciona?

Arizona inhaló, luego dudó. Volvió el rostro y besó en la pendiente de la mama de Callie a través de su camiseta. El contacto fue inocente, simplemente Arizona lo hizo en busca de una conexión, Callie, simplemente apretó su abrazo.

-Estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil para no pensar, Arizona dijo por fin-. -Acerca de las ETS, el VIH, el embarazo. Cómo todavía me duele al orinar.

Callie cerró los ojos. Fue una cosa muy buena que ella había dejado todas sus lágrimas en casa de Mark. Esto la habría roto con seguridad. -El anticonceptivo de emergencia hace que el embarazo no sea un problema. Tú estás tomando antibióticos, el análisis de sangre inicial, parecía limpio. Vamos a cruzar el puente del VIH cuando lleguemos a él en seis semanas, pero ambas sabemos que la posibilidad de infección es mínima. Al abrir los ojos, Callie la miró y le dio a Arizona una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Estás bien. Vamos a pasar por todo lo que viene juntas. Pero tú estás bien.

Arizona, le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. Señaló en la bolsa de papel marrón. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Oh. Callie vio la cara de Arizona. -La cena. ¿Tienes hambre?

Suspirando, Arizona asintió con seriedad. -Voy a comer algo.

Callie se liberó de Arizona y se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando la bolsa. Ella sacó un recipiente de plástico y la puso sobre la mesa de café. Entonces ella se echó hacia atrás y estudió la reacción de Arizona.

La boca de Arizona hizo una mueca. -¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?

-Si usted piensa que es su favorito de hummus de pimiento rojo asado, entonces sí. Callie reveló la bolsa de pan integral de pita que completó el bocado más querido de Arizona. -¿Le interesa?

En lugar de ver la sonrisa que había querido sacar, Callie vio con horror como los ojos de Arizona se llenaron de lágrimas. -Te amo, Calliope.

-Esto se supone que te hace feliz, dijo Callie, acunando el rostro magullado de Arizona en sus manos. -No para provocar lágrimas.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, dijo Arizona, a pesar de que la mirada de gran intensidad emocional en su rostro apenas sugería alegría. -Me siento tan afortunada de tenerte.

-Es sólo el hummus.

-No, no lo es. Arizona tomó el recipiente de plástico, finalmente esbozando una sonrisa. -Es todo.

Sintiendo que esta era su oportunidad de conseguir que Arizona comiera algo, Callie abrió la bolsa de pan de pita y pescó uno. -¿Quieres que caliente esto para ti?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, tomando el pan de Callie. -Está bien así.

Callie observó en silencio como Arizona resquebrajó el recipiente de hummus y recogió un poco con el pan de pita. Ella lo metió en la boca y masticó lentamente, y luego cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Incluso negro y azul, su rostro era la viva imagen de la satisfacción.

-Oh, esto es bueno. Arizona inspiró y rápidamente arrancó otro pedazo de pan de pita, para sumergirlo en el hummus con entusiasmo. -Esto es perfecto.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Arizona, se tomó un descanso y le dijo a Callie señalando hacia el recipente del hummus. -Toma un poco.

-En un minuto, dijo Callie. En este momento ella simplemente quería ver a Arizona disfrutando de algo. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que vio por última vez a Arizona tan feliz, pero bien podría haber sido para siempre. A Callie se le hinchó el corazón. -Me alegro de que esto haya sido una buena opción.

-Tú me conoces bien. Dijo Arizona sonriendo, luego hizo una mueca. Ella levantó la mano para tocarse el corte en el labio inferior. -Será bueno cuando sonreír deje de doler.

-Sí, así será. Callie sonrió a pesar de la punzada en el pecho al ver el dolor de Arizona. Ella quería mantener el estado de ánimo mientras fuera posible. -Tú tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Inclinando la cabeza, Arizona, se sonrojó y tímidamente le tocó su cara. -No por el momento.

-Tú no podrías ser más impresionante, Arizona. Callie arrancó un pedazo de pan de pita y le dio un mordisco saludable al hummus, con la esperanza de animar a Arizona para seguir comiendo. -Incluso cubierta de hematomas, eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca.

-Estás tratando de hacerme feliz otra vez.

-¿Está funcionando? Callie rozó a Arizona con su dedo del pie. -Un poco?

-Sí. Arizona, miró el pan en la mano, luego, lentamente, le dio otro mordisco. -No me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que empecé a comer esto.

Aliviada, Callie se permitió caer en un cómodo silencio mientras comían. Esperó a que Arizona hubiera comido lo suficiente para llenarse antes de volver a hablar. –Algo más que te levanta además de las chicas de oro? Callie miró a la televisión, asombrada de cómo el espectáculo siempre parecía estar en el. -Porque yo sé que sí

-Derek Shepherd llamó mientras estabas fuera, dijo en voz baja Arizona. Se secó las manos y luego se sentó contra los cojines del sofá, buscando la mirada de Callie. -Me animó a tomar un tiempo libre, si lo necesito.

-¿Qué le dijiste?. Callie sabía que Arizona quería volver a trabajar, pero personalmente pensaba que era demasiado pronto. Más aún porque Arizona quería mantener su vida privada, y en este momento su aparición lo que lograría sería alimentar los rumores. No había suficiente maquillaje en el mundo para cubrir los cortes y las contusiones en su rostro. Y el dolor era aún evidente en cada paso que saber exactamente cómo, todo el mundo vería que estaba herida. -Tal vez tomar una o dos semanas no sería una mala idea.

Arizona le dio una mirada que no dejó ninguna duda acerca de su deseo de regresarse a sí misma a una rutina normal. -Le dije que estaría en la mañana del miércoles.

Esos eran dos días menos de lo que Callie había pensado que Arizona debería manterse alejada. Todavía no era tiempo suficiente, en opinión de Callie, pero estaba contenta de saber que Arizona no tenía intención de volver al día siguiente. -Oh. Bueno! Voy a dar una llamada a Derek y decirle que voy a estar fuera hasta el miércoles, también.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Tú no tienes que hacer eso. En serio.

La reacción inicial de Callie fue sentirse herida. ¿Acaso Arizona no la quería cerca? -¿Qué?

-Yo puedo ser yo misma. No hay necesidad que tú permanezcas conmigo.

-¿No me quieres aquí?. Callie se preparó para la respuesta de Arizona. Desde ese momento en la sala de examen, cuando Arizona no estaba segura de que quería a Callie para pasar la entrevista de la policía, Callie casi había estado esperando que Arizona la rechazara. Hasta el momento, Arizona se había inclinado sobre ella sin falta. Pero eso no significaba que podía suceder. "Si no quieres, esta bien. Puedo ir a trabajar. Pero pensé...

Los ojos azules de Arizona se habían ampliado, y Callie supo que Arizona había visto más en sus palabras de lo que Callie tenía la intención de revelar. -Te quiero conmigo, Calliope. Es que odio que tomes tiempo libre en mi cuenta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Callie intentó dar sentido a eso. -¿Por qué? Tú eres la mejor razón para tomar tiempo libre, en cualquier circunstancia.

-Bueno, esto no es exactamente un viaje de fin de semana a Napa, por lo que…

-Hola. Callie interrumpió a Arizona, levantando sus manos y llevándolas a los labios para colocar un suave beso en los nudillos. -Esto es realmente una de las situaciones de "en las buenas y en las malas" para mi. Nosotras, quiero decir. No estoy aquí sólo para fines de semana en Napa. Quiero estar todos los días contigo. No importa lo que traigan esos días.

Arizona, parpadeó, mientras una lágrima se asomaba cayendo de cada ojo. -Maldita sea, susurró mientras se secaba la cara con el dorso de su brazo. -Lo siento.

Callie sacudió la cabeza. Estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, definitivamente. Era evidente por la luz que se vislumbraba en la mirada de Arizona. –Si tú todavía no lo sabes, lo estoy diciendo ahora_. Estoy aquí. Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti._

-Yo lo sé. Yo sólo estoy... aún acostumbrándome a eso, murmuró Arizona. -Estoy bastante segura de que nunca he estado con una mujer que se habría quedado conmigo a través de algo como esto antes.

-Tus ex novias eran estúpidas. Yo se conservar algo que vale la pena cuando lo veo.

Arizona, se echó a reír. Inclinándose, ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Callie. -Yo también

Callie inspiró, rodeada por el olor de Arizona y le encantó. Quemaba en deseos para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Arizona, pero vaciló, no quería asustarla. -¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Más te vale.

Callie serpenteó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arizona, sosteniéndola con ternura. Ella apretó los labios en el cabello de Arizona y cerró los ojos. -Esto es bueno.

Arizona, entregada en el abrazo de Callie. -Sí, lo es. Su dedo trazó las letras en el frente de la camiseta de Callie. -Eres tan cuidadosa conmigo.

Era difícil de leer el tono de Arizona. Callie pensó por un momento y luego preguntó: -¿Es eso algo malo?

-No, es dulce. Agradable. Arizona, acarició con su mano un lado del pecho de Callie, y Callie inhaló en silencio, esperando que Arizona no se diera cuenta como esa pequeña caricia la afectó. -Espero que no dure mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

Callie se apoyó en los cojines, tirando a Arizona con ella. -Esto dura mientras dura. Vamos a tu ritmo.

Descansando la palma de su mano plana sobre el pecho de Callie, Arizona, dijo: -Yo no quiero ser frágil.

-Lo sé.

-Yo no soy frágil.

-Lo sé. Callie besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Arizona. –Tú no debes preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. Sólo han pasado dos días. Ni siquiera has sanado todavía.

-Sólo quiero volver a la normalidad, murmuró Arizona, recogiendo sus rodillas hacia arriba. -Estoy cansada de sentirme así.

-Entiendo. Pero sé paciente contigo misma, ¿de acuerdo?. Callie enlazó sus dedos con los de Arizona, manteniendo sus manos sobre el corazón de Callie. -Algo te sucedió a ti. Algo aterrador y doloroso y traumático. Está bien que necesites tiempo para recuperarte. Está bien ser frágil por un tiempo.

Arizona no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar sus manos juntas y mantuvo la respiración. Callie podía sentir su mente trabajando. Deseó poder apagarlo por sólo una noche, para dar a Arizona, un descanso de sus pensamientos.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas, Callie nunca había visto a Arizona volverse para adentro. Ella sabía que ahora había cosas que Arizona guardaba para si misma, recuerdos o preocupaciones que Arizona consideraba demasiado privadas para compartir. Callie también sabía que era un privilegio que ella la dejara entrar. Así que ella no quería empujar.

Más que nada, Callie quería que Arizona pudiera confiarle a ella todos sus demonios. Sea lo que fuera que no quería decir en voz alta. Peor que los golpes, incluso peor que el vacío en los ojos de Arizona, era el conocimiento de que Arizona había elegido sufrir sola. Que había partes que ella no quería compartir con Callie. Las cosas que ella pensaba que eran demasiado terribles para que Callie las conociera, así que en vez de compartirlos decidió cargar con el peso de esos secretos por su cuenta.

No queriendo arriesgarse a destruir el estado de ánimo de Arizona, Callie no dijo nada. Hacía sólo dos días, y no quería forzar a Arizona para hablar. Así no era cómo iba a ganarse la confianza de Arizona.

Callie acarició el brazo de Arizona con su mano libre, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Esto era lo más íntimo que habían compartido desde el ataque. Callie casi contuvo el aliento en un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil, temerosa de moverse para que no provocar el pánico o el malestar. Ella no quería que el momento llegara a su final.

Después de un par de minutos, la respiración de Arizona se hizo más lenta y más profunda, evidenciando que se había quedado dormida. Callie no se sorprendió. El sueño de Arizona en las últimas dos noches había sido irregular a lo sumo, así que ahora que su estómago estaba lleno era lógico que finalmente sucumbiera a su agotamiento. Otro de los éxitos. La cena y el sueño. Callie no podía haber pedido un mejor final para el día de Arizona.

Los ojos de Callie veian que ahora ella era capaz de relajarse por primera vez ese día. Moviéndose lentamente para no despertar a Arizona, tomó el control de la televisión que estaba muda y pusó el volumen muy bajo, lista para su propia dosis de sopa de pollo.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo V**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

A sólo dos horas de haber regresado a su primer día de trabajo, Arizona tenía miedo de que quizás Callie estuviera en lo cierto. Tal vez ella debería haber tenido más tiempo libre. Tal vez había estado demasiado ansiosa por fingir que todo estaba normal. Debido a que la verdad era que no se sentía normal nunca más. Sin hacer rondas, sin hablar con sus pacientes, y ciertamente sin enfrentar el interrogatorio que veía en la mirada de los fabricantes de pequeños humanos y sus colegas cuando vieron las heridas que su maquillaje no podía cubrir. A pesar de que llevaba su mejor sonrisa alegre, Arizona, no creía que ella estaba engañando a nadie. Seguramente podrían ver cuán dañada y sacudida estaba, como desconectada de sí misma.

Incluso sus jóvenes pacientes notaban que algo andaba mal. Gracie Williams, de cuatro años, había dado un vistazo antes de preguntar de dónde sacó sus moretones, ante el horror evidente de sus padres. Después de ingeniárselas, Arizona fue capaz de inventar una historia sobre la lucha contra un dragón que ella ganó, manteniendo una sonrisa radiante firmemente plantada en su cara. Dentro de ella se estaba muriendo, la certeza de que los padres de Gracie sabían la verdad, que podían verlo escrito en cada movimiento que hacía, en cada palabra que decía.

Arizona, odiaba mostrar debilidad. Odiaba llorar durante su conflicto con las figuras de autoridad, tanto que a veces no podía contener sus emociones de rabia. Es por eso que ella siempre trató de mantenerse lo más positiva posible en cada situación. Actuando como si fuera siempre feliz en realidad quería decir que estaba feliz por lo general-y aun cuando ella no lo estuviera, nadie tenía que saber a menos que ella eligiera para decirles.

A Arizona no le gustaba mostrar sus grietas. Se suponía que debía ser fuerte, la persona que su padre le enseñó ser. Un buen hombre en la tormenta.

Eso significaba que lo más probable era que Callie estaba en lo correcto. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para estar de vuelta, porque su sonrisa no la estaba ayudando. Arizona no estaba feliz, y actuar como si lo fuera, no parecía estar engañando a nadie. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella dondequiera que iba. Se sentía como si todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, y que podían ver lo que estaba luchando, y ese dolor era demasiado personal para compartir.

Pero eso no significaba que Arizona iba a aceptar la derrota. Ella estaba decidida a pasar el día. Luego se levantaría por la mañana y lo haría de nuevo. Porque ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Así que tenía que hacer su mejor trabajo. Si ayudar a los niños moribundos no podía alejar su mente de su propio problema, algo que parecía pálido en comparación, de verdad, entonces no sabía que lo haría. Y como ella le había dicho a Callie, no podía abandonar a sus pacientes. Ellos la necesitan, sin importar lo que había sucedido en su vida personal.

Exhausta después de hacer rondas, Arizona decidió que una ruptura de la interacción humana estaba bien. Ella encontró una cama vacía en un pasillo vacío y se sentó. Sacando su teléfono inteligente de su bolsillo, dio unos golpecitos en el icono para comprobar su correo electrónico. Cinco días sin haberlo revisado implicaba sin duda que había un montón de mensajes para ponerse al día.

Como sospechaba, tenía setenta y tres e-mails no leídos desde la noche del viernes. Arizona comenzó a desplazarse a través de ellos, escribiendo respuestas breves cuando era necesario, hasta que llegó a un mensaje urgente enviado el sábado por la mañana a todo el personal del hospital. De: Jefe Derek Shepherd. Asunto: Alerta de seguridad. La garganta se le secó a Arizona al abrir el correo electrónico y leer el mensaje en silencio.

Las frases saltaron sobre ella. "Un empleado del hospital fue asaltado sexualmente en el estacionamiento del personal. Por la seguridad de todo el personal, estamos pidiendo que nadie vaya a pie a su coche solo por la noche..." Pero lo peor para Arizona era el final, "…Los agentes de seguridad estarán a su disposición para acompañar a los empleados a sus coches bajo petición".

Arizona cerró el mensaje con una mano temblorosa. Luego guardó su teléfono y trató de mantener la calma.

Ella comprendió por qué Derek había enviado el correo electrónico. Él tenía que hacerlo. Para seguridad de todos, para cubrir las espaldas del hospital. Pero ahora, incluso si existía la posibilidad de que alguien en el edificio no lo sabía, ahora si sabían que era de ella a quien se refería el correo. La que había caminado hasta el coche sola. Era obvio: Arizona había desaparecido durante varios días, vuelve con moretones en su cara. Y la gente hablaba. Una gran cantidad.

"Mierda".

Arizona, cerró los ojos y trajo sus rodillas contra el pecho, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ellos. Todo el mundo sabía lo que el hombre le había hecho a ella. Todos sabían que se caía a pedazos. El estómago de Arizona se revolvió y exhaló lentamente. Tratando de no perder el magro desayuno que había comido.

Ella sólo quería ser impresionante otra vez.

#

-**Demonios**. Dijo Callie al leer el correo electrónico de Derek Shepherd, se le hundió el corazón. -**Mierda**.

-¿Malas noticias? Meredith Grey, dijo detrás de Callie.

Callie cerró la sesión de su cuenta de correo electrónico y se alejó de la computadora. Al no saber cómo responder, dijo, -¿Has visto a Arizona?

La mirada de Meredith se suavizó. -No en un par de horas, lo siento. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba con su paciente con la anomalía de Ebstein.

-Oh. Gracias. Callie suspiró, tratando de decidir si debía ir a buscar a su pareja o no. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Arizona viera la "Alerta de Seguridad" en el e-mail, ella se molestaría. No importaba que Derek hubiera guardado los detalles, que no hubiera mencionado nombres. Arizona sabría tan bien como Callie que cualquier esperanza de que la noticia de su ataque no se había extendido por el hospital como reguero de pólvora era prácticamente imposible con ese mensaje.

El primer instinto de Callie era advertir a Arizona sobre el correo electrónico para que no la tomara por sorpresa. Si no lo había leído ya. Sin embargo, dudó, no quería que Arizona sintiera que la estaba manejando con guantes de seda. Desde la noche que Arizona se había quedado dormida en sus brazos en el sofá, Callie había percibido un sutil cambio en su estado de ánimo. Menos reacia a mostrar sus emociones, un poco más lejos de pretender que todo estaba bien. Callie sabía que si intentaba estar allí para Arizona por cada pequeña cosa, corría el riesgo de ser acusada de ser sobre protectora. Arizona estaba decidida a recuperarse de su ataque como si fuera el tipo de cosa que sólo podría dejar de lado y olvidar, y a Callie le preocupaba que si ella expresaba su preocupación, Arizona se molestaría.

En cuanto a Meredith, Callie pensó que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para medir el clima en el hospital. Nadie estaba más profundamente aprovechada para el chisme en el Seattle Grace Mercy West que Meredith Grey. -¿La gente está hablando? Acerca de ella?

Meredith parpadeó, y luego tomó el brazo de Callie y la condujo a un rincón tranquilo de la estación de la enfermera. -¿Qué?

-No van a hablar delante de mí, dijo Callie. -Ellos saben que no pueden hablar delante de mí. Pero... bueno, tú que siempre pareces tener el dedo en el pulso de este lugar. -¿Todo el mundo sabe, están hablando?

Se mordió el labio, Meredith vaciló un momento y luego dijo: -Más o menos. Sí.

-Mierda, murmuró Callie de nuevo. -Eso es lo que ella no quería. Ella no necesita eso.

-Lo sé. Meredith le dio un gesto de desesperanza. -Algunas personas nos vieron traerla aquí después... después. Entonces una vez que todo el mundo se enteró de que alguien fue atacado el viernes por la noche…

-Sí, la gente no es estúpida. La mirada de Callie se lanzó por encima del hombro de Meredith, a una enfermera que estaba tratando de no hacer obvio el hecho de que ella estaba mirando a Callie. -¿Qué? Callie dijo en voz alta, satisfecha cuando la enfermera rápidamente se cubrió el rostro en un gráfico.

-Ellos no quieren hacer ningún daño."Meredith bajó la voz a un murmullo. -Es sólo que a todos les gusta Arizona. Ellos se preocupan por ella. Y, por supuesto, la gente se asustó. Eso ocurrió en el estacionamiento, el mismo por el que todos hemos caminado cientos de veces.

-Yo lo entiendo. Callie se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, buscando la corriente de constante movimiento de personas detrás de Meredith para detectar cualquier signo de Arizona. Si ella se encontraba con Arizona, sería más fácil. Ella realmente quería ver cómo estaba, para saber que estaba bien. -Yo lo entiendo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo está?. La preocupación en la voz tranquila de Meredith enfocó a Callie para volver a su conversación.

-Ella está..., Callie se apagó. Fue una pregunta tonta, y ella de verdad estaba cansada de responder a ella. -No sé.

-No he podido dejar de... pensar en ella, preocuparme. Meredith echó su mirada al suelo, y luego miró a los ojos de Callie con un gesto de vergüenza. -No es nada comparado con lo que debe estar sintiendo, estoy segura.

-Gracias por estar ahí para ella esa noche, dijo Callie en voz baja. Quería decirle antes. Porque eso ayudó. Sin duda ayudó

-Sólo desearía que Cristina y yo hubiéramos llegado hasta allí diez minutos antes...

Diez minutos. Eso es todo el tiempo que había tomado para que el hombre cambiara sus vidas al revés. Hacer daño a la mujer que amaba tan terriblemente que Callie no sabía si volvería a ser la misma. Callie sacudió la cabeza, cortando el resto del pensamiento de Meredith.

Callie dijo: -Todos tenemos remordimientos, las cosas que nos hubiera gustado haber hecho de otra manera. No era sólo el profundo sentimiento de culpa de Arizona por caminar hasta el coche sola. ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos cinco días Callie en silencio se amonestó a sí misma por no escoltar a Arizona a su coche? Ella podría haberlo hecho. No era que había estado atada en una cirugía. Había estado soñando despierta en la estación de las enfermeras mientras que a Arizona la estaban sosteniendo en el suelo y la violaron. Pero Callie sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos era para volverse loco, y todo lo que podía hacer era perdonarse a sí misma por no ser capaz de ver el futuro, y entonces seguir adelante. -Lo que pasó, pasó. Ahora sólo tenemos que lidiar con eso.

La charla fue tanto para ella como para Meredith. Callie logró una sonrisa incómoda cuando Meredith asintió con la cabeza. -Tienes razón. ¿Quiere que le diga a Arizona tú las estás buscando para ella, si la veo?

Callie intentó decidir su mejor jugada. Ella dudó y luego dijo: -Si tú puedes encontrar una manera de hablarle donde estoy... y tratar de conseguir que ella me busque... pero sin que ella sepa que yo estaba buscándola...

Meredith sonrió con simpatía. -No quieres que piense que estás husmeando.

-¿Crees que estoy husmeando?

-No. Meredith movió la cabeza para dar énfasis. -No, creo que estás preocupada. Y tú la estas cuidando. ¿Acaso ella piensa que tú estás husmeando?

-Yo no lo creo. Callie pensó en los últimos días. A Arizona, definitivamente le gustaba tenerla cerca, y ella había buscado la comodidad física más de una vez. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió que Arizona no deseaba descargar completamente todo lo que llevaba en el interior con Callie. Arizona quería hacer pensar a Callie que ella era fuerte. Más que eso, Arizona, quería ser fuerte. Así que haber pensar a Arizona que Callie la podía percibir como débil es lo peor que Callie podía imaginar. -Quiero que ella sepa que yo sé que ella es fuerte. Pero también quiero protegerla.

-Ella tiene suerte de tenerte. Y voy a dejar caer pistas si la veo. Meredith apretó el brazo de Callie brevemente, dando un paso hacia atrás. -Debo volver a mi paciente. Lo van a llevar al quirófano en un par de horas.

Callie saludó a Meredith a distancia. -Por supuesto. Ve. Cuando Meredith se volvió para irse, Callie añadió, -Y, gracias.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Meredith dijo, -Quiero saber si tú necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

-Por supuesto. Suspirando, Callie vio a Meredith irse. Había trabajo que hacer, pero era duro mantener su mente en sus pacientes sabiendo que Arizona estaba en el edificio en algún lugar, muy posiblemente molesta. O a punto de estar molesta, una vez que ella viera el correo electrónico.

Tomó todo lo que Callie tenía para no correr por los pasillos del Seattle Grace Mercy West en busca de Arizona. Necesitaba abrazarla, escuchar su voz, para saber que estaba bien. Lo único que la detuvo fue el recuerdo de Arizona, acunando en sus brazos hace dos noches, escuchando la declaración insistente de Arizona acerca de su fuerza: "Yo no soy frágil". Cuando Arizona decidió algo, pegado a ella, y ella había decidido que podía manejar a volver a trabajar hoy. Callie sólo tenía que confiar en que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Por encima de todo, ella tenía que confiar en que si Arizona la necesitaba, ella se lo haría saber.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

#

Arizona abrió su casillero con las manos temblorosas. Metió la mano en la parte de atrás y agarró el paquete de cigarrillos sin abrir que había comprado un par de meses atrás, durante una cirugía particularmente riesgosa de un bebé de siete meses de edad. Por suerte, el bebé había sobrevivido y ella nunca había tenido que caer en el hábito. Los cigarrillos eran el último recurso de Arizona en los momentos difíciles, y hoy era un momento muy difícil.

Deslizándose el paquete y un encendedor en sus pantalones de matorral, Arizona dejó el vestuario y corrió hacia el aislado balcón del tercer piso, donde no conocía a nadie que pudiera interrumpirla. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que fumaba. Incluso si se tratara de un solo cigarrillo. Y realmente, realmente lo necesitaba.

Arizona, suspiró de alivio cuando vio el balcón vacío. Ella salió y abrió la puerta que cerró tras ella, y luego caminó hasta la esquina de los afloramientos pequeños, donde no se puede ver desde el interior del edificio. Con los dedos temblorosos, sacó el paquete de cigarrillos y retiró el envoltorio. Le tomó un minuto más o menos, pero finalmente fue capaz de desenvolver y abrir la caja.

Le temblaban las manos. Se suponía que ella era un cirujano de primera clase.

Con una sonrisa triste, Arizona, logró producir una llama con su encendedor en el primer intento. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, por lo menos. Dejó el cigarrillo en la boca y lo aspiró detrás de su mano ahuecada, esperando sentir la emoción de alivio, la euforia que la primera calada produce generalmente.

En lugar de eso fue golpeada por una ola de la memoria, provocada por el olor del cigarrillo entre los labios. En primer lugar la sensación visceral de ser penetrada fuerte y rápido, se abría en la manera más dolorosa posible. A continuación, un flash de la sofocante mano del hombre presionado la boca, apestando a tabaco, amortiguando sus gritos.

Arizona, dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca y se dobló por la cintura, agarrándose a la barandilla delante de ella mientras ella luchaba por no perder el conocimiento. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, pero eso fue peor. Con los ojos cerrados, no podía estar segura de que ella estaba a salvo, que era la mitad del día, que estaba en el balcón del ala este. Así que Arizona abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el cigarrillo encendido al lado de su pie, preguntándose cómo demonios alguna vez regresaría a la habitación y fingir estar bien ahora. Poniéndo una mano en su estómago, ella apagó el cigarrillo con el zapato para que no pudiera olerlo más.

Por lo menos la violación le había quitado su peor vicio. Dudaba que a Callie le partiera el corazón este efecto secundario en particular.

El sonido de la abertura de la puerta del balcón sacudió de Arizona en posición vertical. Su corazón se aceleró al ver a un hombre invadir su santuario, a continuación, su estómago se retorció cuando se dio cuenta que era Alex Karev. Perfecto.

Karev la vio enseguida. -Hola. Se detuvo y parpadeó. En lugar de sonreír o de fruncir el ceño, las dos únicas expresiones que parecía tener a su disposición, le dio una especie de mirada simpática. Esa mirada. -¿Está bien, doctora Robbins?

Arizona, sabía que iba a encajar un instante antes que ella. Demasiado tarde para detenerse. -Vete a la mierda, Karev.

Karev fue claramente derribado por el lenguaje de Arizona, no es que ella pudiera culparlo. Era completa y absolutamente impropio de ella hablar con alguien así, en particular con alguien cuya única trasgresión fue mostrar preocupación. Pero Arizona no quería la preocupación de Alex Karev. O su piedad. Ella no quería que él fuera amable con ella. El no era así, y ella no podía soportar que Karev de todas las personas cambiara su forma de tratarla.

-No quise interrumpirla, dijo Karev, levantando una mano y retrocediendo. -Voy a dejarte en paz.

Los ojos de Arizona se llenaron de lágrimas. Horrorizada, no sólo por su reacción exagerada, sino también por la emoción que sabía que ya no sería capaz de ocultar, Arizona, corrió hacia la puerta. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando Karev se apartó para no tener que tropezarse con él al volver a entrar.

-Lo siento, murmuró Arizona, entrando al edificio. Sin esperar una respuesta, corrió por el pasillo antes de que ella comenzara a llorar delante de él. Ella se negó a dejar que nadie viera las lágrimas que sentía por llegar. Sin romper su paso, Arizona mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se apresuró a la habitación de guardia más cercana.

Ella necesitaba diez minutos para desmoronarse. Entonces ella misma se unificaría para volver a intentarlo.

#

-Usted puede tener más analgésicos en una hora. Callie levantó una ceja cuando el chico de la fraternidad, su paciente operado de la rodilla abrió la boca para protestar, moviendo la cabeza para cortarle el paso. -En serio, en una hora. Usted esta apenas lúcido ahora

-Usted esta apenas lúcido ahora, repitió el muchacho con una sonrisa de ebriedad. -Y en caliente.

Callie puso los ojos. Sí, él no necesitaba nada más. -Voy a venir de nuevo para hablar del procedimiento a las tres. Trate de controlar sus hormonas hasta entonces.

-Tengo algo para que usted pueda controlar, masculló el muchacho de la fraternidad, a continuación, se rió para sus adentros. Callie sacudió la cabeza y salió de su habitación, casi corriendo hacia Mark.

-Hola. Callie se puso a caminar junto a Mark, feliz de dejar atrás el coqueteo. Normalmente, ella se divertía como esa falta de inhibición. Pero hoy con todo su estrés, era difícil reunir su sentido del humor. -¿Cómo te va?

-Óyete a ti misma, dijo Mark. Se detuvo cerca de los ascensores, apoyándose contra la pared para hacer frente a Callie. -Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Callie se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, ya sabes.

-¿De vuelta con Arizona en el trabajo hoy?

-Sí. Desde la mirada en los ojos de Mark, Callie sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para ocultar su disgusto con ese hecho. -Yo no la he visto toda la mañana. Quiero ir a verla, pero sin que, ya sabes... sin piense que la estoy chequeando.

-¿Crees qué ella se molestaría?

-No estoy segura, dijo Callie. -Tal vez no moleste, pero yo sé que ella quiere demostrar algo hoy en día. Y si ella piensa que yo no creo que ella puede hacerlo..."

-¿No hablas con ella en un día normal?

Callie se detuvo y pensó en la pregunta de Mark, que parecía dar lugar exactamente a la conclusión que ella quería. -Bueno, sí.

-Así que sería realmente tan terrible, si la buscas para hablar con ella hoy?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo esperaba encontrarme con ella…"

Mark negó con la cabeza. -Vamos, Torres. Ella no se va a enojar si tú vas a saludarla. Así que decir hola. Por ambas.

Aliviada por la lógica de Mark, Callie asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, tienes razón. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor sonaba la idea. -Probablemente a ella le dolería si la ignoró durante todo el día de todos modos.

-Seguro que lo haría, dijo Mark. -Deja de pensar demasiado. Ve a ver a tu mujer.

Incluso a pesar de su estrés y la preocupación, Callie no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Mark. "Su mujer". Si Arizona lo escuchara, sin duda le gustaría el sonido de eso. -Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar dónde se encuentra sin tener que recurrir a llamarla por el beeper..."

Como si en el momento justo, Alex Karev apareció de repente a su lado. Habló en voz baja, para que nadie fuera de su pequeño círculo pudiera oír. -Hey, tu novia se asustó totalmente al verme

Callie frunció el ceño, tratando de leer la expresión de Karev. A pesar de su elección de palabras, parecía muy amable, y sin duda estaba preocupado. -¿Qué hiciste?-

-Nada-. Karev se encogió de hombros. –Sólo le pregunté si estaba bien.

Mostrando una sensibilidad inusual, impropia de Karev, Callie podía imaginar cómo debe haber parecido. ¡Alex Karev, amable!. Para Arizona, esa era la prueba de que estaba siendo tratada de manera diferente. -Maldita sea, Karev.

-¿Qué? Karev miró a Mark, presumiblemente para buscar un respaldo. -Trato de ser amable y me dice que me vaya a la mierda.

Mark asomó la risa, pero fue sofocada por la aguda mirada de Callie. -¿Ella realmente ha dicho eso? "Vete a la mierda"?

Karev se movió incómodo. -Sí.

-Bueno, es probable que te lo merecías, dijo Mark. -Pero a viniendo de Arizona?, Ouch

-¿Dónde está? Callie agitó la mano frente al rostro de Karev, atrayendo su atención hacia ella. -¿Adónde se fue?

-La vi entrar a la habitación de guardia del tercer piso. Karev frunció el ceño a Callie, pero ella sabía que ella había hecho eso para cubrir su vergüenza. -Dile que lo siento, ¿Ok? No quise interrumpirla. Incluso, yo no tenía idea de que ella fumaba

Callie arrugó la nariz brevemente, y luego se obligó a regresar a su pensamiento por la estrategia para enfrentar a Arizona. Si Arizona fue a fumar a las once de la mañana, sin duda era un día difícil. Y Callie necesitaba buscarla para encontrarla. En ese instante.

-Gracias, Karev. Callie le dio una palmada en el hombro. -No fue tu culpa. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Seguro que no, murmuró Karev, pero parecía aliviado.

Callie casi corrió hasta la habitación de guardia del tercer piso, con la esperanza de atrapar a Arizona, cuando ella aún estaba en un lugar privado. Era obvio que ella estaba herida. Cuando Callie llegó allí, la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó a la puerta rápidamente, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Esta habitación está ocupada.

Era la voz de Arizona. Y ella estaba llorando. Con el corazón roto, Callie respondió en voz baja. -Soy yo, cariño. Abre.

Para alivio de Callie, la puerta se desbloqueo y Arizona abrió la puerta dejando sólo una grieta. Como ella no dijo nada más, Callie entró a la habitación y cerró con llave la puerta tras ella.

Arizona, estaba de espaldas a Callie, la cabeza hacia abajo. Vestida con una bata de color azul con el pelo rubio suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, parecía igual que tantas otras veces que se había encontrado con ella luego de una llamada a la habitación para un polvo rápido durante una pausa en sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Callie quería tocarla pero no lo hizo, tenía que ver la cara de Arizona para tener una idea de su estado de ánimo actual.

-Esto es duro, dijo en voz baja Arizona. Al exhalar, se giró para hacer frente a Callie, levantando la cara para revelar los ojos enrojecidos y el maquillaje que necesitaba retoque por el efecto de las lágrimas sobre el. -Yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero yo no sabía que sería así de difícil.

Callie dio un paso más cerca, pero mantuvo sus manos cerca de sí misma, a la espera de Arizona, para iniciar el contacto. -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, pero dijo: -¿Has visto el correo electrónico?

-¿El que envió Shepherd? Callie le preguntó, aunque sabía que era exactamente el mismo. -Sí. Estaba preocupada porque pensé que podría molestarte.

-Entiendo por qué lo ha enviado. Arizona, puso una mano sobre su estómago, y luego fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama. -Pero todo el mundo lo sabe, Calliope. Todo el día la gente me ha mirado, y luego Alex Karev es amable conmigo…

-Él dijo que él está arrepentido de eso.

Arizona, levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Callie. -¿Has hablado con Karev?

-Creo que lo sorprendiste. Callie permitió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. –Lo enviaste a la mierda

Con la cara enrojecida, Arizona se miró los zapatos. -Eso fue en serio.

-Él lo puede soportar, dijo Callie a la ligera. Alex Karev se recuperará. No quería golpear a Arizona más de lo que ya estaba. -Ese el segundo nombre de Karev, ¿verdad?"

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Me sorprendió, es todo. Mal momento.

Callie se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Arizona, cuidando de darle su espacio. Pero Arizona se acercó más y se acurrucó contra el costado de Callie tan pronto como se estableció. Callie pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona, y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Después de leer el correo electrónico decidí fumar un cigarrillo. Arizona, levantó una mano como si quisiera evitar la reacción de Callie. -Lo sé, lo sé. Pero... pensé que podría calmarme.

-Lo hizo?

Arizona, se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y Callie la atrajo más cerca para tratar de mantenerla dentro de su círculo cálido y seguro. -Su mano olía a tabaco. Al entrar en mí me gritó y puso su mano sobre mi boca para que nadie escuchara. Y él... él olía a tabaco.

-Fumar te recuerda a él. Callie sacudió la cabeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas de rabia y frustración. No porque los cigarrillos fueran un hábito que ella quería que Arizona mantuviera, sino porque sabía que era su refugio, su compañero de último recurso, e incluso eso se vio empañado ahora.

-Creo que fue un retroceso, dijo Arizona. -Debido a que se sentía tan real, casi como si estuviera ocurriendo otra vez. Pensé que me iba a desmayar. Y Alex Karev salió al balcón y me preguntó si yo estaba bien y me rompí...

Apretando con cuidado a Arizona, Callie acarició moviendo su mano arriba y abajo a su lado. -Siento lo que pasó. Debe haber sido aterrador.

-Bueno, tú no tienes que preocuparse por mí por fumar nunca más. La voz de Arizona salió sin sentido del humor. -Así que por lo menos algo bueno salió de este lío.

Callie trató de tranquilizar a Arizona, meciéndola suavemente, cuando el temblor comenzó de nuevo.-Preferiría que tú fumaras un paquete al día que pasar por esto. Créeme

Arizona comenzó a jugar con el cuello de la bata de Callie, moviendo su dedo por debajo del borde de la tela. -¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos encerramos en esta habitación?

Callie cerró los ojos contra una ola de recuerdo agridulce. Arizona acostada boca arriba en la estrecha cama debajo de ella, retorciéndose bajo su lengua. Sus piernas firmes echadas sobre los hombros de Callie, dedos delgados enredados en el pelo de Callie, para mantenerla en la tarea. -Por supuesto que sí, dijo Callie, apretando su brazo alrededor de Arizona.

Arizona, levantó la cara y encontró la boca de Callie con la suya. El beso fue suave, una suave presión de los labios de Arizona, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza a Callie, como si Arizona acabara de tirarla en la cama. Era lo más cerca que había llegado al contacto sexual desde el ataque. Arizona no hizo ningún movimiento para profundizar el beso, pero ella lo sostuvo durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando Arizona finalmente se echó hacia atrás, Callie exhaló. -Eso estuvo bien.

-Sí, lo fue. Arizona, acarició la mejilla de Callie, dándole una sonrisa genuina. -Me sentí normal.

-¿Sí? Callie sabía lo que Arizona estaba tratando de decir. El beso no había provocado nada desagradable. Una ola de relajación se extendió por el cuerpo de Callie, dejándola con una sonrisa. -Eso es bueno.

Arizona remontando el pulgar por el labio inferior de Callie, le respondió -Es muy bueno.

Sintiendo que el estado de ánimo de Arizona había mejorado, Callie se arriesgó y dijo: -Tal vez tú deberías tomar el resto de la semana de descanso. Comienza de nuevo el lunes.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No va a ser más fácil el lunes. Y mis pacientes…

-Yo sé, dijo Callie, después de haberlo escuchado más de una vez en los últimos días. -…Ellos te necesitan. Cuando Arizona frunció el ceño, Callie forzó una sonrisa brillante. -Claro, por supuesto que sí. Porque eres increíble. Y súper. Y todos esos otros adjetivos que nunca había utilizado antes de conocerte…

Arizona le dio una sonrisa cansada. -Bueno, aunque yo ya no soy esas cosas, yo soy su cirujano. Y tengo que estar aquí

-Tú eres todas esas cosas. Callie metió un mechón de pelo de Arizona detrás de la oreja, sin darse cuenta de que había quedado atrapado en su dedo cuando se lo tiró suavemente. Arizona, se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. La máscara que inmediatamente cayó sobre su rostro era un mensaje claro a Callie para no preguntar. -¿Vas a estar bien?

-Voy a estar bien. Arizona, se enderezó y echó hacia atrás los hombros, secándose los ojos. -¿Cómo me veo?

-Puedo arreglar tu maquillaje. Callie cogió un pañuelo de papel de la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y lo acercó a la cara de Arizona. -Si tú quieres.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, se inclinó y miró fijamente a la pared mientras Callie hizo todo lo posible para borrar toda evidencia de sus lágrimas. –Yo desearía que nadie lo supiera

Callie se estremeció, encontrándose con la mirada de Arizona, le dijo. -Lo siento.

Arizona, se encogió de hombros. -Es lo que es, supongo.

-Tus pacientes no saben. Sus padres no lo saben…

-Ellos saben que algo anda mal. Incluso un niño de cuatro años de edad puede verlo. Arizona tocó debajo de su ojo, donde los moretones eran de color morado oscuro. -¿Cómo no podrían ver esto?

-Hola. Callie interrumpió el maquillaje de Arizona, tomándola de la barbilla para captar su mirada –Tú no debes preocuparse por lo que la gente piense. No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Un hombre te atacó. Él te hizo daño. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Lo sé. La respuesta de Arizona era automática, y Callie podía ver que ella no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, dijo Callie con fuerza. Sosteniendo a Arizona por los hombros con tanta suavidad como pudo, Callie la miró profundamente a los ojos. –Tú no hiciste nada malo. ¿Me comprendes?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, la barbilla temblorosa.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he caminado a mi coche sola?" Callie agachó la cabeza, obligando a Arizona a mantener el contacto visual, incluso mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado. -Nunca le he pedido a nadie de seguridad que me acompañara. Ni una sola vez. Si hubiera sido yo por ahí en la noche del viernes, si ese hombre me hubiera violado, ¿te parece que me lo merecía? Que yo había hecho algo malo?"

Arizona se estremeció y su rostro se puso pálido. -No. Por supuesto que no. Dios, Calliope, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que algo así te suceda.

-Nadie cree que esto fue tu culpa. Callie se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, mirando a Arizona reaccionar a sus palabras. Ella sabía que estaba siendo intensa, pero era necesario para establecer a Arizona en lo correcto de una vez y para siempre. -Todos hemos salido al estacionamiento solos en algún momento, querida. Tú no eres la única. Tú sólo fuiste..." Callie inhaló. "la que tuvo mala suerte".

Frotándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, Arizona exhaló con voz temblorosa. -Tú me haces llorar de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero hacer eso. Callie rozó la mano de Arizona y terminó de retocar su maquillaje lo mejor que pudo. -Es posible que desees volver a aplicar, pero creo que me he librado de la mayor parte de la evidencia.

-Tú eres una salvavidas. La fachada alegre de Arizona cayó en su lugar. -Debo volver al trabajo.

-Por supuesto, dijo Callie. Reconociendo la necesidad de Arizona para reconstruir sus defensas antes de aventurarse entre sus compañeros de trabajo, Callie se levantó y tiró el pañuelo a la basura. Luego le ofreció la mano a Arizona y la acercó hacia ella. -Página a mí sí me necesitas. Voy a dejar lo que estoy haciendo.

Arizona dio unas palmaditas en el pecho de Callie sobre su corazón. -Te amo.

-Te amo, también.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

Aliviada por la idea de ser capaz de ver de nuevo a Arizona, a sólo un par de horas, Callie asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. -Es una cita.

Arizona, sonrió, cerrando la distancia entre ellas y subiendo de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Callie. -Voy a estar bien.

-Sé que lo harás, dijo Callie. Se aseguró de poner su mejor sonrisa, para que Arizona la viera, con una onda informal. Tan pronto como Arizona cerró la puerta de la sala de guardia detrás de ella, la sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Callie y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Y empezó a temblar.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo VI**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Arizona, se escondió en un rincón de la cafetería del hospital el viernes por la mañana, estaba preocupada por la apendicetomía laparoscópica que tenía que realizar en poco más de una hora. Hacía mucho tiempo que algo tan rutinario como una apendicetomía le causaba ansiedad, así que ella se sentó con su malestar mordiendo sus labios en silencio y trató de entender a dónde se había ido toda la confianza en sí misma.

Ella sabía el procedimiento. Ella era la estrella de rock auto-proclamada de pediatría, apendicetomías laparoscópicas, incluidas. Hoy ella estaría enseñando al Dr. Jackson Avery quien la asistiría en la operación, una oportunidad que normalmente habría disfrutado. Debería haber sido algo bueno, exactamente lo que quería, volver a trabajar en su sentido más puro.

Sin embargo, esta sería su primera cirugía desde el ataque. No parecía posible que sólo habían pasado siete días desde la última vez que le operó a un ser humano pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía toda una eternidad. Arizona, apenas recordaba cómo se sentía tener el control, sentirse segura de sí misma.

Sentirse así por qué algo tan simple como una apendicetomía era desalentador. Hace siete días todo el sentido de sí misma había sido robado. No era sólo por haber sido golpeada y violada. Tampoco se trataba simplemente de la constatación de que ella era tan vulnerable a la violencia al azar y sin sentido como cualquier otra persona. La peor parte de lo que pasó, lo que le torció el estómago en nudos cuando pensaba en coger un bisturí, era que ella había perdido la seguridad de que podía manejar cualquier cosa, sin importa lo difícil que fuera. Durante su carrera había realizado cirugías que no habían tenido éxito, había salvado a niños que otros médicos habían desahuciado. Pero cuando Arizona más necesitó rescatarse a sí misma, había sido impotente.

Ahora ella no tenía el poder. Incluso ahora, con las pesadillas, la depresión y la ansiedad, sentía que se caía a pedazos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que sucediera. Sólo estaba fingiendo que estaba bien, lo cual no era cierto. Lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de reprimir el miedo y la ira, cuando los olores y el contacto inesperado y al azar amenazaban con desencadenar el pánico en cualquier momento, Arizona ya no creía en su capacidad para enfrentar en cualquier situación y tener éxito.

Eso era algo que un cirujano no debe sentir.

Arizona, sabía que no podía controlar todos los factores en cada cirugía, y que el riesgo de perder a un paciente siempre estaba latente, pero sabía como cirujano, que más allá de sus habilidades, lo único que tenía era el control sobre su actitud. Necesitaba confianza, algo que nunca le había faltado… hasta ahora. Sentir de pronto su pérdida era duro y terrible.

Hoy ella tenía que cortar a un pequeño niño y extirpar su apéndice infectado. Algo que había hecho tantas veces antes, pero cada cirugía era diferente. Cada una lleva a un cierto grado de riesgo. Sin la misma facilidad y confianza que ya no tenía fuera de la sala de operaciones, se preguntó cómo podría desempeñarse dentro de una.

Tal vez Callie estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez ella se estaba forzando demasiado.

-Arizona?

Sorprendida, Arizona se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró debajo de su palma y la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo. Es evidente que el instinto de lucha que le había fallado en el estacionamiento estaba ahora a toda marcha. Mirando hacia arriba, forzó una sonrisa a Teddy Altman, que estaba junto a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano.

-Lo siento. Los ojos de Teddy brillaron con pesar. -Pensé que me habías visto.

-Oye, dijo de Arizona en su brillante voz. Supuso que Teddy ya sabía lo que había sucedido, pero ella se condenaría si dejaba que su inquietud se notara. -Bienvenida de nuevo.

Además de Callie, Teddy era su mejor amiga en el hospital. Ella se había ido la semana pasada, para asistir a una conferencia en San Francisco. Técnicamente Teddy había vuelto ayer, pero Arizona había evitado activamente la socialización desde que había regresó al trabajo dos días antes, así que no había buscado a Teddy, incluso sabiendo que ella estaba en el edificio. Ella no había querido descubrir la misma mirada en los ojos de Teddy que había visto en todos los demás. Ella no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

Sin embargo, el aspecto de Teddy era diferente. Percibió empatía en lugar de simpatía. Teddy señaló la silla frente a Arizona. -Parece que no quieres ser molestada, pero ¿puedo?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Ahora era obvio que Teddy sabía. Estaba escrito en su rostro. Pero no le molestó con Teddy, como le pasó con los demás. Y de repente, Arizona, estaba feliz de tener a su amiga en el pueblo.

Teddy sacó la silla y se sentó. Entonces abrió la boca para hablar, vaciló y dio a Arizona, una sonrisa tensa, incómoda.

-Veo que has tenido tiempo para ponerte al día con los chismes. Arizona, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era débil y ella lo sabía. Así que dejó que se desvaneciera. -Estoy bien.

Teddy sacudió la cabeza y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa. -Lo siento mucho, Arizona.

-Sí. Arizona, pasó la uña en el borde de su propia taza, rompiendo el contacto visual. -Yo también.

La mano de Teddy aterrizó en la mesa contigua a la suya. Hizo una pausa, y luego apretó los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Arizona, suavemente. Teddy murmuró: -Yo te prometo que hace más fácil.

Arizona, parpadeó con fuerza, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando una lágrima se deslizó por un ojo. Odiaba la implicación de la declaración de Teddy, incluso más de lo que odiaba ponerse tan emocional antes de la cirugía. Limpiándose la cara con una servilleta, Arizona se encontró con la mirada de Teddy. -Me hubiera gustado que no supieras lo que se siente.

-Sí, bueno... fue hace mucho tiempo.

Arizona, bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Teddy en la muñeca. -No puedo hablar de esto ahora mismo, Teddy. Realizaré una cirugía en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Entiendo. Sólo quería que supieras que si tú necesitas hablar, estoy aquí para ti. Tengo una idea de lo que estás pasando, y... es una mierda.

Teddy la estaba haciendo flaquear. La última cosa que Arizona necesita ahora era comenzar a llorar. Realmente, estoy bien. Estoy mejor. Los moretones se curan, el dolor más o menos ha ido. Estoy bien.

-Puedo ver que no estás bien, Arizona, lo cual es totalmente normal. Y tú tendrás que hablar de ello, en algún momento.

-Ahora no. Arizona le dio una mirada suplicante a Teddy. Si ella no dejaba esto así , Arizona, se disolvería. allí mismo, en el acto. ¿Y cómo iba a enfrentar a su paciente, entonces?. - ¿Por favor?

-Por supuesto. Teddy le sonrió un poco. -Lo siento, yo nunca quise molestarte. Esto es sólo yo tratando de cumplir con mi parte de esta cosa de la amistad en conjunto.

-Te lo agradezco. Arizona, deseando obtener la parte alegre de su voz. -En verdad...

-Hey, chicas.

Arizona, se enderezó en la silla ante el sonido de la voz de Callie, retirando su mano de la Teddy y secándose los ojos con rapidez. No quería que Callie viera lo mal que estaba. En este momento ella necesitaba desesperadamente transmitir fuerza, no sólo para ella sino también para su paciente y sus padres. La gente contaba con ella para ser el cirujano capaz, el cirujano "kickass" que era, y eso significaba que no podía dejar que eso se revirtiera. Si Callie se percataba que ella estaba fuera de balance, sería todo. Ocultar sus sentimientos a Callie, era prácticamente imposible.

-Oye, Calliope, dijo Arizona. Pudo ver que Callie estaba preocupada por lo que había interrumpido, tal vez incluso un poco indecisa, pero Arizona estaba feliz por el cambio de enfoque. Queriendo demostrar a Teddy cuán bien estaba, Arizona tomó la parte delantera de la camisa de aseo personal de Callie y tiró de ella hacia abajo para un beso largo y persistente. Callie plantó una mano en la mesa, presumiblemente para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando Arizona se apartó, ella se aseguró de mostrar a Callie sus hoyuelos. -Te extrañé.

La mirada de Callie se lanzó a la cara de Teddy y luego a Arizona. -Yo también te extrañé. ¿Todo bien?

Tanto insistir en que se encontraba bien la estaba empezando a envejecer. -Por supuesto. Tengo una "appy" en unos cuarenta minutos, así que me estoy preparando para ir a eso.

Callie se deslizó en la silla al lado de Arizona. Echó una mirada a Teddy de nuevo, fijándose en lo que ella vio en la expresión de Teddy. Luego sonrió a Arizona. Te sientes bien al respecto?

Arizona se puso tensa, enojada de que Callie preguntara. Era un procedimiento simple, y Callie nunca había puesto en duda sus habilidades antes. La idea de que Callie pudiera haber intuido su inquietud, muy real por cierto, sólo molestaba más a Arizona. -Honestamente, Calliope?. Es un "Appy". La hago en mis sueños.

Callie parpadeó. -Por supuesto. Lo siento.

Teddy se aclaró la garganta y echó su silla hacia atrás. -Bueno, tengo un montón de cosas que poner al día, así que...

-No hay problema. Arizona le sonrió. -Fue un gusto hablar contigo.

-Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo pronto. Teddy le dio un guiño significativo. -Cuando no estés en camino a la sala de operaciones.

Arizona, inclinó la cabeza y observó a Teddy retirarse de la cafetería, luego se volvió de nuevo a Callie, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al ver el dolor grabado en el rostro de Callie.

-Yo no estaba dando a entender que tú no puedes manejar un "Appy"…, dijo Callie en voz baja. …-Es sólo que esta es tú primera intervención después de todo lo que pasó, y pensé que podrías tener algunos sentimientos al respecto.

Callie ciertamente conocía el corazón de Arizona. Callie estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de tener cuidado con ella, para hacer lo correcto en cada momento, y la verdad esta había estado haciendo un trabajo increíble, generalmente. Pero Callie no parecía del todo cómoda al permitirle fingir que todo estaba normal. En este momento, más que en cualquier otro momento desde el ataque, Arizona necesitaba fingir. Tenía que ser el cirujano que había hecho una carrera exitosa, no la mujer que había sido violada.

-Estoy bien. En serio. Odiando ver la tristeza que causó en los ojos de Callie, Arizona, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Callie. -Lo siento. Hablar con tipo de Teddy me tiró fuera. Yo no quería tener la conversación que estaban teniendo justo antes de ir a cortar a un ser humano pequeño.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la boca de Callie se estremeció. -Así que te salvé de eso?

Arizona le dio la más soleada sonrisa que pudo. -¿Por qué crees que te ganaste ese gran beso?

-Yo pensaba que era porque soy "hot". Callie le guiñó un ojo, y por un momento todo se sintió exactamente como antes. El coqueteo, la insinuación. La atracción. -Y te gusta cómo me veo en mi traje de médico azul marino.

La sonrisa de Arizona se volvió más fácil de sostener. -Eso, también.

-Bueno, sé que es un poco como desearte suerte para manejar una bicicleta, pero... Callie levantó la mano de Arizona a los labios y le besó los nudillos. -Buena suerte en el Appy. Vas a ser impresionante, y Jackson Avery será impresionante para haber permanecido en la misma mesa que tú.

Arizona, frotó el pulgar por la barbilla de Callie. Ella sabía que el corazón de Callie estaba en el lugar correcto, mucho más por desearle suerte en algo tan rutinario, intuyendo que a Arizona le resultaba incómodo. Probablemente porque sentía que ella lo necesitaba.

-Gracias. Lo agradezco. Arizona, se echó hacia atrás y se levantó. -En ese sentido, debo ir a prepararme.

Callie se levantó. -¿Te acompaño?

-Claro. Arizona, esperó a que Callie se pusiera delante de ella, a continuación, la mantuvo a su lado. Cuando la mano de Callie se posó en la parte baja de la espalda, suavemente guiándola hacia adelante, Arizona, se tensó luego se obligó a relajarse. Fue un toque familiar de Callie, pero Arizona estaba en el borde. Y la sensación de tener a alguien detrás de ella sólo empeoró las cosas.

Callie quitó la mano. -Lo siento.

El pecho de Arizona le dolió al percibir el sentimiento de culpa en la voz de Callie. -No tienes porqué .Ella se acercó a Callie, chocando con la cadera. -Por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí.

Callie no dijo nada. Entraron en el ascensor, el cual fue abandonado por suerte, y Callie apretó el botón de su piso. Entonces ella juntó sus manos en frente de su estómago y se quedó mirando la puerta del ascensor.

Arizona, suspiró. Ella estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible para actuar normal. Además de eso, sintió un dolor de cabeza. -Yo no quiero que esto sea un mal día. Sólo tengo que pasar este Appy.

Dándole una mirada de soslayo, Callie dijo: -¿Preferirías que yo no vaya a observar? Tengo que preguntarte, pero no yo quiero ponerte nerviosa

A Arizona le costaba decidir cómo se sentiría con la idea de que Callie viera la cirugía desde la sala de observación. Por lo general, le resultaba reconfortante de cierta manera, incluso sexy. A la vieja Arizona le encantaba tener los ojos de Callie sobre ella en cualquier circunstancia. Pero la idea de que Callie viera a la nueva Arizona luchando por mantener su desempeño era intimidante.

Por desgracia, admitirlo significaría reconocer que algo andaba mal.

-No, por favor. Arizona, sonrió más a Callie, meciéndose sobre sus talones. -Me gusta cuando me ves patear el culo.

-Cool. La mano de Callie rozó la de ella. –Incluso te voy a comprar el almuerzo cuando termines.

-Te he entrenado bien. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y Arizona hizo un gesto a Callie para que saliera adelante. –Después de usted Dra. Torres.

Callie salió primero, y luego dio la vuelta y esperó a Arizona para reunirse con ella. –Vas a ser impresionante, Dra. Robbins.

-Siempre. Arizona, sonrió, levantándose una poco para a besar a Callie en la mejilla. -Nos vemos más tarde.

Callie le disparó la sonrisa sexy que siempre provocaba que las rodillas de Arizona se tambalearan, pero hoy simplemente no tenían el mismo efecto que de costumbre. Arizona estaba flaqueando de todos modos. Haciendo un guiño, le dio unas palmaditas a Callie en el fondo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entonces ella entró a la prueba más importante de sí misma con la frente en alto.

#

Arizona, se puso sobre su paciente de ocho años de edad, mirando su apéndice infectado en el monitor que muestra la vista desde el laparoscopio que se había colocado a través del puerto umbilical. Miró a través de la mesa a Bailey, quienla miró a los ojos, claramente esperando el próximo movimiento de Arizona. El Dr. Jackson Avery se cernía a su lado izquierdo, estirando el cuello para mirar la imagen en la pantalla.

La cirugía no había hecho más que empezar, pero hasta el momento, Arizona estaba complacida. Ella había hecho la primera incisión, sin dudar, y ahora que el laparoscopio se encontraba en su lugar, el instinto hacía tiempo que había tomado el poder. Sosteniendo la pinza de Babcock Endo en su mano derecha y una pinza de 5 mm en la izquierda, se sentía totalmente en control. Este era el lugar donde ella había realizado lo que la hizo especial, dentro de la sala de operaciones, ella seguía siendo la Dra. Arizona Robbins. Cirujana.

Arizona, miró a Callie, quien le sonrió desde la sala de observación. Incluso con su observación se sentía bien. El brillo familiar de amor y apoyo de Callie envalentonó a Arizona, restaurando la confianza perdida y haciendo que todo se sintiera normal otra vez.

Arizona, se dirigió a Avery y sonrió. -Doctor Avery, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? Dime lo que se ve en el monitor, por favor.

Avery cambió la mirada de la cara de Arizona para el monitor detrás de ella. Él parpadeó, y luego movió la cabeza como si tratara de ver a su alrededor. Arizona volvió a mirar el monitor, lo que garantizaba que la posición de la cámara dentro del paciente era aceptable. Ella no entendía las dudas de Avery y se preguntó si había algo que debería estar haciendo o si simplemente necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ella captó el movimiento de Avery con el rabillo del ojo cuando él dio un paso detrás de ella. Ella abrió la boca cuando él chocó contra su espalda, presionando las caderas de ella contra la mesa por un instante antes de que él saltara rápidamente para poner distancia.

Aunque fugaz, el tacto de Avery evocó recuerdos de otros toques que ella no había querido: Dedos que se deslizan sobre sus labios. Crueles manos apretando sus pechos. El pánico y la indignación se levantó en la garganta de Arizona, incluso mientras luchaba por mantener la calma. Su corazón latía terriblemente, y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Ella sabía que el Dr. Jackson Avery no había tenido intención de hacer daño. Más que eso, Arizona, sabía que tenía que permanecer concentrada y terminar su cirugía. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo había sido activado, todo el miedo y la ansiedad de la mañana la inundó de nuevo y ella no podía hacer nada para detener la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento", dijo Avery. Yo estaba tratando de obtener una mejor visión en el tracto gastrointestinal. Se puso de pie demasiado cerca de ella. Arizona, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella. Podía olerlo, un aroma claramente masculino que le revolvía el estómago.

-Dra. Robbins. La voz de Bailey, normalmente calmada y en control, se quebró intuyendo el temor de Arizona. -¿Estás bien?

Arizona aspiró aire, tratando desesperadamente de calmar sus manos. Tenía dos pinzas en el interior de su paciente a través del cuadrante superior derecho e inferior izquierda del cuadrante intestinal. El temblor no era una opción. Pero la presencia de Avery la puso nerviosa. Ella necesitaba que se fuera.

-Apártese, doctor Avery. Arizona, apretó las pinzas, pero no podía quedarse quieto. –Usted ya hizo lo suficiente

-Pido disculpas, Dra. Robbins." Avery dio un paso de distancia, pero no se marchó. -Yo fui torpe. No voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.

Arizona quitó por un momento los ojos de sus manos aún temblorosas y los clavó en Avery con una mirada fría. -Fuera de mi OR. Ahora.

Claramente herido, Avery asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, señora. Se acercó a la puerta, quitándose los guantes después de retirar su máscara. Nadie habló cuando él salió de la habitación.

Avergonzada, Arizona, le devolvió la mirada a sus manos, temiendo que no se habían acallado. Todo lo que había temido que pasara estaba sucediendo. La violación la estaba afectando incluso aquí, en una situación en la que no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Y todo el mundo en el quirófano, lo podía ver. El anestesiólogo, las enfermeras, los técnicos. Bailey. El estómago de Arizona le dio un vuelco cuando levantó los ojos hacia la ventana de la sala de observación, donde Callie la miraba desde la primera fila.

-Dra. Robbins. La voz de Bailey arrancó su atención lejos de la preocupación en el rostro de Callie. Arizona, se encontró con los ojos de Bailey, temiendo lo que iba a leer ahí. Bailey llegó lentamente sobre la mesa y colocó las manos sobre Arizona, estabilizando las de ella. Dra. Robbins, tómese un momento.

Estaba poniendo en peligro a su paciente. Era un cirujano con manos temblorosas y no podía controlar sus propias emociones. Estaba dejando que su vida personal interfiera con su trabajo, algo que nunca había pasado antes.

Ella estaba fallando.

-Dra. Robbins. ¡Arizona!. Bailey apretó suavemente las manos. -Tú eres el mejor cirujano en el hospital para llevar a cabo este procedimiento en este paciente. Usted puede hacer esto. Simplemente tome un momento y respire

La cadencia suave de la voz de Bailey penetró en los pensamientos de Arizona, acallándolos por fin. Arizona, levantó la mirada de nuevo a la sala de observación y miró a los ojos de Callie, ella tenía su mano apretada contra la ventana, y su rostro irradiaba confianza hacia Arizona

-Tú puedes hacer esto, Callie articuló, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Bailey.

Arizona tomó una respiración profunda, a continuación, exhaló. Tenía que hacer esto. Para el niño pequeño en su mesa. Para ella. Llegando a lo más profundo, obligó a sus manos firmes, aliviada cuando su cuerpo finalmente obedeció a su mente. Entonces coincidiendo con la mirada de Bailey, le dijo: -Estoy bien, doctora Bailey.

Bailey soltó las manos. -Sí que lo estas. Sus ojos marrones miraron hacia el monitor. -Y para responder a su pregunta, lo que vas a hacer ahora es utilizar la pinza en el cuadrante inferior izquierdo para crear una ventana mesentérica detrás de la base del apéndice.

-Correcto. Empujando su mente lejos de la profunda humillación que sentía por su ataque de pánico, Arizona, hizo exactamente lo que dijo Bailey. Ella no podía cambiar lo que había sucedido, pero seguro como el infierno que podría tratar de salvar su reputación, terminando lo que ella había iniciado.

Habría un montón de tiempo para pensar en su fracaso más tarde, cuando la vida de un niño no estuviera en juego.

#

En la sala de lavado después de su éxitosa-aunque débil-apendicectomía, Arizona no podía mirar a los ojos a Bailey. Se quedaron de lado a lado en la pileta de lavar, y aunque Bailey no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de la sala de operaciones, Arizona, sabía que no iba a escapar sin algún tipo de conversación. Pese a la política de Bailey de no discutir temas personales en el trabajo, era en serio acerca de la cirugía. Después de que Arizona había dejado caer la pelota en el quirófano, Bailey seguro tendría una opinión.

-Sólo tienes que decirlo. Arizona, secó sus manos y se volvió hacia Bailey, que levantó una ceja. -Yo sé que tienes algo que decir, así que dilo de una vez. Metí la pata. Me entró el pánico. Puse la vida de mi paciente en riesgo. Fui injusta con el doctor Avery. Con un nudo en la garganta, Arizona, se quedó viendo un punto en la pared por encima del hombro de Bailey y trató de mantenerse unida. Nada de lo que Bailey dijera podría ser tan malo como lo que Arizona ya había pensado. -Dígalo.

-Creo que tienes que dejar de golpearte a ti misma. Bailey entró en la línea visual de Arizona para captar su mirada. -Usted tuvo un lapsus momentáneo. Lo resolvió. El paciente está bien.

Arizona, se mordió el labio. Ahora que su paciente estaba cerrado y en camino a la sala de recuperación, la turbulencia que había dejado de lado antes resurgió, torciéndola en nudos. -Yo no pertenezco allí. Si no puedo mantener la calma cuando estoy dentro del abdomen de un niño pequeño, no tengo nada que hacer en un quirófano.

Bailey puso su boca en una línea tensa, y Arizona podría ver que ella no tenía una respuesta a eso. Porque era cierto. -Tal vez usted sólo tiene que tomar algo de tiempo libre. ¿Tiene alguien, un profesional con quien pueda hablar?

Un nudo en la garganta de Arizona, amenazaba con estrangularla. Ella no quería hablar más del tema. Hablar de ello era demasiado doloroso. Demasiado humillante. Hablar de ello lo hacía real.

-No hay vergüenza en nada de esto, Dra. Robbins. Ha sido una semana. Sólo una semana. Esto acaba de suceder. Y tiene que lidiar con eso."La cara de Bailey fue tan suave como Arizona, nunca la había visto. La mujer que odiaba tratar con cosas de la vida personal se había ido. En su lugar parecia un amigo de confianza. -Así que lidiar con eso. Porque eres uno de los mejores cirujanos malditos en este hospital, y me niego a dejar que usted decida que usted no pertenece a un quirófano. Esto es exactamente a donde perteneces. Y pronto volverás allí, mejor que nunca. Bailey esbozó una sonrisa. -Ojalá usted me pudiera enseñar la técnica laparoscópica, ya que es impresionante.

Con los ojos ardiendo, Arizona, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que ella comenzara a sollozar. -Gracias, Dra. Bailey. Lo voy a... tomar en consideración.

-Sí, hágalo

Arizona, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la sala de lavado. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, porque no quería encontrarse con los ojos de nadie. El día hasta ahora había sido una montaña rusa, y Arizona, podía sentir que estaba a punto de romperse con el estrés. Si ella se iba a derrumbar una vez más, ella quería hacerlo lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas.

En el pasillo fuera del cuarto de lavado, Arizona, se topó con algo sólido. Aullando por la sorpresa, ella levantó las manos para protegerse, inmediatamente los bajó cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de Callie se acunaron en sus hombros, para mantenerla en sus pies.

-Yo no te vi, murmuró Arizona. -Me asustaste.

-Lo siento. Callie la soltó y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Arizona una sensación fría con su ausencia. -Yo te estaba esperando. Te prometí el almuerzo.

-No tengo hambre. Arizona, puso una mano sobre su estómago, asqueada por la idea de tratar de comer algo. -Yo sólo... necesito estar sola por un tiempo.

Callie puso una mano sobre el brazo de Arizona y tiró de ella a través de la sala de examen vacía. Una parte de ella, quería sacar las manos de Callie , no estaba lista para otra conversación sobre el estado de su salud mental. Pero ella no quería hacerle daño. Así que la siguió.

Tirando de ella en el interior, Callie cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Arizona, con un aspecto familiar de simpatía. Esa mirada. Y eso fue el colmo. La ira se encendió profundamente en el vientre de Arizona, ira por el ataque, por las cicatrices físicas y emocionales que habían causado, por la forma en que dejó su cuerpo fracturado de una manera que sentía imposible de arreglar, y ella arremetió contra la única persona que sabía que no se lo merecía. -¿QUÉ PARTE DE "YO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA", NO PUEDES ENTENDER?

Callie se estremeció. –Yo... yo… sólo quería decirte que yo me di cuenta que tuviste un mal momento allí, pero lo hiciste muy bien. Fue una belleza de cirugía.

-¡Fue un puto desastre! Arizona, sabía que era probablemente una exageración. Después de todo, ella había conseguido superarlo sin dañar a su paciente. Pero ella se puso furiosa: consigo misma, con el hombre que la había atacado, con Avery, incluso con Callie, por haber visto su ataque de pánico. Estaba enfadada con el mundo maldito. -No te atrevas a ser condescendiente conmigo. No me digas que lo hice bien cuando no lo hice. Eso no me ayuda. No ayuda nada.

-No voy a ser condescendiente. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma. Todo el cuerpo de Callie se había tensado. -Cálmate, Arizona. Respira.

-No me digas qué hacer, escupió Arizona. -No tienes idea de lo que es esto. Nadie la tiene. Ella se volvió y agarró la manija de la puerta, odiando la forma en que estaba hablándole a Callie, sin desear nada más que huir. De espaldas a Callie, Arizona, dijo, -Déjame en paz. Permíteme lidiar con esto por mí misma.

La mano de Callie se estrelló contra la puerta al lado de la cabeza de Arizona, impidiendo abrirla. Ella, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Callie en la espalda y aspiró aire, esperando que el miedo tomara el relevo. Se sintió aliviada cuando casi todo lo que sintió fue frustración. Girando alrededor, dio un paso hacia adelante, forzando a Callie a retroceder.

-No lo hagas. Arizona, miró a Callie. Ella sabía que Callie no era el objetivo apropiado para toda esta rabia y dolor, pero se sentía bien dejarlo salir. Esa rabia se había estado construyendo desde hace una semana, envenenándola. Ahora que había soltado el estricto control sobre sus emociones, ella saboreó la libertad de darle rienda suelta. -Si tú me amas, entonces déjame sola de una puta vez.

Al principio, Callie se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sida golpeada. Entonces su rostro se ensombreció. -¿Sabes qué? No. Por primera vez en siete días, un fuego reconocible quemaba los ojos de Callie. -Yo te amo, Arizona, así que no voy a hacer caso omiso de esto. Tú estás sufriendo y estás enojada y estás asustada y eso es saludable. Todo eso es saludable. Lo que no es saludable es que pretendas hacerme pensar que todo está bien. Así que no te dejaré hacerlo. Ya no, no más.

-Maldita sea, Calliope. Arizona, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando los dedos contra las sienes. Ella sabía que Callie ya lo había dicho. No habría más fachadas, no más jugar a ser actores. Pero ella se tambaleaba al borde de un colapso total en un lugar donde no se sentía segura. Dónde no tenía privacidad. Eso era demasiado. -No aquí. No ahora.

-Sí, aquí y ahora. Dime lo que pasó allí. Dime por qué estás tan enojada contigo misma. Callie exhaló, y Arizona, vio que le temblaban las manos, también. -Haciendo caso omiso no harás que desaparezca.

Arizona, se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando. Así que lo dejó salir. -Avery tropezó conmigo y me vine abajo. Me temblaban las manos, Calliope. Perdí el control, cuando yo estaba dentro de ese niño. Pude haberlo matado.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero lo podría haber hecho. Lágrimas calientes se extendieron por sus mejillas, pero Arizona no se molestó en borrarlas. No tenía sentido. -¿Cómo hubiera vivido conmigo misma si lo hubiera hecho?

-Tú no te puede castigar por algo que no sucedió, dijo Callie. "Sí, entraste en pánico. Pero luego lo superaste. Y luego, pateaste el culo

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. Tanto Bailey y Callie estaban siendo demasiado tolerantes, demasiado comprensivas. Como cirujano, sus asuntos personales no tenían lugar en la sala de operaciones. -Es de mi carrera de lo que estamos hablando. Mi reputación. ¿Sabes lo que demostré hoy? Que si un hombre me toca, cualquier hombre, me voy a asustar de todos. ¿Sabes cuántos cirujanos hombres hay? Anestesiólogos? Enfermeros? Los hombres van a tocarme, Calliope, y si cada vez que eso ocurra me pongo a temblar porque yo estoy pensando en aquel hombre... en cómo me tocó, me besó el cuello, y folló conmigo...

Arizona podría ver el horror de Callie que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tratar de ocultar, pero en lugar de lamentar sus palabras, sintió un cierto grado de satisfacción. Ahora ella estaba llena de rabia, y ella quería que Callie estuviera enojada también. Para que le enseñara algo que no fuera la fuerza tranquila que había sida tan buena en mantener. Arizona quería alguna señal, saber que Callie estaba tan dañada por todo esto como lo estaba ella.

-No te sentirás así para siempre, querida. Te lo prometo. Tú vas a mejorar. Sólo se necesita tiempo. Callie dio un paso hacia adelante provisional, pero no cerró la distancia entre ellas. No tocó a Arizona. Viendo la duda en sus ojos, Arizona se dio cuenta que a Callie le asustaba cómo podría reaccionar ella ante el contacto físico.

Eso le dolia más que casi cualquier cosa. Tal vez incluso más que la propia violación.

-Ni siquiera me puedes tocar, susurró Arizona. -No puedes acurrucarte detrás de mí en la cama o poner tu mano en mi espalda sabiendo que yo puedo pensar en él. Tienes miedo de acercarte a mí, porque tú sabes que yo estoy jodida. Porque tú sabes que todo me asusta.

-Sólo estoy tratando de ser respetuosa…

-ESTAS SIENDO MARAVILLOSA, PERFECTA, gritó Arizona con ironía en su voz. Arizona sentía que sus ojos le ardían por todo el llanto, pero ya no podía parar. Ahora que todos esos sentimientos estaban saliendo, ya no había forma de embotellarlos hacia el interior. -Soy yo. No estoy bien. Fue un alivio finalmente admitirlo en voz alta. Decir las palabras. Sollozando, Arizona dijo otra vez. -Yo no estoy bien, Calliope.

Callie dio un paso adelante y tiró a Arizona en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. En lugar de sentirse atrapada, el fuerte abrazo fue un consuelo para Arizona. De repente, estuvo segura que los brazos de Callie eran lo único que evitaba que se separaran sus costuras.

-No estoy bien, murmuró Arizona. -Quiero estar bien, pero no importa lo mucho que finja, no lo estoy. Y no sé cómo estar bien de nuevo.

Callie trató de calmarla, frotando las manos arriba y hacia abajo varias veces, poco a poco Arizona comenzó a tranquilizarse. -Yo sé, nena. Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Juntas. Te prometo que tú vas a estar bien otra vez.

Arizona, se aferró a los hombros de Callie, parpadeando de nuevo, recordando lo que había pasado en la sala de operaciones. El espectáculo que hizo de sí misma. -No puedo estar en un quirófano hasta entonces.

-Tú sabes que eso se pueden arreglar.

-Teddy y Bailey creen que yo tengo que hablar de lo qué pasó. Pero he hablado de eso, ya basta. Con la detective Mendoza, contigo. Arizona, sollozó, enterrando la cara en el pelo oscuro de Callie. -Hablar de eso me hace sentir mal.

-Si tú tuvieras que lidiar conmigo por algo como esto, ¿qué me dirías?. El corazón de Callie latía con fuerza contra el pecho de Arizona. -¿Tú crees que yo debería hablar de eso? O botella para arriba y estofado sobre él?

-No es justo, dijo el Arizona. -No es lo mismo

-¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros, Arizona, murmuró, -Simplemente no lo es.

-Para que lo sepas, yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo, yo creo que Teddy y Bailey tienen razón. Creo que es necesario hablar de ello.

-¿Cómo va a ayudar? Arizona se secó los ojos sin salir del círculo cálido de los brazos de Callie. -Cada vez que pienso sobre lo que pasó, cada vez que hablo de ello... me duele. No quiero pensar más en eso.

-Pero tú estás pensando en ello, aun cuando no quieras. Tal vez si hablamos de lo sucedido, le quitarías algo de su poder sobre ti." Callie le acarició la cabeza y Arizona cerró los ojos, tratando de no recordar la forma en que el violador tenía el puño de su mano en el pelo antes de golpear su cara contra el suelo. Callie se dio cuenta y detuvo la caricia. –Por ejemplo, justo ahora, no me digas que algo no te afectó en este momento. Dime lo que estabas pensando cuando te toqué el pelo.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, inquieta por poner palabras a los destellos violentos de su memoria. Quería decirle a Callie que estaba bien, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar nunca más. –Él…

Te amo, Arizona. Yo no quiero asustarte. No quiero provocar algo desagradable. Pero para poder ayudarte, y para que tú te ayudes a ti misma debes decirme cuáles son tus desencadenantes, a medida que los descubres. Luego podremos trabajar a través de ellos juntas. ¿de acuerdo?

No tenía mucho sentido. Pero por mucho que ella no quería hablar sobre la forma en que las caricias amorosas de Callie a veces agitaban el miedo más profundo de su intestino, la verdad es que Callie merecía saberlo. Si lo supiera, tal vez Arizona no tendría que seguir haciendo frente a las consecuencias de sus bien intencionadas demostraciones físicas de afecto.

Se armó de valor, y finalmente Arizona, dijo, -Cuando me di cuenta de que realmente iba a suceder, traté de escapar. Pelee con todo lo que tenía. Él me dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y se volvió sobre mí, y cuando traté de gritar...

Las manos de Callie estaban temblando contra la parte posterior de Arizona. -Dime.

-Él me agarró del pelo y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Luego me apretó la cara en la hierba. Yo no podía respirar. Arizona aspiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse. -A veces, cuando me tocas el cabello, me haces recordar. Y siento la anticipación de nuevo. Saber qué va a pasar, y a veces se me hace muy difícil pensar en ti para distraerme del dolor que está viniendo.

Ahora el corazón de Callie golpeó violentamente contra el pecho de Arizona. Arizona abrió los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Callie, presionando sus mejillas juntas. Ella no podía decir si la humedad que sentía eran sus propias lágrimas, o las de Callie.

-Está bien, le susurró Callie. -Así que por ahora, voy a tratar de no hacer nada de eso para ti. Y si hago otra cosa que te moleste…

-Yo te lo diré. Arizona, se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar a los ojos de Callie. Vio que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. -Te lo prometo.

-Y tú piensas hablar con alguien? Callie tocó el lado de la cara de Arizona, y Arizona se apoyó en la caricia. -Incluso si tú no quieres hablar conmigo. Sólo tienes que encontrar alguien en quien puedas confiar y hablar de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -Está bien.

-Sé que no estás segura de cómo puede eso ayudar, pero ¿qué pasa con Owen Hunt? Se despertó asfixiando a Cristina, por el amor de Dios. Luego se metió en la terapia y mira dónde está ahora.

Arizona, pensó en la oferta de Teddy por la mañana para escuchar cuando Arizona estuviera dispuesta hablar. Ella no era exactamente un profesional, pero al parecer tenía cierta experiencia con la recuperación de un asalto sexual. Era un comienzo, por lo menos. -Yo te prometo que voy a hablar con alguien.

-Bien. Callie dio un paso atrás, fuera del espacio personal de Arizona. -Si quieres ir a estar sola, lo entiendo. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

Arizona, se mordió el labio, sintiendo como el pecho se lleno de una nueva emoción. Esta vez no fue el miedo. O la ira. Mirando a su pareja increíblemente hermosa, y la adoración en sus ojos, incluso después de todo lo que ella había lanzado sobre Callie ese día, Arizona, fue abrumada profundamente, por el amor, el amor que arrasa con todo. Ella nunca había sentido algo así, por nadie. Más allá de la autoflagelación y la desesperación que el incidente con Avery había evocado, percatarse de sus profundos sentimientos hacia Callie, fue la sensación más curativa que podía imaginar.

Sin importar lo que había pasado, Callie la amaba. Ahora Arizona creía en ella. Ahora sabía que Callie hablaba en serio cuando dijo que había llegado para quedarse.

-No, yo no quiero estar sola. Arizona cerró la distancia entre ellas, tomando la mano de Callie. -Además, me prometiste el almuerzo.

La alegría en el rostro de Callie hizo que la idea de comer fuera apetecible. -El cielo es el límite, cariño. Yo incluso puedo saltar hasta el pudín de chocolate.

A pesar de todo, Arizona finalmente sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Alguna medida de indulto. Sin la carga de tener que esconderse más de Callie. Por primera vez en una semana, el peso que Arizona había estado llevando sobre sus hombros se alivió. Por lo menos con Callie, no tenía que fingir. No podía.

"¡Qué alivio!", pensó.

-Pudín de chocolate, ¿eh?. Arizona le dio a Callie una sonrisa genuina, con hoyuelos y todo. "Tal vez el día se podía salvar aún".

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

_Miki-comment: Estoy comenzando a escribir una nueva historia, otro fanfiction de Callie y Arizona, creo que se llamará "Epidemia" y tal parece que será mucho más largo que "No te rindas, nunca te rindas…" el cual ya finalicé de escribir, aun cuando su publicación sigue su proceso semanal en mi otra publicación. Además, estoy haciendo algunas investigaciones para tratar de escribir mi propia versión de lo que hubiera sido mi deseado episodio 8x25 de la season finale de Grey´s Anatomy. Por ello, les confieso que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para seguir con la traducción de esta historia, que me sigue fascinando, no importa cuántas veces la lea y cuanto tenga que sumergirme en ella de nuevo para efectuar su traducción. Por eso me encantaría leer sus comentarios acerca de este relato. Necesito alimentarme de ellos para recuperar mi energía, saber que el esfuerzo, sigue valiendo la pena y las horas de sueño que me está llevando._

_Por cierto, mientras más me adentro en el relato, más me enamoro de Callie Torres, yo quiero una Callie Torres para mi, ha, ha… ¿ustedes no?._


	7. Chapter 7

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo VII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en su blog. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Callie se desplomó en el sofá de Arizona, después de una larga jornada que había terminado una hora atrás después de haber agotado su límite físico. Por desgracia, el día no había terminado todavía. En algún momento de esta noche tendría que regresar al hospital para recoger a Arizona. Después de una semana en que habían programado sus turnos para que coincidieran, Arizona, se había quedado hasta tarde esta noche para atender la consulta de uno de los pacientes de Mark Sloan, una niña que había sufrido graves quemaduras en el incendio que destruyó la casa de su familia. Como no quería caer en una sala de guardia, Callie había decidido volver al apartamento de Arizona para descansar, incluso si eso significaba que sólo tendría que salir de nuevo en breve.

Estar sola en el apartamento de Arizona agitaba una mezcla de sentimientos. Rodeada por el olor de de ella, Callie extrañaba a su pareja con tal intensidad que le dolía. Habían sido casi inseparables en las últimas dos semanas, e incluso cuando no estaban juntas, Arizona consumía los pensamientos de Callie "donde estaba", "cómo estaba". Lógicamente Callie sabía que Arizona necesitaba espacio de vez en cuando, la oportunidad de estar sola, pero hasta este momento, Callie no se había dado cuenta que ella también necesitaba un tiempo de curación.

Tan difícil como era estar lejos de Arizona, Callie sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba ahora que podía bajar la guardia. Sola, ella no tenía que permanecer en alerta máxima. No había necesidad de analizar cada palabra y cada acción, no tenía que preocuparse que ella pudiera hacer algo que pondría a Arizona por el camino del miedo o de la ira. El haber logrado que Arizona abandonara sus defensas y fuera honesta acerca de su lucha había sido lo mejor para su recuperación, pero ahora que Arizona ya no se protegía de Callie con el peso de sus emociones, Callie estaba simplemente agotada.

Cuando los ojos de Callie empezaron a ceder y los cerró, sonó su teléfono móvil. Suspirando, Callie dijo: "¿En serio?" Ella tuvo la tentación de dejar la llamada en el buzón de voz sólo por un instante, sin embargo cogió el teléfono y miró a la pantalla. Addison Montgomery. Luego de dudarlo un momento, Callie decidió que la siesta podría esperar: -Oye, Addie.

-Los hombres apestan.

Callie sonrió al escuchar el saludo normalmente directo de Addison. Después de la última semana y media, tenía más simpatía de lo normal por ese mismo sentimiento: -Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que tuviste la idea correcta al mudarte a la isla de Lesbos.

Callie cerró los ojos. -Me gustaría poder decir que todo es sol y arco iris aquí, pero eso sería una mentira.

Addison se quedó en silencio por un instante, entonces dijo, -¿Qué pasa, Callie?, la voz de Addison se suavizó… -Pareces agotada, ¿tuviste un mal día?

-Un duro par de semanas. Inhalando, Callie dijo: -Las más difíciles de toda mi vida

-¿Problemas de chicas?

-No. Callie se estremeció, preguntándose si ella tenía la energía para hablar de eso esta noche. -Lo siento, yo no tenía la intención de apropiarme de la conversación.

-No seas ridícula, dijo Addison. -Parece que tenemos que hablar. Y yo soy tu amiga. Así que habla. ¿Qué pasó?

Callie exhaló. Realmente no había una buena manera de decirlo, sino con toda claridad. -Arizona fue atacada en el estacionamiento al salir del trabajo. El viernes ante pasado.

Addison exclamó audiblemente. -Oh, Dios mío. ¿Atacada?

-Ella fue violada.

-¡Jesús!, Callie. ¡Oh, no!. Addison parecía a punto de llorar. -Yo... no sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho.

-Sí. Callie se pellizcó el puente de la nariz sin abrir los ojos, con la esperanza de evitar las lágrimas pero estaba demasiado cansada como para contenerse. -Es bastante devastador.

-Pobre Arizona. ¿Fue muy mal herida?

-Fue bastante malo. Él realmente le dio una paliza. Ojos negros, corte en el labio, contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Él... la violó, en el estacionamiento, mientras yo estaba en el hospital, mirando el reloj.

Addison hizo un pequeño ruido de dolor. -Espero que no te estás culpando. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Yo no podría haberlo sabido. La barbilla de Callie se estremeció. –Sin embargo me hubiera gustado

-Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿cómo está ella?

-Ella está luchando. Tiene problemas para dormir. Pesadillas. No mucho apetito. Ella ha tenido unos flashback muy intensos, uno en el quirófano, mientras estaba operando

-Maldita sea. La voz de Addison irradiaba simpatía. Como cirujano, obviamente entiendía cuan inquietante sería perder el control en esa situación. -¿Está viendo a alguien? Un terapeuta?

-No. A pesar de que Arizona había prometido hablar con alguien, hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Pero sólo habían pasado cinco días desde su ataque de pánico durante la cirugía, por lo que Callie estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda. -Ella dijo que ella va a encontrar a alguien, pero creo que está tratando de armarse de valor. No le gusta hablar de ello.

-Eso es comprensible. Pero eso va a ayudar.

-Lo sé. Callie suspiró profundamente. -Arizona es una persona por lo general feliz y creo que todo esto es realmente nuevo para ella, ser lastimada de esta manera. Durante la primera semana, ella trató de enterrar todo, tratando de convenserse y de convénserme que todo estaba bien

-Bueno, eso no funciona.

Algo en el tono de Addison le indicó a Callie que ella tenía conocimiento sobre el tema. El corazón de Callie se hundió. -Por favor, dime que no lo sabes por experiencia personal.

-He aconsejado a víctimas de violencia sexual como voluntaria cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina. Y en diferentes momentos desde entonces. Addison se aclaró la garganta. –La curación es un proceso difícil, l Pero ella se curará.

-Se lo digo todo el tiempo, pero es tan difícil en estos momentos.

-Eso es totalmente normal. Su mundo ha sido sacudido. Addison no estaba diciendo nada que Callie no supiera por instinto, pero ayudaba conocer la confirmación. –Eso también va para ti, tu mundo también fue sacudido

A Callie no le gustaba hablar de sí misma en esta situación. Arizona era la que realmente había sido dañada. -Yo sólo quiero que ella este bien.

-Ella va a a estar bien.

Cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó finalmente, Callie decidió dejar que salieran. Se sentía mejor que forzarse tanto para suprimir la tristeza que constantemente se quedaba en la superficie. -Nunca he visto a alguien a quien amo con tanto dolor. Yo no podría haber imaginado un sentimiento así. Riendo amargamente, Callie dijo: -Yo ni siquiera sé cómo me siento más. A veces me siento entumecida.

-Este es un proceso para ti también, dijo Addison en voz baja. -¿Estás hablando con alguien?

-En realidad no. Callie se acurrucó, presionando sus rodillas en los cojines del sofá. La posición de su consuelo, la hacía sentirse al abrigo de alguna manera. -Con Mark, un poco. Arizona me dijo que sabía que tendría que hablar de ello, pero de alguna manera no me parece justo. Como no es algo mío de lo que tengo que hablar.

Es tuyo, también. Es algo diferente a lo que Arizona está pasando. Pero sigue siendo algo. Addison se rió entre dientes ligeramente. -Sin embargo, ¿Mark? ¿En serio?

Callie sonrió. -Ha sido genial, la verdad.

-Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien que no es Mark Sloan, estoy aquí.

La oferta era de su voz suave y sincera, y Callie se animó ante la preocupación que percibió en la voz de Addison. Ahora que Addison le había dado permiso para descargar, las palabras comenzaron asalir. -Nunca esperé experimentar algo como esto con un compañero. Y no sólo porque casi siempre he salido con hombres. Esta es la primera vez que he pasado por algo de esta magnitud dentro de una relación. No tengo ni idea de lo que se supone debo hacer.

Apoyarla. Escúcharla. Hablar con ella. Podía oír sonrisa la de Addison. -Sé cómo te sientes acerca de esa chica, Callie. Tengo la sensación de que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Estoy tratando. Al principio le estaba dando su espacio, y no la empujaba... pero después de lo ocurrido en el quirófano, decir que fue una crisis es poco. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Sinceramente, daba miedo. Callie tomó aire, recordando cómo se había sentido al soportar todo el peso de la ira de Arizona. De pie, frente a Arizona, el no permitirle huir y esconderse, había sido aterrador. -Pero las cosas han sido un poco mejor desde entonces. Cuando la toco y se pone tensa, ella me dice por qué en lugar de insistir que está bien. Y ahora me despierta cuando tiene pesadillas, porque dice que le ayudo a sentirse lo suficientemente segura para volver a dormir. Y cuando está asustada o molesta, ella lo admite. Creo que todo es ayudar, poco a poco. Ella está empezando a tener días y buenos momentos. No sólo buenas horas. ¿Sabes?

-Eso es excelente.

-Pero yo soy la que estoy constantemente en el borde. No queriendo hacer o decir algo que la moleste. Sin saber lo que vendrá después. Y aún debemos esperar escuchar lo que resulte sobre el ADN en cualquier momento. El resultado de la prueba del VIH el próximo mes. Y luego están ahí todas las otras posibles consecuencias. ¿Qué pasa si cogen el hombre? ¿Qué pasa si hay un juicio?.

-Uno no puede preocuparse por el futuro. El tono confiado de Addison le indicó a Callie que ella había entrado en el modo de consejero. –Hay que llevar las cosas un día a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Si te enfocas en todas las cosas que pueden suceder, te vas a volver loca.

-Y luego está el sexo. Quiero decir, que ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso todavía. Ella no está lista para tener relaciones sexuales en estos momentos. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando ella diga que lo está? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué pasa si termino asustándola? O si se le dispara algún flashback?. Una lágrima caía sobre el cuello de Callie, alertándola a ella el hecho de que no había dejado de llorar todavía. Este tema le había retorcido las tripas en nudos dolorosos los últimos dos días, a pesar del hecho de que en realidad no había llegado. Pero echaba de menos a Arizona, de esa manera, y por algunos de los comentarios recientes de Arizona, sabía que ella también sentía la pérdida de su conexión física. Callie sabía que en algún momento tendrían que llegar a ese punto y ella estaba aterrorizada de ese día.

-Vaya, dijo Addison en voz baja. -Como he dicho, un día a la vez. Cuando Arizona decida que quiere ser sexo otra vez y explorar una vez más, sólo será un paso más en el proceso de su curación. La clave está en hablar con ella, comunicarse. Ayudarla a mantenerla en el momento. Cuando un sobreviviente se desencadena por algo, el truco para ellos para es aprender a permanecer en el presente. Reconocer que están a salvo. Hay muchas maneras diferentes que Arizona puede hacer eso. Y tú puedes ayudarla.

Callie se limpió la cara con las manos temblorosas. -Yo no sé por qué estoy siquiera pensando en ello ahora mismo. Estamos muy lejos de ese punto.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe. No existe una línea de tiempo para eso. Es posible que ella quiera esperar un rato hasta que se sienta más cómoda, o ella puede estar dispuesta a volver a conectarse sexualmente en un espacio seguro. Para recuperar su cuerpo y su sexualidad. Addison hizo una pausa y luego dijo: -Y tú estás pensando en ella porque la echas de menos. Ella sigue siendo la mujer que amas. Esto no cambia nada de eso.

-No, no lo hace. Callie se deslizó una mano bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta, tocando su vientre al descubierto. La conexión la tranquilizó, aunque ella deseaba que fuera la piel de Arizona la que estuviera debajo de sus dedos. -Yo la quiero mucho, Addison. Y tienes razón. Yo la extraño. Ella es la única, ¿sabes? Si no estaba plenamente consciente de eso antes, lo estoy ahora.

-Ella tiene suerte de tenerte, Callie. Trata de no preocuparte tanto, ¿de acuerdo? Arizona, te dirá cuando esté lista para el sexo. Y ella puede o no tener razón en eso. Puede que tengas que hacerlo si ella se abruma. Pero lo van a trabajar juntas con el tiempo.

-Espero que sí. Callie exhaló una vez más y se echó a reír con voz temblorosa. -En serio, lo siento. Tú no llamaste para escuchar todo esto. Tal vez me puedas decir por qué los hombres apestan. Más allá de las obvias razones, quiero decir.

Addison dudó y luego dijo: -¿En serio? Tú acabas de poner mis problemas en perspectiva. Estoy bien.

Bueno, es bueno escuchar.

-No es de extrañar que estás tan cansada, dijo Addison en voz baja. -Hazme un favor, cariño. Asegúrate de tener tiempo para ti misma de vez en cuando. Eso es por ambas. Si tú te quemas, no sería bueno para ella.

-Bueno, tengo la intención de dormir como los muertos tan pronto como yo la recoga después del trabajo. Hemos estado compartiendo los turnos, pero tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde esta noche. Ella no viene o va sola ahora.

-Puedo entender eso. Pero yo no estaba hablando sólo de dormir. Estoy hablando de un tiempo de relax, salir con los amigos. El tiempo fuera de la burbuja, porque sospecho que los das están viviendo en el interior de esa burbuja.

-No estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo, para ser honesta. Para salir de la burbuja.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que eso no sea importante". Addison se rió entre dientes. -Eso es algo en lo que Mark si serí. Es un tipo divertido. Así que ve a divertirte la próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad. Por favor.

-Voy a intentarlo. El teléfono sonó en el oído de Callie, y se alegró al ver la cara en la pantalla. -Espera un segundo, Addison, es Arizona que está llamando.

-No hay problema.

Callie hizo clic sobre la tecla. -Oye, nena. Lista para volver a casa?

-Hola. Para deleite de Callie, podía oír la sonrisa de Arizona en su voz. Y sonaba auténtica. -Me gusta eso. Escucharte a ti llamar ese lugar "mi casa".

-Mi hogar está contigo. Donde sea que estés en un momento dado.

Callie juró que podía oír como se amplió la sonrisa de Arizona. -Tú estás bateando esta noche a mil, Calliope. Yo no creo que sea posible que te ame más.

La felicidad de Arizona borró la agitación y el agotamiento en que Callie había estado envuelta sólo unos momentos antes. Era por eso que nunca dudó que Arizona se merecía todo el esfuerzo. -Voy a salir ahora y estaré allí en diez minutos.

-No, yo en realidad te estaba llamando para decirte que Teddy me va a llevar a casa. Creo que vamos a pasar el tiempo por ahí un poco primero, sin embargo. ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto. Por mucho que Callie extrañara a Arizona, la idea de ser capaz de irse directamente a la cama era seductora. -Probablemente me vas a encontrar durmiendo, si no te importa.

-No me importa. Arizona, bajó la voz. -Te lo has ganado.

Callie sonrió. -Dile a Teddy hola de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré. Arizona, hizo una pausa. -Creo que vamos a... hablar acerca de las cosas

Callie se sentó en el sofá, de repente despierta. -Oh. Eso es bueno., ¿Verdad?

-Vamos a ver." Arizona, se rió nerviosamente. -Espero que sí.

-Va a ser bueno. Callie se puso la mano sobre su corazón, vencida por una ola de profunda emoción. Ella sabía que Arizona no estaba contenta del todo con la forma en que ella había tenido que hacer frente a las consecuencias de lo que pasó, pero Callie no podía estar más impresionada. -Estoy orgullosa de ti, querida. Realmente lo estoy

-Gracias, murmuró Arizona. -Te veré en la cama, ¿Ok?

-Ya lo creo. Voy a dejar una luz encendida.

Callie hizo clic de nuevo para seguir con Addison. -¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-Arizona va a pasar el rato con Teddy. Así que supongo que voy a disfrutar de ese sueño profundo del que estaba hablando un poco antes de lo previsto.

-Bien por Arizona, dijo Addison calurosamente. -Toma nota, Torres. Salir con amigos.

Callie puso los ojos. -Mensaje recibido. Pero esta noche, la cama es mi amigo. Y tenemos un montón de cosas para ponernos al día.

Riendo, Addison dijo: -Mensaje recibido. Voy a dejarte ir. Cuidate, ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de Arizona. Y llámame si me necesitas.

-Lo haré. Callie sonrió. -Te echo de menos, Addie. Recuerdame otra vez por qué te fuiste?

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

-Voy a hablar contigo después. Y buena suerte con tus problemas de hombres. Vamos a hablar de ellos la próxima vez, te lo prometo.

-Buenas Noches, Callie.

-Buenas noches.

Callie cerró su teléfono, aliviada de que no tenía que ir ningún otro lugar. Ella confiaba en Teddy para cuidar de Arizona, así que por las próximas horas por lo menos, ella sólo tenía que preocuparse de sí misma. Odiaba admitir lo bien que eso se sentía. Sabiendo que echaría de menos el calor del cuerpo de Arizona junto al suyo, pero entusiasmada con la posibilidad de descansar, arrastrándose por debajo de la colcha cálida, Callie se arrastró hasta el dormitorio para un buen sueño, que no disfrutaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

#

Arizona, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Teddy y se quedó mirando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad a oscuras. Ella no había salido tarde en la noche sin Callie desde la violación. Es asombroso cómo algo que solía hacer sin pensar, se había convertido en una experiencia extraña, inquietante. Estar con Teddy significaba que ella probablemente estaba razonablemente segura, después de todo, ella tenía la impresión de que Teddy podía patear algún culo importante si era necesario, pero en estos días la presencia de Callie la consolaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por mucho que tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con su otra mejor amiga, Arizona, no podía dejar de extrañar a Callie intensamente.

-¿Te importa si cenamos algo? Teddy miró hacia otro lado de la carretera, para capturar la mirada de Arizona. -Me muero de hambre.

-Por supuesto. Técnicamente Arizona no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer. Tenía que darle combustible al cuerpo si quería permanecer fuerte, incluso si la comida no sabía tan bien como solía hacerlo. -Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Pizza?

Arizona, sonrió. "Pizza" siempre le hacía pensar en Callie, de la primera vez que hicieron el amor. -Me encanta la pizza.

-Podemos llamar y ordenar desde el automóvil, y decirles que sea entregado en mi casa, a menos que quieras ir a sentarte en alguna parte.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que lo estaba temiendo, formaba parte de su misión esta noche tratar de hablar con Teddy acerca de lo que había sucedido. Lo que estaba pasando ahora. Ella no estaba más cerca de querer hablar sobre eso de nuevo, pero ella se le lo había prometido a Callie. Y Arizona, mantenía sus promesas. La alegría manifiesta en la voz de Callie cuando habían hablado por teléfono le había recordado que enfrentar sus temores era lo correcto.

-Prefiero ir a tú apartamento, dijo Arizona. –Hay más privacidad.

-Entiendo. Teddy levantó una ceja esperanzada. -Te gusta el pimiento verde y cebolla?

-Perfecto.

Arizona, se sentó en silencio mientras Teddy ordenó la pizza. Cuando Teddy colgó, Arizona se volvió en su asiento y estudió el perfil de su amiga. Antes de la violación, hablar con Teddy siempre había sido fácil. Ahora Arizona, apenas sabía qué decir.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso esta noche, ya sabes. Teddy le dio una mirada de soslayo. -Si tú no estás lista. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con simplemente pasar el tiempo.

-No, estoy lista. Para hablar un poco, por lo menos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona recogió en la rodilla sus vaqueros desgastados. -Supongo que simplemente no sé cómo.

Teddy condujo su coche hacia el estacionamiento de un edificio de apartamentos residencial. Ella asintió con la cabeza a un guardia de seguridad que estaba sentado en una cabina en la entrada, y luego estacionó en un lugar vacío. Al apagar el coche, Teddy se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se desplazó para hacer frente a Arizona. -¿Por qué no entramos y nos tomamos una copa de vino?

Arizona, sonrió. -Puedo vivir con eso.

Teddy salió del coche, caminó hacia el lado del pasajero y Arizona, salió con una mirada nerviosa alrededor. El aparcamiento estaba bien iluminado y tranquilo, y Teddy estaba allí con ella, pero eso no impidió una oleada de pánico que agitó el intestino de Arizona.

-La seguridad hace un excelente trabajo aquí. Teddy se acercó a Arizona, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. -Te lo prometo."

-Por supuesto, murmuró Arizona. Antes del ataque, nunca pensó dos veces antes de caminar a través de los estacionamientos. Ahora no podía imaginar algo más siniestro. -Lo siento, es una tontería.

-No, no lo es. Teddy la miró a los ojos, luego lentamente se acercó a tomar la mano de Arizona. -Es perfectamente natural. Sin embargo, estás a salvo ahora, te lo prometo. Vamos a entrar.

Teddy la llevó a su apartamento tomándola de la mano. Ella podría haberse sentido avergonzada por el manejo delicado de Teddy de sus temores, pero no lo hizo. Estaba claro que Teddy comprendia realmente lo que ella sentía de una manera que nadie más hasta ahora sabía. Teddy le soltó la mano sólo para abrir la puerta, y luego invitó a Arizona para entrar.

Arizona, miró a su alrededor. Esta era sólo la segunda vez que había estado en el apartamento de Teddy. Por lo general, habían compartido en la casa de Callie o de Arizona, y con mayor frecuencia en el bar de Joe. Valorando el ambiente hogareño pero meticuloso del apartamento de Teddy, Arizona miró en circulo alrededor de la sala, viendo las fotos que recubrían la pared. Se detuvo en una de Owen y Teddy en uniforme militar con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros.

-Yo soy una glotona para el castigo, supongo. Teddy le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras entraba en la cocina. -Pero no importa cómo sean las cosas ahora, con Cristina, él siempre va a ser el mejor amigo que he tenido allí.

Caminando hacia el sofá de Teddy, Arizona, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en un extremo. –Siento que ustedes perdieran su oportunidad. Creo que habrían sido una hermosa pareja.

Teddy levantó una botella de vino. ¿Te gusta el Cabernet Sauvignon? Es genial con la pizza.

-Me parece maravilloso.

-En cuanto a Owen, nunca se sabe. Tal vez vamos a tener otra abrió la botella, y llenó dos copas. -Y si no, voy a tener una oportunidad con alguien más. Llevando una copa en cada mano, Teddy sonrió mientras se acercaba al sofá. -Quién sabe, tal vez incluso tendré la suerte de encontrar a mi Callie algún día.

Arizona, se sonrojó, agradeciendo con un gesto la copa de vino que le ofrecia Teddy. Recordó las palabras sinceras de Callie en el teléfono antes y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremercerse. Si hay algo la había convencido que esa relación era el amor de su vida, era que todavía conservaba sus profundos sentimientos hacia Callie, incluso cuando todo lo demás en su vida era un torbellino. -Soy muy afortunada

-Salud, dijo Teddy, levantando la copa. Cuando Arizona brindó, Teddy tomó un sorbo, observando el rostro de Arizona. -¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Estamos bien. Arizona podía decir eso con confianza. Ella y Callie tenían la relación más estable de su vida ahora mismo. -Ella es maravillosa, paciente, solidaria, capaz de soportar todo lo que tire de ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona probó vino. –Por suerte he llegado a comprender lo que soy, teniéndola en mi vida. Especialmente en estos momentos.

-Eso es impresionante, Arizona. Los ojos de Teddy brillaban. -Eso tiene que ayudar de verdad.

Sin estar segura de cuanto debía preguntar a Teddy acerca de su propia experiencia, Arizona sintió, sin embargo, una oportunidad para efectuar la transición acerca de lo que ella había venido a hablar. -¿Estabas saliendo con alguien ... ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que Arizona podría imaginar pensando al mismo tiempo en su propio ataque, Teddy sacudió la cabeza. -No, yo sólo había tenido un novio antes de esa fecha, en la escuela secundaria. Sucedió durante la licenciatura, cuando yo estaba en la última fase

Arizona, parpadeó y miró hacia abajo a sus pies. –Tú sabes, yo no quiero hacerte hablar de cualquier cosa que no tengas ganas de volver a recordar.

-Oye, dijo Teddy, agachando la cabeza para llamar la atención de Arizona. -Realmente fue hace mucho tiempo. Puedo hablar de lo que sea que tú quieras hablar.

Arizona presionó los nudillos de sus dedos índices contra los ojos, armándose de valor para no llorar. Estaba tan cansada de llorar pero no podía evitarlo. -Siento que me estoy volviendo loca. Como si yo no tuviera el control de mi propio cuerpo nunca más. Mis reacciones. Exhalando con voz temblorosa, susurró, -Puedo curar a la gente. Eso es lo que hago. Pero yo no sé cómo curarme a mí misma, no sé cómo solucionarlo

-Tú no estás loca, dijo Teddy. -Y, por desgracia, no hay solución rápida. Llevará tiempo. Además necesitarás práctica. Tienes que trabajar en recuperar el control de las reacciones de tú cuerpo ante las cosas. Eso significa hacerte cargo de tus pensamientos. Concentrarse en la respiración. Teddy asomó un poco su pie, y Arizona vio que estaba vestida con un calcetín de colores brillantes. -Te puedo dar algunos consejos muy buenos. Debido a que pasé por la misma cosa. Durante meses después de que ocurriera, cualquier cosa podía desencadenar un flashback: Ciertos olores, sabores, sonidos, ser tocada, la percepción de inseguridad, sentirse atrapada.

Arizona hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y dijo: -El olor de los cigarrillos. La sensación de que alguien está detrás de mí. Que me toquen o me tiren el cabello

-¡Activadores!

-Sí. Arizona había comenzando a hacer una lista mental, la cual compartió con Callie. Cosas que evitar, si era posible. O por lo menos, para tener en cuenta. -Hay probablemente más, pero eso es lo que he encontrado hasta ahora.

-Es importante saber lo que lo puso en marcha. De esa manera tú puedes empezar a centrarte en dónde te encuentras y lo que realmente está sucediendo en el instante en que comienzas a reaccionar. Así tú podrás recordar que estás a salvo.

Arizona exhaló con dureza. -Estoy tan cansada de sentirme así. ¿Cuándo se va?

-Es diferente para todos, estoy segura. Luché por mucho tiempo después de que ocurriera. Hay cosas que incluso se me hacen incómodas hoy en día, como estar borracha cuando estoy a solas con un hombre.

-¿Y la parte donde te sentías como loca. ¿Cuándo se fue?

Teddy le dirigió una triste mirada de comprensión. -Honestamente, me tomó un tiempo. Pero yo estaba en la escuela donde yo no tenía mucho sistema de apoyo. Por primera vez, Teddy bajó la mirada, casi avergonzada. -Fue un ambiente tóxico para mí, después de que ocurriera. Todo el mundo sabía. O creían saber algo, al menos. Lo que creían y lo que realmente ocurrió... bueno, ellos no sabían la verdad.

Arizona, se mordió el labio. -¿Puedo preguntar?

Teddy la miró a los ojos. A Arizona le pareció que ella estaba tomando valor antes de comenzar a hablar. -Eran dos chicos que vivían en mi dormitorio. En el mismo salón que yo. Jay y Steve. Jay estaba en una gran cantidad de las mismas clases de pre-medicina que yo, y su compañero Steve Nos pareció que era un buen tipo, por lo que todos asumimos que lo era. Me juntaba con ellos todo el tiempo. Estudiaba en su dormitorio, tomaba el almuerzo con uno o ambos de ellos entre las clases. Teddy le dio una sonrisa tímida. -Mis mejores amigos siempre han sido chicos. Hasta ahora, en realidad.

Ahora Arizona rozó a Teddy peluche con el pie. -Me alegro de que hayas decidido hacer una excepción.

-Yo también. Teddy sonrió cálidamente y rápidamente se puso serio. -Así que una noche estaba en el dormitorio de Jay y Steve. Jay y yo estábamos estudiando para un examen de biología, pero Steve regresó a la habitación con una botella de vodka. Me convenció de tomar unos tragos. Teddy negó con la cabeza, riendo sin humor. -Miro hacia atrás ahora, y es como... ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Pero eran mis amigos, ¿sabes? Yo nunca habría esperado... Ella inspiró, mirando a otro lado. -De todos modos.

Arizona inspiró con un nudo en la garganta. Ella sabía a dónde se dirigía la historia y se sintió mal. -Creo que puedo adivinar.

Teddy se quedó tranquila y carente de emoción mientras ella continuaba. -En un momento nos reíamos después de una ronda de tragos, luego el siguiente, Steve me estaba besando. Y yo sólo había besado un chico antes, en la escuela secundaria, así que simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. Creo que hasta le devolví el beso de un momento, pero luego me di cuenta de que Jay estaba sentado allí viendo, y… Ella sacudió la cabeza. -Fue muy raro. Así que se apartó y le dijo a Steve que el también quería. Teddy se mordió el labio. -Todavía me molesta, la manera en que yo confiaba en ellos. La forma en que traicionaron esa confianza. Se suponía que eran mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos"

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Una cosa era haber sido herida por un desconocido. Ella podía odiar a un extraño, decirse a sí misma que aquel hombre estaba enfermo, porque claramente la veía como un objeto no como una persona. Pero ser violada de esa manera por alguien que uno pensaba que podía confiar... Arizona enjugó las lágrimas que surgieron. -Lo siento, Teddy. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar.

-Jay me mantenía abajo, mientras que Steve me violaba. Luego se cambiaron de lugar. Como si un interruptor se había movido de un tirón, la voz de Teddy se había ido completamente. No más tristeza, no más vergüenza. Sólo una recitación fría de los hechos. -Yo estaba demasiado borracha como para defenderme. Seguí pidiendo que se detuvieran, pero no lo hicieron. Al final de la semana, el dormitorio entero se había enterado que me habían hecho doble cobertura. Que yo era una puta que les había rogado por ello.

Las mejillas de Arizona se inundaron con el calor de las palabras de Teddy. Inmediatamente sintió la vergüenza de su propio atacante por los insultos. -El hombre que me violó .. me llamó una puta, entre otras cosas. Y dijo que yo quería, que me lo merecía de alguna manera.

-Pero tú sabes que no fue su culpa, ¿Verdad?

Parpadeando las lágrimas, Arizona, le susurró: -Sí. Pero me gustaría haber esperado a un guardia de seguridad, una vez que me di cuenta que la luz al lado de mi coche estaba apagada

-Me llevó mucho tiempo aceptar que lo que me pasó no fue culpa mía, dijo Teddy. -Después de todo, yo estaba en su habitación, sola, borracha. Probablemente incluso coqueteando. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Jay. Ella sacudió la cabeza. -No importa que le pedí que se detuvieran, no lo hicieron. Yo no merecía lo que pasó. Fue su culpa, no la mía.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. No había duda en su mente, donde la culpa había permanecido, tanto para ella como Teddy. -Cierto.

-Yo no quiero ni imaginar lo aterrador que debe haber sido para ti, dijo Teddy acercándose más, y tocando tentativamente el hombro de Arizona. -Lo que me pasó no fue tan brutal. No dejó una huella en mí.

-Fue aterrador. Arizona inspiró, luchando contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Si lo hacía, sabía lo que las imágenes de su mente saldrían a relucir. -Nunca he estado tan asustada en toda mi vida. Fue degradante y doloroso y simplemente... Arizona exhaló. -No sé cómo olvidarlo. Cómo seguir adelante.

-Bueno, nunca lo olvidarás. Es una parte de ti ahora.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en la derrota, Arizona, le susurró: -Eso es una mierda.

-Así es. El truco es aprender a vivir con esta parte nueva de ti misma, para que sea una pieza pequeña de lo que eres en lugar de que controle todos tus pensamientos y reacciones.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Aprende a permanecer en el presente. Mi terapeuta recomienda contar hasta cinco, y eso funcionó para mí. Reducir la velocidad y concentrarte en tú respiración. Mira a tu alrededor, conéctete a tierra en el hecho de que no estás en esa situación nunca más. Teddy le dio al hombro de Arizona un apretón con cuidado. -Al final no será tan fresco. No se disparará con la misma facilidad. Y mantener la calma y estar centrada comenzará a ser una segunda naturaleza para ti.

-Echo de menos ser feliz. Sintiéndose un poco ridícula, Arizona rompió el contacto visual. -Sé que suena tonto, pero yo…. echo de menos ser la persona alegre sobre ruedas que era yo, echo de menos sentirme bien.

-Va a volver. Tú eres una persona feliz, Arizona. Eso es lo que está en tú núcleo. Tú nunca serás exactamente la misma mujer que eras antes de que esto sucediera, pero esas cosas fundamentales que te hacen ser la Dra. Arizona Robbins… tú no has perdido eso. No se ha ido para siempre, te lo prometo.

El labio inferior de Arizona temblaba. No habían ganas de llorar esta noche, pero no sabía cómo mantener la calma cuando la cálida tranquilidad de Teddy era todo lo que ella quería creer. -Espero que sí.

Teddy abrió los brazos. -Ven aquí.

Arizona cayó en el abrazo de Teddy, ávida de la conexión. Era su tierra, por lo que era más fácil mantener sus emociones bajo control. -Te juro que no estoy por lo general como un accidente.

-Se acabaron las excusas necesarias, dijo Teddy, acariciando su espalda. -Además, yo necesitaba un abrazo también.

Sonriendo con gratitud, Arizona apretó a Teddy alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía tan diferente a Callie, más angular, menos curvas. -Eres una amiga increíble.

-Lo intento. Teddy se echó hacia atrás y sonrió tímidamente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. -La pizza está aquí.

Arizona, esperó en el sofá, mientras que Teddy fue a la puerta para pagar al repartidor. Cuando Teddy regresó con una caja de cartón olorosa, el estómago de Arizona gruñó. Tal vez ella tenía hambre después de todo.

-¿Cuánto te debo?" Arizona le dijo Teddy, ella se sentó y abrió la tapa. Se inclinó hacia delante y aspiró profundamente. -No pensé que quería cenar, pero que huele muy bien.

-Tu compras la próxima, dijo Teddy. -¿Trato?

-Trato.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Arizona, se mostró sorprendida por lo delicioso sabor de la pizza, y no podía dejar de gemir en silencio mientras masticaba. La vida había sido muy deficiente en el placer últimamente, así que en Arizona se reunió con entusiasmo.

Teddy se echó a reír, levantando una ceja. -¿Ves? No toda tú felicidad se ha ido.

-Esto es excelente. La cara de Arizona entró en calor. -No he estado comiendo mucho. Lo estoy intentando, creo yo, pero la comida solo… no me sabe muy bien. Con la excepción de la pimienta roja con hummus que Calliope sigue trayéndome.

Teddy sonrió. -¿Te das cuenta de que tú rostro se ilumina cada vez que hablas de ella?

-Sí, bueno. Arizona se encogió de hombros y admitió: -Sí. Es repugnante, estoy segura.

-Es inspirador.

Arizona se tragó el último bocado de pizza y se echó hacia atrás, no estaba segura de querer otra rebanada. Tan bien como se sabía, probablemente debería tomárselo con calma. Después de apenas comer durante las últimas dos semanas, no sería difícil exagerar. -La extraño tanto.

-Lo siento que te llevé lejos de ella esta noche…

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No, quiero decir... físicamente, la extraño. Se encontró con la mirada de Teddy, aunque segura acerca de tratar este tema. –Sexualmente, quiero decir.

-Oh. Teddy asintió con la cabeza, puliendo su segunda rebanada. La mujer podría empacar alimentos como nadie. Y no es que su cuerpo se le notaba. -Yo lo entiendo. ¿Echas de menos esa conexión. Esa intimidad?

-Por no hablar de orgasmos. Sorprendida por la ola de vergüenza que sintió en la confesión, Arizona, lamentó la pérdida de su sexualidad fácil y abierta. -¿Cuándo vuelve? Querer sexo?

Teddy exhaló y se sentó en los cojines. -Honestamente no lo sé, Arizona. Cuando estés lista. Yo no tuve relaciones sexuales durante dos años después de mi violación. Pero yo no tenía novio, y yo no estuve interesada en encontrar uno por un largo tiempo. No después de lo que pasó. Yo estaba tan ocupada con la escuela. Yo me lancé a los cursos e ignoré mi vida social hasta que me encontré con un tipo que me hizo darme cuenta que quería probar una relación física de nuevo. Pero tú estás en una situación diferente con Callie.

-Estoy segura de que ella me echa de menos, también. Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa tímida. -Siempre hemos tenido un montón de sexo.

Riendo, Teddy dijo: -Me di cuenta.

-¿En serio?

-¿Estás bromeando? Ustedes dos son eléctricas juntas. Mark Sloan apenas puede controlarse a sí mismo, a veces, viéndolas interactuar a las dos.

Con la cara caliente ahora, Arizona, dijo, -Siempre he sido una persona sexual. Especialmente con Calliope. Pero ahora... Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente. -Yo no sé cómo vamos a hacer. Si ni siquiera puedo conseguir acostarme de espaldas a Callie, como me encantaba hacer mientras ella me abrazaba, sin parpadear de nuevo pensando que el hombre está detrás de mí. ¿Qué voy a ser cuando ella vaya dentro de mí...? Tapándose la cara con la mano, Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Dios, yo nunca fui tímida para estas cosas antes".

-No hay necesidad de ser tímida. Teddy sacó la mano de Arizona de la cara, mirando a los ojos de Arizona con una sonrisa bonachona. -No empieces con las cosas grandes. Lo bonito de estar con una mujer, supongo, es que tienes un montón de opciones en cuanto a hacer el amor. Haz lo que te haga sentir cómoda y trabaja con el resto .

Tenía mucho sentido. Y estaba segura que Callie estaría dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo. Pero ella estaba loca para pensar en esto ya? -Apenas me he curado, tengo todo al revés que yo no sé si estoy yendo o viniendo, y ni siquiera voy a saber los resultados de la última prueba del VIH durante un mes, por lo que sé que probablemente estoy saltando los pasos, incluso por preocuparse por el sexo ahora mismo. Yo solo... No me gusta saber que el hombre fue la última persona dentro de mí. Quiero a Calliope para que me recuerde otra cosa.

-Simplemente no te exijas, ¿de acuerdo? Va a ser traumático para ambas si intentas hacer algo que no estás lista para hacer. Teddy era un soldado. Arizona siempre la había leído como un poco tímida cuando se habla de sexo, pero ella proyectaba una tranquila confianza que hizo las cosas más fáciles para Arizona. -El truco consiste en hablar mucho. Mantén tus ojos abiertos y centrarte con quién estás. Y si no te gusta algo, no tengas miedo de comunicarte.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -Te escucho.

-Va a ser genial. Teddy movió las cejas, de una manera lúdica de Arizona nunca había visto antes. -Y seguro, y curativo

-De todos modos. Arizona, sonrió. -Probablemente es necesario trabajar en las cosas pequeñas primero. Por ejemplo, que me toque el cabello

Teddy juntó las manos. -Ese es un lugar perfecto para empezar. Considera la posibilidad de que esa es tú primera misión.

-¿Eres mi consejero ahora? Arizona, mantuvo su tono ligero, por lo que Teddy supo que no le desagradaba del todo ese pensamiento.

-Sólo soy alguien que ha invertido en su recuperación. Y quien sabe algo de lo que estás pasando. Facilitando una sonrisa autocrítica, Teddy dijo: -Si pude conseguirlo más allá de la devastación que sentí, después de que ocurriera, tú también puedes hacerlo. Confía en mí. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Teddy inclinó la cabeza, reunida en la mirada de Arizona con cariño. -Honestamente, Arizona, tú eres probablemente la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Mira lo que haces para ganarte la vida. Tú curas a los niños, pero nadie puede curarlos a todos ellos, y a veces los pierdes, pero tienes siempre esa forma de hacer frente al próximo que te necesita, manteniendo una sonrisa sincera en tú cara. Eres... increíble, de verdad.

Las mejillas de Arizona estaban en llamas. -Ahora sólo estás haciendo que me sonroje"

-Por favor, no. Teddy agitó una mano, en señal de disculpa. -Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que vas a salir de esto. Eres muy bad ass para no hacerlo.

-¿En serio?. Arizona, sonrió. Ella siempre había considerado a Callie a ser el bad ass en su relación, pero le hizo cosquillas la idea de que tal vez ella también lo podía ser. -Siempre quise ser bad ass.

-Siempre has sido mal-culo. Y todavía eres mal-culo. Utiliza eso para tú ventaja.

-Lo haré. Con su espíritu bien planteado, Arizona, suspiro con alivio. -Esto es bueno. Pasar el rato. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, pronto.

El rostro de Teddy se iluminó de repente. -Oye, te gusta correr?

-Supongo, por ocio?. Arizona, hizo una mueca tonta, sabiendo que iba a hacer reír a Teddy, encantada cuando lo hizo. -O porque alguien me está persiguiendo?

-Para el ejercicio

-Yo... podría. ¿Puedo obtener una donut después?

-Si no te importa anular todo el esfuerzo

Arizona, inclinó la cabeza. -Eso es aceptable para mí.

-El ejercicio también ayuda a la recuperación, dijo Teddy. "Empecé a correr en la universidad, después. Y cuando yo estaba en el ejército, me encantaba ir de carreras. Aclara mi mente. Bombea mis endorfinas. Me disminuye el stress cuando lo hago. Ella saltaba en el sofá un poco, expresando la alegría de una manera de Arizona comprendió de inmediato. –Tú debes venir a correr conmigo. Podemos ir por la mañana antes del trabajo. O en el almuerzo, si no te importa ducharte en el hospital. O después del trabajo. Siempre que quieras.

Viendo el entusiasmo en la expresión de de Teddy, Arizona, dijo: -¿Has estado buscando un nuevo compañero para correr, verdad?

-Owen y yo solíamos correr juntos. Pero no desde... bueno, ya sabes. Teddy se ruborizó. -No creo que a Cristina le guste. No es que le eche la culpa a lo más mínimo.

¿Así que estoy un reemplazo de Owen? Arizona, le guiñó un ojo, no quería que Teddy pensara que ella estaba molesta acerca de la idea. Esta noche Teddy le había dado un lugar donde se sentía segura, y más en sí misma de que lo se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Lo menos que podía hacer era dar a Teddy algo de compañía a cambio. -No sé cómo será mí desempeño, pero lo intentaré. Especialmente si tú piensas que va a ayudar.

El entusiasmo de Teddy se desbordó en la sonrisa más descarada que Arizona había visto en su amiga. Por lo general, reservada, Teddy estaba absolutamente brillante. -Va a ayudar. Y me encantaría la misión.

Desde la deriva, aparte de Owen, Teddy había parecido desconectada de casi todo el mundo, lo cual fue una de las razones por las que Arizona había estado tan ansiosa de que entrara en su redil. Ahora más que nunca Arizona se dio cuenta de la apreciada amiga en que se había convertido. ¿Tú te comprometes a reducir la velocidad si no puedo mantener el ritmo?

-Sí. Incluso te prometo comprar tu primera rosquilla

-Entonces, yo acepto. Sin dejar de sonreír, Arizona se dio cuenta de que estaba más relajada, como no lo había estado desde el ataque. -Gracias por esta noche, Teddy. Esto realmente me ayudó.

-Bien. Teddy le sostuvo la mirada. -En cualquier momento, ¿Ok?

-Voy a mantener eso.

#

Una hora más tarde, cerca de la medianoche, Arizona, dio las buenas noches a Teddy en su puerta y se deslizó dentro de su apartamento. Fiel a su palabra, Callie había dejado la luz de la cocina encendida, iluminando el camino hacia su dormitorio. Arizona abrió la puerta de su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo, no es que Callie estaba en algo parecido a un sueño ligero, pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de interrumpir su descanso sabiendo lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Arizona, sonrió a la vista que la bienvenida de Callie extendía inconscientemente a través de la holgura del colchón, con su cara en el sueño. La lámpara de mesilla de noche en Arizona estaba encendida, arrojando en Callie un cálido resplandor que llenaba el corazón de Arizona con afecto.

Desabrochándose los pantalones mientras cruzaba la sala de estar junto a la cama, Arizona barrió la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Callie, admirando la piel bronceada en la pantalla. Sin duda, debido al típico lanzamiento de inflexión, la camisola de Callie se había montado de tal manera que la parte inferior de sus pechos desnudos y el suave oleaje de su estómago estaban expuestos. El edredón había sido pateado sin cuidado a los pies de la cama, mostrando el culo delicioso de Callie encerrado en un par de provocativos boyshorts de algodón que acentuaban su figura femenina.

Una aguda punzada de deseo sacudió duro a Arizona, obligándola a sentarse en el borde del colchón para recuperar el aliento. La intensidad de su deseo repentino la sacudió, pero casi de inmediato hizo la transición de la sorpresa al alivio. No estaba segura de si era porque estaba hablando sobre sexo o simplemente por sentirse tan a gusto durante toda la noche, o incluso si ella debía atribuírselo a los efectos persistentes de sus dos copas de vino, pero una cosa era cierta. Arizona estaba sin lugar a dudas, increíblemente excitada.

Esto era algo que definitivamente no había sentido, al menos no a este grado, desde el ataque. Físicamente, ella había comenzado a sanar, y ya no tenía necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos y pensamientos a Callie. Pero emocionalmente, ella se sentía tan lejos de estar lista para la intimidad sexual que, que incluso sintió que se había alejado el deseo. Pero ahora , Arizona, estaba encantada de que ella ahora deseara tener sexo.

Arizona, estiró el cuello, admirando la silueta de la vagina de Callie, a través de sus bragas. No había nada sobre desear a Callie de esta manera que se sintiera amenazante, al menos no mientras Callie no pudiera tocar su espalda. Arrojando el sujetador y las medias, Arizona, se metió en la cama junto a Callie, ansiosa por sentir el calor del cuerpo de Callie contra el suyo.

Callie murmuró con satisfacción, cuando Arizona tomó el edredón para cubrir sus cuerpos. Aún dormida, ella cambió de puesto al revés, como si buscara de calor de Arizona, empujando su trasero contra el abdomen de Arizona, de una manera que hacía muy difícil hacer caso omiso de su deseo todavía latente. La necesidad de tocarla se intensificó más ahora que el olor de ella llenó su nariz. Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Callie, Arizona presionó la palma de la mano contra el estómago desnudo de Callie y cerró los ojos, exhalando con voz temblorosa.

-¿Tuviste un buen rato con Teddy? La voz de Callie luchaba contra el sueño.

Sonriendo, Arizona dio un beso en la nuca de Callie. -No quería despertarte

-No, me alegro. Yo quería decirte buenas noches.

Arizona remontó la punta de los dedos alrededor del ombligo de Callie. –Pasé un buen rato con Teddy. Hablamos. Fue... bueno.

-Bien. Callie dio media vuelta, dando a Arizona un suave beso en la mejilla. -Te extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañé, susurró Arizona, mientras le acariciaba con la mano el lado de Callie, admirando la curva completa de su cadera. Callie contuvo un suspiro audible, pero no exhaló. -Respira, Calíope.

Después de largos momentos Callie obedeció. -Creo que tuviste una buena noche, ¿eh?

-La tuve. Instalándose en la espalda de Callie, Arizona cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en dos semanas, la oscuridad no trajo el miedo o los destellos de la memoria violenta. En ese momento, ella estaba demasiado consumida por su gran amor por Callie como para reservar un pensamiento para el hombre que había tirado el resto de su vida en el caos.

Esto era lo que importaba. Dos de ellos. Con Callie, Arizona podría pasar a través de cualquier cosa. Callie lo creía y Teddy lo creía, y por primera vez, Arizona también se lo creyó.

Arizona, pensó en la asignación de Teddy. Comienza con algo pequeño. Los pasos de bebé. Si era capaz de sentirse cómoda con Callie tocándole el cabello, Arizona estaría mucho más cerca de volver a conectarse con Callie en una forma que ella sentía que podría proporcionarle la curación, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo: Conectarse con el inmenso poder curativo del amor de Callie.

-Buenas noches, Arizona. Dulces sueños, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te amo, murmuró Arizona contra el hombro de Callie.

-Te amo, también. Desde la pequeña dificultad en las sentidas palabras de Callie, Arizona, sabía que estaba perdiendo a Callie, que se estaba hundiendo en el sueño otra vez.

Pero eso estaba bien. Mientras acunaba en sus brazos a Callie, Arizona, se centró en pensamientos positivos, decidida a mantener las pesadillas en la bahía. "Comienza con algo pequeño".

Eso es exactamente lo que ella haría.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo VIII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en su blog de livejournal . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Arizona, entró en su apartamento con las piernas de goma, pasándose una mano por su cabello humedecido de sudor con una media sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que iba a salir a correr? Y sobrevivir? Mientras que Teddy había sido lo suficientemente amable para intercalar su trote de una hora de duración, con algunas interrupciones para caminar, Arizona, quedó aún más impresionada con ella misma. Había superado sus propias expectativas.

Adolorida, Arizona, con la sensación de que ella podía haber saltado unos cuantos pasos por extralimitar sus carreras tan pronto después del ataque, pero este era un dolor bueno, un dolor sano. Así que dio la bienvenida a ellos, sobre todo porque parecía anular gran parte de la ansiedad que había sentido durante las últimas dos semanas. Teddy tenía razón acerca de las endorfinas. Se sentía tan suave como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy de vuelta, gritó Arizona desde el vestíbulo, lanzando sus zapatos a continuación, peleando con los calcetines de los pies. -Y estoy sudando.

-Me encanta Arizona sudorosa, fue la respuesta más profunda de Callie en el interior del apartamento.

Sonriendo, Arizona entró en la sala para encontrar a Callie reclinada en el sofá con un libro grueso. Este había sido uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Callie: la mujer era un lector. No de revistas médicas ni de revistas tampoco, sino de novelas de misterio, policiales, incluso algunas de romance, ocasionalmente. A pesar de que rara vez tenía tiempo para dedicarse a lo que Arizona sabía que Callie había considerado como un placer culpable, cuando surgió la oportunidad Callie la agarró con ambas manos. En cuanto a Arizona, estaba preocupada, había algo muy sexy en su ratón de biblioteca.

Arizona se dobló hacia abajo, jadeando en busca de aire, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas, ella se detuvo y fingió no darse cuenta de la forma en que Callie se quedó mirando su pecho.

-¿Teddy se dio un plazo para su dinero? Callie esbozó una sonrisa tonta con su propia broma. -Por así decirlo.

Arizona, puso los ojos, inclinándose para besar la frente de Callie. -Ella trató de tomarlo con calma para mí, aunque tú no lo creas.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-En realidad, sí. Muy bien

Callie sonrió. -Eso es super

Arizona le dio a Callie un leve toque en las costillas. "Súper" era una palabra que Callie no utilizaba a menos que quisiera burlarse de Arizona. Emocionada de que finalmente estaban llegando a un punto donde las bromas se sentían naturales, Arizona no pudo evitar besar a Callie de nuevo. En la mejilla, esta vez. -Sí, lo fue, "super".

Callie arrugó la nariz, -Sí, definitivamente estar sudorosa

Riendo, Arizona, se apartó. -Sugerencia tomada. Voy a la ducha.

-Probablemente será mejor.

Arizona, le sacó la lengua, después vio su teléfono celular en la mesa de café. Lo había dejado en casa durante su carrera, apagado para que no molestara a Callie. Normalmente, ella estaba accesible en todo momento del día, pero por una vez había querido una hora sin interrupciones externas, sin recordatorios de la vida real.

Y sabía que si alguien realmente la necesitaba, podía llamar a Callie, quién a su vez llamaría a Teddy. Aún así, la ilusión de una ruptura había sido agradable.

Una vez encendido el teléfono, Arizona, vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz. Esperaba que la llamada no hubiera sido del hospital, porque quería desesperadamente terminar su sábado de relax en el sofá con Callie. Tal vez incluso con un poco de mimos.

El corazón de Arizona saltó a la garganta cuando empezó a escuchar y escuchó la voz de la detective Mendoza. "Este mensaje es para Arizona Robbins. Es la detective Janis Mendoza del Departamento de Policía de Seattle llamando para informarle que no hubo coincidencias con los resultados de la prueba de ADN en la muestra de semen que nos proporcionó en el hospital. Por desgracia, no hemos podido encontrar un mach contra la base de datos estatal o nacional. Eso significa que estamos en esencia en el mismo punto con nuestra investigación. Sé que puede no ser la noticia que quería escuchar y lo siento por eso. Por favor, sepa que su caso sigue siendo una prioridad y si algo más surge, yo se lo haré saber inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, no dude en llamarme si tiene alguna pregunta. O si recuerda algo más que pudiera ayudar. Le deseo un buen fin de semana. Hasta luego".

Arizona, colgó el teléfono. En el espacio de un minuto, su estado de ánimo se había ido, pasando de la alegría al vacío frío. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de la noticia, todo lo que sabía con certeza es que no era bueno. Arizona se sorprendió cuando Callie se acercó para pararse frente a ella, luego se apartó cuando vio que con su mano le iba a tocar el brazo.

Callie se apartó rápidamente. -¿Qué pasa?

Haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, dijo, -Era un mensaje de la detective Mendoza. Los resultados de ADN llegaron, pero no fueron capaces de encontrar una coincidencia con la base de datos de la policía. Arizona, se encogió de hombros. -Así que supongo que sólo tienen que esperar que él viole a otra mujer. Tal vez ella pueda ser capaz de dar una mejor descripción.

La mandíbula de Callie se tensó. -No es tu culpa, Arizona. Él le atacó por detrás.

No había nada que Callie pudiera decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. En este momento ella sólo quería estar sola, para decidir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona, dijo: -Voy a tomar esa ducha ahora.

-Oye, murmuró Callie, -¿Estás bien?

La semana pasada se había demostrado que hablar con Callie la ayudaba, pero en estos momentos Arizona no tenía nada que decir. -No sé cómo me siento todavía, sólo quiero ir a bañarme y estar a solas durante unos minutos.

-Está bien. Callie dio un paso atrás, pero sin romper el contacto visual. -Voy a estar aquí si quieres hablar.

-Tal vez podamos ver una película o algo así después que yo me bañe

Callie le dirigió una sonrisa con cuidado. -Eso estaría bien.

La vieja Arizona, probablemente habría invitado a Callie a unirse a ella en la ducha. La nueva Arizona se sentía demasiado vulnerable estar desnuda frente a Callie en estos momentos. Todo lo que quería hacer era retirarse a la soledad y lamerse las heridas. -Estaré de vuelta en pocos minutos.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Arizona, entró en el cuarto de baño con la cara de piedra. Cerró la puerta y abrió la ducha, con la mente casi en blanco, mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. No había cambiado nada, en realidad. Cinco minutos antes, no se sabía nada del hombre que le había cambiado para siempre. Ella todavía no lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor?

Despojándose de sus ropas, Arizona se metió en la ducha, exhalando cuando el agua caliente golpeó contra sus músculos flojos. Deseó poder recuperar el equilibrio y la satisfacción que había sentido tan sólo unos minutos antes, pero se había ido. A medida que el adormecimiento en su mente se desvaneció, un derroche de emociones en conflicto comenzaron a luchar por el dominio.

Por un lado, estaba asustada. Su violador estaba todavía ahí, tal vez incluso en busca de su próxima víctima. Las posibilidades de que la atacara de nuevo eran escasas, pero el saber que él estaba en las calles la hacia sentir insegura. Ansiosa, se dio cuenta de que había una parte de ella que había contado realmente con la idea de que la prueba de ADN podría conducir a su captura.

Luego hubo frustración. Debido a que no había sido capaz de proporcionar una descripción detallada a los policías, el ADN había sido su única esperanza real de que pudieran hacer un arresto. Ninguna coincidencia significaba que no estaba en el sistema, pero ciertamente no quería decir que no violaría de nuevo. Arizona, se acordó de su ira, el placer enfermizo en su voz cuando él la tocó, y no tenía ninguna duda de eso no había cambiado. Un hombre así no cambia. Especialmente si piensa que ha salido impune con su crimen.

Otra mujer podría ser lastimada, así como ella. Si Arizona hubiera podido conseguir una mejor visión de él, si ella sólo se había centrado en sus rasgos de esos breves momentos que él la tenía en la espalda, tal vez ella podría haber dado algo a la policía para seguir adelante. Ahora era casi seguro que necesitaban que él atacara a otra mujer para poder tener alguna posibilidad de atraparlo. La sola idea le dio ganas de vomitar, provocado por un sentimiento de culpa intenso e incapacitante.

Debajo de todo eso, Arizona, sentía algo más, un insignificante alivio. Tal vez esto significaba que no tendría que soportar un juicio. Un arresto significaría declarar, volver a contar su historia a una sala llena de extraños. Si la policía atrapaba al hombre ella que sabía que tendría que hacerlo. No sólo para sí misma, sino para todas las mujeres que podría perjudicar si no estaba encerrado. Pero si la policía no lo capturaba, era sólo una violación más que ella no tendría que sufrir. Uno de los retos que ella no tendría que enfrentar.

Arizona, alzó una mano temblorosa y limpió su rostro, las lágrimas calientes se mezclaban con agua aún más caliente. Se concentró, tratando de llorar en silencio, no quería que Callie la escuchara. Sabía que su cuerpo simplemente necesitaba una manera de liberar todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior, y por una vez ella no quiso detener el llanto. La decisión de que iba a darse un minuto para llorar, era buena. Arizona, presionó las palmas de sus manos contra la pared de la ducha, bajó la cabeza y se disolvió en silenciosos sollozos.

Era muy posible que su violador se fuera de esta experiencia ileso, él sólo seguiría adelante con su vida. Mientras tanto, Arizona, había sido destrozada, y cada día era una lucha para seguir adelante, para recuperar lo que había perdido, para encontrarse a sí misma de nuevo.

"¡Ese hijo de puta de mierda!".

No había nada de justo en esto. Él era el que había cometido un delito, y Arizona estaba pagando el precio. Físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente. ¡Sexualmente!. Arizona no podía escapar de las repercusiones de las acciones de ese hombre, mientras que al mismo tiempo, él no sufriría las consecuencias en absoluto.

Arizona, se enderezó, obligándose a detener sus lágrimas. Frotándose la cara con fuerza con ambas manos, agarró una botella de gel de baño y roció una porción generosa en sus manos. Ella se pasó una esponja con espuma por su cuerpo: brazos, pecho, estómago. Arizona, dudó un momento, luchando con la simple tarea de limpiar entre sus piernas. Desde la violación, realmente no se había tocado allí, por miedo al dolor que pudiera sentir si lo hacía. No era miedo a la incomodidad física sino al malestar psicológico de explorar el lugar donde habían ocurrido las más violentas lesiones invasivas y eso era demasiado difícil de manejar para ella.

Era como sí su vagina ya no le perteneciera. Algo que le había traído tanto placer en el pasado ahora parecía intrínsecamente ligado a lo peor, al momento más humillante de su vida. Había dejado su huella en ella, incluso después de que los moretones se desvanecieron y sanaron los cortes. Nadie podía verlo, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba allí. Y cerró su cuerpo a todo, incluso a ella misma.

Una sacudida inesperada de ira se apoderó de Arizona. No era justo. Más que eso, que no era correcto. ¿Si ese hombre podría salir de esta ileso, por qué no iba a hacerlo ella?

Arizona tomó una respiración profunda y deslizó su mano por su abdomen, llegando a su tope cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de sus rizos adornados. Ella tenía una opción aquí: recuperar su cuerpo o dejárselo a él. Para el miedo y la vergüenza.

La vieja Arizona había amado su vida, su carrera, a Callie, su perspectiva de un día soleado y la pasión por nuevas experiencias. Ella había soñado con viajar. Cosas tontas como gatitos podían alegrar su día. Ella iba a bailar con sus amigos. Pero lo que más amaba se estaba quedando con Callie, dejando de pasar horas disfrutando de sus cuerpos. Desde la violación, ninguna de estas cosas eran verdad hoy. Pero ella quería que fueran. Quería volver a ser la vieja Arizona.

Si ese hombre iba a salir de esta, por lo que lo haría ella. Arizona no podía cambiar lo que pasó, siempre sería una parte de ella, pero podría muy bien exigir su vida de regreso. El fuego que avivó Teddy al hablar con ella, estalló en la intensidad adecuada.

Arizona no le permitiría ganar. Ella no podía.

Deslizando su mano entre sus piernas, Arizona, se tocó con ternura. Casi sorprendida que los suaves pliegues se sintieran tan familiares, poco a poco se relajó cuando el contacto no suscitó ningún dolor. Ella apretó los pies separados en el piso de la ducha y trazó sus dedos sobre sus labios. Los puntos de sutura habían comenzado a disolverse, y ya no dolían para caminar o para orinar. Ella ciertamente no estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de penetración, pero el toque suave de sus propios dedos era totalmente tolerable.

Es curioso cómo algo tan simple se sintiera tan parecido a una victoria. Arizona, se lavó a sí misma lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para reconectar su mente con su cuerpo. Dado que la violación había producido una desconexión casi total. Antes, ella había amado a su cuerpo. Se había tocado a menudo por placer. Callie la había alentado a hacerlo. Ese sentimiento de ser dueña de su cuerpo y su sexualidad había hecho de Arizona un ser confiado y en control de su placer. Este era el primer paso para encontrar su camino de regreso a un lugar donde el hombre no tenía un control sobre ella.

Después de un par de minutos de explorar con calma, Arizona, agarró una botella de champú y se lavó el cabello. Estaba lista para salir y volver a Callie, extrañamente excitada por la conclusión de sus pensamientos. Ese hombre no acabaría con ella. Simplemente no lo haría.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Arizona se secaba con la toalla, resistiendo la tentación de alejarse del espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Ella había evitado deliberadamente la visión de su desnudez desde la noche del ataque. Ya no. Dejando caer la toalla, Arizona tuvo a la vista su cuerpo desnudo. Decidida a mantener el control de sus reacciones, se concentró en tomar respiraciones lentas, incluso mientras miraba su reflejo.

Era difícil ver sus pechos desnudos sin recordar la aprehensión, el dolor opresivo de aquellas manos sobre ellos. O los golpes que sus dedos habían dejado, que apenas se habían desvanecido. Pero estos eran los mismos pechos que siempre había considerado sus mayores activos físicos, los pechos de Callie no había sido capaz de dejar en paz la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Se podían asociar con tanto placer, y sólo una instancia de dolor. Enderezando por la espalda, Arizona pasó la mano por la curva de uno, luego el otro. Este era su cuerpo.

Arizona, dejó caer la mirada hacia el plano liso del estómago, el parche de cabello recortado entre sus muslos. Ella iba a pelear por esto. Ella aceptó que no vendría al instante o fácilmente, pero iba a pelear por eso, definitivamente.

Cualquier otro resultado significaría dejarle ganar.

Durante su carrera, Arizona, había pensado más acerca de cómo empezar poco a poco. Ahora tenía una idea, y estaba segura de que no habría mejor momento. Agarrando un cepillo y un par de cintas para el cabello, Arizona, se envolvió en una toalla y fue en busca de algo que ponerse, nerviosa pero emocionada por la posibilidad real de comenzar a sanar.

#

Callie se sentó en el sofá mirando sin ver su libro, tratando de no hacer obvio el hecho de que su atención estaba pegada a la puerta del baño. Ella había dejado de leer veinte minutos antes, casi inmediatamente después de recoger su libro. Ella sabía que Arizona estaba molesta, probablemente sufriendo a solas en la ducha, ya pesar de que Callie estaba decidida a darle su espacio, eso no significaba que no iba a preocuparse por su cada segundo que estaban separadas.

Cuando oyó el sonido de la apertura de la puerta del baño, Callie alzó la vista y vio a Arizona de puntillas envuelta sólo en una toalla. No queriendo ser pillada mirando, ella bajó la mirada rápidamente y no se movió otra vez hasta que vio a Arizona entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Callie exhaló, cambiando toda su atención a la puerta del dormitorio. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver si Arizona realmente tenía la intención de incorporarse al sofá para ver una película.

A pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos veinte minutos preocupándose por Arizona, Callie también se había tomado su tiempo para sentir la emoción propia del correo de voz la detective Mendoza. Era muy simple. Estaba enojada, cabreada, enfurecida. No sólo por que la no coincidencia de ADN significaba que violador de Arizona era libre para disfrutar de su vida y muy posiblemente para violar a otras mujeres, sino también por poner a Arizona en una posición en la que se culpaba por no ser capaz de describir mejor al hombre que la había herido.

Callie no podía imaginar lo difícil que habría sido obtener una visión clara de un hombre que repetidamente le daba puñetazos en la cabeza, en la oscuridad, antes de empujar la cara en la hierba y cometer la violación. Que Arizona se hubiera dado cuenta de detalles como su raza y el hecho de que él tenía la cabeza llena de cabello era notable. Callie no sabía lo que ella hubiera sido capaz de deducir si hubiera tenido miedo por su vida de esa manera.

Pensar en lo que Arizona había vivido sólo alimentó la ira de Callie. Ese hombre podía irse sin un rasguño después de hacer lo que había hecho, entonces la fe de Callie se estremeció-su fe en la justicia, en lo que era justo y correcto, su fe en Dios.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Arizona salió al pasillo, mostrando más piel de la que Callie había visto en las últimas semanas. Callie respiró hondo, sorprendida por la elección de vestimenta de Arizona. Desde el ataque Arizona sólo había usado las camisas de manga larga y los pantalones de pijama, con el cuerpo cubierto en todo momento. Ahora llevaba una camiseta y calzoncillos de color rosa, que revelaron la longitud de sus piernas desnudas. Luchando por actuar con normalidad, Callie le dio la sonrisa más tranquila de la que fue capaz.

-Hola. La voz de Callie salió de tono alto, cualquier cosa menos tranquila.

-Hola. Sonriendo tímidamente, Arizona, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer junto a Callie con un suspiro de tranquilidad. -No sudorosa más.

-Oh. Callie no estaba segura de cómo responder. Todo lo que le vino a la mente parecía demasiado coqueto o simplemente tonto. -Bien.

-Estoy bien, Calliope, en serio. Arizona, sonrió, cerrando la distancia entre ellas para darle a Callie un suave beso en los labios. –El baño ayudó.

Preocupada de que ella estuviera simplemente volviendo a tocar el tema de "Estoy bien", Callie se echó hacia atrás y buscó la cara de Arizona. -¿Estás segura?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Había un fuego en sus ojos que Callie no había visto y que parecía ser para siempre. –Estoy siendo positiva. He decidida a no permitir que ese hijo de puta gane.

-Está bien que te hayas molestado por el correo de voz, dijo Callie tentativamente. A pesar de que Arizona parecía manejar las noticias de la Detective Mendoza mejor de lo que Callie había esperado, quería ser prudente con sus palabras, para dar a Arizona el permiso para desahogarse, para trabajar a través de la misma rabia y frustración que Callie sentía. -Es decepcionante.

-Así es, tienes razón. Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Arizona por un instante antes de que Callie viera como voluntariamente se la quitaba de encima. -No me gusta la idea que pueda salirse con la suya, y me gusta menos aún que el debe estar pensando que puede hacérselo a otra persona. Pero esas son cosas no las puedo controlar. Lo que sí puedo hacer es asegurarme de que salir de esto también: intacta.

Callie parpadeó, animada por la fuerza y la honestidad en la voz de Arizona. Levantada por su determinación obvia, a la vez su propia ira se disipó, y fue reemplazada por un sentido muy real de orgullo hacía Arizona. -Eres increíble, dijo Callie en voz baja. -¿Tú sabes que lo eres, verdad?

Arizona, sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Cállate.

-No, tú lo eres. Entre su fiera actitud nueva y la relativa falta de ropa, tomó todo de la voluntad de Callie para no darle un beso a Arizona que fuera más allá de los picotazos provisionales que habían compartido durante las últimas dos semanas. -Espero que no suene condescendiente decir que estoy orgullosa de ti.

-No, en absoluto. Arizona, sonrió. –Estoy sintiendo una especie de orgulloso por mí misma, también.

-Bien. Callie se echó hacia atrás, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Arizona. -¿Quieres elegir una película?

-En realidad, pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo más.

Curiosa acerca de lo que Arizona tenía en mente, Callie alzó una ceja. -Está bien. Lo que tú quieras.

Arizona, levantó un cepillo y dos cintas para el cabello. -¿Quiero trenzas?

Callie tragó saliva, sorprendida de que su garganta pudiera estar tan seca, tan rápidamente. Sus pensamientos estaban mezclados, por lo cual era difícil para ella saber cómo reaccionar. Arizona, se veía tan bonita en trenzas, y la idea de verla de nuevo hacía que el corazón de Callie se emocionara con anticipación. Pero hacerle trenzas significaba tocar su cabello, incluso tirar de el y ese era el número uno en la lista de activación de Arizona. Durante la semana pasada Callie había tenido cuidado hasta el punto de paranoia de no tocar el cabello de Arizona y ciertamente mucho menos tirar de él.

Callie se dio cuenta de que Arizona le frotaba el brazo, con los ojos azules llenos de compasión. -No entres en pánico, Calliope. Yo sé lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas. Teddy me dijo que debía empezar poco a poco. Con el tiempo vamos a querer hacer el amor. Trenzar mi pelo es empezar poco a poco.

Si Callie pensó que era difícil respirar antes, ahora se sentía casi imposible. No podía creer que Arizona acababa de mencionar el sexo. Era tan pronto. Demasiado pronto.

-Relájate, cariño, dijo Arizona, apretando el brazo de Callie suavemente. -Y confía en mí. No puedo prometer que no me voy a asustar, pero puedo prometerte que me voy a comunicar. Si es demasiado, te lo diré. Vamos a trabajar en esto juntas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Callie intentó recordar lo que Addison había dicho acerca de lo que debía hacer para ayudar a Arizona a permanecer en el momento: "Habla con ella. Comunícate". Callie trató de disminuir su ansiedad, exhalando lentamente. Era ella la que debía ayudar a Arizona a través de esto, no al revés. No podía permitir que el miedo de asustarla, le impidiera hacer lo que Arizona le pedía que hiciera. No cuando ella estaba claramente decidida a enfrentarse a uno de sus desencadenantes.

-Yo puedo hacer eso. Callie trató de mostrar lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Me encantaría hacer eso.

-Bien. Arizona, entregó a Callie el cepillo y los lazos para el cabello, luego le dio una sonrisa de anticipación nerviosa. -Sólo tienes que hablar conmigo, ¿ok? Te quiero aquí conmigo.

-Lo haré. Callie intentó sonar más segura de lo que ella misma se sentía. -Eres adorable en trenzas. Estoy emocionada de volver a verlas.

-Yo también. Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona se volteó y se puso de espaldas a Callie. Luego miró por encima del hombro, a los ojos de Callie, y entonces se volteó de nuevo. -Mi mamá me trenzaba el cabello todo el tiempo cuando yo era una niña. Me encantaba

Callie no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la pequeña Arizona con su cabello trenzado. -No estoy segura de que puedo entender ese nivel de ternura. ¿Tienes alguna foto?

-A lo mejor. La sonrisa de Arizona llegó a través de su voz. -Hazlo bien y yo la busco para enseñartela

Echando un vistazo al cepillo para el cabello por un momento, Callie levantó la mano y luego vaciló. -Yo voy a cepillar tú cabello, ¿de acuerdo?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias por la advertencia.

Cuando Callie tocó con el cepillo el cabello de Arizona, las palabras comenzaron a burbujear en su garganta. Ella sabía que tenía que seguir hablando, así que le dijo: -Mi mamá me trenzaba el cabello también, pero yo lo odiaba, no porque no me gustaba trenzas. Yo odiaba estar sentada durante tanto tiempo, solía sentir que tardaba una eternidad.

Entre risas, Arizona, dijo, -Ya me puedo imaginar a una traviesa e inquieta Calliope. Posiblemente, hiciste de la vida de tú madre un infierno con todas tus travesuras ¿no?"

-Lo hice. Pero sin importar lo que yo hiciera, para mis padres yo siempre era su pequeña princesa. Callie pasó el cepillo por el cabello de Arizona con suavidad, haciendo una mueca cuando ella quedó atrapada en una maraña pequeña. -Lo siento.

Arizona exhaló. -Está bien. Callie la vio apretar las manos en puños y luego relajarse. -Me encantaba tener mi pelo trenzado, ese era el único tiempo madre-hija que compartía con mi mamá. No es que yo fuera una chica muy femenina, porque yo no lo era. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo corriendo afuera con Timothy, trepando a los árboles y recolectando insectos.

Callie arrugó la nariz. -¿Bichos? ¡Buahh!.

-Los bichos eran "cool". Arizona, se detuvo un momento y luego se corrigió: -Menos las arañas. Las arañas no son muy cool.

-De acuerdo. Callie sacó el cepillo del cabello y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en su próximo paso. -Voy a empezar una trenza ahora. Suavemente, le tocó el brazo izquierdo a Arizona. -De este lado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien. Arizona, se volteó a medias, casi como si ella fuera a mirar por encima del hombro de nuevo. Luego, a mirando había adelante con una exhalación temblorosa, preguntó: -¿Estoy haciendo todo bien?

-Tú estás enfrentando dos cosas a la vez aquí, dijo Callie en voz baja. -El cabello, y tener a alguien detrás de ti.

-Yo sé que tú no me harás daño.

-Tienes razón. Callie puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Arizona, sintiéndola un poco tensa, luego Arizona se movió para que ella pudiera reunir una sección gruesa de su cabello rubio. Entonces Callie comenzó a decir: -Cuando yo era niña, solía pensar en la persona con quien iba a casarme. Yo siempre supuse que sería un hombre, por supuesto. Pero cuando pensé en esta persona, nunca se trató de género. Se trataba de todas las cosas que quería que esta persona fuera.

-¿Cómo qué? La voz de Arizona salió un poco sin aliento, ella no quería que Callie parara de hablar, entonces Callie prosiguió:

-Algo así como fuerte, valiente… -Y divertido. Sin duda necesitaba a alguien divertido. Callie sonrió cuando notó que los hombros de Arizona se relajaron y ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás como si quisiera estar más cerca. Torciendo el cabello de Arizona en una trenza floja, Callie se tomó un momento para recordar el marido ideal con él que había fantaseado en su niñez. -Esta persona me haría sentir hermosa con sólo mirarme. Me haría sentir cálida, segura y amada todo el tiempo, y el se sentiría feliz por el hecho de saber que yo estaba en su vida.

-Él suena bien. El humor de Arizona llegó a través de su tono ligero, facilitando los pensamientos de Callie. Lo que a Arizona le había estado preocupando momentos antes parecía haber pasado, hecho que fue notorio cuando ella agregó: -Y si alguna vez lo encuentro, le daré una patada en el culo aún si te llega a mirar de lado.

Callie casi tiró el cabello de Arizona en respuesta lúdica, algo que solía hacer todo el tiempo. Deteniéndose a sí misma justo antes de dar un paso en falso, Callie rió en su lugar. –Pero sí eres tú. Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise. Además de un montón de cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que quería.

¿Cosas como alegre?

-Exactamente como alegre. Callie se rió entre dientes y se trasladó al otro lado de la cabeza de Arizona sin avisar primero. Ella se sintió complacida cuando Arizona no reaccionó en absoluto con el cambio súbito en la posición. -Yo no podría haber imaginado que alguien como tú cuando yo estaba soñando con esta alma gemela perfecta. Y sin embargo, la encontré de todos modos.

Arizona, agachó un poco la cabeza, pero Callie sintió que no era porque se sintiera incómoda, ella intuyó que su compañera estaba luchando con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Yo sólo quería encontrar a una chica con grandes tetas.

Callie rió, sorprendida. -¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Me gustan mucho: tetas.

-Bonito, dijo Callie, sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo ante la confesión inesperada de Arizona. -Bueno, ¿cuando apilan para arriba?

-Son increíbles. Arizona llegó a un nuevo cambio, encrespando sus dedos alrededor de los pies de Callie y dándoles un apretón. -Pero tú eres más que tetas para mí, Calliope.

Callie se disolvió en una risa impotente. Toda la emoción de las últimos dos semanas de clase se desbordó en la diversión histérica al ver el giro que la conversación había tomado. Eso era sinceramente lo último que esperaba oír de Arizona en ese momento. -Espero que sí.

-Tu culo es tan espectacular. Arizona, vaciló un instante, como si esperara que el repique de la risa fresca de Callie fuera a apagarse. -Así como tus grandes ojos marrones. Y tú sonrisa. Tu corazón. La forma en que me amas. La forma en que me haces sentir, sobre mí, sobre mi futuro, acerca de la vida en general.

Callie se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. En ese momento Callie terminó la segunda trenza y la ató. Entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arizona y susurró: -Todo listo.

-¿Sí? Arizona se volvió hacia Callie, dándole una sonrisa brillante que le recordó a Callie, aquella que Arizona le dedicó la primera vez que se conocieron, provocando un dolor en su pecho. -¿Cómo se ven?

-Te ves preciosa. Callie se mordió el labio y tocó la mejilla de Arizona con la palma de su mano. -Te amo tanto, Arizona. Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Tú también, lo hiciste muy bien. Arizona, parecía verdaderamente radiante en una forma que simplemente había estado presente desde la violación. -Y te amo, también.

Con miedo a romper el hechizo, Callie acarició el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Arizona. -Lo digo en serio, ya sabes. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, incluso mejor que la cirugía.

-Stop, susurró en voz baja Arizona y le besó la punta del pulgar a Callie. Arizona tenía los ojos brillantes.

-No, es cierto. Si tuviera que elegir entre tú y la cirugía, te elegiría a ti, siempre.

Arizona, puso una mano sobre el corazón Callie, llamando su atención con un ligero toque entre el pliegue de sus senos. -¿Sabes qué? Yo también.

Con esfuerzo, Callie arrastró su mirada de nuevo a la cara de Arizona. Ambas coincidieron en una sonrisa de complicidad. -Supongo que esto es real, entonces. Nosotras.

-Supongo que sí. Arizona se acercó más, tomando las manos libres de Callie y entrecruzando sus dedos. -¿Sabes qué extraño?

-¿Qué? Callie se lamió los labios, casi con miedo a la respuesta. El calor en la mirada de Arizona le dio a entender a Callie lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de que estuvieran preparadas para hacerle frente todavía.

-Besarnos.

Callie, tragó saliva y movió su mirada desde los ojos brillantes de Arizona a su boca, y después la miró de nuevo a los ojos. -Yo también. Pero…

Arizona, llevó los dedos a los labios de Callie, para detener su protesta. -¿Por favor?

¿Estás segura?. Callie buscó en la cara de Arizona cualquier atisbo de malestar. Tenía miedo de que Arizona se estuviera presionando demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Trenzar el pelo había salido bien, pero no había sido, sin reductores de velocidad. Besos profundos llevarían la intimidad a un nivel completamente nuevo. -Eso podría ser... un montón.

-¿Para que?

Callie quería decirlo con honestidad, pero no lo hizo. Lo último que quería era que Arizona pensara que no la deseaba. Debido a que ella la deseaba. Desesperadamente. Ella no quería hacer nada para asustar a Arizona o borrar cualquiera de los progresos que habían hecho hasta el momento. -Para nosotras dos.

Arizona, llevó la mano a ambos lados y acunó la cara de Callie, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Me comprometo a comunicarme contigo. No voy a hacer nada que yo no esté dispuesta a hacer. Pero si no empiezo a besarte ahora mismo, Calliope, creo que podría explotar.

La cuestión era que Callie sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Después de la intensa experiencia de comenzar a recuperar la confianza de Arizona, con ese amor profundo corriendo a través de su cuerpo, le estaba tomando a Callie toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a Arizona contra el sofá y besarla apasionadamente. Si Arizona no quería resistir el deseo cada vez mayor entre ellas, por qué seguir luchando en contra?

-Está bien, dijo Callie. -Pero tú me dirás si tienes que parar. Y vamos a hacerlo bien y despacio. Y…

Arizona, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Callie en un beso ardiente. Jadeando por la sorpresa, Callie abrió los labios, luego gimió cuando Arizona introdujo su lengua adentro. El gemido fue sucedido por otro más cuando Callie sintiendo el sabor familiar de Arizona, vibró ante la presión caliente del cuerpo de Arizona contra el suyo. Callie flexionó sus manos a los costados, y rápidamente se sentó sobre ellos, no confiaba en los dedos para no ir vagando sobre las curvas de Arizona.

Rompiendo el beso brevemente, Arizona murmuró: -Esto es bueno, y luego continuó, en otra serie de besos vertiginosos.

Fue bueno. De hecho, era mejor que bueno. Fue alucinante. Consciente de que las cosas parecían ir en aumento rápidamente, pero demasiado lejos para tratar de frenar a Arizona, Callie cayó hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá cuando Arizona empujó su pecho con ambas manos. Antes de que se diera cuenta Arizona estaba en la cima de ella, besándola sin aliento.

Entonces la mano de Arizona se coló en el borde de la camiseta de Callie, deslizándola sobre el vientre para cubrir su pecho. Callie gimió en la boca de Arizona, incapaz de creer lo bien que se sentía al ser tocada. Arizona, apenas dudó antes de dejar caer sus dedos dentro de la copa de sujetador de Callie, acariciando la piel desnuda de su pecho hasta que la punta se endureció dolorosamente. Aprovechando el pezón de Callie entre sus dedos, Arizona, se quejó en voz baja y retorció la carne de una manera que envió un rayo de placer directamente al clítoris de Callie.

Levantando las caderas en la búsqueda inconsciente de una mayor fricción, Callie llevó las manos a la cara de Arizona y tomó el control del beso sin pensar. Luego las llevó a un lado a descansar en la parte alta del pecho de Arizona, de modo que la palma apenas tocó el suave oleaje de un seno.

Arizona inhaló rápidamente y rompió el beso. Sintiendo el cambio en el estado de ánimo inmediatamente, Callie apartó las manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza para que no tocar nada de Arizona. Claramente avergonzada, Arizona quitó la mano del sostén de Callie, y la sacó debajo de su camiseta con una disculpa murmurada.

-No, lo siento. Callie se maldijo por haber perdido la pista de lo que estaba haciendo. -Demasiado, demasiado pronto.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, presionando la frente contra la de Callie. -Yo soy la que se dejó llevar. Su voz estaba llena de vergüenza. -Yo quería más de lo estaba preparada realmente. No era mi intención llevarte a eso.

-Hola. Callie inclinó la cabeza, esperando que Arizona se echara hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos. -No me llevaste. Y ni se te ocurra pedir disculpas por tener que detenerte. He disfrutado cada segundo de eso.

Con la cara roja, Arizona le dio una sonrisa tímida. -Yo también. Excepto tal vez el último segundo o dos.

-¿Qué pasó?. Callie se incorporó cuando Arizona se sentó aliviada hacia atrás, dando a ambas un pequeño respiro. -¿Te asustaste?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No. No se. Me di cuenta de lo rápido que se estaban moviendo las cosas y me di cuenta... Ella suspiró profundamente, claramente molesta. -Yo sabía que no estaba lista para más.

-Esta bien amor, yo no espero que tú estés lista en estos momentos. Callie le dirigió una sonrisa con cuidado. -Honestamente, me sorprendió que querías hacerme lo que hiciste.

Una esquina de la boca de Arizona se levantó en una sonrisa medio tonta. -No te sorprendas nunca de cuanto te deseo. Yo siempre te deseo.

-¿Sí? Es asombroso cómo escuchar esas palabras sencillas, dulces de Arizona, la hacían sentir tan bien.

-Oh, sí. De repente teniendo problemas para cumplir con los ojos de Callie, Arizona se pellizcó ligeramente la rodilla con su uña. -¿Tú... todavía me deseas?

Sabía la respuesta sin pensar, pero queriendo elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, Callie titubeó y luego dijo: -Oh, Dios, nena. Sí. Siempre. Siempre.

Arizona, parpadeó rápidamente, se limpió los ojos brillantes con una mano temblorosa, y luego se encontró con la mirada de Callie, con una sonrisa acuosa. -Está bien. ¿Quieres ver esa película ahora?

-Absolutamente, respondió Callie

-¿Y puedo elegir?

Algo en el tono de Arizona hizo que Callie se preguntara si había cometido un error en la oferta. –Ummm... seguro

-Annie.

Callie puso los ojos. -¿Cuántas veces has visto esa película, cariño?

-Al menos una vez menos de lo que se necesita. Arizona, rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo un poco y Callie sonrió, encantada de ver su recuperación tan rápida de un momento en el que fácilmente se podría haber descarrilado su estado de ánimo. La semana pasada, probablemente lo habría hecho. Un signo inequívoco de progreso. -Vamos... chicos lindos, grandes canciones, Carol Burnett, y un perro de color marrón, peludo. Eso es más o menos todos los ingredientes necesarios para la mejor película musical de todos los tiempos.

Callie no podía fingir no estar encantada por el entusiasmo de Arizona. -Como he dicho, es tu elección. Eso sí, no trates de hacerme cantar durante toda la película, ¿de acuerdo?

Arizona se burló. -Lo que sea. Vamos a ver si puedes tratar de resistir.

-Game On.

-Hola. La cara de Arizona se suavizó cuando se inclinó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Callie con fuerza. Callie llevó las manos y las colocó en la parte posterior de Arizona, cuidando de mantener un toque de luz y de no ser amenazante. -Gracias por hoy, murmuró Arizona en su oído. -Sé que esto requiere valentía de tú parte, también.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Cueste lo que cueste. Ella se apartó, pero no rompió el contacto visual, quería que Arizona pudiera ver lo mucho que significaba lo que decía. –Yo haría y haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Y eso era una promesa que Callie tenía toda la intención de mantener.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo IX**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Apenas una semana después de la memorable tarde del domingo que había culminado su corta vida en el sofá, Callie pretendía usar una computadora en la estación de enfermeras de cirugía pediátrica para poder ver a Arizona hacer sus rondas. Había otras cosas que Callie probablemente debería haber estado haciendo, ella estaba muy atrasada en su programación, pero no podía evitar el check-in a Arizona por lo menos un par de veces al día. Subrepticiamente, por supuesto.

Hoy parecía que todo iba bien. La sonrisa de Arizona iluminaba todo el piso de pediatría, y se propagaba como las enfermedades infecciosas que normalmente suscitan preocupación en el ámbito hospitalario, pero, a diferencia de aquellas, la felicidad de Arizona se propagaba como un raro don, algo que la ha hecho siempre llevarse extraordinariamente bien con los niños. Eso es lo que ella era realmente y parecía estar encontrándolo de nuevo. Ahora Callie podía ver una diferencia sutil en Arizona, y aunque hace un mes nunca podría haberlo imaginado, ella ahora estaba mucho más cerca de la mujer que siempre había sido.

Y Callie se llenó de alegría. No es que Arizona no siguiera luchando, o que las pesadillas hubieran disminuido, ella todavía sucumbía a la depresión y la ansiedad si dejaba sus pensamientos a la deriva, y físicamente no habían ido más lejos que algunos besos moderadamente calientes, pero era la primera vez que Callie podía ver una luz al final del túnel. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar hasta allí, pero parecía que cada día traía un nuevo progreso.

-Si estás tratando de ser sutil acerca de verla, nos está funcinando realmente

Callie se sobresaltó al oír la voz divertida detrás de ella, mirando por encima del hombro para dar a Teddy Altman una sonrisa avergonzada. -Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo astuta.

Teddy se echó a reír. -Oh, no. Sin embargo, a ella no le importa. Ella piensa que es dulce.

-¿En serio?. Con la cara caliente, Callie cerró la sesión de su correo electrónico y se levantó. -Pensé que si ella se daba cuenta estaría enojada conmigo porque podría pensar que estaba husmeando.

-Ella sabe que es sólo por su bien, dijo Teddy. Sus ojos se movieron por encima del hombro de Callie y Callie se volvió para ver a Arizona, caminando por el pasillo con dos internos de remolque.

Arizona capturó la mirada de Callie y le sonrió ampliamente. Entonces ella entró en la habitación de un paciente, desapareciendo de la vista y dejando el corazón de Callie revoloteando por el impacto de esa mirada única y compartida. Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Callie puso una mano sobre el mostrador mientras luchaba con una sonrisa reprimida que luchaba por hacerse cargo en su rostro.

-Wow, dijo Teddy en voz baja. -Creo que podría necesitar un cigarrillo después de eso.

Callie se rió, pero sólo por un momento. La verdad era que estaba desesperada por Arizona. A medida que poco a poco se reintrodujo la intimidad en su relación, Callie descubrió que en lugar de sentirse saciada, ahora anhelaba más. No sólo era el sexo, a pesar de que experimentaba ese deseo vivamente. Ella quería todo de Arizona, el acceso a sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos, la calidez de su piel desnuda, el sonido de su risa. Cada día Arizona era capaz de dar más y más, y todos los días, Callie luchaba por ser paciente. Presionar a Arizona por algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer era el mayor temor de Callie, pero eso no significaba que no le tomara todo de sí en un esfuerzo consciente para que Arizona fuera la que siguiera marcando el ritmo.

La ferocidad de la necesidad de Callie le daba miedo porque sabía lo fácil que podría asustar a Arizona. Así que se mantuvo firmemente embotellada en sus acciones conscientes que no podrían perjudicar a ninguna de las dos.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien, ¿verdad?, dijo Callie , buscando la cara de Teddy. Ella sabía que Arizona confiaba en Teddy y lo más probable era que le hubiera dicho cosas que no podía decirle a ella. A pesar de que nunca traicionaría la confianza de Arizona preguntándole a Teddy de qué hablaban, Callie estaba ansiosa por una opinión objetiva. -Ella se parece estar mucho mejor.

-Ella lo está. Teddy cerró la distancia entre ellas, manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja para que ninguna de las enfermeras o practicantes pudiera escucharla: -Creo que dobló una esquina la semana pasada. No es que no todavía no tenga un montón de curación que hacer, pero..., Sonrió. …-Ella está realmente decidida a trabajar a través de esto.

Callie asintió con la cabeza. No sólo por que sabía de la clara determinación de Arizona, sino porque era evidente que ahora al tener momentos de debilidad, no evadía el apoyarse en otros, y eso sólo la había hecho más fuerte. La llamada telefónica de la detective Mendoza había sido sin duda el catalizador de gran parte del cambio, pero Callie sabía que había comenzado muy temprano, y Teddy tuvo mucho que ver con eso. Dudando sólo un momento, ella puso una mano en el brazo de peluche y se lo apretó suavemente. -Gracias.

Teddy levantó una ceja. -Estoy bastante segura que Arizona se merece todo el crédito.

-No todo. Callie apretó de nuevo y se echó hacia atrás. -Eres una buena amiga.

Emocionada, Teddy bajó la vista hacia el mostrador. -Ella lo es.

La atención de Callie regresó a la habitación donde estaba Arizona, de donde ella y los internos salieron. Se acercó a la habitación de al lado y desapareció de nuevo. -Echo de menos sus ruedas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tu sabes, los Heelys. Callie se encontró con la mirada de Teddy. -Ella no los ha utilizado todavía.

-Va a venir. Teddy sonrió. -A ella le encantan todas esas cosas demasiado como para dejarlas para siempre.

-Espero que sí. Callie sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía extrañar que Arizona patinara sobre esas cosas, sabiendo lo fácil que podía caerse y romperse un hueso? Pero lo hacía. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para ver a Arizona rodar por el pasillo en estos momentos.

-Tú sabes, tú mereces mucho crédito, también.

Callie miró a Teddy, a continuación bajó la mirada, avergonzada. -Bueno, lo estoy intentando.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Arizona, tú has sido increíble, que tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-Tenemos suerte de tenernos la una a la otra. Callie se estremeció al oír las palabras que Arizona le había dicho a Teddy acerca de ella, sin importan qué fueran ciertas, era emocionante escucharlas de una tercera persona. -¡Dios!, tal vez Mark esta en lo cierto. Esto es un poco asqueroso, ¿no?

Teddy se echó a reír. -Ustedes son demasiado adorable para las palabras.

-Adorable. Genial. Impresionante. Callie puso los ojos en lo que se había convertido. No es que ella se quejaba.

Teddy miró por encima del hombro de Callie e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. -Oye, Arizona. ¿Todo bien?

Callie se volvió hacía Arizona, quién la agarró del brazo con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo. -Todo está súper. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con la Unidad de Trasplantes, y ¡Sofía consiguió su corazón!

El propio corazón de Callie saltó a la emoción al ver el rostro de Arizona. Sofía era una niña de diez años de edad, uno de los pacientes de Arizona que había estado esperando por un trasplante de corazón desde hace ocho meses. Había pasado los últimos dos en el hospital, porque su condición era ya demasiado frágil para permanecer en casa. Callie sabía que Sofía era especial para Arizona, y la noticia obviamente la tenía en la luna.

-Eso es fantástico, dijo Callie, mientras abría sus brazos, emocionada cuando Arizona se lanzó a ellos con un grito de alegría. -Este es un buen día, ¿eh?

-Día impresionante. Arizona, se apartó para poder rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego alzó las manos. -¡Yay!

Callie casi se echó a llorar. Esa era la Arizona de quien se había enamorado. La que ella no había visto en las últimas semanas. No queriendo hacer estallar la burbuja de Arizona, pero curiosa por saber lo que Arizona tenía planeado hacer, le preguntó: -¿Vas a dirigir el equipo de transporte?

Arizona, parpadeó, sonriendo un poco tambaleante, dijo: -No, yo ... Ella echó hacia atrás los hombros. …-Voy a realizar el trasplante.

Sin saber qué decir, Callie se limitó a asentir. Si ella le preguntaba "¿estas segura?", corría el riesgo de que Arizona pensara que ella no creía que estaba lista y Callie no tenía ni idea de si estaba lista o no. Eso era algo que sólo podía decidir Arizona.

-Tenía una cirugía mayor programada para esta tarde que se pospuso, Teddy dijo por detrás de Callie. -Si no te importa, me gustaría estar allí.

La cara de Arizona se iluminó. -Eso sería increíble. Me encantaría eso.

Agradecida de que Teddy estuviera al lado de Arizona, Callie aún no podía sacudirse el miedo acerca de cómo Arizona iba a reaccionar si tenía otro lapsus en la sala de operaciones. Esta cirugía era más larga y más complicada que la apendicetomía, que tan recientemente había demostrado ser un punto de quiebre para Arizona. Después de hacer tantos progresos, en tan corto tiempo, Callie no podía soportar la idea de que Arizona pudiera arriesgarlo todo por una cirugía.

-Calliope. Arizona, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Callie, obligándola a sostener su mirada. Es evidente que Callie no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su ansiedad. -Yo puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Sofía ha sido mi paciente durante cuatro años. No puedo decirle a sus padres que la cirujana de su hija no puede manejar el día más importante de su vida.

La confianza de Arizona fue algo que logró en cierta medida tranquilizar a Callie de que ella iba a estar bien. -Yo creo en ti, querida, y lo entiendo. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Arizona, Callie cubrió los delgados dedos en la mejilla con su propia mano. -Tú vas a patear el culo.

-Claro que sí, lo haré. Arizona, miró a Teddy. -¿Está Yang a tu servicio hoy?

-Sí, lo está.

-¿Por qué no le haces saber que la necesitamos para unirse al equipo de transporte para traer al corazón? Cuando ella regrese puede asistir al trasplante de corazón, como médico residente. Arizona, aplaudió de nuevo. -Voy a llamar a los padres de Sofía y de darles la noticia!. Y con eso, salió corriendo y saltando hasta el final del pasillo, era evidente por sus movimientos lo increíblemente emocionada que estaba.

-Bueno, no eran Heelys, pero eso fue muy emocionante de ver, dijo Teddy.

-Sí, lo fue. Callie se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Teddy. –Tú cuida de ella allí, ¿Ok?

-Tengo la sensación de que va a cuidar de sí misma, dijo Teddy ligeramente, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. -Pero definitivamente voy a estar ahí para ella.

-Sé que lo harás, murmuró Callie. Ella tenía dos cirugías propias esa tarde, pero iba a tratar de colarse en la galería para ver Arizona, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero no por estar preocupada, sino porque quería ver brillar a Arizona.

#

Arizona, respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo colgado en la puerta de su armario, preparándose mentalmente para los próximos cuatro a seis horas. Esta era su última parada antes de que ella se dirigiera a la sala de lavado y cepillado para efectuar trasplante de corazón de Sophia Young, esta era su última oportunidad para reunir sus fuerzas y convocar la voluntad para llevar a cabo su primera operación después de aquella apendicetomía horrible. El equipo de trasplante de órganos debía aterrizar en veinte minutos, y una vez que eso ocurriera, no habría más tiempo para prepararse.

Ella no había planeado regresar tan pronto. A pesar de los avances de apenas la semana pasada, Arizona se había imaginado que ella no se sentiría cómoda haciendo cualquier corte hasta que se sintiera de alguna manera "normal" de nuevo. No podía honestamente decir que se sentía normal, o incluso no sabía aún lo que su nueva normalidad sería, pero ella sabía que era hora de retomar el control de su vida profesional. Sofía era uno de sus pequeños humanos, una niña que había visto crecer a partir de seis años de edad, y verla convertirse en una atenta y compasiva niña de diez años de edad, con un alma vieja sorprendente.

Arizona tuvo que ver su viaje. Ella sólo tenía que hacerlo.

Así como las noticias de los resultados de ADN habían movilizado a Arizona para comenzar la recuperación de su cuerpo y la intimidad que tanto necesitaba con Callie, este nuevo corazón de Sofía despertó su gran determinación para volver a descubrir el profesional de confianza que ella había sido siempre. Ella se negó a entregar este caso a nadie más. Y ella nunca haría nada para poner la vida de Sophia en peligro. Eso significaba que tenía que mantenerse en el momento, concéntrese en su respiración, y no dejar que sus problemas personales le impidieran ser el cirujano que Sofía necesitaba que fuera.

Una puerta se abrió detrás de Arizona, sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, sonrió cuando Teddy entro. -El equipo de transporte estará aquí en quince minutos, dijo Teddy.

-Impresionante. Arizona cerró la puerta del armario y exhaló. -Estoy lista.

-¿Eres tú?, Teddy le preguntó con amabilidad.

Arizona no se erizó ante la pregunta porque sabía que Teddy entiendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. -Lo soy..., Arizona le dio un guiño Teddy, luego continuó: … -No voy a mentir y decir que no estoy un poco ansiosa, pero no acerca de mi capacidad para hacer este tipo de cirugía, sólo... por estar de nuevo en el quirófano.

-Sólo recuerda, emocionalmente te encuentras en un lugar diferente ahora. Ya sabes lo que estás enfrentando, tú tienes las herramientas para hacer frente a eso ahora

Arizona, se puso su gorra de matorrales y se la ató con una eficiencia de expertos. -Tienes razón. Y voy a estar rodeada de amigos. Es curioso cómo se podía referir a Yang como una "amiga" ahora, pero después de lo que hizo Cristina y de cómo la había ayudado la noche del ataque, Arizona la percibía de una manera totalmente nueva. Ella era una buena persona en su núcleo, aunque no siempre era capaz de demostrarlo.

Sí, así es. Teddy abrió su casillero, agarrando su propio gorro y una botella de agua. -Vamos a patear el culo en esta cirugía.

No era la primera vez, pero Arizona reflexionó que a pesar de que odiaba lo que hizo que Teddy se convirtiera en un excelente sistema de apoyo, estaba más allá de la suerte de tenerla. Aprovechando el vestuario por lo demás vacío, Arizona decidió compartir una buena noticia más. -Esta ha sido una semana bastante grande. Y no sólo porque tengo mi período.

Teddy cerró la puerta de su casillero y sonrió. -Ojalá que no tuviera que ser un alivio, pero me alegra saber que sucedió. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Como lesbiana, Arizona, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por perder su período por esa razón antes. A pesar de que sabía que el anticonceptivo de emergencia que había tomado iba a funcionar, ella no había dejado de preocuparse por el embarazo todos los días desde la violación. Sus sentimientos acerca de tener hijos propios era ya bastante complicado, pero la idea de llevar un bebé de ese hombre era una pesadilla que le había perseguido desde el instante en que susurró sus últimas palabras al oído. "Espero dejarte embarazada". Temblando, Arizona, respiró hondo, obligando a su mente de nuevo a permanecer en el presente. -Nunca había estado tan feliz para los calambres y la hinchazón en toda mi vida.

Lo puedo apostar. Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa ha sido grande esta semana?

-Calliope. Incapaz de resistirse, Arizona, se disolvió en una sonrisa tonta. -Hemos estado trabajando a través de algunos de mis desencadenantes juntas. Y haciendo un poco.

-Bonito. Teddy se puso su gorra de matorral con una sonrisa torcida. -Y ahora, Sofía recibe un corazón.

-La guinda del pastel. Arizona, respiró hondo luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. -Vamos a patear el culo en esa cirugía

-Absolutamente. Teddy esperó a que Arizona se acercara luego la detuvo colocando con una mano sobre su brazo. -Hola. Recuerda, si algo ocurre, si tienes un lapsus de... no te preocupes. Respira. Basta con mirarme a mí y respirar, ¿de acuerdo? Lo superaremos juntas.

Vencido por una oleada de afecto por su amiga, Arizona, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sorprendiendo a Teddy, que tirara de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Entonces Arizona le dijo emocionada: -Gracias. Estoy tan feliz que vas a estar ahí conmigo.

Las manos de Teddy aterrizaron sobre su espalda, acariciándola suavemente. -No me lo perdería.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió de nuevo y Alex Karev entró. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Arizona y Teddy abrazadas, claramente sorprendido. La mirada que cruzó por su rostro habría sido casi cómica si Arizona no sabía que era ella lo puso nervioso. Él, obviamente, se dio cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo, y se encogió como si Arizona fuera a gritarle de nuevo.

Arizona, se alejó de Teddy y le dio una sonrisa cortés. -Hola, Alex.

-Dra. Robbins. Lagrimeo sus ojos lejos de la cara de Arizona, Karev frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su casillero. No hay duda de que había decidido no correr el riesgo de ser bueno otra vez. Dra. Altman.

-Dr. Karev. Teddy miró a Arizona, y el color rosa sus mejillas. -¿Te veré en el quirófano?

-Voy a estar justo detrás de ti, dijo Arizona, haciendo un gesto a Teddy para que se adelantara. Por mucho que no quisiera hacer hincapié en lo que había sucedido hace dos semanas, Arizona sabía que le debía una disculpa a Karev. Arizona había sido muy torpe y estaba cansada de ser torpe. Cuando Teddy cerró la puerta del vestuario detrás de ella, Arizona se puso las manos en las caderas y se mordió los labios, mirando fijamente a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Karev.

Karev debe haber sentido su mirada ardiendo en él, porque él miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Qué?

-Sólo quería pedir disculpas, Dr. Karev. Arizona, cambió su peso, acordonando los dedos de sus manos en frente de su estómago. -Por lo que te dije en el balcón. Yo estaba fuera de lugar.

Karev volvió su atención a su casillero. -No te preocupes por eso. Se ha olvidado.

-Yo estaba teniendo un mal día.

-Yo lo entiendo. Karev se volvió y la inmovilizó con una expresión dura, pero Arizona podría ver la vulnerabilidad que siempre trató de ocultar. -Lo hago, también, a veces. Es genial.

-Definitivamente no es bueno, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Pero te agradezco que aceptes mis disculpas.

-Lo que sea. Karev se encogió de hombros, pero Arizona casi podía ver que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. -Soy un niño grande. No es que me vaya a casa y me ponga a llorar en mi sopa.

Satisfecha de que su relación parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Arizona le dio una sonrisa brillante. -Muy bien, entonces. Me voy, a darle a una niña un nuevo corazón.

-Por supuesto que sí, murmuró Karev con buen humor. -Ve a salvar una vida, Dra. Robbins.

-Ese es el plan.

#

Callie se sentó en la primera fila de la galería, con los ojos clavados en el gorro de color rosa de los matorrales de Arizona, mientras caminaba hacia la sala de operaciones. Teddy ya estaba en la mesa frente a Yang, y ambas le devolvieron la sonrisa soleada de Arizona mientras se acercaba a la figura postrada de la niña que estaba conectado a una vertiginosa variedad de maquinas.

-¿Quién estamos listos para dar a Sofía su nuevo corazón, gente?, dijo Arizona, sosteniendo sus manos enguantadas en el aire delante de su pecho.

-¡Yo!" Yang elevó la voz, de pie, tiesa como un palo. Callie sabía que estaba tomando todo lo que Yang no tenía para caer sobre ella misma en el entusiasmo. No había nada que emocionara más a Cristina que un procedimiento cardiaco justo antes del primer corte.

-Ese es el espíritu. Los ojos de Arizona se arrugaron en las esquinas, un signo revelador de que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara. Ella levantó la mirada y las líneas de la risa se intensificaron cuando ella hizo contacto visual con Callie. Para alivio de Callie, Arizona parecía complacida de encontrarla en la sala de observación. Si la presencia de Callie la puso nerviosa, Arizona, no lo demostró en absoluto.

Callie sólo sería capaz de mantenerse durante los primeros veinte minutos de la cirugía, porque tenía que efectuar un reemplazo de rodilla. Pero ella había querido a aparecer por el apoyo moral, y también para tranquilizarse al saber que Arizona estaba bien. No había duda de que Arizona tenía las habilidades para golpear esta cirugía fuera del parque. La única preocupación de Callie era que Arizona pudiera alejar los nervios fuera de ella.

-Estamos listas para hacer la primera incisión, dijo Teddy, luego en silencio, le hizo entrega a Arizona del bisturí. –Estamos listas

Arizona tomó la hoja de Teddy y exhaló de forma visible, con la cara más relajada su sonrisa desapareció debajo de la máscara. Callie se inclinó hacia delante y miró, deseando saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Arizona. Ese era el momento de la verdad, la primera vez que haría un corte desde el día de su flashback con Avery. Callie sabía lo mal que eso había sacudido a Arizona, y no importa el grado de confianza con que Arizona había actuado antes, no había manera de que no estaviera pensando en volver a ese incidente ahora.

Levantando la cuchilla, Arizona se colocó sobre el pecho de Sophia, por encima de su esternón. Pero en vez comenzar el corte ella dudó, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Callie apretó la garganta mientras esperaba que la Arizona segura de sí misma volviera a aparecer. No saber lo que Arizona estaba pensando en ese momento era una tortura. Callie no podía apartar los ojos de la mano de Arizona, temiendo que pudiera comenzar a temblar.

Teddy se acercó más, colocando su boca cerca del oído de Arizona. Callie podía ver movimiento de la mascara de Teddy, sabía que le estaba susurrando algo, y lo siguiente que supo, es que los ojos de Arizona estaban abiertos y se reía a carcajadas. Después de levantar una ceja a Teddy, Arizona, la chocó con su cadera y volvió a colocar su escalpelo en posición para la primera incisión.

-Haciendo el primer corte, dijo Arizona con una voz llena de confianza. Luego bajó el bisturí y así lo hizo.

Con una mano tan firme, Callie no pudo dejar de bombear un puño triunfal en el aire.

#

Seis horas más tarde, Arizona, se paró junto a Teddy en el fregadero en la sala de lavado, lavándose las manos con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. El trasplante había ido perfectamente. Muy a menudo, incluso las operaciones más rutinarias presentaban complicaciones imprevistas, pero de vez en cuando, un procedimiento salía divino, donde todo sucedia tal y como debía ser. No hubo momentos terribles, no hubo necesidad para la improvisación. Sólo los libros de texto puro, de corte y sutura, hermoso en su ritmo preciso.

Arizona dio las gracias al universo por permitir que su cirugía fuera tan tranquila, por darle este descanso a una pequeña.

-¡De verdad que fue una excelente cirugía, dijo Teddy, cerrando el fregadero. Se secó las manos y le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro al hombro de Arizona. –Tú estuviste impecable.

-Hacemos un buen equipo, dijo Arizona. -Realmente me encantó tenerte allí conmigo. Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer. Teddy arrugó la nariz. -Yang también fue. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo a veces.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa simpática a Teddy, decepcionada una vez más porque Owen había roto el corazón de su amiga. -Estoy asombrada de la forma en que son capaces de separar lo profesional de lo personal. A veces apenas puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que Mark Sloan. Pero tú eres un gran maestro para Cristina. Tienes una resistencia a la de carácter que, francamente, me asombra.

-Bueno, al menos Cristina no trata de echármelo en cara. Poniendo los ojos, Teddy se quitó su gorra de matorral y la guardó en el bolsillo. -Sé que a Mark le gusta recordar su historia con Callie cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Arizona, se estremeció ante la idea. -¡Qué asco!. Vamos a cambiar el tema ahora.

-Buena idea. Teddy entregó a Arizona, una toalla para secarse, meneando las cejas. -¿Por qué vamos a buscar a Callie y le digo lo estrella de rock eres?"

Arizona mostró a Teddy sus hoyuelos. –Eso no es nada que ella no sepa ya.

-Y modesta.

-¿Por qué ser modesta?. Arizona agarró la mano de Teddy, y la atrajo hacia la puerta de la habitación -Estoy impresionante.

Teddy resopló. -Justo lo suficiente.

Arizona abrió la puerta y su corazón se disparó cuando vio a Callie apoyada contra la pared directamente al frente a través del pasillo. Dejando caer la mano de Teddy, Arizona, corrió hacia Callie y se lanzó a sus brazos abiertos que la esperaban para abrazarla.

-Déjame adivinar... fuiste una estrella de rock… Callie apretó a Arizona alrededor de la cintura. …-Y Sofía tiene un corazón nuevo y brillante.

Arizona, lanzó un "te lo dije" a fin de buscar por encima del hombro de Teddy, quien puso los ojos otra vez. -Fue increíble, dijo Arizona. -Todo salió tal y como se suponía que era. Y yo estaba súper concentrada. Lo único que existió en mi mundo en esas seis horas fue esa niña y su corazón, y fue fantástico.

Callie le dio la sonrisa que siempre hace que Arizona se sienta más enamorada de ella. -Tenemos que celebrar, dijo saludando con la mano a Teddy, aflojando su dominio sobre Arizona. -¿Qué tal si la vamos al Bar de Joe? Yo invito.

Evidentemente complacida por la invitación, Teddy acercó los ojos buscando la mirada de Arizona. -Yo estoy dispuesta sí tú lo estas Arizona.

Todavía flotando en una nube, Arizona, fue sorprendida por una punzada de ansiedad que amenazaba desinflar su estado de ánimo. Ella no había ido realmente a ningún lugar excepto al hospital y a sus carreras con Teddy desde el ataque. Ciertamente no a la barra de Joe. Pero la vieja Arizona hubiera querido salir con los amigos a Joe's, al igual que Callie, de modo que esto era algo a lo que tenía que hacer frente. Sólo un reto más a superar.

-Oye, si no te sientes bien con la idea de salir a beber fuera, yo podría comprar las bebidas y las tres podríamos ir a casa para brindar…. La sonrisa de Callie se desvaneció rápidamente al percatarse de la lucha interna de Arizona. Arizona, sabía que Callie estaba a punto de empezar a dar marcha atrás, lo cual se hizo evidente cuando ella agregó: …-O Podríamos ver una película o algo así. Pero no Annie. Annie no más por lo menos durante un mes. O podríamos…

Arizona cayó a Callie con un rápido beso en la mejilla. -No, Joe es bueno. Eso va a ser bueno.

-¿Estás segura? Era evidente que Callie se arrepintió de haber dado la idea. -Yo no necesito ir a donde Joe. Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

-Definitivamente, dijo Teddy en voz baja. -Es tú decisión.

Avergonzada por toda la preocupación en su nombre, Arizona, salió de los brazos de Callie y les dio una sonrisa bonachona. -Relax, ustedes dos. Me encanta ir a Joe. Ya lo saben.

-Cool. Teddy sonrió. -Va a ser divertido.

-Si, divertido. Callie inclinó la cabeza, observando el rostro de Arizona.

-Super divertido. Arizona, le sacó la lengua a Callie, en un intento por aliviar un poco la tensión entre ellas. -Voy a ir a hablar con los padres de Sofía durante unos minutos, luego me encontraré con las dos en el vestuario. Dando un paso de distancia, Arizona recurrió a su mejor expresión coqueta y dejó arrastrar sus dedos haciendo un camino por el brazo de Callie. -Sonríe, Calliope. Incluso te dejaré ayudarme a cambiar.

Eso provocó una sonrisa genuina, que rápidamente se disolvió en una expresión interrogante. -¿Cambiar qué?

#

Entrar al Bar de Joe fue más duro de lo que Arizona se esperaba. Cuando Callie abrió la puerta del bar y la condujo al interior con Teddy, una ola de pánico se apoderó de ella, que la paralizó y le impedía entrar allí. Por un momento se detuvo, pero el conocimiento de que la congelación llamaría la atención aún más que caminar a través de la sala obligó a sus pies a moverse de nuevo. Callie la tomó de la mano y la apretó, buscando su mirada con interés, entonces Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente brillante como para cubrir su ataque de nervios repentino.

Arizona nunca había sufrido de ansiedad social antes, pero estaba segura de que esto era lo que sentía. La gente, el ruido, la atmósfera cerca de la barra, era todo más de lo que quería tratar. Había un buen número de caras familiares del hospital entre la multitud, y un puñado las observaba como tejieron su camino hacia una mesa vacía en la esquina. A pesar de que las miradas sólo duraron breves instantes, Arizona no pudo escapar a la idea de que la estaban mirando. Haciendo juicios o preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que le había sucedido, y cómo lo estaba manejando.

Callie se detuvo delante de la mesa y se enfrentó a Arizona. Su rostro era un estudio de la preocupación. -¿Estás bien, cariño?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, con las mejillas calientes. Ella no quería llamar la atención hacía ella, incluso de Callie. -Estoy bien. Con Teddy facilitando el paso, ella se sentó de espaldas a la pared. -En serio.

Teddy se sentó junto a ella, pero Callie se quedó de pie. -¿Qué estás tomando, Teddy?

-Cerveza. Fat Tire. Teddy le dio una mirada de soslayo a Arizona y le preguntó. -¿Tú?

-Blanco, dijo Callie.

Arizona, sonrió: -¿Sabes lo que me gusta?

Callie le dirigió una sonrisa cautelosa. -Yo lo sé. Se volvió en dirección a la barra, dejándolas con una onda débil. -Yo ya vuelvo.

Tan pronto como Callie se fue, Teddy se acercó más y habló tan tranquilamente como pudo sin dejar de cortar a través del estruendo de la multitud. -Está bien, Arizona. Nadie te prestaba atención, sólo yo y Callie."

Arizona no pudo evitar sonreír al consuelo de Teddy por lo general interesante. -Así que estoy siendo clara acerca de que me estoy volviendo loca, estás diciendo.

-Pareces un poco ansiosa. Teddy le puso la mano en la muñeca de Arizona, apretando brevemente, y luego se apartó. -Pero no es algo que los demás puedan notar.

Arizona, suspiró. -Es un asco. No creo que me he sentido así antes. Su mirada se precipitó por la habitación, preocupada de que iba a encontrar los ojos puestos en ella. -Tímida.

-Va a mejorar. Te lo prometo.

-Espero que sí. Porque hasta que vine aquí me estaba empezando a sentir muy bien otra vez. Y ahora... Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Me da vergüenza. Y estoy cabreada.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Teddy se deslizó aún más cerca, como si quisiera blindarla del resto de la habitación. -No te rindas para estos pequeños contratiempos, ¿de acuerdo? Céntrate en los progresos. Plantó un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, dándole una cálida sonrisa. -Vamos a hablar de lo bien que las cosas han ido. Porque suena como que lo estás haciendo bien.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, y se obligó a poner su atención en la cara de Teddy. Si era capaz de bloquear todo el resto de los ruidos en el bar, tenía la sensación de que ella se calmaría. Antes de la violación no hubiera sido difícil mantener su atención y reducirla sólo lo que estaba delante de su cara. Ahora ella estaba perfectamente consciente de sus alrededores, vigilante y cautelosa. Arizona tomó una respiración profunda y pensó de nuevo en el éxito que había tenido en el quirófano. Y los muchos avances que había hecho durante la semana pasada con Callie.

-Tienes razón. Las cosas están bien. Exhalando, Arizona, se animó cuando vio los pies de Callie acercándose a su mesa. -Y por lo que veo, mejorando todo el tiempo.

Callie colocó una botella de cerveza frente a Teddy y suavemente entregó una copa de vino llena a Arizona. -Damas. Ella se sentó y levantó su propia botella de Fat Tire. -Para los cirujanos kick-ass pediátricos. Y los dioses cardíacos que están de pie junto a ellos.

Arizona tintineó su copa contra la botella de Callie, luego con la de Teddy. -Y por la hot orto estrella de rock que compra las bebidas.

-¡Salud!. Callie tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, entonces deslizó su silla más cerca de Arizona. -¿Estás bien cariño?

Hace dos semanas, Arizona se había roto ante Callie por el reconocimiento de su lucha. Pero la preocupación de esta noche por parte de Callie la enternecía y la emocionaba completamente. Saber que tenía una compañera que no sólo la amaba, sino que también se preocupaba por cómo se sentía la hacía sentirse segura de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Arizona, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Callie por un momento, luego la levantó y besó su mejilla. -Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí.

Callie colocó un brazo por la espalda de Arizona, tirándola hacia ella. Luego le dio a Teddy una mirada seria. -Así que dime cómo se ve Arizona cuando se está ejercitando contigo. ¿Te habla de donas todo el tiempo, o simplemente cuando esta cerca del final?

-De hecho, me ató una rosquilla con una cuerda para mantener el ritmo un poco por delante de ella. Teddy tomó un trago de su cerveza, guiñando el ojo a Arizona. -Incitando, ya sabes.

-¿Eso funciona?

-Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por una rosquilla. Empezando a sentirse más cómoda, flanqueada por su pareja y su mejor amiga, Arizona, se reclinó en su silla y esbozó una sonrisa genuina. -Calliope, tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie.

Callie alzó una ceja y bebió otro trago, sonriendo alrededor de la boca de la botella. Teddy resopló riendo:- Favores sexuales por unas donas. Simpático.

-Sólo por las que tienen decorado. Arizona, dio un sorbo grande de vino, y le gustó la manera en que ella casi al instante sintió la falta de claridad, aunque fue provocado por una pequeña cantidad. Sentir su peso ligero no estaba nada mal. -Yo no soy barata, ni nada.

-Por supuesto que no, dijo Teddy.

-"Barata" es la última palabra que yo usaría para describirte, mi amor. Callie sonrió, y cuando Arizona agarró su muslo debajo de la mesa y se lo apretó, se rió en voz alta. –Soy un fenómeno traga-donas, pero barata no.

-No sólo se suponía que era sólo un estímulo para la salida?, dijo Callie. Arizona, se quejó, haciendo acopio de la cara más lamentable que pudo. -Parece que las donas no vienen al caso aquí

-¡Oh!. Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Arizona. -Voy a probarlo más tarde. ¡Arco iris asperja!.

-Arco iris rocía. Envalentonada por el medio vaso de vino que había consumido hasta el momento, Arizona, dijo, -Realmente espero que esto sea un eufemismo para el sexo.

Callie se echó hacia atrás, inhalando fuertemente. Tomó un trago rápido, revoloteando su mirada hacia la barra, mientras su rostro enrojeció. El intento de coqueteo de Arizona la había puesto claramente nerviosa y, más que casi cualquier cosa, eso le rompía el corazón a Arizona. Ese era otro de los desafíos, enfrentarse a la reconstrucción de la confianza de Callie sobre el tratamiento de ella como un ser sexual otra vez.

-"Arco iris rocía", ¿eh? Me gusta eso, dijo Teddy. -Siempre lo había llamado "hacer sándwiches"

Callie se rió entre dientes nerviosamente, sentándose recta en la silla. -Mi compañero de la universidad lo llamaba "zurcir los calcetines".

Teddy se disolvió en risitas. -¡Lo que las abuelas le enseñan a uno!

Arizona, sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de vino, viendo como Callie y Teddy se lanzaron a un animado tira y afloja de eufemismos sexuales, que de alguna manera se convirtieron en una discusión acerca de películas favoritas. Fue agradable ver a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida llevarse tan bien, y Arizona se relajó en el cálido resplandor de su amistad.

Cuando Teddy se levantó para ir al baño un poco más tarde, Arizona, se sentía agradablemente e infinitamente más cómoda de lo que había estado cuando ella entró por la puerta.

Tan pronto como Teddy estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Callie se volvió a Arizona con una suave sonrisa. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Caliente, murmuró Arizona, apoyándose contra el costado de Callie. Cuando Callie la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, Arizona exhaló de placer. -Mejor.

-Venir aquí fue duro, ¿no? La voz de Callie estaba llena de auto-recriminación que fue sólo un poco escondido por un zumbido obvio. -Yo realmente no pensé en ello cuando te sugerí venir, pero me di cuenta de que hizo que te pusieras nerviosa. Lo siento.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Soy una chica grande, Calliope. Tengo que esforzarme a veces.

-Bueno, pero no quiero obligarte a hacer nada para lo que no estés lista de hacer.

Arizona no estaba segura de si ella se imaginaba el subtexto en la declaración de Callie, pero decidió ir con él. Dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, le dijo: -Yo sé que tú nunca me obligarías a nada que yo no desee hacer, y por eso yo necesito que confíes en mí para decidir lo que puedo y no puedo manejar.

Callie asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Un poco demasiado rápido. -Yo confío en ti. Por supuesto.

-Incluso cuando se trata de "arco iris asperja", ¿de acuerdo?

La garganta de Callie se tensó, aún así dijo: -Está bien.

-Porque me gusta "arco iris asperja", una gran cantidad. Arizona, movió la mano hacia arriba en el muslo de Callie, deteniéndose cerca de su cadera. -Y yo no pienso dejar que lo lleve lejos de mí. Por favor, no dejes que te lo quite a ti, tampoco.

Bajando la voz, Callie, dijo, -Yo no te quiero presionar.

-No lo haces. En todo caso, era Arizona la que se estaba presionando. Pero una vez que ponía su mente en algo, ella lo persiguía con un enfoque singular. Eso era exactamente por qué siempre había sido tan exitosa en su carrera, y recientemente, con Callie. -Quiero hacer frente a estos desafíos, Calliope. Quiero encontrarme a mí misma otra vez. Y necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo que tú necesites. Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. -Estoy aquí.

Arizona todavía podía ver el miedo en la mirada de Callie, pero sabía que Callie lo decía en serio. Esa era algo bueno, debido a que Arizona tenía la intención de subir la apuesta en breve. Ella podía no haber sanado todavía, pero estaba decidida a llegar a la sanación tan rápido como fuera posible.

Ella tenía que seguir adelante y así lo haría.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo X**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

**Nota del traductor:**

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en su blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

**Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:**

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

**Acerca de los personajes:**

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Después de semanas de ignorar sus propias necesidades físicas, Callie Torres se paró debajo de la ducha caliente con un enfoque unilateral de lo que esta mañana era, una verdad incómoda. Ella estaba caliente como el infierno.

No es de extrañar, Callie siempre había sido la orgullosa propietaria de un voraz apetito sexual, y ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que ella y Arizona habían hecho el amor. Y después de eso, nada de nada. De alguna manera no le había parecido apropiado hacerlo, debido a la violación de Arizona, aunque las oportunidades tampoco le habían sobrado. Cuando no estaba con Arizona, estaba agotada o deprimida ó tratando de distraerse hablando con sus amigos. Y cuando estaban juntas, bueno, lo último que Callie quería hacer era que Arizona supiera lo mucho que anhelaba la liberación física. Eso caía en la categoría de "presionar", por lo que a Callie respecta, lo cual significaba que no era una opción.

Pero sola en la ducha una hora antes de que ella tuviera que estar en el trabajo, Callie finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a su libido furioso. Por primera vez desde el ataque, fue capaz de entretenerse con la idea del auto-placer sin experimentar la tristeza o la culpa, y ella sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Quién sabía cuando vendría de nuevo?

Callie puso sus pies a distancia, recostándose contra la pared de la ducha mientras ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas. Ella ya estaba mojada y resbalosa y caliente contra sus dedos. Se mordió el labio, ella ahogó un gemido por lo jodidamente increíble que se sentía al tocarse. Se podía decir que no se necesitaba mucho para mandarla por encima del borde.

Ella empezó a frotar con un ritmo lento y circular sobre su clítoris, luego sumergió los dedos inferiores y jugó suavemente con sus labios. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era la mano de Arizona que la acariciaba, sintiendo como su ardor aumentaba de forma exponencial con el pensamiento.

"No, esto no se va a tomar mucho tiempo en absoluto". Pensó

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Callie quedara boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Ella apartó la mano de su vagina y se enderezó, mirando nerviosamente por encima del hombro. Desde que era una adolescente no se había sentido tan nerviosa ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada. -¿Sí?

-¿Puedo entrar?

Callie ahogó un gemido decepcionada. Por supuesto que Arizona no podía esperar para ir al baño en la mañana, justo cuando Callie por fin iba a encontrar alivio. Sin saber cómo negarse, Callie gritó: -Por supuesto

La puerta se abrió y Arizona entró. Aún vestida con la camiseta y las bragas con que había dormido, su visión le quitó el aliento a Callie. Todavía con el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados por el sueño, Arizona era la mujer más sexy que Callie jamás había visto. El latido insistente entre sus piernas se intensificó, obligándola a mirar hacia otro lado en un intento desesperado por no perder el control en ese mismo momento.

-Buenos días, murmuró Arizona.

-Buenos días. Callie roció un poco de champú en la palma y rápidamente comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello, escuchando como Arizona se movía alrededor del cuarto de baño detrás de ella. -¿Cómo has dormido?

-Como una roca. Sin sueños.

-Bien. Callie enjuagó el jabón de su cabello, dando la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Arizona frente a la puerta de la ducha. Sintiéndose extrañamente consciente de su desnudez, Callie le dio una sonrisa avergonzada, -Voy a estar lista en un minuto.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No, yo... Ella miró a los ojos de Callie a través del cristal. -¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Conmocionada, al principio todo lo que Callie podía hacer era mirar a la cara de Arizona sin decir nada, mientras trataba de decidir la motivación detrás de la solicitud. La ducha juntas en el pasado, las había llevado a menudo al sexo. Aun cuando no fuera así, significaba estar en estrecha proximidad con Arizona en su lado ahora más vulnerable. Por la forma en que Callie se sentía en ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo iba a ocultar su excitación ante una húmeda y jabonosa Arizona frente a ella.

-¿Por favor?, Arizona dijo en voz baja.

Como no quería que se sintiera incómoda con lo que obviamente era un gran momento, Callie asintió y se alejó de la puerta. -Sí. Lo siento. Por supuesto.

Arizona, sonrió y abrió la puerta de la ducha. Con el corazón palpitante, Callie desvió la mirada rápidamente. Desde la violación, no había visto desnuda a Arizona más allá de una visión fugaz de su cuerpo maltrecho aquella noche, cuando ella había sorprendido a Arizona en la bañera. Después de haber visto lo asustada que estaba, Callie no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que estaba mostrando tanta piel de nuevo. Incluso un vistazo rápido a los pezones rosados de sus pechos la dejó tan emocionada que le dolía.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de la ducha tras de sí, Arizona colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Callie, un toque tentativo y Callie se sobresaltó ante la oleada de deseo que la atravesó con el contacto. Apretando con cuidado, Arizona se rió en voz baja.

-Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser la nerviosa. El tono de Arizona fue ligero, pero Callie oyó un rastro de incertidumbre en el. -Mírame, Calliope. Por favor. Está bien.

Callie se volvió, fijando sus ojos en la cara de Arizona. El agua golpeaba contra la cabeza de Callie y la espalda, y ella luchaba por mantener su enfoque sobre el cuello de Arizona en lugar de ver el rocío excesivo que se disparaba a su alrededor y se sumergía en la piel desnuda de Arizona. Más que nada Callie quería dejar bajar su mirada y disfrutar de la belleza de los senos de Arizona, el parche tentador de rizos entre sus muslos, y apenas podía mantener el control.

-Mírame a mí, así sabré que todavía me quieres, le susurró Arizona. El corazón de Callie se hundió en la tristeza que se deslizó por el rostro de Arizona, en sustitución de la sonrisa valiente que había estado allí sólo unos momentos antes. -Quiero que mires mi cuerpo. Quiero que te sientas cómoda de nuevo.

Callie obligó a sus hombros a relajarse. Luego reunió su sonrisa marca registrada, barriendo su mirada hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las curvas hermosas de Arizona. Se dejó reaccionar no-demasiado, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para convencer a Arizona que la falta de deseo no era el problema. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Arizona de nuevo, vio un alivio evidente.

-Ese fue un buen comienzo. Arizona dio un paso adelante y Callie dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Arizona colocara su cabeza bajo la ducha y mojara su cabello. -Confío en ti, Calliope. Quiero este nuevo acercamiento, pero yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda a ti tampoco, dijo Callie, mientras ofreció a Arizona la botella de champú, …-Sabes que te quiero. Pero no quiero intentar nada hasta que estés lista, hasta que estés bien.

-Lo sé. Yo no estoy tratando de apresurar nada. Esta soy yo dando pasos de bebé. Estar desnuda juntas sin tener relaciones sexuales es un pequeño paso, ¿Verdad?

Callie no sabía si sentirse más aliviada o decepcionada por la confirmación de Arizona de que el sexo no estaba sobre la mesa. Tan terrible como era la idea, estar de pie tan cerca de la desnudez de Arizona no había hecho nada para disminuir su deseo, sin importar el miedo de interactuar con ella de esa manera.

-¿Quieres que te lave el cabello?. La propia Callie se sorprendió con la oferta, pero en el momento en que vio que los ojos de Arizona se iluminaron, se alegró de haberlo hecho. -Ese es un pequeño paso, ¿no?

-Sí, eso sería maravilloso.

Callie apretó un poquito de champú sobre la palma y continuación, dejó la botella. Arizona se dio la vuelta, pero Callie la detuvo con una sacudida de la cabeza. -Me gustaría mirarte a los ojos mientras lo hago.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa tan llena de amor que le golpeó el intestino, de forma visceral y desgarradora. -Me gustaría eso.

Callie se frotó las manos, luego hundió sus dedos con delicadeza en la melena rubia de Arizona, y masajeó su cuero cabelludo con las uñas romas. Arizona exhaló y colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Callie, dando un paso muy cerca de sus pechos apretados. El contacto inocente envió un diluvio fresco de humedad entre las piernas de Callie. Ella estaba dolorosamente consciente de lo hinchada que estaba su vagina, por la astucia de sus labios y la cara interna del muslo, pero se obligó a poner su atención lejos de su propio cuerpo y se centró en cambio en la reacción de Arizona a su contacto.

Vio comodidad. Placer. La excitación evidente.

Arizona bajo la mirada vigilante hacia el centro dilatado de Callie, y ella cambió su peso, de manera sutil de modo que sus cuerpos se rozaron de una manera que provocó que el corazón de Callie latiera tan estruendosamente que ella sabía que Arizona lo había percibido en su propio pecho. Dándole a Callie una sonrisa feliz, Arizona colocó su cabeza hacia adelante, se metió bajo el agua y enjuagó su cabello, mientras que llevó sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia de los de Callie.

Incapaz de resistirse, Callie se acercó lentamente, dando un montón de tiempo a Arizona para retirarse, pero Arizona se limitó a cerrar la distancia entre ellas, presionando sus bocas en un beso suave y húmedo. Callie dejó caer las manos de la cabeza de Arizona hasta sus hombros, manteniendo la distancia, mientras las manos de Arizona rozaron los lados de Callie, a continuación, agarró sus caderas con fuerza. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que se separaron de mutuo acuerdo. Luego apoyaron sus frentes en conjunto y jadearon muy cerca la una de la otra con la boca abierta.

-Eso estuvo bien, dijo Arizona después de unos momentos. -Muy, muy agradable.

-De acuerdo, murmuró Callie, cayendo en el español inconscientemente. Ese beso había alejado el idioma Inglés fuera de ella. -Muy bonito.

Arizona, gimió, un sonido sin sentido que levantó la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo de Callie. -Si no quieres que las cosas se pongan muy calientes, muy rápidamente, te sugiero que dejes el español. Ahora.

Callie se retiró riendo. Ella necesitaba el espacio, porque Arizona tenía un punto. Sería muy fácil precipitarse en algo para lo cual no tenían tiempo para hacerlo bien. Por otro lado, Callie creía que ninguna de las dos estaba lista para el siguiente paso, incluso si no tuvieran que estar en el trabajo pronto. -Lo siento.

Arizona, se mordió los labios, sonriendo. -Yo no

-¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? Callie tomó una esponja de baño y jabón para el cuerpo.

-Está bien. Arizona se volvió, presentándole a Callie su espalda sin dudarlo. Esto era algo que se había convertido en algo natural para ellas otra vez, Arizona ya no se preocupaba por tener a Callie detrás de ella. Ella seguía siendo sensible con los demás alrededor, pero no cuando estaban solas. Gracias a Dios.

Callie colocó un chorro de jabón en la esponja luego le entregó la botella a Arizona, que se sirvió un poco en la palma de su mano. Arizona, se frotó las manos, luego suavemente las pasó sobre sus pechos, el vientre, y entre sus piernas. Callie vio el trabajo de Arizona con sus brazos como ella misma se lavaba y no se concentró únicamente en el movimiento de su propia mano sobre la columna vertebral de Arizona. Ella no llegó a frotar la esponja por la parte baja de su espalda, no quería correr el riesgo de tocar más íntimamente.

Después de un par de minutos en que el agua corrió para enjuagarse, Callie cerró el agua, tristemente consciente de que estaba siendo muy activa. Ella no había querido tocarse, ni siquiera para lavarse, para tratar de mantenerse bajo control y no caer al borde frente a Arizona. Cuando Arizona salió de la ducha y colocó sus pies en la alfombra de baño, Callie dejó que su mirada permaneciera en el cuerpo bien formado de Arizona, mordiéndose el interior de su labio en contra de la punzada de pura necesidad que la vista le provocó ante lo que observó.

-Vienes? Arizona, miró por encima del hombro, dándose cuenta de la expresión de Callie, y sonrió.

Sofocada, Callie siguió a Arizona fuera de la ducha. -Tengo programada la primera cirugía de esta mañana. Es una Laminectomía. En un caso interesante. Ella estaba balbuceando. Sabía que estaba balbuceando. Pero era eso o dejar que su libido se hiciera cargo. -¿Has visto alguna vez una laminectomía? ... Es interesante.

-Tal vez me acerque a ver una parte de tú cirugía, dijo Arizona. La media sonrisa en su rostro le indicó a Callie que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Y tengo que reparar un pie zambo a las nueve. Después de una breve vacilación, Arizona, se colocó muy cerca de Callie, con lo que sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron juntos de nuevo. -Gracias por una mañana increíble, Calliope.

No sabiendo qué hacer con sus manos, Callie le dio unas palmaditas de vuelta a Arizona con torpeza, -Fue un placer

Arizona, se rió. A ras contra el cuerpo de Callie, ella no perdió el tiempo, agarró los brazos de Callie y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para enredar sus dedos. Arizona, se trasladó hacia abajo, guiando las manos de Callie para posarlas sobre sus propias caderas. Cuando Arizona soltó sus manos, Callie se apoderó de las suaves curvas por debajo de las palmas en el instinto, manteniéndose cerca de Arizona.

-Me gustaría probar algunos pasos de bebé más pronto, murmuró Arizona, mientras se ponía de puntillas, para besar el labio inferior de Callie. -Quizá la próxima vez que logremos forjar una tarde tranquila en la casa, cuando tengamos un poco más de tiempo.

Callie tragó con su garganta seca. –Eh... -sí. Lo que tú quieras. Sus dedos se deslizaron más abajo, enroscándose en el oleaje de las nalgas de Arizona. -Si tú... quiero decir, si tú estás lista para dar otro paso bebé.

-Oh, lo estoy. Los ojos de Arizona se habían oscurecido, un signo seguro de que estaba encendida. Callie no pudo detectar ni un atisbo de miedo en su mirada. -Muy lista

Pero Callie no podía imaginar que eso fuera realmente cierto. Cuatro semanas eran casi nada de tiempo, especialmente cuando las dos primeras habían estado tan llenas de traumas y de tristeza. -Simplemente no te exijas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?, yo esperaría por siempre.

-Pero estoy cansada de esperar. Sonriendo, Arizona, dejó caer su mano entre los muslos de Callie, mientras la vio gemir de la sorpresa, cuando los dedos se deslizaron sobre sus labios húmedos e hinchados. –Al igual que tú. Arizona le dio una sonrisa juguetona mientras llevó su mano a la boca, lamiendo los jugos de Callie entre sus dedos. -¿Por qué no voy a hacer el café?, yo me adelanto y tú terminas aquí?

Paralizada, Callie se quedó en silencio, cuando Arizona cogió una toalla del estante y la dejó con una sonrisa seductora. Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró, dejando a Callie sola, ella agarró el borde de la pileta, plantó los pies a distancia, y le dio tres golpes duros al clítoris con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo.

#

Al final resultó que su próxima noche tranquila en la casa se produjo sólo tres días después. A las 5:00 p.m., ya Arizona había realizado las dos cirugías que tenía programadas en la tarde, y Callie terminó su tercera cirugía sólo una hora después de eso. Se encontraron en el vestuario y rápidamente se vistieron con su ropa de calle, a continuación, tomadas de la mano, salieron del hospital antes de que nadie les impidiera salir. Desde su ducha aquella mañana en el apartamento, Arizona, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en la próxima vez que tendría la oportunidad de pasar horas ininterrumpidas con Callie. Esta noche se sentía como la noche. Ambas habían estado corriendo horarios desiguales en el hospital toda la semana, y Arizona no podía pensar en una mejor manera de relajarse que ir a la cama y compartir después una pizza, cuando sus aventuras en ella le abrieran el apetito.

Arizona no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Callie cuando ella le sugiriera que fueran directamente a la cama. Estaba segura de que Callie estaba caliente, lo cual había sido totalmente evidente en la ducha aquella mañana, si no casi todos los momentos desde entonces. Aunque Callie había estado haciendo un trabajo admirable en la supresión de sus necesidades, Arizona, conocía a su pareja muy bien. Dudaba que Cella hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin obtener su climax por sus propios medios después de aquella ducha.

Arizona, estaba decidida a que ambas encontraran satisfacción esta noche, que iba a superar otro desafío y en el proceso eso sería la guinda de la torta.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Arizona, Callie se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el gancho junto a la puerta. -¿Quieres pedir una pizza o algo así?

-Las grandes mentes. Arizona, sonrió y se quitó su propio abrigo. -¿Tienes hambre ahora?

-Yo podría comer. Callie se desplomó en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio, mirando por encima del hombro a Arizona. -¿Por qué? No tienes hambre?

-Oh, tengo hambre. Dejando que de cada pedacito de ella se filtrara el interés en su tono, Arizona, caminó alrededor del sofá y se sentó cerca de Callie. Ella puso su mano sobre su muñeca, arrastrando sus dedos sobre la piel sensible en la parte inferior del brazo de Callie. -Sólo que pensé que la pizza podría ser el postre.

Los ojos de Callie se abrieron y se quedó inmóvil. Arizona no se sorprendió al ver flash de pánico momentáneo en sus ojos, pero esperaba poder frenar su desacuerdo, si éste aparecía. En los últimos días Arizona se había convertido realmente en un encanto, coqueteando descaradamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Se dio cuenta que Callie lo disfrutaba en algún nivel, aunque en otro parecía una forma particularmente dolorosa de tortura. Callie estaba tratando muy duramente de reprimir su deseo, hasta el punto que casi parecía distante a veces. No importaba lo que ella dijera o cómo lo dijera, Arizona no había sido capaz de convencer a Callie que ella estaba lista para este próximo paso.

Pero Arizona se prometió que esta noche sería diferente. Le dolía la necesidad de volver a conectar, para que Callie pudiera borrar los recuerdos en su cuerpo de esa noche, con aquel hombre. Y lo más importante, Arizona, anhelaba dar placer a Callie, para demostrarle que si otra cosas habían cambiado, la necesidad física de Arizona hacía Callie seguía siendo la misma.

-¿Está segura?. La voz de Callie con voz trémula por la preocupación pasó por su rostro. A pesar del temor obvio de Callie, Arizona, también podía ver su ardiente deseo. Ya no dudaba de que Callie lo quería también. Estaba claro que era sólo el miedo de ir demasiado rápido, lo que la frenaba.

A Arizona no se ocurría otra forma de convencer a Callie que estaba preparada para esto, excepto empujar hacia adelante con confianza. Ella se acercó más y llevó la mano a la mejilla de Callie y la acarició. Apoyándose en esa caricia, Arizona, inició un suave beso que rápidamente se convirtió en algo más apasionado.

Rompiendo con un gemido, Arizona, murmuró, -¿Por qué no nos quitamos la ropa y nos metemos en la cama? Vamos a ver dónde van las cosas. No hay presión.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Callie se encendieron. -No hay presión. Ok.

Cuando Arizona se levantó y le tendió la mano, Callie la aceptó sólo después de una breve vacilación. Con los nervios revoloteando, Arizona, las llevó a su dormitorio, odiando sentirse algo más que cómoda. Antes, el sexo era fácil y divertido y era su forma favorita de expresar su profunda emoción mutua, por no hablar de dejar salir el vapor. Ahora hacer el amor estaba lleno de significado psicológico profundo, y la amenaza de un trauma parecía acechar justo debajo de la superficie de cada interacción que tenían. Sin importar el grado de confianza que Arizona tenía de que ella estaba preparada para esto, las dudas de Callie la hacían dudar a ella también.

Estaba empujando demasiado duro? Arizona cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellas, tomando una respiración profunda. Durante la semana pasada habían estado tomando desafío tras desafío, con relativo éxito. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? Quería a Callie. Y ella iba a tenerla.

Callie se detuvo cerca de la cama, dándose la vuelta para buscar la cara de Arizona. -Te amo.

-Lo sé. Arizona cerró la distancia entre ellas, aprovechando la fuerza de las palabras de Callie. -Te amo, también.

-Vamos a hacer esto lentamente, ¿Ok?. Masticándose el labio, Callie sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. -No tenemos que ir todo el camino.

Arizona, se rió entre su mano rastreó el camino desde la parte inferior del seno izquierdo de Callie desde donde se elevó por encima de la copa del sujetador, luego hizo lo mismo con el derecho. -¿Qué pasa si yo quiero ir todo el camino?

-Entonces lo haremos. Las manos de Callie le temblaban mientras acunaba la cara de Arizona. La miró a los ojos tranquila y sobriamente. -Háblame, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a hablar contigo. Dime lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta. Tú no vas a herir mis sentimientos. Yo sólo... necesito tu ayuda para hacer que esto sea seguro para ti.

Arizona, se inclinó y besó a Callie una vez más, mientras colocó sus manos alrededor de ella para tratar a tientas de desabrochar la parte posterior de su sujetador negro de encaje. Le encantaba como las formas hermosas de Callie encajaban en su ropa interior, curvas amplias en todos los lugares correctos, pero estaba desesperada por el contacto piel a piel. Desde su ducha, era sólo en eso en lo que Arizona podía pensar, el calor suave y sedoso de Callie, la piel de caramelo en la de ella otra vez.

Callie gimió en la boca de Arizona mientras ella bajaba las tiras del sostén de sus hombros para luego descartarlo en el suelo. Sin romper el beso ni por un instante, Arizona, dejó caer sus manos en el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Callie, logrando abrirlo, luego tiró del dril de algodón hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Después pasó las manos con avidez sobre las bragas de encaje de Callie antes de tirar de ellos también.

Jadeando, Callie se apartó de su beso para aliviar las bragas y los pantalones vaqueros por toda la longitud de sus largas piernas. Salió de ellos para estar delante de Arizona, gloriosamente desnuda. Arizona amaba ver a Callie desnuda, con todas sus curvas flexibles, era toda una mujer, tan exuberante que a Arizona se le hacía agua la boca. Consciente de que estaba mirando, Arizona finalmente arrastró su mirada hasta el rostro de Callie y sonrió tímidamente.

-Te ves deliciosa. Arizona, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Callie, presionando hacia atrás hasta que se derrumbó sobre la cama. -Siéntate.

Callie soltó un bufido con una risa nerviosa. -Sí, Dra. Robbins.

Arqueando una ceja, Arizona, murmuró: -¡Oh, eso me gusta!.

-Apuesto a que sí. Callie se apoyó en los codos y sonrió ligeramente. -Para ti, haré lo que sea. Sí deseas tener el control, yo lo estoy entregando.

-Gracias, Calliope. Arizona, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros propios rápidamente, ni siquiera sintió una punzada en la conciencia de sí misma en esta ocasión. Había sido más difícil, la otra mañana en el cuarto de baño, ahora su única preocupación era dar placer a Callie y tomar algo para sí misma. -¿Por qué no te acuestas?

Callie se reclinó en el centro de la cama, viendo cuando Arizona se quitó las bragas. -Eres tan hermosa.

Arizona, se sonrojó ante la flagrante adoración en la mirada de Callie. –Al igual que tú.

Callie abrió los brazos, con claridad vacilante. -Ven aquí, nena. Déjame sentirte

Agradecida por la invitación, Arizona subió a la cama y se instaló en la parte superior del cuerpo caliente de Callie, ambas suspirando en el contacto. La pierna de Arizona se deslizó entre los muslos de Callie mientras las manos de ella aterrizaron sobre sus hombros, acariciando a la ligera. Ellas habían compartido este tipo de abrazo íntimo docenas de veces en otros tiempos, sin embargo, esta vez Arizona se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a casa, descubriendo algo impresionantemente nuevo.

-Hola, susurró Arizona, mirando hacia abajo a los ojos marrones de Callie. Observó la batalla de Callie con la excitación que se evidenciaba en su rostro, fascinada al ver el auto-control que ella podía ejercer. A pesar de que podía ver la necesidad tan intensa que sentía y como temblaba debajo de ella, Callie mantuvo su toque ligero y no amenazante. Casi no sexual. Pero Arizona lo sabía. -Te extrañé.

El labio inferior de Callie se estremeció. -Oh, baby, te he echado de menos, también.

Arizona, bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por los labios temblorosos de Callie, y luego la metió en su boca con un lánguido gemido. Callie le devolvió el beso suavemente, su cuerpo entero vibraba y Arizona sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no escalar hasta Arizona y llevarlas al siguiente nivel. Sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser por la sangre caliente de su amante, Arizona, agarró los brazos de Callie y los llevó por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo el dorso de sus manos con las palmas de las manos planas sobre el colchón. Ella enlazó sus dedos con los de Callie y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras sus besos se hicieron más y más apasionados.

Arizona rompió el beso a distancia cuando estaba desesperada por aire. -¿Puedo lamerte?

Callie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió como si la pregunta fuera suficiente para llevarla fuera. -Sí.

-¿Estás segura? Arizona utilizó la punta de la lengua para jugar con la abolladura profunda encima del labio superior de Callie. -Yo no tengo que hacerlo.

-Positivo.

Entre risas, Arizona soltó las manos de Callie, entonces comenzó un viaje sensual a lo largo de su cuerpo. Plantó húmedos besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su garganta, después un seno, luego el otro, se detuvo un momento para picar duro sobre los pezones de Callie, y rápidamente siguió su destino entre los muslos de Callie. Cualquier pensamiento que tenía de burlarse de Callie, huyó con su conciencia cuando percibió que la vagina de Callie estaba terriblemente húmeda y ardiente al tacto. Desesperada por cumplir con ella, Arizona levantó una pierna por encima del hombro y cubrió su vagina con toda la boca. Ella aspiró con cuidado y usó su lengua para trazar excitantes caricias sobre sus pliegues hinchados, a continuación, presionó la punta dentro de la abertura estrecha de Callie con un murmullo de satisfacción.

Callie gritó en palabras españolas, gimiendo con la garganta, sonidos que Arizona no había oído en las últimas semanas. El sonido del placer de Callie envió una oleada de humedad entre sus propios muslos, dejándola lisa y palpitante por la necesidad. Hasta el momento nada de esto le hizo sentir miedo. De hecho, hasta ese momento Arizona había olvidado que había alguna razón para ser cautelosas.

Rodeando el clítoris de Callie con su lengua, Arizona era consciente de que las manos de Callie eran puños en las sábanas al lado de sus caderas, aferrándose a ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo general, Callie se liaría con los dedos en el pelo de Arizona para esto, para mantenerla en la tarea, pero Arizona sabía que ella estaba tratando de evitar los posibles desencadenantes. Ella sonrió y lamió suavemente los labios de Callie, tan llena de amor hacia ella porque sabía que sus acciones eran más elocuentes que cualquier palabra.

-Más, se atragantó Callie. -Más, por favor.

Arizona, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, tenía la cara mojada con los jugos de Callie. -Sí, mi amor. Luego frenó el movimiento de su lengua, hasta que la dulce tortura provocó que los muslos de Callie temblaran al lado de su cabeza.

-Oh, mierda, se quejó Callie arbitrariamente. Pero, así cuando Arizona estaba dispuesta a proseguir para conseguir su liberación, Callie le agarró del hombro y apretó. -Ven aquí, Arizona. Ven aquí y dame un beso.

Arizona subió por la longitud del cuerpo de Callie, y capturó su boca en un beso profundo. Le encantaba cómo Callie disfrutaba probándose a sí misma en los labios de Arizona, la forma en que se chupaba los jugos propios de la lengua de Arizona y de su barbilla, ávida de más. Mientras Callie la besaba apasionadamente, Arizona se sacudió contra su vientre y gimió de placer.

Las manos de Callie aterrizaron en las caderas, agarrándolas con fuerza y animándola para el rock más duro. Rompiendo con su beso, Callie le susurró: -¿Puedo tocar?

Vagamente Arizona fue consciente de que este era el momento de la verdad, ésta sería la primera vez que alguien tocaría su vagina fuera de sus propias exploraciones tentativas. Pero ella estaba tan excitada, tan increíblemente excitada, que el temor ní siquiera se le ocurrió. -Por favor.

La mano de Callie dejó su cadera y se coló entre sus cuerpos. Sus suaves dedos se deslizaron por los labios de Arizona y ella se sorprendió ligeramente ante la caricia íntima, consternada cuando tuvo un breve destello de la última vez que alguien la tocó allí. Esta es Calliope, recordó, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en el rostro de Callie. Los dedos de Callie frotaron el clítoris tentativamente, enviando una onda de placer a través del abdomen de Arizona. Ella comenzó a relajarse, entonces Callie volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y gimió, apretando con la otra mano el culo de Arizona.

-Joder, estás mojada, dijo Callie. La garganta de Arizona se tensó, sintiendo como una ola de vergüenza y repulsión rodó sobre ella.

"Estás mojada". Arizona se puso tensa a la espera de la agonía de la penetración, ya no estaba en la parte superior de Callie, estaba acostada boca abajo en la hierba, a merced de un hombre cuyo único deseo era humillarla para su propio placer enfermizo. Podía sentir como la mano de Callie la acariciaba tiernamente, pero ella se sentía desconectada de su cuerpo, de Callie, de la seguridad de este momento de intimidad con la mujer que amaba. En cambio, se sentía sucia y repugnante. "Estás mojada". "Puta de Porquería". Avergonzada y apenada, Arizona, agarró la muñeca de Callie.

-Detente. La voz de Arizona salió entrecortada y presa del pánico. -Detente.

Callie se apartó en un instante. Arizona volvió a la actualidad con rapidez, consciente de que Callie se había endurecido por debajo de ella, inmóvil y atenta, y tendió sus manos a los costados. No amenazante. Para hacerle entender que no le haría ningún daño. Callie estaba asustada, más allá de las palabras.

-Maldita sea, susurró con voz entrecortada Arizona, rodando fuera del cuerpo de Callie. Se acurrucó a su lado y le dio la espalda para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. Después de toda la preocupación de Callie, que se movían demasiado rápido, Arizona se había ido por delante y quedó demostrado que Callie tenía razón. El conocimiento de que este momento era difícil, se hacía más terrible porque la culpa no hacía más que agravar la vergüenza de Arizona, dejándola incapaz de mirar a Callie. Arizona era la que las había empujado a este lugar, y al hacerlo, le hizo daño a Callie por la forma en que había reaccionado.

-¿Qué pasó?, preguntó Callie con la voz quebrada. -¿Qué he hecho?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos, pero ella trataba de detenerlas. -No es tu culpa.

-Todo pareció genial, y luego... Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Callie se puso cerca, pero no hizo contacto. -Yo no te había tocado allí. Lo siento.

-No fue eso. Apretando los ojos cerrados, Arizona maldijo las lágrimas que soltó y que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. -Lo siento, Calliope. Yo no sabía que yo iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

Callie le tocó el hombro y Arizona se apartó por instinto. Inmediatamente Callie se echó hacia atrás, como si se hubiera quemado. -Dime lo que pasó. Por favor.

Arizona no podía verla a la cara. Esta era la única parte de su violación que había mantenido para sí misma, la única cosa que nunca había admitido en voz alta. Era el secreto que había tenido la intención de enterrar en lo más profundo, demasiado humillada para compartirlo con nadie. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicar por qué las palabras de Callie habían provocado una profunda vergüenza? Consciente de que tenía que decirle, la única manera de forzar la salida de las palabras era, manteniendo los ojos bien cerrados.

-Esa noche antes de irme del trabajo, nos besamos en el ascensor. Arizona, se acurrucó sobre sí misma, avergonzada, no sólo por lo que pasó, sino también porque tenía demasiado miedo de decirle a Callie lo que pasó y admitir que se lo había ocultado. –Ese beso me excito y yo... Yo estaba mojada.

Detrás de ella, Callie inhaló con rapidez, pero se quedó en silencio.

-Cuando... cuando me tocó con los dedos, antes de que... Arizona hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar crecer la bilis en la garganta por el recuerdo aún vivo en el que había quedado atrapada, momentos antes. -Él se burló de mí por estar mojada. Me llamó... un nombre, insinuando que yo estaba mojada por él

-Pero tú sabes que no. El tono de Callie estaba hueco.

-Lo sé, pero... Arizona se estremeció, deseando no estar desnuda en ese momento. -Eso no me hace sentir menos repugnante.

-Tú no eres repugnante. La voz de Callie se endureció. –Él es repugnante

Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, se sentó y tiró las rodillas a su pecho. Ella se secó las lágrimas y miró a Callie, buscando su rostro. Arizona no sabía cómo interpretar toda la agitación que vio allí, la ira, la tristeza, el miedo y la culpa inconfundible peleando por el dominio en los ojos oscuros de Callie.

-Yo sé, le susurró Arizona.

-Yo te dije que estabas mojada. Te toqué y te dije que estabas mojada, igual que él. La cara de Callie se derrumbó. Convirtiendo sus manos en puños, apretó los nudillos en la frente. -Si yo lo hubiera sabido, no habría hecho eso.

-Lo siento. Un nuevo diluvio de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Arizona cuando percibió el aumento de la emoción en la voz de Callie. -No me di cuenta…

-Sí, lo hiciste. Callie bajó las manos y batió su cabeza, luego fijo sus ojos en Arizona, con una mirada acusadora. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, se supone que tienes que hablar conmigo. Si no puedes ser honesta acerca de tus factores desencadenantes, cómo diablos puedo evitarlos?

Arizona, se estremeció ante la nitidez del tono de Callie. La vieja Arizona tomaría excepción en que se le hablara con tanta dureza, pero la nueva Arizona, se lo merecía. Callie no había querido apresurarse a tener sexo, pero Arizona había insistido, sin darle toda la información que necesitaba para hacer que Arizona se sintiera segura. En realidad no importaba que Arizona no hubiera previsto lo que podría suceder. Durante semanas Callie había hecho todo lo posible para ser la compañera perfecta, para protegerla y Arizona prácticamente la condujo al fracaso.

-Lo siento, susurró Arizona de nuevo. -Me daba vergüenza decírtelo. Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a provocar esto, lo habría hecho.

Callie se arrastró de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y controlados, una clara indicación de que estaba profundamente enojada. Hurgando en uno de los cajones, retiró su camiseta favorita y prácticamente se la arrojó a Arizona.

-No sé qué más puedo hacer. Callie sacudió las manos cuando encontró otra camiseta y tiró de ella sobre su cabeza. -He hecho todo lo que he podido hacer y todavía terminó haciendo daño. Cerró el cajón duro, golpeando la cómoda con la cadera antes de que cayera en su lugar con un golpe silencioso. -Tú deberías haber confiado en mí, Arizona. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar pensando en tener relaciones sexuales si tú no puedes decirme lo que necesitas de mí.

Arizona pasó la camiseta de Callie sobre su cabeza, e instintivamente tomó una bocanada profunda de la tela gris muy gastada. El olor único de Callie estaba aferrado de forma permanente en la tela de algodón, y eso la calmó un poco, a pesar de los estragos que había causado. -Te dije que lo sentía. Consciente de que las palabras sonaban patéticas y vacías, Arizona dio un gesto de desesperanza, deseando desesperadamente explicar. -No es una cuestión de confianza. Yo no iba a decirle a nadie... eso.

Callie se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos, todavía de pie junto a la cómoda. -Ni siquiera a Teddy?

-¿Qué?. El veneno en el tono de Callie cogió con la guardia baja a Arizona. -No.

Apretando la mandíbula, Callie desvió la mirada para mirar a un punto en la pared. Arizona podría ver que ella estaba tratando de contener lo que fuera que quería decir.

-No le dije a Teddy, dijo Arizona. -O a la detective Mendoza, ó…. Las lágrimas calientes continuaban rodando por la cara de Arizona, y por Dios, que estaba cansada de llorar. -No se lo dije a nadie, porque no pensé que era un asunto de nadie. Como resultado, debería haberlo hecho. Y ahora lo lamento, Calliope, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Callie, mientras su rostro se retorcía de la ira. -Te lo advertí acerca de empujar demasiado duro. Ella cubrió a Arizona con una mirada fría que carecía de alguno de los afectos que Arizona había llegado a dar por sentado. -¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensar en mí sólo un poco antes de decidir lanzar una cana al aire? ¿Cómo me sentiría si esto no funcionaba?

-Pensé que iba a estar bien, le susurró Arizona. -Yo sólo te deseaba Calliope. Eso es todo.

-Me siento como un violador de mierda. A Callie la barbilla le temblaba y su voz vacilaba. -Eso es lo que me hiciste sentir.

El estómago de Arizona dio la vuelta y por un momento estuvo segura de que iba a vomitar, pero lo tenía demasiado vacío para eso. Un frío vacío floreció en el fondo de su pecho y se extendió hacia el exterior, por sus brazos hasta los dedos, a través de su abdomen y en las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Lo último que quería hacer era herir a Callie. No cuando ella no había hecho otra cosa que tratar por todos los medios de hacer todo bien.

Una poderosa ola de odio hacia sí misma dejó sin aliento a Arizona. Ella levantó la colcha y se arrastró por debajo para ocultarse, y luego llevó el borde de la manta para ocultar su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionalmente desollada, tan llena de odio hacia sí misma. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Callie. Ella no la merecía.

Llorando incontrolablemente, Arizona, estudió un hilo suelto en la parte inferior de la colcha. -Me gustaría haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Y yo... Sus hombros se estremecieron con la idea de lo mucho que había herido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. -Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Oh, Arizona, murmuró Callie. En un instante ella estaba sentada en el colchón al lado de Arizona, retirando la manta de su cara. Sus ojos se vaciaron por completo de la ira. Sólo quedó el horror. -No, no, no, no. Lo siento mucho, tú... Callie tomó aire y se acercó tímidamente, y cuando Arizona no reaccionó, ella puso una mano suavemente en la parte posterior de Arizona. –Tú no te merecías esto.

-Sí, me lo merecía. Arizona, se secó las lágrimas con las dos manos, decidida a aguantar y asumir la responsabilidad como un adulto. El llanto sólo hizo sentir aún más culpable a Callie, que no era en absoluto lo que Arizona quería hacer. -Tienes razón. Debería habértelo dicho. Y, obviamente, me exigí demasiado. Pensé que estaba lista, pero tienes razón, debí haber pensado en ti, cómo te sentirías sí... Arizona frunció el ceño cuando las lágrimas seguían llegando, eliminándolas con enojo. …-Si esto sucediera.

-Es obvio que no sabías que iba a suceder. Callie parpadeó, dejando caer su mano para sostener a Arizona. -Yo lo sé, y yo lo entiendo, tú tienes derecho a querer... Hizo una pausa, claramente tratando de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. …-querer mantener ciertas cosas privadas, porque yo no tengo derecho a todos los detalles.

-Tú lo tienes cuando eso te afecta. Agotada ahora que parecía que ella y Callie, estaban reparando lo que se había dañado entre ellas, Arizona, se desplomó contra el costado de Callie. -Fue una estupidez mantener eso en secreto. Sólo que no quería decir nada. Lo que él dijo, y que mi cuerpo era como...

Callie sacudió la cabeza, acercándola más. -No es estúpido. Sólo desearía no haber traído ese recuerdo para ti. Ella sollozó y Arizona vio como las lágrimas se aprisionaban en los ojos de Callie. -No quiero que me asocies con algo como eso. Yo no quiero hacerte pensar que yo soy él.

-No, susurró Arizona, pero sus palabras quedaron en nada. Ambas sabían lo que había sucedido. Arizona, se preguntó cómo sería capaz alguna vez de convencer a Callie para tratar de hacer el amor otra vez. -Tú no eres él.

Callie volteó la cara mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir realmente en serio. -Nada de esto es tú culpa. Ni la violación, ni lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Sin importar lo que dije. ¿De acuerdo?

Un nudo se atravesó en la garganta de Arizona, por lo que le resultó muy difícil tragar. -Está bien.

-Siento haberte gritado, murmuró Callie, mientras reunió sus brazos alrededor de Arizona, para mecerla suavemente. -¿Debo pedir una pizza ahora?

Arizona, soltó un bufido, una risa sin sentido del humor. -Yo no tengo mucha hambre.

-Tú necesitas comer. La mano de Callie con mucha cautela tocó su costado. -Te estás poniendo demasiado flaca.

-Podemos comprar pizza, dijo Arizona. Después de la molestia que había causado, ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir. Vaciló, luego se apartó para mirar a los ojos de Callie. –Tú no llegaste a... acabar. ¿Quieres que te... Arizona miró el espacio entre los muslos de Callie, muy consciente de que el olor de su excitación aún colgaba en gran medida en el aire. Tocar a Callie había sido la única revelación luminosa y brillante de la noche, y Arizona, pensó que si podía darle placer a Callie podía comenzar a recorrer un largo camino hacia la curación del dolor que aún permanecía entre ellas. -Me gustó mucho esa parte.

Callie sacudió la cabeza, inclinando su muslo para bloquear el acceso a su vagina. -No, eso no, estoy... estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?

Tomando las dos manos de Arizona entre las de ella, Callie agachó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos: -Voy a esperar por ti, todo lo que sea necesario. ¿Entiendes?

Arizona hizo un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a llorar otra vez. No porque no creyera en Callie, ese no era el problema. Era sólo que después de lo que había sucedido, ella no estaba segura de que Callie alguna vez pudiera volver a confiar en ella para que supiera que estaba lista otra vez. Esta noche había sido su oportunidad de demostrar que podía seguir adelante y lo había quemado. A lo grande. Y ahora Arizona sintió que estaban tomando tres pasos hacia atrás.

Era una mierda. Algo muy duro.

Decidida a no dejar que Callie viera su decepción, Arizona, plasmó la más valiente sonrisa que pudo y dijo: -Entiendo.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XI**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

Advertencia:

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual**.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en su blog de livejournal . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE**

A la mañana siguiente, un golpe en la puerta de la sala de guardia dónde se había encerrado Arizona, la sacó de una profunda reflexión. Tocó la perilla, luego dudó. -¿Sí?

-Soy yo.

Arizona abrió la puerta y luego se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a Teddy. -Oye, tú.

Teddy le puso la mano sobre el brazo a Arizona, apretando cuando ella entró. -Es patético, si reconozco que esta es la primera vez que he sido llamada para una sala de guardia?

Arizona, logró una pequeña sonrisa. Echando un vistazo al pasillo, ella se sintió aliviada al no encontrar a nadie prestando atención a la llegada de Teddy. Sólo podía imaginar cómo los rumores podían hacer girar esta reunión. Cerrando la puerta, ella dijo: -Por desgracia, no puedo prometerte un buen rato.

-¿Qué pasa?. Teddy frunció el ceño, jugueteando con su siempre presente estetoscopio. -¿Pasó algo?

Durante toda la mañana, Arizona se dijo a sí misma que se mantendría fuerte para esta conversación. Era casi una maldición que Teddy fuera tan dulce. La barbilla de Arizona se estremeció cuando ella le susurró: -Cometí un error.

La compasión suavizó las facciones de Teddy. -Oh, cariño. Se sentó en una litera y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a ella. -Dime lo que está pasando.

Arizona cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Teddy, agradecida por su cálida presencia. A pesar de que ella y Callie se habían quedado dormidas cogidas de la mano la noche anterior y que se había despertado esta mañana en los brazos de Callie, las cosas habían sido notablemente más tensas desde su fallido intento de hacer el amor. Callie estaba asustada, frustrada y triste por lo que evidentemente había provocado Arizona, mientras que Arizona se sentía quemada por la culpa, la vergüenza y la tristeza. A pesar de que confiaba en que finalmente podría reparar lo que en la noche anterior se había dañado, Arizona, había pasado el día hasta el momento con una devastadora sensación.

Es decir, hasta que Teddy entró por la puerta.

-Traté de hacer el amor con Calliope ayer por la noche. Arizona buscaba en Teddy alguna reacción. "¿También pensaría que ella había cometido una locura por empujar tan duro, tan rápido? " -No... no nos fue tan bien como yo esperaba.

-Dudo que sea siempre fácil la primera deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Arizona. -Eso no significa que te equivocaste. No es tu culpa.

"No es su culpa". Callie había dicho lo mismo, pero Arizona sabía que no era cierto. -Sí, lo fue. Definitivamente fue mi culpa.

-¿Cómo?

Arizona, se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras su humillación la inundó de nuevo con toda su fuerza. -Había algo acerca de la violación que no lo dije a Calliope, algo que no le había contado a nadie y que provocó un flahsback en mí. Inmediatamente después que empezó a tocarme. Y me asusté.

Lo siento mucho, Arizona. Yo sé que debe haber sido aterrador.

-Sí, le susurró Arizona. -No fue bueno.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Callie?. La voz de Teddy era suave. Sin prejuicios. Sin embargo, llena de genuina preocupación.

Servil, Arizona, miró al suelo. -Ella dijo que la hice sentir como un violador.

Teddy se quedó muy quieta. -¿Estás bien?

-No sé. La mandíbula de Arizona temblaba mientras su emoción aumentó. -Nunca me he sentido tan horrible en mi vida. El dolor en sus ojos, el dolor..., ella no ha hecho otra cosa que tratar de ser todo lo que necesito. Siempre que lo necesite. Pero la condené al fracaso por guardar un secreto.

-Estoy segura que tenías tus razones para no decirle.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Me daba vergüenza. Pero me he dado cuenta de que podría volver a atormentarme. No fue justo pedirle a Calliope que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales sin decirle lo que me asustaba.

-Tú no lo sabías. Teddy frotó la mano sobre la espalda de Arizona con fuerza, dándole una palmadita cariñosa. -Ahora sí. Callie sigue enojada contigo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona, murmuró: -No creo que ella esté enojada. Es molesto, por supuesto. Ella estaba reacia a tener sexo en el primer lugar. Pensaba que me estaba empujando demasiado duro. Se mordió el labio. -Supongo que tenía razón.

-Oye, empujarte a ti misma no es siempre una mala cosa. Has llegados hasta aquí.

"¿Dónde era eso?" Antes de ayer por la noche, Arizona había confiado en el progreso que había hecho. Ahora el viento le había sacado las velas. -Me dijo que yo debería haber pensado en ella. De cómo se sentiría si no funcionaba. Y tiene razón. En realidad no estaba pensando en ella. Quiero decir, yo estaba pensando en el hecho de que yo sabía que ella estaba caliente y que quería que le diera lo que necesitaba. Pero sobre todo estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Sé que crees que no puedes hacerlo bien ahora, pero no has perdido terreno que no se pueda recuperar. Teddy proyectaba una fuerza tranquila, que era exactamente lo que Arizona necesitaba. Se apoyó contra el costado de Teddy y absorbió su energía positiva. Poco a poco, la desesperación de Arizona se desvaneció. –Tú sólo tienes que volver a lo básico. Comenzar con poco, trabajar hasta las cosas grandes.

Ese era exactamente el consejo que Teddy le había dado semanas atrás, consejos que Arizona se había arreglado para olvidar en su impaciencia por sanar. -Los pasos del bebé.

-Exactamente.

Arizona quería darse a sí misma una bofetada. Durante un tiempo había estado totalmente concentrada en moverse lentamente, y las cosas habían mejorado de manera constante. Luego se había encontrado en la ducha con Callie y rápidamente perdió el control por su deseo de volver a conectar. Los pasos del bebé se había ido por el bajante. -Tienes toda la razón."Arizona exhaló. -¡Maldita sea. ¿Por qué me empujo tanto?

-Porque eso es lo que eres. Te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces. Es por eso que eres una gran cirujana.

-Sí. Y una pareja horrible. Arizona, respiró hondo, cuando una nueva ola de sentimiento de culpa se estrelló sobre ella. Deberías haberla visto, Teddy. Estaba aterrorizada. Por lo que hice con ella. Por la forma en qué reaccioné con ella.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, dijo Teddy. -Toda esta situación es nueva para ti. Todavía estás aprendiendo a navegar. Y así es por Callie. Anoche fue una comprobación de la realidad, sin duda, pero no te hace horrible.

-Pero me hizo darme cuenta de que Callie necesita ser protegida, tanto como ella me ha estado protegiendo a mí. Por más vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo, Arizona no había entendido eso hasta que Callie mostró su ira, después de su retroceso. –Ahora entendí que yo no soy la única que lucha con lo que pasó.

-Entonces quizás fue bueno, incluso aunque se trate de una forma dolorosa de aprender esa lección. Teddy le dio un último apretón. -Callie te ama tanto. Yo sé que ella te perdona.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor?

-Porque soy impresionante. Teddy le dio una sonrisa de comemierda. -Obviamente.

Arizona, le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensar. -Obviamente.

La sonrisa de Teddy se suavizó. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Por supuesto. Arizona se preparaba para lo peor, pero esperaba que Teddy no le preguntara cuál era el secreto que había guardado de Callie. Ella realmente no quería hacer un refrito del mismo. Ni siquiera con su mejor amiga.

-¿Te has tocado sexualmente? Teddy miró sólo un poco avergonzada de preguntar. -Desde el ataque?

La pregunta era sencilla y directa, pero tomó a Arizona totalmente por sorpresa. -Uh. No, yo no.

-Pero antes de... Teddy preguntó con suavidad. -Es algo que tú hacías?

-Sí. Una risa nerviosa brotaba de la garganta de Arizona. -Wow, nunca había sido tímida sobre eso antes.

-No hay necesidad de ser tímida. Teddy le dio una sonrisa tímida. -Soy algo así como una experta en la materia.

La confesión de Teddy hizo disipar el malestar de Arizona. -Yo también. Pero no desde que ocurrió, no. Yo, eh... yo exploré un poco en la ducha, el otro día. No con un objetivo en mente, sin embargo. Sólo...

-Piensa en empezar por ahí. Teddy le dio un codazo en el hombro. –Que te comience a resultar cómodo hacerte sentir bien en primer lugar. A continuación, puedes ir a Callie con más confianza. Caliente, incluso podría permitir que Callie te vea a ti misma tocarte. Eso sería divertido.

Arizona, levantó una ceja. –Mírate, pues.

-Sí, bueno... Teddy puso los ojos. …-Como he dicho, tengo mucha experiencia en solitario. Eso deja a una chica con un montón de tiempo para pensar.

Arizona comenzó a reírse. Y eso fue muy bueno, de hecho, el espíritu de Arizona comenzaba a levantarse considerablemente. Ella y Callie todavía tenían mucho que trabajar, pero Teddy le había mostrado un camino para llegar allí. –Tú de verdad eres impresionante

-Stop. Teddy se echó a reír. -Estamos teniendo una reunión ordinaria de "la sociedad de la mutua admiración" aquí, ¿eh?

Arizona, se secó la última de sus lágrimas, enderezando los hombros. -Tú lo sabes.

-Lista para levantarte de nuevo?

-Sí, tengo una appy en una hora. Arizona, miró su reloj. –De hecho en cincuenta minutos.

-Mantén la cabeza erguida, Dra. Robbins. Los contratiempos pueden suceder. Pero tú y Callie trabajarán ante cualquier cosa que surja. Eso es una cosa que sé con certeza.

Arizona, se levantó, con energía para abordar el problema de frente. No había tiempo para hablar con Callie ahora, pero estaba claro que tenían mucho de qué hablar. No sólo porque quería pedirle disculpas una vez más para reiterarle que entendía que ella también estaba trabajando a través de su propio conjunto de retos, y que sería más sensible a eso en el futuro, también quería dejar que Callie supiera lo que ella y Teddy acababan de hablar. Aunque era contrario a su naturaleza, Arizona, estaba decidida a permitir que Callie entrara absolutamente a todo en su interior de ahora en adelante, aun a riesgo de "sobre compartir". Tenía que hacer que su relación con Callie funcionara. Si eso significaba comunicarse de una manera que nunca se permitió con sus amigas anteriores, Arizona, estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Ella no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de omisión de nuevo.

-Vamos a salir de esto, dijo Arizona. En las relaciones anteriores nunca se hubiera sentido confiada para algo así. Pero Callie era diferente. Ella era la posibilidad del "para siempre". -Tienes razón.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de dos personas en mi vida, dijo Teddy. -En serio. Esto sólo te hará más fuerte.

A Arizona le gustaba la idea. -Espero que sí.

-Hola. Teddy le tomó el brazo mientras se acercaban a la puerta, antes de que Arizona pudiera abrirla. -Ya estás más fuerte.

A pesar de todo, Arizona, le creyó.

#

Callie hojeó la carta de un paciente sin mirar. Ella acababa de terminar una ortoscopia de hombro y tendría que efectuar un reemplazo de rodilla en dos horas, pero entre las cirugías no había nada que hacer sino pensar en lo que había sucedido con Arizona la noche anterior. Durante todo el día hasta el momento había estado caminando alrededor adormecida, sintiéndose desconectada de su cuerpo y totalmente indiferente a sí misma. Como una extraña en un traje de Callie.

Nunca había experimentado nada como lo que pasó en la cama con Arizona, y eso la perseguía. Casi todos sus amantes anteriores habían sido hombres, hasta con el último de ellos había sido plenamente participativa en la cama. Callie nunca se había sentido como si estuviera tocando a alguien que no quisiera ser tocado. Cuando Arizona se había congelado en la parte superior de ella, cuando jadeó para detenerla, el miedo y el disgusto en los ojos de Arizona desató una ola de intensa vergüenza que Callie nunca había conocido.

Se sentía como una basura. Inferior a la suciedad. A pesar de que no se lo dijo a Arizona, en especial durante su momento de ira, eso era lo que Callie le había querido decir inmediatamente después que le dijo que la había hecho sentir como un violador.

Saber que su mano y sus palabras habían llevado a Arizona a un lugar tan oscuro era casi demasiado para soportar. Callie quería a Arizona con toda su alma y no quería volver a ser una fuente de dolor. Cada momento de cada día desde la violación de Arizona, ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para no asustarla, para ayudarla en su curación, y anoche se habían disuelto todos sus esfuerzos hasta el momento. Si tan sólo Arizona no hubiera insistido en que estaba preparada para algo cuando ni siquiera había confiado en Callie lo suficiente como para hablarlo.

Suspirando, Callie volcó su carta cerrada cuando vio a Arizona salir de la sala de guardia en el pasillo. Arizona tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Callie casi le devolvió la sonrisa, hasta que se dio cuenta que Teddy venía detrás. Entonces, la sonrisa de Callie se desvaneció.

No es que Callie tuviera un problema específico con Teddy. Sinceramente, estaba contenta de que Arizona tuviera una amigo cercana, especialmente una con una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Alguien en quien podía confiar. Pero la cosa era que Callie quería ser esa persona. Ella hubiera querido ser la que le sacara a Arizona una sonrisa, después de haber sido convocada a una sala de guardia por cualquier razón. En lugar de eso, ella era la que desencadenó los recuerdos de la peor noche en la vida de Arizona. De esa misma noche que Arizona estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar. Las cosas con Teddy habían sido todo sol y arco iris, al parecer, Teddy no tenía la ardua labor en la recuperación de Arizona, y por eso era más fácil ser la superhéroe. Mientras que Callie era el villano.

Callie odiaba ser celosa. Pero eso no significaba que no lo era.

-No estamos muy preocupados por Teddy Altman, ¿verdad?. Callie saltó con el sonido de la voz de Mark junto a la oreja y luego se enderezó, fingiendo indiferencia. -Confía en mí, le encanta el pene. Una gran cantidad.

Callie arrugó la nariz. -Realmente no estoy de humor, Mark.

-¿Para el pene? No, no has estado en ese estado de ánimo durante un tiempo, ¿verdad? A pesar de sus palabras, Mark tenía una expresión sobria. -¿Qué pasa, Callie? ¿Todo bien?

Callie se encogió de hombros se salió del mostrador, caminando por el pasillo en dirección a donde Arizona había desaparecido. -Todo está bien.

Mark la cogió del codo y tiró de ella parándola frente a la sala de guardia. -No me hagas arrastrarte hasta allí y forzarte a que me digas lo que te tiene tan molesta.

No había manera de que ella estuviera hablando con Mark sobre esto en el pasillo. O en cualquier otro lugar donde pudieran ser escuchados. Sabiendo que ella estaba tirando los dados en cuanto a los rumores se refiere, cuyas chispas, sin duda, podrían herir profundamente a Arizona, Callie abrió la puerta de la sala de guardia y entró. Mark la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Yo, eh, no esperaba que tú hicieras esto. Mark se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando como si él no estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación. –Robbins, no me va a patear el culo por escabullirme a una sala de guardia contigo?

Callie paseaba arriba y abajo, desesperada por calmarse. Ella particularmente no quería compartir lo que había pasado con Arizona, pero sentía que podría explotar si no lo sacaba. Llamar a Addison era probablemente una mejor idea. Sin embargo, Mark estaba aquí delante de ella, y no importa lo que Addison y Arizona pensaran, en realidad el era un amigo muy bueno. Él siempre la hacía sentirse mejor

Callie tomó la decisión y dijo: -Hemos intentado tener relaciones sexuales la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Mark se abrieron como platos, -¿lo intentaron?

-Y no, no fue posible.

-Ah. Mark le dio una mueca simpática. -¿Qué pasó?

-Yo le disparé un flashback. Horrorizada, Callie, podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Yo hice algo que le hizo pensar en esa noche, y ella me pidió que la dejara, y lo hice. Pero me dio un miedo de muerte. Pude ver en sus ojos que por un momento, al menos, yo no era yo en la cama con ella. Yo era ese hombre.

-Maldita sea, murmuró Mark en voz baja. -Lo siento, Callie, realmente lo siento.

Callie sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo su ritmo. -La parte frustrante es que ella me hubiera podido advertir de no hacer lo que hice. Yo no tenía idea que estaba diciendo algo que la molestaba, porque ella no me dijo una parte. Si lo hubiera sabido... Murmuró en español y rápidamente lo tradujo para Mark. -Yo no hubiera hecho eso.

-¿Estás bien? Mark dio un paso más cerca, pero no la tocó. -Eso te debe haber enfurecido. Lo siento.

-Me enfurecí. Tanto es así, que le grité a ella acerca de hacerme sentir como un violador. Deteniéndose abruptamente dándole la espalda a Mark, Callie se estremeció ante el recuerdo de haberle lanzado su camiseta favorita a Arizona, rencorosa y enfurecida. –Ella estaba desnuda y asustada y yo sabía que ella no lo hizo a propósito, pero enloquecí. Callie bajó la voz hasta un susurro. -Yo sabía que no estábamos preparadas para tener relaciones sexuales. Que yo no estaba lista. En parte debido a que sospechaba que no ella estaba bien. Pero insistió y lo único que quería era que ella tuviera el control. Así que me fui a lo largo. Pero tendría que haberle dicho que era demasiado pronto. Entonces tal vez no hubiera ocurrido.

-Caray, Torres. Date un respiro, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando Callie se volteó, con un nudo en la garganta, ella arrugó los ojos al ver a Mark. –Tú dejaste que ella marcara el ritmo. Tú confiabas en ella para saber lo que podía manejar, y ella no dio una advertencia justa sobre lo que estaba fuera de los límites. No hay nada más que podrías haber hecho. Mark atrajo a Callie en un abrazo suelto. -Tú has sido un soldado en todo este asunto. Ahora es el momento para aliviarte a ti misma. Yo no te culpo por enojarte. Te sentiste como un monstruo, y tú eres un ser humano.

Una ráfaga de gran alcance alivio las piernas de Callie debajo de ella. Por alguna razón, su comprensión lo significaba todo. Mark apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola a ella en sus pies. -Estoy tan cansada, Mark. Quiero un descanso. Necesito un descanso. Pero entonces me siento como una idiota por pensar de esa manera, porque no se como Arizona pueda llegar a tomar un descanso de esto. Ella tiene que vivir con lo que sucedió todos los días.

-Tú también. Mark le apretó suavemente. –Y tú te mereces un descanso. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a tomar unas copas después del trabajo? Date la oportunidad de relajarte.

Era tan tentador, pero Callie no estaba segura de cómo Arizona se sentiría acerca de verla corriendo para tomar una copa con Mark Sloan. Sobre todo cuando las cosas entre ellas estaban todavía tan inestables. -Yo no lo sé. Lo de anoche fue muy intenso y apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ello…

-Toma un descanso de esa conversación unas pocas horas. Estoy seguro de Arizona va a entender. Retrocediendo, Mark la miró a los ojos. -Ella ha estado saliendo con Teddy, ¿no? Han ido a correr y todo eso?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces... esto no es diferente. Tú tienes derecho a tú propia oportunidad para desahogarte.

Había algo divertido acerca de escuchar a Mark, era el perfecto eco de los consejos de Addison de hace unas semanas, el consejo que Callie hasta ahora no se había seguido. -Puede que tengas razón.

-Por lo general la tengo. Marcos mostró su sonrisa de megavatios marca registrada. -Dile a blondie que yo te acompañaré a su casa de manera segura antes de la medianoche, a más tardar. Vamos a tomarnos unos tragos, a patear el culo jugando a los dardos y pondremos fuera de la mente todo lo demás. Estoy dispuesto a apostar todo, a que en la mañana todo parecerá menos abrumador.

Esa fue una oferta que Callie no podía rechazar. -Está bien. Voy a preguntarle a Arizona si le parece bien

-No, dile que necesitas un descanso. Ella lo entenderá.

Callie confiaba desesperadamente en que lo entendería, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería tan fácil.

#

-¿Esta noche? ¿En serio?

Callie mantuvo una sonrisa estampada en su cara, incluso cuando la boca de Arizona rechazó en las esquinas. Es evidente que la predicción de Mark sobre el nivel de comprensión de Arizona había sido optimista. -Yo no he hablado con Mark en las últimas semanas, dijo Callie. -Y hoy ha sido una locura con las cirugías. Me vendría bien tomarme un trago, sólo para relajarme un poco. Ya sabes. Y escapar.

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Arizona, pero desapareció rápidamente. -Entiendo, Calliope. Es sólo que... esta noche. Después de la última noche... Mirando a su alrededor en la cafetería a los médicos y enfermeras sentados en las mesas que las rodeaban, Arizona, bajó la voz. -Pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar. Acerca de lo que pasó. Acerca de a dónde vamos desde aquí.

La idea de otra noche de gran intensidad emocional dejó a Callie completamente agotada. Y de repente, estaba más desesperada por tomar una copa. O dos. -¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? Podemos salir las dos antes. Hacer una buena cena y hablar de cualquier cosa que quieras.

Buscando los ojos de Callie, Arizona, dijo: -Está bien. Si tú necesitas algún tiempo fuera, lo entiendo. Yo sólo... Su mirada se movió hacia un par de enfermeras que se agrupaban y fingió no verlas. …-Quiero asegurarme de que no me vas a evitar, por lo que sucedió.

-Por supuesto que no. Callie puso la mano sobre la de Arizona, enhebrando los dedos suavemente. Ella mantuvo su cara neutra, tratando de evitar que Arizona se diera cuenta de que había algo de verdad en su preocupación. -Te quiero, cariño. Me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. Pero yo he descuidado totalmente a mis amigos. Mi vida social. Tratando de mantener los celos lejos de su voz, dijo: -Tú tienes a Teddy, lo cual es genial. Realmente genial. Quiero tener a Mark. Sólo por esta noche.

Arizona, arrugó la nariz. -Con mucho gusto.

-Y mañana soy todo tuya.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, se quedó mirando la mesa. -Por supuesto. Eso está bien.

Atrapada entre el arrepentimiento y el desafío ante la evidente decepción de Arizona, Callie dijo: -Si tú realmente no quieres que vaya, no lo haré. Pero me siento como que me he ganado una noche de descanso. Los párpados de Arizona se agitaron rápidamente y Callie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que sus palabras seguramente la lastimaron. Haciendo una mueca, ella murmuró: -No quise decirlo así.

-No, yo lo entiendo. Arizona, sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, hacia la puerta. -Tú te lo has ganado. Y lo siento por estar tan necesitada. Eso es poco atractivo. Lo sé.

-Nunca dejas de ser atractiva para mí, dijo Callie cubriendo sus dedos unidos con la otra mano, frotando con círculos la mano de Arizona, ella volvió su atención al rostro de Callie. -Estamos ambas bajo mucho estrés. Eso es todo.

-Tienes razón... Arizona, respiró hondo y pareció relajarse ligeramente. Pero más bien parecía que estaba poniendo buena cara para fingir que estaba verdaderamente en paz con los planes de Callie. …–Lo estamos. Y está bien que tú puedas pasar un buen rato.

Original o no, Callie lo tomaría. -Estaré en casa antes de la medianoche.

-Ten cuidado, ¿Ok?

-Mark ha prometido acompañarme a mi puerta.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa tensa. -Como he dicho, ten cuidado.

Sin estar segura exactamente de cómo tomar el comentario, si como una broma inocente o una forma velada de celos, Callie se limitó a sonreír de nuevo. -Te amo.

-Te amo, también. Dándole a las manos de Callie un último apretón, Arizona se echó hacia atrás su silla y se levantó. -Tengo algunas historias que poner al día. ¿Todavía me puedes dar un aventón a casa?

-Por supuesto. Callie amplió su sonrisa, con la esperanza de desentrañar los hoyuelos de Arizona antes de que se separaran. La tensión que persistía entre ellas estaba matando a Callie. -Ir a ser impresionante, Dra. Robbins.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa a medias, sin hoyuelos. -Tú lo sabes.

Callie exhaló cuando Arizona se alejó. Sí, era una ruptura definitiva con el fin.

#

Las nueve y media de la noche y Arizona no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a la cama. Normalmente tendría un montón de maneras de entretenerse a sí misma, incluso cuando Callie no estaba en casa, pero esta noche no pudo pensar en otra cosa para pasar el tiempo que cocinar. Y guisar era agotador. Así que la cama era la única opción disponible.

Excepto que ella pronto descubrió que no podía ir a dormir en su cama sola. No con el recuerdo de su amor abortado la noche anterior aún recorriendo las sábanas revueltas. Así que Arizona tomó una almohada y una manta y se dirigió al sofá. Ella seguramente escucharía a Callie entrar cuando llegara a casa y podía seguirla hasta el dormitorio a continuación.

Esta necesidad desnuda, marcada por la ausencia de Callie, avergonzaba a Arizona, la hacía sentir incómoda. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse incompleta, simplemente por no estar cerca. Callie fue la primera en dejar a Arizona debilitada con su ausencia, y eso le daba un miedo de muerte a ella. Sin saber exactamente donde se encontraban, y consciente de que Callie quería poner algo de distancia entre ellas aunque fuera sólo por una noche, Arizona se sentía desvastada. Y eso era humillante.

Arizona, lanzó la almohada en el sofá y se extendió a lo largo de los cojines, se envolvió en su manta. La sala estaba oscura, pero la luz del hall de entrada derramado entre la hendidura de la puerta, pintaba una banda ancha a través de su alfombra. Arizona, luchó contra el impulso de levantarse e iluminar el lugar con las lámparas y la iluminación de arriba. Dado que la violación había sido de noche, ahora le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Otra cosa que era bastante mortificante.

Basta con la sensación de debilidad. Ella era una mujer, ella no necesitaba encender una luz de noche, y ella no tenía necesidad de Callie tampoco… por lo menos no cada minuto de cada día.

Tirando de la manta hasta la barbilla, y recostándose de lado Arizona cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar lo que Callie estaba haciendo. Tomando unos tragos, sin duda. Es probable que tirando los dardos, ella y Mark tomaban la competencia a niveles ridículos. Bailar? Arizona se puso boca arriba sobre su espalda, ese último pensamiento le provocó una punzada de celos. Callie era el sexo sobre ruedas, cuando ella bailaba. Odiaba la idea de pensar en Mark Sloan de molienda en contra de sus caderas ondulantes.

Basta ya. Arizona, apretó los ojos bien cerrados, odiando la amarga punzada de resentimiento provocado por el pensamiento de Marcos con su pareja. En lo profundo de su núcleo Arizona confiaba en Callie, pero sin duda no se fiaba de Marcos. No con las elecciones que había hecho en el pasado, y no con la forma en que seguía mirando a Callie a veces, como si fuera una deliciosa comida que no podía dejar de anhelar.

Callie nunca la engañaría, ella lo sabía, pero estaban bajo mucho estrés en estos momentos. Y Callie se estaba apretando desde hacía semanas con reprimida energía sexual. Sin duda, Marcos se daría cuenta de eso. Y después de beber... ¿Qué pasaría si el decidía hacer un movimiento? incluso decírselo más tarde, después de que Callie… ojalá lo rechazara.

-Stop, dijo en voz alta Arizona. Ella estaba siendo completamente ridícula. Y pequeña. Y francamente inmadura.

Mark Sloan podría hacer lo que quisiera. Si ella confiaba en Callie, que lo hacía, ella tenía que estar cien por ciento segura de que Callie se ocuparía de la situación de una manera apropiada si eso se produjera. Incluso si Arizona no había podido cumplir con la satisfacción de sus necesidades físicas en la actualidad.

-Mierda, susurró Arizona. Se mordió el labio, mientras luchaba contra la ola de tristeza que amenazaba con arrasarla. Habían estado tan cerca la noche anterior. Tan cerca. Y ahora el restablecimiento de su relación parecía más lejos que nunca.

Tenía que centrarse en el asesoramiento de Teddy. Una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Callie, tenía que confiar en que las cosas iban a funcionar. Arizona tendría que mantener las cosas de nuevo con calma. Y tal vez podría aceptar que, incluso si daba marcha atrás por un tiempo, eso no significaba que no podría empezar a hacer frente a pasos de bebé.

Al igual que tocarse. Arizona, exhaló lentamente. A pesar de que sospechaba que estaba demasiado herida para llegar esta noche al orgasmo, ella metió la mano en sus partes inferiores dentro de la pijama y entre los muslos entreabiertos. Al hacerlo sintió el tacto áspero de sus dedos sobre sus labios secos, haciendo una mueca con la sensación. Con cuidado, se frotó los círculos suaves sobre sus pliegues, tratando de generar un poco de humedad para intentar pasar del malestar al placer. Pensó en Callie, en sus curvas desnudas, en la forma en que la había probado la noche anterior, y la memoria envió una onda de placer deslizándose por sus piernas.

Un destello de Callie con Mark, riéndose de uno de sus chistes estúpidos, sonriendo de esa manera puramente sexual que ella tenía, sacudió a Arizona de nuevo en la frustración. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para cuestionar la lealtad de Callie o las intenciones de Mark. Era un producto de sus propias inseguridades y se estaba haciendo daño sin llevarla a ninguna parte.

Era patético. Dañada y prepotente y patético como el mismo infierno.

Arizona detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos con un suspiro de disgusto. Pero ella no quitó la mano, se obligó a permanecer en el lugar que había sido la fuente de tanta vergüenza la noche anterior. No dejaba de darse cuenta de que después del trauma de cómo su excitación se detuvo la noche anterior, ahora Arizona no era capaz de provocarla cuando quería. No hay duda de sus sentimientos negativos jugaban un papel importante en mantenerla seca, pero parte de su desesperación era que tal vez ella misma había conseguido meter la pata en una forma totalmente nueva.

Sólo una capa más de disfunción con la que cargar a Callie. Fantástico.

Arizona hubiera querido que Teddy no estuviera atrapada en el maratón de una cirugía de emergencia en estos momentos. A ella realmente le vendría bien otra charla. Porque todo lo positiva que se había sentido ese mismo día después de su charla en la sala de guardia, se estaba diluyendo y ahora los ánimos de Arizona estaban realmente en picada. Y con muy pocas posibilidades de tirar a sí misma fuera de esa tristeza antes de Callie llegara a su casa.

"Dormir", Arizona se dijo en silencio. Así que se concentró en la respiración, a través de la nariz, a través de la boca, y antes de que se diera cuenta, comenzó a alejarse.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación con ella. Oscuro y amenazante, llena de amenazas, que acechaba cerca, acercándose cada vez más cerca. Arizona podría sentir su enfoque, pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando sintió que el fantasma de una mano tocaba su brazo. Ella estaba paralizada. Su mente luchaba por mover sus extremidades, para atacar a la sombra del hombre, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. El miedo la dejó helada de adentro hacia afuera, se le heló la médula y la sangre se convirtió en hielo. En algún lugar de la parte posterior de su mente, ella sabía lo que le iba a suceder. Iba a hacerle daño otra vez. Aquí mismo, en su propio apartamento. Él tiraría lejos todas las defensas que había reconstruido, dejándola con nada más que con la agonía y el terror y la certeza terrible de que nunca volvería a ser ella misma de nuevo.

Arizona se levantó hacia arriba de repente, sentada en el sofá con un grito atrapado en su garganta. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras sus ojos recorrían sus alrededores oscuros. Ella estaba sola. Ella estaba a salvo. Fue sólo una pesadilla. La parálisis del sueño, tal vez. Una reacción fisiológica al estrés y al agotamiento, una manifestación de todos sus peores temores.

Pero no era real.

"No era real", murmuró para sus adentros Arizona, "No es real." Temblando, ella golpeó con los pies el sofá con la intención de ponerse de pie y encender la luz del techo cuando el sonido de la conversación ahogada por la puerta principal la detuvo en seco.

Callie estaba en casa.

#

Callie estaba borracha. Ella había planeado con honestidad detener el último trago antes de que realmente lo hiciera, pero Mark le había traído otro justo antes de que tomaran un taxi hasta el apartamento de Arizona. Hasta el momento en que subía las escaleras y mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Arizona, Callie no se había dado cuenta de que estaba intoxicada.

Si Mark no la hubiera agarrado por el codo para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras ella buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves, Callie se hubiera tropezado a la derecha de la puerta en vez de detenerse justo en frente de ella. -Tranquila, Torres. Tómate tú tiempo.

-Firme como una roca, dijo Callie. Tomó cada pedacito de su concentración para apuntar la llave dentro de la cerradura y deslizarla en su interior. -Mira esto. Estas son las manos de una cirujana de primera clase aquí. Se va a necesitar más que un poco de tequila para meterse conmigo.

-Sí. Mark aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca mientras se balanceaba ligeramente. –Eso necesitaría una gran cantidad de tequila

-Quiero decir algo acerca de una olla y un hervidor de agua, pero tengo que concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Callie rió mientras torpemente desactivaba el bloqueo. -El punto es que yo no soy la única que bebió aquí.

-Culpable de los cargos.

Callie le dio a Mark una mirada de reojo y sonrió como una idiota. Esta noche había sido muy divertida. Una explosión, en realidad. Ganó las tres rondas de dardos que jugaron, había humillado a Mark debidamente con su regodeo, y logró mantener su mente fuera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la violación de Arizona por lo menos durante media hora en un punto. Eso fue una gran victoria. Y un alivio innegable.

Incluso ahora que estaban en el apartamento de Arizona y que se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de meterse en la cama al lado de ella sintiéndose borracha y estúpida, el espíritu de Callie estaba más alto de lo que no había estado en mucho tiempo. Tener la oportunidad de descomprimir había sido vital para la restauración de su fuerza y lograr la motivación para seguir adelante mañana. Para avanzar más allá de la noche anterior, más fuerte y más sabia ante la barricada que habían encontrado. A pesar de que ella y Mark no habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando de la situación, él logró hacer comentarios suficientes aquí y allá para recordarle a Callie cómo su relación con Arizona se había convertido en la cosa más importante en su vida y que tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para protegerla. Estar con él, el soltero perpetuo, sólo convenció a Callie lo mucho que ella necesitaba su relación con Arizona.

"¿Quién dijo que Marcos no era bueno para algo?"

Callie logró girar la perilla con un grito de triunfo. -Lo hice.

-Genial, lograste abrirla.

-La estrella de rock, de hecho.

Empujando la puerta, Callie dio un paso vacilante en el interior cuando volvió a lanzar lo que ella esperaba fuera una réplica ágil por encima del hombro. El brusco movimiento fue demasiado para su cerebro deteriorado y sus pies se enredaron por debajo de ella y cayó hacia adelante en lo que parecía ser un movimiento en cámara lenta. Las manos de Mark salieron disparadas para su captura. Se las arregló como pudo para mantenerse en pie cuando él, borracho también, perdió el equilibrio y juntos se estrellaron contra la puerta abierta.

-Shh, dijo Callie en un susurro exagerado. Se mordió el labio para contener la risa, para no despertar a Arizona. Sobre todo porque ella y Mark estaban en una posición precaria. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y su cuerpo pegado al ras contra el de él. En su esfuerzo por romper su caída, él había agarrado el marco de la puerta al lado de su cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se las había arreglado para venir a descansar sobre el pecho de Callie.

Marcos se aclaró la garganta, incluso mientras empujaba sus caderas. Callie lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sospechar que el movimiento era probable inconsciente. -Lo has hecho a propósito.

Plantando las dos manos contra el pecho de Mark, Callie lo empujó con una carcajada.

-No es cierto.

Consciente de que su tanteo no había sido intencional, Callie se sentía más divertida que molesta. Honestamente, no pudo dejar de sentir un estremecimiento leve con el contacto. Estar con Mark era tan simple, tan fácil. No había miedo de asustarlo. Era lo que era. Sin esfuerzo.

-Creo que lo hiciste a propósito.

-De ninguna manera... Mark se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró de reojo, …-Pero me gustó.

Borracha o no, Callie tuvo el suficiente sentido común para saber que era el momento de terminar la noche. -Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo, Mark. Me divertí mucho.

-Yo también. Mark le dio un puñetazo en el brazo levemente, una vez más cada centímetro de su compañero se expresaba de manera platónica. Callie reconoció su capacidad para leer sus señales y respetar sus límites.

-Vamos a hacerlo otra vez antes de que pase otro mes

-Cuenta con ello. Callie dio un paso atrás en el apartamento, enviándolo con una pequeña ola. –Llega seguro a casa.

-Voy a estar bien, siempre y cuando no estés ahí para empujarme hacia abajo.

-Lo que sea. Buenas noches. Callie sonrió y cerró la puerta. Luego se sobresaltó cuando la habitación se inundó de luz. Girando alrededor, sonrió instintivamente, a la vista de Arizona de pie detrás de ella. -Hola, querida, todavía estás levantada?. A Callie, le tomó un par de compases en silencio para notar los temblores de Arizona. Al principio pensó que era por miedo. Luego, cuando estudió su cara, se dio cuenta de que era por ira. -¿Todo bien?

-No te puedo creer, Calliope... Arizona, se cruzó de brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho. …-¿Debería preocuparme?

La confusión limpió los últimos restos de la sonrisa en el rostro de Callie . El desprecio en los ojos de Arizona señaló que Callie probablemente debería saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero por lo que a ella le concernía, no tenía ni idea. De repente, Callie quería que su cabeza no estuviera tan borrosa. -¿Preocupada por qué?

-La noche de borrachos con Mark Sloan. Vestida con su pijamas de arco iris y unicornios, Arizona, era a la vez adorable y e intimidante, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Callie. -Mi pareja que se divertía con su "ex-hombre juguete" en mi puerta.

Callie sintió el calor de la acusación en el tono sobrio de Arizona, -¿Cómo dices?

-Oh, por favor. Estaba dispuesto a joderte contra la puerta... Arizona, la fulminó con su mirada de novia celosa, …-Y por un minuto pensé que ibas a dejarlo.

El alcohol atenuó el dolor de la observación cortante de Arizona, pero sólo ligeramente. -Espera un maldito segundo. Estamos borrachos. Tropecé con mis pies, y Mark se me vino encima. Sí, su mano tocó mi pecho. Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Y qué?... Arizona, volteó la cara como si ella no pudiera soportar mirar a Callie. …-¿En serio? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Mark Sloan te joroba en contra de mi puerta y tú preguntas "¿qué?". Arizona, inspiró aire y luego con voz ronca, agregó: -Ustedes me dan asco.

La boca Callie se quedó boquiabierta, mientras trataba de ponerse al día con la conversación. El coqueteo con Mark pudo haber excedido la zona de comodidad de Arizona, pero Callie no podía imaginar por qué merecía el vitriolo que Arizona le escupió y mucho menos la forma en que lo hizo. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Y estaba demasiado intoxicada para hacer frente a tales tonterías juveniles.

Sin estar segura de qué otra cosa hacer, Callie decidió tomar el cebo. -Bueno, tú también podrías decirme, Arizona. -¿Debería preocuparme?

-Yo nunca te he dado una razón para preocuparte.

-¿En serio?. Callie la acechó de cerca, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que Arizona se echó hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellas. –¡Ah no! y ¿qué me dices acerca de encerrarte en las habitaciones de guardia con Teddy Altman, para decirle todas esas cosas que no me puedes decir a mí?

La mirada pétrea de Arizona envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Callie. -Eso no es justo.

-Tienes razón, dijo Callie. -No lo es. ¡Pero si te parece justo acusarme de follar con Mark Sloan!

-Yo no he dicho que hayas follado con él… La cara de Arizona se ensombreció. …-Pero seguro como el infierno que eso hubiera pasado si no lo alejas muy rápido.

Este, este era exactamente la clase de drama que Callie no había querido esta noche. Esto era de lo que ella había estado tratando de escapar. Pero en lugar de alejarse, sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Suspirando, Callie se llevó una mano a la frente. -Arizona, estoy borracha, demasiado borracha para hacer frente a tu histérica mierda ahora mismo. Así que te voy a dar dos opciones: O bien vamos a la cama y hablamos de esto cuando yo esté sobria y tú te hayas calmado, ó la otra cosa es que yo llame a un taxi y me vaya a casa. Es tú elección. Lo único que sé, es que no tengo la energía para discutir contigo esta noche. No de nuevo.

Algo indefinible, pasó por el rostro de Arizona. -Ir a tu casa, ¿eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Tal vez tú puedas llamar a Mark y decirle que se devuelva con su taxi. Ustedes podrían compartir el viaje.

Callie parpadeó. -Jódete, Arizona, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo debes decirme si yo debería ¿regresar a mi apartamento o debo quedarme aquí?

Arizona, le dio la espalda a Callie y se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio, apagando la luz a su paso. -Es lo mismo que quedarte aquí. Hay una almohada y una manta en el sofá. Sírvete tu misma.

Demasiado agotada para mantener la discusión, Callie tampoco tenía la energía para hacer realidad su amenaza de marcharse. -Bien, gracias. ¡Genial! ¡Maravilloso!. Ella pisoteó hacia sofá y se sentó, quitándose primero sus zapatos, luego los pantalones. Sin inmutarse cuando Arizona cerró la puerta de la habitación, Callie maniobró por debajo de la camisa y se desabrochó el sujetador.

Molesta de que estaba atrapada durmiendo en el sofá por ninguna otra razón que los celos irracionales de Arizona, Callie se dejó caer de nuevo en los cojines y se cubrió con la manta. Su corazón latía de manera irregular en el pecho, en respuesta a la adrenalina desatada, tanto por su encuentro cercano con Mark como con la ira de Arizona.

Claro, Mark era un ligón, y a veces Callie coqueteaba con él. Pero ella nunca le había dado a Arizona una razón para dudar de su lealtad. De hecho, estaba muy segura que ella se merecía una especie de premio a la de "novia del año", a pesar de lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

"Lo que sea", murmuró Callie para sí misma. "No importa".

Pero si le importó. La sospecha de Arizona enfureció a Callie, ahuyentando los últimos vestigios de la paz que había encontrado esta noche. No estaba segura de que nadie nunca la hubiera herido tan profundamente como acababa de hacerlo Arizona. Ni siquiera George, cuando la había engañado con Izzie. Tampoco Erica, cuando ella se marchó sin decir adiós. Pero que Arizona la acusara de serle infiel, incluso en el espíritu, fue mucho peor, porque sus sentimientos por Arizona, eran mucho más profundos que los que había sentido por George o por Erica. Por lo tanto, Callie sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado y pisoteado al mismo tiempo.

Y lo que lo hacía realmente insoportable, era saber que se había producido por ese momento en la puerta, por los efectos del alcohol, cuando Callie había anhelado la facilidad de estar con un hombre como Mark de nuevo. Cuando ella había anhelado la sencillez de ser capaz de tocar a alguien sin que ella tuviera que adivinar o preocuparse de que podría asustar a su amante. Esto no quería decir que ella no amaba a Arizona, o que no estuviera dispuesta a trabajar junto a ella a través de todos sus problemas. Sólo había sido un momento de debilidad, cuando ella anheló que las cosas fueran más fáciles de nuevo.

Tal vez eso era una traición. Tal vez ella merecía la ira de Arizona.

Callie abrió los ojos en silencio y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Arizona, de rodillas junto al sofá, llegando ya por ella. Ella ni siquiera había oído que la puerta del dormitorio se hubiera abierto de nuevo.

Arizona, se sacudió por la sorpresa. Entonces puso su mano sobre el brazo de Callie. -Por favor, ven a la cama conmigo.

Casi con miedo de moverse, Callie parpadeó mientras trataba de decidir qué decir. -Yo nunca te engañaría Arizona, sin importar lo que hayas visto en ese momento, fue un movimiento descuidado producto del exceso de alcohol, pero yo jamás te engañaría.

Lo sé. Arizona, apretó los dedos alrededor del bicep de Callie, a continuación, apoyó la cara sobre el pecho de ella. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró: -Lo siento. Yo no te he acusado.

Tentativamente, Callie pasó los dedos por el pelo de Arizona. Alentada, cuando ella no se endureció debajo por el contacto, Callie rascó ligeramente su cuero cabelludo. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Arizona, se encogió de hombros. -Tuve una mala noche. Me desperté de una pesadilla, literalmente, momentos antes de que ustedes entraran por la puerta… Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez. -No hay excusa. Tienes razón. Nunca me has dado una razón para dudar de ti.

-Pero todavía lo haces

Los ojos de Arizona brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación. -No, lo que estoy es dudando de mi misma. De mi habilidad para hacerte feliz. Para darle lo que necesitas.

-No lo hagas. Callie pensó que tal vez a salir esta noche, de todas las noches, no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Acababan de pasar uno de sus peores momentos juntas en la cama sólo veinticuatro horas antes, y en realidad ni siquiera lo habían hablado a todavía. Dejar a Arizona sola para preocuparse y preguntarse acerca de su flashback y donde las había dejado, mientras ella se embriagaba con tequila con su ex-amante, de repente parecía un poco insensible. -Lo siento, yo no estaba aquí para ti esta noche, cariño, y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, debería haber estado

Arizona, negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pie. Ella le ofreció a Callie una mano, tirando de ella para que se parara del sofá. Agarrando la almohada en una mano y la manta en la otra, Arizona, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Ella miró por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que Callie la seguiría. -Soy una mujer grande, Calliope. No fue para tanto.

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona y entró con ella al dormitorio. -Esta noche lo era. Lo siento.

-Deja de ser tan perfecta. Arizona, sonrió, suavizando sus palabras. Eso lo único que hace es que me sienta peor al comprarlo con la pata que metí yo.

Tomando la almohada y la manta de las manos de Arizona, Callie las arrojó sobre la cama. Entonces ella cogió a Arizona por la muñeca y tiró de ella en un abrazo apretado. -No estás jodida

Arizona, resopló con tristeza. -Es muy amable de tu parte decirlo.

-No lo estas. Callie besó la coronilla de la cabeza, respirando profundamente para poder saborear el aroma ligero del champú. Sus manos recorrían con facilidad las curvas de Arizona, libres de las inhibiciones normales de Callie por el zumbido del alcohol que aún no había pasado. Después de la última noche, su inclinación natural sería suprimir su atracción hacia Arizona, pero instintivamente sabía que era lo correcto. La forma como Arizona se apoyó en su contacto con un murmullo de exhalación, le confirmó a Callie que estaba haciendo lo correcto. -Vamos a salir de esto, Arizona. Ya lo verás.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Callie y las sostuvo con fuerza. -Espero que sí.

No había duda en la mente de Callie. Tenían que hacerlo. -Lo haremos… juntas.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

Advertencia:

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de . Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

_Disculpen si encuentran algún errorcito en la traducción, después lo corregiré, sin embargo ya tenía un sobregiro de un día y sé que muchos esperan pacientemente cada semana la publicación de un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOCE

El teléfono de Arizona sonó cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Buscó el teléfono en su bolso y entró, dejando a Callie cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas. Todo el día había estado con ganas de pasar esta tarde a solas con Callie, esperando que pudieran hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas en los últimos dos días, y lo último que quería era tratar con el mundo exterior. Comprobó la pantalla de su teléfono, Arizona, se quejó. Especialmente en lo que se refería a la parte del mundo exterior.

-¿Quién es?, Callie le tocó el brazo de Arizona, pero no hizo ningún intento para mirar por encima del hombro. -¿Todo bien?

-Es mi padre. Congelada con la indecisión, Arizona se quedó mirando la foto pequeña de su padre que brillaba en la pantalla. Ella no había hablado con sus padres desde la violación. Su único esfuerzo en la comunicación había sido un correo electrónico rápido una semana atrás para asegurarles que ella aún estaba viva después de que su padre dejó un mensaje preguntando por ella en su buzón de voz. Por lo general, hablaban por lo menos cada dos semanas, dependiendo del horario de trabajo de Arizona. Pero ella no había tenido el valor de hacer una llamada telefónica, sin saber cómo parecer normal, cuando su vida estaba en conmoción.

-¿Tú no vas a responder?, preguntó Callie cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar.

La preocupación en la voz de Callie hizo sentir aún más culpable a Arizona por dejar la llamada en el buzón de voz, sin contestarla. Sin embargo, la idea de hablar con su padre le provocó un malestar en el estómago. -No sé qué decirle a él.

-Podrías empezar con "Hola'". Callie le dirigió una sonrisa simpática. -Él es tu padre, cariño. Estoy segura que te echa de menos.

-Pero esta noche es nuestra noche, dijo lastimeramente Arizona. -Realmente tenemos que hablar de nosotras. Puedo devolver la llamada a mi padre mañana.

-¿Puedo hacer la cena, mientras lo llamas?, No sé tú, pero yo definitivamente necesito comer antes de cualquier conversación seria.

Arizona, frunció el ceño. Odiaba admitirlo pero Callie sabía que ella quería evitar lo inevitable. En algún momento tendría que hablar con sus papás otra vez, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser esta noche? -No quiero decirles lo que pasó.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Callie acunó la cara de Arizona en sus manos y la besó tiernamente. –Es tú decisión decirles o no. Pero tus padres te aman, cariño, y si sigues evitándolos, se preocuparán por encontrarte.

Callie estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Y si sus padres se preocupaban lo suficiente, podrían darse cuenta de que había algo más en el aislamiento repentino de Arizona que un horario de trabajo ajustado. Suspirando, Arizona, dijo: -Está bien. Voy a devolverle la llamada

-Yo no estoy tratando de forzarte a nada. Callie se frotó los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Arizona y luego se retiró. -Creo que te sentirás mejor una vez que hayas hablado con ellos.

Arizona lo dudaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. -No has hablado con tu padre, últimamente, tampoco

-Eso es porque él y mi madre están de vacaciones en una isla remota con un acceso limitado al mundo exterior, dijo Callie. -Una vez que regresen a la tierra de los teléfonos celulares, puedes estar segura que lo llamaré

-Sólo porque él va a aparecer en el hospital si no lo haces

-Cierto. Callie sonrió. -Pero también porque él es mi padre.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona miró el teléfono en la mano con una mezcla de temor y anhelo. Echaba de menos hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, por más cerca que estuviera, Arizona nunca había sido el tipo de persona que compartiera los detalles íntimos de su vida con ellos. La conversación siempre se mantenía en un nivel relativamente superficial.

Compartir con ellos y hablarles acerca de su violación era algo bastante personal.

-Oye, vas a estar bien. Tu padre te ama no importa lo que pase. Callie hablaba en voz tan baja, que los ojos de Arizona de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que era verdad. Pero también sabía que su padre la había criado para ser cierto tipo de persona, alguien más fuerte de cómo ella sentía en estos momentos. -¿Sí siente mí debilidad?, ¿Qué pensará cuando lo sepa?, Yo no lo quiero defraudar.

-Esto es algo que te sucedió. No fue tu culpa. Callie agachó la cabeza para capturar la mirada de Arizona. -Y tengo la sensación de que él estaría orgulloso de cómo te has manejado. En respuesta al resoplido de auto-burla de Arizona, Callie, dijo: -Sé que en los últimos días han sido desiguales, pero todavía estoy más orgullosa de ti lo que puedas imaginar.

Secándose las lágrimas que se derramaron por las palabras de Callie, Arizona hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. -Necesito un poco de privacidad, si voy a hacer esto.

-Adelante. Callie le dio un beso en la frente a Arizona a su paso en su camino a la cocina. -La cena debe estar lista en aproximadamente una hora y media.

-Está bien. Arizona, esperó a que Callie llegara a la puerta de la cocina antes de llamar su atención: -Gracias, Calliope.

Callie le dedicó una sonrisa que convirtió en jalea las rodillas de Arizona. -Te amo.

-Sé que lo haces. Arizona, esperó a que Callie desapareciera en la cocina antes de marcar el número de su padre. Entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta, mantuvo la respiración, incluso hasta que oyó que él le respondía. En el momento antes de hablar, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Oye, chica. Su padre parecía encantado de que ella le estuviera devolviendo la llamada, eso alegró a Arizona. -Cuánto tiempo sin hablar.

-Hola, papá. Consciente de que su voz sonaba tan nerviosa como ella se sentía, Arizona, hizo un intento por calmarse. -Sí, lo siento. La vida, ya sabes, a veces se interpone en el camino.

-¿Has estado muy ocupada en el trabajo?"

-Siempre. Arizona, se sentó en el borde de su cama y cerró los ojos. No contarle lo que había pasado no era lo mismo que mentir. En realidad no. Sin embargo, se sentía mal en el fondo por no hacerlo. -¿Cómo están tú y mamá?

-Oh, estamos bien. Fuimos a jugar golf fin de semana pasado y tu madre me ganó otra vez. Ella se asegura de mencionarlo por lo menos una vez al día. El amor que sentía él por su madre era evidente, a pesar de su tono áspero. -Ella no está aquí ahora, fue a la tienda, pero debe estar de vuelta pronto.

-Está bien, dijo en voz baja de Arizona. Era más fácil hablar sólo con uno de ellos. Ella no estaba segura de que hubiera podido manejar el coro alegre, burlón de sus voces en el otro extremo de la línea. El sonido de la voz de su padre evocó una sensación de normalidad y seguridad que amenazaba con acabar con el autocontrol que Arizona intentaba conservar. -Me comprometo a llamar de nuevo pronto.

Su padre titubeó un instante y Arizona, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de actuar como ella. No fue una sorpresa del todo cuando lo escuchó preguntar: -¿Arizona, está todo bien?

El labio inferior de Arizona comenzó a temblar. Tratando de forzar un poco su frescura normal en su voz, dijo: -Sí. Todo está bien.

-¿En serio? Debido a que no suenas bien. Su padre suavizó sus palabras en un tono que Arizona, sabía que estaba reservado sólo para ella. -¿Cómo están las cosas con Calliope?

Incluso el sonido de su nombre en los labios de su padre, hizo sonreír a Arizona. -Las cosas están bien. Estamos bien.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Su padre hizo una pausa, entonces agregó: -Tú sabes que puede hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa?, ¿verdad?"

Ella realmente debía sonar terrible paraqué él hubiera preguntado eso. Pero el coronel Daniel Robbins no era un hombre que renunciara, por lo que Arizona supo que tendría que decirle algo. -Lo sé, papá. Yo sólo estoy... ha sido algo duro y bastante estresante. Pero cada vez estoy mejor.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Su voz sonaba tan amorosa, tan preocupada, que desató una ola de emoción que le quemó la garganta y le picó los ojos. ..-O tu mamá?

-Yo no lo creo. De repente, Arizona, anheló uno de sus abrazos de oso, la seguridad de ser capturada dentro de su abrazo protector, pero ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Ella era una mujer adulta y eso era un deseo ridículo. -Sin embargo, gracias.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Arizona tragó saliva y dijo: -Claro

-¿Tú no tienes problemas de salud, ¿verdad?, Quiero decir… se lo dirías a tu madre o a mí si se tratara de algo así, ¿verdad?. Ahora su voz sonaba preocupada, que no era en absoluto lo que Arizona hubiera querido. Él la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, así que dejarlo preocupado preguntándose si ella estaba bien, no era justo. Después de la muerte de Tim, ella sabía que sus padres se aferraban a ella con más de fuerza.

-No hay problemas de salud, dijo Arizona, aunque al decirlo, su próxima prueba del VIH pasó por su mente. La mayor probabilidad es que fuera negativa, por lo que se sentía segura de decirle que ella estaba físicamente sana. No, sus problemas eran casi en su totalidad de naturaleza mental y sexual en este momento. Tomando la decisión de hacerle saber lo suficiente como para asegurarle que estaba bien, ella dijo: -Papá… fui asaltada el mes pasado. Una noche, después de salir del trabajo. Pero estoy bien. Te lo prometo. Sólo... que sigo lidiando con las consecuencias.

Su padre empezó a hablar, pero se le quebró la voz. Se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo, con voz temblorosa: -¿Te duele?

Arizona, se mordió el labio y trató de decidir cómo responder. Ella no creía que podía usar la palabra "No" con él. -Sí.

-¿Y atraparon al sujeto? Ahora se oía la ira por debajo de su conmoción y el dolor. -¿Él está en la cárcel?

-No, murmuró Arizona. –La policía no lo pudo encontrar. No había mucha evidencia y yo... Avergonzada, ella jugaba con su cabello y se movió incómoda. -No tuve una buena mirada en él.

-Cariño, no sé qué decir."Por primera vez desde el funeral de Tim, su padre sonaba como si fuera a llorar. -¿Cómo estás? ¿En serio?

-Mejor.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?... Algo acerca de la forma en que su padre le hizo la pregunta, como si ya supiera la respuesta, le llamó la atención. …-¿Flashbacks?, ¿Ansiedad?, ¿Cambios de humor?

-Sí, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Todas las anteriores.

-¿Estás hablando con algún terapeuta?

Si estuviera tan mortificada por lo que tener esta conversación con su padre, Arizona habría reído entre dientes al oír esa pregunta salir de su boca. El Coronel Daniel Robbins, dechado de fuerza y honor, le estaba preguntando si ella estaba viendo a un psiquiatra. -No a un profesional, no. Calíope me ha estado ayudando. Ella ha sido increíble, la verdad. Y mi amiga Teddy en el trabajo, ella ha estado allí cuando he necesitado hablar.

-¿No eres demasiado orgullosa para ver a un terapeuta, ¿verdad?. El toque de rudeza había vuelto a su voz, relajando ligeramente. De alguna manera que era más fácil que escucharlo tan emocional.

-No soy demasiado orgullosa, no. Arizona no sabía cómo explicar su renuencia a buscar ayuda profesional. -Soy fuerte, papá. Puedo salir de esto sin eso.

-El TEPT es un asunto serio, señorita. Asombrado de su diagnóstico por teléfono, Arizona, se enderezó y escuchó. -Si necesitas ayuda, yo quiero que la obtengas. Sin argumentos.

-¿Quién dice que tengo trastorno de estrés post-traumático?

Cuando su padre volvió a hablar, su voz era firme. -Tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta. Pero a mí me parece que lo tienes. Y no hay razón para avergonzarse por eso. Es una reacción natural al haber tenido tu vida y tu seguridad amenazada. Es un trauma.

-Lo sé. Arizona, se apoderó de la colcha junto a su muslo para detener el temblor de su mano.

-Después que volví de Vietnam fui a ver a un terapeuta por un tiempo. Sonando como si pudiera sentir su sorpresa, él dijo: -Yo nunca he dicho eso antes. En ese entonces lo llamaron el síndrome post Vietnam. Ahora es el trastorno de estrés postraumático. Y le sucede hasta a los mejores. ¿De acuerdo?"

-Está bien, le susurró Arizona. El haber admitido algo así, arrojó sobre Arizona una nueva luz sobre su padre estoico, ella instintivamente supo que esta conversación no había más fácil para él de lo que fue para ella. Rara vez hablaba de ese momento en su vida, así que ella sabía lo que significaba haberlo compartido con ella ahora.

-No tienes idea de cuántos hombres y mujeres jóvenes que he visto llegar a casa de la guerra, totalmente cambiados por la experiencia: asustados, incapaces de funcionar a causa de lo que habían visto, o lo que habían hecho. Los soldados que murieron cerca de ellos, sentirse perseguidos toda la noche, cuando iban a dormir… Hizo una pausa y luego dijo con voz tensa: …-mujeres soldados que habían sido violadas.

Arizona, se dobló por la cintura, pero no dijo nada. Él lo sabía.

El Coronel vaciló, como si estuviera esperando a ver si se confirmaban sus sospechas, cuando Arizona no dijo nada, el agregó: -Lo qué te ha pasado es tan traumático como lo que pasó con esos soldados. No hay vergüenza en la lucha para superarlo

Arizona, luchó por mantener la voz firme. -Yo sólo pensé en ser más fuerte que esto.

-Tú eres fuerte, Arizona. Tú eres la persona que yo crié para serlo. El orgullo en su voz permitió a Arizona relajarse lentamente. Él ahora lo sabía y aún la amaba. Más que eso, él creía en ella. -Nunca confundas la fuerza con la terquedad. Si necesitas ayuda, busque ayuda. Por favor.

-Lo haré, papá. Arizona, resopló y se secó los ojos. -Te lo prometo.

-Esa es mi chica.

Arizona se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación, el anhelo por la calidez de los brazos de Callie, era la única cosa que sabía que iba a hacerla sentir mejor. -Te amo, papá.

-Te quiero, también, pequeña. Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

-Yo también

-No fue tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Arizona finalmente perdió su batalla contra las lágrimas. -Lo sé. Calliope me dice lo mismo.

-Yo sabía que me gustaba Calliope por alguna razón.

Riendo, Arizona cogió un pañuelo de papel fuera de su mesa de noche y se secó los ojos. -Me gusta por muchas razones. Ella es muy especial.

-Bueno, no puedo esperar para reunirme con ella, finalmente.

Más temprano que tarde, Arizona pensó. "Yo también".

-Ella es "la elegida", "la única"?

Emocionada una vez más por la aceptación firme de su padre, acerca de su sexualidad, Arizona, dijo, -Definitivamente.

-Bueno. Eso hace a tu viejo sentirse mucho mejor por no estar allí para abrazarte en estos momentos. Dile a Calliope que yo quiero que te de un abrazo de mi parte después de colgar el teléfono. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo haré. Eso era casi tan bueno como uno de esos abrazos de oso. -Gracias, papá.

-Por supuesto. Hizo una pausa y luego dijo: -Voy a decirle a tu madre acerca de esto cuando llegue a casa. ¿Está bien?

-Eso está bien. Honestamente, Arizona, estaba muy agradecida por la idea de no tener que repetir esta conversación, una vez más. -Sin embargo, asegúrate que ella sepa que estoy mejor. No quiero que ella se preocupe.

-Ella es tu madre. Por supuesto, que va a preocuparse. Pero yo le recordaré lo fuerte que eres.

Arizona, podía oír la sonrisa en su voz: -¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?

-Por supuesto

Arizona volvió a mirar a la puerta del dormitorio. -Papá, no me gusta haber volcado todo esto sobre ti y colgar, pero Callie estaba preparando la cena y sospecho que estará lista en cualquier momento.

-No es un problema. Gracias por llamarme, pequeña. La próxima vez no dejes pasar tanto tiempo entre las llamadas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Arizona, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, de repente con alivio. Se sentía como si un peso aplastante se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. -Me alegro que hayamos hablado

-Yo también.

Arizona aprisionó sus fosas nasales ante una oleada de emoción. –Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte. Y felicítala también por su victoria en el golf.

Él soltó un bufido. –Buenas noches, cariño. Voy a hablar contigo pronto.

-Adiós. Arizona, apagó su teléfono y lo tiró a un lado. Luego apretó los talones de las manos en sus ojos, absorbiendo todo lo que había sucedido. Durante semanas había estado temiendo tener que hablar con cualquiera de sus padres, y ahora que todo había terminado, ella realmente se sentía mejor.

Un punto para Callie.

Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta. Arizona, se sentó y dijo: -Adelante

Callie se asomó con cautela en el interior. -¿Aún estas al teléfono?

-Lo acabo de colgar

Callie entró en la habitación con una botella de agua y un plato de sus tomates rellenos de México, un plato que había consolidado el amor de Arizona hacia todas las cosas, y las mujeres latinas. Arizona, sonrió a la vista, deseando tener más hambre. Aunque la conversación con su padre la había hecho sentirse mejor, su estómago aún estaba revuelto por la ansiedad residual.

Tal vez sabía que había llegado el momento para otra conversación seria.

-¿Cómo te fue? Callie se sentó en la cama a su derecha, poniendo el plato y el agua en su mesita de noche antes de volver su atención a Arizona. -¿Mejor de lo que pensabas?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, dijo: -Papá me dijo que te pidiera que me abraces

-Yo puedo hacer eso. Callie abrió los brazos y Arizona cayó en ellos, aferrándose con fuerza. -¿Significa eso que le dijiste lo que pasó?

-Sólo dije que me habían asaltado. Arizona, hundió la cara en el cuello de Callie e inhaló. -Pero creo que se imaginó el resto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Me alegro de haberlo hecho, la verdad. Al presionar los labios en la garganta de Callie, Arizona, le dio un suave beso. -Él quiere asegurarse de que estoy recibiendo ayuda. En realidad me sugirió ver a un terapeuta. Dice que el trastorno de estrés postraumático es algo "serio".

Callie calmó la mano que había estado usando para acariciar el cabello de Arizona. -De hecho, lo es. Se echó hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos de Arizona. -No creo que ver a un terapeuta sea una mala idea. Para las dos.

-¿Quieres ir a la terapia?

-He estado pensando en ello. Tratando de no causarle algún disgusto, Callie buscó la cara de Arizona antes de elegir sus palabras. -En lugar de improvisar en esta cosa de la recuperación en conjunto, tal vez sería bueno tener una guía profesional.

Arizona lo pensó por un momento. Un par de semanas atrás, ella había confiado en que podría abordar el proceso de recuperación por su cuenta, pero mucho había ocurrido desde entonces. Y el consejo de su padre significaba mucho para ella, sobre todo si él había sufrido síntomas similares después de sobrevivir al combate. En cierto modo se sentía ridículo comparar sus cinco minutos de ataque al mes de duración de su período de servicio, pero se supone que temer por la vida y sufrir una lesión violenta era suficiente para traumatizar a alguien, aunque eso hubiera durado cinco minutos o cinco años. Al menos, su cerebro y su cuerpo parecían pensar que sí.

Sin embargo, la idea de contar su historia a otra persona, aun desconocido, era singularmente inquietante. Lanzando la mirada hacia abajo en la alfombra, Arizona, dijo, -No me gusta mostrar mis grietas. Especialmente para alguien que no conozco

-Yo sé que no te gusta. Callie levantó la cara de Arizona por la barbilla, obligándola a hacer contacto visual. -Pero tal vez te ayudará.

Si su padre podía hacerlo, Arizona sabía que ella también podía, sin sentirse menos para él. Y si eso es lo que se necesitaba para salir de esta cosa con su relación intacta, ella estaba feliz de ir a terapia. -Está bien. Voy a hacer una cita.

-Y yo estoy dispuesta a acompañarte. Callie sonrió con alivio. -Va a ser bueno. Ella cogió el plato de tomates rellenos, y un tenedor, para ofrecerlo a Arizona. -Ahora a comer algo.

Arizona, puso una mano sobre su estómago. -Yo no tengo…

…-mucha hambre. Poniendo los ojos, Callie pinchó un bocado saludable y la llevó a la boca de Arizona, tan cerca que el aroma fresco le inundó los sentidos. -Come.

Arizona abrió la boca y permitió a Callie darle de comer. Callie sonrió a su pequeño ruido de satisfacción. -¿Bueno?

Bueno era un eufemismo. Arizona tragó. -Delicioso. Ella tomó el tenedor de Callie y se llevó otro bocado a la boca. –Tú cuidas bien de mí.

-Lo intento. La sonrisa de Calliese desvaneció. -Ojalá hubiera cuidado mejor de ti ayer por la noche.

-Tú no eres la único que se arrepiente de anoche, dijo en voz baja Arizona. Ella siguió comiendo sobre todo para aplacar a Callie, pero el recuerdo de su encuentro loco de celos minó el poco apetito que tenía. -Yo fui una perra total.

-Stop, murmuró Callie. "Las dos cometimos errores, ambas dijimos o hicimos cosas que lamentamos. Arizona tomó otro bocado, pero para masticar realmente necesitaba hacer un verdadero esfuerzo. -Entiendo porque lo que sucedió la otra noche te hace sentir insegura. Fue insensible de mi parte salir y dejarte sola después de eso. Sobre todo para estar con Mark.

-Te lo agradezco. Arizona, dejó el tenedor, con la esperanza de que Callie se conformara con lo que había conseguido que comiera. -Pero no importa si estás con Mark. Yo confió en tí, y por eso no tengo excusas por haber hecho ese tipo de acusaciones.

-Gracias. La expresión de Callie se volvió culpable. -Pero el punto es que yo nunca debería haber salido en absoluto. No anoche.

-Disculpa aceptada, dijo Arizona. -Lo siento por sacar mis inseguridades en ti. A través de todo este asunto tú has sido increíble. Honestamente: Te has puesto al día con tanto y estás tan comprometida para ayudarme a superar todo esto, para estar conmigo. Yo no podría pedir nada más.

-Estoy comprometida contigo… Callie parpadeó y miró hacia abajo en el plato, que puso a un lado. Su respiración se enganchó como si estuviera luchando por no romper a llorar. …-Incluso si me da miedo a veces.

La respiración de Arizona quedó atrapada en la vulnerabilidad desnuda que se reflejó en la voz de Callie. De repente se sintió como el protector y no el protegido. Quería hacer todo lo necesario para sanar el dolor y el miedo que emanaba de Callie, quien de repente se veía tan dolorosamente sin protección después de semanas de casi inquebrantable fuerza. El deseo de cuidar de Callie y la facultad de Arizona de desviar la atención de su propio dolor le dio un nuevo propósito, y la idea de que ella podría ser la más fuerte, por una vez, fue casi embriagadora.

Tomando la mano de Callie, Arizona, dijo, -Está bien tener miedo. Esto es una cosa de miedo.

-Sí, lo es. Callie se mordió el labio y se le encendió la nariz.

Arizona sabía que las lágrimas de Callie llegarían pronto y trató de no moverse, para no asustarla ni inhibirla en su deseo de llorar. A lo largo de toda esta prueba, el estoicismo de Callie sólo se había roto un puñado de veces, por lo general cuando las emociones propias de Arizona fueron muy altas. Quería profundamente que Callie se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para permitirse aflorar todos estos sentimientos. Si Callie no los mostraba pronto, sin duda podría explotar por la tensión acumulada.

-Lo siento por lo que pasó en la cama, dijo en voz baja Arizona. El pedido de disculpas desató las lágrimas de Callie, que goteaban sobre su camiseta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Sólo puedo imaginar cómo debes haberte sentido. Lo asustada que debes haber estado

-Yo no lo habría hecho por mí. Callie parecía tan perdida que a Arizona lo único que se le ocurrió fue agarrar su cara y cubrirla de besos. Cualquier cosa para quitarle el dolor que la sostenía en sus garras. -Esto no es sobre mí.

-Claro que lo es. Arizona no iba a dejar que Callie se retractara de lo que había dicho esa noche. El reconocer que Callie también tenía su propia lucha por lo que había pasado, era la lección más importante que Arizona había tomado de todo el lío. –Tú también eres parte de esto. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que debería haber pensado en ti. A partir de ahora, lo haré.

-Yo sé que tú no pensaste que iba a suceder. Callie hizo contacto visual brevemente antes de cambiar su atención a sus manos unidas. -Y yo quería tener sexo, también. Aunque yo no estaba segura de que estábamos listas, pero no supe cómo decir que no.

-No todo fue malo, ¿verdad?" Arizona dio a Callie una sonrisa tentativa. -La parte de lamer fue bueno.

Callie sonrió con timidez, y se reunió con la mirada de Arizona. Me gustó esa parte. Y sentirme conectada contigo. Tener intimidad. Ella se puso seria. -Casi todo excepto hacer revivir lo que él te hizo.

-Me gustó esa intimidad, también. Colocándose más cerca, Arizona tomó la otra mano de Callie y la apretó. -Yo necesito eso. No quiero dejar de tratar de encontrar esa parte de lo que somos. Incluso si eso significa que no me toques por un tiempo. Todavía yo puedo tocarte. Y yo... Arizona maldijo el calor que viajó a su cara. -Yo podría tocarme…a tu lado.

-¿Crees que estarías bien con eso? La voz baja y gutural de Callie, envió un susurro de placer a través del cuerpo de Arizona. -¿Tocarme a mí misma?

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente, Arizona, sonrió y dijo: -Voy a ser honesta contigo, Calliope, creo que yo podría usarte para tener un orgasmo.

Callie se estremeció y trazó una línea en la mandíbula de Arizona. -Y a mí me encantaría verte venir. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Callie se puso tensa. -¿Te parece bien que diga eso?

Arizona, besó la comisura de la boca de Callie. -Sí.

Descansando un poco, Callie fue a hablar, pero se detuvo. Una lucha interna se reflejaba a lo largo de su rostro, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no estaba segura de que debería. Arizona, esperó a que lo pensara, hasta que pareció que Callie había decidido no decir nada en absoluto.

-Dime lo que estás pensando. Arizona, ahora se sentía lista para hacer frente a cualquier tema. Todo con tal de quitar la incertidumbre de Callie. -Sea lo que sea.

Callie se lamió los labios nerviosamente. -¿Hay algo más que debería saber sobre lo que pasó? Ella apretó los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Arizona hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas. -Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero si hay incluso una posibilidad de que haya algo que pudiera desencadenar... algo que yo no sé ... yo quiero evitarlo.

En esa sala de guardia ayer con Teddy, Arizona había decidido no guardarse nada. Permitir que Callie se estableciera completamente en su interior. Callie ya conocía la mayor parte de lo que pasó, pero Arizona quería jugar a lo seguro, por lo que miró a la cara de Callie y obligó a su mente de nuevo a llevarla a aquella noche mientras permanecía firmemente anclada en la seguridad de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Me abordó por la espalda cuando fui a abrir la puerta del coche. Callie se estremeció. Arizona, inhaló preparado para contar la historia completa de principio a fin, por primera vez. -Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Me arrastró en la hierba y me pegó hasta que dejé de tratar de levantarme…

-Tú no tienes que hacer esto ahora, le susurró Callie. -No tenemos que hacer esto

-Lo sé. Arizona suspiró y dijo, -Pero creo que debemos hacerlo.

-Entonces estoy escuchando"

Arizona, reunió sus fuerzas antes de continuar. -Él quería que yo supiera lo que iba a hacer. Me di cuenta que disfrutaba hacerme sentir miedo, que me iba a dañar. Cuando traté de cerrar los ojos, me dio una bofetada. Cuando le rogué que me dejara ir, me dio otra bofetada de nuevo. Me llamó puta y me dijo que me iba a follar. Y a mí me entró el pánico, me entró el pánico y traté de escapar, porque sabía... Yo sabía que... que si podía alejarme de él, si podía correr de nuevo a la playa de estacionamiento, el me dejaría ir. Pero él me golpeó y se puso encima sobre mi estómago, así que no pude defenderme. Traté de gritar y él me agarró del pelo y empujó mi cara en la tierra...

Arizona, respiró hondo, y Callie se agarró a sus manos de nuevo, con fuerza. Ella no dijo nada, pero su apoyo silencioso permitió a Arizona seguir hablando.

…-Él me dijo que me quedara tranquila o que realmente me haría daño. Y yo le creí. Así que sólo me rendí. Me quedé allí y traté de pensar en ti. Tratado de no sentir cuando rasgó mis bragas o me abrió las piernas o cuando llegó debajo de mí para agarrar mis pechos. Por un momento pensé... tuve miedo de que me iba a penetrar analmente, y cuando me di cuenta de que no, me sentí aliviada. Y fue entonces cuando él me tocó y sintió que yo estaba mojada. Me llamó una puta asquerosa, y... me comenzó a violar

-Dios mío, susurró Callie, con las manos temblorosas. -Arizona

Ahora que había empezado a hablar, Arizona, sólo quería salir de esto. Para decirle a Callie de una vez por todas. Para no dejar nada sin palabras. Tal vez si Callie sabía, le quitaría algo del poder que estas memorias tenían sobre ella. No tenía mucho sentido, pero valía la pena intentarlo, por lo menos.

-Él me tapó la boca con la mano. Él olía a tabaco. Me hizo tanto daño, Calliope. Yo sentí que él me estaba destrozando. Y se sentía como que iba a ser para siempre. Yo estuve tan contenta cuando finalmente eyaculó. Ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de la transmisión de una enfermedad, lo único que podía pensar era que tal vez él se levantaría y me dejaría en paz ahora que lo había hecho. Pero no lo hizo. Él me besó en el cuello y me tocó el pecho y mantuvo su movimiento en contra de mí, y me dijo que esperaba que yo hubiera quedado embarazada, y si Meredith y Cristina no se hubieran presentado a continuación... La voz de Arizona se rompió. …-Creo que tal vez lo habría hecho de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Arizona se dio cuentas que Callie estaba sollozando. Sus hombros temblaban y frotaba con sus pulgares círculos frenéticos en manos de Arizona, como si ella quisiera desesperadamente ofrecer comodidad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Arizona, apartó las manos y colocó sus brazos alrededor de Callie, apretando tan fuerte como pudo.

-Y eso es todo. Extrañamente, el pecho de Arizona se sentía más ligero por haber desahogado toda la historia. De principio a fin. Ahora Callie sabía todo. Independientemente de lo que había sucedido, ya no había más secretos entre ellas. -Eso es lo que pasó. Toda la cosa.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener esos recuerdos a distancia. Las manos de Callie se detuvieron en la parte posterior de Arizona, apretándola. -Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para no traerlos de nuevo.

-Si sucede, sucede. Una sensación de paz envolvió a Arizona y besó la mejilla de Callie, con la esperanza de calmar su emoción persistente. -Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Callie sollozó. -Ojalá pudiera ser tan fría al respecto.

-Yo sé que significa algo diferente para ti que a mí. Y lo agradezco. Arizona, se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa tentativa. -Todo lo que puedo decirte es gracias por ser lo suficientemente valiente para quedarte conmigo a pesar de esto.

Acompañando una sonrisa con su respuesta, Callie dijo: -No hay opción. Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir.

-Eso es un alivio... Arizona sonrió ampliamente…-Sobre todo porque yo le dije a mi padre que eres la única.

Callie sonrió con timidez, secándose los ojos con una esquina de la colcha. -Lo siento por haberme roto en este momento.

-No. Arizona, capturó la cubierta del calcetín de Callie con los dedos en su mano y la apretó suavemente. –Tú tenías todo el derecho a llorar, tenías que hacerlo, de lo contrario ibas a reventar.

Callie sacudió la cabeza y resopló risa. -Dios, estoy cansada de todo el llanto.

-Yo también Arizona, se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cama y se acostó, abriendo los brazos en una invitación silenciosa. Callie se encontró inmediatamente en su regazo y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Arizona. Sonriendo satisfecha, Arizona besó la coronilla de su cabeza. -No más llanto por el resto de la noche, ¿ok? O discutir. O cualquier otra cosa estúpida como esa.

-¿Sólo amarnos unos a otros?

La cadencia de la voz de Callie tiró de la panza de Arizona. Ella puso los dedos en la barbilla de Callie y levantó su cara, inclinándose para lavar sus labios sobre los de ella. Después de un momento se apartó.

-Sólo amarnos unos a otros.

Callie dudó brevemente antes de acercar la boca de nuevo. Ese beso fue más profundo, aunque no había nada exigente al respecto. Arizona, se rodó un poco para que ella pudiera moverse al lado de Callie, dejando que sus pechos se rozaran al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, generando entre ambas una sensación de seguridad. Callie acunó la cara de Arizona, y alternó picotazos rápidos y ligeros con exploraciones largas y persistentes, que rápidamente terminaron en mutuos gemidos que salían de sus bocas que se rozaban.

Sabiendo que sería un error dejar que las cosas fueran mucho más lejos, Arizona colocó su espalda en el colchón al lado de Callie. Ella exhaló con fuerza y se llevó una mano de Arizona para hacerla descansar sobre su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?. El temblor en la voz de Callie hizo sonreír a Arizona.

Arizona, volvió la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Callie. -Muy bien. Sorprendentemente, incluso a pesar de haber revisado la totalidad de su ataque, Arizona, se sintió segura. Y con esperanzas. Y desesperada por que la intimidad que entre ella y Callie se acababa de restablecer continuara. Después de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, Arizona, necesitaba esa conexión más que nunca.

Y por el deseo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Callie, Arizona, sabía que no era el única.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado, le susurró Callie.

-Lo sé. Arizona, se inclinó, para apenas hacer contacto con los labios de Callie. -Estoy cansada de estos malos recuerdos. Es por eso que me empujó con tanta fuerza. Porque quiero desesperadamente hacer nuevos recuerdos.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero vamos a tomar pequeños pasos para llegar allí. Esta vez de verdad. Arizona capturó el labio inferior de Callie entre los dientes, tirando con suavidad.

-Besar es bueno. Callie gimió cuando Arizona continuó con su labio superior. -Muy bueno.

Era. Pero Arizona se dio cuenta de que quería más. Vacilante, ella murmuró: -¿Y si te digo que quiero tocarme?

-¿En serio?... Callie se puso tensa y su respiración se recogió. …-¿En este momento?

-Sí.

-¿Es una buena idea?-… Callie dio marcha atrás, buscando su rostro. …-Esta noche ha sido muy intensa ...

Arizona, se obligó a concentrarse en el temor evidente de Callie. –Tú no tienes que estar conmigo si no te sientes cómoda… Ella sonrió, con la esperanza de que Callie quisiera acompañarla a pesar de la agitación de la noche. …-Pero realmente quiero probar. Para mí.

-Muy bien. La expresión de Callie se suavizó. -¿Quieres que me quede?

-Sí. De repente, tímida, Arizona, pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Callie. -¿Tal vez tú podrías besarme un poco?

-Yo puedo hacer eso.

Pero cuando iban a hacerlo, Arizona, la detuvo con la mano en el pecho. –Sí esto te hace sentir incómoda me lo dices y nos detenemos ¿Ok?.

Callie se rió entre dientes. -¿Esa no debería ser mi línea?

Arizona sonrió: -Lo mismo va para mí. Si resulta ser demasiado, te lo diré. En el momento en que se convierta en demasiado. Arizona quería hacer entender a Callie que estaba tomando en serio esta situación y lo importante que era para ella, no hacerle daño de nuevo. -Esto no será como la última vez. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar."

-Y besarte, dijo Callie en voz baja. -No te olvides de esa parte.

Arizona, retiró la mano del pecho de Callie. -Nunca podré olvidar esa parte.

El primer beso de Callie fue casi casto, sólo la suave presión de sus labios en una esquina de la boca de Arizona. Entonces la otra esquina. -Te quiero mucho, cariño.

-Te amo, también. Arizona, encontró el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros cuando regresaba los besos suaves de Callie. Lo abrió con su pulgar suavemente y tiró abajo su cierre, deslizando su mano entre sus bragas con cautela deliberada. Cada onza de su concentración estaba en la reacción de su cuerpo a la sensación de ser tocada, y en mantener su mente firmemente en el presente. -He echado de menos esto.

-Tanto como yo. Callie se separó de la boca de Arizona para contemplar su cuerpo. Ella se atragantó, mientras emiraba a Arizona la parte de sus piernas y el encuentro de sus labios con los dedos.

Arizona, gimió. Ella estaba mojada.

Arizona se encontró con los ojos de Callie. -¿Eso fue un ruido feliz?"

-Muy feliz. Sacudida por lo aliviada que estaba al sentir la excitación que había sido tan difícil de alcanzar ayer por la noche, Arizona, se rió en voz alta. -Esto va a funcionar

-¿Sí? Callie remontó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Arizona. –Te sentirás bien bebé, quiero cuando te sientas bien.

Arizona, se acarició suavemente a lo largo de sus labios, luego rodeó su clítoris hinchado con las yemas de los dedos. Era más fácil tocarse de lo que había sido dejar a Callie hacerlo. No había incertidumbre sobre lo que podría suceder a continuación. Ella podía moverse a su propio ritmo. Completamente en control.

Ella se centró en el olor de Callie, en sus labios, y en el calor de su cuerpo descansando a su lado. Ella estaba a salvo con Callie. Ellos estaban haciendo nuevos recuerdos, donde los viejos no tenían lugar aquí en la cama con ellas. Excitada por el placer del movimiento rítmico de su mano, Arizona gimió en la boca de Callie. -Tú me enciendes, Calliope Torres. ¿Lo sabías?

Callie sonrió. -Bien.

-¿Estás encendida?, dijo Arizona jadeando.

Callie se quejó en una explosión de sonido, como si hubiera intentado y no hubiera podido suprimirla. -No tienes ni idea.

-Tal vez tú debes tocarte también… Tomando la iniciativa, Arizona barrió la lengua en la boca de Callie. …-Si quieres.

-Yo ... Callie se estremeció. -Sí. Yo quiero.

Arizona, puso su mano sobre Callie, guiándola hasta la cintura. Ella se quedó allí mientras Callie rápidamente se desabrochaba, y luego se retiró cuando se sumergió en las bragas con un ahogado gemido.

-Estás tan caliente, murmuró Arizona. El movimiento del brazo de Callie y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada entusiasmó a Arizona hasta alturas de vértigo. La presión aumentó en la boca del estómago, y cada golpe de sus dedos sobre su clítoris envió ondas de choque de placer haciendo eco a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. -Dime lo que estás haciendo.

La mejillas de Callie se volvieron color rosa -Frotando mi clítoris.

-¿Y cómo se siente?"

-Increíble, se atragantó Callie. Ella aplastó su boca a la de Arizona, justo a tiempo para ahogar un grito de placer.

Arizona regresó el beso de Callie y aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos sobre su propio clítoris. Por primera vez desde la violación sentía edificar un orgasmo y sabía sin duda que ella sería capaz de llegar al orgasmo. Parte de ella quería hacer que durara, pero la parte más grande era que anhelaba experimentar ese momento de la liberación, que le recordara que su cuerpo todavía era capaz de traer su gran alegría.

Callie rompió el beso. -Yo voy a venir.

Jadeando, Arizona, dijo: -Lo sé. Déjame oírte.

Callie echó atrás la cabeza y levantó las caderas de la colchoneta cuando ella llegó con un ronco gemido. La visión de la cara de Callie mientras cabalgaba las olas de placer fue todo lo que necesitó Arizona para enviarla directo al borde del placer. Arizona, gimió cuando sintió su orgasmo a través de todo su cuerpo, maravillada por las violentas contracciones de su vagina y la humedad abundante que salía de ella.

Todo era placer y no hubo ni una pizca de vergüenza.

Tan pronto como ella contuvo el aliento, Arizona se echó a llorar, rodando a su lado y cuando sintió como Callie la arrastrada hacia ella con sus brazos fuertes. -Oye, murmuró en voz baja Callie, mientras que con las dos manos frotaba la espalda de Arizona con movimientos tranquilizadores. -Esta noche no hay más llanto, ¿recuerdas? Sólo amarnos unos a otros.

Riendo entre lágrimas, Arizona, dijo: -Son lágrimas de felicidad. Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Callie apretó su abrazo. -Sí. Eso está bien.

-Yo he venido, le susurró de Arizona. -Y no hubo nada que temer al respecto.

-Fue muy bonito. Al igual que tú. Mientras llenaba de besos la frente de Arizona, Callie le susurró: -Me siento tan cerca de ti ahora mismo. Gracias. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Emocionada, Arizona hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Callie y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del cálido resplandor de su mutua satisfacción. Era sólo un pequeño paso, por cierto, y todavía tenían mucho camino por recorrer, pero Arizona se sentía complacida de una forma en que no se había sentido en las últimas semanas.

Estaban finalmente rumbo a casa...

_Esta historia continuará…_


	13. Chapter 13

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XIII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

Advertencia:

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Callie se sentía inquieta en el estrecho espacio entre la silla y el escritorio de la nueva terapeuta de Arizona, la Dra. Watson, quien buscó su mirada con una sonrisa reconfortante. Arizona vendría más tarde para su primera sesión de terapia conjunta y Callie estaba tratando de no demostrar ansiedad. Esta mañana Arizona recibiría los resultados de la prueba de VIH que esperaba desde hace seis semanas atrás. Si resultaba negativa tendría que efectuarse otras pruebas a los tres y seis meses, pero eso significaría que las posibilidades de haber contraído el virus a raíz de su violación serían muy bajas. Y la verdad era que Callie no se permitía a sí misma considerar un resultado alternativo.

Pero obviamente tanto para Arizona como para ella seguía habiendo motivos de preocupación.

La Dra. Watson abrió la boca para hablar, pero el teléfono de Callie sonó.

-Tal vez es ella. Callie buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y comprobó sus mensajes de texto. "Llego en 10. Inicia sin mí. Te quiero" -Así es. Ella estará aquí dentro de diez minutos.

-Eso está bien, dijo la Dra. Watson. -Podemos conversar hasta que llegue.

-Está bien. Callie guardó su teléfono de nuevo. Ella esperó a que la Dra. Watson empezara, sin saber qué decir.

-Arizona está esperando los resultados de su prueba de VIH, ¿verdad?

Callie se inclinó hacia adelante, casi aliviada de que la Dra. Watson había decidido tocar el tema. Todo su estómago era un repentino nudo de ansiedad. El texto de Arizona había sido corto en información significativa. Era posible que ella ya supiera los resultados, buenos o malos. Igualmente era probable que aún siguiera pasando por la tortura de la espera. -Sí.

-¿Cómo te va con eso?

Callie no estaba segura de cómo responder, ella tenía demasiadas emociones para resumirlas en una respuesta simple. La prueba del VIH no había pesado demasiado en las últimas semanas, ya que ella sabía que no era probable que resultara positiva y las heridas emocionales de Arizona habían sido una preocupación más inmediata. Pero había sido inquietante. La amenaza de la infección era un espectro oscuro que acechaba en los bordes de su vida cotidiana.

-Estoy deseando llegar más allá de la incertidumbre, dijo Callie. -Por Arizona, para traerle algo de paz a su mente.

La Dra. Watson sostuvo la mirada. -¿Y usted?

-Estoy aquí, no importa cuáles sean los resultados. No sería una sentencia de muerte, necesariamente, sino que cambiaría su vida. Complicaría su carrera. Callie apretó la garganta al pensar en Arizona, si acaso tuviera que soportar más dolor. -Supongo que quiero un poco de paz en mi mente, también.

-Eso es natural. Creo que es bueno centrarse en el hecho de que un resultado positivo no es probable. Y reconocer que tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

-Es fácil para nosotras decirlo, supongo. Callie no tenía idea de cómo Arizona podría hacer frente con ese diagnóstico. ¿Qué significaría para su futuro como cirujano?. Para su futuro como pareja. -Sólo estoy rezando para que ella no tenga que lidiar con lo que significaría algo así en su vida. Él ya ha causado bastante dolor.

-Amén a eso, dijo la Dra. Watson con una leve sonrisa. -Vamos a aligerar el estado de ánimo un poco. Dime ¿cómo se conocieron?

Como por arte de magia, esa pregunta le provocó una sonrisa genuina. Esa historia nunca dejaba de poner una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. -Ah, bueno, yo estaba abatida por una ex en el bar una noche, después del trabajo. Arizona, me siguió al baño y se presentó. Luego procedió a decirme que ella sabía cosas sobre mí, que ella había oído hablar a nuestros compañeros de mí, y que las cosas que decían eran buenas, y que cuando yo dejara de estar triste, habría gente haciendo fila por mí, yo le pedí nombres y ella me besó.

La Dra. Watson se rió entre dientes. -Ella es confiada.

-Oh, sí. Callie se puso un poco seria. Esa confianza era algo que Arizona había perdido en su mayor parte. A pesar de que la estaba recuperando lentamente, Callie se preguntó si alguna vez realmente llegaría a ser la misma. -Ella era toda confiada. Por supuesto.

-Así que, ¿empezaron a salir, entonces?

-Bueno, tomó un poco de mi parte para convencerla. La invité a salir, pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo sólo había estado con una mujer, brevemente, me llamó un recién nacido y dijo que ella sólo salía con mujeres con más experiencia. Callie se rió con el recuerdo. -Me las arreglé para convencerla de que tenía un montón de experiencia de vida, aunque no tanto de experiencia lesbiana, y por suerte ella lo compró.

-Parece que ustedes dos son muy felices.

-Lo somos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, todos los desafíos que las habían traído a este lugar de la terapia, juntas, Callie podía decir eso con total confianza. Ella y Arizona eran felices. -Espero que podamos seguir así.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de la oficina. La Dra. Watson miró por encima del hombro de Callie. -¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y Arizona asomó la cabeza en el interior, con una sonrisa tímida. -Siento llegar tarde.

Callie instintivamente se deslizó sobre el sofá, dejando espacio. Arizona entró a la oficina y Callie buscó su mirada, tratando de ver algo que le indicara si había conseguido los resultados de la prueba de VIH

No hay problema, dijo la doctora Watson. -Callie y yo estábamos hablando acerca de cómo la besaste en el cuarto de baño de un bar

Arizona, se sentó junto a Callie, levantando una ceja. Tú no le dijiste nada acerca de lo de "recién nacido", ¿verdad?

-Lo hice. Callie serpenteó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona y la atrajo hacia sí. -Pero tú estabas bastante equivocada acerca de mí. ¿No?

Con una sonrisa autocrítica dirigida a la Dra. Watson, Arizona, dijo, -Lo estaba. Entonces mirando a los ojos de Callie como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación, agregó. –El resultado del examen fue negativo.

Callie pasó el otro brazo alrededor de Arizona, y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. -Bien. Cuando Callie se echó hacia atrás, Arizona capturó la boca de Callie en un beso breve. Consciente de su público, pero también aliviada por la noticia y deseando algo más que un simple cepillado de una fracción de segundo en los labios, Callie profundizó el beso un poco, acunando el rostro de Arizona más cerca de nuevo. Luego la soltó, sonriendo con timidez. -Muy bueno.

-Felicitaciones, dijo la doctora Watson. -Eso debe ser un alivio.

-Estadísticamente hay una posibilidad de que podría conseguir un resultado diferente a los tres meses, pero no es probable. Arizona se volvió hacia la doctora Watson, pero puso su mano sobre el muslo de Callie, manteniendo la conexión. -Así que aún sabiendo que tengo dos exámenes más por delante, me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Ahora usted puede cambiar su enfoque a otros asuntos, dijo la Dra. Watson mientras se reclinaba en su silla sonriendo. -En ese sentido, ¿qué quiere hablar con Callie hoy, Arizona?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, claramente preparada para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Callie le dio lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora, pero estaba nerviosa, porque sabía que estaban a punto de empezar a adentrase en los temas de su intimidad como pareja. Esta era su primera vez en un terapia de pareja y ella no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría acerca de tratar los asuntos de su relación frente a un extraño.

-Nada de lo que no hemos hablado antes. Arizona, apretó el muslo de Callie, mostrando sus hoyuelos. -Sólo la forma de seguir adelante con la intimidad de una manera que no asuste a cualquiera de nosotras.

Callie lanzó su mirada hacia la doctora Watson. No había duda que Arizona ya la había contado acerca de lo ocurrido cuando quisieron hacer el mor y sus posteriores sesiones de auto-placer mutuamente satisfactorias. -Creo que desaceleración ha sido algo bueno, dijo Callie

-Yo también. La fuerza tranquila de la voz de Arizona llamó la atención de Callie y se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. -Pero realmente quiero seguir avanzando, aunque sea a un ritmo lento

-Yo se que eso es lo que tú quieres, dijo Callie en voz baja.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, Callie? El tono de la doctora Watson era amable y se mantenía sin rastro de juicio. -¿Qué quieres?

Callie tomó la mano libre de Arizona, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual. -Yo quiero lo mismo.

-¿Pero?, dijo la Dra. Watson.

Levantando la mano de Arizona, Callie le besó los nudillos. -Pero me preocupa que ella se deje llevar. Y vaya demasiado rápido.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa cautelosa. ¿Tú no confías en mí, piensas no puedo controlarme a mí misma?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Callie, dijo, -No es eso.

-Siento que hemos hecho algunos progresos desde aquella primera vez, dijo Arizona. -Somos como un poco más sabias ahora. ¿No?

-Absolutamente, sí. El hecho de que habían estado haciendo progresos desde esa noche desastrosa hace casi dos semanas atrás era innegable. Pero Callie se había mostrado reacia a dejar que las cosas aumentaran más allá de masturbarse juntas, no obstante, si habían estado haciendo otras actividades siempre que no implicaran el contacto con Arizona, con sus manos, ni acercarse a su vagina en absoluto. -Ha habido un claro progreso.

-¿Qué teme que ocurrirá si las dos se dejan llevar?, preguntó la Dra. Watson con amabilidad.

-Yo no quiero disparar un flash-back". Callie apretó la mano de Arizona. Eso me mató la última vez. Es fácil dejarse arrastrar por el deseo, me da miedo lo que haría y que algo así suceda de nuevo.

Arizona, bajó la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente. -No puedo prometer que yo no voy a tener momentos de miedo. No estoy segura de que alguna vez seré capaz de prometer eso.

-Lo sé. Callie no estaba segura acerca de que tendría que suceder antes para que ella decidiera dar un paso adelante de forma segura. Lo único que sabía era que sentía que aún era demasiado pronto. -No estoy pidiendo promesas.

-Pero se siente como lo estuvieras, dijo Arizona. -Cuando tú dices que no quieres tener relaciones íntimas porque no me quieres disparar un flashback, estas poniendo un enorme peso sobre mis hombros. Al igual que el futuro de nuestra vida sexual está descansando en mi capacidad de no dejar que a mi me afecta la violación en la cama. Y eso es una tarea imposible. Como dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho, Arizona tragó saliva y ofreció a Callie una sonrisa trémula. -Por lo menos parece imposible en estos momentos.

Callie miró a la doctora Watson en busca de ayuda. -No estoy tratando de mantener nuestra vida sexual como rehenes. Yo sólo no me quiero sentir como el malo de la película.

Poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Callie, Arizona, volvió el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. -Tú no eres el malo de la película. Nunca.

-Callie, usted está tratando con preocupaciones muy válidas. Amas a Arizona. Usted quiere protegerla. Usted quiere que las cosas que haces con ella le den placer, no dolor, dijo la Dra. Watson, luego cambiando su enfoque hacia Arizona, agregó -Pero Arizona tiene razón. Ella no puede ofrecer ninguna garantía.

-Yo entiendo eso, dijo Callie. -No me di cuenta que mi miedo la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

-Parte del truco aquí es no permitirte a ti misma anticipar todas las cosas malas que podrían suceder, dijo la doctora Watson. -Sí, Arizona podría tener miedo, sin embargo, si usted entra en un momento íntimo esperando que algo malo suceda, entonces usted no está totalmente a su disposición. Trate de enfocarse en lo que está pasando entre ustedes en ese momento, no lo que podría suceder.

-Yo no quiero hacer nada que nos haga retroceder. Callie permitió que Arizona se acercara más a ella, sonriendo tristemente cuando Arizona besó la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella debía ser para Arizona su consuelo, no al revés.-Ha sido un camino tan difícil para llegar a este punto. Y yo puedo esperar para tener relaciones sexuales. Realmente puedo. No vale la pena arriesgar todo lo que Arizona ha alcanzado ya.

-La recuperación no significa nada si no me trae de vuelta a quién era yo, murmuró Arizona. -Y lo que más me gusta es estar contigo, experimentar con confianza la intimidad contigo, es todo para mí. Es muy importante, de muchas maneras. Para ti también, creo.

-¿No tienen ustedes dos una palabra de seguridad?, preguntó la Dra. Watson.

-Más o menos. Arizona, se rió, y cuando Callie se acordó de la palabra que habían elegido durante una breve incursión en juego la esclavitud / sumisión, se unió a la risa.

-Unicornio. Callie hizo un gesto a Arizona con el pulgar. –Es fácil adivinar quien eligió esa palabra

-Así que esa es una de las herramientas a su disposición, si alguna de ustedes sienten que quizás las cosas han ido demasiado lejos. La Dra. Watson sonrió a Callie. -Tal vez hay cosas que podrían hacer que no se sientan tan amenazantes, por lo menos al principio. Su forma de trabajar para hacer el amor.

Callie exhaló. -Me gustan los pasos de bebé.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué siente demasiado para usted ahora mismo? Lo que no está dispuesta a hacer?, preguntó la Dra. Watson.

Dando una mirada de soslayo a Arizona, Callie titubeó. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de cómo evitarlo.

Arizona hizo un gesto dándole aliento. -Está bien. Dime.

-Tengo miedo de... usar mi mano… para tocarte. Sabiendo que el violador de Arizona la había acariciado se le hacia difícil a Callie usar sus dedos, ya sea para frotar o penetrar. Eso era algo que necesitaba superar, algo que ambas necesitaban superar, pero por ahora Callie, quería desesperadamente evitar hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que Arizona pensara en él. -No es que yo no lo quiera hacer. Yo sólo... sé que no fue fácil para ti la última vez.

-Fue extraño al principio, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Pero eso no fue lo que me provocó el flashback. Y, honestamente, cuando nosotras lo intentamos yo ni siquiera me había tocado a mí misma todavía. Ahora que lo he hecho, me siento más cómoda con ese tipo de contacto.

-Bueno, vamos a estar de acuerdo en que tocar con tus manos a Arizona está fuera de los límites, por ahora. La Dra. Watson inclinó la cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Callie. -¿Por qué no me dan algunas ideas de cosas que ustedes dos podrían intentar que se sintieran menos amenazantes? Pero que aún así representarían un paso adelante?

-Eso suena bien para mí. Arizona, tocó la cara de Callie, obligándola a hacer contacto visual. -Sé que esto no se trata de que no quieras tocarme, Calliope. Lo sé. Yo realmente puedo entender de dónde viene todo eso.

A Callie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella podía ver y oír la necesidad de Arizona con tanta claridad, pero sin embargo, ella creía que Arizona realmente no entendía sus propios límites. Y Callie no los quería presionar, sin embargo, meditando en sus próximas palabras, dijo: -Yo no quiero castigarte por las reacciones que no puedes controlar. Tú has sido totalmente honesta conmigo, me dijiste, todo, y lo menos que puedo hacer es ser tan valiente como tú estás siendo.

Arizona le dio una mirada que le hizo ver a Callie que se las había arreglado para decir exactamente lo correcto. -Bien, entonces.

-Está bien. Callie movió las cejas, con la esperanza de inyectar un poco de ligereza en el momento, entonces le preguntó a Arizona -¿Qué crees que debamos intentar?

-Bueno. Arizona, echó un vistazo a la Dra. Watson, y a Callie le dio la sensación de que habían ensayado esa parte de antemano. Sólo se había reunido con la Dra. Watson en dos ocasiones, pero estaba claro que Arizona ya había establecido un poco de confianza con su nueva terapeuta. -Realmente disfruté ir abajo de ti la última vez. Tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Sofocada, Callie echó la mirada hacia la doctora Watson, cuya expresión era profesionalmente neutral. Miró de nuevo a Arizona. -¿Quieres probar el sexo oral?

-Definitivamente quiero ir abajo en ti otra vez, pronto. Arizona, le dedicó una sonrisa simpática, cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras sofocaron aún más a Callie. -Y tal vez ese sea un buen lugar para que tú puedas comenzar a tocarme otra vez. No tienes que usar las manos. Porque nada de eso sucedió... con él... no espero tener un momento particularmente difícil al permitirte usar tu boca en mí.

El deseo de Callie hacia Arizona se hizo evidente. La idea de lamerla hizo que a Callie se le debilitaran las rodillas, por lo cual asintió con la cabeza a pesar de su vacilación instintiva. -Me gustaría eso, pronto.

La Dra. Watson se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención hacia ella. -Mientras tanto, tengo una tarea para ustedes dos.

Callie arrugó la nariz: –Tarea, Genial.

Arizona, aplaudió con entusiasmo. -Me encantan los deberes.

-Mascota de la maestra, murmuró Callie en voz baja, con cariño.

La Dra. Watson se echó a reír. -Esta asignación se trata de encontrar una posición cómoda en la que se puedan tocar una a la otra de nuevo. Compartir sus cuerpos. Se trata de utilizar las manos. Pero no significa que termine en sexo.

Nerviosa por lo que la Dra. Watson tenía en mente, Callie apretó los dedos en la mano de Arizona, mientra que ella, pasó un brazo alrededor de Callie, para acercarse más.

-Está bien, dijo Arizona.

Callie inspiró aire, -Muy bien.

-La próxima vez que tengan una tarde juntas, dedíquese una hora o más para intercambiar masajes. Quítense la ropa, pongan algo de música si eso las hace sentir más cómodas, y simplemente pasar un rato tocándose entre sí en una forma que no sea abiertamente sexual. La Dra. Watson comprobó la reacción de Callie, luego prosiguió: No hay contacto genital. Sólo la creación de un espacio seguro donde puedan tener intimidad de nuevo.

-Me gustaría eso. Arizona, escudriñó el rostro de Callie. -Estoy feliz de empezar por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

Sonaba menos intimidante que el sexo oral, así que Callie asintió con vehemencia. –Empezar por ahí me parece bueno.

-Ahora, el hecho de que no sea algo sexual no quiere decir que no sea intenso, dijo la Dra. Watson. Utilicen su palabra de seguridad, si es necesario. Háblense mutuamente. Comuníquense. Y traten de no tener miedo de los inevitables momentos de incertidumbre. Dijo esto último mirándolas a las dos pero Callie sabía que eso último era dirigido a ella. -Es perfectamente natural que haya una lucha para regresar de nuevo a las cosas que antes solían ser fáciles, después de algo como esto. Si eso ocurre, sólo manténgase allí la una para la otra. Lo importante es que ustedes están enamoradas y son una pareja comprometida donde ambas están decididas a trabajar juntas a través de esto, ¿verdad?

.Correcto, dijo Callie. Esa parte nunca estuvo en duda.

-¿Ustedes nunca se harían daño la una a la otra intencionalmente? Arizona, ¿tú confías en las intenciones de Callie?, ¿correcto?

-Absolutamente.

Callie podía escuchar el trasfondo del significado detrás de las suaves palabras de Arizona. Arizona, confiaba en ella, dentro y fuera de la habitación. -Y yo confío en ti, le dijo Callie a Arizona. -Esto va a ser bueno. Nuestra tarea.

-Yo también lo creo. Arizona se movió con entusiasmo. -¡Yay!

Incluso a pesar de los nervios, Callie tuvo que sonreír. No había nada mejor que ver a Arizona feliz. "Yay".

-Excelente, dijo la Dra. Watson. -Ustedes me pueden decir cómo les ha ido la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

-Vamos a hacer eso. La forma en que Arizona miró a Callie la hizo sentirse positivamente adoraba. Y de repente se sintió entusiasmada con su tarea también.

#

Tres noches más tarde se las arreglaron para llegar a casa a las nueve de la noche, y con la mirada que Arizona le dio, al entrar por la puerta, Callie adivinó que la tarea estaba en su mente. La noche anterior, Arizona, había llegado completamente agotada después de una cirugía de emergencia de diez horas, pero incluso entonces Callie había sentido su deseo nostálgico por la forma en que ella luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para hablar de su día durante diez minutos antes de quedarse dormida.

Pero esta noche Arizona parecía despierta. Y sin preocupaciones en una forma en que no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, sin duda ayudado por la cirugía que acababa de realizar en la que salvó a un niño de diez meses de edad, y el levantamiento de la posible cadena perpetua que había estado temiendo desde hace un mes y medio.

Esa frescura natural de Arizona agitó las emociones de Callie. La tarea era probablemente una buena idea. Ella quería estar cerca de Arizona, esta noche, para demostrarle que estaba lista para seguir adelante. Un paso a la vez.

Callie señaló hacia la cocina. -¿Qué tal si nos servimos un poco de vino?

-Eso suena adorable. Los ojos de Arizona brillaban en la forma que siempre hacía revolotear el estómago de Callie. -¿Nos vemos en el sofá?

-Ya voy para allá

Tomando una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, Callie lo destapó y sirvió una copa para cada una lo suficiente como para aflojarse, pero no para ir en detrimento de su juicio. Tomó un sorbo de ella, y dejó la botella en la nevera de nuevo. Desde su sesión de terapia Callie tenía muy presente que lo más importante era ayudar a curar a Arizona. Eso significaba que tenía que ser su pareja en todos los sentidos, emocional y sexualmente. Si Arizona había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para empezar a reconstruir su intimidad, no había excusa para que Callie no mostrara un poco de su propio coraje. Eran más sabias ahora, porque a pesar de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en que intentaron hacer el amor y que las hizo sentir incómodas a ambas, por lo menos no había secretos entre ellas nunca más.

Cuando Callie volvió a entrar a la sala de estar, Arizona, la saludó con un gesto feliz. -He estado esperando esta parte todo el día. La parte del relax con Calliope.

-Yo también. Callie se sentó y le dio a Arizona a su copa de vino. -Felicitaciones por la cirugía. Teddy dijo que fue increíble.

Arizona, puso los ojos, pero Callie pudo ver el orgullo detrás de su modestia. -Fue una buena cirugía. Tuvimos unos momentos en el medio que casi me hicieron sudar, pero yo estaba realmente en el punto hoy. Hoy fue un día súper. Arizona tomó un sorbo de su vino, y luego sonriendo, dijo. -¡Sí!.

-Para mí, también. Comencé a hacer cartílago para un paciente. Va a ser una operación increíble. Callie no podía esperar. Ser una reconocida profesional era tan satisfactorio como el buen sexo. Sus dos cosas favoritas.

Evidentemente entusiasmada, Arizona, dijo: -¿Cuando tú lo vas a hacer?, ¿Puedo mirar?

Callie sonrió. No había nada como estar con alguien que entendiera lo que este trabajo puede hacerte sentir. -El lunes. Y me encantaría ver tú cara sonriente en la galería.

-Es una cita, dijo de Arizona. -Salvo las situaciones de emergencia, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. Callie tomó un sorbo de vino, entonces dejó la copa y agarró los pies descalzos de Arizona, tirando de ellos en su regazo. Le acarició la parte superior de un pie, emocionada cuando Arizona inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió.

-Yo realmente te amo. Arizona, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para atrapar la mirada de Callie, dándole una sonrisa perezosa. -Es una sensación increíble.

-Eso es porque no soy sólo un kick-ass (pateador de culo) cirujano ortopédico, sino que también soy hábil con mis manos.

-Muy cierto. Arizona levantó ligeramente sus caderas, lo que evidenciaba su excitación. -Estoy de acuerdo con esa evaluación al cien por ciento.

Era doloroso saber que ese coqueteo fácil podría llevarlas a un territorio complicado. No era la primera vez que Callie extrañaba la espontaneidad y la facilidad de su vida sexual de antes. Pero por otro lado, ahora conocía a Arizona en un nivel mucho más profundo que antes de la violación. No había barreras entre ellas, excepto los temores para continuar la reconquista de lo que habían perdido. La comunicación entre ellas, nunca había estado mejor, y el amor que Callie sentía ahora por Arizona era mucho más intenso de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera posible.

-¿Deberíamos irnos a la habitación? Callie preguntó en voz baja.

Arizona se iluminó. .Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener que hablar en eso.

Callie permitió que toda la fuerza de su atracción se reflejara en su rostro. -No es una casualidad.

Arizona, inspiró y dijo: -Bueno, me encantaría hacer frente a nuestra tarea. Estoy tan contenta de que quieras hacerlo, también.

-Estar cerca de ti nunca es una mala cosa, cariño.

Arizona, se levantó del sofá, invitando a Callie con su mano libre. -Vamos, entonces.

Callie dejó que Arizona la llevara al dormitorio. Cada uno de ellas colocó su copa de vino en sus mesas de noche respectivas, luego se volvieron para mirarse mutuamente a través del espacio de la cama.

-Ok, masajes comerciales, dijo Arizona en voz baja, luego agregó con una sonrisa tímida. -Masajes desnudas.

Callie asintió con la cabeza con valentía. -Pero la intención no es terminar en sexo.

La mirada de Arizona se suavizó en una mirada de simpatía cálida. -Nada de sexo. Sólo tocarnos.

-Está bien. Callie sacó su camisa sobre la cabeza, y sonrió al ver que los ojos de Arizona le hacían seguimiento a todos sus movimientos. -Me encanta la forma en que me miras

-No estoy mirando, protestó débilmente de Arizona. Ella apartó la atención de los pechos de Callie para aliviar su propia camisa sobre su cabeza, tirándola al suelo. -Y es que no puedo evitarlo. Tú eres puro sexo.

Callie no podía dejar de hacer alarde de sus movimientos mientras se bajaba las bragas por encima de sus caderas. Sólida, donde otras tantas mujeres eran delgadas, Callie siempre había tenido una relación complicada con su cuerpo. Pero Arizona la hizo sentir perfecta. La forma en que ella reaccionaba ante la vista de su piel desnuda, silenciosa y reverente, cada vez que se desnudaba la calentaba desde adentro hacia afuera.

Por su parte, al ver el cuerpo de Arizona, Callie siempre se preguntaba cómo podría no haber tenido ni idea de su atracción por las mujeres durante tanto tiempo. La suave piel pálida de Arizona, sus suaves curvas, el rosa de sus pezones y el dominio exquisito de sus caderas, le quitaba el aliento a Callie cada vez. Y, francamente, la idea de no tener relaciones sexuales le pareció casi imposible.

-Eres hermosa, murmuró Callie. -Cada vez que te veo es como la primera vez. Hay un momento de shock en que me asombro de estar con alguien como tú.

Arizona, se sonrojó, pero Callie pudo ver que sus palabras eran muy bienvenidos. -Qué coincidencia. Yo estaba pensando en algo muy similar.

Callie hizo un gesto hacia la cama. -¿Quién quieres para el masaje en primer lugar? Callie quería que Arizona estableciera las reglas y esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

-¿Tú primero? Desnuda, Arizona, se arrodilló a los pies del colchón. -Acuéstate.

Arrastrándose a la mitad de la cama, Callie se posó sobre su estómago. Ella cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza, volviendo la cara hacia un lado para poder mirar hacia atrás a Arizona. Callie vio pasar la tormenta de emociones sobre el rostro de Arizona, mientras contemplaba en toda su extensión el cuerpo tendido de Callie.

-Está todo bien? Por la forma en que Arizona se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de su voz, Callie sabía que su mente se había ido a otra parte.

-Simplemente se me ocurrió que podría ser difícil para mí entrar en esa posición otra vez.

Por un momento, Callie no estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Entonces preguntó. -¿Quieres decir, sobre tú estómago?"

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno, tú no tienes que hacerlo, dijo Callie, rodando sobre su lado para que ella pudiera llegar a bajar y agarrar el pie de Arizona. Se alegró que Arizona hubiera compartido esa inquietud. Al sacar el tema, por lo menos Callie era consciente de que se trataba de un posible desencadenante. -Hay un montón de maneras de masaje.

-¿Te importaría estar su tú estómago?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Callie volvió a su posición. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos de nuevo con un suspiro relajado. Ella no quería hacer una gran cosa de este tema. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la calma y seguir el ejemplo de Arizona. -Estoy bien. Hay loción en mi mesita de noche.

Arizona, se inclinó sobre sus pechos desnudos rozando contra la parte posterior de Callie, y hurgó en el cajón brevemente antes de retirarse. Callie exhaló temblando cuando su calidez desapareció, extrañándola, luego soltó una bocanada de aire y se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Arizona comenzaron a frotar la loción en los músculos tensos de sus hombros.

-Maldita sea, bebé. Excavando, Arizona acarició con firmeza y Callie se derritió en su tacto. -Creo que necesitabas esto.

-Definitivamente sí, murmuró Callie en su almohada. Sus párpados se dejaron caer en el placer al ritmo de las suaves manos de Arizona. Luego Arizona se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Callie, presionando su centro tibio contra el culo de ella, y los ojos de Callie se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Está bien? Arizona preguntó, meciendo sus caderas suavemente contra la parte inferior de Callie. -Es más fácil para llegar a esos nudos que tienes desde esta posición.

Callie se encendió tan rápidamente que tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no voltearse para tomar a Arizona entre sus brazos. -Eso es perfecto.

Arizona, trabajó en silencio durante algún tiempo, metódicamente acariciando desde la parte superior de la espalda de Callie y recorrer toda la espalda hasta que los pulgares amasaron la parte superior de sus nalgas. Luego se sentó sobre los muslos de Callie, y se quedó masajeando la base de la columna vertebral de Callie durante mucho tiempo.

Al darse cuenta que Arizona podría estar esperando su permiso, Callie dijo: -Tócame donde quieras. Todo se siente bien.

Con eso a Arizona se le hizo más fácil, entonces comenzó a amasar y acariciar una nalga con cada mano. Callie se concentró en su respiración, tratando de no soltar el gemido desenfrenado que amenazaba con soltarse de su garganta. Oyó a Arizona luchando muy duro para mantener sus reacciones bajo control.

Haciendo su camino por las piernas de Callie, Arizona terminó con un masaje de pies, que dejó a Callie incapaz de reprimir un gemido de puro placer. Cuando sus manos dejaron el cuerpo de Callie, Callie frunció el ceño, sintiendo un frío insoportable por su ausencia.

-Date la vuelta. La voz gutural de Arizona envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Callie. -Ahora tu frente.

Callie obedeció. Inmediatamente Arizona arrastró su mirada por la longitud del cuerpo de Callie, provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran dolorosamente.

La lengua de Arizona se asomó y se humedeció los labios. -Me gusta tu frente.

-¿En parte por toda esa cosa de querer chicas con tetas grandes?, ¿verdad?.

-Exactamente. Moviendo sus manos recién humedecidas con la loción, y colocándolas para descansar sobre los hombros de Callie, Arizona, la tocó suavemente, poco a poco haciendo su camino pora trazar la pendiente de los pechos de Callie con los dedos. -¿Puedo tocar?

-Sí. Callie arqueó la espalda por el contacto de las manos de Arizona, quien llenó sus palmas con los montículos de de la carne. Se sentía tan bien que la tocaran de esa manera. Su piel era sumamente sensible, y pronto sus pezones erectos estaban doloridos por debajo de las palmas de Arizona.

-Nada de sexo, le susurró Arizona, como si ella quisiera recordarlo para sí misma.

Callie asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El toque de Arizona se sentía tan increíble que ella anhelaba cerrar los ojos y tapar todo, excepto la sensación de su tacto suave, pero eso significaría no mirar el rostro de Arizona. El amor y la confianza en los ojos de Arizona eran la mejor parte de toda la experiencia y Callie no quería perdérselo por nada.

Por último Arizona, se movió más abajo, rozando sus manos a través de la curva del vientre de Callie. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa cuando ella trazó la forma de ombligo de Callie con su dedo. -Probablemente debería detenerme aquí. O si no podría meterse en problemas.

Exhalando, Callie sabía que probablemente era una decisión sabia. -¿Ahora te toca, entonces?

-Mi turno. Arizona se trasladó a otro de Callie, lo que le permitió sentarse.

Callie pudo ver la indecisión de Arizona, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer a continuación. -¿Quieres empezar en su frente?

Arizona, se sonrojó. -No, eso está bien.

-Tú puedes simplemente sentarte y yo me siento detrás de ti. Callie le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Arizona, empujando suavemente. –Ponte delante de mí, mientras yo doy la vuelta

-No. Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, puso su rostro con esa expresión familiar de obstinada determinación. -No, yo quiero que me frotes la espalda. Y quiero que te acuestes sobre mí para ello. Ella volvió a respirar, esta vez más inestable. -¿Puedes colocarte a mi lado por un minuto? Vamos a ver cómo me siento antes de empezar?"

-Por supuesto. Callie estaba de su lado, plantando un codo para sostener la cabeza. -Tómate tu tiempo.

Con cautela, Arizona, se sentó en el colchón. Ella rodó sobre su estómago, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su almohada y apoyando la mejilla en su contra. Frente a Callie, ella tragó saliva, el pánico intermitente en sus ojos.

-No te dejes volver allí, dijo Callie en voz baja. Ella no tocó a Arizona, simplemente se colocó de tal forma que sus rostros quedaron a pulgadas de distancia. -Ahora estás a salvo. Estás conmigo. Y nadie va a hacer nada que tú no quieres. Te lo prometo.

Intermitente, Arizona susurró: -Yo sé.

-Dime cuando estés lista para que te toque. Si quieres probar otra cosa, me lo puedes decir también. Esto se supone que es para hacerte sentir bien. Eso es todo lo que yo quiero hacerte hacen sentir bien.

Arizona, cerró los ojos brevemente y luego los abrió. -Usa tu mano para tocar mi espalda. Sólo un poco al principio.

Sin cambiar de posición, Callie roció un poco de loción en la palma de su mano con cuidado lo colocó en el centro de la espalda de Arizona. La frotó con círculos lentos, observando el rostro de Arizona para detectar cualquier signo de malestar. Todo lo que veía era placer y confort. -¿Te gusta eso? Callie murmuró, en aras de la comunicación.

-Oh, sí. Arizona, se retorció un poco bajo su tacto. Trata ahora con las dos manos.

Callie se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Arizona, torciendo la parte superior del cuerpo para poder cubrir la extensión de la espalda delgada de Arizona con las dos manos. Extendiendo los dedos hacia fuera, mantuvo el contacto suave y viendo en todo momento la cara de Arizona y el cuerpo para comprobar su reacción. Arizona exhalaba, la mirada clavada en el rostro de Callie.

-Esto se siente maravilloso. Los hombros de Arizona se relajaron visiblemente. -No puedo recordar la última vez que me has tocado así.

Tampoco podía Callie. Aumentó la presión de sus manos, pasando los pulgares suavemente en la espalda de Arizona y lo que provocó un sonido de placer que hizo temblar a Callie. Lo he extrañado

-Al igual que yo. Arizona movió las caderas muy ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en la cama. –Tú puedes ir más bajo. Estoy bien.

Callie dejó sus manos a la deriva por la parte inferior, sin cambiar de posición. Ella no creía que fuera una buena idea ir a horcajadas sobre Arizona y hacer que se sintiera atrapada de alguna forma. Esperaba que Arizona estuviera de acuerdo y que ella no le pidiera empujar ese límite en particular. -La forma femenina realmente pone al hombre en vergüenza, dijo Callie mientras trazaba la curva de las caderas de Arizona con la punta de los dedos. -No estoy segura de que alguna vez me hubiera dado cuanta, hasta la primera vez que te vi desnuda.

-Tú me haces feliz, Calliope. Y, en efecto, Callie podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

-Bueno. Me gusta hacer eso. Renuente a ir más al sur, sin embargo, Callie alisó sus manos por los lados de Arizona, apenas acariciando la curva de sus pechos. Callie se quedó inmóvil de inmediato y se alejó. -Lo siento, dijo Callie a toda prisa. -Yo no estaba pensando.

Cuando Arizona había compartido su historia la otra noche, Callie había escuchado tanto como su pareja y como mujer y no podía imaginar el sufrimiento de este tipo de violación. La idea de estar atrapada boca abajo, mientras que sus pechos eran manoseados horrorizaba a Callie, la imagen era tan degradante que no podía creer que Arizona no recordara su reacción visceral al haberla tocado de esa manera. Sabiendo que acababa de hacer la cosa equivocada en el momento equivocado, Callie esperó la lluvia radiactiva.

Ventanas de la nariz de Arizona estallaron cuando ella exhaló lentamente. -Estoy bien ahora. Te lo prometo.

-¿Quieres seguir adelante?. Callie tomó una respiración profunda. Sabiendo que hacerle demasiado caso a este lapso pequeño, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Si Arizona no quería que ella se detuviera, ella no lo haría. -Dime qué hacer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, murmuró, -Sólo tienes que ir a un lugar diferente. Baja.

Callie roció más loción en sus manos, frotándolas para calentar su piel antes de colocar las palmas justo por encima de culo firme de Arizona. Vacilante, ella se deslizó hacia abajo con mucha cautela hasta que tuvo una nalga en la palma de cada mano. Esta era sin duda una de las más audaces caricias que ella había dado a Arizona desde la violación. La sensación de la suave piel de Arizona, inflamó su lujuria y agitó nerviosamente una ansiedad profunda en el estómago de Callie.

Arizona, se quejó. -Eso es bueno.

Así que Callie siguió su camino, frotando y apretando los músculos tensos, trazando la forma femenina de Arizona con los dedos. Mientras Arizona se relajaba separando sus muslos, aliviada. Callie luchaba por ignorar la mirada ocasional a los labios de color rosa negra, el embriagador aroma de la excitación evidente de Arizona. Pero dentro de ella se emocionó al saber que Arizona estaba encendida. A pesar de que significaba que tenía que trabajar más duro para no conectar este masaje con el sexo, también era un claro indicio de que Arizona ya no se sentía incómoda con su posición postrada.

Después de pasar unos minutos escuchando los gemidos satisfechos de la garganta de Arizona, Callie se trasladó hasta las pantorrillas. Ella se aseguró de golpear todos los grupos musculares, terminando con un masaje de pies más profundo de lo que había sido capaz de entregar en el sofá. Una vez terminado, se sentó y miró la cara de Arizona por alguna señal de que quería seguir adelante.

-¿Te importaría ponerte de frente para mi ahora?

El corazón de Callie fue golpeado con una alegría nerviosa. -Eso sería genial.

Arizona, dio la vuelta, revelando los pezones duros como piedras y su recortada mata de vello púbico, Callie pensó en silencio. Hasta el momento, incluso con un par de posibles momentos de disparo, esto había ido bien. Arizona parecía tan prudente, al no presionarla demasiado. Pero el propósito de este ejercicio era recuperar la comodidad con el cuerpo del otro. Callie se preguntó si Arizona querría que ella le tocara los pechos. Ella no lo había hecho desde la violación.

-¿Por dónde debo empezar? Callie se frotó otra porción de crema entre sus manos.

Arizona, agarró a Callie por las muñecas y colocó las manos de ella sobre sus hombros. Callie acarició con los dedos pulgares los músculos de Arizona, sonriendo a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Coincidiendo en su sonrisa, Arizona repentinamente arrastró las manos de Callie hacia abajo hasta que cubrió los pechos. Callie se quedó inmóvil, buscando la cara de Arizona, para adivinar sí existía algún vestigio de ansiedad.

-Toca, dijo Arizona. Ella quitó sus manos, dejando a Callie por su cuenta. Los pezones turgentes se asomaron en el centro de la palma de la mano de Callie, sin duda dolorosamente sensibles, y Callie con mucho cuidado pasó las yemas de los dedos arriba y luego por las laderas de los pechos de Arizona.

-¿Te gusta? Callie deslizó ambos pulgares alrededor de la curva inferior de los senos de Arizona, mientras sentía a su propio corazón palpitar dentro de sus pecho. -Tú recordarás decir "unicornio" si quieres que me detenga, ¿verdad?

Arizona se echó a reír, aliviando los temores de Callie. -Voy a recordarlo. He echado de menos tener tus manos sobre mí, Calliope. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Callie mantuvo sus manos sobre los pechos de Arizona, manteniendo su contacto no sexual tanto como fuera posible, pero sin rehuirle, al mismo tiempo, el deseo que sentía por su pareja. -Vamos a tener que hacer esto más a menudo, entonces.

Sonriendo brillantemente, Arizona, dijo: -Sí, por favor.

No queriendo quedarse demasiado tiempo en una zona erógena, obviamente, Callie pronto se llevó las manos a la curva ligera del estómago de Arizona. Sus ojos se perdieron entre las piernas de Arizona, admirando una buena visión de su vagina.

-Quizá la próxima vez puedas besarme ahí, murmuró Arizona ronca. Se pasó una mano entre sus piernas, riéndose cuando la mandíbula de Callie se tensó.

Callie echó su mirada para encontrarse con Arizona. -Tal vez. Ella se sentó sobre los talones, de acuerdo con la evaluación anterior de Arizona ese era un punto de parada seguro. -Probablemente sea bueno parar ahora.

Arizona, le dirigió una sonrisa con hoyuelos. -Mujer inteligente.

-Eso me han dicho. Callie se acostó al lado de Arizona, completamente a gusto con la idea de permanecer desnuda durante un tiempo. Tal vez incluso toda la noche, si Arizona lo queria. -¿Cuanto quieres apostar que vamos a obtener una A en esa tarea?

-A-plus, dijo Arizona. -Esta fue una buena manera de pasar una noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Callie suspiró con satisfacción.

-Fue mejor que el sexo no estuviera sobre la mesa, creo. Arizona remontó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Callie. –Ha hecho que sea más fácil relajarse y dejar que las cosas sucedan.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Y fue bueno... meterme en esa posición otra vez, y sentirme tan en control de lo que estaba pasando. Saber que nada malo iba a pasar si yo me entregaba a ti. Arizona, con los ojos brillantes, disminuyó la distancia entre ellas y besó el lugar donde el pulgar había estado. –Facilita el hacerme vulnerable, para disfrutar de tus manos, y no tener miedo de lo que está por venir.

-Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo, cariño. Mi trabajo es protegerte. Callie besó una vez más a Arizona, barriendo con su lengua la boca de ella, suficiente para dar a conocer su deseo, pero sin iniciar nada más. -Y estoy feliz de darte un masaje en cualquier momento. Simplemente pregunta.

-Lo recordaré. Arizona se mordió el labio, vaciló un momento y luego rodó sobre su costado para quedar a espaldas a Callie. Acercándose hacia atrás, Arizona, apretó la parte inferior en la entrepierna de Callie. Luego llegó a la espalda y capturó su muñeca, tirando de su brazo alrededor de la cintura, alentando a Callie a estrecharla con fuerza.

Esta era la primera vez que habían adoptado esa posición desde la noche de la violación. Era difícil creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, pero Callie sabía que era verdad aunque sólo fuera porque abrazar a Arizona de esta manera se sentía extraño ahora. Después de la primera mala reacción de Arizona, parecía no querer volver a intentarlo, tal vez simplemente por no querer hacer algo que sabía que podría causar molestias, mientras trabajaba para reconstruir la confianza. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Callie contuvo el aliento y esperó a ver cómo iba a reaccionar Arizona ahora, ante el abrazo familiar.

Arizona, sollozó, y luego los hombros empezaron a temblar. Antes de que Callie pudiera retroceder, Arizona, la cogió del brazo con fuerza, como para impedirle hacer nada precipitado. -Estas son lágrimas de felicidad, susurró Arizona. -No te atrevas a moverte.

Confiando en la alegría que escuchó en la voz de Arizona, Callie extendió sus dedos sobre el estómago desnudo de Arizona y la acunó cerca. -Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

_A partir de esta semana, la publicación de cada capítulo de esta historia se hará los días martes o los días miércoles, dependiendo del día de la semana en que publique el capítulo del nuevo fanfiction en español "Epidemia"_


	14. Chapter 14

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XIV**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

Advertencia:

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

Arizona, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, mirando hacia abajo a la sala de operaciones donde Callie estaba terminando una cirugía de reemplazo de cartílago innovador aplicando algo de bioingeniería. La mirada de Callie ardía de emoción mientras ella trabajaba. Era evidente que al estar a punto de completar un procedimiento experimental que tenía todos los indicios de éxito, sus manos se movían con seguridad y precisión. Las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos dejaban ver la sonrisa hermosa que llevaba debajo de su máscara.

Bajando la voz para que nadie pudiera oírla en la galería llena de gente, Arizona, le susurró al oído a Teddy: -Ella es tan caliente

Teddy resopló en voz baja. -Abajo, chica.

-En serio. Arizona, apretó los muslos y trató de no cambiar de posición en su asiento. -Dime que no es el cirujano ortopédico más sexy que has visto nunca.

-Puede ser.

Arizona le dio una mirada de soslayo a Teddy. -Ella lo es, totalmente, y tú lo sabes

Riendo, Teddy murmuró: -¿Tú siempre te pones así cuando miras su trabajo?

-No siempre, de vez en cuando. Ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano, Arizona, se centró en Callie. Estaba cosiendo ahora, brillando con un evidente sentido de logro. -¡Dios, yo la quiero!

Teddy se acercó más. -¿Es raro si digo que me gusta verte así?

Arizona, se echó a reír. -No. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. -A veces yo la arrastraba a una sala de guardia después de una operación así. Hay algo acerca de verla ser impresionante que realmente provoca esto en mí.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto para sala de guardia hoy? Ella ha sido más que impresionante por más de cinco horas consecutivas.

Arizona estaba muy consciente de cómo las cosas no eran más así de simples. Su relación sexual con Callie no estaba todavía al punto de lo que habían estado antes del ataque, y todas las interacciones que tenían todavía estaba cuidadosamente negociadas, casi como siguiendo un guión. Los encuentros espontáneos simplemente no habían ocurrido. Desde hace varias semanas Arizona imaginaba que tal vez eso nunca volvería a suceder. Pero esta tarde, en el filo del final de la cirugía increíble de Callie, Arizona, no quería nada más que vivir el momento y satisfacer su necesidad de volver a conectarse con su pareja.

Hoy era un día en que los recuerdos del ataque fueron relegados a la periferia de su conciencia, generando sólo la felicidad que le provocaban las breves reflexiones de lo mucho mejor que ella se estaba sintiendo, y el alivio de tener días buenos ahora. Eso parecía digno de celebración.

-Tal vez, murmuró en voz baja Arizona. -Sería refrescante usar una sala de guardia para algo más que para descansar

En ese momento, Callie alzó la mirada hacia la galería y se encontró con la de Arizona, y su mirada fue tan ardiente que hizo que las piernas de Arizona se debilitaran por la anticipación. Teddy se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un trabajo lamentable para cubrir una risita. -Ella definitivamente se ve que está para eso.

Arizona, levantó una ceja y entregó a Callie la sonrisa más alegre que pudo. -¿Tú crees? -le preguntó a Teddy.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Tal vez, entonces, dijo Arizona, siguiendo con la mirada a Callie mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa. -Dios sabe que ambas lo necesitamos

Teddy le dio un suave apretón en la rodilla. -Dale a Callie mis felicitaciones cuando la veas, ¿de acuerdo? Si no la nominan para el Harper Avery este año, me va a dar algo.

-Yo se lo diré. Cuando Callie salió de la sala de operaciones, Arizona, se puso de pie. Era posible que ella estuviera a punto de tomar una mala decisión. Su vida sexual había sido tan frágil últimamente que ponerla en el lugar de trabajo parecía aún más inadecuado que de costumbre. Pero ¿qué era más normal que jugar en una sala de guardia? En un día en que ella se sentía tan fuerte, incluso positiva, sintiendo esa normalidad que Arizona tanto anhelaba. Tal vez Callie también. -¿Hablamos más tarde?

-Que se diviertan, dijo Teddy.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, dijo, -Oh, lo haré.

#

Consciente de que Callie siempre se duchaba después de las cirugías que duraban más de cuatro horas, Arizona, fue directamente al vestuario, con la esperanza de encontrarlo vacio. Su estómago se agitaba con la excitación nerviosa ante la perspectiva de la proposición que le haría a Callie, incluso cuando se preparó ante la posibilidad de un rechazo. El triunfo en una cirugía siempre ponía a Callie caliente, pero no se habían enganchado en el hospital desde que reanudaron su relación física. Invitar a Callie a una sala de guardia bien podría ser otro caso de Arizona, empujándolas demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

La única manera de averiguarlo era preguntando. Arizona, se prometió que no lo tomaría como algo personal si Callie la rechazaba. En teoría, al menos.

Arizona, entró en el vestuario, encantada de encontrarlo solo. El sonido del agua y el canto hermoso de Callie atrajo a Arizona hacia las duchas. Cuando llegó a la única plaza ocupada, Arizona, se inclinó y miró debajo de la cortina. Las uñas de los pies pintadas de color azul evidenciaban la presencia de Callie, aunque su voz ya lo hacía.

-Calliope. Arizona, se tapó la boca cuando Callie jadeó con fuerza por la sorpresa obvia. -Lo siento, cariño. No fue mi intención asustarte

Callie se rió con voz temblorosa. -No, me alegro de que estés aquí. Yo estaba pensando en ti.

Arizona, se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Mirando hacia la cortina azul, deseando poder ver las curvas desnudas de Callie, dijo, -¿En serio?, tú acabas de hacer algo totalmente increíble, algo que podría definir tu carrera en el quirófano, y estabas pensando en mí? Ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que Callie no podía verla. -No estoy segura de que me lo pueda creer.

La cortina de la ducha se echó hacia atrás y Callie se asomó, capturando la mirada de Arizona con una gran sonrisa. -Créelo. Vi la mirada que me diste cuando yo estaba cosiendo. ¿Cómo podría no estar pendiente de ti por eso?

Animada por su coquetería juguetona, Arizona acercó su rostro al de Callie, por lo que sus labios casi se tocaron. –Me atrapaste.

-Sí, lo hice. Callie capturó la boca de Arizona en un beso lento, profundo luego se apartó, tenía los ojos brillantes. Luego desapareció detrás de la cortina de la ducha, dejando a Arizona con el dolor de querer más.

-Me gustó.

-Bien.

Arizona, bajó la voz en caso de que alguien más hubiera entrado al vestuario. -Debido a que en realidad estaba esperando robarte unos minutos cuando hayas terminado aquí… Para una consulta.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?. La voz de Callie bajó una octava. Aunque Arizona no podía ver la cara de Callie, sabía exactamente lo que ese tono significaba. -¿Qué tipo de consulta?

Si Arizona, lo había dudado antes, ella definitivamente ya no lo hacía. El interés de Callie sonó alto y claro. -La clase completa, espero… Arizona, hizo una pausa. …-Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto.

Callie exhaló con fuerza suficiente como para hacerse oír por encima del golpeteo del agua. -Por supuesto, Dra. Robbins. ¿Sería tan amable de darme un par limpio de matorrales?

Sonriendo, Arizona, se enderezó e hizo un baile privado de alegría. Tal vez la espontaneidad no estaba fuera de su alcance. -Seguro, Dra. Torres.

Arizona, fue al casillero de Callie, tomó un par de oscuros matorrales azules y a continuación fue corriendo de nuevo a la cabina de la ducha mientras Callie cerraba el agua. Sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor del borde de la cortina de la ducha y Arizona se mordió el labio, tentada por la idea de que sólo una fina capa de plástico la separaba de la hermosa vista de Calliope Torres. "Plástico estúpido".

-¿Estamos solas aquí? Callie le susurró.

-Sí.

Callie abrió la cortina de la ducha, dejando al descubierto las curvas suaves color canela cubiertas con pequeñas gotas de agua. La vista de sus pezones casi dolorosamente erectos, enviaron una sacudida de dolor simpático al clítoris de Arizona. El corazón de Arizona se disparó al ver a Callie así, luego se estabilizó cuando ella simplemente agarró los matorrales con sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Estás bien? Callie la cubrió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tratando de controlarme a mí misma en el trabajo. Digamos que tú no haces que sea fácil comportarse.

-¿Quién dijo que tienes que comportarte? Los ojos de Callie se oscurecieron mientras barría su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Arizona. Ella se vistió con los matorrales, claramente exagerando sus movimientos para el beneficio de Arizona. -Nunca comportarse en el trabajo te había importado. No hay ninguna razón para que tengas que cambiar ahora.

La cirugía había levantado el ánimo de Callie, obviamente. Estaba tan relajada y confiada, como Arizona, no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Pero era más que una simple subida de adrenalina post-quirúrgica. Arizona, tenía la sensación de que su tarea en la intimidad estaba empezando a dar sus frutos. Callie ya no parecía asustada a la hora de expresar su deseo. Eso hizo que Arizona se sintiera doblemente comprometida para concentrarse en pequeños pasos de bebé.

-Hemos avanzado mucho, pero todavía estamos haciendo lo necesario para encontrar nuestro camino de regreso, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -No quiero forzar demasiado, realmente no lo hago. Pero después de verte patear el culo ahí, yo no puedo dejar de querer empujar un poco.

Callie salió de la ducha y atrajo a Arizona en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Al pulsar un suave beso en el cuello de Arizona, le susurró: -Estoy de acuerdo. Yo no creo que debamos hacer el amor en el hospital. No al principio. Pero si lo que estás proponiendo es algo como acariciarnos duro en una sala de guardia, estoy dentro.

La frase "acariciar duro" nunca había sonado tan sexy. -Sí. Eso.

-Bien, porque si no me besas pronto, voy a explotar. Callie se colocó sus zapatos en un tiempo récord, a continuación, tomó la mano de Arizona, y la guió para salir de los vestuarios y dirigirse hacia los atestados pasillos del hospital

Algunos de sus colegas estudiaron sus manos unidas a su paso, pero en ese momento a Arizona poco podría importarle lo que ellos pensaran. Ella sólo quería estar con Callie. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de guardia de la planta de cirugía, Arizona, dijo, -Echa un vistazo, luego contuvo el aliento mientras Callie giraba el picaporte y asomaba la cabeza en el interior.

-Vacío. Callie condujo a Arizona dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

Arizona, agarró la parte delantera de la bata de Callie con las dos manos y la hizo girar, empujándola contra la puerta. Dio la vuelta a la cerradura con una mano, y la otra la acurrucó detrás del cuello de Callie para atraerla en un beso profundo.

Callie gimió con tal fuerza que cualquier persona que pasara frente a la puerta no tendría ninguna duda acerca de lo que estaban haciendo. Arizona, se rió en la boca de Callie, rompiendo su beso mientras luchaba contra un ataque repentino de risa. Junto a las cuestiones de autoridad, su lapsus ocasionales de risa incontrolable, que se disparaban al azar era un rasgo de su personalidad que Arizona desearía cambiar. Siempre le pareció que sucedía en los momentos más inoportunos. Pero por alguna razón, el sonido de placer de Callie le provocó la histeria de carácter temporal.

Después de haber arruinado un momento muy caliente, Arizona, esperó ver la frustración en los ojos de Callie, pero el amor puro que vio en el rostro de ella calmó sus risitas y calentó sus entrañas de la manera más increíble. -Realmente te amo, dijo Callie con ternura, mientras atrapó de nuevo la boca de Arizona en un beso más lento, más suave. Luego se apartó y sonriendo, le dijo: -Eres una gran idiota

Arizona, casi se derritió con el insulto cariñoso que utilizó Callie. No había oído nada tan bruscamente afectuoso en las últimas semanas. Eso significaba que estaban de vuelta. Este era un momento que podrían haber tenido docenas de veces antes de la violación. Ahora, nuevamente se sentía cómodo y no tan cargado de tensión como en sus últimos encuentros, finalmente parecían relajadas plenamente con la presencia de la otra. Lo que hizo que Arizona no deseara más que empujar a Callie en la litera inferior y tomarla en ese mismo momento.

Pero eso no era lo que habían acordado.

Con la inspiración en sus sesiones de terapia, Arizona inhaló, para ordenar sus pensamientos, y luego exhaló, dispuesta a hablar en voz alta. -La Dra. Watson sugiere establecer límites al principio de un encuentro sexual que tendremos que respetar. Ella dijo que es una manera de construir confianza. Para estar seguras de que nada de lo que va a suceder no se pueda manejar

Callie le disparó con una sonrisa agradecida. -¿Tienes algunos límites en mente?

-Los tengo. Arizona, estaba de acuerdo en que una sala de guardia no era el lugar para ir todo el camino, pero sí no podía tocar la piel desnuda de Callie, seguro podría estallar. Más que lista para llegar a la segunda base, dijo, -La parte superior de los matorrales fuera. Mantener los pantalones. Tú en la cama, abajo. Yo, arriba de ti.

Callie se quedó boquiabierta. -Esa podría ser la cosa más caliente que he escuchado.

-Me alegra que pienses así. Arizona, caminó hacia atrás con Callie hasta que llegaron al lado de la cama litera. -¿Eso significa que aceptas esos términos?

En lugar de responder, Callie tiró de su bata sobre su cabeza y la arrojó por la habitación. A la vista de los gloriosos pechos desnudos de Callie, Arizona, dejó escapar un gemido silencioso. Y pensó que los límites no serían nada fáciles de respetar.

Las manos de Callie derivaron hasta el dobladillo de la camisa del matorral de Arizona. -¿Puedo?

-Más te vale. Arizona, levantó los brazos y permitió que Callie le sacara la camisa sobre su cabeza, dejándola en un sostén blanco sedoso. La decepción cruzó el rostro de Callie, pero se desvaneció de inmediato cuando Arizona, llevó sus manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, arrojándolo al suelo.

Acercándose, Callie tomó a Arizona en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Arizona, cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación de los pechos desnudos de Callie contra los suyos. Ella acarició con sus uñas toda la longitud de la espalda de Callie, deleitándose con el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo por el toque burlón.

-Yo estaba muy orgullosa de ti allí, murmuró Arizona. Ella enlazó sus manos en la base de la columna vertebral de Callie, presionando sus caderas juntas. –Estuviste impresionante.

Callie acunó la nuca de Arizona, tirando de ella en un beso apasionado que de inmediato las puso a gemir a ambas. Ya fuera por el resultado de sus sesiones de terapia conjuntas, el establecimiento de límites, o simplemente la adrenalina de una cirugía exitosa, Callie estaba más asertiva de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas. Se sentía increíble.

Alejándose de la boca de Callie con un grito ahogado, Arizona, dijo, -A la Cama. Ahora.

Callie se lanzó en la litera de abajo, rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los brazos, invitando a Arizona. -Ven aquí. Te echo de menos.

Arizona se subió a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Callie. Inmediatamente, bajó su boca a la curva de su seno, lamiendo todo el camino hacia la punta. Arizona tomó el pezón erecto entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente. Jadeando, Callie se aferró a las caderas de Arizona, manteniéndolas en su lugar mientras el placer le hizo arquear su espalda.

Liberando el pezón de Callie suavemente, Arizona, le susurró: -¿Todavía estás bien?

-Fantástico.

Arizona dio un beso a la otra mama de Callie, reduciendo el pezón y endureciéndolo con la palma de su lengua. La respiración de Callie se aceleró y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado con un gemido ahogado. Esto era una tortura, pura y simple. Arizona podía ver el placer y el dolor grabado en la cara de Callie. Fugazmente, Arizona, se preguntó sí estarían demasiado cerca del borde de sus límites en caso de que Callie le hiciera lo mismo. Casi esperaba que Callie sólo lo hiciera sin haber sido invitada.

-Joder. Callie abrió la boca y se estremeció, deslizando sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Arizona. -Se siente increíble

Arizona, sonrió alrededor del pezón de Callie. Luego se sentó, inclinándose ligeramente para no golpearse la cabeza contra la litera de arriba. Ella sonrió con Callie, emocionada por la familiaridad entre ellas. –Tú eres increíble

Las manos de Callie acariciaban suavemente el estómago desnudo de Arizona. Arizona podría ver la pregunta en sus ojos, y el deseo. -¿Puedo tocar tus senos?

Arizona, se mordió el labio inferior. -Realmente me gustaría eso.

-Eres tan hermosa, murmuró Callie, deslizando sus manos para cubrir los pechos de Arizona. Frotó las palmas de las manos en los pezones sensibles, con una sonrisa cuando Arizona contuvo el aliento. -¿Eso se siente bien?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona, se inclinó y remontó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior de Callie. Callie levantó la cabeza e inició otro beso, apretando con suavidad a Arizona. La caricia envió una onda de choque de placer entre las piernas de Arizona, tan fuerte que movió las caderas contra Callie en un esfuerzo instintivo para mantenerlo en marcha. Callie cambió la posición de sus manos, de modo que pudo acariciar con sus pulgares los pezones de Arizona, incrementando la excitación de ella a un nivel sorprendentemente alto.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Arizona acercó sus labios a la oreja de Callie. -Tú haces que me ponga tan caliente, Calliope. Ella movió las caderas de nuevo, gimiendo por la fricción deliciosa que ella creó con el movimiento sutil.

Callie levantó la pierna y presionó entre las piernas de Arizona, y luego dejó caer las manos en las caderas de ella, apretando para animarla a seguir presionando en su contra. -Estás caliente.

Plantando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Callie, Arizona, se quedó mirando sus ojos oscuros y ardientes mientras subía en el muslo de Callie. Ella debería dejarlo, pero se sentía demasiado bien. De pronto sus límites parecieron tontos y arbitrarios, y tan condenadamente incómodos.

Apretando los dientes, Arizona calmó su cuerpo. Ella respiró hondo para calmarse y trató de fundamentar. Callie contaba con ella para mantener su palabra. Las cosas eran todavía provisionales como para que Arizona tuviera la idea de nuevo de ir demasiado lejos.

Callie frunció el ceño. -¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy bastante segura de que me vendría si sigo haciendo eso.

Ablandando la expresión de su rostro, Callie flexionó los dedos en las caderas de Arizona. -¿Por qué?, ¿sería eso algo malo?

-Pensé que sería una violación de nuestros límites previamente acordados. Arizona, sonrió brillantemente, con cuidado para no dejar que Callie viera lo difícil que le resultaba detenerse en realidad. -Al ver que yo fui quien puso en primer lugar nuestros límites para este encuentro.

Callie sacudió la cabeza, tocando la mejilla de Arizona. Luego comenzó a jugar con un mechón del cabello de Arizona con ternura, como si probara su reacción. -Si piensas que puedes venir, quiero que lo hagas. Quiero sentirte.

Emocionada por el amor en los ojos de Callie, Arizona, se sentó en sus antebrazos, enmarcando la cara de Callie con las manos. -¿En serio?

Callie volvió a las caderas de Arizona, tirando con fuerza contra su muslo en alto. –Justo como esto... Levantando la cabeza, ella capturó la boca de Arizona en un beso caliente. Arizona se separó para susurrar: -No te detengas.

Teniendo en cuenta el permiso, el ardor de Arizona aumentó. Ella apretó con sus puños las sábanas al lado de la cabeza de Callie, desesperada por encontrar el ritmo mientras volvió a su movimiento de balanceo. Moverse de esa manera la hacía sentir como una adolescente en celo. Ella no estaba segura de que alguna vez hubiera llegado al orgasmo así, simplemente por desgaste en contra de una mujer antes, pero había algo tan decadente, tan delicioso en la idea de usar el cuerpo de Callie así, que el solo pensamiento casi la empujó sobre el borde.

Callie rompió el beso, mordisqueando la parte baja de la mandíbula de Arizona. Sus manos bajaban para acariciar a la ligera la parte inferior de Arizona. -Te amo tanto.

-Te amo, gimió Arizona. Quería cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo, decidida a no romper su mirada compartida. Mirando fijamente el rostro de Callie, Arizona, jadeaba ferozmente por la necesidad inesperada enroscada en lo profundo de su vientre. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella ansiaba los dedos de Callie en su interior. Era la primera vez desde la violación que ella había deseado realmente la penetración y la fuerza del deseo de Callie en su interior, le envió una sacudida eléctrica que fue directamente hacía su núcleo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando diera ese paso, pero el sólo hecho de saber que ella lo quería provocó un oleaje de emoción dentro de su pecho.

Callie sacudió la cabeza. -No llores.

-Lagrimas felices. Arizona, besó de nuevo a Callie, acelerando el paso. Podía sentir los pezones erectos de Callie apremiantes en sus propios pechos sensibles, y esa estimulación fue suficiente para enviar a Arizona al temblor, y con el, al orgasmo. Enhebrando sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Callie, Arizona, la sostuvo mientras sacudió sus caderas contra el muslo de Callie, aprovechando hasta el último bit de placer posible.

Cuando se calmó, Arizona, se derrumbó sobre Callie, respirando con dificultad. Callie rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Arizona y la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando dulcemente frases en español en su oído. Arizona no entendía ni una palabra, pero no lo necesitaba.

-¿Estás bien?. Callie le susurró.

-Estoy impresionante. Eso fue un eufemismo. Arizona, se sentía sin hueso, totalmente ligera. Lo cual no quería decir que ella no iba a querer dejar de jugar. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Callie con una sonrisa seductora. -¿Cómo estás?

-Excitada... Callie se echó a reír, …-Y algo más.

Arizona abrió la boca para responder cuando el ruido terrible del pitido de su localizador cortó la quietud del momento. -No, dijo Arizona con firmeza. -De ninguna manera.

-Cuéntame. Callie le dio una palmadita suave a Arizona en el trasero. -Mira quién es.

Quejándose, Arizona, salió de Callie y buscó en la pila de ropa en el suelo hasta llegar a su ruidoso buscapersonas. Era un 911. En la fosa. Por supuesto. -Maldita sea.

-¿Te tienes que ir?

Sonriendo en tono de disculpa, Arizona, dijo: -Sí. Lo siento mucho.

-Hey, yo lo entiendo. Callie cruzó sus brazos bajo la cabeza y vio como Arizona, se colocaba su ropa de nuevo. -No te preocupes, no puede haber llegado, pero estoy completamente satisfecha.

-¿Sí? Arizona, se inclinó sobre Callie, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. -Yo también. Completamente.

-Esto continuará?

-Absolutamente.

-Bien. Callie se sentó y agarró el corpiño del bolsillo de sus pantalones de matorral, atrayéndola hacia ella. -Ven a verme cuando hayas terminado. Tal vez podamos tomar una copa, si las estrellas se alinean y nuestros horarios lo permiten.

Encontrar oportunidades para conectarse en el trabajo era siempre un reto, pero Arizona estaba decidida a tomar a Callie en eso. Ambos habían tomado largos turnos extras de trabajo para esa noche y no serían capaces de volver a casa durante por lo menos las próximas diez horas. -Lo haré.

-Te veré más tarde?

-Más tarde. Colocándose los zapatos, Arizona, caminó hacia la puerta y saludó. -Adiós.

#

Callie se dirigía hacia la fosa después que Arizona se había ido, y sonrió cuando vio a Mark tomando notas en una historia en la estación de las enfermeras. Ella se le acercó y miró por encima del hombro, no tanto porque quería ver lo que estaba escribiendo, sino porque sabía que él lo odiaba. Molestar a Mark era siempre muy divertido cuando estaba de buen humor.

-Torres, dijo Mark graciosamente. Luego de cerrar la historia miró hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. –Es evidente que te ves de suerte hoy.

Sorprendida de que podía leerla tan bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba todavía firmemente apretada por la energía sexual acumulada, Callie resopló y sacudió la cabeza. -Cállate.

Cristina se acercó al mostrador, depositando una historia a lado de Callie. –Sea por lo que sea, él tiene razón. Se encontró con la mirada de Callie, esbozando una sonrisa que duró el tiempo suficiente para que Callie pudiera detectarla antes de que se extinguiera. -Por lo general yo diría algo despectivo o insultante, pero hoy sólo voy a decir felicitaciones.

Callie se movió incómoda. De una manera simpática, Cristina siempre lograba hacer sentir un poco incómoda a Callie. -Ok.

Marcos golpeó el hombro de Callie. –Yo secundo eso.

Sin querer confirmar o negar, Callie dijo: -Lo que sea.

-Creo que Robbins tenía un poco de arrogancia en su paso justo ahora. Marcos le dio una amplia sonrisa. -Bien por ti.

Callie miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo de esa arrogancia.

-Ella estaba trasladando a un niño para cirugía. Accidente de coche. Cristina hizo una mueca. –Mala cosa.

No era exactamente la mejor manera de pasar su resplandor, pero Arizona era un profesional. Callie se aclaró la garganta, decidida a concentrar su mente de nuevo en el trabajo también. -¿Tienes algo que pueda mirar?

Como si convocados por sus palabras, las puertas de emergencia donde llegaban las ambulancias se abrieron y Owen Hunt entró corriendo en el interior empujando una camilla cuyo ocupante rugía de dolor. Owen realizó una búsqueda con sus ojos en el área hasta que su mirada se posó en Callie. -Torres. Tengo dos piernas rotas aquí en mal estado.

Callie se echó a correr para reunirse con Owen, igualando su ritmo a medida que ruedas de la camilla se dirigían hacia una sala de examen. El paciente era un hombre que parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años, vestido con pantalones vaqueros rasgados, con sangre y sin camisa. Las piernas en "mal estado" era un eufemismo. El hueso blanco astillado sobresalía a través de un desgarro en el dril de algodón que cubría la pierna izquierda del hombre, en la rodilla. La pierna derecha estaba doblada en un ángulo antinatural, los pantalones empapados de sangre en la parte más alta del muslo. El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en una horrible mueca, apretando sus dientes entre sí por el dolor. El sudor resbalaba por su cara pálida.

Todo lo demás se escabulló cuando Callie entró en el modo de cirujano. Ella cortó el resto de sus pantalones vaqueros, deseosa de examinar la gravedad de la ruptura. Aunque se necesitarían los rayos X para confirmar, el instinto le decía a Callie que iba a requerir una cirugía extensa para reparar y fijar sus piernas. Callie miró a Owen y se dio cuenta de los hombres de policía uniformados parados al fondo, viéndolos trabajar.

-¿Qué pasó?, Callie le preguntó a uno de los policías.

El oficial dio un paso adelante, un joven moreno con ojos grandes. -La licencia de conducir dice que su nombre es Colin Thomas. Parece que entró al apartamento de una niña y luego saltó por la ventana del cuarto piso, según las declaraciones tomadas en el lugar de los hechos, el sujeto cayó de la ventana de una habitación donde estaba violando a una chica, cuando el hermano de la chica llegó al apartamento y lo descubrió, parece que Colin Thomas decidió probar suerte con el pavimento en lugar de enfrentar el hermano comprensiblemente enojado.

Las manos de Callie dejaron de moverse cuando ella reaccionó a las palabras del policía. Quién era este hombre, lo que había hecho, no podía importarle. No como su médico. Ella había tomado un juramento y eso significaba que tenía el deber de preservar la vida humana siempre que fuera posible. Que él era un violador, que había tomado a una pobre chica tal como alguien había tomado a Arizona, no debería impedirle tratarlo. No podía

Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Torres. Hunt no la había mirado a los ojos. ¿Lo vas a limpiar?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Callie se centró a sí misma y se enfocó en la tarea que tenía al frente. Dos piernas rotas. Sangrando. ¿Y quién sabía qué otra cosa más?

Callie asintió con la cabeza. -Sí.

#

Dos horas más tarde, Callie salió de la sala de operaciones completamente agotada. La cirugía que había realizado no era técnicamente demasiado compleja, pero emocionalmente, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca. Después de su trabajo de reparación a fondo, no tenía dudas de que su paciente estaría bien. Él volvería a caminar. Probablemente incluso violaría de nuevo, si se le presentaba la oportunidad

No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, eso era todo lo que Callie podía ver cuando ella estaba trabajando en él. Un violador. Físicamente imponente, capaz de lastimar a las mujeres de la manera más devastadora. Ahora que Callie sabía de primera mano la cantidad de dolor que un hombre como él podía hacer, se ponía enferma con sólo mirarlo. Era un tipo bastante guapo, un poco desaliñado pero con un rostro humilde, casi infantil que ciertamente no sugería los maldad que albergaba en su interior.

Todo eso la ponía enferma.

Owen le dio una tentativa palmadita en la espalda cuando salió de la sala de aseo. -Buen trabajo allí, Torres.

Callie soltó un gruñido. -Nunca he estado menos satisfecha con la fijación de alguien en mi vida.

-Lo sé. Owen giró la cabeza. -Pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Eres un buen médico.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Callie puso su mano en el cuello. -Creo que me voy a ir a la cafetería para tomar algo. Necesito un descanso.

-Cuídate. Te veré más tarde?

Callie abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo cuando vio una cara familiar que hablaba con el policía uniformado que le había dado el resumen de su paciente antes. "¡Detective Mendoza!". Bueno, tenía mucho sentido, Mendoza trabajaba en delitos sexuales, por lo que se deducía que ella sería, naturalmente, parte de la investigación de este caso. Pero cuando Mendoza miró hacia Callie y se quedó inmóvil, claramente sorprendida, Callie percibió una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. En lugar de ir a la cafetería, ella caminó hacia Mendoza, quien levantó una mano para silenciar al oficial al ver a Callie acercarse a ella.

-Dra. Torres, dijo. Mendoza mientras dio al oficial con una sonrisa cortés. -Oficial Washington, me pondré al día con usted en un momento

-Sí, señora. Él asintió con la cabeza a Callie. -Doctora.

Una vez que se alejó, Callie dijo: ¿Ustedes están aquí por el hombre con las piernas rotas?

Mendoza buscó la cara de Callie. -Me dijeron que tuvo que realizar la cirugía.

-Tenía múltiples fracturas severas. Él tiene una larga recuperación por delante de él. Callie inspiró aire para tratar de aliviar la repugnancia que se levantó en su garganta al pensar en lo que había sido sorprendido haciendo, Callie dijo: -Cómo la mujer que él lesionó esta noche, sólo que ella seguro no se merecía esto.

La mandíbula de Mendoza se tensó. Sin lugar a dudas, ella estaba muy tensa. Parecía que había algo que tenía que decir, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Callie. -Dra. Torres

-¿Qué?. A Callie se retorció el estómago en un nudo. De repente, ella sabía exactamente lo que se avecinaba. La bilis subió por su garganta. Si la detective Mendoza decía que lo que Callie pensó que podría, Callie no sabía cómo podría no vomitar.

-Creo que sería mejor si alguien más maneja la atención del Sr. Thomas por el resto de su estancia en el Seattle Grace Mercy West."

-¿Por qué? Su voz salió como un graznido ronco.

La Detective Mendoza tomó la mano de Callie. Sorprendida a sí misma, Callie dejó que la agarrarara. De repente, el toque compasivo se sentía como la única cosa que la mantuviera en pie. -Tenemos razones para creer que Colin Thomas puede ser el mismo hombre que atacó a la Dra. Robbins. Por supuesto que no podemos estar seguros hasta que no comparemos su muestra de ADN, pero ... Creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que él sea el tipo que estamos buscando .

Callie cerró los ojos cuando la habitación empezó a girar. Había demasiados pensamientos y emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de ella para empezar a clasificar todos ellos. Quería vomitar. Quería gritar. Lanzarse a la sala de recuperación post-quirúrgica donde se encontraba Colin Thomas y envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello hasta que dejara de respirar. No queriendo hacer una escena, Callie se obligó a calmarse. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de la detective Mendoza.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué piensas eso? Porque sabemos que este tipo es un violador? ¿O hay algo más?"

Mendoza cambió su peso, incómoda. -Realmente no puedo compartir los detalles en este momento de la investigación, dijo en voz baja. -Todo lo que puedo decir es que acabo de terminar de entrevistar a la mujer a la que él atacó esta noche y hay ciertas similitudes... entre las cosas que dijo a esta chica, y a las que la Dra. Robbins informó que le dijo durante su ataque. Adicionalmente, él se ajusta en general a su descripción física... "

En la sala de operaciones Callie había tratado de evitar mirar a la cara de Colin Thomas, tanto como fue posible. No sólo la había hecho sentir ira al contemplar su rostro relajado, inconsciente y pacífico en el sueño, incluso si sufriera después al despertar. Pero ahora, al recordar detalles, de pronto parecieron significativos, su espesor, la cabeza llena de cabello, la nuca facial con la necesidad desesperada de un afeitado. Callie pensó en la vista de sus manos cuando Owen lo llevaba al quirófano de emergencia, en puños mientras luchaba contra el dolor de sus heridas.

Podrían ser las manos que perforaron la cara de Arizona. Sus ojos ennegrecidos. Las manos con las que la obligó a separar sus piernas, para tocarle sus lugares íntimos, la mano que le tapó la boca para ahogar sus gritos. Si él era el que había herido a Arizona, eso significaba que Callie acababa de ayudar a salvar la vida del hombre que había cambiado para siempre la vida de Arizona y la suya propia.

Lo ojos de Callie se abrieron de golpe. -Creo que voy a vomitar

La Detective Mendoza soltó la mano de Callie y dio un paso al costado. -Vamos a saberlo pronto. Así, por ahora, lo mejor sería que usted mantenga su distancia de Thomas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente, Callie se abrió paso entre Mendoza y corrió al baño. Ella empujó para abrir la puerta, se lanzó en el primer puesto, y cayó de rodillas. Plantando las manos en sus muslos, Callie se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, luchando para no vomitar.

Si ese era el violador de Arizona, todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Habría un juicio. Arizona posiblemente tendría que testificar y revivir su asalto frente a una sala llena de extraños. ¿Quién sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a eso? Esto era el infierno, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante el conocimiento de que el hombre que la violó en el mismo edificio fue el mismo que Callie había curado cuidadosamente al fijarle las piernas rotas.

¿A dónde demonios se irían todos los progresos que habían hecho?

Tambaleándose, Callie se lanzó hacia delante, y vació su estómago en el inodoro. Ella dejó escapar todo hasta que su garganta le dolió mientras un sudor frío corría por su rostro. Entonces ella se sonrojó y se paró lentamente, abriéndose paso a la pileta con las piernas temblorosas.

Es asombroso cómo un buen día podía resultar mal con tanta rapidez.

Callie exhaló. Tenía que sobreponerse. No tenía ni idea de si Arizona todavía estaba la cirugía o no, pero Callie necesitaba estar allí y ser fuerte cuando ella saliera. Sabía que no podía mantener esto en secreto de Arizona, no importa lo asustada que ella se pusiera al conocer la verdad.

Ellas ya habían pasado por tanto. Arizona tendría que pasar por esto también. Tal vez incluso se hiciera justicia. Eso era algo que valía la pena. Callie bajó la cabeza y se echó agua fría en la cara. Luego se miró en el espejo, armándose de valor para lo que vendría después.

Esto sería un desafío más para ellas, algo que enfrentarían juntas.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	15. Chapter 15

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XV**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

Advertencia:

**Esta historia de contiene descripciones gráficas de violación sexual.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Después de salir de una desgarradora cirugía, de una niña de cinco años de edad, involucrada en una colisión frontal, cuyo corazón había sido dañado sin posibilidad de reparación, Arizona se encontró con Callie esperándola afuera en el pasillo. Su estado de ánimo mejoró ligeramente al ver a Callie, pero de inmediato sintió que algo andaba mal. La mandíbula de Callie estaba tensa, sus ojos reflejaban una tormenta, su porte de alguna manera se notaba descentrado. Se veía angustiada, convirtiendo el estómago de Arizona en un ovillo y de inmediato se preocupó.

-Lo siento, dijo Callie. -He oído que tú paciente no lo logró

-No, no lo hizo. Arizona, dejó a un lado su tristeza por la niña y volvió su atención a Callie. Su estado de ánimo oscuro no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida del paciente de Arizona. -¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo. A solas.

-Está bien. Arizona, levantó la vista y miró por el pasillo, desesperada por alguna pista sobre el origen del descontento de Callie. Todo parecía normal. Antes de que Arizona se fuera a la cirugía, había sido un buen día. Se preguntó qué podría haber cambiado en tan sólo unas pocas horas. -¿Quieres ir a una sala de guardia otra vez?

-Sí. Callie agarró la mano de Arizona, tirando de ella y las condujo hacia la misma habitación donde habían estado juntas antes. La escena tenía un aire totalmente diferente ahora. En lugar de ser llevada a un encuentro apasionado, Arizona, se sentía como que estaba siendo llevada a una masacre.

Al igual que antes, Callie asomó la cabeza en el cuarto de guardia y a continuación llevó a Arizona al interior. Arizona vio a Callie cerrar la puerta, segura de que cualquier cosa de la que Callie quería hablar no sería tan divertido como lo que lo que las había traído allí antes.

-Vamos a sentarnos, dijo Callie suavemente.

La garganta de Arizona se secó, su respiración se aceleró. -Calliope, me estás asustando. Antes de la violación ella nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero ahora nada podía provocarle angustia. El extraño comportamiento de Callie amenazaba con barrer las piernas de Arizona debajo de ella. -Por favor, dime lo que está pasando.

Callie tomó el brazo de Arizona, ayudándola a sentarse en el colchón. -Todo está bien. Estás a salvo. Se sentó al lado de Arizona, acariciando con ligereza sus manos frías para calentarlas de nuevo. -Lo siento. No estoy tratando de asustarte.

Arizona tomó una respiración profunda y a continuación, exhaló por la boca. Tenía que calmarse. Ella estaba haciendo el ridículo. -Lo siento. Sólo que pareces molesta, y tan preocupada.

Callie asintió lentamente. -Tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo. Tengo miedo de cómo vas a reaccionar.

Un mechón de miedo se acurrucó en el interior del intestino de Arizona. -Sólo dímelo, Por favor.

-Trajeron a un hombre a la fosa hace unas horas, con las dos piernas gravemente fracturadas. Los policías estaban con él. Saltó por la ventana de un apartamento del cuarto piso, después de... después de violar a la chica que vivía allí. Callie se encontró con la mirada de Arizona, retorciéndose las manos. -Su hermano llegó a casa y lo atrapó en el acto, por lo que él decidió saltar.

La lengua de Arizona se sentía pesada, incapaz de formar palabras. La idea de la pobre muchacha, y lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento, le revolvía el estómago. -¿Necesitó la cirugía para las piernas?

-Sí.

-¿Tuviste que hacerlo?

Callie tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza, como si estuviera luchando para no vomitar. -Sí.

-Lo siento. Tenía mucho sentido que Callie se disgustara por saber que un violador estaba en el hospital, especialmente si ella había tenido que fijar sus piernas rotas, pero la repugnancia en el rostro de Callie le dijo que se trataba de algo más que eso. Mucho más. -¿Qué más?

-Cuando salí de la cirugía la Detective Mendoza estaba en la fosa hablando con uno de los policías que llevaron al hombre... Ella me dijo que yo debería buscar alguien más para que se hiciera cargo de este hombre.

-No. Arizona, negó con la cabeza. De repente, todo su cuerpo se entumeció. Y ella ya no quería oír nada más. -No lo digas.

-Arizona, la detective Mendoza cree que este podría ser el mismo hombre que te hizo daño. Ellos van a comparar la muestra de su ADN en contra de la muestra recogida en tú caso. Entonces lo sabremos con certeza. La voz de Callie se redujo a un susurro ronco. -Sin embargo, parece bastante seguro que es él. Sobre la base de su entrevista con la mujer que se lesionó esta noche.

Tirando de sus manos lejos de Callie, Arizona, cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y se inclinó en la cintura. Las palabras de Callie la habían golpeado en el estómago, robándole su aliento. La garganta le comenzó a temblar y por un momento ella estaba segura de que iba a vomitar.

-Cariño. Callie le tocó el hombro tentativamente.

Arizona se apartó sin pensar. En estos momentos se sentía como si las paredes se estaban acercando a ella. Ella necesitaba el espacio.

-Mi amor. La voz de Callie se estremeció. -No sabemos todavía si es él. Yo sólo quería que tú estuvieras consciente de que hay una posibilidad. Yo no podía ocultarte esto.

Arizona, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se centraba en la respiración. -Gracias por decírmelo.

Callie exhaló. -¿Qué estás pensando?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona, susurró: -No sé qué pensar. ¿O cómo sentirme?

-Sólo puedo imaginarlo.

-Honestamente pensé que nunca iban a encontrarlo. Que yo nunca sabría quién era él.

-Bueno, si este es el chico, estaba en un mundo de dolor cuando entró. Eso tiene que hacerte un poco feliz.

La boca de Arizona hizo una mueca. Ese era el lado positivo, la idea de que su violador no se hubiera alejado de sus crímenes sin ningún tipo de consecuencia. Por otro lado, había lastimado a otra mujer esta noche. Y Callie tenía que lidiar con el conocimiento que había atendido sus lesiones. Mirando a los ojos de Callie, Arizona, dijo, -¿Qué estás pensando? Tú lo viste. Tú lo tocaste

-Yo lo fijé. Callie miró hacia otro lado. -Y estoy disgustada. Cabreada. Quiero volver a romperle las piernas.

Arizona, le tocó la rodilla a Callie. -Lo siento.

Callie sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente incapaz de cumplir con los ojos de Arizona. -¿Estás bien?

-No estoy segura- Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona soltó una risa defensiva. -No.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Arizona, parpadeó de nuevo ante la emoción por la tierna preocupación en la voz de Callie. -Tengo pacientes.

-Alguien puede cubrir el resto de tú turno si no quieres quedarte. Finalmente Callie hizo contacto visual. -Todo el mundo lo entendería si no quieres permanecer aquí

Arizona, se estremeció. -¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Nadie, excepto la detective Mendoza, hasta donde yo sé. No tengo ni idea de si ella va a decirle a alguien más, posiblemente hablará con Dereck.

Con el estómago revuelto, Arizona, se arrastró detrás de Callie y se tendió en el colchón. Su cara daba hacia la pared, cubriendo su estómago con una mano temblorosa. De repente, la realidad de la situación la golpeó con toda su fuerza, inundada con una larga lista de pensamientos que cada vez generaban más pánico. Su posible violador estaba en el hospital en ese mismo momento. En su hospital. Él estaba bajo custodia policial. Hubo al menos una víctima, otra mujer violada, si el hombre hubiera sido capturado después de su violación a Arizona. Si hubiera sido capaz de proporcionar una mejor información. Pero ahora…, y habría un juicio. Probablemente tendría que testificar.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?, murmuro Callie.

Arizona se dio cuenta de cuan violentamente estaba temblando. -Sí.

-¿Quieres voltearte?

-No. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Arizona, reunió una sonrisa valiente. -Yo sé lo que te estoy pidiendo. Lo necesito ahora mismo.

Callie se deslizó detrás de ella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona y tirando de ella hacia atrás, hacia la cuna de sus caderas. Extendiendo los dedos por la suave curva del vientre de Arizona, Callie la envolvió en una profunda sensación de seguridad, que mantuvo a Arizona en el momento, calmándola con facilidad.

-Este día ha sido una montaña rusa, dijo en voz baja Arizona, una vez que ella pudo hablar. -Estoy agotada.

-Yo también.

Arizona puso su mano a sus espaldas en la cadera de Callie. –Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, la fijación de él. Tú eres un cirujano. Uno grande. Sé que estás volviéndote loca en este momento, pero no. No podrías haber hecho algo diferente. Tú no deberías haber hecho algo diferente.

Callie apretó su boca contra el hombro de Arizona. -Me enferma pensar en ello.

No había nada que Arizona pudiera decir para cambiar eso. Esto era algo con lo que Callie tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida, la terrible coincidencia de sanar al hombre que había roto tan cruelmente a Arizona, cuyo rostro se había apoderado de la presencia de Arizona desde hace meses. Tragó saliva. -¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Sólo un hombre. La voz de Callie salió dura, sin inflexión. -Sólo un chico normal.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Callie titubeó. -Colin Thomas.

Arizona lo consideró por un momento. Había algo incomprensible en poner un nombre y un rostro humano a lo que le pasó a ella. Esta era una posibilidad que había empujado casi fuera de su mente por completo, que él iba a ser capturado. El hecho de que sería castigado. Ella se preguntaba quién era Colin Thomas. ¿Tenía una novia? ¿Una mujer? Dios no lo quiera, ¿niños?

El localizador de Arizona sonó. Cerrando los ojos, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara para secar de golpe las lágrimas que se le escaparon por el agotamiento. Tal vez ella quería ir a casa. Sacó el localizador de su bolsillo y comprobó la pantalla. Otro 911.

-Esta noche se pone cada vez mejor y mejor, dijo Arizona.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Callie seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Mi trabajo. Arizona, se embolsó su buscapersonas y luego se sentó cuando Callie soltó el abrazo. -Tenemos cinco horas más y luego podremos ir a casa. Y dormir.

-Está bien. Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, ayudándola a pararse. -¿Vas a estar bien?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de sí estaba bien decirlo más. -Estoy bien.

-Si me necesitas, sólo usa tu localizador.

-Lo haré. Agarrando a Callie por las solapas de su bata blanca, Arizona, le dio un beso lento y prolongado. Cuando se separaron, ella le susurró, -Gracias por estar aquí.

-Siempre.

#

Después de que Arizona saliera de la habitación de guardia, la segunda vez esa noche, Callie no sabía a dónde ir. Su mente daba vueltas por todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que llegado al punto, volver a trabajar le parecía imposible. Pero tomar un descanso no se le ocurría a ella tampoco. Eso la dejó sin nada que hacer, salvo pensar. Para recordar el cuidado que ella había tenido para corregir las piernas de Colin Thomas, diciéndose a sí misma que, como médico tenía que tratar a un violador con la misma dignidad que a un niño inocente. Pero ahora que sabía que este violador en particular, era probablemente el mismo hombre que había robado la luz a Arizona, su adhesión al juramento hipocrático parecía ridículo e injusto.

Esto tenía todo el potencial para volverla loca si se lo permitía. Ella ya se sentía loca, porque todo lo que ella quería hacer era que Colin Thomas sintiera aunque fuera una fracción del dolor en que él había puesto a Arizona.

Sin pensar conscientemente acerca de a dónde iba, Callie se dirigió a la computadora de la estación de las enfermeras y buscó el registro de Colin Thomas. Él había sido trasladado de la sala de recuperación a una habitación privada en el segundo piso. Callie cerró su archivo y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la escalera. Ella debería dejar esto por sí solo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que Colin Thomas pagara, ni debería hacer nada. Arizona necesitaba su caja fuerte en casa, no en la cárcel. Pero Callie no podía hacer que sus pies cooperaran con el mandato de ir a la cafetería y refrescarse. Su cuerpo tenía mente propia, y la llevaban a la habitación del violador.

Callie salió del ascensor en el segundo piso. El ambiente normalmente caótico del hospital se quebraba alrededor de las once de la noche. Callie reconoció la habitación de Colin Thomas al instante. Un policía uniformado estaba afuera, pero él estaba prestando más atención a la charla con una enfermera atractiva que al flujo del tráfico. Él probablemente pensaba, con razón, que Colin Thomas no iría a ninguna parte con las dos piernas fracturadas. Callie no tenía ni idea de si el policía había sido informado de que se suponía que ella debía mantenerse alejada de este paciente en particular, pero sintió que podría tener una oportunidad para deslizarse pasando desapercibida dentro de la habitación.

Sin saber lo que ella pretendía lograr con esta visita, Callie se encaminó hacia la puerta. El policía apenas la miró cuando ella la abrió y entró, sin duda, pensó que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar allí a la vista de su carnet de identificación y los matorrales que vestía. Tal como Callie se esperaba, Colin Thomas estaba despierto. Si la mueca de su rostro era una indicación, él estaba en un dolor insoportable.

-Doc, dijo él mientras entraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. -Necesito analgésicos, maldita sea.

-No, no lo creo. Callie recogió su carta, sin leer ni una palabra. Ella no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora que estaba aquí. No tenía ningún plan. Ella estaba tan enojada.

-Pues créelo, maldita perra. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, apretando sus manos a sus lados. Tomando una respiración profunda, visiblemente se obligó a calmarse. -Lo siento. No quise decir eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo que me duele tan jodidamente. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir algo…

-Seamos honestos, Colin, es probable que usted se merezca un poco de dolor. Callie dejó su carta, dando un paso más cerca hacia la cama. -¿Así que piensas que soy una perra de mierda?, ¿Es así como ves a las mujeres?, ¿Como perras de mierda?"

Colin gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. -Cristo, le dije que lo sentía. Me estoy muriendo aquí.

-¿Eso le hace más fácil tratar a las mujeres como basura?, Callie miró a sus ojos, en busca de una reacción a sus palabras. La culpa. Vergüenza. Algo. -¿Es más fácil para violarlas? ¿Cuando decide coger a las perras, de todos modos?

Pero no había nada en sus ojos oscuros, excepto la ira. -Vete a la mierda.

-No, vete tú a la apretó sus puños a los costados, obligándose a sí misma a no acercarse a la cama. Sólo diría lo que quería decir y saldría. Pero sin tocarlo. Con eso no se lograría nada. –Tú no puedes haces cosas como esas ¿Entiendes? No puedes hacer eso y simplemente marcharte.

-Lo que sea. Cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. -O me da las medicinas o se va a la mierda fuera de mi habitación.

-Oye, dijo Callie bruscamente, contenta cuando él se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, cumpliendo por fin con su mirada. -Alguien muy importante para mí fue violada hace poco más de dos meses, aquí, en este hospital, en el estacionamiento. ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?

Soltando un bufido, Colin dijo: ¿Qué?, ¿la policía dice que soy un violador y de repente todos creen que cada chica en la ciudad que consiguió un amante duro fue por mi culpa?

La sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro le dijo a Callie todo lo que necesitaba saber. Este era el tipo. Callie se sentía en los huesos. El hombre que violó a Arizona, estaba justo al frente de ella, totalmente vulnerable con dos piernas rotas. Se moría de ganas por hacerle daño, pero dudaba que Arizona quisiera que ella hiciera eso. Si no podía hacerlo gritar, Callie al menos quería que él admitiera lo que había hecho. No iba a salir de la habitación hasta que él no lo hiciera. -Es algo más que "un poco de amor duro", imbécil. Y tú lo sabes. ¿No?

Colin puso los ojos, y luego golpeó su mano contra el colchón. Callie sabía que él estaba montado en una nueva oleada de agonía cuando su rostro se puso rojo y sus ojos negros brillaron con ira. Él cubrió a Callie con una mirada rencorosa. -Si estamos hablando de aquella cirujana con el coño apretado, húmedo, al que yo le di un respiro. Ella se lo buscó.

La delgada voluntad que Callie tenía para su control se rompió y ella se lanzó hacia la cama antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar. Ella vio cuando los dedos de Colin se fueron de golpe el botón de llamada, claramente anticipando lo que iba a venir, pero a ella no le importaba. Callie tomó una de sus piernas, que todavía no estaban en un molde duro, y hundió sus dedos en el área donde se acordó que la piel había sido perforada. Colin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de dolor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, pero Callie no se movió. Mantuvo los ojos en la cara roja, retorcida frente a ella, el corazón palpitante, cuando retorció sus dedos pulgares, cavando más profundo en el músculo dañado.

-¡Sáquenme a esta puta de mierda de encima!, ¡Yo le dije que no le había hecho daño a su amiga!.

Un par de manos fuertes agarraron a Callie por los hombros, mientras que otro par de manos alejaron sus dedos de la pierna lesionada de Colin Thomas. Callie luchaba en contra de ser arrastrada por la fuerza lejos de la cama, decepcionada cuando el rostro de Colin aflojó en relieve. Quería hacerle daño otra vez. Para hacerlo gritar. Para que él, tuviera una pista de la tormenta en que había puesto a Arizona.

-¡Dra. Torres!

Callie volvió la cabeza, de pronto consciente de que uno de los hombres que se lo impedía era Derek Shepherd. La realidad de que su jefe acababa de ser testigo de la perdida de su control hizo que Callie se pusiera sobria de nuevo y ella dejó de luchar en contra de su agarre. Derek le dio una aguda inclinación de cabeza, aunque su mirada era puramente simpática. El agente que la apartó de la pierna de Colin estaba jadeando a su lado, mirando entre Callie y el hombre que maldecía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Colin parecía reponerse, dándole una sonrisa enferma. -No sea celosa, Dra. Torres. Me gustan las chicas grandes, también.

Derek soltó el agarre, como si él hubiera decidido permitirle tomar otra foto. Pero cuando Callie se tambaleó hacia delante para atacarlo de nuevo, Derek tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

-¡Dra. Torres!, dijo Derek en un tono que no admitía discusión. -En mi oficina. Ahora.

-Te voy a demandar, perra. Colin Thomas se burló de ella desde su cama. -Por asalto.

-Bueno, yo no vi ningún asalto. Derek empujó a Callie fuera de la habitación, agarrándole un brazo a través de la puerta de entrada para evitar que ella volviera a entrar. Él habló con el oficial que seguía parado al lado de la cama de Colin Thomas, levantando una ceja. -¿Usted vio algo? Tú eres el encargado de verlo.

-Sólo unos gritos, dijo el oficial, disparándole a Colin una mirada de disgusto. -Eso es todo. No ha pasado nada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Dereck apretó el brazo de Callie y por la fuerza la condujo por el pasillo. Bajo su aliento, murmuró: -Espero que el infierno que le causaste no haya dejado ningún daño permanente. Por causa de ti.

Callie frunció el ceño. -No dejé ninguna marca

-Bien.

-¡Calliope!

Callie se detuvo en seco, al igual que Shepherd. Girando lentamente, se le constriño el corazón al ver correr a Arizona a su encuentro. Callie miró hacia atrás, hacia la habitación de Colin Thomas, aliviada al ver que la puerta había sido cerrada.

-Arizona, dijo Callie en voz baja. De repente se sintió estúpida. No había querido perder el control de esa manera. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentiría Arizona, cuando ella supiera lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué pasó? Arizona, corrió hasta detenerse frente a ellos, mirando a Callie y a Derek y viceversa. -Escuché gritos.

-La Dra. Torres se enfrentó a un paciente de quien se le dijo que se mantuviera alejada, dijo Dereck, bajando la voz para que nadie oyera. -Y ahora vamos a mi oficina. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Arizona, se puso pálida. Le tendió una mano temblorosa y Callie la tomó, dándole un apretón de disculpa. -Lo siento, susurró Callie. -Yo sólo... yo no pude evitarlo.

Arizona, miró a Shepherd. -Sí. Vamos

Derek miró a Callie, al parecer satisfecho de que la presencia de Arizona le impediría dar la vuelta e ir corriendo de nuevo a la habitación de Colin Thomas. Y, en efecto, tener a Arizona cerca hizo que Callie se calmara. También la convenció más que nunca que ella había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez fue algo pequeño, tal vez fue una estupidez, pero Callie se alegraba de haber logrado que el maldito hombre sufriera, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Dereck, abrió la puerta e invitó a Callie y Arizona para que entraran. Callie se dejó caer en una de las sillas en frente de su escritorio, totalmente agotada. Ella no tenía idea de qué podría esperar. ¿Una reprimenda?, ¿Una suspensión?, ¿Preguntarle en qué demonios había estado pensando? Callie lanzó una mirada de reojo a Arizona, que ocupaba el asiento a su lado, aliviada por la falta de rabia en los ojos de ella. Mientras que Arizona no estuviera molesta por lo que había hecho, a Callie no podría importarle más lo que dijera Dereck.

Abriendo el cajón de su escritorio, Derek retiró dos vasos y una botella de tequila. Cogió un vaso y levantó una ceja hacia Arizona, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Derek sirvió una generosa cantidad en el vaso y se lo entregó a través del escritorio a Callie. Al parecer, se dio cuenta que no tenía necesidad de preguntarle si ella lo quería.

Callie tomó la copa y bebió un sorbo grande, encantada con la quemadura cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. -Lo siento, jefe.

Derek negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con compasión. -He solicitado que el Sr. Thomas sea transferido fuera del Seattle Grace Mercy West, tan pronto como sea posible. La Detective Mendoza me puso al corriente del… Dereck lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Arizona. …-conflicto de intereses potencial. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos, incluyendo para el Sr. Thomas, si él no permanece aquí más de tiempo absolutamente necesario.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo. -Te lo agradezco.

Callie tomó otro sorbo a continuación, colocando su vaso sobre la mesa de Dereck. -Lo que hice fue completamente inapropiado. No fue profesional. Lo siento.

-Deja de pedir perdón, Dra. Torres, dijo Dereck con suavidad. -Es mejor que sepas que si Meredith hubiera sido lastimada, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

El corazón de Arizona se constriñó, al ver a Callie bajando la cabeza, claramente incómoda. Dereck se aclaró la garganta luego se dirigió a la puerta. -Tengo un paciente que necesito verificar. Cuando haya terminado su bebida, Dra. Torres, quiero que se vaya a casa con la Doctora Robbins. Ha sido una noche muy larga, y se que ambas necesitan un descanso.

Arizona abrió la boca, con la intensión de elevar una protesta. Callie habló antes de que ella pudiera. –Pero…

-Nada de peros. Usted ha tenido un poco para beber, Torres, por lo que no deberá estar trabajando por el resto de la noche. Y con respecto a usted Dra. Robbins, no me importa si eres capaz de permanecer o no, yo no la quiero en el edificio con ese hombre. Es mi decisión, no la suya.

El labio inferior de Arizona temblaba, probablemente como reacción al tono de la voz autorizada de Dereck. -Sí, señor.

-Esto no es un castigo, es un indulto. Dereck abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de marcharse -Ir a cuidarse la una a la otra. Las veré no antes de dieciocho horas a partir de ahora.

-Está bien, dijo Callie en voz baja. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentiría Arizona sobre el tiempo fuera. O incluso si estaría enfadada por lo que ella había hecho. -Gracias.

Derek asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y salió de la oficina, mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él. Callie miró con nostalgia el vaso de tequila en la mesa de Derek. Ella ansiaba otro trago. En lugar de mirar a Arizona, ella que se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Cariño…, Arizona, levantó la cara, revelando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. …-¿Qué pasó?

-Una vez que te fuiste a atender el 911, yo no sabía qué hacer. Así que averigüé en que habitación estaba él y… no sé en qué estaba pensando. Yo... yo tenía que verlo.

-¿Qué dijo?

La cara de Callie se calentó al recordar su intercambio con Colin Thomas. –El quería analgésicos. Le dije que no. Él me llamó por algunos nombres. Le dije que alguien muy importante para mí había sido atacada aquí en el hospital y le pregunté si sabía algo acerca de eso. Cuando más o menos admitió que lo hizo, me espetó. Yo sabía exactamente dónde presionar para lastimarlo hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor

Lo que parecía satisfacción pasó por el rostro de Arizona, rápidamente la cambió a favor de una expresión neutra. -¿Él lo admitió?

Callie se estremeció por las palabras crudas de Colin que se reproducían en su cabeza. -No directamente, y él lo negó tan pronto como la policía entró en la habitación, pero sí. Él sabía quién eras tú.

-¿Qué dijo?

No había manera que Callie repitiera lo que él había dicho. -No importa.

-Quiero saber.

-No, dijo Callie, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Arizona. –Tú no lo harás

La garganta de Arizona se movió convulsivamente. Sintiendo el goteo de las lágrimas a punto de convertirse en una inundación, Callie se movió de su silla y se arrodilló en la alfombra a los pies de Arizona, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas. Arizona se encontró con los ojos de Callie, sollozando y le dijo: -Yo no quiero que vayas a cualquier lugar cerca de él de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? No me gusta la idea de que estés a solas con él.

-No creo que me dejen estar cerca de él una vez más, de todos modos, dijo Callie forzando una pequeña sonrisa, con la esperanza de empujar a Arizona a sonreír también.

Arizona, se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra la de Callie. -No deberías haber hecho eso. Sin embargo, gracias. Ella retiró sus manos de Callie, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. -En realidad nunca he tenido un protector antes.

Las palabras tranquilas de Arizona enviaron una punzada al corazón de Callie. Ella deseó haber podido hacer más por Arizona que enfrentarse a su violador, después de los hechos. Pero por lo menos Arizona no estaba enojada con ella por lo que había pasado esta noche. -Ahora sí.

Arizona, se echó hacia atrás, secándose los ojos. -Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Lo siento, dijo Callie en voz baja. –Quiero decir, que te enviaran a casa

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona tocó el hombro de Callie. -No, no, es bueno. Creo que tengo que salir de aquí, de verdad.

-Yo también. Callie se levantó y ayudó a Arizona a pararse. Entonces ella tiró de Arizona en un abrazo suave. -Él va a la cárcel, Arizona. No se saldrá con la suya con lo que hizo.

Arizona, hundió la cara en el cuello de Callie. -Eso espero, dijo, y luego exhaló con voz temblorosa. -Voy a tener que declarar, ¿verdad?

-No sé. Callie apretó la mano plana contra el centro de la espalda de Arizona, retomando su puesta a tierra de sí misma en su relación. Arizona pareció fundirse contra su cuerpo. -Si lo haces, voy a estar allí todo el tiempo.

Enderezándose, Arizona, salió de los brazos de Callie y forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. -Vamos a casa.

#

Cuando Callie se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba suficientemente iluminado para revelar la ausencia de Arizona en la cama. Callie tocó el lado de Arizona del colchón para encontrar las sábanas frías. Perdida en un sueño oscuro, sin sueños, Callie ni siquiera había sentido su ausencia. El sonido apagado de la televisión se filtraba desde la sala, obligando a Callie a salir del capullo cálido de la colcha para comprobar a Arizona.

Las vistas y sonidos familiares de multijugador de Halo hicieron sonreír a Callie mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Arizona, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el cojín del sofá, agarrando un control del Xbox y mirando fijamente a la televisión. Callie vio la acción en pantalla cuando doblaba la esquina del sofá.

-Hola, cariño.

Sorprendida, Arizona miró a Callie a continuación, mientras su personaje era cortado en una ráfaga de disparos. -Me asustaste.

-Lo siento. Callie se sentó al lado de Arizona, cuidando de darle su espacio. Halo temprano en la mañana significaba que Arizona tenía la mente trabajando en algo. -No oí cuando te levantaste

El personaje de Arizona estaba ataviado con una armadura de color rosa corriendo detrás de un enemigo y lo mató con un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Una mueca de dolor, Callie pasó la mirada de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Arizona en una evaluación de reojo sutil. Había algo tan caliente sobre la despiadada "Arizona jugadora".

-Tuve una pesadilla, dijo Arizona, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Ella sonrió cuando mató a otro rival con un disparo de escopeta en el pecho. -No pude volver a dormir. Pensé que un poco de violencia digital sin sentido podría ayudar.

-¿Lo hizo?

Arizona, lanzó una granada que lanzó dos cuerpos en el aire, luego bombeó el puño victorioso. -El primer lugar de nuevo. Soy el rock.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Callie se sentó de lado y se enfrentó a Arizona, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. -¿Por qué no me despertaste? Yo podría haber tratado de ayudarte

Se acabó el juego, Arizona dejó el mando y miró a Callie. –Tú estas agotada Calliope. Necesitas dormir.

Sabiendo que era mejor no insistir en el tema, Callie murmuró, -¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy ahora. Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa valiente, pero Callie sintió que el mal sueño la había sacudido. -Fue uno nuevo. No me gusta.

-¿Quieres contarme?

La garganta de Arizona se movió y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. -Él te estaba haciendo daño. Estábamos en la cama y ustedes yacían junto a mí, pero yo no podía ver ni podía moverme. Todo lo que podía hacer era... escuchar.

Aturdida, Callie tomó las manos de Arizona y las sostuvo con fuerza. La culpa le torció el estómago al pensar que su decisión de enfrentar a Colin Thomas había hecho que Arizona sintiera temor por la seguridad de Callie. -Estoy bien, querida. Y tú también. Mientras que Colin Thomas pasó una larga y dolorosa noche en el hospital antes de ser llevado a la cárcel.

-Lo sé. Arizona exhaló. -Estoy tan enojada en este momento, yo no sé ni qué hacer. Se siente como si todo lo que estaba empezando a mejorar volviera al principio otra vez. Ahora Colin Thomas tuvo que ir y herir a otra mujer. Tuvo que aparecer en mi hospital, y que mi pareja tuviera que hacer su cirugía, y, básicamente, echarlo todo a perder justo cuando estaba empezando a ser feliz de nuevo.

Callie acarició el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Arizona. -Él no ha echado todo a perder.

-Van a llevarlo a juicio. Incluso con las pruebas de ADN, probablemente querrán que vaya a testificar. Tendré que declarar. Y eso significa volver a revivir todo ese de nuevo, y estoy tan cansada, Calliope. Estoy tan cansada de tener que recordar. Todo lo que quiero es olvidar lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo, no con los interrogatorios policiales, y las pesadillas, y los flashbacks al azar, y la jodida y horrible manera en que ese hombre se las ha arreglado para invadir mi mente cuando estoy en la cama con la mujer que amo.

Callie no sabía qué decir para calmar la ansiedad de Arizona. Ella estaba en lo cierto, un juicio sería difícil, sobre todo tener que volver a contar la historia de su asalto, una vez más. Esta vez estaría frente a una multitud de personas, incluyendo probablemente el propio Colin Thomas. La idea de que Arizona casi seguro se tendría que enfrentar cara a cara con su agresor en el juzgado aterrorizaba a Callie. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Arizona iba a reaccionar.

-Todo va a estar bien. Esa frase parecía la repetición de un mantra que era simplista pero Callie tenía que creerlo. –Es realidad la idea de un juicio puede ser algo aterradora, sin duda, pero lo que vas a decir será para asegurarse que el hombre sea castigado por lo que te hizo a ti y a la otra chica, y quien sabe a cuantas mujeres más.

Arizona, se estremeció. -Lo sé. Poniéndose más cerca, ella se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Callie, acurrucándose, mientras que Callie le permitió introducirse en un abrazo suave. -Estoy nerviosa y avergonzada y enojada. Yo sólo… Suspiró. -Sólo quiero ir de vacaciones.

Sonriendo, Callie besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Arizona. Su cabello rubio todavía olía ligeramente a champú, y Callie inhaló profundamente, disfrutando de su aroma. -¿A dónde debemos ir?

-España, murmuró Arizona. -Durante dos semanas, como mínimo. Quiero estar en la playa con una copa de sangría y admirar tu hermoso cuerpo en un bikini escandalosamente sexy. Quiero pasar cada noche haciendo el amor. Y yo no quiero pensar en Colin Thomas, o en lo que lo hizo, ni una sola vez… Levantando la mirada hacia Callie, Arizona, sonrió débilmente. …-¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Callie sacudió la cabeza. -Vamos a empezar a hacer planes.

Arizona, se animó un poco. -¿Sí?

-Por supuesto. Eso suena perfecto.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Callie, Arizona, la abrazó con fuerza. -Tal vez podamos ir después del juicio. Algo así como una recompensa por haber pasado por todo eso.

Callie apretó los labios en la frente de Arizona, odiando la preocupación que emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para evitarle todo esto a Arizona, haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Arizona de tener que pasar por el trauma del sistema de justicia. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era proporcionar apoyo emocional. Era lo mejor para Arizona, aunque a veces se sentía como un ser indefenso.

-Me gusta la idea, dijo Callie en voz baja. -Creo que vamos a necesitar tiempo fuera, una vez que consigamos superar la siguiente parte.

Los dedos de Arizona jugaban con el pecho de Callie, en el corte bajo de su camisola de color marrón. -Tenemos que vivir juntas.

Tomada por sorpresa por el cambio de tema, a Callie sólo le sorprendió el hecho de que había pasado bastante tiempo para tener esa conversación. Ellas habían estado viviendo en el apartamento de Arizona por más de dos meses, aunque Callie seguía pagando el alquiler de su apartamento con Cristina, en el que rara vez estaba. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambas reconocieran lo que había sucedido, naturalmente, por su propia cuenta. Sonriendo con facilidad, Callie, dijo, -¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

-Bueno, sí. Siguiendo con la punta de su dedo sobre la parte superior de un seno, luego el otro, Arizona, provocó que el corazón de Callie se disparara. La caricia era ligera y sensualmente dolorosa. -Pero vamos a hacerlo oficial. Y así dejarás de pagar el alquiler en dos lugares cuando sólo estas viviendo en uno de ellos.

-Oficial es bueno, dijo Callie. -Así se ahorra dinero.

-Bien. La sonrisa de Arizona parecía venir más fácil ahora. Besó a Callie a la ligera, deslizando la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior de Callie. -Así que eso está arreglado.

Callie sabía que Arizona estaba tratando de encenderla. Y estaba funcionando. -Voy a hablar con Cristina. Parece que Owen quiere irse a vivir con ella, de todos modos.

-Perfecto. Arizona, serpenteaba un camino con el dedo en el centro del pecho de Callie, rodeando su pezón erecto. -Ahora vamos a hablar de lo que quiero hacer antes de nuestras vacaciones.

Luchando por mantener la voz firme, Callie murmuró: -¿Qué estás haciendo? Sorprendida por el contacto descaradamente sexual después de una noche con las secuelas de la pesadilla de Arizona, Callie se debatía entre apartarse o simplemente saborear el hecho de que Arizona todavía quería estar cerca. Hace unos momentos no hubiera pensado que podía conseguir encenderse con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas doce horas, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo eran unas caricias divertidas para reducir su enfoque sólo a ellas dos.

-Te voy a tocar, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Yo no tengo que esperar llegar a España para admirar tú cuerpo magnífico, ¿verdad?

-No. Callie buscó la cara de Arizona, tratando de decidir si era peligroso permitirle su deseo de escalar. Quería confiar en Arizona para conocer sus límites, pero sabía que el trauma de ver a su violador aparecer de repente podía conducirla a un comportamiento imprudente. -Por supuesto que no.

-No voy a hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera evitado antes de que el hombre aterrizara en la sala de emergencias. Y no voy a permitir que eso nos aleje. No de nuevo. Sonriendo, Arizona tomó el pezón de Callie entre sus dedos y le dio un suave apretón. No había ninguna duda en su rostro, sólo la determinación y la calma. -Además, te debo una después de la última noche.

Era difícil pensar en una razón por la cual no debería dejar que Arizona continuara. Si ella no quería dejar que Colin Thomas la afectara de nuevo, ¿por qué Callie lo haría? Callie cerró los ojos mientras el placer que salía de su pecho iba directamente a su clítoris. -Justo lo suficiente.

-Me encanta la forma en que tú culo se ve en ellos. Los ojos de Callie se abrieron de golpe, cuando sintió que Arizona, pasaba la mano por la parte posterior de su muslo con los dedos en el borde de sus boyshorts. Disparando a Callie una sonrisa juguetona, Arizona alisó el contacto a lo largo de la curva de su parte inferior, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro. -No es posible que puedas esperar que resista esto, independientemente de lo que ha ocurrido.

Callie tragó saliva. -Yo sabía que me gustaba usar estos por alguna razón.

Arizona, raspó las uñas en la entrepierna de los boyshorts, sonriendo por la inhalación rápida de Callie. -Ellos me dan ganas de poner mis dedos dentro de ti. Callie cerró los ojos cuando Arizona, frotó lentamente con sus dedos arriba y abajo de su longitud, empapando la tela en la excitación de Callie. Tú estás mojada

Una Arizona ardiente era la última persona que Callie había esperado ver esta mañana. Sus palabras francas hicieron arder a Callie. -Sí, lo estoy

Arizona, sostuvo la mirada de Callie mientras sacaba el material empapado a un lado y arrastró los dedos por los pliegues lisos por debajo. -Y ardiente.

Callie apretó los puños a los costados y le dio cuerpo a Arizona. Dejando que sus muslos se abrieran un poco, miró a Arizona mientras ella comenzó a acariciarle los labios antes de que poco a poco introdujera dos dedos en su interior. Los delgados dedos de Arizona, comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente dentro de su abertura arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Callie y enviando un escalofrío de placer que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo. Después de meses, Callie estaba muy consciente de lo mucho que había anhelado la penetración.

-Quítate la parte superior. Arizona empujó más profundo, pescando con sus dedos para frotar con fuerza contra el punto en la pared frontal que siempre llevaba a Callie a un estado salvaje. -Por favor.

Callie se sacó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, tirándola al suelo, luego se acostó hacía atrás para facilitar que Arizona pudiera acostarse boca abajo en el sofá, arriba de ella sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos. Arizona comenzó a chupar el pezón de Callie en la boca y luego lo mordisqueaba suavemente. A fin de lograr una mayor conexión, Callie puso la mano en los omóplatos de Arizona.

Arizona, sonrió contra su pecho. -Se siente tan bien alrededor de mis dedos, Calliope.

-Por favor no te detengas. Callie puso un pie en el borde superior del sofá, para facilitar el anclaje de sí misma en contra de la creciente fuerza de los empujes de Arizona. A Callie le encantaba duro y rápido, y Arizona no se detenía. Cerrando los ojos, Callie se aferró a los hombros de Arizona y luchó contra el clímax porque ella no estaba dispuesta a darle la bienvenida todavía. Tener tan cerca a Arizona, tan cerca como era humanamente posible, era demasiado valioso como para rendirse tan pronto.

-Vamos a ir, mi amor, murmuró Arizona, alrededor del pezón de Callie. Ella deslizó su lengua en el valle entre sus pechos antes de tomar el otro pico erecto entre sus dientes. Su pulgar buscó el clítoris de Callie y frotó círculos rápidos al mismo tiempo que continuaba sus golpes profundos. -Dámelo.

Gimiendo, Callie apretó los dedos de los pies y trató de evitar la construcción de la deliciosa presión entre sus muslos. Pero Arizona sabía exactamente dónde tocar, precisamente la forma de follarla y derribar todas sus defensas. Callie perdió su batalla con un grito gutural, arqueando la espalda cuando un orgasmo demoledor a través de ella la estremeció. Arizona, la abrazó, y continuó el movimiento de su mano hasta que Callie se agachó y la detuvo con un gemido silencioso. Cuando Arizona se dispuso a retirar sus dedos, Callie la apretó en una súplica muda para que Arizona se quedara donde estaba.

Arizona, la besó desde el pecho hacía arriba hasta el cuello de Callie, lentamente. -Gracias.

Callie soltó un bufido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Arizona y abrazándola con fuerza. Suspiró ante la sensación de unos labios suaves besándola justo detrás de la oreja. -Uh, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Arizona, apareció ante sus ojos y la besó en los labios, de pronto alegre. Un poco demasiado alegre. -¿Podemos comer panqueques para el desayuno?, ¿Esos de arándanos que tú haces?

Callie parpadeó ante el cambio rápido en el estado de ánimo. Un minuto antes estaba tomando el sol en el resplandor, y en el siguiente, era una cocinera de comida rápida. -¿No me digas que todo esto era una estratagema para conseguir que te haga el desayuno?.

-Por supuesto que no, tonta. Pero sí para abrir el apetito. Y tú tienes toda la razón del mundo en este momento para querer mimarme.

Eso era cierto, por supuesto. Pero no tenía nada que ver con los orgasmos. -Estoy feliz de poder mimarte en exceso. Callie permitió que Arizona retirara sus dedos y luego se sentó, y colocó el cojín al lado de Arizona.

-Hacer que te sientas bien es su propia recompensa. Los ojos de Arizona brillaban. -Las crepes son sólo un bono delicioso.

La verdad era que Callie se alegró de que Arizona hubiera pedido el desayuno en lugar de la reciprocidad. No importa lo bien que la había pasado, la idea de tocar a Arizona esta mañana, a Callie le daba un miedo de muerte. Sin embargo, los panqueques, era algo que podía hacer.

Colocándose su franelilla y enderezando su ropa, Callie besó la mejilla de Arizona. -Te amo.

Arizona se puso un poco seria, capturando los labios de Callie en un tierno beso. -Te amo, también.

-Cool. Callie entregó a Arizona el control del Xbox y se levantó. -Juega otro juego. Voy a llamarte cuando estén listos.

-Pareja del año, dijo Arizona sonriendo.

A pesar de que a Callie la sonrisa de Arizona le pareció familiar y alegre, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse, porque sabía que esta era la calma que precede a la tormenta.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XVI**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS

Cuando el teléfono de Arizona sonó, luego de kilómetro y medio en su recorrido diario con Teddy, su corazón ya estaba a toda marcha. Ella se detuvo en el centro del campo y buscó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, perdiendo el poco aliento que le quedaba al ver el número de la detective Mendoza en la pantalla. Ella había estado esperando esa llamada desde hace días, temiendo los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, que finalmente pondrían fin al suspenso.

Después de esta llamada telefónica, ella sabría si Colin Thomas había sido el hombre que la violó. Si así fuera, eso significaba que su vida iba a cambiar de nuevo. Habría un juicio, sin duda cubierto por los medios de comunicación locales. Su regreso lento pero constante a la normalidad quedaría en suspenso al verse obligada a enfrentar el estrés y la ansiedad de revivir su violación en una habitación llena de extraños, incluyendo el hombre que le había hecho daño. Pero un juicio también significaba que probablemente él sería castigado por sus crímenes, ofreciéndole a Arizona, incluso, la posibilidad de algún tipo de cierre.

Si el ADN no pertenecía a Colin Thomas, entonces la situación sería difícil de una manera completamente distinta. Sin importar el miedo a la idea de enfrentarse a un juicio, Arizona quería justicia, no sólo para la chica que Colin Thomas había violado hace cinco días, sino también para sí misma.

Mirando el teléfono repicar, Arizona se preparó a sí misma para cualquier noticia que la Detective Mendoza le diera. De cualquier manera, tenía que seguir adelante.

Teddy que estaba parada a su lado, dijo -Responde.

La palabra de Teddy, terminó de empujar a Arizona para contestar la llamada. -Habla Arizona Robbins. Su voz salió sin aliento y débil. Enderezando los hombros, Arizona, trató de proyectar más confianza de la que sentía en ese momento. -Hola, detective.

Mendoza vaciló. -¿La llamé en un mal momento?

-No. Arizona, se encontró con los ojos de Teddy, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Teddy la animó a seguir caminando a lo largo del camino. -Sólo estaba trotando, haciendo mi carrera de esta mañana.

-Ah. Mendoza se echó a reír. -Traté de correr una vez. Eso fue todo lo que hice.

Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, pero su corazón no estaba en ella. En los días transcurridos desde que Colin Thomas apareciera en la sala de emergencia, ella había tratado de imaginarse cómo podría reaccionar a cualquiera de los posibles resultados de la prueba de ADN. Ahora que el momento de la verdad estaba aquí, ella se sentía en el borde de un abismo oscuro, con miedo de que, sin importar lo que Mendoza dijera, ella caería en el interior.

-¿Así que ya lo saben?".Arizona no vio ninguna razón para andarse por las ramas. Ambas sabían por qué estaba llamando Mendoza. -¿Fue él?

-La prueba de ADN determinó en forma concluyente que Colin Thomas es el hombre que te violó. Sí. Mendoza hizo una pausa, como para dar tiempo a digerir la noticia. -También pudimos conectarlo a un caso sin resolver de hace ocho meses. Va a ser acusado de tres violaciones.

-¡Oh!. Las rodillas de Arizona se tambalearon y Teddy de inmediato la agarró del brazo y la llevó a un banco del parque justo al lado del camino. Ella dio a Teddy una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando se sentaron, a continuación, volvió su atención a lo que Mendoza había revelado. Que Colin Thomas había hecho pasar a otras dos mujeres por el mismo trauma que había infligido a Arizona, eso hizo que ella quisiera romper a llorar. Ella sabía exactamente cómo las mujeres se sentían, y no le deseaba lo que les ocurrió ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. -¡Oh!, murmuró Arizona de nuevo.

-También quiero hacerle saber que hemos probado al Sr. Thomas para el VIH. Los resultados fueron negativos.

Aturdida por la ola de alivio que la invadió en la revelación, Arizona puso una mano en la frente. El flujo de pensamientos y emociones provocadas por las palabras de la Detective Mendoza abrumaron a Arizona, dejándola casi entumecida. -Gracias por dejarme saber.

-¿Está usted dispuesta a testificar en contra del señor Thomas? Mendoza suavizó su voz, obviamente consciente de que este era un tema delicado. -La evidencia de ADN es fundamental para nuestro caso, pero el testimonio de la víctima es realmente importante para traer un elemento humano al proceso. El ADN tiene contexto en cualquier situación, pero es mejor si la acusación no se basa únicamente en la ciencia. Además, el informe de un laboratorio no tiene el mismo impacto que escuchar exactamente lo que Colin Thomas le hizo a usted, y cómo su vida se ha visto afectada por ello.

Tanto como Arizona temía la idea, en el fondo sabía que no tenía otra opción. En su corazón ella sabía que si a Colin Thomas no lo encerraban, continuaría violando a las mujeres. Ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada después de su ataque para impedir que le hiciera daño a su víctima más reciente, pero muy bien podría hacer algo ahora. -Por supuesto que voy a declarar.

-Gracias. Mendoza sonaba aliviada. -Sé que es difícil. Esa es una decisión muy valiente.

-No se siente mucho como una elección. Arizona, vaciló, sin saber hasta dónde podíapreguntar acerca de las otras víctimas. Pero ella tenía que saber. -Las otras dos mujeres… estarán testificando, ¿verdad?

-Tengo la esperanza de convencer a la chica con que atacó la semana pasada que ella tiene que presentarse y hablar en el juicio. Su hermano es un testigo presencial, que ha dejado en claro que está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para poner a este tipo tras las rejas. Pero ella está vacilante. Esto sigue siendo tan fresco para ella. Ni siquiera ha sanado y ya tiene que pensar en decirle a un jurado lo que le pasó.

Arizona, trató de imaginarse hacer frente a la idea de un juicio a menos de una semana después de su propio ataque. Ella no hubiera tenido la fuerza. Su corazón sufría por la muchacha, y ella deseaba tanto asegurarle que las cosas mejorarían. No era rápido, no era fácil, pero poco a poco y con una cantidad no pequeña de lucha la vida continuaba.

Tan fácil como fue simpatizar con la chica, Arizona, odiaba la idea de que podría ser la única dispuesta a hablar en el tribunal. Tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz, de Arizona, dijo, -¿Qué hay acerca de la primera víctima?

-Sí, ella está de acuerdo en testificar, qué es una gran cosa. Mendoza se aclaró la garganta, bajando la voz. -Pero, francamente, estoy muy contenta de que usted está dispuesta a contar su historia. El jurado será más favorable para usted. Usted tiene un carácter muy fuerte que la defensa no será capaz de poner en duda.

Un problemita de preocupación agitó el intestino de Arizona. Ella no era totalmente ignorante acerca de cómo las víctimas de agresión sexual a menudo son tratadas casi como si ellas fueran las llevadas a juicio, pero oír a Mendoza verbalizarlo fue estremecedor. -¿Por qué?, ¿Porque soy una profesional o porque la defensa no puede sugerir que tengo un historial de promiscuidad con los hombres?

-¿Sinceramente? Las dos cosas. El disgusto en la voz tranquila de Mendoza dejó en claro que encontraba el tema tan de mal gusto como lo encontraba Arizona. -En cualquier caso, usted será llamada por la oficina del fiscal en breve. Usted va a trabajar con ellos para preparar su testimonio para el juicio, cuya fecha debe fijarse en un par de semanas. Si tiene alguna pregunta en el ínterin, no dude en llamarme.

Ella tenía una pregunta. -¿Estaría bien si le ofreciera mi información de contacto a las otras dos mujeres involucradas? Sobre todo la chica que fue atacada la semana pasada. No sé si realmente puedo decir o hacer algo para mejorarlo, o posiblemente para convencerla que vaya a declarar, pero ... no lo sé. Siento como que debo tratar de hacer algo .

-Voy a ofrecerle su información de contacto.

-Gracias.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que esperaba lograr al hablar con los demás miembros del club poco alegre de Colin Thomas, pero Arizona no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de ellas. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Habían sido sus ataques tan brutales?, ¿Acaso peores? Ella estaba especialmente curiosa acerca de la primera víctima. Ocho meses después, ¿cómo se sentía? Arizona, se apoyó contra Teddy, agradecida por su cálida presencia a su lado. -Le agradezco su llamada.

-No, gracias a usted Dra. Robbins. De verdad.

A pesar de sentir que no había hecho nada digno para la gratitud de Mendoza, Arizona, aceptó las palabras en el espíritu en que estaban destinadas. -Por supuesto. Voy a hablar con usted más adelante?

-Definitivamente. Adiós por ahora.

Arizona, colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Su mano estaba temblando.

Entretejiendo sus dedos, Teddy tomó la mano de Arizona en su regazo. -¿Estás bien?

-No estoy segura. Sonriendo débilmente, Arizona, dijo, -Parece que eso ha sido una constante últimamente.

-Han atrapado al hombre que te hizo daño. Teddy le dio un apretón, agachando la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Arizona. -Esa es una muy buena noticia.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. No lo podía negar. El inconveniente era la larga lista de desafíos nuevos que superar. -Parece que voy a ser la víctima protagonista de carácter intachable. La Detective Mendoza parecía muy aliviada al saber que voy a declarar"

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Arizona. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo debe sentirse. Nunca informe acerca de lo de Jay y Steve, yo no quise lidiar con lo que eso significaba. En ese momento se sentía como la decisión correcta para mí, pero tengo que admitir, como un adulto, mirando hacia atrás y pensar en lo que significa la búsqueda de justicia. Teddy miró hacia abajo, con una media sonrisa radiante, pero lamentó. -Uno de ellos o ambos pueden haber violado a otra mujer. No me sorprendería. A veces me gustaría tener otra oportunidad como la que tú tienes ahora.

-Pero ¿y si no es encontrado culpable?. La idea de revivir su experiencia delante de todos, incluyendo al hombre que la había herido, intimidaba como el infierno a Arizona, pero lo haría si eso significaba que sería castigado. Siempre había una posibilidad de que no lo fuera. Arizona no sabía cómo iba a vivir con eso. -¿Y si voy a un juicio y por alguna razón lo dejan ir?

-Ellos no lo harán. Hay pruebas de ADN. Fue capturado en el apartamento de la chica anterior, por el amor de Dios. Teddy sacudió la cabeza. –Por supuesto que va a ser condenado, de lo que se trata aquí en todo caso es del tipo de condena que recibirá.

-Espero que sí. Arizona, se recostó en el banco y exhaló. La Detective Mendoza no está segura de que la chica que atacó la semana pasada vaya a declarar.

-Lo escuché. Este debe ser un momento muy difícil para ella como para pensar en algo así.

-Lo sé, dijo el Arizona. -No es fácil para mí pensar en ello meses más tarde.

-Vas a estar bien. Teddy acarició el pulgar sobre el lado de la mano de Arizona, ofreciendo una gran comodidad, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa. Era casi como si supiera el espacio que Arizona requería. -Callie estará contigo. Y una vez que esto haya terminado, ustedes podrán seguir adelante. Al ver que el hombre sea castigado con suerte les dará un sentido de cierre.

-Ojalá. Aunque Colin Thomas fuera a la cárcel, sus acciones no podrían ser deshechas. El cierre verdadero era probablemente imposible, porque había robado algo de Arizona que nunca volvería. Él la había cambiado para siempre. Lo que hacía que la búsqueda de la justicia incluso fuera más importante, aunque el proceso la asustara de muerte. Al exhalar, Arizona, dijo, -Tienes razón. Yo puedo hacer esto y voy a estar bien. Lo sé. Es sólo que... no me gusta.

-Yo no te culpo. No me gusta, tampoco."Teddy le dio una palmada con cuidado en la rodilla. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

-Tú ya lo estás haciendo. Dejando caer la mano de Teddy, Arizona le dio un rápido abrazo. -Gracias.

-¿Quieres llamar a Callie?

Arizona, hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia. Necesitaba tiempo para recoger sus emociones antes de compartir la noticia con Callie. -Voy a hablar con ella cuando llegue al hospital. No es necesario que la interrumpa cuando está trabajando.

-De alguna manera no creo que le importaría. Teddy escudriñó el rostro de Arizona, haciendo un mal trabajo al tratar de disimular su interés en evaluarla. -No te alejes de ella ahora. No después de todo lo que han pasado juntas.

Apartarse de Callie era lo último que Arizona querría hacer. Pero no llamarla en este momento no era lo mismo que alejarse de ella. No quería dejar que el arresto y la anticipación de un juicio la arrastrara de nuevo a un estado emocional que había luchado tan duro por superar. A pesar de que seguiría siendo abierta con Callie sobre cómo se sentía, Arizona se negaba a hacer una llamada de teléfono especial para hacerlo. No era gran cosa.

-Confía en mí, vamos a hablar de esto... Y hablar... Y entonces, probablemente… hablaremos un poco más. Hacemos toda clase de cosas de "hablar" en estos días. Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. -Esto no es un "Yo no voy a hablar de eso", lo voy a hacer, pero puedo esperar hasta verla en el trabajo. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien. Teddy no parecía muy convencida, pero tuvo la amabilidad de no decir nada más al respecto. -¿Quieres saltarte el resto de nuestra carrera e ir directamente a la tienda de donuts?

La barbilla de Arizona comenzó a temblar, pero se apresuró a retroceder su emoción. De ninguna manera iba a conseguir todas las donas por parecer más débil y llorosa. Pero la idea le sonó bien, y le encantó la oferta de Teddy. -Desesperadamente, sí.

Teddy se levantó y animó a Arizona a pararse. –Entonces vamos, yo invito.

#

Dos horas más tarde, Arizona, encontró a Callie en el salón estudiando detenidamente el expediente de un paciente común, un niño de 12 años de edad, que Arizona había diagnosticado recientemente con cáncer de hueso. Por mucho que odiaba recomendar la amputación de un paciente tan joven, sobre todo uno que había ido a la Serie Mundial de Pequeñas Ligas hace apenas dos meses, por desgracia, ese parecía ser el curso del tratamiento obvio para Paul Ott. Ella había pedido a Callie que mirara por encima su expediente, como el último esfuerzo para salvar su pierna, y también para obtener su opinión sobre las posibles prótesis.

Desde la mirada del rostro de Callie, Arizona, sabía que el pronóstico no era bueno. Eso hizo de un día ya difícil, uno aún peor. Pablo era un niño dulce que se merecía algo mejor que la enfermedad, y el padre furioso la vida le había dado.

-Yo no quiero una mala noticia. Arizona se acercó a la mesa redonda en la esquina de la habitación y se sentó frente a Callie, obligándose a una sonrisa que deseaba fervientemente que la hiciera sentirse mejor. -No me vengas con malas noticias sobre la pierna Paul Ott, porque yo no puedo con una mala noticia ahora mismo. Puedes decirme: "Necesito más tiempo para hacer una evaluación adecuada", eso lo puedo manejar, pero "No hay manera de salvar la pierna", no puedo.

Callie se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocando su mano sobre la de Arizona. -Yo no necesito más tiempo. ¿Quieres saber ahora o quieres esperar?

Arizona, suspiró. -No podemos salvar la pierna, ¿verdad?

-No, no podemos. Sin embargo, él es un excelente candidato para una prótesis altamente funcional, Tú has dicho que él es un Atleta, pues bien, no creo que él tenga que dejar el béisbol. Callie frunció el ceño y buscó los ojos de Arizona. Al instante el estado de ánimo cambió de profesional a personal. -¿Qué está pasando?

Era evidente que Callie podía ver más allá de la tímida sonrisa de Arizona. A veces, la naturaleza cada vez más perceptiva de Callie le encantaba a Arizona y el pensamiento de que alguien en el mundo se preocupaba lo suficiente para ver realmente dentro de ella era sin duda embriagador, pero ahora mismo, Arizona deseaba que Callie pudiera dejar en su puesto la fachada. Especialmente cuando se encontraban en el trabajo.

-La Detective Mendoza llamó durante mi carrera. Mentir nunca pasó por la mente de Arizona. Callie supo que ella estaba ocultando algo, y ella no permitiría que cosas como esas ocurrieran nunca más. Además, Arizona no quería que Callie siguiera en la oscuridad, evitando con ello que Callie tuviera que hacer llamadas innecesarias al teléfono de Mendoza. -El ADN coincidió. Colin Thomas está siendo acusado de tres violaciones, incluida la mía.

Callie apretó los dedos de manera casi imperceptible en la mano de Arizona. Una sombra pasó por encima de su cara. -¿Tres?

-El primero ocurrió hace unos ocho meses. Sin resolver hasta que se encontró una coincidencia con el ADN de Colin Thomas y las pruebas recogidas en ese caso.

Callie le sostuvo la mirada. -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. Arizona se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. El contacto directo con los ojos era muy difícil de controlar, sobre todo con Callie. Esos profundos ojos marrones parecían mirar directamente dentro de su alma. -Sabíamos eso ya, ¿verdad? Que él era el hombre.

-No era seguro.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabemos con certeza. Arizona, vaciló, en medir el estado de ánimo de Callie. Ella no estaba tratando de ocultar su tormentoso estado emocional, y Arizona no estaba segura de que debía decir nada más mientras estaban en el hospital. Sólo el conocimiento de que callarse ahora podría resultar perjudicial, persuadió a Arizona para agregar: -La Detective Mendoza preguntó si yo estaría dispuesta a declarar y dije que sí. Al parecer, la primera víctima también ha accedido a comparecer ante el tribunal, pero Mendoza cree que el jurado será más simpático conmigo. No tengo ni idea lo que eso significa. Y la chica de cuya ventana él saltó, está teniendo un momento difícil. Por el momento no se sabe si se podrá contar su testimonio.

-Esto es mucho, querida. Callie bajó la voz a pesar de que estaban solas en el salón. Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Arizona, como si esperara que ella se disolviera. -Está bien tener miedo. La perspectiva de ir a un juicio es una cosa de miedo.

Arizona no quería sentir la emoción instintiva de ira que las palabras de Callie habían provocado, pero la invadió antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo. Ella se había comenzado a sentir como algo más que un caso perdido, y con Callie esperando que ella se quebrara, no era exactamente el voto de confianza que Arizona quería. Permitir que la perspectiva de un juicio pudiera enviarla de vuelta a sus días más oscuros de miedo y vergüenza no era una opción. Independientemente de lo que Callie pensara.

Por otra parte, Callie era la que parecía asustada. Aterrorizada, la verdad.

Desesperada por tranquilizar a las dos, Arizona, dijo, -No estoy asustada, Calliope. Estoy ansiosa. Sólo quiero acabar de una vez, para que podemos dejarlo atrás. Quiero ver a Colin Thomas en la cárcel. Esbozando una sonrisa rápida a Callie a continuación dijo: -Y yo quiero no hablar más sobre eso ahora mismo. Cuando estamos en el trabajo, quiero centrarme en las cosas de trabajo, y en este momento tenemos la pierna de Paul.

-Está bien. Es evidente que sin estar convencida, Callie siguió evaluando la cara de Arizona. El escrutinio sólo agudizó la irritación de Arizona. -Yo no estaba tratando de molestarte

-No lo hiciste. Esta vez la sonrisa forzada de Arizona se sentía más como una mueca. -Te lo dije, estoy bien.

-Ok. Callie cerró el archivo de Paul y tocando el borde de la mesa se puso de pie. -Tenemos que ir a hablar con el padre. Cuanto más pronto solucionemos lo de la pierna, mejor.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta lo enojado que el padre de Paul había reaccionado ante el diagnóstico de su hijo y el tratamiento hasta el momento, sintió que esta sería una conversación difícil. De hecho, hablar con Steve Ott era la última cosa en el mundo que quería hacer, ahora que ya estaba en el borde. Pero la única manera de demostrar que estaba bien, era estar bien. Arizona siempre había sido buena con el manejo de los padres difíciles. Hoy sería como cualquier otro día que podía hacer eso.

-Sólo una advertencia anticipada…, dijo Arizona a la ligera, al salir de la sala de estar, …- el padre de Paul es un tipo emocional. Está luchando con el diagnóstico de su hijo, y ha estado muy preocupado por la capacidad de él para continuar jugando béisbol. No estará feliz.

-La cirugía salvará la vida de su hijo… Callie levantó una ceja. …-Sin duda, eso es lo más importante.

-Vamos a ver.

Callie le dio una mirada de soslayo, que Arizona prefirió ignorar. La inquietud persistente que podía sentir que emanaba de Callie le puso la piel de gallina. Independientemente de que la preocupación de Callie provenía de un lugar de puro amor y devoción, Arizona, desesperadamente quería hacer el resto de su turno sin sentir como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, y Callie la apuntaba con un lente gigante con esa mirada sutil.

Decidida a mantenerse fuerte, Arizona, marchó decididamente a la habitación de Paul Ott y saludó a Steve, que estaba sentado mirando un iPod mientras su hijo dormía. Steve se apresuró a salir de la habitación para unirse a ellas en el pasillo, lanzando su mirada de Arizona a Callie y viceversa. -No te ves como si estuvieras a punto de decirme lo que quiero oír.

Arizona le dio una sacudida simpática a su cabeza. -Señor Ott, la Dra. Torres ha examinado el expediente de su hijo y, por desgracia, hemos acordado que el único curso de acción en este momento es amputar la pierna de Paul justo debajo de la cadera. El cáncer se ha diseminado desde el hueso que rodea a la los vasos sanguíneos, por lo que simplemente no hay manera de salvar la extremidad Hizo una pausa, para permitir que sus palabras fueran asimiladas, sin embargo la cara de Steve se mantuvo inusitadamente tranquila, casi como si él no estuviera registrando lo que se le dijo. -Lo siento mucho. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más opciones, pero el cáncer es demasiado agresivo.

-No. Steve negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Quiero una segunda opinión.

-Le aseguro, la Dra. Torres es uno de los mejores cirujanos ortopédicos en el país. No sólo eso, ella es su segunda opinión. Si hubiera una manera de salvar la pierna de Paul, ella sería la que lo hiciera. Lo siento, pero el pronóstico no va a cambiar a pesar de los muchos cirujanos que usted consulte.

-¿Crees que te voy a permitir cortar la pierna de mi hijo? Cuando él ha estado en el equipo de All-Star de Pequeñas Ligas? Con el futuro que tiene en el béisbol?. Con la cara roja, Steve casi gritó la última parte a Arizona. -Si usted piensa que yo sólo voy a aceptar esto, estás jodidamente loca.

Callie se aclaró la garganta. -Señor, si no amputamos, su hijo no tendrá un futuro, en nada. El cáncer es un fenómeno generalizado y está avanzando rápidamente. Usted es libre de obtener una segunda opinión, una tercera, y hasta una cuarta, pero mientras tanto, su hijo está atravesando un tremendo dolor. Su vida está en peligro. Créame, si hubiera alguna manera de salvar la pierna, lo haría en un santiamén. En este punto, lo que queremos es salvar la vida de su hijo.

Steve parpadeó y desvió la mirada, de nuevo a la habitación donde su hijo seguía durmiendo. En lugar de relajarse al mirar a su hijo dormido, él se puso tenso, obviamente, a punto de perder el control por completo.

No queriendo hacer una escena en donde Paul pudiera oír, Arizona mantuvo su voz baja y tranquila. -Esto no tiene por qué ser el final de béisbol para Paul. Las prótesis que se hacen hoy en día, la tecnología utilizada, lo dejarán boquiabierto. Con la terapia física adecuada, Paul va a correr y saltar, y fildear como cualquier otro niño.

La cara de Steve enrojeció. -Pero no será como los otros niños. Será un cojo maldito.

Arizona, haciendo un intento por aliviar su frustración, trato de se suavizar aún más su tono: -La cirugía de amputación no es particularmente arriesgada, pero es muy difícil psicológicamente. Paul necesitará de su apoyo y su optimismo. Tiene que asegurarle que su futuro seguirá siendo brillante.

Steve tomó a Arizona, de repente, sujetando con su mano alrededor de su muñeca y empujándola contra la pared con tal violencia que la obligó a emitir un gemido de sorpresa desde su garganta. En el momento en que la empujó, la memoria de Arizona se metió brutalmente en los recuerdos caóticos: el dolor terrible de ser golpeada en la cara, su impotencia ante la fuerza superior de un hombre, la humillación de ser desnudada y penetrada en contra de su voluntad. Vagamente, Arizona oyó a Steve Ott gruñir con ira diciéndole que ella no sabía lo que su hijo necesitaba, que si ella fuera un mejor médico no sería necesario convertir a niños en lisiados, pero las palabras apenas llegaban a su mente. Su conciencia entera se centró en el terror de lo que podría suceder a continuación.

Entonces Callie empujó a Steve a distancia, lo que demostró más fuerza bruta de lo que Arizona hubiera podido imaginarse que fuera posible. -¿Qué diablos te pasa? Es evidente que no contenta con haber simplemente alejado a Steve, Callie le dio un fuerte empujón sobre sus hombros, que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás en el piso. -Nunca, jamás toques a una mujer así. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nunca!.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Arizona, se enderezó y miró por encima del hombro de Callie a la habitación de Paul. El niño se sentó en la cama, con las lágrimas de sus ojos grandes y asustados. Arizona no tenía idea de lo que había visto, por no hablar de lo que había oído, pero el pánico en el rostro del muchacho la llevó totalmente al presente. Ella se apartó de la pared mientras un guardia de seguridad corrió a ayudar a Steve Ott a ponerse de pie.

-Señor, vamos a dar un paseo. El guardia miró con aire de culpabilidad a Arizona. -¿Esta usted bien doctora Robbins?"

Arizona evitó la mirada del guardia, mortificada con la idea de que había sido testigo de su flashback. -Estoy bien.

-¡No voy a dar un paseo de mierda! .Steve dio un tirón del brazo de las manos del guardia, sólo para lograr que un segundo guardia lo agarrara por la espalda. -¡Ese es mi hijo allí. No te voy a dejar a solas con él! Usted quiere cortar la pierna de mierda.

Arizona, hizo una mueca y miró hacia atrás a la habitación. Por un momento Paul pareció sorprendido, y luego se echó a llorar. En cuanto a los guardias, Arizona, dijo: -Sáquenlo de aquí. Ahora. Él puede volver cuando se haya calmado.

Callie le tocó el hombro, cuando los guardias escoltaron a Steve Ott quien todavía seguía gritando por el pasillo. -Arizona

-Ahora no. Encogiéndose de hombros, alejándose bruscamente de la mano de Callie, Arizona, dijo, -Tengo un niño muy molesto en este momento

-Pero es que tú…

-He dicho que estoy bien, espetó Arizona. -Ahora voy a hacer mi maldito trabajo.

Callie se estremeció. Luego tomó un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia física entre ellas. -Pido disculpas, Dra. Robbins. Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-Y algo más. El sonido de los sollozos de Paul Ott obligó a alejar la preocupación de Arizona lejos de Callie, lejos del dolor en sus ojos y de la alarma que se cruzó por su cara bonita. A Arizona no le importaba nada más en este momento más allá del niño que acababa de oír una noticia horrorosa de la peor manera posible. Inmediatamente después de ver a su padre caerse de culo. -Vete. Ya has hecho suficiente.

La mandíbula de Callie se tensó. -Adiós.

Arizona, dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

#

Con una copa de vino en la mano, Callie se sentó en el sofá de Arizona y se preparó para su regreso a casa. Anteriormente, Arizona le había enviado un mensaje de texto que decía que iba a tomar un paseo con Teddy. Su turno había terminado hace veinte minutos, por lo que Callie la esperaba en cualquier momento. No habían hablado desde el altercado en el pasillo con Steve Ott, hace casi siete horas, y Callie no tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas cuando Arizona entrara por la puerta principal.

Arizona se había enojado con ella, y Callie lo sabía, pero ¿por qué?, ella no estaba del todo segura. Tan horrible como había sido para un niño averiguar que su pierna tenía que ser amputada en una pelea a gritos entre su padre y sus médicos, Steve Ott fue el responsable de causar esa escena. Todo lo que Callie había hecho era responder a la vista de una persona que puso sus manos sobre Arizona. Incluso si ella no hubiera reconocido el flash de terror en los ojos de Arizona, Callie habría reaccionado de la misma manera. El conocimiento de que las acciones de Steve Ott obligaron a Arizona a revivir emociones y sensaciones de su violación sólo afilaron el instinto de protección de Callie no a crearlos.

Callie suspiró. ¡Qué terrible coincidencia que lo que había sucedido hoy, disparara todos esos malos recuerdos, justo cuando Arizona estaba tratando de luchar para continuar de forma normal después de la bomba de un arresto y la perspectiva de un juicio!. No importa lo mucho que trató de ocultarlo, Callie podía ver el miedo de Arizona.

El sonido de las llaves de Arizona en la puerta de la calle, provocó que Callie se sentara derecha tratando de reflejar un aire casual. No iba a propiciar una pelea, pero sí tenían que hablar. Había sido un día duro para las dos, y Callie anhelaba saber por lo menos dónde estaba Arizona mentalmente. Más que eso, ella deseaba asegurarse que Arizona estaba bien.

Arizona abrió la puerta, vio a Callie en el sofá, y asintiendo con la cabeza, cansada cruzó la habitación. -Estoy exhausta, Cal. Si no te importa, creo que voy a tomar un baño rápido e irme a la cama.

Callie cogió el segundo vaso de vino y se levantó. -¿Quieres que te sirva una copa de vino?

-Oh. Arizona, se detuvo y miró a Callie con cautela. -Gracias.

Callie cerró la distancia entre ellas, sosteniendo la mirada de Arizona. Se aseguró a rozar los dedos de Arizona con los propios al pasarla la copa de cristal.-¿Vamos a hablar de lo ocurrido antes?

Arizona rompió el contacto visual y tomó un sorbo del vino. -Tenía la esperanza de evitarlo, en realidad. La sonrisa forzada que llevaba dejó claro que era sólo medio en broma. -Oye, fue una mala situación. Fue una reacción exagerada y respondiste fuera de proporción con la situación, pero sé que tú corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Vamos a estar de acuerdo que en el futuro, que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-¿Yo una reacción exagerada? Callie mantuvo su voz tranquila, no quería que Arizona supiera cuán rápidamente la leve reprimenda levantó sus pelos de punta a la defensiva. -El hombre puso sus manos sobre ti, Arizona. Estaba tratando de protegerte.

-Tú has estado haciendo mucho últimamente, Calliope, y yo lo aprecio. Pero no siempre puedes protegerme.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso? Las lágrimas picaron los ojos de Callie y tomó un trago rápido, con la esperanza de Arizona no vieran lo mal que sus palabras le hicieron doler el corazón. -No, no siempre puedo protegerte. Pero yo hoy pude y por eso lo hice.

-Yo no tenía necesidad de que me protegieras

La garganta de Callie se tensó. -No me importa lo digas ahora, Arizona. Él te asustó. Tú... te fuiste por un momento.

-Tal vez, pero tengo que hacer frente a momentos como ese. Eso es lo que la terapia ha hecho por mí. Es por eso que he ido, ¿verdad? Para aprender a manejar la vida de nuevo? El cuerpo de Arizona se tensó mientras luchaba con claridad para no molestarse. -Él no fue el primer padre enojado al que me he enfrentado. La forma en que saltaste allí, me avergüenza. Actuando como si yo no podía manejar la situación. Como si yo fuera algo débil, que hay que defender.

Herida, Callie dijo: -El padre de un paciente atacó físicamente a un doctor justo delante de mí. No hubiera importado si ese médico hubiera sido Cristina, o Bailey, o incluso Alex Karev. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo para cualquier de ellos.

-¿Eso incluye gritarle al padre acerca de no tocar a una mujer de esa manera? Arizona, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Era obvio que ella no había exagerado al hablar de su agotamiento. -Acéptalo, cariño. Esto tuvo mucho que ver con lo que me pasó, y tiene que parar. Sobre todo cuando estamos en el trabajo.

Callie apretó la mandíbula. -Yo no creo que pueda hacerte ninguna promesa al respecto. Alguien te ataca, incluso alguien le asusta y no lo voy a permitir. Tú puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras. Eso es lo que soy. Yo te amo y te defenderé.

Intermitente, Arizona apretó con los nudillos un ojo y luego el otro. -Podemos seguir esta conversación mientras estoy en la bañera, si lo deseas, pero estoy lista para ese baño ahora. Lo necesito.

La vulnerabilidad en la voz de Arizona, suavizó de inmediato a Callie. Ella no podía perder de vista el hecho de que Arizona acababa de soportar un infierno de día. Por mucho que lamentaba haber sido tomada a la tarea de defender a la mujer que amaba, aferrarse a su frustración no era bueno para ninguna de las dos. La mejor cosa que podía hacer era cuidar de Arizona, en cualquier forma que ella se lo permitiera.

-Está bien, dijo Callie. -Voy a dejar correr el agua por ti. ¿Burbujas?

Arizona le dio una sonrisa. -Por favor.

Callie fue al cuarto de baño, colocó su copa de vino en el borde de la bañera, y abrió la llave del agua. Ajustando la temperatura del agua bien caliente, tal como a Arizona más le gustaba, Callie consideró las palabras de Arizona. Así que tal vez era un poco sobreprotectora. ¿Era realmente algo tan terrible?

En voz baja, Callie dijo: -¿Sabes?, yo no tire a Steve Ott lejos de ti, o no lo empujé para tirarlo al suelo, porque pensara que no podías manejarte. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con pensar que estabas indefensa… Callie se puso de pie y se volvió de inmediato evitando la visión de un glorioso desnudo de Arizona pateando las bragas por el suelo. …-No eres más que... mi chica. Y estoy bastante segura de que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Callie se apartó cuando Arizona se acercó a la bañera y sumergió su mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura. Incluso ahora, Callie no podía mantener la mirada itinerante por la extensión de la piel desnuda de Arizona. Mientras Arizona bajó su cuerpo en el agua hirviendo con un suspiro de satisfacción, Callie cogió el vino y tomó un largo trago para acabar con él.

-Tienes razón. Arizona, dio un sorbo a su propio vino, sin mirar a los ojos de Callie. -Tienes razón, yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Exhalando, Callie se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Ella sintió un debilitamiento en el tono de Arizona y decidió aprovechar. -Yo sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes. En serio. Ya sea que quieras admitirlo o no, un juicio es una gran cosa, y yo sé que estás ansiosa. Así que podrías hacerme el favor de hablar conmigo?

La garganta de Arizona se convulsionó. -Ustedes siguen preguntando, y yo sigo diciendo que estoy bien. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no al punto de llorar. -Si estás esperando a que me desmorone en mil pedazos, siento decepcionarte. He estado allí y he hecho eso, y una detención y un juicio no me va a enviar de vuelta a ese lugar no importa que todo el mundo espere que así sea.

No me esperaba esto para limpiar toda la sanación que has hecho,… dijo Callie con cuidado. …-Pero yo te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo algo te esta haciendo daño. Tú estás nerviosa acerca de dar testimonio, no hay vergüenza en ello. Sólo quiero que sigamos siendo honestas la una con otra. No estoy esperando ni las lágrimas ni la histeria. Sólo quiero la comunicación.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? Arizona, escudriñó el rostro de Callie. -Tú eres el que trató al tipo. La que habló con él. ¿Cómo te hace sentir todo esto?.

A lo largo de las secuelas de la violación de Arizona, Callie siempre había dudado en ser completamente honesta acerca de sus propias emociones. Se había dicho a sí misma que ella no quería ser una carga para Arizona. No quería cambiar el enfoque de Arizona hacía sí misma, porque nunca se sintió bien. Pero eso ya no era una opción, ya que Arizona directamente le acaba de preguntar como se sentía, así que si ella siempre insistió en que Arizona se abriera sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos que prefería mantener ocultos, lo menos que merecía era un quid pro quo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Callie, dijo, -Me siento impotente. Estoy viendo a la persona que amo más que a nadie en el mundo, superar un trauma inimaginable, todo por su cuenta, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para mejorar las cosas. No puedo deshacer lo que pasó, no puedo alejar el dolor que te ha causado. Y ahora no puedo ni siquiera salvarte de tener que contar esa historia una vez más ante un jurado, o de tener que responder a las preguntas de un abogado defensor de mierda. Callie arremolinaba la punta de los dedos sobre la superficie del agua caliente, tratando de no mirar la curva de la cadera bien formada de Arizona muy por debajo de su mano. -Si hubiera alguna manera de poder evitarte el tener que declarar, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para que tú pudieras ser capaz de poner todo esto detrás de ti y nunca más tener que pensar en ello de nuevo.

Pero no se puede, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Nadie puede

Las palabras, pronunciadas sin resentimiento, provocaron que le columna vertebral de Callie se pusiera rígida. -No me gusta eso.

-Eso no significa que tú no hayas hecho nada para mejorar las cosas. Arizona capturó la mano de Callie, tirando de ella por debajo de la superficie del agua y manteniéndola firmemente. -Y te equivocas, no he tenido que hacer nada por mi cuenta. Tú has estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Callie levantó la mano libre hacia el cabello de Arizona, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. -No puedo solucionar este problema. Me gusta arreglar las cosas.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, lo entiendo. Ella soltó la mano de Callie y la deslizó por la parte delantera de la bañera. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Callie no podía pensar en cualquier cosa que ella quisiera más. -Siempre y cuando no te importe

-No, en absoluto. Arizona, vació el resto del vino de su copa, mientras Callie se levantó para quitarse su ropa. -Suena como que tú necesitas esto, también.

-Así es. Desnuda, Callie se deslizó en la bañera detrás de Arizona. Ella abrió las piernas para que Arizona pudiera sentarse entre ellas, y luego se recostó en la porcelana fría y exhaló. Arizona se relajó contra el pecho de Callie, y después de una breve vacilación, Callie la envolvió en un abrazo suelto.

-Unnnmmum, Arizona murmuró: -Esto se siente bien.

-Maravilloso. Callie hundió la nariz en el pelo de Arizona y e inhaló. La combinación del agua caliente y el ligero aroma floral de Arizona, lograron un efecto inmediato en Callie: sus músculos se aflojaron y su cuerpo de inmediato drenó la tensión que había estado cargando durante los últimos días. Todo su malestar se desvaneció en la alegría de la cercanía de Arizona con ese abrazo íntimo. -Tú eres mucho más fuerte ahora de lo que eras hace unos meses. Lo sé, y lo más importante, es que tú lo sabes. Estoy preocupada por lo que estas pasando porque te amo, no porque no crea que puedas manejar lo que se avecina. Tú puedes manejar cualquier cosa, Arizona. Tú ya has demostrado eso.

Arizona, volvió la cabeza y apretó su mejilla contra la ladera del seno de Callie. -Tal vez me temo que no puedo manejar esto. No quiero volver a tener miedo todos los días, apenas capaz de funcionar. Me preocupa que si me concentro demasiado en Colin Thomas, que fue arrestado, si hablo de cómo la idea de un juicio me hace sentir... bueno, que todo lo que hemos logrado se vaya por la ventana. Porque tengo miedo de mi mente, Calliope. Realmente así me siento

Callie apretó su abrazo. -Lo sé.

-No quiero dar testimonio.

-Lo sé.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que al hacerlo, eso impida que lastime a otra mujer, tengo que hacer mi parte.

Besando el lado de la garganta de Arizona, Callie le susurró: -Yo sé.

-Tengo miedo de verlo. Incluso en una sala de audiencias, con los guardias y la gente y todo lo demás. Me hirió tanto. Él me humilló. Yo no quiero mirarlo a la cara, no quiero que él vea la mía.

Callie no sabía qué decir. Se imaginó que ella podría sentirse de la misma manera, si los papeles se invirtieran. Después de haber visto la cara del hombre, Callie odiaba la idea de compartir el mismo aire de nuevo con él. -Yo no te culpo. No me gustaría hacerlo.

-Y... La voz de Arizona vaciló y se detuvo, sollozando. -Y me temo que esto pudiera alejarnos. Hemos llegado tan lejos, físicamente, pero no estamos allí todavía. No puedo soportar la idea de que esto podría hacernos retroceder.

-No quiero perder lo que tenemos, tampoco. Teniendo la oportunidad, Callie pasó el dedo por toda la longitud del brazo desnudo de Arizona. Ella mantuvo el toque ligero, pero sensual, y Arizona se estremeció en respuesta. -Voy a luchar para proteger esto, también. Te lo prometo.

Arizona se volteó de medio lado, fundiéndose en el abrazo de Callie. Hundió la cara en su cuello y aspiró profundamente. -Gracias

-Mis motivos no son puramente altruistas, te lo aseguro.

Callie pudo sentir la sonrisa de Arizona en contra de su garganta. -Bueno, murmuró Arizona. Trazó sus dedos sobre la curva de la cadera de Callie. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ahora era el turno de Callie para temblar. -Cualquier cosa.

-Si me comprometo a no ocultar lo que siento, ya sabes, cuando me sienta mal ¿podrías ayudarme a mantener mi mente lejos todo el asunto? Un juicio no va a suceder durante la noche. No voy a fingir que esto se no es gran cosa, pero no puedo obsesionarme con ella tampoco. No puedo hablar de ello constantemente. No, si quiero mantener la curación... Arizona, levantó la cabeza y le dio una expresión cautelosa a Callie, para garantizar un acuerdo reflexivo de su parte. …-¿Está bien?

-Trato hecho. Callie se inclinó y besó la punta de la nariz de Arizona. -No puedo resistirme a esa cara.

-Excelente. Sonriendo con cansancio, Arizona, dijo: -Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera.

-No creo que vaya a ser un problema, los hoyuelos, esos ojos azules, azules..., Callie le devolvió la sonrisa...-ellos consiguen todo de mí, siempre.

Arizona, levantó la cabeza y besó a Callie en la boca, dulcemente, con tanto amor que todo el cuerpo de Callie se estremeció. -¿Podemos ir a la cama? Estoy seriamente dispuesta a perder el conocimiento.

-Claro. Callie le dio libertad a Arizona y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella se aseguró de no apartar la mirada de la desnudez de Arizona en esta ocasión. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, a pesar de esta última réplica, Callie todavía se sentía cómoda expresando su deseo, y ella quería que Arizona pudiera verlo. -¿Quieres dormir desnudas?

La satisfacción en los ojos de Arizona a la pregunta, hizo que Callie se alegrara de haber preguntado. -La mejor idea que he oído durante todo el día.

_Esta historia continuará…_

Capítulo publicado originalmente en: .


	17. Chapter 17

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XVII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Arizona, se sentó en una mesa de la esquina de una cafetería que nunca había visitado antes, cruzando su pierna mientras miraba con ansiedad la entrada. Ella estaba esperando a una morena llamada Lauren Chase, pero eso era todo lo que sabía sobre la mujer que la había llamado a su teléfono celular por la mañana. Su nombre, y que ella fue la primera víctima de Colin Thomas.

Tras una breve introducción, torpe a través del teléfono, habían acordado reunirse en persona para poder hablar. La idea de sentarse con un extraño para charlar sobre algo tan personal como ser violada le revolvía el estómago a Arizona, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería conocer a Lauren. Por mucho que odiaba que tener a Colin Thomas en común, era tranquilizador saber que alguien entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando con su arresto y el juicio venidero.

Cuando una mujer atractiva con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola suelta entró en la tienda de café y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, Arizona supo inmediatamente que ella era la elegida. De pie, Arizona atrapó la mirada de la mujer, y el reconocimiento parecían verse en los ojos de Lauren también. Se acercó a la mesa de Arizona, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. -¿Arizona?

A pesar de sus persistentes mariposas, Arizona no tuvo problemas para devolver la sonrisa. A pesar de que parecía cansada, y que aparentaba más edad, la naturaleza espontánea de Lauren Chase, facilitó las cosas para Arizona. -Sí. Hola, Laura.

-Hola. Lo siento, el bus se demoró un par de minutos, hizo un gesto en el mostrador con el pulgar. -Voy a buscar un café con leche y luego me uno a ti ¿te parece?

-Suena bien. Arizona, se sentó y puso sus manos alrededor de la taza de café, agradecida por el calor. Vio a Lauren caminando hacia el mostrador y ordenando, mientras una vez más ensayaba lo que podría decir. ¿Cómo comenzar una conversación acerca de la violación?, ¿Acerca de tener que testificar en el juicio a su violador?

Lauren volvió con su café un par de minutos más tarde. -Así que esta es una manera extraña de conocer a alguien nuevo, ¿verdad? Sin ánimos de ofender.

Arizona, se rió entre dientes. -Sí, me gustaría que fuese en otras circunstancias.

-Yo también. Instalándose en la silla frente a Arizona, Lauren tomó un sorbo tentativo de su café e hizo una mueca. -Bueno, eso es lava caliente. Ella empujó la taza, y se encontró con la mirada de Arizona. -Así que... ¿cómo estás?

Los ojos de Arizona se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Horrorizada por su exposición súbita y rápida a sus propias emociones, ella se quedó mirando la tapa de la taza de café, deseando que su voz saliera estable. –Estoy... bien.

-Lo siento. Lauren sacó si mano bajo la mesa y se encontró con la mano de Arizona, sosteniéndola con fuerza. -Yo sé que es una pregunta tonta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona echó hacia atrás las lágrimas. Lauren parecía estar luchando para controlar sus propias emociones, también, y lo último que Arizona quería era que esto se convirtiera en un festín público de sollozos. -No, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Estoy mucho mejor, en realidad. El asunto del juicio me ha decaído un poco, pero hasta la detención, había recorrido un largo camino en sólo unos pocos meses.

-Bien. Lauren le apretó la mano a Arizona de nuevo, luego la liberó. -Se necesita un tiempo para empezar a sentirse, incluso cerca de lo normal otra vez, ¿no? No estoy segura de que alguna vez se consiga pasar todo el camino.

-Yo tampoco. Arizona pasó la punta de su dedo alrededor del borde de la taza. -En este momento estoy esperando una nueva normalidad que sea lo más cercano a la antigua tanto como sea posible. Pero en realidad me conformaría con ser capaz de pasar un solo día sin pensar en ello.

Lauren asintió y puso a prueba su taza de nuevo. -Bueno, yo no estoy allí todavía. Pero yo suelo pasar horas sin pensar en ello ahora.

-Yo también. Los mejores momentos de Arizona fueron durante las cirugías de emergencias, cuando se centraba en nada más allá que el cuidado de sus pacientes. -El trabajo ayuda.

-La Detective Mendoza me dijo que trabajas en un hospital. ¿Eres médico?

-Sí. Cirujana pediátrica.

Lauren se enderezó, se notaba al mismo tiempo impresionada e intimidada. -Oh. Wow.

Por lo general, Arizona, sentía una sensación de orgullo cuando le decía a la gente lo que ella hacía, pero el obvio malestar de Lauren envió una ola de simpatía hacia ella. La Detective Mendoza había dicho que Arizona sería una "mejor" testigo para el jurado, y a Arizona, le dio la sensación de que Lauren estaría comparando sus credenciales en ese mismo momento. Ella odiaba que Lauren se sintiera menos de alguna manera. Sin importar lo que ellas eran o lo que hacían, Colin Thomas las había herido a ambas por igual, y cada una de ellas merecía justicia.

-Él me atacó en el estacionamiento fuera del hospital. Yo estaba caminando hacia mi coche después del trabajo. Avergonzada, Arizona, se quedó mirando a la mesa. -Había una luz rota cerca de mi coche, ya era de noche, y llamé a seguridad para denunciarlo, pero me fui a mi coche sola de todos modos. Cuando sucedió, sentí que había sido mi culpa.

Moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia, Lauren dijo: -No. Él me consiguió después del trabajo, también. Yo estaba caminando a la parada de autobús, a solas, casi a las dos de la mañana. En una falda corta y de bajo corte superior. Borracha. Su expresión se endureció. -No importa lo que la policía insinuó después de que ocurrió, no importa lo que el hombre me dijo mientras me violaba, no fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue. Arizona, luchó contra el impulso de tomar la mano de Lauren una vez más. A pesar de que, obviamente, creía lo que dijo, sus ojos nadaban con el dolor. -Tienes toda la razón. Arizona, dudó y luego preguntó: -¿Dónde trabajas?

-En ese momento yo estaba trabajando en un club, como bailarina exótica. No estoy haciendo esto más, sin embargo.

La evaluación de la detective Mendoza de la idoneidad de Lauren en calidad de testigo comenzó a tener más sentido, aunque fuera injusto. La idea de que un abogado defensor podría tratar de presentar a Lauren como menos creíble enfermaba a Arizona, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que ese tipo de cosas suceden todo el tiempo.

Qué mierda.

Cuidado de mantener su voz neutral, Arizona, le preguntó: .-¿Renunciaste por lo que pasó?

-Sí. Pero duró un tiempo en llegar. El hecho de que yo no podía imaginar dejar que la multitud de hombres vieran y tantearan mi cuerpo desnudo después de lo que había pasado, yo no había sanado lo suficiente como para que eso fuera posible, eso, simplemente me obligó a tomar una decisión que había estado posponiendo demasiado tiempo. Lauren tomó un sorbo de café, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Yo me estaba haciendo demasiada vieja para bailar, de todos modos. Además, los hombres me invitaban a beber todas las noches y eso estaba chupando la vida fuera de mí. Todo eso. Así que después de que ocurrió, yo renuncié a mi trabajo y me uní a Alcohólicos Anónimos. No he mirado atrás desde entonces.

-Bien por ti, dijo Arizona. -La unión a AA.

-Gracias. Lauren se encogió de hombros. -Me ha ayudado. Y era algo que tenía que hacer. Inmediatamente después del ataque, todo lo que quería hacer era beber. Adormecer el dolor. Pero me acordé de la forma en que la policía me miró esa noche, lo que pensaron de mí, que sólo era una puta borracha, violada en un callejón, y eso me motivó a dejar de beber. Sé que la violación no ocurrió porque yo estaba bebiendo, pero también sé que la bebida se había convertido en un problema para mí. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin ella. Sobre todo ahora. "

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -He estado yendo a terapia. Me tomó un tiempo obtener el valor suficiente para hacer una cita, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que si quería mejorar, tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario. Incluso si no lo hacía sin querer hacerlo, en principio

-La Detective Mendoza me dio el número de un consejero. Yo no me atreví a llamar. He hablado con mi patrocinador de ello un poco, sin embargo. ¿Ha sido agradable?

-La terapia no ha sido mala. Mejor de lo que pensaba. Arizona, hizo girar su tasa en las manos. -No sirve de nada hablar.

Lauren miró la miró a los ojos con curiosidad. -¿Tienes novio?

-Tengo una pareja. Arizona, levantó una ceja. -Una mujer.

-Oh. La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Laura, que a continuación, se disolvió en un gesto de aceptación informal. -Cool.

-Yo creo que sí…, Arizona, sonrió, …-¿Tú?

-No, yo estaba viendo a un chico cuando sucedió, pero nada grave. No creo que ninguno de nosotros se sentía como si valía la pena mantener la relación. La tristeza brilló en los ojos de Lauren. -Honestamente, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar estar con un hombre ahora mismo. Sexualmente, quiero decir. Lo cual es bueno, porque realmente no se debe comenzar una relación en esta etapa de mi recuperación de todos modos, de acuerdo con el programa. Así que... sí. Es mejor así.

-Si yo no tuviera ya a Calliope, no estaría saliendo con nadie ahora mismo, tampoco. De ninguna manera. Arizona no podía imaginar ser romántica con alguien que apenas conocía y tratar al mismo tiempo con las consecuencias inmediatas de la violencia que Colin Thomas había causado en su vida. Trabajar su capacidad de confiar y disfrutar el contacto amoroso había sido ya bastante difícil con la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, algo así sería casi inimaginable con una desconocida. Sin embargo, tener a su lado a Callie había sido la cosa más curativa en las semanas siguientes al ataque. -Ha sido algo tan grande. Increíble, la verdad. Pero no ha sido fácil. Tratando de volver a donde estábamos antes. Tener intimidad de nuevo.

-¿Crees que es más fácil, estar con una mujer?... Un poco avergonzada, Lauren agregó: …Quiero decir, ella no puede hacerte recordar demasiado a él, ¿verdad?

Inhalando, Arizona, dijo: -Yo no puedo decir si es más fácil que estar con un hombre, pero incluso con una mujer, ha sido un reto. Lo estamos consiguiendo, sin embargo. Y más allá de las cosas del sexo, nuestra relación está más fuerte que nunca. Esto realmente nos ha conectado, de alguna manera, una locura.

-Bueno, eso es algo que… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me pone un poco celosa

Lauren vaciló, buscando su rostro. Estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero Arizona podría ver que ella estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que debería. -Si esto es demasiado personal, por favor dígame. Honestamente. Usted no va a herir mis sentimientos.

Arizona, se preparó. -Está bien.

-¿Habías estado con un hombre antes?

Como si Lauren hubiera movido de un tirón un interruptor, los ojos de Arizona fueron picados con una emoción dolorosa. A pesar de que no podía explicar por qué, esta fue una de las cosas más difíciles de aceptar acerca de lo que Colin Thomas había hecho. Arizona había tomado una especie de orgullo ridículo en su estatus de estrella de oro, era una tontería, pero el haber sido despojada de ese título ahora, se sentía mancillado. Dañado. Envilecido.

Era una estupidez. Pero aun así dolía.

-No, susurró Arizona. No, nunca

Lauren se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de nuevo. Agradecida por el contacto, Arizona, también apretó. –Lo siento, que tomó eso de ti, dijo Lauren. -Eso debe haber sido difícil.

-Sí, dijo Arizona, simplemente. Queriendo cambiar el tema, dijo, -¿La Detective Mendoza, dijo que vas a declarar?

-Maldita sea, sí. La mandíbula de Lauren se tensó. -Quiero que ese hijo de puta se pudra en la cárcel. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ponerlo ahí.

-Yo también. Apretando la mano de Lauren, ella dijo: -Me siento aliviada que no seré la única. La Detective Mendoza me dijo que la última chica que atacó no quiere subir al estrado.

-Espero que ella pueda entrar en razón. Pero incluso si no lo hace, al menos seremos dos de nosotras.

La camaradería que Arizona sentía con la mujer que apenas recién había conocido la sorprendió. A sabiendas que Lauren se había comprometido a hacer frente a la misma experiencia traumática de un juicio hacía que Arizona se sintiera menos sola. Si Lauren podría enfrentarse a Colin Thomas delante de un juez y un jurado, ella también podría. Especialmente cuando en el caso de Lauren era casi seguro que su testimonio fuera cuestionado por los motivos más triviales y degradantes. -Sí, murmuró Arizona. -Por lo menos somos dos nosotras

Lauren se mordió los labios, mirando casi culpable.

-¿Qué? Arizona, preguntó con suavidad.

-Bueno, esto podría sonar terrible, lo sé, pero supongo que sólo quería decir... Lauren exhaló en un apuro. -Si él tenía que tener otra víctima, estoy... feliz... que sea alguien como tú. Alguien respetable, quiero decir. Alguien a quien se le va a creer.

Arizona no estaba segura qué decir a eso. Excepto: -Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Pero creo que es mentira que incluso importa.

-Yo también.

-¿Te ha herido?..., Arizona, bajó la voz, …-Aparte de lo obvio, quiero decir.

-Sí, me rompió la nariz…, dijo Lauren, …-Y uno de mis dedos.

Con una mueca de dolor, Arizona se dio cuenta de que era tan malo como sus propias heridas habían sido, podría haber sido peor. -Bueno, eso va más allá de un poco de sexo duro, así que no puedo imaginar su abogado tratando de afirmar que fue consensual.

-Creo que vamos a averiguarlo. Lauren trató de poner una sonrisa valiente. -No importa lo que me pregunten, o lo que digan acerca de lo que llevaba puesto aquella noche, o lo mucho que había bebido. Voy a ir allí y voy a contar mi historia, con la confianza de que con todas las otras pruebas y testimonios, eso va a ayudar.

-Estoy segura de que así será. Arizona, capturó la mirada de Lauren. -No tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio el hecho de que vas a declarar. Gracias.

Lauren le contestó: -Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

-¿Estás tan asustada de él como yo?

-Estoy nerviosa por verlo en la corte. Lauren miró hacia otro lado, obviamente avergonzada por la admisión. -No es que él sea capaz de hacerme daño otra vez. Estoy asustada de cómo voy a reaccionar ante verle los ojos a la cara. No sé lo que sería peor, lágrimas de ira o gritos

-Tengo miedo de esa parte, también. Arizona, hizo una pausa. -Mi pareja Calliope le vio ya. No sé cuánto la Detective Mendoza te habló cuando lo arrestaron, pero al parecer saltó de la ventana del cuarto piso de esta última chica y se rompió las piernas. Lo llevaron a nuestro hospital, Callie es un cirujano ortopédico.

Lauren le dio una mirada en blanco. -No sé lo que eso significa, pero suena impresionante.

Riendo, Arizona, dijo, -Huesos. Se trata de los huesos.

-Mierda, dijo Lauren, al comprender la implicación. -¿Ella fue la que tuvo que corregir sus piernas?

-Por desgracia, sí.

Lauren hizo una mueca. -Apuesto a que estaba enojada, ¿eh?

-Ella pudo hacer que le doliera un poco cuando se enteró de quién era. A pesar de su advertencia a Callie no ser sobre protectora, Arizona, no podía negar que su lapso temporal en la habitación de Colin Thomas, le trajo un cierto grado de satisfacción. Desde la sonrisa que se asomó en la boca de Lauren, Arizona podía ver que ella sentía lo mismo. -Sólo un poco. No lo suficiente para meterse en problemas.

-Bueno, dijo Lauren. -Me gusta Calliope. Ella suena como un "bad-ass". ("Pateadora de culo")

-Ella lo es. En lo más sexy posible…, Arizona se unió a Lauren en una risa tranquila, y luego se puso seria, …-Honestamente, no sé qué haría sin ella.

-Me alegro de que la tengas. El buen humor se desvaneció Lauren. -¿Arizona?

-¿Sí?

Lauren parpadeó rápidamente, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre. -Yo, eh... Yo sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento. Sé que es probablemente una estupidez, pero... cuando denuncié la violación a la policía, yo no fui capaz de darles una muy buena descripción del hombre. De Colin Thomas. Ella dijo que su nombre con una sonrisa burlona, como si sintiera mal sabor en su lengua. -En parte porque yo estaba borracha, en parte porque estaba oscuro, pero también porque yo estaba muy asustada. No tenían mucho para seguir adelante, y en realidad, es probable que supusiera que era algún cliente borracho o algo así, yo no lo sé. Pero de todos modos... Lauren se aclaró la garganta. …-No puedo dejar de pensar que si yo hubiera recordado algo más, si yo les hubiera dado algo con qué trabajar, entonces tal vez... tal vez esto no habría ocurrido.

El corazón de Arizona se arrugó. Ella había sentido la misma culpa, sobre todo después de enterarse de la tercera víctima de Thomas. Sin embargo, nunca se le había ocurrido que Lauren podría culparse por la violación de ella. -No es tu culpa.

-Eso está muy bien decirlo, pero…

-No, no tuve una buena mirada a él tampoco. Le dije a la policía que él era un tipo sin afeitar blanco con una cabeza llena de cabello y que olía a tabaco. Arizona, vio temblar a Lauren con sus palabras, probablemente recordando el principio de vello facial en su cara, o el olor de la nicotina en la piel. -Me he culpado por no recordar algo más que eso, especialmente cuando él violó a otra chica después de mí, pero es la verdad, sí, ya era de noche y yo estaba muerta de miedo y él me tenía sobre mi vientre con mi rostro en la hierba casi todo el tiempo. Hubiera estado bien si hubiera sido capaz de decirle a la policía más, pero hice lo único que podía hacer. Al exhalar, dijo, -Yo sobreviví. Fue lo que hice.

La barbilla de Lauren temblaba. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero un pitido desde el interior de su bolso la cortó. -Maldita sea, murmuró, hurgando en su bolso para retirar su teléfono celular y silenciar la alarma. -Ellos me llamaron para un turno de mañana por la tarde. Estoy trabajando en la caja en un supermercado... el dinero no es tan bueno como el baile, pero paga las facturas. Ella dio a Arizona una sonrisa de disculpa. -Mi autobús saldrá en diez minutos. De hecho, me encantaría quedarme y hablar un poco más, pero…

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No hay necesidad de explicar. Entiendo perfectamente. Siempre estoy recibiendo llamadas del trabajo

-A menos tú trabajo es importante, dijo Lauren con una sonrisa de auto-burla. -Realmente no se pueden comparar los dos, ¿verdad?

-Hey, me encantan las tiendas de comestibles. Ir a ellos todo el tiempo. Arizona mostró a Lauren sus hoyuelos, con la esperanza de ponerla a gusto. -Así que creo que son totalmente importantes.

Lauren se echó a reír. -Eres increíblemente dulce, Dra. Arizona Robbins. Me gustas.

-Tú igual. Arizona se levantó cuando Lauren se levantó con la taza vacía en la mano. Caminaron hacia el bote de basura en silencio, y luego Lauren se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa tentativa.

-No me gusta la razón por la cual nos conocimos, pero estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. Vacilante, Lauren abrió los brazos en la invitación. -Me siento mucho menos sola después de hablar contigo. Así que gracias por eso.

Arizona dio un paso en el abrazo de Lauren, sin duda, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sorprendida por la fuerza con la que Lauren se quedó con ella, Arizona, pasó las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda en un ritmo relajante. -Gracias, también. Esto fue bueno, sin duda.

Sin dejarla ir, Lauren murmuró: -Esto es lo más cercano que he estado con nadie, físicamente, desde esa noche. Ella lanzó a Arizona, un suave apretón. -Había olvidado lo bueno que un abrazo puede ser.

Arizona no podía imaginar pasar tanto tiempo sin algo tan simple como un abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces Callie o incluso Teddy la habían consolado con una conexión humana tan simple? Tuvo suerte. Sin ellas, hubiera podido fácilmente apartarse del mundo.

Abrumada por la emoción, Arizona, dijo, -¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Oh, no tienes que hacer eso. Lauren se rió con voz temblorosa. -Estoy segura que eres una persona ocupada con cosas mejores que hacer de taxi para mí...

-No, dijo Arizona. -Tengo el día libre y me encantaría pasar unos minutos más conversando. Si no te importa, por supuesto.

La felicidad en el rostro de Lauren respondió a la pregunta por ella. -Me encantaría eso. Gracias.

-Bueno, está bien, dijo Arizona, uniendo el brazo con el de Lauren. Satisfecha cuando Lauren aceptó el contacto con una cálida sonrisa, dijo: -Vamos

#

Callie estaba en medio de un fascinante artículo acerca de los procedimientos ortopédicos experimentales cuando una sombra cayó sobre la página de texto que estaba leyendo. Sorprendida por la interrupción en la cafetería del hospital, ella levantó una ceja, sin apartar la mirada de su revista. -A menos que alguien se esté muriendo o que me hayas traído un pastel, estoy disfrutando mucho de mi tiempo a solas.

-Caray, Torres. Dijo la voz profunda de Mark llena de diversión. -Ella no es un pastel, pero pensé que te gustaría decir hola de todos modos.

Callie alzó la vista y se rompió en una sonrisa al ver a Addison Montgomery de pie junto a su mejor amigo. -¡Addie!

Addison hizo una mueca. -¿Tan bueno como una garra de oso?

-Mejor. Callie se levantó y tomó a Addison en un fuerte abrazo. -Dios, es bueno verte.

Las manos de Addison cayeron sobre su espalda, acariciando por encima de su columna vertebral. No habían hablado desde la primera llamada telefónica después de la violación de Arizona, pero Callie podía sentir la profunda preocupación de Addison en su toque. Besándola en la mejilla, Addison dijo: -Feliz de verte, también.

-No se pueden imaginar los pensamientos inapropiados que pasan por mi mente en este momento, dijo Mark detrás de Callie. -Sucio, en realidad.

-Claro que puedo, dijo Addison en su voz ronca habitual. -Pervertido.

Callie liberó a Addison y se volvió hacia Mark. -Pervertido predecible.

Marcos sonrió. -Dos de las mujeres más calientes con las que he dormido, abrazándose y tocándose una a la otra justo al frente de mí?. Nadie podría culparme por un poco de vacaciones mentales. Nadie.

-Arizona puede. Supongo que cuantos menos piensen acerca de su mujer en posiciones comprometedoras con otras personas, mejor, dijo Addie, y luego empujó contra el hombro de Mark a la ligera. -Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas de largo y así podremos tener un tiempo a solas?

La sonrisa de Mark se ensanchó. –Eso no ayuda.

Callie empujó en su otro hombro. -Ve.

-Muy bien, se quejó Mark con buen humor. -¿Te veré más tarde, Addison?

Addison arqueó una de sus cejas perfectamente esculpida. -Claro. Ella lo vio alejarse, se volvió y miró la mirada curiosa de Callie.-¡Oh!…, no, de esa manera.

-Uh-huh, dijo Callie, escondiéndose de la manera como Addison intentó darle un manotazo de amonestación. Riendo, Callie sacó la silla al lado de la suya. -¿Quieres sentarte?

-Gracias. Addison se derrumbó con un suspiro de cansancio. –Tuve que despertarme con los ojos rojos esta mañana para llegar a una cirugía de emergencia. Que duró cinco largas horas, y ahora estoy agotada y hambrienta. Ella miró el envase de yogur que Callie no había abierto todavía. -En ese sentido, estoy a punto de robar tú comida.

Callie se sentó y le entregó la cuchara. –Sírvete tu misma

-Gracias. Addison despegó la tapa del yogur y se llevó una porción a su boca, gimiendo de una manera que seguramente habría hecho explotar la cabeza de Mark Sloan. -Eso es el cielo.

-Bueno, tú eres fácil de complacer.

Addison le lanzó una mirada llena de humor, juguetona, y luego dijo, -Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Arizona?

-Estamos bien. Antes de la detención, ella hubiera dicho que era bueno. Ahora se degradó a sólo aceptable, pero con mejores resultados en el horizonte. -No sé si Mark te dijo, pero detuvieron al hombre. En realidad lo trajeron aquí después de que saltó de un cuarto piso huyendo del hermano de la chica cuando llegó a casa y lo interrumpió mientras la violaba en su propia cama.

-El me lo dijo. También me dijo que hiciste la cirugía en sus piernas. Addison hizo una pausa antes de seguir devorando el yogur. -Lo siento, Callie. Eso tuvo que ser difícil.

Lo fue, pero Callie había estado más preocupada acerca de Arizona que de ella, como de costumbre. -Es lo que es, ¿sabes? No lo puedo cambiar ahora.

-Esa es una actitud muy zen, pero tengo la sensación de que está luchando con eso más de lo que dejas ver. Dándole una mirada intencionada, Addison, dijo, -Esto es acerca de ti, ¿recuerdas?

Callie exhaló. -Tienes razón, estoy luchando con eso. No es sólo por haber efectuado la cirugía, sino también con cómo me sentí cuando me enteré. Quería matarlo, Addison. Yo no creo que alguna vez haya querido asesinar antes a alguien, en realidad, en toda mi vida. Pero si no me llevara lejos de Arizona... bueno, no sé. Sinceramente, no sé qué haría yo si lo tengo solo de nuevo. Sólo admitir su sed de venganza hizo que Callie se sintiera mejor. Ella nunca podría cargar a Arizona, con la profundidad de su odio hacia Colin Thomas, o el auto-odio que sentía cuando pensaba en cómo ella lo había sanado, pero conseguir decirlo y soltarlo fuera su pecho provocó un alivio inmediato. -Es difícil sentirse de esa manera. Se siente como que me podría comer desde el interior, si me lo permito.

Addison la cubrió con una expresión sobria y seria. -Entonces no lo permitas. Él va a obtener lo que se le avecina. Tú trabajo es cuidar de Arizona.

-Lo sé, dijo Callie. -Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, sólo me concentro en ayudarla a través de todo el asunto. Ella va a testificar contra él, que es lo que ha agregado una gran cantidad de estrés, obviamente.

-Bien por ella, dijo Addison, puliendo la última porción de yogurt, agregó: -Tú debes estar muy orgullosa de ella.

-No tienes ni idea. Sólo pensar en Arizona, la hacía percibir un sentimiento cálido en su interior. -Pésimo, como ya que ha sido, todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho apreciar lo increíble que es. Y lo especial que es nuestra relación. Callie se encontró con la mirada de Addison, de repente tímida acerca de la manera cursi que probablemente sonaba. -Estamos trabajando a través de todo esto, juntas. Y si podemos hacerlo más allá de todo esto, sé que podemos hacerlo a través de cualquier cosa. De hecho, tú me conoces, por primera vez, he encontrado a la persona con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida.

Addison celebró, -Wow. Parece que a pesar de la detención y el juicio, las cosas realmente están mirando hacia arriba desde nuestra última gran conversación.

-Por supuesto. No sin algunos baches en el camino, pero... sí. Lo estamos consiguiendo.

Acercándose, Addison bajó la voz. –Estabas muy preocupada por la parte física aquella vez

Callie se sorprendió por el rubor. Ella y Addison habían hablado de sexo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero eso fue antes. Cuando el sexo era algo alegre, sin todo el bagaje emocional. -Como he dicho, nos vamos acercando. Arizona está viendo a un terapeuta, y estamos teniendo reuniones conjuntas cada dos semanas, y eso está ayudando a ambas. No puedo decir que hemos pasado todo el camino, sin embargo, o por lo menos, yo no he ido "hasta el final" con ella, pero estamos siendo íntimas de nuevo. Es bueno. Con la cara aún más caliente, Callie agregó: -Es muy bueno, en realidad.

Addison dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. -Yo no quería quedar mal.

-No lo hiciste. Callie exhaló y se sentó derecha. -Quiero darle las gracias por todos los consejos que me diste, Addie, la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono, después de que ocurriera. Realmente me ayudó. Hizo una pausa, y luego hizo una mueca. -Bueno, excepto por la parte de la salida con Mark. Pero por más que me lo hayas aconsejado, no puede haberlo hecho tan mal como lo hice.

-¿En serio?

-Sí fue vergonzoso, dijo Callie, -Pero Arizona me perdonó. Esa es la parte importante

Addison estudió su rostro, claramente divertida. -Fascinante cómo confraternizar con Mark Sloan siempre crea dificultades, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo!. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

-Dos días.

-Tal vez podamos tomarnos unas copas. Le preguntaré a Arizona si quiere venir a una noche de chicas. Podemos invitar a Teddy Altman, también. Callie trató de imaginar cómo Mark reaccionaría a la vista de tres mujeres con las que había dormido yendo a beber juntas. -No a Mark Sloan, sin embargo.

-Suena perfecto. Estoy ocupada esta noche, pero tal vez mañana después del trabajo?

-Es una cita

En ese momento, el localizador de Addison sonó. Ella miró la pantalla y se paró rápidamente. -Tengo que atender esto. Gracias por el yogur. Te veré más tarde. Antes de que Callie pudiera responder, Addison se inició en una carrera muerta.

Corto como lo fue, la visita de Addison había levantado el ánimo de Callie. Esperaba que Arizona estuviera dispuesta a pasar una noche fuera.

#

Cuando Arizona llegó a casa esa noche después de su cita de terapia, se encontró con Callie tendida en el sofá sosteniendo una novela romántica. Callie apenas arrancó su mirada de la página cuando Arizona entró, lo que significaba que tenía que estar absorta en un pasaje particularmente estimulante. Riendo, Arizona, dejó caer sus llaves sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta principal. -Cariño, ya estoy en casa.

Callie bajó su libro y le dio una sonrisa juguetona. -Hola, cariño. Estoy justo en medio de una buena parte.

Arizona, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, mirando hacia abajo a Callie mientras ella seguía leyendo. Sus pezones erectos tensos contra el fino algodón de su camiseta, en señal de excitación. -Puedo ver eso.

Callie miró a su pecho, y luego a Arizona. -Sucio.

-Sí, dijo Arizona. Ella apretó los dedos alrededor del tobillo de Callie, y luego deslizó su mano hasta la pantorrilla desnuda. –Tú no deberías verte tan caliente, si no quieres que se ensucien contigo.

Callie puso su libro a un lado y se sentó, acariciando el lugar a su lado. -Ven aquí.

-Con mucho gusto. Arizona, se dejó caer en el sofá y su acomodó junto a Callie. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Callie y suspiró feliz. -Te he echado de menos hoy.

-Yo también te extrañé. Callie se cubrió el rostro con el cabello de Arizona e inhaló. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien. Entre café con Lauren y su cita con la Dra. Watson, Arizona, se sentía mucho mejor que en los días anteriores a la detención. -Tomé un café con su primera víctima esta tarde. Lauren. Ella es muy dulce.

-¿Ah, sí? Callie se echó hacia atrás y buscó la cara de Arizona. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Fue muy agradable encontrarme con ella. Tuvimos una buena charla. Arizona, había dicho a la doctora Watson durante su terapia, que oír hablar de la experiencia de Lauren no sólo la había hecho sentirse menos sola, sino también, que al comparar el ataque y la recuperación de Lauren con la suya se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era. -Se supone que debemos reunirnos de nuevo, más cerca del juicio. Es una especie de grupo de apoyo pequeño, supongo. Las dos estamos nerviosas por testimonio.

-Eso está muy bien, cariño. Quiero decir, no es que estén nerviosas, obviamente, sino que tienes a alguien con quien hablar, que sabe realmente cómo se siente. Callie acarició el dorso de la mano por la cara de Arizona. -Estoy tan contenta de que te haya llamado.

-Yo también. Arizona, se estremeció ante la sensación suave de las uñas romas Callie al arrastrarse por encima de su cuello. Eso, y la dureza de los pezones apremiantes de Callie, llevaron el pensamiento de Arizona de nuevo al libro que había interrumpido. -Prefiero hablar de otra cosa, sin embargo.

Los ojos de Callie se oscurecieron, como si supiera exactamente a donde la mente de Arizona se había ido. -¿Qué es eso?

-Háblame de la parte buena… Arizona echó un vistazo a la portada del libro que Callie había estado leyendo, el placer de ver a dos mujeres en un cuerpo a cuerpo, lamiéndose. Arizona había introducido a Callie en los placeres de las novelas románticas de lesbianas, y Callie parecía realmente disfrutar de ellos. Se salvó de tener que ver desnudos torsos masculinos en el material de lectura de Callie, por lo menos. …-En tú libro.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Callie dijo: -El personaje principal está bajando a una mujer por primera vez. Es muy caliente.

Arizona, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Callie, comenzó a dibujar el contorno de sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Ella apenas podía recordar la última vez que Callie se había puesto en ella. El pensamiento encendió un rizo caliente y profundo de deseo en el vientre de Arizona, y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la urgencia repentina y feroz de su necesidad. Sabiendo que su voz baja y entrecortada delataba su interés, Arizona murmuró: -¿A ella le gusta?, ¿Sentir los lamidos de la otra mujer?

-A ella le encanta. Sin romper el contacto visual, Callie se inclinó para tocar los dedos de Arizona entre los labios, moviendo la punta suavemente con la lengua. -Y suena como si fuera algo natural.

Arizona, se rió, inclinándose para reemplazar su dedo con su boca. Besó a Callie a la ligera, susurrando: -Sí, lo es.

Callie la besó de nuevo, barriendo la lengua en la boca de Arizona con un gemido lánguido. Alisó con las manos la espalda de Arizona y las caderas, enviando cada pedacito de su amor y anhelo a través de la tierna caricia. Arizona rompió el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de Callie, respirando pesadamente.

Ella quería hacer el amor con Callie. Más que eso, quería que Callie le hiciera el amor a ella.

Ella estaba lista.

Arizona, ignoró el gemido de protesta de Callie cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y se levantó del sofá. Mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de Callie, comenzó a abrir el botón de sus vaqueros, a continuación, la cremallera. La garganta de Callie se convulsionó un poco cuando Arizona bajó sus pantalones y salió de ellos. El desnudo deseo en la mirada de Callie le prendió fuego.

-Estás en un buen estado de ánimo esta noche, dijo Callie con la voz un tanto quebrada, traicionando su deseo y su ansiedad.

Arizona se colocó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Callie, entrelazando los dedos detrás del cuello de ella mientras se acomodaba en su regazo. Estaba sorprendentemente mojada ya, sin duda, empapando a través de sus bragas los delgados pantalones de pijama de algodón de Callie. Se preguntó si Callie podía sentirlo, también.

Al pulsar un suave beso justo debajo de lóbulo de la oreja de Callie, Arizona, le susurró: - o.

Callie se estremeció debajo de ella, agarrando las caderas de Arizona con las dos manos. -¿Estás segura?

Arizona, se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Callie. - s. Callie emitió un ruido parecido a un gemido, ante el placer y la sorpresa por partes iguales, y la alegría de que Arizona había buscado en Google algunas frases claves en español "Te deseo" era uno que había oído decir antes a Callie, pero "quiero que me toques", era una nueva adición a su limitado vocabulario en español. La intensidad de los besos Callie la llevó a arrastrarse hasta la garganta de Arizona y por su reacción le pareció que había sido una buena idea.

Callie besó la forma del pezón de Arizona, mordiéndolo suavemente a través de su camisa. Arrastró la palma de la lengua por la punta sensible y luego la soltó. -¿Puedo lamerte?

Agarrando una de las manos de Callie, Arizona, la guió entre sus muslos, hasta que Callie la tocó con dedos temblorosos. Callie parecía reacia a ir más lejos, por lo que Arizona movió las caderas ligeramente en una búsqueda sin matices de la fricción. Después de un golpe, Callie se movió lentamente en su contra, frotando con los dedos, sus labios a través de sus bragas.

Arizona, gimió en la bienvenida del tacto, ante la decadente tentativa de Callie. ¿Tú quieres lamerme allí? Excitada, Arizona sacó su camiseta sobre su cabeza, dejándola en el sostén de color rosa que hacía juego con su ropa interior. Arizona, sonrió, cubriendo los pechos con sus propias manos, ofreciendo a Callie, cuya boca se cernía a unos centímetros de distancia. -¿O aquí?

-En todas partes. Al parecer, envalentonada, Callie pasó los dedos entre los pliegues de Arizona, empapando el material que la separaba de la piel desnuda. - i.

Arizona, adoraba el sonido de la voz sensual de Callie diciendo palabras que no entendía. -¿Qué significa eso?"

Callie llevó su boca al oído de Arizona y mordisqueó el borde sensible. -Tengo hambre de ti.

Totalmente en el momento, el enfoque de Arizona se redujo exclusivamente a su desesperada necesidad de dejar que Callie le diera placer. Suspiraba por el contado de Callie, había estado alejada de el por mucho tiempo. Ella Sinceramente, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo a través de la noche al sentir a Callie en su interior. -Llévame a la cama, Calliope.

Callie llevó su boca hacia Arizona y la besó profundamente. Luego puso las manos por sus caderas y le dio un suave empujón. -Yo te voy a hacer sentir tan bien, nena.

Tomando la pista, Arizona sintió sacudir sus piernas. Su ansiedad acerca de cómo esto podría resultar no había desaparecido por completo, pero estaba cansada de querer y no tener, se había cansado de hacer caso omiso de su cuerpo a favor de su mente. Ella confiaba en Callie y en que habían estado trabajando en la recuperación de la intimidad por tanto tiempo. Ya era hora.

Callie se levantó y tomó la mano de Arizona. -Vamos.

Arizona, siguió a Callie a la habitación, mirando a sus pies mientras caminaban. Las uñas de los pies de Callie estaban pintadas hoy de luz violeta, eso hizo sonreír a Arizona. Le encantaba ese color. -¿Estás nerviosa? Arizona, preguntó en voz baja.

-Un poco, dijo Callie, deteniéndose frente a la cama. Ella esperó hasta que Arizona levantara la vista, y luego acunó su rostro tiernamente entre sus manos. -Me temo que puedo estar un poco fuera de práctica. Asegúrate de ser mi jefe ahí abajo, ¿Ok? Dime qué hacer.

Arizona sabía que Callie estaba realmente pidiéndole que no se dejara de comunicar, pero de una manera que no oscurecía el estado de ánimo. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona enredó los dedos en el pelo grueso de Callie, y acercando sus labios, casi rozando los de ella, susurró en medio de un beso. -No te preocupes, yo no tengo miedo de dar órdenes.

-Eso he oído de ti. Callie rozó su boca por toda la mejilla de Arizona, hasta llegar a su oreja. -Ahora, ¿por qué no te acuestas y me dejas probarte?

Temblando, Arizona se revolvió en la cama. Se sentó en la cabecera, arrebatada a la vista de la eliminación de la camisola de Callie, a continuación, sus pantalones de pijama y las bragas. Las curvas suaves de Callie caramelo provocaron un corrientazo de excitación y un deseo casi enloquecedor de comenzar a sentir la piel en contacto con la piel.

Callie se arrastró a los pies de la cama y con mucho cuidado tocó los muslos de Arizona. -Estás un poco demasiado abrigados, dijo, claramente esperando el permiso. Ante el gesto silencioso de Arizona, Callie apretó los dedos debajo de la cintura de sus bragas y lentamente se las quitó.

La profundidad de la auto-conciencia repentinamente dejó a Arizona atónita. Habían estado juntas desnudas muchas veces durante el mes pasado, pero Callie no había llegado muy de cerca y de un modo tan personal a su coño desde la violación. Ahora que la cara de Callie estaba entre sus muslos, la respiración de Arizona salió en ráfagas unas, tranquilas, otras, nerviosas. Vio la cara de Callie, casi con miedo de lo que podía ver allí.

Callie dejó lo que estaba haciendo. -Háblame, cariño.

La mano de Arizona derivó entre sus piernas, en un gesto inconsciente de pudor. -Yo estoy... me veo...

-¿Qué, querida? Callie movió las manos a la cara de Arizona, lo que la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. -Pregunta.

Avergonzada, Arizona, le susurró: -¿Me ve… bien... ahí abajo?. Como médico, ella se sentía ridícula por hacer la pregunta. Sus heridas no habían sido muy graves, por lo que no había ninguna razón para pensar que su cuerpo había sido permanentemente dañado por el ataque. Pero como mujer, tenía que estar tranquila. Quería saber si Callie todavía la encontraba atractiva, que esa atracción no se había arruinado para siempre. -¿Yo estoy bien?

Callie abrió la boca un poco, pero en lugar de hablar, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó entre las piernas de Arizona. Recopilando su valor, Arizona, retiró la mano y abrió las piernas, a la apertura hacia Callie. Vio a Callie recibirla, y sintió el endurecimiento de la garganta de Callie y la quema de sus fosas nasales como una ola de placer visceral. Arizona tuvo su respuesta antes de que Callie pudiera decir una palabra.

Y cuando Callie le susurró: -Eres hermosa. Eres Perfecta. Se llevó todo lo que Arizona tenía para no disolverse en lágrimas.

-¿Sí?, preguntó Arizona, con voz entrecortada.

Callie la miró a los ojos, tomando su mano y apretando firmemente. -Arizona, sí. Nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti. Te lo juro.

Al secarse los ojos húmedos con el dorso de la mano libre, Arizona, se estableció en la cabecera sin soltar a Callie. -Entonces me besas.

Callie ató sus dedos juntos, y los hizo descansar sobre el vientre entre las piernas de Arizona. Ella capturó la mirada de Arizona, sonriendo, y luego llevó su boca a los labios de Arizona y le plantó un beso delicado justo por debajo de su clítoris. -¿Justo ahí?

Los músculos del estómago de Arizona saltaron en respuesta al ligero toque. Callie estaba tan cerca de donde la necesitaba, pero no del todo. Sin embargo, esto era demasiado exquisito para dejarlo escapar. Mordiéndose el labio, Arizona, murmuró: -Eso es un buen comienzo.

Besándola otra vez, Callie pasó la punta de su lengua a lo largo de sus pliegues sensibles, hasta rodear su clítoris. Arizona abrió la boca, arqueó la espalda y apretó los dedos de los pies, en reacción al placer que la quemaba al rojo vivo. Cualquier pensamiento de timidez se disolvió en el calor húmedo de la succión de la boca de Callie, en el obvio entusiasmo con el que estaba siendo devorada. Arizona, con los dedos enredados en el cabello de Callie la abrazó, arrastrándola por la seguridad y la pasión de su incorporación.

Callie se apartó por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para preguntar: -¿Cómo estás?

-No te detengas. Arizona empujó ligeramente a Callie hacia adelante, gimiendo cuando ella arrastró la palma de la lengua por toda su longitud. Callie podría haber sido un fruto tardío, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. En medio del deseo de sentir tanto de ella como fuera posible, Arizona, murmuró, -Baja. Callie titubeó, por lo que Arizona le dio un codazo suave. -Por favor.

Callie rozaba sus labios con la boca abierta y la besaba, con cuidado, presionado entre sus pliegues y trazando la apertura de Arizona con la punta de la lengua. A pesar de que esperaba el contacto, Arizona se endureció un poco en la sensación de ser acariciada en aquella parte que casi se había olvidado podría ser una fuente de placer. Ella tomó la mano de Callie, sintió el apretón de respuesta, y se rindió ante la dicha de ser explorada tan a fondo. Callie acarició con el pulgar la muñeca de Arizona, manteniendo el contacto suave con mucho cuidado ya que presionaba justo en el interior.

Los muslos de Arizona se estremecieron y cerró de golpe los ojos, de repente segura de que ella iba a llorar. Arizona no lo podía creer. Callie la estaba haciéndola sentir increíble. Igual que antes. Nada había cambiado entre ellas, sólo que ahora el sexo era casi mejor, porque estaban más cerca que nunca. Arizona apretó la mano en el cabello de Callie mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, con la esperanza como el infierno de que Callie no las viera y se detuviera.

Callie acarició con la mano libre la curva de la cadera de Arizona. Sintiendo que estaba pidiendo un poco de retroalimentación, Arizona susurró: -Te amo, Calliope. No te atrevas a parar. Esto se siente jodidamente bueno."

Callie sonrió en su contra, luego subió a chupar suavemente en los labios. Ella jadeaba con entusiasmo, enviando vibraciones agradables profundas en el vientre de Arizona, donde la presión de edificar un orgasmo fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en una sensación casi dolorosa.

Desesperada por venirse, Arizona empujaba sus caderas hacia Callie. -Chupa mi clítoris, bebé.

Callie obedeció inmediatamente, cerrando los labios alrededor del clítoris dilatado de Arizona y aplicó una succión suave que le hizo sentir un terremoto en todo su cuerpo. Un poco avergonzada por su pérdida de control, Arizona, sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció contra la boca de Callie. Edificando el orgasmo, Arizona, bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la adoración en los ojos marrones mirando hacia ella.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Tirando hacia atrás la cabeza, Arizona gritó su liberación. Ella trató de cerrar sus muslos en la cabeza de Callie, abrumada por las olas de éxtasis que recorrían su cuerpo, y la alegría intensa que levantó su alma. Como ella sabía que Arizona estaba al borde del colapso, Callie se retiró, subiendo por su cuerpo para darle un beso que, literalmente, le quitó el aliento.

Arizona, echó los brazos alrededor de Callie, sosteniéndola con fuerza, y le devolvió el beso. Acunando la cara de Arizona con ternura, Callie usó sus dedos para secar sus lágrimas. Agradecida de que Callie no sentía la necesidad de comprobar si estaba bien, Arizona saboreaba el sabor de sus propios jugos en la boca de Callie. Los pechos de Callie se estrellaron contra los de ella, sintiendo el eco zumbido de cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.

Al poner fin a su beso, Callie apoyó su frente en la de Arizona. -Eso fue increíble.

Arizona se limitó a asentir.

-Te amo. Callie dejó caer las manos a los hombros de Arizona. -No tienes idea de lo mucho que he echado de menos hacer esto.

-Yo también, le susurró Arizona. Por mucho que quería devolverle el favor, necesitaba una cosa más de Callie. Con el coraje reforzado, tomó la mano de Callie y la metió entre sus piernas. -¿Quieres ir dentro de mí?

Callie se calmó. Ella levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Arizona. -¿Estás segura?

-Quiero que seas tú. Lo último dentro de mí. Le dijo Arizona tragando saliva, para evitar que salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero eso sólo hizo que fluyeran con más fuerza. -Por favor.

-Lo que tú quieras. Callie arremolinaba con la punta de los dedos la humedad abundante entre las piernas de Arizona, enviando una réplica de placer a través de su abdomen. -Dime que pare si no te gusta. Yo voy a hacer esto muy lento.

No confiando en ella para hablar, Arizona volvió a asentir. Ella miraba directamente a los ojos de Callie mientras ella como un solo dedo, cauteloso jugaba alrededor de sus labios, luego se trasladó más bajo. Arizona, sintió un aleteo nervioso de anticipación en su vientre, más emoción que miedo. Cuando Callie acarició la apertura a su alrededor, Arizona, exhaló profundamente. Permanecer en el momento, pensó, antes de dar a Callie una sonrisa alentadora.

-Quiero sentirte. Arizona, arrastró sus uñas romas a la espalda desnuda de Callie. -Ahora. Estoy segura.

Callie se inclinó y la besó en la comisura de su boca mientras se introdujo en su interior con un solo dedo. Los ojos de Arizona se abrieron de golpe en la deliciosa sensación de plenitud que Callie estaba creando con un solo dígito, todo era placer y no dolor. Arizona abrió sus muslos más ampliamente, para darle ángulo a sus caderas permitiendo a Callie ir más profundo en su cuerpo. En lugar de incomodidad o malestar, Arizona, sentía una total y profunda satisfacción. Una vez más, eran lo más cerca que dos personas podían estar.

No había manera de detener las lágrimas de Arizona ahora.

Callie se retiró casi por completo, luego se detuvo. -¿Más?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. -Más. Cuando Callie empujó hacia el interior con extremo cuidado, Arizona, se aferró a su cuello y lo chupó con firmeza. Apartándose momentos más tarde, ella alivió la marca que había hecho con su lengua. -Hazme venir de nuevo.

Callie sabía exactamente qué hacer. Apretó la yema del dedo pulgar contra el clítoris palpitante de Arizona y lo frotó haciendo pequeños círculos, sin parar el movimiento deliberado de su dedo en el coño de Arizona. A pesar de que su cuerpo aún se estremecía por su primer orgasmo, le tomó menos de un minuto a Callie para enviarla al estremecimiento de un nuevo orgasmo una vez más. Arizona, hundió la cara en el cuello de Callie y gimió cuando ella llegó a su máximo, emocionada por el ajuste rítmico de sus músculos internos alrededor del dedo de Callie.

Deslizando el brazo libre por debajo de los hombros de Arizona, Callie la abrazó con fuerza. Redujo la velocidad de la mano, luego se detuvo, pero no se retiró. El pecho de Arizona latía con fuerza sintiendo una oleada de alivio, y ella rompió en sollozos.

-Está bien, cariño. Callie se acercó más a Arizona, rodando a un lado y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. -Déjalo ir.

Encantada de que Callie le estaba dando espacio para ser emocional, sin pensar en lo peor, Arizona, se acurrucó junto a ella y se dejó sentir el alcance de todo lo que había sucedido. Ella acababa de superar un gran temor, sin ninguna dificultad real, y encima de eso, Calliope Torres acababa de hacerle el amor a ella de una manera en que nadie lo había hecho antes. Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada, tan adorada, tan protegida. Ella no quería llorar, pero era la única manera de lidiar con todo lo que Callie le hizo sentir en su interior.

-Te amo tanto…, se atragantó Arizona, …-No sé cómo llegué a tener tanta suerte, y yo no sé si yo te merezco, pero..." Ella sollozó, echándose hacia atrás para mirar a Callie. -Soy muy afortunada, Calliope. Tengo tanta suerte.

Los ojos de Callie se llenaron de lágrimas también. -Yo estoy totalmente segura que nadie nunca sintió esto por mí antes... El dolor en su voz golpeó de lleno el pecho de Arizona. …-Yo te amo, también.

La visión de las lágrimas de Callie generó una especie de shock en Arizona. Al instante su atención se volcó hacia ella, quería demostrarle a Callie lo mucho que significaban sus palabras. Abalanzándose sobre Callie, Arizona besó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. -Felices para siempre, ¿Ok?

Riendo, Callie echó los brazos alrededor de Arizona y la apretó. -Ese es el plan

Arizona se movió fuera del abrazo de Callie, y comenzó a lamer por el cuello para tomar la punta de su pecho lleno en la boca. Ella bañaba a Callie con su lengua, con besos húmedos y ardientes, y sonrió cuando el pezón se endureció en un punto apretado. Callie abrió las piernas y levantó las caderas, frotándose contra el abdomen de Arizona con un gemido de dolor.

-¿Quieres venir?

Callie, con los puños de sus manos cerrados en las sábanas. -Por favor.

Demasiado dispuesta a tomarlo con calma, Arizona movió su boca abajo sobre el vientre de Callie, colocándose entre los muslos. Abrió a Callie con los dedos, dejando al descubierto la carne rosada hacia el aire frío. Acercándose, Arizona sopló suavemente en el coño de Callie, amando la manera en que todo su cuerpo vibró en la anticipación. Tan mojada como estaba, literalmente chorreando, Callie era un festín que Arizona no podía resistir. Bajó la boca y comenzó a arremolinar su lengua en torno al clítoris de Callie, gimiendo con avidez por su sabor dulce.

Callie muy tentativamente colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Arizona, pero sin tirar de su cabello. No es que a Arizona le hubiera importado, ahora todo su mundo era Callie, y lo único que le importaba era darle placer.

-Esto no va a llevar… Callie arqueó la espalda y gritó, golpeando la barbilla de Arizona cuando su cuerpo se sacudió de forma errática.

Normalmente Arizona daría marcha atrás y sacaría esto hacia fuera, pero no esta noche. Ella no estaba interesada en las burlas. En este momento lo único que quería era sentir a Callie venirse en su boca.

Callie jadeando ante el estremecimiento, volvió a intentarlo. -Oh, Dios, nena, estoy casi… Esta vez las palabras de Callie se cortaron con un ronco gemido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y apretó los dedos muy ligeramente en el pelo de Arizona. Sonriendo, Arizona, rozó y chupó el clítoris de Callie mientras ella temblaba bajo sus pies. Al disfrutar de nuevo el torrente de la humedad que empapaba sus mejillas y su barbilla, Arizona, estaba en el cielo.

Después de algún tiempo, el cuerpo de Callie se relajó. Ella tiró débilmente en el hombro de Arizona y, tomando la pista, Arizona, besó su camino de regreso por el cuerpo de Callie hasta que llegó a su boca. Callie se zambulló en ella, barriendo la lengua por los labios de Arizona luego presionando en la boca con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Arizona rompió el beso sólo para respirar. -Eso fue increíble.

-Estoy bastante segura de que no existe todavía una palabra para definir lo que fue.

Riendo, Arizona, se acurrucó al lado de Callie. Ella estaba saciada de una manera en que no se había sentido en meses, y tuvo que admitir que no había palabras para describir lo que acababan de compartir.

-Este ha sido un buen día, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Un día realmente bueno.

-Estoy segura como el infierno que terminó bien. Callie se apoyó en el codo, mirando hacia abajo a Arizona con una sonrisa bonachona. -Gracias por eso."

-Fue un placer.

Callie puso su mano sobre el estómago de Arizona y lo frotó suavemente. -Debemos hacer esto de nuevo en algún momento.

Arizona, se rió. -Trata de detenerme.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?. Callie pellizcó la cadera de Arizona, luego se inclinó para besarle la barbilla. -No es que quiera cambiar de tema, pero Addison Montgomery está en la ciudad. Vamos a tomar unos tragos mañana en la noche donde Joe, ¿quieres ser mi cita?.

A pesar de su malestar leve en su última visita al Bar de Joe, Arizona, no lo dudó. Después de esta noche, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. -Siempre.

-Cool. Invita a Teddy también, si lo deseas.

-Súper. Arizona, bostezó, se encogió de hombros dando a Callie una tímida sonrisa. -Lo siento. Esto tomó mucho de mí.

Callie sacudió la cabeza. -No hay necesidad de disculparse. De mi también.

-¿Crees que puedas acurrucarme sólo por un ratito? Arizona, puso el edredón por encima de ellas, y luego tiró su brazo por encima de la cintura de Callie y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Callie besó la coronilla de su cabeza y la abrazó, aún más cerca. -Por supuesto.

-Gracias, murmuró soñolienta Arizona. Si sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos por un minuto, ella se recuperaría lo suficiente como para lavarse, por lo menos. Tal vez incluso tomar un baño caliente con Callie.

Esos últimos pensamientos la acompañaron agradablemente a algunos sueños muy dulces.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	18. Chapter 18

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XVIII**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Callie entró tomada de la mano con Arizona al bar de Joe, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Y no era la única, Arizona estaba positivamente brillante. Ambas sonreían mientras se abrían camino a través de la sala llena de gente hacia una mesa vacía.

Por mucho que Callie odiaba admitirlo, su energía era contagiosa y vertiginosa.

Sabiendo que tenía que verse como un idiota sonriente, Callie sacó una silla para Arizona. -Estás en un buen estado de ánimo.

Los ojos de Arizona brillaban mientras llevó su boca al oído de Callie. -Me hicieron arder ayer por la noche... Ella se sentó y examinó el cuerpo de Callie en una evaluación deliberadamente sensual, …-Y tengo la sensación de que podría tener suerte una vez más esta noche.

Callie soltó un bufido, mientras arrastró su silla al lado de Arizona, tan cerca como pudo. El recuerdo de su noche de amor reavivó su pasión por completo y tan rápidamente, que ella habría seguido a Arizona al cuarto de baño del bar para un polvo rápido si se lo pidiera. Pero ella no pudo resistir la tentación de responder con una broma: -Ya veremos.

-¿Te vas a hacer la dura ahora?... Arizona, entrecerró los ojos. , …-¿En serio, Calliope?

Callie movió con mucho cuidado el cabello de Arizona a un lado y la besó en la oreja. -No, no realmente. Eso sí, no quiero que pienses que soy fácil.

Temblando, Arizona volvió la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Callie, apartándose con un movimiento de su lengua. -Yo ya sé que eres fácil, querida. Y eso me encanta de ti.

Callie se dispuso a profundizar el beso, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de un carraspeo cercano. Tirándose hacia atrás y reorientando su atención a su entorno, saludó a una evidente divertida Addison con una ola de vergüenza. -Hola.

-¿Interrumpo?... Addison arqueó una ceja, …-Yo puedo pasar el tiempo con Joe por un rato, si las dos quieren estar solas.

La cara de Arizona se enrojeció, pero no perdió su sonrisa fácil. -Vamos. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Addison.

A ti también... Addison le sonrió a Callie, lo que le indicó su intención de darle algo de un momento difícil. …-Todas las muchas horas que Callie ha pasado diciéndome lo "impresionante" que eres, y apenas hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar el rato. Será agradable ver por mí misma qué clase de mujer es capaz de volver completa y perdidamente enamorada a nuestra Dra. Torres.

Callie se levantó y envolvió a Addison en un abrazo de oso, susurrándole ligeramente en el costado. -Cállate.

-¿Qué?... Addison se dirigió a Arizona, disfrutando claramente de la oportunidad de burlarse de Callie. -¿Sabes lo que has hecho con ella?, ¿verdad? La forma en que va toda pegajosa cada vez que hablamos de ti? Totalmente inusual, pero muy adorable.

Sorprendida por el calor que inundaba sus mejillas por las palabras sinceras de Addison, Callie se fijó en Arizona para ver su reacción. Si antes ella había resplandecido, ahora su felicidad iluminó la habitación.

-Tiene sentido... Mostrando sus hoyuelos, Arizona, se encogió de hombros. …-Soy muy buena.

-Y modesta, dijo Callie.

-Eso también. Arizona tomó la mano de Callie y le dio un rápido apretón.

Callie sabía lo que quería decir, "Te amo". Ella le devolvió el apretón. Entonces Callie hizo un gesto a la silla a su otro lado. -Entonces, ¿nos sentamos?

-Con mucho gusto. Addison se derrumbó en la silla junto a Callie y exhaló. -Ha sido un día brutal, pero nada que un cóctel no pueda curar

Arizona, se enderezó, haciendo un gesto a alguien detrás de Addison. Teddy se acercó a su mesa, con fuego en sus ojos. Dejó caer su bolso en la silla vacía y dijo rotundamente: -Los hombres apestan.

-Voy a brindar por eso. Addison se volvió y le tendió la mano. -Addison Montgomery. Estás hablando mi idioma.

-Teddy Altman. Dándole una sacudida breve, Teddy esbozó una sonrisa cálida. -Voy a comprar la primera ronda. Así que díganme ¿Qué quieren?

-Yo me quedo con el agua, dijo Callie. Quería mantener la cabeza clara para Arizona esta noche.

-Margarita para mí. Addison soltó la mano de Teddy. -Y es un placer conocerte.

Arizona echó hacia atrás su silla y saltó sobre sus pies. -Voy a ir contigo, Teddy, para el apoyo moral.

Callie vio a Arizona ponerse de pie, y de inmediato extrañó el calor de su cuerpo débil a su lado. Nunca había sentido una conexión visceral con otro ser humano así, el deseo constante de estar cerca. Consciente de que su deseo tenía que estar escrito en su rostro, Callie no se sorprendió cuando Addison lo confirmó con una risa ahogada.

-Callie Torres, realmente te ves estúpida, la cabeza sobre los talones en el amor. ¿No eres tú?

Impresionada por la manera en que Arizona se veía relajada con Teddy, riendo en el momento en que llegaron al bar, al parecer, libre de su estado de ánimo oscuro, Callie se encogió de hombros. No había forma de negarlo. Y ella tampoco quería hacerlo. -Sí.

-Ella se ve muy bien. Addison con cautela, agregó: …-Las dos, en realidad. Mucho mejor que el "bien" de ayer.

-Gracias. Dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a Arizona, Callie notó como Teddy reaccionó a algo que le susurró al oído con una sonrisa sincera y un abrazo emocionado. Callie sospechó que Arizona acababa de compartir la noticia de su descubrimiento de la noche anterior, y decidió que era seguro para ella hacer lo mismo. -Hemos tenido un buen día. Y una noche excelente.

Addison le disparó una mirada de aprobación. -¿Significa eso que finalmente fueron todo el camino?

Callie se encontró con la mirada de Addison, -Oh, sí.

-Y creo que, veinticuatro horas después todavía están trabajando en ello.

-Increíble, la diferencia de hace un día. Callie volvió a concentrarse en el bar, donde Arizona ahora se sentó en un taburete sola. Un poco alarmada, Callie escaneó la habitación hasta que vio a Teddy dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. -Arizona tomó un café con la primera víctima ayer por la mañana. Parece que eso realmente la ayudó de alguna manera.

-Estoy segura que es un consuelo para no sentirse como si estuviera entrando en esta prueba sola. Sabiendo que la otra persona se enfrenta a la misma experiencia que ella

-Sí. Callie frunció el ceño cuando un hombre alto, moreno se acercó a la barra al lado de Arizona, mientras esperaba a Joe para mezclar sus bebidas. Estudió el lenguaje corporal de Arizona cuando el hombre se inclinó y le dijo algo cerca de su oído. Sus intenciones eran bastante fáciles de leer, el encanto al máximo, coqueteando con la determinación de depredadores. Arizona se endureció un poco y se apartó de él, pero respondió a su llegada, fácilmente y con buen humor. Frustrada, Callie murmuró: -¿Por qué Teddy la dejó sola así?

Addison miró por encima del hombro. -¿Debido a que Arizona es una mujer adulta?

-Sí, una mujer adulta y hermosa que no necesita que todos los hombres en este lugar quieran ligar con ella. Al parecer, sin inmutarse, el hombre se rió e hizo un nuevo intento. Callie se puso tensa, preocupada por cómo iba a reaccionar de Arizona con el interés persistente del hombre. Si él no daba marcha atrás en aproximadamente dos segundos, Callie temía que iba a perder su batalla de no intervenir. -Él la está haciendo sentir incómoda.

-Cal, sinceramente, parece que se está manejando muy bien a sí misma.

Callie respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Todos los instintos de su cuerpo le decían que saltara y fuera a buscar a Arizona, para interponerse entre ella y el hombre, pero sabía exactamente lo que sucedería si lo hacía. Arizona la acusaría de ser sobreprotectora de nuevo. Y ella estaría en lo correcto.

Exhalando lentamente, Callie estiró las manos que tenía cerradas en puños. Una reacción exagerada sería un gran error. Ella lo sabía. -Por supuesto que sí

Como si probara su punto, Arizona, le dio al hombre un gesto amistoso y lo envió a que siguiera su camino. A juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegó de nuevo a su mesa, Arizona, le había dado un rechazo total al no mostrar ni su calidez ni su humor típico. No era la primera vez, pero el pecho de Callie se hinchó de orgullo feroz por su pareja.

-¿Ves? Addison suavizó su tono. -Ella está bien.

Callie sacudió la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, deseando tener un vaso de agua. Ella acababa de estar tan cerca de echarlo todo a perder, probablemente sólo la presencia de Addison le había evitado arruinar su día muy bueno. -Mierda, murmuró Callie. -Gracias por ser la voz de la razón.

-Hola. Addison se inclinó sobre la mesa, tocando el brazo de Callie. -No te rindas. No estas haciendo más que cuidar de ella

-Al parecer, demasiado. Al cuestionar la expresión de Addison, Callie dijo: -Estoy teniendo un momento difícil para no saltar en su defensa cada vez que alguien la mira

-Y eso está causando problemas.

-Un poco. Callie movió la cabeza en la sonrisa cómplice de Addison. -Puedo ser sobreprotectora. Impulsiva. Se relajó al ver a Teddy salir fuera del cuarto de baño. -Estoy tratando de recordar que Arizona, sigue siendo la mujer fuerte y capaz que ella siempre ha sido. Y tengo que recordar eso. Se lo debo a ella.

La cara de Addison se suavizó. -Eres una buena compañera, Callie. Y si la forma en que te mira es una indicación, ella piensa lo mismo. Yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

Callie miró hacia atrás, hacia la barra y observó la mirada de Arizona por encima del hombro de Addison, aliviada al verla tan soleada y alegre como había estado cuando llegaron. Poco a poco Callie se relajó, y en el momento en que Arizona y Teddy regresaron con sus bebidas, ella pensó que estaba haciendo una buena impresión para ocultar sus recientes preocupaciones. Arizona puso un vaso de agua sobre la mesa frente a Callie, apoyándose en un beso rápido antes de sentarse.

-¿Estás bien? Arizona, susurró.

Era evidente que su fachada para no mostrar sus preocupaciones seguía necesitando cierto pulimento. Callie hizo a un lado la última secuela de su malestar persistente y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona. Decidida a no oscurecer su noche, Callie acarició el cuello de Arizona, inhalando profundamente. -Estoy de maravilla.

Arizona, se estremeció. -Yo también.

Teddy se sentó e inmediatamente tomó un trago de su cerveza. -Así que estoy sinceramente empezando a pensar que puede haber algo en todo este asunto de lo lésbico. Miró a Callie y Arizona, con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. -Ustedes hacen que parezca tan fácil.

-Creo que es porque están hechas una para la otra, dijo Addison, tomando un sorbo de su exquisito cóctel. -Lo de lesbianas es secundario.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera. Teddy plantó su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, mirando pensativa. -Los hombres apestan, y ustedes me hacen sentir sumamente celosa.

Arizona puso un tono absolutamente favorito de rosa, pero se las arregló con una sonrisa pícara. -Confía en mí, he estado con muchas mujeres. Esto es un asunto "Calliope", no un asunto de "chicas"

-¿Muchas mujeres? Ante el evidente orgullo de Arizona en esa declaración, Callie dijo: -¿Exactamente cuántos estamos hablando?

-Sólo lo suficiente para saber lo afortunada que soy por haberte enganchado.

-Buena respuesta. Ansiosa por un cambio en el tema, Callie miró a Teddy. -Entonces, ¿por qué los hombres apestan esta vez?

Teddy negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de Arizona. -Espera un minuto, me quedé atrás con ese asunto de "he estado con muchas mujeres". ¿Estamos hablando con la versión femenina de Mark Sloan aquí, o…

-¿Mark? Arizona, arrugó la nariz. -El quisiera aspirar a ser la versión masculina de Arizona Robbins. Cualquier cosa que Mark Sloan pueda hacer, yo lo puedo hacer mejor

-No le digan que dije esto, pero eso es verdad…, interrumpió Callie, …-No digo más

La risa surgió de las antiguas compañeras de cama de Mark, y Arizona, bebió un sorbo de vino con un aire arrogante. -Obviamente.

Un grito surgió de un grupo de hombres en el bar, llamando la atención de Callie a la televisión montada en la esquina de la habitación. Un juego de fútbol americano universitario aparecía en silencio en la pantalla, y un touchdown había activado el pequeño grupo de fanáticos de los deportes que estaban prestando atención. Cuando Callie vio, la imagen cambió de un tiro de un jugador a la presentadora de noticias local, que tenía una expresión seria, cuando informó algo que Callie no pudo oír.

Sin embargo, las grandes letras blancas en la parte inferior de la pantalla al instante le llamaron la atención. Sospechoso acusado EN CASO DE VIOLACIÓN DE SERIE. Callie sintió la garganta seca cuando la imagen en la pantalla cambió a un enfoque del Seattle Grace Mercy West, tomada en la misma zona de aparcamiento donde Arizona había sido atacada.

Callie apartó los ojos, rezando para que Arizona no hubiera seguido su mirada. Su corazón se estrelló en la boca del estómago al ver que Arizona, ya no sonreía, con el rostro palidecido, mirando fijamente a la pantalla con una expresión de absoluto terror. Después de ver el miedo genuino entonces la ira brilló en sus ojos, Callie instintivamente miró hacia atrás en la televisión de nuevo. El estómago se le retorció al ver a Colin Thomas, flanqueado por los hombres de traje y corbata en las escalinatas de la corte, el ser empujado más allá de la cámara en una silla de ruedas.

Esta era la primera vez que Arizona había visto su rostro, Callie se dio cuenta, y vio cuando Arizona, se levantó de la mesa. -Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño.

Después de haber quedado en silencio, Teddy y Addison asintieron con seriedad. Callie sólo se congeló, sin saber lo que debía decir o hacer. Mientras Arizona se precipitaba fuera de la mesa, con la cabeza hacia abajo, Callie miró a su alrededor, herida al ver un par de empleados del hospital mirando vagamente a Arizona en su camino hacia el baño. Esperaba que Arizona no se hubiera dado cuenta, ya eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que Callie tuvo ese pensamiento, Arizona, levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la barra. Luego aceleró y desapareció en el baño de mujeres.

-Si acaso te estas preguntando si al ir tras ella la estas tratando de sobreproteger, voy a votar que no. Addison tocó la mano de Callie, para hacerla salir de su parálisis momentánea. –Debes asegurarte de que ella está bien.

-Sí. Teddy parpadeó rápidamente, obviamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones. -Ve.

Callie sintió las piernas entumecidas. -No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Tenía que salir eso hoy, justo hoy de todos los días.

-Anda, ve y hazla sonreír, dijo Addison en voz baja.

-Por favor. Teddy le dio a Callie un gesto alentador. -Todas sabemos que puedes hacerlo.

A Callie le hubiera gustado tener la misma fe en sus habilidades. Corrió al baño a pesar de que no estaba segura de lo que diría cuando llegara allí. Lo único que sabía era que Arizona estaba sufriendo, y que tenía que hacer todo lo que podía para quitarle el dolor.

Cuando Callie entró en el baño, Arizona, estaba en el lavamanos, salpicando agua sobre su cara. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Callie en el espejo, y luego arrancó un trozo de una toalla de papel para secar sus ojos. -Hola.

Golpeada por la yuxtaposición de su primera reunión en ese mismo lugar, Callie le dedicó una sonrisa genuina. -¿Parece que hay una coincidencia aquí?

Arizona, se rió, un sonido cansado. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavamanos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Tú eres la coincidencia

Callie dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante. -¿Estás bien?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Entonces ella miró hacia el suelo con los ojos brillantes. -Lo siento. Yo no quiero arruinar la noche de chicas

-Tú no lo haces. Todo el mundo comprende.

Mordiéndose el labio, Arizona, murmuró: -Parece un tipo bastante agradable, ¿no?. Ella levantó la cara, centrándose en un punto justo por encima del hombro de Callie. -Después de lo que él me hizo, pensé que iba a reconocerlo de alguna manera. Pero no lo hago.

-Estaba oscuro, dijo Callie en voz baja. Esta era una conversación que habían tenido antes.

-Lo sé. Arizona, se encontró con los ojos de Callie. Luego abrió los brazos. -Ven acá y abrázame.

Aliviada, Callie cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, y acogió a Arizona en un cálido abrazo. Arizona, hundió la cara en el hombro de Callie y exhaló profundamente.

-Yo estoy tratando de aferrarme a mi buen día. Arizona rozó sus uñas por la parte posterior del cuello de Callie, desatando un temblor que erizó la piel de sus brazos.

Callie le dio un suave apretón a Arizona. -Dime cómo te puedo ayudar.

-Ya estás ayudando. Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa que sólo asomó sus hoyuelos. -¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Bueno, nuestro corto primer beso

-Justo en este mismo lugar. Callie permitió que la excitación de ese recuerdo fuera notoria para Arizona. -Sólo la segunda mujer que alguna vez me besaba, y ella era preciosa, con esos ojos azules impresionantes y esa sonrisa súper mágica. No voy a mentir, me fui directamente a casa y pasé un tiempo de calidad con mi mano y mi imaginación.

Arizona, se echó a reír. -Nunca me dijiste eso antes.

-¿Te sorprende?

-En realidad, no. Arizona remontó su dedo a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula de Callie. -Pero estoy intrigada.

-Puedo volver a crear el evento para ti en algún momento. Si lo deseas

Eso provocó una sonrisa genuina. -¿Quieres que te ayude a recrear la primera parte de este momento? Arizona, murmuró, y luego agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de Callie y la atrajo a su boca en un beso firme.

Callie permitió a Arizona establecer el ritmo, pero a diferencia de aquella primera vez, ella le devolvió el beso. Animada por la forma en que Arizona la atrajo más cerca, Callie introdujo la lengua en la boca de Arizona, degustando el sabor débil de vino blanco. Acunando su rostro con ternura, Callie puso hasta la última gota del amor que sentía hacia su unión. Ese primer beso había sido acerca de la atracción, ésta era una promesa, una afirmación.

La puerta del baño se abrió detrás de ellos, y por segunda vez esa noche, el sonido de un carraspeo rompió el beso. Callie miró en el espejo por encima del hombro de Arizona, riéndose entre dientes al ver a Lexie Grey con una mirada tímida y el rostro enrojecido.

-Tengo que tener algún tipo de sonar cuando se trata de interrumpirlas a las dos. Lexie se veía como si no le hubiera importado ser absorbida por el suelo. -Lo siento.

Arizona, salió de los brazos de Callie. -Nuestra culpa. Este es un baño público, después de todo.

Lexie sonrió y se apresuró a entrar en la plaza más cercana, que puso fin a la conversación. Sofocada, Arizona hizo un gesto a Callie para que la siguiera hasta la puerta, pero Callie la detuvo con una mano en su muñeca. Llevando su boca al oído de Arizona, le susurró, -¿Quieres ir a casa?

Arizona apretó los bíceps de Callie. -No. Ella también mantuvo la voz baja, para que Lexie no oyera. -Quiero divertirme. Quiero volver a la noche de las chicas. Y cuando vayamos a casa después de que termine la diversión, quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez. Porque así es exactamente cómo un buen día debe terminar.

Callie no podía discutir con eso. -Entonces vamos a divertirnos.

#

Dos horas más tarde, Arizona arrastró a Callie a su apartamento y la tiró contra la pared, devorándola en un beso hambriento. Sin ignorar el hecho de que las manos de Arizona habían recorrido su cuerpo, mientras manejaba en su camino de regreso, destruyendo su concentración, Callie se sobresaltó ante la súbita explosión de pasión. Arizona no había mantenido en secreto su deseo de hacer el amor esta noche, , pero Callie no esperaba esa necesidad salvaje y urgente al final de la velada un tanto accidentada.

Tan pronto como se habían dejado el baño del bar de Joe, Arizona, dio un salto hacía su buen estado de ánimo como una venganza. Ella charlaba con Teddy y Addison como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo, riendo con facilidad y frecuencia, hasta el punto que Callie honestamente creyó que había logrado superar el shock del noticiero y de haber visto la cara de su violador. Pero Callie había sentido los pensamientos de Arizona a la deriva durante un par de momentos de tranquilidad, y sabía que el juicio nunca estuvo lejos de su mente.

Callie no tenía idea donde estaban ahora los pensamientos de Arizona, mientras sus manos acunaban sus pechos y su boca chupaba ávidamente su piel desde el cuello hacía su hombro. Tan bien como se sentía, Callie no podía sacudir su ansiedad por completo abandonándose a sí misma a ese juego seductor y ardiente.

Un paso en falso esta noche podría tirar a Arizona en picada. Su buen día lo era todo para ella ahora mismo, Callie lo sabía, y más que nada quería proteger a ambas de un trauma más. Así que ella devolvió los besos apasionados pero se contuvo, negándose a coincidir con la intensidad física de la seducción de Arizona. Quería que Arizona tomara el control y el poder, por lo cual Callie decidió ser totalmente sumisa.

Luego de una serie de besos particularmente difíciles, Callie se apoderó de los brazos de Arizona y la hizo girar de modo que apoyara la espalda contra la pared. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella, y buscó la mirada ardiente de Arizona con una sonrisa juguetona. Después llevó las manos al botón de sus pantalones, para abrirlo con extremo cuidado, abrió la cremallera y los bajó lentamente al suelo.

Arizona llevaba ropa interior color lavanda y olía delicioso. Apoyando la cabeza en la pared, ella sonrió ampliamente y retorció la mano en el cabello de Callie. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sabiendo lo mucho que Arizona amaba hablar sucio en momentos como esos, Callie murmuró, -Preparándome para chupar.

Relajada, con una respiración tranquila, Arizona gimió y bajó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Callie. -Entonces, hazlo

Callie enganchó con los pulgares las bragas de Arizona en la cintura, tiró de ellas hasta los tobillos, y luego la ayudó a sacarla. Un trino de anticipación se arrastró por la espalda de Arizona, visiblemente excitada por la cercanía de la boca de Callie. Mirando hacia arriba, Callie hizo contacto visual cuando levantó cuidadosamente la pierna de Arizona y la colocó por encima de su hombro. Luego acercó su rostro a la vagina de Arizona e inhaló.

Arizona inclinó sus caderas y apretó los dedos en el cabello de Callie. -Déjame sentir tu lengua, Calliope.

Callie cubrió a Arizona con su boca, recorriendo con la lengua los pliegues increíblemente calientes e hinchados. Ella sabía a dulce y ligero, un distintivo sabor de Arizona. No había mejor sabor en el mundo.

Arizona, llevó a su otra mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Callie, manteniéndola cerca. -Oh, Dios. Eso es. Buena chica.

Encantada con el temblor en la voz de Arizona, Callie bajó su lengua con suavidad hacia su apertura y luego la besó hasta llegar a su clítoris erecto. Chupando ligeramente, ella apretó su agarre cuando las piernas de Arizona comenzaron a temblar y amenazó con sucumbir antes las excitantes caricias.

Callie se echó hacia atrás. -¿Debemos irnos a la habitación, para que te acuestes?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No, me gusta tenerte de rodillas

-Está bien. Avanzando, Callie posicionó a Arizona con firmeza contra la pared y lamió su longitud. Luego, una vez más, hasta que el temblor regresó. Callie cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la forma en que el cuerpo de Arizona se estremecía y temblaba con cada golpe intencional. Al estar en esta posición, Callie estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía poderosa también.

Arizona, tiró suavemente el cabello de Callie. -Para.

Inmediatamente Callie se apartó, mirando hacia Arizona con preocupación. -¿Todo bien?

-Oh, Sí. Arizona mostró sus hoyuelos con una nueva apariencia, enviando una sacudida de necesidad profunda en el vientre de Callie. -Quítate la camisa. Por favor.

-¿En serio?

Arizona, apartó la cabeza de Callie y bajó la pierna para colocar los dos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. -En serio. Muéstrame tus senos

Callie se estremeció inconscientemente ante la petición. -Está bien. Se quitó la chaqueta, luego tiró la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Dudando sólo un instante, llegó a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. El deseo en el rostro de Arizona calentó a Callie, inyectándole renovada confianza. -¿Es esto lo que querías?. Callie tiró su sujetador al suelo y echó hacia atrás sus hombros.

-Tócalos. La voz baja y gutural de Arizona, hizo acelerar el ritmo cardiaco de Callie. -Juega con tus pezones.

Al principio, cuando Callie conoció a Arizona, nunca podría haberse imaginado que palabras como esas pudieran salir de su boca. Que la rubia dulce y entusiasta con los Heelys y el polvo de hadas sería tan confiada sexualmente nunca se le ocurrió a Callie y la primera vez que descubrí lo jodidamente sexy que era Arizona, en realidad, fue como ganar la lotería. El premio mayor: una cirujana pediátrica increíblemente caliente.

Desde hace meses, Callie se había preguntado si Arizona sería capaz de mantener esa parte de ella intacta. Al ver surgir ahora su característica confianza en si misma, ser testigo de la recuperación de Arizona de su lado perverso, casi llevó a Callie a las lágrimas. Consciente de que el llanto podría arruinar un momento muy excitante, ella retrajo sus emociones e hizo exactamente lo que Arizona le ordenó.

Llevándose las manos para cubrir sus pechos, Callie lo intentó, pero no pudo reprimir una risita al ver el estupor en los ojos vidriosos de Arizona. -Por lo tanto predecible.

-¿Y qué? Arizona, se mordió el labio, extasiada, como Callie acariciaba y tiraba de sus pezones entre los dedos apretados. -¿Te quejas?

-No, en absoluto. Callie se dejó caer hacia atrás con su boca abierta mientras se pellizcaba los pezones bruscamente, exhalando con un gemido silencioso. -¿Es esto lo que querías que hiciera para ti?

Arizona llegó a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Callie, tirando de ella hacia delante hasta que su boca rozó los pelos lisos y recortados. -Vuelve al trabajo, Calliope.

Callie dejó de tocarse para cambiar la posición de la pierna de Arizona por encima de su hombro, y posicionarla nuevamente contra la pared, y luego le dio un beso profundo a Arizona que esperaba que le trasmitiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Rendida ante Arizona, su sabor, su olor, los pequeños ruidos que hacía justo en el momento en que succionaba su clítoris, Callie apagó su cerebro y disfrutó el simple acto de dar placer a Arizona.

-Vas a hacer que yo acabe. Arizona, gimió y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Callie. -Yo me voy a venir en tu boca, bebé. ¿Quieres eso?

Callie asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. Escuchar a Arizona decir esas palabras era tan bueno como sentir su clímax. Casi. Acercándose, aumentó la velocidad de su lengua sobre el clítoris de Arizona, y luego chupó duro, tomó todo de la voluntad de Callie para no lanzar su puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria cuando Arizona ángulo sus caderas y alzó la voz. Ella pulsó y se contrajo contra la lengua de Callie, presionando con fuerza dentro de su boca, y aprovechó el tirón de su liberación hasta que se apoyó en la pared.

-Oh, Dios mío, exclamó Arizona, empujando ligeramente la frente de Callie. -Para. Necesito respirar.

Satisfecha, Callie dejó en libertad a Arizona y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, con una sonrisa. -Y es por eso que soy la mejor.

Arizona, resopló y sacudió la cabeza. -No, no es así

Sólo un poco ofendida, Callie, dijo: -Caramba, gracias.

-Cállate. Arizona se hundió en el suelo y se arrastró hacia los brazos abiertos de Callie que la esperaban. -Eres la mejor por muchas razones de peso. El dominio oral es sólo una ventaja impresionante.

Riendo, Callie apretó la nariz en el cabello de Arizona e inhalo. ¿Ahora si vamos a la cama?

-Sí. Arizona, se pegó más.

-Está bien. Extendiendo las manos entre los omóplatos de Arizona, Callie la abrazó por unos momentos más antes de obligarse a sí misma a ponerse de pie

El paseo a la habitación fue en silencio, pero confortable. Habían estado juntas por tanto tiempo que Callie ya no necesitaba ahuyentar el silencio con palabras, en su lugar podía simplemente disfrutar de estar con Arizona, compartiendo su espacio. Respirando el mismo aire.

En el interior del dormitorio, Callie se acercó a su lado de la cama, mientras Arizona, se trasladó a guardar el reloj en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Luego miró a Callie, a través del colchón que las separaba, haciendo contacto visual antes de empezar a desabrocharse la camisa. Callie le sostuvo la mirada y mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones. Su propia camisa estaba tirada en el piso de hall de entrada junto a los pantalones de Arizona.

Callie se excitó al recordar a Arizona diciéndole que se desnudara. -Eso fue un poco de sexo muy caliente.

-De acuerdo. Arizona se quitó su sostén y lo arrojó al suelo. Una señal segura de que estaba cansada, ella era por lo general muy rigurosa a la hora de poner la ropa sucia en el canasto. -He estado queriendo hacer que toda la noche.

-Yo también. Callie se quitó las bragas, muy consciente de su propia excitación y de su necesidad casi dolorosa. Ver a una Arizona muy hermosa y muy desnuda bajo el edredón no hizo nada para calmar su deseo. -Eres tan sexy. Casi me desmayo, al escucharte hablar así.

Arizona, apoyando la cabeza sobre los codos plantados sobre la almohada, dijo: -Metete en la cama y voy a hacer algo más que hablar contigo. Callie gimió al sentir una opresión en su vagina mientras veía a Arizona en una pose seductora. Con una sonrisa de complicidad, Arizona levantó la colcha invitándola. -No me hagas esperar.

-Nunca. Callie se metió en la cama e inmediatamente se colocó boca arriba y con un movimiento trasladó a Arizona para colocarle encima de ella. Arizona tocó los pechos apretados, y la besó con tanto amor que Callie luchaba por no dejarse arrastrar y dejar de lado su moderación. Con suavidad, acarició con sus dedos arriba y abajo la espalda desnuda de Arizona, tratando de transmitir su deseo sin perder el control.

Arizona, se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos nublados por el deseo. -Abre las piernas.

Callie sintió su vagina aún más humedecida al escuchar la orden susurrada por Arizona mientras abrió sus piernas en el colchón. Ella se quedó inmóvil y tensa ante la anticipación, mientras Arizona rozaba una mano entre sus muslos. Sus dedos elegantes encontraron y separaron sus labios en un instante, luego se sumergieron, expertos, arrastrando jugos lisos hasta el abrigo de su clítoris dolorosamente hinchado. Callie cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio por la ola de placer ardiente que Arizona desató con un solo toque.

-Abre los ojos. Sus labios suaves rozaron la mejilla de Callie, dejándola atónita ante la obediencia instantánea. -Mírame mientras te hago sentir bien

Callie apretó la mandíbula, forzándose a alejar el clímax que amenazaba con caer sobre ella en la confianza tranquila de Arizona. Ella ya la había encendido. -Está bien"

Arizona, arremolinaba sus dedos en torno al clítoris de Callie, luego se trasladó a jugar en su apertura. Callie levantó las caderas, pero Arizona no iba a permitirle dejarlos sentir en su interior. Su toque mantuvo a Callie al filo de la navaja de satisfacción, incrementando la tensión a un nivel casi insoportable. Todo lo que la hacía sentir increíble, pero nada de eso era suficiente para que Callie acabara.

-Yo sólo quiero jugar un rato, murmuró Arizona. Ella utilizó su mano libre para separar un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Callie. -Te prometo que te haré venir.

Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Callie dijo: -Sé que lo harás. Antes de Arizona, Callie no había sido un fan particularmente grande de las caricias con la mano en su vagina. Sobre todo porque ella no había conocido a muchos hombres que tuvieran suficiente delicadeza para llevarlos a cabo. Pero Arizona era magistral con las manos, y Callie más que nada quería ponerse a sí misma a la merced de sus caricias. -Siempre lo haces.

Arizona, sonrió y bajó la cabeza al pecho de Callie, lamiendo un lento círculo alrededor de su pezón. Callie juró en voz baja, con las piernas temblando, como estuvo a punto de vinirse en ese mismo momento. Cerró sus dientes afilados en su carne delicada, llamando la atención de Arizona en una mirada de amonestación. Tomó toda la fuerza de Callie no llegar al orgasmo mientras la mano de Arizona continuaba con su caricias, sólo la necesidad de hacer lo que Arizona dijo le impedía la pérdida de su control estricto sobre su cuerpo.

Callie tocó el pelo de Arizona y le sostuvo la mirada. Apretó los dientes ante la sensibilidad abrumadora de su clítoris excitado, a continuación, se quejó en voz alta cuando Arizona detuvo sus caricias. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero cortó sus palabras cuando Arizona introdujo sus dedos con un empuje suave y firme. Su pulgar aterrizó en el clítoris de Callie otra vez y susurró: -Vamos, Calliope. Ahora. De cualquier forma, ya Callie había perdido cualquier opción en la materia..

Arqueando la espalda, Callie gritó y cerró los ojos mientras su orgasmo arrancó a través de su cuerpo. Llegó entre sus piernas y agarró la muñeca de Arizona para asegurarse de que no se retiraría antes de que estuviera lista. Ella anhelaba experimentar cada pedacito del placer que Arizona le estaba dando, ella no quería que terminara.

Hasta que ella así fue. Peligrosamente falta de aliento, Callie finalmente reconoció su derrota. Murmurando a Arizona para que se detuviera, Callie sacó los dedos de su vagina y la guió a descansar la mano sobre su estómago. Arizona, murmuró su decepción tranquila, pero apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Callie y le permitió un minuto para recuperarse antes de hablar.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando acabas… Arizona, acariciaba con su mano, la cadera desnuda de Callie, acercándola más. …-Me encanta ver tu cara. Eres literalmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto, así que a ver la cara viva de placer... que te he dado... bueno... Se calló, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba divagando . -De todos modos, gracias por eso.

Callie le dio un apretón con cuidado. -¿Buen día?, ¿eh?

-Épico…, dijo Arizona. Ella sonaba agotada, …-Y estoy aniquilada

-Excelente. Dormir aún no era fácil para Arizona, al menos no de forma pacífica, con un descanso sin disturbios y de calidad y Callie esperaba que esto significara que Arizona tendría una noche sin sueños. Desde el arresto de Colin Thomas, sus pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes, tanto como lo habían sido en dos meses. Sin importar lo bien que Arizona pasara su día, Callie sabía que por las noches ella no tenía a donde escapar y eso la estaba desgastando.

Y ella necesitaba desesperadamente esas pesadillas no siguieran sucediendo.

Callie besó la mejilla de Arizona, sorprendida por la forma en que su respiración profunda y se igualó tan rápidamente. En el momento en Callie apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se reunión con Arizona en sus brazos, ella estaba dormida.

Había sido un buen día. Callie se prometió que mañana sería aún mejor.

#

En algún momento, en medio de la noche, la mano de Arizona rozó la cara de Callie mientras ella golpeaba el colchón. El golpe llevó a Callie a la conciencia con un grito ahogado, a pesar de que se tomó un momento para orientarse. Una vez que se dio cuenta que Arizona había golpeado, y que todavía estaba dando vueltas en su tormento silencioso, Callie se preparó para despertarla.

-No" gimió Arizona antes de que Callie pudiera tocarla. -Basta, por favor pare. No- Ahogó un sollozo, y luego despertó sobresaltada gritando. Sentada, se centró en Callie, vio su mano extendida y se encogió alejándose. -No, no me toques. Mierda, no me toques.

Sorprendida, Callie se apartó. Sabiendo que la pesadilla todavía tenía a Arizona bajo su control, que seguía siendo prisionera de su memoria de esa noche y estaba mentalmente trabajando su camino de regreso al presente, Callie alivió conscientemente el dolor que sentía instintivamente por sus las duras palabras. -No voy a tocar…, dijo Callie en voz baja. …-Nadie te va a tocar. Estás a salvo.

Arizona inhaló, luego lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Reconociendo la vergüenza, Callie se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Eso sonó como una mala. Aunque Callie anhelaba llegar a ella, se mantuvo a distancia. No se movió hasta que Arizona le dio permiso. -Lo siento.

Con los hombros temblando, Arizona, descubrió su cara llena de lágrimas y se derrumbó en los brazos de Callie. -No, lo siento. Yo no quería hacerlo esta noche.

-No es algo que se puede controlar. Callie la abrazó con fuerza, entristecida por el repiqueteo del latido del corazón salvaje de Arizona contra su pecho. Como un animal aterrorizado. -No vuelvas a pedir disculpas por esto.

-Estoy muy cansada. Y, en efecto, Arizona parecía agotada. -Yo sólo quiero dormir. Al igual que una persona normal. Quiero dormir toda la noche y sentirme fresca por la mañana.

Callie retrocedió en el colchón. Sintiendo que el contacto físico, sería útil ahora, Callie tiró de Arizona en la parte superior de ella y la envolvió en un ambiente íntimo, abrazándola de cuerpo entero. Con la piel húmeda de sudor, Arizona se estremeció y se acurrucó más cerca. Callie acarició con las manos la espalda de Arizona, con cuidado, hasta que sintió que ella comenzó a relajarse.

-Tú eres una persona normal. Callie detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, atrayendo a Arizona con sus brazos más cerca para susurrarle en el oído: -Una con muchas cosas en la mente. No hay vergüenza en eso.

Arizona, olfateó, enviando una lágrima que comenzó a correr por el hombro de Callie. -Yo lo odio.

-Yo también

-Cuando lo vi en la tele esta noche, en un primer momento me asusté. Entonces yo sólo quería matarlo. Violentamente. Con mis propias manos. Arizona, hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, pero su voz salió ronca cuando volvió a hablar. -Yo no quiero sentir esto nunca más. Nada de eso. Quiero ser yo otra vez.

Sin saber qué decir, Callie besó la frente de Arizona, y luego le acarició la espalda desnuda de nuevo. El dolor en la voz de Arizona le rompió el corazón. Hubiera querido tener unas palabras mágicas que tranquilizaran a Arizona para transmitirle que su oscuridad era temporal, que se iría una vez que el juicio habiera terminado, pero ella no lo sabía. Y Arizona no lo creería, de todos modos.

-Yo realmente estaba feliz hoy, susurró Arizona con la voz entrecortada. -Yo no sé por qué tuve un mal sueño.

A Callie se le puso la visión borrosa, mientras las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Se alegró que Arizona no pudiera ver su rostro, porque la falta de sueño hacía que permanecer fuerte resultara imposible. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ver la lucha de Arizona, era la cosa más difícil del mundo. Lo que hacía que Callie también quisiera matar a Colin Thomas, pero decir eso no aliviaría el estado de ánimo de Arizona. Y ese era su trabajo en estos momentos, hacer que Arizona se sintiera mejor.

Buscando algo que pudiera levantar el ánimo de Arizona, Callie dijo: -Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir en primer lugar, en España?

Podía sentir la lucha de Arizona para empujar a un lado la tristeza y empujarse al optimismo de la planificación de sus vacaciones. Después de un lapso de unas cuantas respiraciones medidas, Arizona, dijo, -Barcelona.

-No puedo esperar.

Arizona, inhaló con voz temblorosa, levantando los codos plantados junto a la cabeza de Callie. Y luego: Alicante.

-Suena como que has estado pensando en esto un poco.

Arizona, logró una pequeña sonrisa. -Un poco, sí.

Callie llevó las manos para hacerle cosquillas a los círculos sobre los omóplatos de Arizona. -No he tomado unas vacaciones de verdad... bueno, desde que mi padre dejó de pagar los pasajes.

-Bueno, te prometo que será un viaje muy adulto. Un poco de alcohol, y un montón de comerte con los ojos en la playa. Como Callie supuso, hablar de su viaje parecía estar ayudando. La sombra sobre el rostro de Arizona desapareció y fue sustituida por la creciente excitación. -Y quiero explorar todas las ciudades que visitemos. Perdernos en ellas. Tener aventuras.

Callie no era estrictamente una niña de aventura, pero de alguna manera la idea de tener una con Arizona le entusiasmaba enormemente. Al calor de la emoción de Arizona, Callie le acarició la cara con el dorso de sus dedos. -Te amo.

-Te amo, también. Suspirando, Arizona, dijo: -Vi lo que acabas de hacer ¿lo sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

Arizona, frotó el pulgar por la ceja de Callie. -Gracias. Sé que no ha sido muy divertido estar conmigo últimamente, pero tú eres un soldado.

Callie puso los ojos. -Cállate, tonta

Eso provocó una sonrisa satisfecha. –Bonito.

-Me encanta estar contigo. Punto. Fin de la discusión.

-Está bien. Arizona, tiró de un mechón de cabello de Callie con cariño. -Pero gracias de todos modos.

Callie asintió con la cabeza. -Aguanta un poco, ¿Ok? Vas a salir por el otro lado de esta cosa mejor que nunca. Lo sé.

-Espero que sí. Arizona le dio un beso casto en los labios a Callie, a continuación, rodó a un lado, para colocarse a su espalda. -Lo siento, te desperté. Sé que tienes una cirugía en la mañana.

Callie miró el reloj. Tres de la mañana. Todavía podría coger unas cuantas horas más de merecido descanso. -¿Crees que puedas volver a dormir?

Dudando tan brevemente Callie casi no se dio cuenta, Arizona, le dirigió una sonrisa mediocre. Hoyuelos parciales. -Claro, por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Por otro lado, el sueño no era tan importante como asegurarse que Arizona se sintiera segura y protegida. Callie miró a Arizona, quien se quedó mirando el techo con una intensidad tranquila. Entonces Callie arrugó la nariz y la olió.

-Olemos a sexo. Callie se acercó más y rozó los labios contra el cuello de Arizona, inhalando. -Sobre todo tú

Arizona le dio una palmada juguetona. -Cállate.

-En serio. Callie pasó la mano por el brazo de Arizona, y luego entrelazó sus dedos. -Y tú estás un poco sudorosa

Suspirando, Arizona, dijo, -Dulce conversación

-Sólo estoy diciendo.

-Bueno..., la voz de Arizona llevaba la esperanza tentativa. …-¿Quieres tomar un baño? No tiene por qué ser largo. Sólo podemos sentarnos en un poco de agua caliente durante unos minutos.

-Moción aceptada.

Eso le valió una sonrisa total. Nunca había visto una tan hermosa. -Gracias, Calliope.

Sí, Callie decidió, el sueño podía esperar

_Esta historia continuará…_


	19. Chapter 19 Part 12

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XIX – Primera Parte/2**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE – PRIMERA PARTE/2**

Arizona pasó los días siguientes canalizando cada pedacito de su energía en estar con Callie y observarla en cada cirugía, mientras ella no estuviera realizando alguna o en las rondas de sus propios pacientes. Eso significaba empujarse a sí misma desde el momento en que se despertaba en la mañana hasta que ponía la cabeza en la almohada por la noche, para estar plenamente presente en sus interacciones con Callie, para absorber el amor y el apoyo que ella le ofrecía y para dedicarse por completo a sus pacientes cuando estaba en el hospital. Pensó que cuanto más se centrara en lo que era más importante para ella: Callie y sus pequeños humanos, menos oportunidades habría para su mente divagara.

Se sentía intrínsecamente injusto tener un juicio que se cernía sobre su cabeza justo cuando ella estaba asentándose finalmente en una rutina de nuevo. Profesionalmente estaba de vuelta, y el progreso en su vida personal había comenzado a tomar su ritmo. El regreso de su vida sexual era un hecho positivo y curativo en casos excepcionales. Tanto es así que los recuerdos del ataque sólo en raras ocasiones se filtraban en momentos aleatorios de algunos días.

Pero las noches eran diferentes. Por la noche, Arizona, se venía abajo.

Dormida, no tenía defensas. Ella soñaba. A veces eso significa volver a vivir cada momento terrible de la violación. Más a menudo últimamente, sus sueños la llevaban al estrado de los testigos. Las pesadillas eran testimonios, no menos aterradores que los del ataque. Tuvo la primera después de ver a Colin Thomas en la televisión en el bar de Joe, ella estaba en medio de su testimonio, cuando vio con horror como el juez, los miembros del jurado y el público desaparecieron, dejándola sola con Colin Thomas. Ella se despertó mientras él cruzaba la habitación para castigarla por haber hablado acerca de lo que había hecho.

Aún así no se había asustado tanto como la última vez, en la que Colin Thomas, habiendo decidido representarse a sí mismo en el tribunal, interrogó a Arizona acerca de cada detalle explícito de la violación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso la obligó a admitir que había estado mojada cuando la penetraba, y daba a entender que era una prueba de consentimiento. La indignación en los rostros de los miembros del jurado imaginarios aún permanecía con ella, días más tarde.

Lo peor de los sueños era su incapacidad para ocultarlos de Callie. Tan difícil como era, Arizona trataba de no molestarla, pero Callie estaba siempre allí mismo después de cada pesadilla para abrazarla y consolarla para volver a dormir. Dejar que Callie viera su debilidad le daba vergüenza, pero la presencia tranquilizadora de ella era probablemente lo único que la mantenía en su sano juicio, eso y ser capaz de confiar en la Dra. Watson, quien le aseguró que lo que sentía era normal, y que no iba a durar para siempre.

Con esto en mente, Arizona estaba tratando de tomar las cosas un día a la vez. Ella se centró en lo que estaba justo en frente de ella y trató de ignorar lo que podría suceder en el futuro. Se dijo que no tenía sentido atormentarse con pensamientos del juicio hasta que eso se presentara sobre ella, porque aunque no podría escapar a la necesidad de testificar, ella no tenía que dejar que la ansiedad por hacerlo arruinara su vida, mientras tanto.

Por supuesto, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que Arizona, se sentó en su oficina después de una exitosa cirugía de resección tumoral y escuchó el primero de dos mensajes de voz en su teléfono celular. La voz masculina desconocida inmediatamente la puso a la defensiva, sin embargo, al escucharlo la lanzó al pánico.

"Hola, soy Kent Johnson, estoy llamando desde la Unidad de Asalto Especial en la oficina del fiscal del condado. La Detective Janis Mendoza me dio su número y me indicó que está dispuesta a testificar en el caso del estado contra Colin Thomas por múltiples cargos de violación. Entiendo que las muestras de ADN recogidas en su caso coincidieron con las del acusado, lo que sin duda hace que su testimonio sea extremadamente relevante para el enjuiciamiento. Hay una cierta cantidad de presión para que este caso en particular vaya a juicio rápidamente, así que aprecio mucho si pudiéramos reunirnos a la brevedad posible. Nuestra oficina trabajará con usted en la preparación de su declaración y para responder a cualquier pregunta que tenga sobre el proceso. Si usted pudiera por favor darme una llamada tan pronto como sea posible, yo estaría muy agradecido. "

En el momento en Kent Johnson recitó su número, Arizona, había dejado de escuchar. Ella grabó su mensaje para poder obtener su información de contacto más tarde, estaba demasiado asustada para encontrar un bolígrafo para apuntarlo hacia ahora.

Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Ella realmente iba a tener que enfrentarse a su atacante en los tribunales. Para decirle a todos lo que había hecho.

Arizona luchó contra las ganas de vomitar mientras el tono de su correo de voz empezó a sonar. Otra voz masculina, también desconocida, pero este sonaba más ansioso.

"Hola. Estoy llamando para, eh, Arizona Robbins. Mi nombre es Dan Romero y obtuve su número de la Detective Mendoza. Bueno, en realidad, ella le dio su número a mi hermana, Sofía. La detective dijo que usted estaba interesada en hablar, eh... a otras víctimas. Sofía la está pasando bastante mal ahora mismo, pero finalmente accedió a que la llamara. Creo que realmente puede ayudar si usted habla con ella. O tal vez no, no lo sé. Pero yo no... no sé qué más hacer por ella. Si pudieras darme una llamada, se lo agradecería. "

Arizona, buscó una pluma y escribió los datos que Dan Romero le dio. Es obvio que tendría que atender primera convocatoria. Ella sabía que tenía que ponerse en contacto con la oficina del fiscal, pero quería desesperadamente evadirlo un poco. Y si Sofía Romero estaba sufriendo y dispuesta a hablar con ella, Arizona, quería estar allí.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, Arizona, decidió que tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer la llamada antes de que ella se tuviera que reunir con Alex Karev para discutir opciones de tratamiento para un paciente con cáncer recién diagnosticado. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que acababa de escribir con garabatos, luchando contra una punzada de ansiedad porque no sabría qué decir cuando Dan atendiera. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

-¿Hola?. La voz profunda y masculina en el otro extremo de la línea sonaba vacilante, como si él tampoco estuviera muy seguro acerca de cómo enfrentar la conversación.

-Hola..., ella dudó un momento y luego siguió adelante por el bien de su hermana. …-Soy Arizona Robbins. Acabo de recibir su correo de voz... de Sofía. Así que estoy devolviendo la llamada

-Oh. Maravilloso…, la voz de Dan sonó emocionada, …Gracias, te lo agradezco.

-No hay problema. Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Arizona, esperó a que él dijera algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo, agregó, -Lamento saber que ella está teniendo un momento muy difícil

-Sí…, Dan se aclaró la garganta, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de hablar en voz baja, …-Esto ha sido muy difícil para ella. Bueno, obviamente. Estoy seguro de que... estoy seguro de que usted entiende. Hizo una pausa. -Me gustaría que no fuera así, sin embargo,…

-Yo también..., Queriendo levantar el ánimo, Arizona se obligó a aparentar un brillo que no sentía. …-Pero yo estoy haciéndolo mejor cada día. Sofía llegará allí, también. Sólo hace falta tiempo.

-Espero que sí. En este momento se siente como que está rota para siempre. Nada de lo que diga o haga la hace sentir mejor.

Arizona, escuchó el fondo de su propio dolor, la agonía de un hermano mayor sintiéndose impotente para solucionar este problema. -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

-Sé que no puede ser fácil, lidiar con esto. Arizona tomó la pluma sobre el escritorio para tener algo con que distraer sus manos. -Mi pareja realmente ha tenido un tiempo duro con eso, también, por no ser capaz de quitarme el dolor. Y encima de todo, ver lo que usted debe haber visto. Debe haber sido horrible.

-Sí. Pero no es nada comparado con lo que Sofía está pasando.

El corazón de Arizona se rompió por ambas, y su odio por Colin Thomas creció increíblemente profundo. –

-La Detective Mendoza me dijo que va a testificar en el juicio. Gracias.

-No me siento como si tuviera otra opción, de verdad. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Dan bajó la voz aún más, casi susurrando. -Honestamente, quisiera que Sofía pudiera ir a testificar, pero no veo que eso pueda ocurrir. No en el lugar donde ella está en este momento.

-Usted dijo que ella accedió a dejar que me llame, pero ¿es lo que quiere?, ¿hablar conmigo?

-No creo que ella quiere hablar con nadie acerca de lo que pasó, pero en algo tiene que ceder..., Dan sonaba como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, …-Apenas duerme, y cuando lo hace, tiene pesadillas, se que son malas pero no me dice nada acerca de ellas, pero lo puedo oír a través de la pared. Ella casi no come, todavía va a clases, pero no me sorprendería si sus calificaciones sufren debido a esto. Todo eso, y ella se niega a ir a terapia. Así que no sé cómo solucionar este problema. Le rogué que me dejara llamarla para que ella pudiera hablar con alguien, quien sea, le dije que usted tiene una idea de lo que está pasando, y ella finalmente accedió a que la llamara.

-Bueno, no voy a ser capaz de arreglarla…, dijo con suavidad Arizona, …-Pero si ella quiere hablar, estoy aquí para ella.

-¿Estaría usted dispuesta a venir a nuestra casa cuando tenga una tarde libre? Sofía llega a casa de clases a las cinco todos los días. Él dio una risa débil. -Su horario es de par en par.

Arizona se percató que estaba haciendo planes para ir al apartamento de un hombre extraño, basado en su palabra. Incluso si el fuera quien me dijo que era, Arizona no quería arriesgarse, sin estar absolutamente segura de que no iba a ser emboscada. -Eso estaría bien, pero ¿te importa si hablo con Sofía por un minuto? Yo confío en ti, pero…

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Usted quiere estar segura de que ella te está esperando.

-Sí. Ella también quería asegurarse de que no iba a terminar sola con un extraño en su apartamento.

-¿Puedes esperar por un minuto?

-Por supuesto, dijo Arizona. La línea quedó en silencio, y luego, un minuto más tarde, oyó unas voces apagadas. Ella se esforzó en escuchar lo que Sofía le decía a su hermano, pero sus palabras eran poco claras. Luego sólo hubo silencio.

Cuando Arizona comenzó a preguntarse si Sofía se negaba a hablar con ella, con voz tranquila, una mujer un poco ronca dijo: -¿Hola?

Arizona inspiró aire, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa. -Hola, ¿eres Sofía?

-Sí.

-Hola. Yo soy Arizona Robbins…

-Yo sé quién eres. La voz de Sofía temblaba como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas en la bahía. -Dan dijo que quería asegurarse de que yo estaba conforme que usted viniera a hablar conmigo

-Yo no quiero hacer nada que te moleste. Arizona, cerró los ojos, abrumada por el dolor que ella escuchaba en cada palabra que dijo Sofía. Se transportó de vuelta a las primeras semanas después de su propia violación, cuando todas las emociones habían sido tan agudas y agonizantes. -Me tomó un tiempo antes de que yo quisiera hablar de eso, también. Lo entiendo.

Más silencio. Entonces Sofía dijo, ¿Hablar realmente pueden ayudar?

-A mí me ayudó.

Sofía resopló. -No sé si pueda, dijo con voz ronca. -Usted puede venir, pero no puedo prometer que voy a ser capaz de hablar con usted acerca de esto.

-Y eso está bien. Arizona, levantó la vista hacia el sonido de un golpe en la puerta de su oficina, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cuando Callie asomó la cabeza en el interior. -Usted no tiene que hablar. Yo puedo ser la que hable. O no lo hablamos. Lo que tú quieras.

Callie le lanzó una mirada burlona, y le hizo señas de Arizona entrando de puntillas en la habitación, se sentó frente a Arizona, y colocó una magdalena de color rosa en el centro de su escritorio. Luego se acomodó con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma.

Sofia exhaló con voz temblorosa, llamando la atención de Arizona de nuevo a la conversación. -Muy bien. Gracias.

-Por supuesto…, Sofía?

-¿Sí?

-Tengo una idea de cómo te sientes en este momento, y es agobiante. Realmente, es una mierda. Pero se pone mejor, te lo prometo. Frunciendo el ceño, Callie se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Arizona quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. -¿Mañana por la noche está bien para ti?, ¡Alrededor de las siete, tal vez?

Sofía dio una risa hueca. -Sí, voy a estar aquí.

-Bueno, bueno. Tengo una pluma si quieres me das tu dirección. Arizona anotó la dirección de Sofía y luego dijo: -Te veré mañana. Trate de conseguir algo de sueño esta noche.

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Yo sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós. Sofía colgó, dejando el corazón de Arizona adolorido.

Arizona, puso su teléfono celular en su escritorio, tomó una respiración para estabilizarse, miró los tiernos ojos marrones de Callie y le dio una suave apretón con la mano. -Gracias por la magdalena.

-¿Quién dice que es para ti?

Se relajó en la burla cariñosa de Callie, feliz de caer en las bromas familiares. -Tú no eres lo suficientemente cruel para burlarse de mí con algo como eso y luego no dármelo.

Una mirada malvada cruzó por la cara de Callie, que rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa más neutral. -Yo la vi en la sala de enfermeras. A pesar de su curiosidad obvia acerca de la llamada telefónica de Arizona, Callie parecía dispuesta a permitir extenderse en un tema más ligero, por el momento. -Es de color rosa. Y dulce. Me recordó a ti

Ante el calentamiento por el tono coqueto de Callie, Arizona, sonrió con mucha más facilidad de lo que hubiera esperado. -¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

-Si tú insistes

Arizona, se rió entre dientes y desenvolvió el pastelito, rompiéndolo por la mitad aproximadamente. Dejó que Callie eligiera, sonriendo cuando ella tomó la porción un poco más pequeña con un gemido de felicidad.

-No he comido durante horas. No me han dejado ni sentarme en todo el día. Callie le dio un mordisco y se echó hacia atrás, luego de forma incidental preguntó: -¿Cómo está tu día?

Consciente de que Callie quería saber acerca de la llamada que había interrumpido, Arizona, dijo, -El hermano de la última niña que Colin Thomas atacó me dejó un mensaje de voz para pedirme que por favor fuera a hablar con ella. Ella la está pasando muy mal, no quiere ir a terapia, y sonaba bastante desesperado para que ella hablara con alguien. Yo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien para ella, en el momento en que tú entraste, así que hablamos por un minuto.

-Sonaba como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-Ella no está segura de poder hablar de ello. Pero de todos modos veremos. Arizona, parpadeó y miró la magdalena en la mano. Ella le dio un mordisco pequeño, con la esperanza de que ayudará a calmar su emoción en aumento. -El nombre de su hermano es Dan.

Callie le tocó el brazo de Arizona, exudando la comprensión silenciosa. -Parece un buen tipo.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando con rapidez para obligar a suprimir sus lágrimas mientras una ola de dolor fresco la golpeó en el pecho, provocada por el recuerdo de su propio hermano. Desde que el murió, ocurría cada vez menos, pero de vez en cuando, un pensamiento o la memoria perdida podría desencadenar el dolor de la pérdida abrumadora de nuevo. -Hablar con él me recordó lo mucho que extraño a mi Tim.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Acariciando con su pulgar la muñeca de Arizona, Callie tomó el último pedazo de su magdalena y se desplazó más cerca. -¿Puedo ir contigo mañana?

-Oh, tú no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero. Yo entiendo que ella no me quiera cuando hables con ella, puedo esperar en el coche o algo así. Pero esto será muy intenso, y yo quiero estar allí para ti.

Arizona podía ver que Callie había tomado una decisión, y sinceramente, no quería rechazar. Ella prefería a Callie con ella, y no sólo porque todavía la ponía nerviosa salir sola de noche. Hablar con Sofía Romero, estar tan cerca de tanto dolor, sin duda iba a ser algo muy intenso. En su corazón, Arizona, sabía que necesitaría a Callie mañana.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Calliope. Reuniendo una sonrisa valiente, Arizona, dio otro mordisco a su magdalena. Entonces se acordó de su primer mensaje de correo de voz y perdió toda esperanza de disfrutar de su dulce.

Callie tuvo que haber visto algo en los ojos, porque frunció el seño y dijo: -¿Hay otra cosa, cariño?

Arizona ingirió. -Yo tuve otro correo de voz desde la oficina del fiscal. Ellos quieren que yo llame para que podamos empezar a preparar mi testimonio.

-Chica popular hoy, dijo Callie. -Parece que te traje la magdalena, justo a tiempo.

A pesar de que la magdalena no había hecho exactamente todo lo mejor, Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que es más porque te trajo a ti justo a tiempo, pero sí. Tú lo hiciste.

Callie le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. –Trata de decirte a ti misma que entrar en contacto con la oficina del fiscal significa dar un paso más cerca de Barcelona. Y eso va a ser grande. ¿De acuerdo?

Arizona, trató de internalizar el sentimiento, aunque no lo estaba sintiendo totalmente. -Está bien. Pero no voy a volver a llamar esta tarde. Lo mantendré hasta mañana.

-Sí, dijo Callie suavemente. -No lo hagas

-En ese sentido, se supone que debo reunirme con Alex, ¡oh!, hace cinco minutos.

Callie asintió con la cabeza, devorando el último bocado de su magdalena y se puso de pie. -¿Te veré más tarde?

Arizona, caminó alrededor del escritorio y se apretó a Callie en un fuerte abrazo, sorprendida por la forma en que su tensión drena en el refugio de sus brazos amorosos. -Te adoro, le dijo a Callie suavemente, besando justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja para acentuar el sentimiento. -Y no sólo por tus entregas de la magdalena.

Apretando su abrazo, Callie dijo: -La magdalena es parte de ella, sin embargo.

En ese momento, Arizona sintió que amaba a Calliope Torres más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado a amar a nadie. Así que ella dijo, con sinceridad, -Pero sólo una pequeña parte.

#

Llamar a la puerta del apartamento de Sofía Romero, la noche siguiente fue aún más aterrador de lo que Arizona había anticipado, dio las gracias al universo de que Callie había insistido en ir con ella. Sus piernas, literalmente temblaban mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta. No se le había ocurrido a ella hasta la noche anterior que esta sería la primera vez que hablaría con otro sobreviviente, cuya experiencia era más fresca que la suya. Esa no era exactamente lo que había compartido, junto con Lauren, y quería desesperadamente ser más fuertes para Sofía.

Por desgracia, en ese momento sentía sus nervios destrozados por completo. Ella había estado preocupada durante todo el día, y el hecho de que aún no había devuelto la llamada a la oficina del fiscal sólo empeoró las cosas. Había tenido muchas oportunidades, pero no había sido capaz de armarse de valor.

Como si percibiera su ansiedad, Callie puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Arizona. -Vas a ser grande.

Antes de que Arizona pudiera responder, se escuchó el desbloqueo de la puerta y esta se abrió la puerta, ella sonrió por instinto al hombre con el pelo oscuro que las saludaba con una sonrisa tensa. -¿Dan?

-Sí, dijo Dan, mirando a Arizona y luego a Callie para volver de nuevo su vista hacia Arizona. -¿Tú eres Arizona?

-Yo soy. Es un placer conocerte. Arizona, señaló a Callie, quien ofreció su mano. -Ella es mi pareja, Calliope Torres.

-Oh. Dan vaciló un momento antes de estrechar la mano de Callie. -Es muy bueno conocerlas a los dos. Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido. Dio un paso hacia atrás en su apartamento, haciendo un gesto para invitarlas a entrar. -Sofía está en su habitación. Estaba a punto de poner algo en la televisión, Calliope, si quieres quedarte aquí conmigo mientras hablan.

-Por supuesto. Y me puedes llamar Callie. Arizona es la única que no lo hace.

Riendo, Dan dijo: -Bueno, Callie. ¿Quieres una cerveza o algo así? Voy a tomar una para mí después que le muestre a Arizona la habitación de Sofía. Dan metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones. …¿O una lata de refresco?

-Agua estaría bien. Callie apretó la muñeca de Arizona, y luego se apartó. -Voy a esperar aquí.

-Gracias, dijo Arizona, y luego reunió su coraje y se encontró con la mirada de Dan. -¿Cómo está hoy?

Su rostro se ensombreció. -No está bien. Ella está nerviosa acerca de tu visita. Ella apenas dijo dos palabras para mí.

-Te prometo que no se sentirá intimidada... Arizona, forzó un poco la alegría normal en su voz, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo. …-Ella se dará cuenta rápidamente de que no hay razón para estar nerviosa acerca de mí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Dan dijo: -Me siento un poco responsable. Yo soy el que quería que hablara con usted. Tal vez ella no esté realmente preparada

-Confía en mí cuando digo que ella lo está. Mantener todo eso en su interior es tóxico. Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar la curación… Arizona, miró por el pasillo delante de ellos. …¿Está su habitación ahí abajo?

-Sí. Dan pasó a su lado. -Voy a hacerle saber que estás aquí.

Arizona, lo vio caminar hasta la puerta al final del pasillo cuando la llamo en voz baja. Un momento después se abrió una grieta y asomó la cabeza, hablando en voz baja. Luego dio un paso atrás y le hizo una seña a Arizona para que se acercara.

Acercándose a la puerta con el corazón palpitante, Arizona, se asomó en el interior y se encontró con la mirada asustada de una niña de pelo oscuro que no podía tener la edad suficiente para comprarse una bebida en Joe. Aturdida tanto por su juventud y como por el agotamiento marcado por escrito en su rostro, al principio de Arizona sólo pudo darle una débil onda. -Hola, Sofía.

-Hola. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de su cama, Sofía se recogió en su edredón y evitó los ojos de Arizona.

Arizona detectó la ira y la tristeza en el sonido de la pequeña Sofía, la voz asustada, luego le dio un guiño a Dan resuelta. -Vamos a estar bien.

-Está bien. Dan miró de nuevo a Sofía. -Voy a estar en la sala de estar si me necesitas.

-Yo sé, murmuró Sofía. -Estoy bien.

-Ok. Mirando como si no estuviera seguro de querer alejarse, Dan dijo: -Así que voy a ir a hacerle compañía a Callie.

-Ella te lo agradecerá. Arizona, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez quisieran hablar. Estaba segura de que tenían algunas cosas muy importantes en común. -Nos vemos en un rato.

Después de Dan estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Sofía dijo: -Puedes entrar

-Gracias. Arizona dio un paso dentro de su dormitorio, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor. Aquí fue donde Sofía había sido atacada. Arizona no podía imaginarse tratar de llevar a cabo su vida en un lugar donde los recuerdos podían ser provocados por absolutamente todo a su alrededor. No se había estacionado, incluso en el lado este del lote desde su violación, completamente incapaz de hacer frente a volver a visitar el lugar donde había ocurrido. Pero vivir allí cada día estaba más allá de lo imaginable.

-¿Puedo cerrar la puerta de la habitación?

-Claro. Haciendo retroceder los pensamientos de lo que Colin Thomas había hecho, Arizona cerró la puerta, y se puso de pie torpemente, mientras trataba de decidir dónde sentarse. El único mobiliario de la pequeña habitación era la cama, una mesita de noche, y una cómoda, y Arizona no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Sofía, si ella sentía invadido su espacio.

Sofía se deslizó hacia su cabecera, dando lugar a Arizona. -Usted puede sentarse si lo desea.

-Gracias. Arizona se acercó a los pies de la cama y se sentó en el borde, y luego dirigió su cuerpo hacia Sofía. Sintiendo que Sofía no iba a iniciar ningún tipo de conversación real, Arizona decidió que sería ella, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Sofía, la sorprendió al romper el hielo. -Eres muy bonita.

Cogida por sorpresa, Arizona se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Era algo que había oído antes, que había creído, incluso, pero ahora que lo recibió la hizo darse cuenta de que no se había sentido así durante meses. En realidad no. Sin embargo, Sofía fue claramente sincera. Hubo una leve admiración en su mirada tímida que hizo que Arizona se sintiera aún más desequilibrada.

-Y tú eres muy amable. Arizona, trató de no hacer obvio que Sofía le dio una mirada rápida una vez más. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y su piel bronceada parecía pálida. A pesar de que Arizona supuso que no tendría más de veinte años, el agotamiento y la desnutrición estaban claramente tomando un peaje. -Tuve un largo día de trabajo, así que no me estoy sintiendo así en este momento.

Sofía se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante un poco, como si estuviera tomando el valor para hablar. -Usted trabaja en el Seattle Grace Mercy West?

-Sí.

Evitando el contacto con los ojos, Sofía dijo: -Ellos dijeron en las noticias que había atacado una empleada del hospital. Me preguntaba si eras tú.

-Soy yo. Soy la chica con suerte que salió al estacionamiento sola esa noche. Sin importar cuán frágil Arizona se sintió de pronto, ella sabía que la mejor manera de animar a Sofía para hablar era tomar la iniciativa y hacerlo con honestidad. -El ataque duró unos diez minutos en total, probablemente menos, pero eso cambió completamente mi vida.

La garganta de Sofía se movió. -¿Y luego te dejó ir?

Arizona, trató de decidir que tanto podía decir. Ella quería ser sencilla, pero no a costa de molestar a Sofía. -No. Él había terminado... y yo estaba esperando que él se fuera, pero se quedó encima de mí. Otras dos cirujanas estaban caminando a sus coches y lo interrumpieron justo cuando estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que iba a empezar nuevo.

Sofía se derrumbó, disolvió en lágrimas con tal rapidez que alarmó a Arizona. Mirando profundamente avergonzada, se frotó la cara como si quisiera ahuyentar su emoción. -Lo siento.

-No, lo siento, murmuró Arizona, colocando su mano sobre el edredón entre ellas. Hubiera querido tranquilizar a Sofía de alguna manera, pero no estaba del todo segura de lo que podía decir. O cómo calmarla. -No necesitamos hablar de esto, si es demasiado.

Sofía negó con la cabeza, secándose los ojos con las manos temblorosas. -Me he estado preparando psicológicamente para esto todo el día. Ayer por la noche cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en lo que usted dijo en el teléfono, acerca de cómo se pone mejor y cómo le ayudó a hablar. Y te ves mejor que yo. Soy un desastre. No puedo seguir así, y me imaginé que con nadie iba a ser más fácil hablar que contigo.

Arizona, intentó sin éxito poner su mirada. -¿Así que quieres hablar?

-Sí, dijo Sofía, luego se cubrió la boca cuando un sollozo escapó. Ella inhaló antes de volver a hablar. -No sé cuánto pueda decir en voz alta, pero tengo que intentarlo.

-Tú no tienes que decirme lo que te hizo. No tienes que hablar de algo que no quieras hablar.

Sofía, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si se concentrara en sus pensamientos. Después de un minuto tranquila, ella dijo: -Me violó durante casi tres horas antes de que Dan llegara a casa. Pensé que me iba a matar cuando lo hizo, y me hubiera gustado casi... exhalando, Sofía bajó la voz casi hasta un susurro. …-En un momento dado yo sólo quería que lo hiciera, que me matara, porque con eso se detendría.

"Tres horas". La realidad de lo que Sofía había experimentado golpeó profundamente en el intestino a Arizona, deteniendo su respiración. Sintió náuseas, mientras trataba de comprender sus propios diez minutos de dolor y el terror que se extendía a lo largo de un período tan largo de tiempo. El pensamiento casi le desencadenó un flashback, pero ante el reconocimiento de los signos, ella se centró en la respiración y en los ejercicios de pensamiento que la Doctora Watson le aconsejó para mantenerse a sí misma en el momento. Apenas.

-Danny me salvó, así que nunca sabremos si él me hubiera matado o no. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme... Sofía, por fin abrió los ojos. …-Supongo que en realidad no importa. Estoy viva, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que importa.

-Todo el tiempo, al principio he jugado el juego del "¿qué hubiera pasado si?. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Meredith y Cristina no se hubieran dirigido a sus coches cuando lo hicieron? Me pregunté si él me hubiera matado, también… Arizona, se estremeció. …-Él no mató a la primera mujer que violó. Sólo la dejó en un callejón, con una paliza, pero viva.

Sofía se estremeció ligeramente. -¿Has hablado con ella, también?

-Sí. Su ataque fue más parecido al mío. Ella se dirigía a la parada de autobús después de salir del trabajo. Sacando fuerzas para tratar de recordar su conversación con Lauren, Arizona, se enderezó. -Es una mujer muy agradable. Muy fuerte. Te gustaría.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, Sofía la miró a los ojos. -Usted dijo que llegaron un par de cirujanas ¿Es usted un cirujano?

-Lo soy. A diferencia de su conversación con Laura, esta vez la admisión la llenó de orgullo. Ella pudo ver la aprobación en la mirada de Sofía, y mejor que eso, la confianza.

-Estoy en pre-medicina. Las mejillas de Sofía se volvieron color de rosa. -Quiero decir, yo sólo soy una estudiante de segundo año en la Universidad de Washington. Pero yo planeaba ir a la escuela de medicina

-Bien por ti. ¿Qué tipo de médico?

-Yo quería ser pediatra.

Arizona no pudo evitar sonreír con eso. -Rock. Soy cirujana pediátrica.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Sofía dijo: -Eso es realmente genial.

-Yo creo que sí. Sofía repitió las palabras en su cabeza, Arizona, frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué hablas de la escuela de medicina como algo del pasado?

Sofía se mordió el labio inferior, abriendo sus fosas nasales. Su negativa a sucumbir a llorar de nuevo quedó escrita por toda la cara. La agonía de Sofía de mantener a raya todas sus emociones se apoderaron del interior de Arizona, torciéndole la tripa en simpatía.

-Sofía…, murmuró Arizona. -Si sientes ganas de llorar, entonces llora. No te imaginas lo mucho que he llorado en los últimos cuatro meses. No hay vergüenza en expresar todos esos sentimientos negativos hacia fuera.

Una lágrima se escapó y siguió su camino por la mejilla izquierda de Sofía, y su barbilla empezó a temblar. -Tiempo pasado, porque ahora ni siquiera puedo manejar ir a clases. Me presento, pero no estoy realmente allí. Y ni siquiera parece que me importa, porque yo no quiero nada más. Pienso en mi futuro y se siente sin esperanza. Al igual que no hay nada para mí ahora. Él robó mi pasión, mi unidad de disco, mi motivación. Y está robando mi mente, mi cordura. Tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Las cosas más estúpidas me envían a un estado de pánico total. No me puedo concentrar.

-Oh, cariño… Tragando saliva, Arizona luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. Oía lo que Sofía estaba diciendo, comprendía sus emociones, pero sabía que no era el final de la historia. -Date tiempo para sanar. Confía en mí, al principio me sentí como que me había perdido por completo. Me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ser, si podría pasar un día sin tener un ataque de pánico, sí podría yo querer tener relaciones sexuales otra vez. Todo parecía imposible. Pero no lo es. Te lo prometo, realmente no lo es…

Sofía se mostró escéptica. -Fui a una conferencia de ayer de bioquímica y un hombre se sentó junto a mí. Un hombre adulto. Me senté allí durante toda una hora, paralizada. Con miedo de moverse, repitiendo lo que ese hombre me hizo, una y otra vez. Yo no podía tomar notas, no escuché ni una palabra de lo que dijo el profesor. Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Sofía ahora, pero ella no se molestó en borrarlas. Arizona no estaba segura ni siquiera de si ella sabía que estaba llorando. ¿Cómo hiciste para que tus ataques de pánico se detuvieran?

Arizona, a pesar de que continuaba flotando en el borde ahora, el dolor de Sofía era tan enorme, que desató un sinfín de emociones que hicieron que Arizona se sintiera culpable. Recordó el día en que la detective Mendoza le dijo que su análisis del kit violación no se había dado con ningún sospechoso, y su momento de alivio en conflicto en la ducha. En ese momento, la idea de no tener que testificar había templado su preocupación de que su violador podría lastimar a otra mujer. Ahora se sintió enferma por su instinto egoísta.

-¿Cómo?

Arizona, se obligó a alejarse de su sentimiento de culpa. En este momento ella tenía que centrarse en una chica rota. -Honestamente, la terapia me ayudó mucho. Tengo una terapeuta maravillosa que me enseñó un montón de habilidades cuando se trata de evitar retrocesos y como tratarlos cuando se desencadenan.

Sofía dijo con la mandíbula apretada: -No quiero ir a la terapia.

-Yo tampoco quería ir

-Un terapeuta me haría hablar de lo ocurrido. ¿No es cierto?

-La Doctora Watson nunca me ha obligado a hablar. Lo gracioso acerca de la terapia, sin embargo, es que en realidad me percaté que quería decirle todas las cosas que no podía decirle a nadie más. No pensé que algo así iba a suceder… Arizona, hizo una pausa y luego dijo: …-Yo era muy resistente a la idea de la terapia. Me tomó un tiempo para que yo decidiera ir.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pensando en la semana previa a la toma de decisiones y la llamada telefónica con su padre, casi se deshizo de Arizona de nuevo. -Mi padre me convenció. Y mi pareja Callie quería que yo fuera. Al igual que tú, yo sabía que algo tenía que cambiar. Yo estaba teniendo problemas. La gente que se preocupaba por mí me decía que yo necesitaba ayuda, y yo quería esa ayuda, tanto como odiaba la idea de hablar con un profesional, pensé que no podía hacer daño. Yo estaba tratando de hacer frente a todo eso por mi cuenta, y estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

-¿Tú pareja? Sofía se sonrojó, mirando con timidez. ¿Quieres decir, una novia?

-Su nombre es Calliope. Arizona, podía sentir como se ablandaba su expresión con la sola idea de Callie (como siempre), y se alegró de ver contracción en la boca Sofía en una sonrisa de respuesta momentánea. -Callie. Ella está viendo la televisión con tu hermano en estos momentos. Ella sabía que yo estaría nerviosa esta noche, por lo que insistió en venir conmigo.

-Oh. Sofía miró la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, y luego a Arizona. Una expresión de anhelo triste capturó su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más perdido del que ella tenía antes. -Suena como una buena compañera.

-Ella lo es. Arizona, dudó y luego dijo: -¿Tienes a alguien?

Haciendo un aleteo nasal, Sofía susurró: -No, yo no lo creo. Quiero decir, no.

-No pareces muy segura de eso.

Esa situación provocó una nueva ronda de lágrimas. -Bueno, yo tengo un novio. Más o menos. Hemos estado juntos desde el verano después de graduarnos en la secundaria. Fue bastante intenso, pero... Sofía se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza de Arizona esperaba ver sangre. …-Yo no sé cómo estar con él. Danny le llamó esa noche y él llegó al hospital, pero cuando llegó cerca de mí... una expresión de asco pasó por el rostro de Sofía. -Son de la misma altura. Mismo color de pelo. Sé que Ben nunca me haría daño, pero ahora mismo no puedo estar cerca de él. O de nadie, pero de él especialmente.

-Eso es difícil. Si Callie hubiera sido un hombre, especialmente uno que se parecía a su violador, Arizona, no sabía cómo iba a haber negociado el restablecimiento de la intimidad. -Incluso con Callie, con una mujer que no me recuerdan a él en nada, tomó tiempo antes de que me sintiera cómoda dejándola entrar en mi espacio. Eso es normal, te lo prometo.

-Ben me dijo que me esperaría, que él está en esto para el largo plazo, pero no me parece justo para él. La tristeza en la voz de Sofía le dijo a Arizona que ella realmente amaba a su novio. Probablemente, incluso pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ambos. -No estoy segura de que vaya a querer tener relaciones sexuales con él. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. No después de lo que ese hombre me hizo a mí.

-No resulta ser así, dijo Arizona. -Tal vez acabes sorprendiéndote a ti misma. Puede tomar un tiempo, pero en cierto punto creo que tú decides que quieres recuperar tu cuerpo, y eso es parte de ello. A pesar de que parece imposible ahora, el amor y la intimidad con alguien de confianza no tiene que desaparecer para siempre.

Sofía le dedicó una sonrisa llorosa. -Creo que debe haber sido más fácil bajar la guardia con otra mujer.

-Probablemente, admitió Arizona. -Pero aún así, nos tomó tiempo tener intimidad de nuevo, y tuvimos un fallo muy grande en el camino. La terapia fue lo que más me ayudó, sin duda.

Sofía apretó la mandíbula, y Arizona podía ver su esfuerzo para tener el valor de decir algo difícil. Le llevó el lapso de unas cuantas respiraciones. "-res horas es mucho tiempo. Me hizo hacer todo, y la idea de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas otra vez de buen grado, incluso con mi novio... Ella sostuvo su estómago como si estuviera enferma. …-No puedo. Yo no quiero.

Sofía Romero tenía que ir a terapia. Eso era evidente. Arizona no podía imaginar cómo iba a sanar de otra manera. -Déjame que te dé el número de la doctora Watson. Ella es mi terapeuta, y ella…

Sofía levantó la cabeza. -No puedo."

-Sí, puedes hacerlo, dijo Arizona, pero levantó la mano en un gesto tranquilizador. -Yo sólo voy a darte su información. No tienes que llamar hasta que estés lista. Pero, por favor, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo ver que estás tratando con tanto, tanto, y te prometo que hablar con ella ayudará. Ella es muy bonita, y no da miedo en absoluto.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Sofía parecía a un niño pequeño que desesperadamente quería protegerse a sí misma. -¿Ha tenidos pesadillas, también?

-Sí, todavía las tengo

-Yo estaba dormida cuando llegó encima de mí. Él me despertó. Ahora tengo miedo de acostarme, porque cada vez que me duermo, sueño que está aquí de nuevo. El temblor de las manos de Sofía se intensificó, deteniendo su discurso. Ella entrelazó los dedos juntos en una clara lucha para detener la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo al temor que suscitaron sus palabras.

-No te dejes volver a esa noche, dijo en voz baja Arizona, haciéndose eco de los consejos que había internalizado en ese aspecto. -Eso se acabó. Ahora estás a salvo aquí conmigo. Y entiendo mucho lo que se siente, realmente lo sé. Está bien.

Una de las manos de Sofía salió disparada y agarró a Arizona, donde todavía yacía en el edredón entre ellas. Sorprendida por el toque repentino, Arizona, respiró hondo para calmarse, y luego apretó los dedos alrededor de Sofía para aumentar su conexión. Durante todo este tiempo había querido consolar a Sofía, y ahora que le habían dado permiso, su tacto parecía ayudar a Sofía relajarse. Cuando la mano de Sofía dejó de temblar, Arizona tomó la otra y las mantuvo apretadas.

-Fue tan malo para mí. Sofía, habló en voz baja, como si no pudiera soportar escuchar sus propias palabras. -Me llamó por nombres feos todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin dejé de llorar en un momento dado, él me dio una bofetada en la cara y me tiró del cabello hasta que empecé de nuevo. Me di cuenta que mi miedo a realmente lo entusiasmaba

-Yo pensé lo mismo. Él me dio un puñetazo en la cara, me golpeó, me tiró del pelo. Fue muy violento" Arizona, observó el rostro de Sofía mientras hablaba, porque no quería molestarla de nuevo. -Estoy totalmente segura que él disfrutaba mi dolor.

-¿Quién hace algo así? Sofía miró con tanta tristeza que el corazón de Arizona se encogió.

-Realmente no lo sé. Abrumada por el dolor de Sofía, Arizona escaneó su entorno, por primera vez. No había nada en la habitación para decirle quién era Sofía. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni adornos, ni nada que hiciera alusión a sus intereses.

-Esta solía ser la habitación de Danny. El afecto se deslizó en la voz de Sofía. -Insistió en hacer el cambio conmigo. No podemos darnos el lujo de romper el contrato y yo no podía permanecer en el lugar donde... donde ese hombre me…

-Danny parece ser un gran hermano

-Es impresionante. La sonrisa de Sofia se desvaneció. -Ha sido un gran apoyo.

-Me alegro de tener a alguien. Eso hace toda la diferencia. Arizona vio oscurecer la cara de Sofía, sin saber lo que había cambiado el estado de ánimo. -Si yo no tuviera a Callie y a mi mejor amiga Teddy, no sé lo que hubiera hecho.

Sofia ahogó un sollozo. -Honestamente, es difícil estar en la misma habitación con Danny en este momento. Estoy tan avergonzada de lo que vio, de lo que pasó.

-Tú no tienes ninguna razón para sentirte avergonzada. No hiciste nada malo. Arizona, apretó las manos de Sofía. -Él lo hizo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sofía volvió la cara y cerró los ojos. -Me siento como todos al mirarme pueden ver lo que hizo. Soy un asco.

Arizona sintió su estómago revuelto por el auto-odio que percibió en la voz de Sofía, se sentía muy familiar. Ella sabía que no importaba lo que ella dijera, ella simplemente no podía dejar que Sofía se quedara con la sensación de esa manera. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir empatía.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, se dio permiso para volver a su propia terrible noche, sólo por un momento. -Las mujeres que se dieron cuenta de mi ataque, yo trabajo con ellas casi todos los días. Una de ellas es buena amigo de Callie. Me tuvieron que ayudar a caminar de regreso al interior del hospital, nuestro lugar de trabajo, para que me pudieran examinar y reunir pruebas. Otro colega, un hombre, fue a buscar a Callie, él también trabaja en el hospital conmigo, y, básicamente, dentro de los veinte minutos de haber sido atacada, la mayoría de mis amigos no sólo sabían lo que pasó, sino que también me vieron antes de que yo pudiera limpiarme. Parecía que todo el hospital sabía que yo había sido violada. Tuve que ir a trabajar y ver la piedad y curiosidad en los ojos de todos, día tras día. Así que entiendo lo que es sentir vergüenza, realmente lo creo. Pero Danny, el te ama y no pensará menos de ti. Y no importa cómo te puedas sentir, nadie sabe lo que pasó sólo con mirarte a ti, te lo prometo. No funciona de esa manera.

Sin abrir los ojos, Sofía le susurró: -Él me hizo venir. Con la boca. Cuando él empezó a lamer, pensé que no había manera, que no había manera de que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo se iba a entregar. Él ya me había violado una vez, y me hizo usar mi boca en él, así que estaba asustada y en el dolor y yo sólo quería que se detuviera. Pero fue tan suave, tan paciente y era obvio que él no iba a renunciar hasta que llegué. Y una vez que lo hizo, él me golpeó y me llamó... me llamó...

-Me llamó nombres, también. Arizona, apretó las manos de Sofía, con ganas de detenerla antes de que ella dijera más. Ella Sinceramente, no estaba segura de que podía manejar oír los insultos de Colin Thomas saliendo de la boca de Sofía. -El cuerpo humano reacciona a la estimulación. Los dos sabemos que no querías lo que te hizo.

Sofía abrió los ojos enrojecidos, apareciendo completamente derrotada. -Estoy exhausta, Arizona, y no sé cómo seguir adelante. Yo ni siquiera sé si quiero.

Horrorizado por la falta de esperanza que escuchaba en las palabras duras, Arizona, lanzó las manos de Sofía y abrió los brazos. Sofía se desplomó en sus brazos, aferrándose a Arizona con una fuerza sorprendente. Su cuerpo se lanzó cuando ella se disolvió en sollozos. El instinto se hizo cargo cuando Arizona acarició la espalda de Sofía de ida y vuelta, abrazándola.

-Vas a salir de esto, murmuró al oído Arizona. -Él no llega a ganar, ¿de acuerdo? Va a ser castigado por lo que hizo, por lo que te hizo a ti, a mí y a Lauren... vamos a estar bien, todas nosotras. Te lo prometo.

Sofía logró un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, escondida en la seguridad dentro del círculo de los brazos de Arizona. -Lo siento que estoy siendo un bebé.

Besando la coronilla de la cabeza de Sofía, Arizona, le susurró: -No lo eres.

-¿Arizona?

-¿Sí? Arizona amainó su mecedora, luego se detuvo.

-¿Tú me puedes abrazar así un poco más? La vulnerabilidad en la voz de Sofía hizo su sonido aún más joven que sus años. -Ayuda.

Arizona, apoyó la mejilla en el pelo oscuro de Sofía y empezó a mecerse de nuevo, estable y sin prisas. –Todo el tiempo que lo necesites…

_Esta historia continuará…_


	20. Chapter 19 Parte 2 de 2

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XIX – Segunda Parte/2**

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE – SEGUNDA PARTE/2**

Después de veinte minutos de ver a Dan echando vistazos a escondidas por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sofía, Callie decidió dejar de fingir que ella no se daba cuenta. Asegurándose de que su voz era suave, dijo: -Estoy segura de que está bien.

Sorprendentemente, Dan volvió su atención a la televisión por un momento, luego miró a Callie con una mueca de vergüenza. -Sí, estoy seguro de que tienes razón.

-Es muy fácil hablar con Arizona. Es una cirujana pediatra, así que ella pasa sus días lidiando con los niños enfermos y sus padres. Eso incluye hablar sobre los temas increíblemente difíciles acercad de la vida y la muerte. Ella es el tipo de persona que puede atraer incluso al más tímido, al más asustado niño, y ella inspira confianza como nadie que yo haya conocido. Sus pacientes la adoran. Callie sonrió ante el puñado de recuerdos que revoloteaban por su mente, las veces que ella había sido testigo de Arizona trabajando con su marca especial de magia. -Sofía está en buenas manos, confía en mí.

Dan apretó la mandíbula ligeramente. -¿Ella cura a los niños?

-Sí. Ella es uno de los mejores.

-Maldita sea, que suena como una persona bastante increíble. Con los ojos brillantes, Dan irradiaba tanto enojo y tristeza. -¿Cómo enfrentas el saber lo que ese hijo de puta le hizo?

La pregunta provocó otro recuerdo de Arizona describiendo su ataque con absoluto detalle, y como Callie lo escuchó con horror. Callie se estremeció, alejando el aluvión de imágenes que su mente había conjurado a lo largo de los últimos meses, pero sobre todo desde aquella noche. Ella no podía soportar pensar en lo que exactamente Colin Thomas le había hecho a Arizona.

Callie le dio a Dan una sonrisa dolida. -La respuesta corta es que trato de no pensar en ello.

Dan sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas. -¿Y la respuesta larga?

-Me concentro en ser fuerte para Arizona. Escucho cuando ella quiere hablar, y yo estoy ahí cuando me necesita. Cuando siento la necesidad de descargar lo mucho que quiero a ese idiota muerto, yo hablo con un amigo. Trato de no cargar a Arizona con mi ira. Callie se volvió hacia Dan, abandonando toda idea de prestar atención a la televisión. Ella y Dan, sin duda, estaban luchando con una gran cantidad de los mismos sentimientos, así que si quería hablar, estaba más que dispuesta a compartir el beneficio de su experiencia. -A veces me dejo caer en una fantasía de venganza, pero también recuerdo que el sistema de justicia se ocupará de él.

-Uno de mis mayores pesares de aquella noche es que él saltó por la ventana antes de que yo lo pudiera joder. Apretando los puños en su regazo, Dan exudaba la rabia apenas contenida. –Escuché algo extraño, así que fui a la habitación de Sofía, y tenía la cara hacia abajo sobre la cama, y ella estaba llorando, y lo que estaba haciendo con ella era tan increíblemente brutal. Le pegué a él y conseguí separarlos, pero sucedió todo lo tan rápido... Dan apretó los dientes, …-Probablemente lo habría tirado por la ventana si él no hubiera saltado. Me gustaría haberlo hecho. Me gustaría haberlo matado.

-Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, se rompió las piernas al caer al suelo. Si estuviera muerto, él no habría llegado a sentir ese dolor. Y es muy doloroso, confía en mí.

La boca de Dan se torció. -¿Sí?

-Por supuesto. Él tiene una recuperación larga e incómoda delante de él…, Callie consideró pasar por alto cómo sabía tanto acerca de su condición, pero decidió no hacerlo. Su extraña relación con Colin Thomas había dado de comer una gran cantidad a su propia ira, por lo que le pareció relevante compartir la verdad con Dan. …-Lo trajeron a nuestro hospital esa noche. Realicé una cirugía en sus piernas antes de descubrir quién era.

Con palidez visible, Dan dijo: -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?.

-Desafortunadamente, no. Así que entiendo perfectamente la intención de matarlo. Callie se detuvo, frenando su emoción en aumento. Esto era algo más en lo que ella trataba de no pensar. -Se llevó todo lo que tenía para no hacerlo.

-¿Cuando te enteraste de que era él?

-Yo sabía que el hombre había sido arrestado por violación mientras estaba realizando la cirugía, lo que fue para mí, siendo su médico, increíblemente difícil. Después, me encontré con la detective Mendoza y me dijo que alguien más tendría que hacerse cargo de su cuidado, porque ella pensaba que podía ser el hombre que hirió a Arizona. Así que tuve que ir a decirle a Arizona que su coco personal estaba en el hospital, y que yo acababa de fijar sus piernas…, Callie sintió que su estómago le dolía al pensar en eso ahora. -Al ver lo mal que estaba Arizona, sabiendo que yo había ayudado al hombre que la violó... sinceramente, perdí los estribos esa noche. Me enfrenté a él cuando se despertó de la cirugía. Él estaba en un montón de dolor. Incluso más después que yo salí de su habitación.

Dan sonrió un poco. -De ninguna manera.

-Te lo juro. No fue mi momento más profesional, pero por suerte mi jefe me apoyó después que nos separó.

-Wow, respiró Dan. -¿Qué le dijiste? ¿El hijo de puta te dijo algo a ti?

-Le dije que alguien importante para mí había sido violada en el hospital y le pregunté si sabía algo al respecto. Al principio él lo negó…, El calor inundó la cara de Callie cuando recordó su conversación, sus palabras feas. …-Entonces, básicamente, admitió que había violado a Arizona, de la manera más cruda posible. Así que le di a una de sus piernas un buen apretón, y la conversación ya había terminado.

Dan se mostró complacido por el pensamiento. -Bien por ti.

Callie se encogió de hombros. -Me hizo sentir mejor por un minuto, por lo menos.

-Arizona tiene suerte de tener a alguien que la ama tanto.

-Los dos estamos de suerte. Callie miró hacia el dormitorio de Sofía, preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a Arizona. Ella había estado tan nerviosa antes, y Callie quería más que nada verla y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Dan siguió su mirada. -Creo que Sofía rompió con su novio. Él sigue llamándome a mí para saber cómo está, porque ella no quiere hablar con él. En realidad él es un hombre realmente bueno, y está muy preocupado."

-¿Habían estado juntos mucho tiempo?

-Un par de años. Ellos se aman..., la cara de Dan se suavizó cuando le devolvió la mirada. …-Me gustaría que Sofía pudiera apoyarse en Ben ahora, pero estoy seguro de que no puede ser fácil para ella, estar cerca de un hombre.

-No fue fácil para Arizona, incluso estar con una mujer. Le llevó tiempo, y la terapia.

Dan se encogió de hombros, -Sofía no quiere ir a terapia.

-Estoy cruzando los dedos para que Arizona la convenza que le dé una oportunidad.

-Eso estaría bien. Dan dudó un momento y luego dijo: -¿Crees que va a hablar con Sofía para que testifique en el juicio?

-Realmente no lo sé. Con lo ansiosa que Arizona se sentía acerca de su testimonio, Callie no podía imaginarla a ella tratando de venderle la idea a Sofía. -Honestamente, Arizona le tiene un miedo de muerte a ese juicio. Estoy bastante segura de que pasó hoy todo el día tratando de evitar devolver una llamada a la oficina del fiscal, donde quieren comenzar a preparar su testimonio y ella está muy nerviosa.

Dan se sentó un poco más erguido, claramente alarmado. -¿Crees tú que ella no quiera testificar?

-No, ella va. De lo que estoy casi segura es que ella no va a tratar de convencer a Sofía de hacer lo mismo, sabiendo cuán aterrador es pensar en hacerlo, meses más tarde y con toda la curación que ya ha hecho.

Buscando alivio, Dan dijo: -Yo lo entiendo. Va a ser una experiencia muy diferente para mí, de lo que sería para ellas. Pero no puedo esperar. Incluso si no puedo hablar en nombre de Sofía, puedo decirle al juez y al jurado lo que vi. Saltar por la ventana de un cuarto piso no es la acción de un hombre inocente. Cuando el se fue, mi hermana estaba desnuda y llorando, demasiado aterrorizada como para volver a entrar a su propio dormitorio. Hizo una pausa, mientras una fugaz expresión de asco pasó por su cara. -Con la evidencia de ADN y todo nuestro testimonio, yo no puedo ver cómo no lo van a condenar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Él va a pagar por lo que ha hecho, dijo Callie, sintiendo que necesitaba dar tranquilidad a Dan. -No hay duda.

-Yo seguro como el infierno, espero que así sea

El teléfono de Callie emitió un ruido que correspondía al tono de Arizona, un sonido que había sido descrito como "el silbido de un galope de unicornio ", que era muy gracioso, y era exactamente la razón por la que Callie lo había puesto como su sonido de notificación para indicar un texto que provenía de Arizona. Confundida por qué Arizona estaba enviando un mensaje de texto cuando ella estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos, Callie sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono con un murmullo de disculpa. Ella abrió su nuevo mensaje de Arizona, lo leyó, y se fundió un poco por dentro.

-Texto de Arizona. Callie se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Dan. -Sofía se quedó dormida en su regazo. Pero a ella le gustaría quedarse ahí por un rato, porque dice que Sofía necesita descansar.

Dan tosió, atrapado en algún lugar entre una risa y un sollozo. -Sí, ella lo necesita. Dile a Arizona, que es genial... y gracias. Cuando Callie empezó a escribir, él resopló con suavidad. -Supongo que tenías razón. Sofía debe haber sentido como si estuviera en muy buenas manos, para bajar la guardia de esa manera.

-_Te lo dije, Arizona, está hecha de magia_.

-Obviamente. Dan se echó a reír, relajándose en el sofá. -Dios, es un alivio. Saber que Sofía esta en realidad durmiendo un poco.

Callie envió una respuesta a Arizona, y guardó su teléfono. -Entonces yo diría que esta visita fue un éxito.

-Por supuesto. Frotando la mano por la cabeza, Dan exhaló. Entonces cogió su botella vacía de cerveza y e hizo un gesto hacia su copa. -¿Quieres un recambio? Suena como que tenemos que matar el tiempo.

-Eso sería perfecto.

-Genial. Dan cogió el mando a distancia, se lo entregó a Callie y se puso de pie. -Adelante, elige una película. Algo ligero. Volveré.

-Absolutamente, dijo Callie.

#

Sofía durmió durante más de dos horas antes de que ella se agitó y parpadeó aturdida frente a Arizona, que dejó de acariciar el pelo oscuro debajo de sus dedos y sonrió. -Hey, murmuró Arizona. -Te quedaste dormida.

Con la cara sonrosada, Sofía se sentó rápidamente. -Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?

-Sí. Sofía, estiró el cuello para mirar el reloj. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Un par de horas. Sofía escuchó con los ojos abiertos por el pánico, Arizona, le acarició la mano. -No es gran cosa. Yo estaba feliz de ser tu almohada.

-Estoy tan avergonzada. Sofía, se veía inquieta y parecía tener problemas para hacer contacto con los ojos, sin embargo, hubo una nueva cordialidad y confianza entre ellas, algo que no había estado allí antes. -¿No está tu novia allá afuera esperando por ti?

-Yo le envié un mensaje de texto para hacerles saber que estabas descansando. Arizona, se puso de pie, agradecida por la oportunidad de estirar las piernas. Tan contenta como estaba que Sofía había llegado a dormir, Arizona, estaba más que lista para irse. El tiempo sola le había dado demasiado tiempo para pensar. Acerca de lo que Sofía había sobrevivido, lo que ella misma había superado, y todo lo que aún quedaba por delante para ella con el juicio. Sus pensamientos se tornaron aterradores y caóticos lo que hizo que sintiera claustrofobia y ahora sólo anhelaba un poco de aire fresco.

Sofía también se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Miró alrededor de la habitación como si apenas la reconociera. -Me siento mejor. Se volvió hacia Arizona y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, pero real. -Y yo no soñé.

-Bueno. Trata de hacer eso de nuevo después de mi partida, ¿de acuerdo?

Tratando de mantener su sonrisa, Sofía dijo: -Voy a tratar.

Arizona se acercó y con cuidado colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Sofía, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que tendría problemas para mantener sus propias pesadillas a raya esta noche, pero eso no significaba que no podía animar a Sofía. -Vas a salir de esto. ¿Me oyes?

Sofía asintió con la cabeza.

-Él te pone en el infierno, Sofia. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar como puedes soportar lo que hizo. Cuando Sofía negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Arizona, continuó. -Pero él no llega a ganar. Así es como se empieza a sanar, cuando tú decides que él no va a ganar. Tú puedes y sanarás. No será fácil, y no va a pasar todo de una vez, pero se pone mejor, te lo prometo.

Sofía cayó en el abrazo de Arizona, abrazando con fuerza. -Voy a tratar, dijo otra vez, con voz temblorosa. -Gracias.

Arizona, frotó la espalda a la ligera. -¿Llamarás a la Dra. Watson?

-Tal vez.

El corazón de Arizona se encogió ante la duda en la voz de Sofía. A pesar de que tenía la sensación de que Sofía quería hacerla sentir orgullosa, le preocupaba que ya hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de dar el siguiente paso en su recuperación, o más bien no. -Va a ayudar. En realidad, lo hará.

Sofía dio un paso atrás, enjugándose las lágrimas. -Voy a pensar en ello.

Eso era lo mejor que Sofía podía darle esta noche, y Arizona lo sabía, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a hacer una sugerencia más. -Y también piensa en llamar a Ben, ¿de acuerdo? Suena como si él realmente se preocupa por ti, trata de permitirle que te apoye. Sofía miró hacia otro lado, pero Arizona se trasladó con ella, manteniendo el contacto visual. _-Yo sé que no es fácil, y a veces cuando la gente te quiere, ellos quieren que tú les hables, incluso cuando tú no crees que sea posible. Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo, el amor de Callie ha hecho más para sanarme que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez el amor de Ben, pueda hacer lo mismo por ti._

Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, Sofía dijo: -Hablando de Callie, por favor, salúdala de mi parte.

Arizona, sonrió, entendiendo que Sofía había tenido suficiente esta noche. Lo que era bueno, porque ella también. –Lo haré. Vamos a descansar un poco.

-Gracias. Sofía abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se volvió hacia Arizona, con un tímido encogimiento de hombros. -Se lo dirás a Callie, que lo siento por no poder salir a saludarla en esta ocasión? Yo no me siento... "social".

-Ella lo entiende.

-Cool. Sofía, le dio otro abrazo rápido, luego se movió a un lado para para permitirle a Arizona poder salir hacia el pasillo. -¿Tal vez podremos hablar tu y yo otra vez?

-Cuenta con ello. Voy a llamar para saber cómo estas, pronto

Sofía sonrió y cerró la puerta con un suave clic. Una sensación de alivio inundó a Arizona al considerar que todo lo que se interponía entre ella y un baño caliente era el viaje a casa en coche. Ella se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, preparado para ofrecer a Dan un adiós rápido.

La atención de Callie pasó a Arizona en el instante en que ella entró en la habitación. Su sonrisa fácil se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo que le confirmó a Arizona que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo para ocultar su tumultuoso estado emocional. Con una mirada de profunda preocupación, Callie se levantó y caminó alrededor del sofá para saludarla.

-¿Estás bien?, murmuró Callie.

Arizona le dio el más valiente gesto que pudo, luego sonrió a Dan. Con los ojos llenos de angustia, él la miró como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría decir.

-Sofía y yo tuvimos una charla muy buena. Incluso se las arregló para conseguir un par de horas de sueño.

-¿Va a estar bien?, Dan le preguntó.

-Mientras ella trabaje en eso, sí. Yo le di el número de mi terapeuta. Por favor, anímala a que lo use. Sintiendo el calor de Callie en la espalda, Arizona se relajó en su contra, ya que definitivamente necesitaba el apoyo. Callie pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura sin apretar a Arizona, cerca, pero no empalagoso. -También le sugerí que le diera una oportunidad a su novio para que la apoye a través de todo esto. No estoy segura de que vaya a tomar alguno de mis consejos, pero…

-No, eso es genial. Dan exhaló, y parecía feliz. -No me esperaba ningún milagro esta noche. Pero usted le ayudó a conseguir un poco de sueño, y parece que ella en realidad se abrió un poco, así que... Después de una breve vacilación, Dan tentativamente abrió los brazos. -Gracias, Arizona. En serio.

No queriendo rechazar el gesto de amistad, Arizona dejó la seguridad de los brazos de Callie y permitió a Dan darle un abrazo rápido. Su cuerpo era delgado y duro y olía a hombre sin lugar a dudas, así que aunque no hizo nada amenazante abiertamente, Arizona contuvo la respiración mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza, hasta que la soltó.

-¿Tal vez voy a hablar con usted otra vez?, dijo Dan, aparentemente ajeno a su malestar.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, no confiaba en ella para hablar hasta que pudo reagruparse. Tan pronto como pudo forzar la salida de las palabras, dijo, -Le dije a Sofía, que yo llamaría más tarde esta semana para comprobar cómo estaba ella.

-Perfecto. Dan asintió con vehemencia.

-En ese sentido, dijo Callie, apretando su mano contra la espalda de Arizona, -Tengo una cirugía temprano mañana y necesito llegar a casa. ¿Estás lista, nena?

Consciente de que la cirugía de Callie no era tan temprano, Arizona, plasmó en una sonrisa falsa, impulsada por su gratitud muy real hacia Callie por el reconocimiento de su necesidad de hacer una salida rápida. -Sí, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. Dan corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para ellas. -Gracias de nuevo por venir, a las dos. Creo que me ayudó mucho. Para que se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir contigo... Sonrojado, lanzó su mirada a Callie, y luego a Arizona. -¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, te entiendo. Arizona, entró en el pasillo. -Buenas noches, Dan.

-Tú también. Dan abrió los brazos a Callie a su paso, y ella lo complació con un abrazo casual. -Gracias por dejarme desahogar, Callie. Fue muy agradable.

-No hay problema. Callie caminó al lado de Arizona, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. –Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Dan cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la escalera en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la final de la escalera, finalmente fuera del alcance del oído de Dan y del apartamento de Sofía, Callie murmuró: -En serio, ¿estás bien?

Consciente de que estaba tambaleándose al borde de un ataque legítimo, aunque no comprendía del todo su origen, Arizona logró un movimiento furioso de la cabeza. -Vamos a llegar al coche.

-Muy bien, dijo Callie, y la atrajo hacia ella en dirección al coche.

Arizona consiguió sentarse el asiento del pasajero del coche de Callie y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad sin perder la compostura. Ella sabía que la crisis iba a venir, que era inevitable, pero ella estaba desesperada, no quería sucumbir a la vorágine de sus emociones. Ella estaba demasiado cansada. La tarde ya la había agotado, y al mismo tiempo la liberación de toda su energía negativa sería, sin duda, útil para la catarsis, pero también la dejaría entumecida y ahuecada.

Ella no tenía la fuerza para ello esta noche.

Pero cuando Callie se montó en el coche y, en lugar de ajustar las llaves a la ignición, acarició el dorso de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Arizona y le dijo: -Dime qué puedo hacer, la resolución de Arizona comenzó a derrumbarse.

Con las manos temblorosas, Arizona, arrancó la cartera de su regazo y comenzó a hurgar en su interior. Al principio no sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero con su irritación, lo supo luego. Actuando exclusivamente por instinto, su cuerpo fue a la búsqueda de la estimulación familiar de la nicotina. Al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguno, Arizona, lanzó su bolso en el suelo con un gruñido de frustración. -Me gustaría tener un maldito cigarrillo.

Callie se quedó en silencio durante un par de compases y luego dijo: -¿Quieres que te lleve a comprar?

La pregunta con voz suave al instante rompió la delgada capa de Arizona en su control. No porque Callie odiaba que ella fumara y aún así se ofreció a satisfacer su hábito en la remota posibilidad de que la haría sentirse mejor, ni porque Arizona recordó de repente que el fumar ya no era una opción, ahora que el mal olor de los cigarrillos podía desencadenar en un flashback . En cambio, fue porque las palabras sinceras de Callie y su sólida presencia trajeron a su mente una terrible verdad, la humildad contra la que Arizona había estado luchando toda la noche.

"Ella era la afortunada".

Tan horrible como la violación había sido, podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber durado horas. Podría haberle pasado en un momento de su vida cuando no tenía un sistema de apoyo, nadie para guiarla y protegerla mientras ella navegaba hacia su recuperación. La policía podría haberla tratado con falta de respeto, no creerle, o insinuarle que de alguna manera era su culpa. Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Había sido terrible, sí, pero podría haber sido peor. Tuvo suerte.

Arizona, se echó a llorar. Inmediatamente Callie se inclinó sobre la consola central y tiró de ella en un cálido abrazo. Arizona fue de buena gana, aliviada al aceptar el apoyo irreflexivo de Callie. Ahora que el torrente había comenzado, Arizona no se pudo contener. Todo fue muy rápido, sus sollozos se intensificaron hasta el punto donde que se le hizo difícil respirar. Dando la impresión de percibir su creciente pánico, Callie pasó la mano con fuerza sobre la espalda de Arizona y trató de calmarla

-Respira, querida. Sólo respira.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona trató de reunir la fuerza para decirle a Callie que no podía respirar, que ella tenía miedo de que se pudiera desmayar, pero no pudo articular las palabras. En cambio, se aferró a Callie en la desesperación, con miedo a dejarla ir.

-Te tengo, dijo Callie, frenando el movimiento de su mano contra la parte posterior de Arizona. Ella acercó su cuerpo al de Arizona lo más posible, hasta que sus pechos quedaron apretados, Arizona podía sentir el palpitar de Callie, casi tan estruendoso como si fuera suyo. -Arizona, quédate aquí conmigo. Estás bien. Estás a salvo.

Arizona, cerró los ojos y canalizó cada pedacito de su energía en sacar de ella su espiral descendente. Callie estaba en lo cierto, estaba a salvo. Dentro del círculo de los brazos de Callie, nada le haría daño. Poco a poco, la respiración de Arizona se regularizó y sus lágrimas se redujeron a un goteo. Su pecho continuaba doliéndole, pero ella sintió que lo peor ya había pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Callie no movió un solo músculo, y Arizona, tuvo la sensación de que era porque Callie había pensado que podría asustarla si lo hacía.

Arizona abrió los ojos, pero no apartó la cabeza del hombro de Callie. -Él la violó durante tres horas. Ella dijo que él le hizo hacer de todo.

-Lo siento mucho. Callie apretó su abrazo. -Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que está pasando.

-Honestamente, yo tampoco. No permitiendo que sus pensamientos se alejaran demasiado por ese camino, Arizona, se estremeció. -Tres horas, Calliope. Él me hizo daño durante diez minutos, pero ella tuvo que sufrir tres horas con ese hombre. Tres horas de relaciones sexuales forzadas, la tortura, la humillación. Incluso se aseguró de hacerla corresponder, por lo que ahora siente la vergüenza de que su cuerpo reaccionara a él.

-No es de extrañar que ella está teniendo un momento muy difícil. La ira se deslizó en la voz de Callie, aún así, Arizona percibió que estaba tratando de suprimirla. -Esa pobre chica.

-Ella está tan rota, Callie. Está en tanto dolor. Le dije que se pone mejor, porque lo hizo por mí, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo se siente en estos momentos. Me ha tomado meses recuperarme de diez minutos de infierno, y todavía no puedo dormir toda la noche. Tres horas, Cal. El pecho de Arizona lanzó una oleada de ira impotente que se estrelló sobre ella. -Pasó por mucho más que yo, e incluso aún no puedo deshacerme de las pesadillas de mierda. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que se va a mejorar?

-Se va a mejorar. La voz de Callie era suave, pero llena de autoridad. …-Las dos

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Arizona se enfrentó a una aguda punzada de culpa que floreció en el fondo de su vientre. –Aún no he llamado a la oficina del fiscal

-Lo sé. Callie se echó hacia atrás y miró a Arizona con una simpatía que amenazaba con deshacerla una vez más. -¿Pero llamaras mañana?, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Sostener a Sofía Romero esta noche le recordaba exactamente por qué era tan importante. Tenía la fuerza, la determinación, y el apoyo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y sentirse asustada no iba a cambiar eso. Testificar era su responsabilidad. -Si no fuera por mí, entonces a Sofía… La barbilla de Arizona temblaba. -Es sólo una niña. Ella no debería tener que lidiar con esto, y definitivamente debe sentir que no tiene más futuro. Él tiene que ser castigado por todas nosotras, pero por ella en especial.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Callie cubrió la cara de Arizona con sus manos. -Te amo, Arizona, y nunca he estado más orgullosa de ti. Sé lo difícil que esta noche ha sido para ti. Sé cuánto de sí misma le diste a Sofía para tratar de apoyarla. Y acabo de pensar... creo que eres increíble. Y así, tan hermosa. Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para hacerte sonreír en este momento, cualquier cosa, quiero hacerlo. Debido a que tú no deberías tener que sentirte así, tampoco.

Arrastrada por la emoción en su estado puro, por el gran alcance de las palabras y las emociones que provenían de Callie, Arizona, se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los de ella. Callie permaneció en su lugar muy quieta y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para profundizar el beso, pero frotó los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Arizona con una ternura insoportable. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Arizona susurró: -Por favor, no me dejes ir.

Callie sacudió la cabeza, apretando sus manos en el rostro de Arizona, para mantener su mirada. -Yo no podría. No lo haré.

Arizona, sonrió.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	21. Chapter 20

"**Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XX **

**Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…**

**y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.**

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

Bajo la mesa de la sala de conferencias en la oficina del fiscal del condado de King, Callie tenía su mano posada sobre la palma de Arizona mientras esperaban a que Kent Johnson viniera a hablar con ellas. Callie esperaba que el contacto sería para calmar a Arizona, porque ahora se ella se sentía tan en el borde que sentía que su estómago le dolía. El hecho de que ella no había estado allí para Arizona, durante las largas horas previas a esta cita había sido bastante duro, pero ahora que ella podía ver lo cerca que Arizona estaba del pánico total, maldijo el cambio de horarios que las había mantenido alejadas.

Esta era la primera vez que había estado a solas durante casi treinta y dos horas, como resultado de los horarios en conflicto y un ambiente infernal que las mantuvo ocupadas en el hospital. Estar separadas no fue fácil, pero saber lo ansiosa que Arizona había estado durante los últimos días lo hizo aún peor. Durante las últimos treinta horas, todos lo que Callie había querido hacer era envolver a Arizona en sus brazos.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Arizona, dijo: -Me gustaría que estuviéramos en casa, acurrucadas en la cama.

-Yo también. Callie cubrió la mano de Arizona con la suya, apretándola suavemente. Después de esta reunión, Arizona, se dirigiría de regreso al hospital, mientras que Callie iría a casa para dormir un poco y eso era algo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Lo que significaba que todavía quedaban unas catorce horas antes de tener algún tiempo de calidad juntas. -Mañana por la mañana, tú y yo. Se trata de una cita.

Arizona, evitó su mirada, que irradiaba tristeza. -Eso es una mierda.

-Lo sé.

-Debes estar agotada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Callie, dijo, -Sólo un poco. Eso era verdad, tan exhausta como estaba, la ansiedad que sentía acerca de Arizona por tener que pasar por algo que había estado temiendo se había introducido en Callie. No había manera de que pudiera descansar en este momento, incluso si ella estuviera en casa.

-Mentirosa. Una sonrisa tiró de la boca de Arizona, y finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Callie. -Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, dijo Callie. Ella no se habría perdido esta cita por nada. -¿Estás bien?

Arizona, hizo una mueca. -Me duele el estómago.

-Lo siento. Callie frotó su pulgar sobre la palma de Arizona. -Esta parte va a terminar pronto.

Bajando la voz hasta un susurro, Arizona, dijo, -Espero no llorar.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió antes de que Callie pudiera responder. Arizona, se enderezó y rápidamente se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando componerse ella misma. Saludó al hombre y la mujer que entraron con una sonrisa cortés.

¿Dra. Robbins? Dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa en señal de saludo. -Soy Kent Johnson. Estrechó la mano de Arizona, luego la de Callie, después hizo un gesto a la atractiva pelirroja junto a él, que llevaba una pila de cuadernos y carpetas de manila. -Ella es Sandy Barnes, uno de los defensores de las víctimas. Ella va a estar trabajando con nosotros para ayudarle a prepararla para testificar en el caso del estado contra Colin Thomas.

-Es un placer conocerte. Exteriormente, la voz de Arizona era agradable, incluso astilladora. Pero Callie podía oír el terror bajo la superficie. -Ella es mi pareja, Calliope. Ella me vino a acompañar, para el apoyo moral.

Sandy dejó sus archivos y estrechó la mano de Arizona. -Excelente.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? Kent le preguntó. …¿café, té?, ¿un vaso con agua?

Arizona, puso su mano en la espalda de Callie. -No, gracias.

Cuando Kent la miró, Callie, dijo, -Estoy bien.

-Ok. Kent se sentó, cogió un bloc de notas, y destapó una pluma. Después cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, mirando a los ojos de Arizona. -Apreciamos que viniera hoy, Dra. Robbins-

-Arizona.

Él asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo la corrección de Arizona. -Me doy cuenta de que el testimonio puede ser una experiencia traumática para las víctimas, y quiero que sepas que Sandy y yo haremos todo lo posible para responder a sus preguntas y ayudarla a sentirse preparada. El propósito de la reunión de hoy es para darle una idea acerca de qué esperar del juicio, para hablar de su testimonio, y para prepararla para lo que viene después.

Arizona inspiró. -Entiendo.

"-Antes de empezar, es importante hablar de lo que este juicio es, y lo que no lo es. El Estado está a cargo de Colin Thomas por tres cargos de violación, entre otros cargos. Kent vaciló, miró a Callie por un momento, luego de vuelta a Arizona. -Tengo que dejar claro que no soy su abogado. Soy el abogado del Estado, que presido el caso del estado contra Colin Thomas. Eso quiere decir que no estoy actuando a favor dsus intereses, técnicamente, y que su papel en la juicio es como testigo de la acusación, más que como la demandante.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, apretando su agarre a la mano de Callie. Con la palma de su mano sudorosa. Callie acarició con el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Arizona, para ofrecer su apoyo silencioso.

Kent hizo un gesto a Sandy, quien agregó. -La preparación previa al juicio es muy importante especialmente porque reconocemos lo traumático de la situación y el hecho de que usted debe prepararse mentalmente para revivir su ataque frente a la parte demandada ante una sala de audiencias compuesta por extraños. La buena noticia es que una violación por un desconocido es el caso más fácil de procesar, y el Estado tiene un fuerte caso contra el Sr. Thomas.

-Me alegro, dijo en voz baja Arizona. -Estoy nerviosa, pero estoy feliz de hacer lo que pueda para asegurarme de que él sea castigado.

-Tan difícil como puede ser, y espero que la experiencia pueda dar un cierre para usted. Sandy abrió un archivo y echó un vistazo al interior de papel. -El acusado se ha declarado no culpable, pero, afortunadamente, el consentimiento no es una defensa realista en su caso. Entre las lesiones que usted tuvo, el lugar que eligió, y su historial sexual, ningún jurado del mundo verá esto como algo que no sea como una ataque no provocado. Sospecho que la defensa se centrará en la exactitud de los resultados de ADN y la falta de una descripción del sospechoso en el informe de la policía. En realidad, es su única opción.

-¿Qué pasa con su tercera víctima? Arizona, preguntó. "Su hermano lo atrapó en el acto. Saltó por la ventana del dormitorio. Eso tiene que ser una muy férrea prueba de culpabilidad, ¿verdad?

Kent ladeó la cabeza. -Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que este será un caso relativamente fácil de procesar, por el tipo de agresiones sexuales. Probablemente vamos a usar la defensa del consentimiento en la violación en tercer lugar, debido a un error de identidad y el análisis de ADN. Francamente, me sorprende que quieran aprovechar esto en un juicio.

-Consentimiento, dijo en voz baja Arizona, con disgusto. Callie percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Arizona, por la forma en que le comprimió la mano. -Eso no podría funcionar, ¿verdad?

-Arizona, estoy muy seguro acerca de esto. Para alivio de Callie, Kent parecía que él creía en lo que estaba diciendo. -Yo seré el primero en decir que procesar una violación puede ser una pesadilla, pero tenemos un conjunto muy ideal de circunstancias, perdón, no ideal, pero en lo que va a estos casos..

-Yo lo entiendo. Tratando de recurrir a su energía alegre, Arizona, se enderezó, aligerando su tono. -Yo entiendo cómo una violación por un extraño es obvio que sea más fácil de procesar.

-Tenemos otras cosas a nuestro favor y, sobre todo en cuanto a su testimonio. Usted se defendió, con claridad. Usted tenía heridas visibles. Se denunció la violación de inmediato. Y, por burdo que parezca, usted tiene la posición socio-económica para un enjuiciamiento exitoso, y hay muy pocos aspectos negativos a los que la defensa pueda adherirse para hacer dudar de sus habilidades en la toma de decisiones o reacciones. Francamente, los jurados tienden a responder mejor a las víctimas que se parecen a ti. Kent no dio más detalles, pero Callie pudo leer entre líneas: Arizona era atractiva, una muy respetada profesional, relativamente próspera, sobria, no promiscua. Blanca.

Cuando vio a Arizona visiblemente pálida, Sandy dijo: -Yo sé que no es lo correcto, pero es la realidad.

-Dicho esto, me gustaría darte algunos consejos y una visión de cómo podemos sacar el máximo partido de su testimonio. Kent suavizó su tono, sin duda reconociendo la angustia de Arizona. -Mucho de esto es de sentido común, pero va a ser útil revisarlo. ¿Está usted lista?

-Claro.

Para todos los demás en la sala, Arizona, probablemente sonaba como que ella se estaba manteniendo admirable en su conjunto. Pero Callie podía ver a través de ella. Acunando la mano fría y húmeda de Arizona entre las suyas, Callie hizo la única cosa que podía: estar allí

-Genial. Entrando en materia, Kent lanzó lo que era obviamente un discurso familiar. -La regla más importante que usted debe seguir es ser veraz. Eso significa ser honesta acerca de todos los detalles del ataque, incluso si son embarazosos o le parezcan insignificantes. La declaración que le dio a la policía parece muy sencilla, pero le digo a todas las víctimas de agresión sexual que nunca deben subestimar el impacto de las "pequeñas mentiras". Si usted no es completamente honesta sobre cada detalle, o si trata de encubrir o exagerar los detalles, la defensa la va a descubrir durante el contrainterrogatorio. Y luego, en el cierre, van a usar esas "pequeñas mentiras" como prueba de que su testimonio no es creíble. Vamos a repasar las preguntas que voy a hacer en los tribunales, pero por encima de todo, sólo recuerde que debe ser totalmente honesta. Incluso si es difícil.

-Está bien. Las mejillas de Arizona se habían vuelto color de rosa, y ella se quedó mirando la superficie de madera de la mesa. Callie le apretó suavemente la mano, pero Arizona no la miró a los ojos.

-En una nota similar, es importante que sea muy precisa en su testimonio. Asegúrese de que el lenguaje que utiliza sea preciso. Por ejemplo, si le quitó las bragas, debe decir exactamente eso. Una víctima puede describir esa acción como "me rompió las bragas", pero si en realidad no rompió las bragas, la defensa se aferra a la imprecisión y cuestionará su credibilidad.

La expresión de Arizona se contrajo. -Suena como si yo fuera la que va a estar en juicio.

Irradiando simpatía, Sandy dijo: -Triste, pero verdadero en cierta medida.

-He leído la declaración que dio a la policía. Si Kent notó la forma en que Arizona se estremeció al oír sus palabras, no lo demostró. -La buena noticia es que yo no detecté incoherencias que tengamos que abordar. Es una declaración sólida del evento, y realmente, la única debilidad en su testimonio será la falta de una descripción física de su agresor. La buena noticia es que lo que la descripción que fue capaz de dar, se ajusta el Sr. Thomas.

-Al testificar acerca de lo que me pasó a mí... Arizona se desvaneció, jugando con los dedos de Callie nerviosamente. Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y dijo: -¿Qué tan bien lo haré, ya que yo no lo vi? La única razón por la que Colin Thomas fue acusado de mi violación se debe a que el análisis del ADN dice que lo hizo. No puedo decir con certeza que era él. Nada de lo que puede decir al juez y al jurado acerca de lo que me pasó a mí los convencerá de que es él.

-Escucha, los jurados estarán impresionados por la evidencia de ADN, pero todo lo que el ADN demuestra es que Colin Thomas eyaculó dentro de ti. No le dice a un jurado si fue de mutuo acuerdo, cuáles fueron las circunstancias, lo violento que fue... Kent se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de captar la mirada de Arizona mientras ella evitaba el contacto visual. -Su testimonio proporciona el contexto. Alguien te violó, violentamente. Las pruebas de ADN dice que fue Colin Thomas. El jurado tiene que escuchar lo que él hizo, en sus palabras, para que entiendan el impacto humano de sus acciones, y la naturaleza depravada y violenta del delito.

Con el color rosa en la cara de Arizona, dijo. -Entiendo.

-Mi trabajo consiste en presentar cargos contra el acusado, y probar los cargos más allá de una duda razonable. Con ese fin, usted es un testigo muy importante en el caso de la fiscalía, y haremos todo lo posible para que la experiencia sea lo más cómoda para usted... La boca de Arizona arqueó, y Kent se apresuró a añadir, …-lo más cómodo posible, por lo menos. Le prometo que la llevaré a través de su testimonio. Vamos a empezar con preguntas fáciles, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? y una vez que hayamos establecido un tira y afloja, voy a comenzar a preguntarle acerca de los detalles del crimen. Te llevaré para que puedas contar la experiencia de una manera lógica, con calma. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar a mis preguntas, tomarse su tiempo, y responder con claridad.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Dándole una sonrisa tensa a Kent, Arizona lograron verlo a los ojos por un instante. -Estoy nerviosa por verlo.

-Eso es totalmente comprensible, dijo Sandy, llamando la atención de Arizona para ella. -Pero él no puede hacerte daño. Te lo prometo. Habrá agentes judiciales con armas de fuego, y un montón de gente a su alrededor. Usted estará a salvo.

-Yo sé, murmuró Arizona, sonando avergonzada. -No es que crea que va a hacerme daño. Yo sólo... Ella se encogió de hombros. -Yo no sé cómo lo voy a hacer

-Sólo puedo imaginarlo. Los ojos de Kent brillaban con verdadera simpatía. -En ese sentido, al declarar, y le digo esto a cada víctima, va a ser importante para mantener la calma. Con esto quiero decir, no te enfades. Si usted está enojada, no puede pensar con claridad… Suavemente, él dijo: -Usted no parece el tipo de personas que se enojan, pero el juicio será un momento emotivo. La ira es comprensible. Sin embargo, la defensa puede apoderarse de eso, también, no creo que se trate de una preocupación por su testimonio, pero en los casos en que el consentimiento que se está discutiendo, la defensa puede usar la ira y la hostilidad de la víctima para sugerir que ella debió haber sido capaz de combatir.

Una mirada de disgusto pasó por el rostro de Arizona, pero no dijo nada. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Kent se aclarara la garganta para continuar.

-Dicho esto, si usted se emociona, si siente tristeza, o molestia, durante su testimonio, no te preocupes por eso. Los jurados esperan que una víctima de violación sea emocional. Al menos un poco emocional, lo contrario podría ser visto como contrario a la intuición. Estaba claro por el tono de voz compasivo de Kent de que él estaba tratando de ser tranquilizador. Pero por la tensión evidente del cuerpo de Arizona, Callie diría que no estaba funcionando. -Por lo tanto, no te avergüences de tus emociones. No las ocultes

Kent esperaba por Arizona para responder, y cuando no lo hizo, dijo, -Si te da vergüenza por una pregunta, que está bien describir en el prólogo de su respuesta diciendo que es vergonzoso. Si no está segura acerca de algo, debe decirlo. Por encima de todo, debe ser siempre honesta. Es mejor admitir que no está segura acerca de algo que ser atrapada en una contradicción.

La cabeza de Callie empezó a nadar con la sobrecarga de información que Kent y Sandy estaban dando. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Arizona. Antes de esta reunión, los temores de Arizona sobre el juicio parecían centrarse en estar en la misma habitación con el hombre que la violó, y tener que decir lo que pasó en voz alta, delante de él y de una sala llena de extraños. Ahora le estaban dando una serie de normas y advertencias sobre qué decir y cómo decirlo. Eso no podía de modo alguno aumentar su confianza.

No era la primera vez, Callie deseaba poder salvar a Arizona de tener que testificar. Por desgracia, ambas sabían lo importante que era.

-El interrogatorio será la parte más difícil, y eso es cuando usted realmente necesitará enfocarse. Vamos a practicar las repuestas a algunas preguntas que estaremos dispuestos a hacer, pero la cosa importante a recordar es dar respuestas cortas, responder sí o no siempre que sea posible. Si le piden que les expliques algo, trate de dar una respuesta que se centre en lo que el Sr. Thomas le hizo a usted….Sacudiendo su atención a Callie, Kent explicó: …-Una víctima que reafirma el crimen del acusado en respuesta a las preguntas de la defensa a veces siente deseos de salirse de la línea. Una vez más, si usted se confunde, lo dice. La defensa es probable que la trate de confundir, ellos van a ver las contradicciones, pero siempre y cuando usted mantenga la calma, sea concreta en sus respuestas, y no te enfades, te irá bien, te lo prometo. "

-Esto es mucho… la voz de Arizona se rompió, y ella miró hacia otro lado, hacia la pared.

-Si usted necesita hacer una pausa mientras está respondiendo a las preguntas, lo hace. Sandy vaciló, como si ella no estaba segura de que Arizona seguía mentalmente presente. Al parecer, decidiendo que ella lo estaba, agregó, -Tomar un momento la ayudará a sentirse en control, y es mejor tener la oportunidad de respirar en lugar de molestarse. Y si se siente realmente abrumada y siente que necesita un descanso de diez minutos para seguir adelante podrá pedirle al juez que le dé uno. No es un pedido inusual, así que no tenga miedo de preguntar si lo necesita.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arizona mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared. Callie sintió la tentación de pedir un descanso en nombre de Arizona, pero se quedó tranquila. Ella sintió que eso era no cruzar la línea en la sobreprotección, una vez más. Tenía que confiar en que Arizona iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar de sí misma. Kent vio a Arizona como si estuviera tratando de decidir si seguir adelante.

Después de un golpe, Kent dijo: -Si usted está lista, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la noche de su ataque. Vamos a ensayar su testimonio, para enfrentarnos a los posibles problemas con él

Inspirando aire, Arizona, finalmente volvió la cara para que Callie pudiera ver su perfil. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Yo puedo tener un descanso de diez minutos ahora?

La garganta de Callie se contrajo cuando Arizona le apretó la mano fuertemente, desesperadamente. Tomando esto como permiso para hablar, Callie dijo: -Creo que es una buena idea.

-Por supuesto. Kent se empujó un poco hacia atrás de la mesa. -Sandy y yo podríamos salir…

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -No, me gustaría ir al baño.

-Gire a la derecha de la puerta, y luego gire a la izquierda al final del pasillo, dijo Sandy.

-Gracias. Callie se levantó y ayudó a Arizona a ponerse de pie. -Estaremos de vuelta en breve.

-Tómate tu tiempo, dijo Kent, dándole un guiño significativo a Callie. Ella asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo tácitamente, que la siguiente parte iba a ser la más difícil, por lo que Arizona necesitaba utilizar este tiempo para reagruparse.

Tan pronto como salieron de la habitación, Arizona tomó la delantera, tirando de Callie por el pasillo con sus manos unidas. Callie tuvo prácticamente que correr para mantener el ritmo, pero lo hizo en silencio, sabiendo que Arizona deseaba privacidad. Ella rogó que el baño estuviera vacío, así podría tener la oportunidad de envolver a Arizona en sus brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Arizona abrió la puerta de baño de damas y entró, sin soltar la mano de Callie, quien cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ellas, y luego agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de animar a Arizona para que finalmente la mirara a los ojos.

Con miedo de tocarla, Callie murmuró, -Arizona.

Colapsando en el pecho de Callie, Arizona ahogó un sollozo de miedo, de dolor. -Sólo abrázame.

Callie cerró los ojos y se reunió con Arizona en un apretado abrazo. El repiqueteo de los latidos acelerados del corazón de Arizona le dolió, casi tanto como el conocimiento de que ella no podía prescindir a Arizona de lo que sucedería cuando regresaran a la sala de conferencias. Consciente de que Arizona no lo entendería, a sabiendas de que no importaba, Callie hablaba español tranquilamente en su oído. -Eres El Amor de mi vida. Eres mi vida. Mi cielo. Eres Fuerte, Todo va a estar bien, Vas a salir de esto, Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo…

Ella siguió a susurrando palabras de amor, devoción y sosiego hasta que el cuerpo de Arizona comenzó a relajarse y el pánico pareció disminuir. Entonces Callie se quedó en silencio, esperando a Arizona para que ella obtuviera la fuerza para hablar.

Después de un minuto, Arizona, susurró, -Dime que puedo hacer esto.

-Tú puedes hacer esto, dijo Callie sin dudarlo. Ella se lo creyó.

-Dime que soy impresionante

Sonriendo ante la pista de que la antigua de Arizona podía oír detrás de las palabras, Callie dijo: -Tú Eres Impresionante.

Arizona, se aferró a ella con más fuerza. -Tengo miedo, Calliope

-Lo sé.

-Me preocupaba lo suficiente tener que hablar de lo que me hizo, ¿y ahora tengo que preocuparme de recordar lo que no debo decir o hacer para que la defensa no puede desacreditarme?

Colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Arizona, Callie se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Con el rostro tenso por la tensión, Arizona, la miró con una mezcla de esperanza y temor. A Callie le hubiera gustado tener algo profundo que decir, pero no era así. Así que simplemente susurró: -Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Arizona. Pase lo que pase. No tengo ninguna duda de que vas a patear el culo en el juicio, como lo haces con todo. Porque eres una total bad-ass. Y muy, muy, súper impresionante.

La boca de Arizona se contrajo en una sonrisa renuente. -Acariciar el ego de un cirujano. Truco barato.

-¿Funcionó?

-Tal vez. Arizona comenzó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos hacia la línea baja de la mandíbula de Callie, y luego rozó sus labios. -Yo realmente te amo.

-Te amo también. Resistiendo la tentación de profundizar el beso, Callie se echó hacia atrás y metió un mechón de pelo de Arizona detrás de la oreja. -¿Estás dispuesta a volver?

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. -Todavía no. Encerrándose en el abrazo de Callie, una vez más, cerró los ojos y suspiró. -Habla conmigo durante otro minuto.

Entendiendo exactamente lo que Arizona necesitaba, Callie la atrajo más cerca y murmuró: -Quiero Estar contigo Para Siempre (se lo dijo en español)

Callie sonrió cuando la respiración de Arizona se enganchó por las sentidas palabras. Es evidente que ella no necesita saber el idioma para entender lo que Callie quería decir: yo quiero estar contigo para siempre.

#

Mientras volvía a casa después de un turno de doce horas, Arizona, tuvo que luchar para mantenerse despierta. Ella había ido al hospital directamente desde su reunión en la oficina del fiscal, dejando a Callie con un beso breve y un fuerte abrazo, y luego alimentada a su manera a través de tres cirugías de emergencia a raíz de lo que había sido una de las experiencias más emocionales de su vida.

La práctica de que su testimonio había sido terrible, humillante y dolorosa, casi como si estuviera siendo violada de nuevo. Ella había sentido lo mismo al ser interrogada por la detective Mendoza la noche del ataque, pero no había experimentado nada tan intensamente invasivo. Ninguno de sus flashbacks o pesadillas habían logrado ponerla tan nerviosa como tener que responder a las preguntas de Kent Johnson. Tener que recordar cómo Colin Thomas la había abordado en contra de su coche, cuántas veces le dio un puñetazo, cuando él la tocó, y cómo, lo que había dicho, como se había sentido al ser violada.

Tener que decir las palabras en voz alta a un hombre había sido más difícil de lo que había previsto. Kent Johnson era una buena persona, que estaba de su lado, pero eso no hizo más fácil hablar de lo que sucedió. La peor parte era que Arizona sabía que el juicio propiamente dicho sería exponencialmente más difícil. No sólo habría una habitación entera llena de personas, hombres y mujeres, para escucharla, sino que uno de ellos sería su violador. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo cuando llegara ese día.

A la vista del Post-it rosado pegado a su tablero de instrumentos, Arizona, se metió en una sonrisa renuente. Eso no era cierto. Ella sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo: con Callie.

En su camino fuera de la oficina del fiscal, Callie le había pedido a la recepcionista si podía tomar prestado un lápiz y un Post-It. Todavía temblando por la experiencia de revivir su ataque frente a dos desconocidos, Arizona no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Callie había apuntado en la nota. Lo único que quería era llegar a la intimidad de su coche, donde finalmente podría romperse. Después de un abrazo prolongado y un suave beso en el estacionamiento junto al coche de Arizona, ella se sorprendió al abrir la puerta del lado del conductor y ver la nota colocada a la derecha de su volante. A través de sus lágrimas, Arizona, había logrado una sonrisa cuando leyó lo que Callie había escrito: ¡Tú eres impresionante!

Un mensaje sencillo, pero que Arizona necesitaba desesperadamente creer.

Aparcando en su espacio reservado fuera de su apartamento, Arizona, se sentía revitalizada por su repentina necesidad de ver a Callie, para hundirse en la seguridad de su abrazo. Ella le sonrió a la hoja de papel rosa, trazando las letras con la punta del dedo, y luego giró la llave para apagar el motor de su coche. Cogió la manija de la puerta por instinto, y luego se detuvo, con el corazón saltando en su garganta.

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera.

A las cinco de la mañana, el cielo todavía no había comenzado a aligerarse. Owen la había acompañado hasta su coche en el hospital, y Arizona no había pensado lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegara a su casa, o cómo se sentiría.

Esta era la primera vez que había estado a solas, en la oscuridad, desde la violación. Hasta este momento, siempre había tenido a alguien para acompañarla a su casa por la noche, en su mayoría Callie, pero también Teddy, Mark de vez en cuando. De alguna manera el hecho de que ella tendría que salir de su coche y caminar a través de la oscuridad hacia su edificio de apartamentos se le había escapado completamente. Hasta ahora.

Arizona, soltó la manija de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. El estacionamiento estaba vacío y silencioso. La última vez, Arizona no se había dado cuenta que nadie estaba al acecho hasta el momento en que él la agarró. Al no ver ninguna amenaza no significaba que no estuviera.

Ella estaba haciendo el ridículo. Ella lo sabía. La probabilidad de que iba a ser atacada de nuevo era baja, y, francamente, necesitaba conquistar su miedo en algún momento. Ella era una mujer adulta, un cirujano consumado, y ella no podía confiar en otras personas para sentirse segura por el resto de su vida.

Excavando en su bolso, Arizona sacó el bote de spray de pimienta que había comenzado a llevar después del ataque. Ella no había tenido uno en la noche de la violación. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ella se mostró más cauta, mejor preparada. No volvería a suceder. No podía.

La mano de Arizona se sacudió al llegar a la manija de la puerta. Ella la agarró con fuerza, deseando poder calmarse. Ella podía hacer esto. Era un paseo corto a la puerta, donde iba a entrar al edificio y estaría a salvo. No había nadie alrededor. Si era necesario correr a toda velocidad hacia el edificio, lo haría. Nadie la juzgaría.

Sólo que ella no era capaz de forzar su cuerpo a moverse. Arizona estaba congelada en su lugar, el corazón latiendo con fuerza, las palmas sudorosas. No importaba lo que su cerebro le decía, que no iba ser atacada de nuevo, que tenía el spray de pimienta en esta ocasión, su cuerpo se negó a salir de su parálisis y obedecer el mandato de su mente.

Podría volver a ocurrir. Era posible, tal vez no era probable, pero posible. Y no podía pasar por eso otra vez. Ella no podía.

Humillada, Arizona, sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso y llamó a Callie. Se odiaba por su debilidad, sobre todo porque sabía que lo más probable es que Callie aún dormía, acurrucada en su cama con gusto. Pero también sabía que Callie no la haría sentir mal por esto, que ella quería que le pidiera ayuda cuando la necesitara. Y por Dios, que lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

-¿Arizona?

El timbre de voz bajo de Callie, irritada con el sueño, provocó ardientes lágrimas de alivio. Sollozando, Arizona, dijo, -Hey.

-Hola. Callie parecía más despierta, y su sonrisa era evidente en su voz. -Te echo de menos, ¿vienes a casa?

Arizona, se mordió el labio, de pronto tuvo la tentación de mentir y decirle a Callie que acaba de salir del hospital, y que ella estaría en casa pronto. Para colgar y obtener su valor, por lo que no tendría que admitir el temor que sentía acerca de algo que solía ser tan fácil.

Pero no pudo. Recordándose a sí misma que Callie no la haría sentirse tonta, Arizona, dijo, -Estoy estacionada en el frente.

-¿Está todo bien? Hubo un crujido en el otro extremo de la línea, probablemente su escalada de la cama.

Arizona, cerró los ojos. -Estoy demasiado asustada para salir del coche.

La respuesta de Callie fue inmediata. –Ya voy para allá

-Gracias, le susurró Arizona. -Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, dijo Callie. Arizona podía oír su movimiento ahora, y una opresión en el pecho con el sentimiento de culpa por perturbar su descanso. -Permanece en el teléfono conmigo. Sólo tengo que ponerme algo, ¿Ok?

Relajándose un poco, Arizona, reunió un tono coqueto. -¿Eso significa que estás desnuda?

-Si, estoy desnuda. Riéndose a la ligera, Callie bajó la voz una octava, como siempre hacía cuando ella bromeaba con Arizona. -¿Te gusta eso?

-Me encanta cuando estás desnuda, respondió con honestidad Arizona.

-Incluso es mejor cuando estás desnuda conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Arizona abrió los ojos y examinó de nuevo el estacionamiento. Seguía tranquilo. Su mirada cayó al Post-it rosado, y el mensaje de Callie. Ella no sentía exactamente impresionante en este momento. -Cuando salí del hospital, yo no pensé en que tendría que caminar sola. Simplemente no se me ocurrió. Y yo lo intenté, pero…

-Cariño, para. La emoción en la voz de Callie robó las palabras que Arizona pudiera haber tenido para continuar hablando. -Está bien. Gracias por llamarme. Por dejar que te ayude.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. Callie no podía verla, por supuesto, pero no estaba segura qué decir. -Me siento estúpida.

-No eres estúpida. Prefiero ir por ti que hacerte pasar por esto sola, confía en mí.

Un sonido suave en el extremo de la línea de Callie llamó la atención de Arizona a la puerta principal. Su frecuencia cardíaca se incrementó cuando Callie salió a la noche, vestida con un pijama rojo de seda y zapatillas. Liberada de su parálisis temporal, Arizona, de repente no podía trepar fuera del coche lo suficientemente rápido.

-Callie… dijo Arizona en el teléfono, al igual que Callie se fijó en ella a través del estacionamiento y se rompió en una sonrisa atractiva y acogedora.

Callie desconectó su llamada y le abrió los brazos. Sintiéndose ridícula, Arizona, se precipitó en sus brazos, apretando con fuerza. Se concentró en su respiración, consciente de que estaba tambaleándose al borde de perder su control.

-Oye, le susurró Callie, apretándola. -Estás bien.

Deseosa de entrar, Arizona, se apartó y tiró a Callie lo largo de su mano. -Por favor. Vamos.

Callie pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona, lo que la obligó a tomar pasos lentos y medidos. -Vamos. No vamos a correr, sin embargo. Vamos a caminar.

-Callie…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Callie la apretó con más fuerza en contra de su lado. -Estás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Arizona, respiró hondo, recostándose de Callie en busca de apoyo. -Está bien.

Tomaron el ascensor. Una vez dentro, Callie besó la parte superior de la cabeza y soltó su agarre. -Estoy muy feliz de verte.

Los ojos de Arizona le picaban, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No más llanto, se dijo, pero eso no impidió que sintiera la presión en el pecho. Durante las últimas doce horas había querido nada más que llegar a este momento, estar con Callie, y ahora que ella estaba allí, se sentía demasiado tonta y débil, y enojada para disfrutar de ella. -Todo lo que quería era volver a casa y verte, le susurró Arizona, odiando el temblor en su voz.

-Y ahora que estás aquí. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Callie la guió por el pasillo. Ella apretó la mano de Arizona mientras se acercaban a la puerta del apartamento: -Yo voto porque que vayamos a la cama y por un abrazo. Tienes que estar muerta de cansancio.

Se notaba como Callie estaba tratando de aliviar lo que había pasado, y realmente lo lograba, pero Arizona no iba a ser sacada de su mal humor con tanta facilidad. Todo lo que quería en el mundo era gatear en la cama con Callie y relajarse, pero cualquier cansancio que había sentido antes se había ido de largo. El miedo a estar sola en la oscuridad había dejado a sus huellas. Nunca sería capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora mismo.

Arizona siguió a Callie al entrar a su apartamento, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellas con las manos temblorosas. -Creo que me voy a tomar una ducha rápida en primer lugar.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites…, dijo Callie, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arizona por la espalda. …-¿Quieres compañía?

Encantada que la presencia de Callie en la espalda no la había sorprendido, Arizona, se apoyó en su pecho y exhaló. Una cálida sensación de seguridad la envolvía, pero no fue suficiente para calmar su necesidad de espacio para respirar. Cuando sus emociones eran tan intensas, su instinto estaba por retirarse. -No, está bien. Sólo estaré un par de minutos.

-Voy a estar esperando. Callie la dejó en libertad con un apretón de licitación, besándole el cuello antes de que se alejara. -Yo he estado extrañándote durante toda la noche.

Arizona se volvió hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa trémula. -Yo también.

Sin mediar palabra, Callie le tendió la mano y Arizona aceptó. Ella permitió que Callie la levara a la habitación, y luego murmuró su agradecimiento al abrirle la puerta del baño y dar un paso al costado. Arizona cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sintiendo la ausencia de Callie al instante, pero aliviada por el aplazamiento temporal. Quería poner sus emociones bajo control antes de regresar a Callie. Entre el encuentro con Kent Johnson y ahora su monstruo en el estacionamiento, Arizona le había demostrado a Callie nada más que el miedo y la debilidad ese día.

Ella lo odiaba. Esto no era ella, la mujer que quería ser. La que solía ser.

Arizona, abrió la ducha, ajustó el agua bien caliente y se despojó de su ropa. Entrando en la ducha, susurró en el placer cuando el rocío del agua le pegó en el pecho, disfrutando de la forma en que el calor al instante aflojó sus músculos tensos. Casi tan pronto como su ansiedad comenzó a ceder, Arizona, se dio cuenta que hubiera deseado aceptar la oferta de Callie de acompañarla a la ducha. Ahora que su ritmo cardíaco se había reducido a la normalidad y su mente comenzaba a aclararse, anhelaba la presencia de Callie. Nada hacía sentirla más fuerte que estar envuelta en su intimidad.

Después de un baño rápido, Arizona cerró el agua, luego subió a la alfombra de baño y cogió una toalla del estante. Se secó tan rápido como pudo, ya no quería estar solo. No cuando la mujer que siempre la hacía sentirse mejor estaba esperando en la habitación de al lado.

Esto era todavía nuevo para ella, aceptar que otra persona pudiera darle su fuerza. Al crecer, Arizona, había aprendido a ser autosuficiente. Tenía que serlo. Siendo la hija de un militar, la gran lección de su infancia fue que no había constantes en la vida, y que con la única persona que podía contar era con ella misma. Tan pronto como hacía un amigo, su padre podía regresar a casa con nuevas órdenes, y no era posible que una amistad de la niñez pudiera sobrevivir la distancia inevitable que una mudanza conlleva. Por lo tanto, era más fácil nunca invertir demasiado, ni adherirse a nadie.

Esa había sido siempre así, hasta ahora… con Callie. Ahora Arizona estaba en un territorio desconocido. Tenía a alguien, que se pegaba con ella a través de los meses más duros de su vida. Alguien que le hizo creer que podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Apoyarse en Callie iba en contra de sus instintos, pero también se sentía mucho mejor que hacerlo sola. Así que estaba muy bien hacerlo, sin las conjeturas.

Arizona, salió del baño desnuda, decidida a recuperar su confianza. Estaba enferma y cansada de tener miedo. En este caso, con Callie, que no tenía nada que temer.

Callie se apoyó en los codos para ver a Arizona desde la cama. El edredón se deslizó de sus hombros desnudos al mismo tiempo que Arizona se percató que las pijamas de Callie estaban en el piso. Los ojos de Callie ardieron con el amor y el deseo, consumidos por la desnudez de Arizona

Una punzada de la conciencia de sí misma desaceleró a Arizona a una parada. Hacía instantes, lo único que quería era proyectar la fuerza. Pero después del día que había tenido, ni siquiera su mejor esfuerzo sirvió por debajo de tasación flagrante de Callie. Sólo la idea de saber a Callie desnuda debajo de la manta encendió la necesidad de Arizona, pero en lugar de caer en la cama junto a ella, ella dudó.

-No hay razón para sentir vergüenza…, murmuró Callie, finalmente, Arizona la miró a los ojos. …-Eres tan hermosa.

Sabiendo lo que significaba Callie, Arizona, levantó una ceja. –Al igual que tú

Callie apartó el edredón y con un gesto invitó a Arizona a subir junto a ella. Obedeciendo a la solicitud en silencio, Arizona admiraba los pechos desnudos de Callie, y la suave curva de su vientre. En el momento en Callie colocó de nuevo el edredón sobre ellas, encerrándolas en el calor que su cuerpo había generado, la inquietud restante de Arizona había dado paso a la excitación insistente.

Por eso, cuando Callie rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de Arizona y tiró de ella en un abrazo que abarcó todo el cuerpo, Arizona besó en el cuello a Callie y le susurró: -Quiero hacer el amor.

La respiración de Callie se recogió y un poco de ruido retumbó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero ella no hizo ningún intento para iniciar nuevos contactos. -Baby, debes estar agotada. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que despiertes, en unas horas?

Arizona encontró las caderas de Callie con las manos, agarrando con firmeza. Ella sabía que Callie estaba muy despierta, descansada, y tan interesada en estar cerca como ella. Era obvio por el conjunto de sus músculos tensos, y su patrón de respiración ligeramente irregular. Es evidente que Callie no estaba convencida de que Arizona estaba para ella, lo que hizo que Arizona estuviera aún más decidida a seguir adelante.

-No. Mordiéndole el cuello, Arizona, deslizó su pierna entre las de Callie, lo que de inmediato provocó su humedad. Arrastró su vagina a lo largo del muslo de Callie, humedeciendo su piel con los jugos calientes, lisos. -Te quiero ahora.

Callie rodó sobre su espalda, arrastrando a Arizona a la parte superior de ella. -Te quiero, también.

Una poderosa emoción se apoderó de Arizona y el alivio y el anhelo y la determinación a partes iguales, la frustración y el amor, y ella capturó la boca de Callie en un beso profundo, posesivo. Callie arrastró sus uñas romas a lo largo de la espalda de Arizona, levantando la piel de gallina, y luego cubrió las nalgas de Arizona con las dos manos, la atrajo más cerca. Arizona rompió el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de Callie, gimiendo suavemente.

-Dime lo que quieres, susurró con una caricia Callie en su oído. Ella inclinó la rodilla, luego usó sus manos para animar a Arizona para moler en contra de su muslo. -Dime qué hacer.

Feliz de tomar el control, pero con el deseo de tocar Callie tanto como ella deseaba ser tocada, Arizona pasó la lengua por el borde de la oreja de Callie y le susurró: -Es lo que hago.

Luego se sentó, a caballo entre las caderas de Callie. El edredón se redujo alrededor de su cintura, y ella lo empujó detrás de ella y de sus cuerpos, con ganas de ver las curvas desnudas de Callie. Callie se quedó mirando desde debajo con los pesados párpados por el deseo, los brazos tendidos pasivamente a los costados, al parecer esperando a ver qué iba a pasar.

Callie tenía los pechos más hermosos que Arizona había visto en su vida. Literalmente. Ellos estaban llenos y de color caramelo y cubierto con pezones muy bien fruncidos con sabor único con el sabor a Callie, y encajaban perfectamente en la boca de Arizona. Meciéndose frente a Callie sin pensar, Arizona, se agachó y cubrió los pechos de Callie con manos reverentes. Callie contuvo el aliento, pero no se movió. Después de un golpe, Arizona, apretó los senos de Callie con ternura. -Es lo que hago, repitió, y luego sonrió cuando Callie rápidamente llevó las manos a los pechos de ella.

-¿Te gusta?, Callie acarició suavemente.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, frotando los dedos a lo largo de la parte inferior de los pechos de Callie, a continuación, a lo largo de sus pezones duros. Un momento más tarde, Callie imitó su acción. Gimiendo, Arizona, frotó círculos alrededor de la areola de Callie, deleitándose por la forma en que sus propios pezones eran apretados con los movimientos idénticos de Callie. -Perfecto, dijo Arizona.

A medida que su ardor se elevó, de la misma forma aumentó la necesidad de una mayor estimulación. Arizona, capturó los senos erectos de Callie entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, pellizcando suavemente. Luego Arizona apretó su vagina contra la de Callie y cuando torció la carne de Callie bruscamente, Calliehizo lo mismo, haciendo coincidir su movimiento sin dudarlo.

-Oh, mierda, exclamó Arizona, luego liberó los pezones de Callie pezones mientras que ella la imitó. -Igual que la masturbación, sólo que mucho mejor.

Callie se echó a reír. -Y con más posibilidades para mucho más

-Muy cierto Arizona, trazó la forma de los senos de Callie con la punta de los dedos, cerrando los ojos mientras Callie hizo lo mismo con ella. La conexión entre ellos era palpable, y eléctrica.

Gimiendo, Callie murmuró: -¿Estás tan húmeda como soy yo?

-Vamos a ver, dijo Arizona, y volteó su cuerpo alrededor, empujando el edredón de la cama por completo. Ella plantó de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Callie y usó sus manos para apartar los muslos de Callie. Esta posición podría fácilmente hacer que se sintiera expuesta e inseguro, pero la presencia de la humedad de Callie, sus pliegues hinchados la distrajo de la conciencia de lo vulnerable que era en realidad.

Callie alzó las caderas, acariciando los pulgares sobre la curva de sus nalgas, rozando el borde de sus labios. -La respuesta es sí, por cierto, dijo Arizona. Callie se acerco más, con el aliento caliente anhelando la humedad. -Por favor, dime que vas a dejarme probarte

Sonriendo a la necesidad en la voz ronca de Callie, Arizona, bajó la cara y le dio un beso suave, persistente en su clítoris. Apretó la mandíbula y gimió, cuando Callie le devolvió el beso. Probando, Arizona pasó la lengua por toda la longitud de la vagina de Callie, a continuación, arqueó la espalda, cuando Callie reflejó la caricia.

Dejando de hablar, Arizona extendió la vagina de Callie abriéndola con la mano y con la lengua comenzó a lamer, chupar, besar a Callie tal y como ella quería que la tocaran. Ella sólo tenía que esperar un momento para sentir sus propias acciones repetidas, y cada uno de ellas era, con precisión. La sensación resultante fue la de un control total sobre su vida sexual, que sólo le excitaba más. Pronto ella anheló más que la aspiración insistente de los labios de Callie envueltos alrededor de su clítoris, y ella movió la mano hacia abajo, dando vueltas a la apertura de Callie con su dedo.

Después de una ligera vacilación, Arizona sintió a Callie burlándose de su entrada con un toque suave. Arizona no había pedido un montón de penetración, una vez que se había reanudado su vida sexual, y ella sabía que este acto era la fuente de la mayor parte de su ansiedad en el dormitorio. A decir verdad, fue sobre todo por saber que Callie estaba nerviosa, pero su voluntad de seguir el ejemplo de Arizona ya lo era todo. Arizona quería a Callie dentro de ella con desesperación, para profundizar la conexión de gran alcance que ya habían creado.

Lamiendo el clítoris de Callie con su lengua, Arizona, deslizó un dedo dentro de su abertura. Ella se tensó un poco a la espera de la entrada de Callie, a continuación, se quejó en el exquisito placer de ser llenada con la atención deliberada. Callie apretó su mano libre en las nalgas de Arizona, manteniéndola apretaba contra la boca, y continuó trabajando el clítoris al ritmo que Arizona dictó.

Arizona, estableció un ritmo constante, follando a Callie exactamente cómo quería ser follada, con un solo dedo, en el fondo, muy lento. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los muslos de Callie empezaron a temblar bajo sus antebrazos, temblando en la forma en que siempre lo hacía justo antes de acabar. Consciente de que ella también estaba cerca de la libertad, Arizona, usó su mano libre para tirar hacia atrás la capucha del clítoris de Callie, luego cubrió la carne hinchada con la boca entera, aspirando con firmeza.

Callie se puso rígida y clamó contra la vagina de Arizona, y luego trabajó frenéticamente a Arizona con su lengua y los dedos, hasta que alcanzó su punto máximo. Tentada para mantener el placer Callie mientras salía de su orgasmo, Arizona se apiadó de ella y se resignó cuando el cuerpo de Callie se sacudió convulsivamente debajo de ella, un signo seguro de que ya había tenido suficiente.

Levantando la cara, Arizona se sintió complacida cuando Callie siguió su camino, con los dedos mientras ella sacó el clímax de Arizona. Gratuita y sin vergüenza, Arizona levantó la parte superior del cuerpo y se echó hacia atrás contra la cara de Callie, usando su influencia para persuadir un segundo orgasmo, más débil, que rodó a través de su cuerpo como una réplica de bienvenida. Callie se retiró de su coño y su boca se trasladó a trabajar su apertura, disfrutando del abundante líquido producido por el orgasmo rugiente.

Ya sin estar consciente de sí misma en lo más mínimo, Arizona quedó en el abrazo íntimo. Ella se despegó un poco, pero Callie no la alejó, disfrutando de la cálida lengua que se mantuvo para lamer su limpieza. Bajando la cara de nuevo, Arizona cubrió el interior de los muslos de Callie en besos de adoración, y luego asomó una sonrisa, cuando Callie hizo lo mismo.

Sintiendo la necesidad de mirar a los ojos a Callie, Arizona, se sentó, dando la vuelta y se desvaneció después en los brazos extendidos que estaban esperando por ella. Callie la abrazó con fuerza, levantando la cabeza para dar a Arizona, un beso en que se mezclaban sus aromas. Arizona, murmuró con alegría en la boca de Callie y le devolvió el abrazo apasionado.

Callie rompió el beso, jadeando. -Eso fue increíble.

-Sí, lo fue. Arizona, rozó con su nariz el pecho de Callie y bromeó: -Mi pequeño títere de sexo.

Esto hizo a Callie sacudirse de risa. -¿En serio?

-Bueno, ¿no? Rodando a un lado, Arizona no perdió el tiempo para asentarse en el abrazo cálido de Callie. -Definitivamente me sentí como si estuviera tirando de unas cuerdas en este momento. Cuerdas increíblemente sexy.

Un bufido muy poco femenino se escapó de Callie, por lo que Arizona se echó a reír. -Creo que lo fueron. Y muy buenas, podría añadir.

-Gracias. Radiante, Arizona, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. Tranquila por primera vez en días, su falta de sueño de pronto la golpeó con fuerza. -Wow, murmuró. –Estoy agotada.

-Lo sé. Callie la abrazó para tenerla más cerca, besando la parte superior de la cabeza. -Es el momento para que puedas descansar un poco.

-¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte?

-Definitivamente. Callie pasó la mano por el costado de Arizona, y dijo con un temblor casi imperceptible en su voz. -En ninguna parte Prefiero estar.

La mejor parte fue que Arizona le creyó. -¿Calliope?

-¿Sí?

-Te necesito..., A pesar de su agotamiento, la garganta de Arizona se apretó en la confesión. …-Todo el tiempo.

Hasta hace seis meses, ella no habría sido capaz de confesar la profundidad de su necesidad de Callie. Pero las cosas eran ahora diferentes.

-Eso es bueno…, susurró Callie. …-Porque yo también te necesito.

-Bien. Rodando en su lado, Arizona suspiró con satisfacción, cuando Callie la abrazó por la espalda. -Por lo menos esto es algo que ha quedado establecido.

Callie se rió entre dientes. -Eso, y el hecho de que tú eres impresionante.

Arizona se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	22. Chapter 21

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXI

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

Arizona, se sentó en su banca favorita en el parque, mirando a la ciudad, mientras que el almuerzo estaba sin comer a su lado. Era mediodía y las calles de Seattle bullían de actividad, pero no pudo superar la ansiedad que se retorcía dentro de su vientre, robándole su apetito. Un corredor ocasional o una joven madre con un cochecito pasaban por el camino detrás de ella, asegurándole que no estaba sola. Aún así, en los momentos cuando no había nadie a la vista, o cuando Arizona se percataba que un hombre solitario se acercaba, el pánico irracional se apoderaba de ella.

Ese pánico era exactamente por qué había decidido a comer el almuerzo de hoy. Con Callie en cirugía y el juicio que pesaba sobre su cabeza, tratar de socializar en la cafetería del hospital parecía aún menos atractivo que enfrentar su miedo de estar sola. En su último período de sesiones, Arizona, se había centrado en la mañana que no había sido capaz de salir de su coche en la oscuridad. Aunque la Dra. Watson le aseguró que era perfectamente normal tener miedo, ella también le había dado en Arizona una misión para hacer frente a sus miedos siempre que pudiera.

Así que aquí estaba sentada. En su banco favorito, en su sección favorita del parque. Ella no había venido aquí sola en meses, con mucho miedo de estar fuera vulnerable a la intemperie.

Ahora era el momento para recuperar este santuario.

Arizona se puso tensa instintivamente al oír el sonido sordo de pisadas que se acercaban, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a un hombre que caminaba hacia ella vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de béisbol. Se encaminó por el sendero, escaneando sus alrededores con interés, entonces tropezó levemente cuando su mirada y se posó en Arizona. Él levantó una ceja, le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. A medida que se acercaba, le notó la evaluación de su cuerpo con avidez. Era una mirada que había recibido de cientos de hombres en los tiempos antes de la violación y que nunca la habían asustado. Ahora se sentía como un conejo en la trayectoria de un lobo.

Arizona, dio media vuelta, pues no quería invitar a la conversación. De espaldas a él, ella contuvo el aliento y esperó a que pasara, cerrando los ojos un instante cuando se dio cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ella. Su mano se deslizó hacia su bolso, buscando inconscientemente su bote de spray de pimienta. Después de tomar un momento para poner sus nervios de acero, ella miró por encima del otro hombro. Él se alejó de ella sin decir nada, su atención se había fijado ahora en un iPod en la mano.

Hundiendo los hombros, Arizona, luchó por no reprenderse a sí misma cuando la amenaza de peligro inmediato se disipó. Esto no era ella. Nunca se había sentido así. Esto era algo que Colin Thomas le había hecho. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos sin piedad, pero Arizona las secó rápidamente. Llorar no traería de vuelta a la mujer que solía ser.

Arizona, se enderezó, volviéndose a centrar en la ciudad abajo. Tomó tiempo para volver a intentarlo.

Ella había encontrado este lugar menos de una semana después de comenzar el trabajo en el Seattle Grace. Le había tomado sólo un par de días de navegación por los pasillos del hospital para darse cuenta de que estaba trabajando en el caldo de cultivo del drama y del chisme, por lo que encontrar una salida adecuada había sido la prioridad número uno. Aquí siempre había encontrado paz. Había sido realmente su refugio, antes de esa noche. Hoy en día esa seguridad la necesitaba más que nunca, así que conseguir este refugio de nuevo era su nueva prioridad.

Fue agridulce pensar en la Arizona que utilizaba este mismo banco para comer su almuerzo, sonriendo feliz a todos y a todo. Ella había sido tan feliz, ignorante de todo. Nunca se le ocurrió realmente que alguien acabara con esa Arizona, que podría decidir hacerle daño, había entendido siempre la posibilidad del asalto de una manera abstracta, por supuesto, pero Arizona nunca se imaginó que le pasaría a ella.

A veces le molestaba aquella mujer ingenua, tanto como ansiaba volver a encontrarla. Después de haber robado su inocencia de una forma tan desagradable y brutal, pero el conocimiento de que ella nunca podría volver atrás siempre haría su dolor.

El tono alto de un niño le llamó la atención y dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro de nuevo. Detrás de ella, una joven madre que caminaba con su hijo a remolque, su parloteo de vuelta de ida dibujó en Arizona una sonrisa en la cara sin darse cuenta. La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa real cuando vio a Teddy Altman que venía en dirección opuesta con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano.

Teddy le dio una ola de cautela y una media sonrisa-. -Callie me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Espero no interrumpir.

-No, en absoluto. Arizona, se deslizó para hacer espacio en el banco, feliz por la visita. Ella había tenido suficiente de enfrentarse a sus temores por un día. -Estoy lista para un poco de compañía.

-Bueno. Callie dijo que querías un tiempo a solas, pero yo estaba esperando que me sintieras de esa manera. Excavando en la bolsa de papel, Teddy cuidadosamente extrajo de una pequeña tarta de fresa pequeña. "Yo vengo con un regalo."

Arizona, echó los brazos alrededor de Teddy y la apretó, y luego tomó la tarta y lo mordisqueó con reverencia en un borde. Probablemente fue patético lo rápido que una amiga y una pastelería francesa le levantó el espíritu, pero ella estaba feliz de tomar el sol en el cambio repentino del estado de ánimo. -Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Teddy le dio un mordisco limpio de su propia tarta, estudiando el rostro de Arizona mientras masticaba. "¿Cómo estás?

Mucho después de ocultar sus sentimientos de Teddy, Arizona no tuvo ningún problema en ser totalmente honesta. -Cansada de sentir miedo.

Teddy dejó de masticar por un momento, como sorprendida por la admisión fácil. -¿Miedo de qué?

-Los hombres en los parques. La noche. Estar sola. Mi testimonio. Arizona, hizo una pausa para controlar la emoción que por instinto se levantó cuando ella recitó los principales temas de una lista demasiado larga. -Todo, supongo.

Teddy miró fijando su atención a su alrededor antes de ver a Arizona con ojos compasivos. -¿Tienes miedo ahora?

-Ya no

-Da miedo, ver el mundo de una manera diferente, dijo Teddy en voz baja. -Al verlo como algo más salvaje. Y es normal, ya sabes, ser hiper-vigilante después de sobrevivir a un ataque violento. Así que no te rindas, ¿de acuerdo? Dale tiempo. Va a mejorar.

-Tiene que ser. Arizona, deslizó el resto de su tarta de vuelta en la bolsa de papel marrón, ya no le interesaba. Entonces, buscando la comodidad física, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Teddy. Satisfecha cuando Teddy le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Arizona se mantuvo cerca, enfocada en el afecto. -Esto es una mierda. Me siento tan patética.

-Tú no eres patética. Yo era de la misma manera. Y yo sabía quieres eran mis agresores: sus nombres, sus caras. No fue un extraño que de repente saltó hacia mí. Sólo puedo imaginar lo inquietante que es incluso el salir al mundano exterior.

-Mucho, murmuró Arizona.

Teddy la apretó más de cerca. -Después de lo ocurrido, no podía soportar ir a los bares o a cualquier lugar-con la música y la bebida y los hombres. Aun cuando había una multitud de personas en todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, yo acababa temblando como una hoja. Ella miraba a lo lejos, mientras hablaba, sus ojos se enfocaban en algún punto muy lejano. -No era la misma situación, yo sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que nada malo me pasaría si me quedaba con la gente, pero mi cuerpo y mi cerebro reaccionaban, simplemente. No me sentía como si tuviera ningún control sobre él.

Era difícil imaginar a Teddy en algo por el estilo. Eso por sí solo le dio a Arizona la esperanza de que el tiempo ayudara a erosionar estos temores, y sus reacciones a ellos. -Ahora siento miedo cada vez que veo un hombre que camina hacia mí. Incluso a plena luz del día, en un parque público, en un lugar en el que me he sentado decenas de veces sin que nada ocurriera alguna vez. Y eso me hace sentir tan rota, y tan ridícula.

-Tú no eres ridícula. Todo lo que pensabas que sabías es diferente ahora. La realidad es diferente. Está bien luchar con eso. La voz de Teddy se hizo más fuerte. -Tú eres muy valiente, Arizona, de verdad. No me cabe ninguna duda de eso.

Arizona giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Teddy. -No importa qué, nunca seré capaz de volver a la forma en que era antes. ¿Verdad?

-No. Teddy le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero al menos ahora ya sabes lo fuerte que eres en realidad.

Exhalando, Arizona, miró a su alrededor al parque de nuevo. Un par de corredores se acercaban a unas mujeres trotando en su dirección, un corredor hombre estaba en otro sendero. No había nada amenazador en ese lugar. La sensación ominosa de peligro que se cernía sobre él provenía desde el interior de la mente de Arizona, en desacuerdo con su entorno aparentemente inocuo. En cierto modo, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esta inquietud siempre presente, el sentirse casi insegura en todas partes menos en casa, con Callie. -¿Cuando lo entiendes mejor?

-Me gustaría tener una respuesta para ti, dijo Teddy limpiando los restos de su tarta de los dedos, y luego se encontró con la mirada de Arizona con cautela. -Honestamente, estoy esperando que este juicio ayudará a darle un poco de paz a tú mente.

El estómago se le retorció a Arizona. Últimamente sólo era necesario escuchar la mención del juicio para que la inundara la ansiedad.

Cuando Arizona no respondió, Teddy dijo: -Ya viene pronto, ¿eh?

A pesar de que siempre había oído que estas cosas podrían prolongarse durante meses, el caso del estado contra Colin Thomas parecía que se disparaba a todo vapor. A menos que la fecha del juicio se aplazara, lo más posible en que se iniciara en ese mismo mes –Sí.

-Puedo decir por la mirada en tú cara que estás aterrorizada.

Tragando las ganas de vomitar, Arizona murmuró: -Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello.

-No tenemos que hablar de ello, dijo Teddy, -pero yo quería preguntarle algo.

La duda de Teddy le llamó la atención. -¿Qué pasa?

Atrapada entre la incertidumbre y la vergüenza, Teddy dijo: -¿Puedo estar allí para ti? Cuando vayas a testificar

Arizona, trató de no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara a la palabra testificar, enfocándose en cambio en cómo se sentiría si Teddy estuviera allí. Aunque probablemente agradecería otra cara amable, era difícil pensar en Teddy escuchar las respuestas a las preguntas de Kent Johnson. Eso significaría que le permitiría escuchar cada detalle atroz, cosas que sólo le había dicho a Callie, a la doctora Watson y al fiscal.

Teddy habló antes de que pudiera contestar. -Si no me quieres allí, lo entiendo.

-No es eso. Sintiendo vergüenza de sólo admitir lo avergonzada que estaba, Arizona negó con la cabeza. -Yo sólo...

-Espero que no haberme excedido. Teddy se alejó un poco, dándole espacio para respirar. -Para decirte la verdad, tu ataque ha vuelto a despertar algunas cosas... para mí. Cosas en las que no había pensado o desde la universidad. Yo nunca fui a través de un juicio. Yo ni siquiera tenía la confianza para denunciar a esos tipos. Lo que estás haciendo es tan valiente, y estoy muy contenta de que tú tengas esta oportunidad, sin importar cuanto miedo de, te dará la oportunidad de hacer un cierre. Eso es algo que nunca tendré, tengo que imaginar que ayuda a...

-Lo siento. Arizona, puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Teddy y se la apretó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la fuerza y a la capacidad de Teddy para la empatía, pero, nunca consideró las emociones que esos consejos informales podían agitar en su amiga. -Teddy...

Teddy negó con la cabeza, silenciando a Arizona. -Puedo vivir con no tener que cerrar, pero desesperadamente quisiera estar contigo durante este proceso. No sólo como tú amiga, sino también como una mujer que fue violada.

La súplica apasionada, rompió su indecisión. -Sí. Quiero que estés allí

-¿Estás segura?

-Tú has estado allí para mí desde el principio. Hablar contigo es lo que realmente me hizo empezar a sanar. Parece justo que estés allí en esta parte, también.

Teddy sonrió. -Gracias. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a Arizona en la rodilla. -Vas a ser grande.

Arizona, puso los ojos. -Vamos a ver. Sinceramente, va a ser bueno tenerte cerca. Tú y Callie pueden compartir la carga de lidiar con mi ansiedad y mis náuseas.

Teddy se echó a reír, chocando suavemente a Arizona con el hombro. -Bueno, me lo vendes a mí como que ... Ella se puso seria con rapidez. -Sin embargo, gracias. Sé que es egoísta, pedirte esto, pero…

-No, no lo es. Arizona consiguió esbozar una sonrisa genuina. -No hay nada más egoísta que todo lo que he pedido de ustedes. Así que... tema cerrado.

Teddy dejó escapar una exhalación ruidosa. -Bueno. He estado tan nerviosa de preguntar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, rodó hacia Arizona con una sonrisa juguetona. -Bien, ahora que la parte más difícil ha terminado, vamos a hablar de algo feliz.

A pesar de todo, Arizona no tenía que esforzarse para encontrar adecuadamente un tema feliz. -Hice un montón de investigación en línea para nuestro viaje a España ayer por la noche. No puedo comprar los pasajes aún, en el caso de que la fecha del juicio se mueva, pero estoy haciendo un plan. Hasta ahora parece que voy a pasar la mitad de mi tiempo arrastrando a Callie a una creciente lista de lugares de interés histórico y cultural, y la otra mitad comiéndomela con los ojos en la playa.

-Bonito. Teddy le dio una sonrisa. –Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a apostar que más de la mitad de tú tiempo se gastará comiéndote a Callie con los ojos

-Probablemente tengas razón. Sólo la idea de la exótica belleza de Callie, iluminó su estado de ánimo. -Tengo la intención de admirarla y apreciarla cada vez que pueda.

-Suena como que estás esperando pasar unas vacaciones de vapor.

-Espero que sí. Arizona, percibió el calor que se levantó en sus mejillas al pensar en las fantasías que la habían entretenido acerca de su viaje al país del Mediterráneo con Callie. -Creo que voy a necesitar, después del juicio, perderme en ella.

-¿Así que todo eso ... va bien?. Encantadora, Teddy también se sonrojó. -¿Si no es demasiado extraño y personal preguntar?

-Creo que tú y yo estamos de alguna manera más allá de lo raro y lo personal en este momento. Arizona no pudo detener la mirada de satisfacción que podía sentir extenderse sobre su rostro. -Súper increíble, la verdad, mejor que nunca. Caliente.

Brillando más sonrojada, Teddy levantó una ceja. -¿Aliviada?

-Más bien como eufórica. Se permitió un momento para disfrutar del lujo en los recuerdos de su vida sexual reciente, sin duda, el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido. -De algún modo terrible, esto nos ha unido mucho más.

-Bueno, eso es algo., ¿Verdad?

-Absolutamente. Encogiéndose de hombros, Arizona, dijo: -No estoy segura si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo de la misma manera, pero ha sido bastante impresionante ver lo mucho que Calliope me ama, y lo que nuestra relación en realidad puede soportar.

-Ser capaz de reconocer que algo bueno ha salido de todo este lío es enorme. Teddy ladeó la cabeza. -Así es como tú se sentirás mejor. Convertir el dolor en fuerza. Reconocer no solamente cómo te ha cambiado, para peor, sino también para mejor.

-Creo que será más fácil después del juicio…, dijo Arizona. …-Pero me han dicho lo que estás diciendo.

Teddy comenzó a responder, pero la melodía del teléfono celular de Arizona la cortó. Ella inclinó la cabeza. –Anda, responde

Arizona comprobó la pantalla. -Es Callie. Espera un minuto. Ella puso el dedo en la pantalla, respondiendo a la llamada. –Calliope, Yo estaba hablando de lo caliente que estás. ¿Se te quemaron los oídos?

Tan pronto como Callie sonrió a medias, Arizona, sabía que algo andaba mal. Su tono sobrio lo confirmó. -Sólo un buen momento de mi parte.

-¿Está todo bien?... Arizona, frunció el ceño. …-Pareces enfadada.

-Bueno... estoy molesta.

-Dime lo que pasó. Arizona, capturó la mirada interrogante de Teddy, encogiéndose de hombros mientras esperaba que Callie tirara de la alfombra debajo de sus pies. Parecía que últimamente cada vez que Callie se acercaba a ella sonando tan grave, es que estaba a punto de darle alguna noticia estremecedora. -¿Qué, lo van a dejar en libertad?

-¡No!..., se apresuró a decir Callie, y Arizona, negó con la cabeza ante la mirada alarmada de Teddy …-Nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

Callie titubeó, y Arizona, casi podía oírla tratando de decidir cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir. Finalmente, con voz tensa, Callie, dijo, -Kent Johnson, de la oficina del fiscal me llamó.

-¿Él te ha llamado?... Eso era extraño. Hasta ahora, Kent y Sand sólo se habían comunicado directamente con Arizona. Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que ella era su testimonio. …-¿Qué dijo?

-La defensa presentó su lista de testigos esta mañana…., Callie tragó audiblemente. …-Y, bueno, estoy en ella.

Al principio no estaba muy segura de lo que Callie estaba diciendo. No tenía ningún sentido. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que _la defensa_ me va a llamar como testigo. La ira agudizó las palabras de Callie. -No tengo ni idea por qué. Tal vez tenga algo que ver por haber realizado su cirugía, o lo que pasó en su habitación cuando me enfrenté a él. Kent quiere reunirse conmigo para hablar de esa noche para estar mejor preparados para lo que los abogados de Colin Thomas me podrían preguntar.

La mente de Arizona podría haber estado nadando si ella no se estuviera sintiendo tan extrañamente insensible. Era casi como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir algo acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos. Todo era demasiado. -Oh.

-Lo siento mucho, Arizona…, Ahora Callie parecía a punto de llorar. …-No sé lo que me preguntarán o lo que voy a tener que decirles. Es posible que lo que hice con él esa noche pudiera poner en peligro la acusación. No me puedo imaginar cómo, y no puedo soportar la idea de que mis acciones pudieran disminuir nuestras posibilidades que él vaya a ser castigado, pero yo... lo siento.

-Nunca te arrepientas de eso…, dijo en voz baja Arizona, haciéndose eco de un sentimiento que había oído innumerables veces de Callie, …-Él entró en la sala de emergencia y tú hiciste tú trabajo como cirujano, fijar sus piernas. Luego, cuando te enteraste de quien probablemente era, reaccionaste como mi pareja. Yo no te culpo por eso. Yo habría hecho lo mismo…, Ella lo pensó por un momento. …-Tal vez aún peor.

Callie dejó escapar un suspiro. –Tú no tienes que ir conmigo cuando me encuentre con Kent Johnson. No, a menos que lo desees.

-Yo no te voy a dejar pasar por esto sola, dijo Arizona, aunque sintió su intestino revuelto ante la idea de sentarse en otra discusión sobre el juicio. Pero, bueno, por lo menos era una oportunidad más para hacer frente a sus miedos. -Sólo dime cuándo.

#

Dos días más tarde, Arizona, se sentó junto a Callie en la sala de conferencias en la oficina del fiscal con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su rodilla moviéndose debajo de la mesa, era la evidencia de la ansiedad que sólo Callie podía ver en ella. Kent Johnson se sentó frente a ellas, mirando con seriedad. La culpa se atravesaba a través del intestino de Callie sintiendo la tensión en el aire, Arizona no necesitaba estar en la cima de todo lo demás, era el comportamiento impulsivo de Callie lo que las había traído hoy hasta aquí.

Arizona fue la primera en romper el hielo. -Yo no entiendo por qué la defensa llama a Callie como testigo. Ellos deben saber que no va a decir nada para ayudar a ese hombre.

Kent Johnson entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa. A pesar de que había proyectado una confianza inquebrantable en su reunión anterior, ahora Callie vio tirantez en sus hombros indicativos de estrés. -Deben pensar que Callie les puede decir algo que será valioso para su caso.

-Sin embargo, Callie…, La rodilla de Arizona se calmó. …-Ella es mi pareja. Me parece un movimiento arriesgado, llamar a alguien con un interés personal en que su cliente sea condenado.

-Tenemos pruebas de ADN, un testigo presencial, un salto desde una ventana alta que se puede leer como una admisión de culpabilidad..., Ken se calmó. …-Confía en mí, que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para aumentar las probabilidades de éxito mientras la defensa defiende lo indefendible. Lo que probablemente sucederá es que la defensa va a pedir al juez que declare a Callie un testigo hostil. Eso les da la libertad de preguntas más importantes, que normalmente sólo se realizan durante el interrogatorio. Nuestra estrategia será la de ir más a lo que sucedió esa noche, Colin Thomas fue llevado al hospital, con suerte vamos a ser capaces de anticipar lo que han decidido aprovechar en su caso.

Callie mantuvo la cabeza gacha y su mirada clavada en la mesa, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Arizona. Desde la llamada de Kent, ella había estado temiendo este encuentro, y la conversación que se necesitaría. Ya era bastante malo que la defensa pensara que podría ayudar a su caso. Aún peor era saber que esto significaba que se le pediría que hablara acerca de lo que había sucedido durante su enfrentamiento con Colin Thomas. Ella había guardado los detalles a Arizona a propósito, consciente de que sus palabras crueles sólo le harían daño.

-¿Calliope?

La dulce voz de Arizona la sorprendió volviéndola a la realidad. Avergonzada por la constatación de que ambos estaban esperando a que ella hablara, Callie se aclaró la garganta. -¿Sí?

-¿Puede decirnos lo que sucedió cuando Colin Thomas llegó a la sala de emergencia? La profunda voz de barítono de Kent llamó la atención sobre la mesa. Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable. …-Por favor.

Inspirando y exhalando aire, Callie dijo: -Mi colega, el Dr. Owen Hunt entró en el hoyo con un hombre en una camilla. Él me llamó para que lo ayudara, soy cirujano ortopédico y las dos piernas del hombre estaban vueltas añicos. El hombre gritaba, había sangre por todas partes, me di cuenta que llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, pero sin camisa. Cuando comencé a evaluar su condición, me di cuenta de que la policía lo había acompañado, así que le pregunté a uno de los oficiales que le había sucedido

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-"El nombre del hombre es Colin Thomas, que parece que había en el apartamento de una niña y la había violado. Luego saltó de la ventana del dormitorio del cuarto piso cuando su hermano llegó a casa temprano y lo atrapó en el acto.

-Después de lo ocurrido con la Dra. Robbins, su pareja, ¿debe haber sido difícil para usted?..., Kent buscaba su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta. …-El tratamiento de él, quiero decir, a sabiendas de lo que había hecho.

Consciente de que estaba interpretando un papel, la prueba de ella, Callie respondió: -Es difícil saber que había herido a una mujer como alguien que había hecho daño en Arizona, pero no fue difícil hacer mi trabajo. Soy un cirujano y puedo curar a la gente, alguien que necesite ser curado, sin importar quiénes son o lo que han hecho.

Kent asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno. ¿Y qué pasó después de la cirugía?

-Después de que haber reparado y establecido las piernas correctamente, decidí a ir a la cafetería. Yo estaba emocionalmente agotada... necesitaba un descanso. Pero luego vi a la Detective Mendoza hablando con uno de los oficiales que habían venido con Colin Thomas

-La Detective Mendoza, fue quien tomó la declaración de la Dra. Robbins después de su ataque. Kent escribió una nota en su bloc de notas. -¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí. Tragando saliva, Callie miró de soslayo la cara de Arizona. -Ella pareció un poco nerviosa cuando me miró, así que decidí acercarme a ella. Le pregunté si ella estaba allí por el hombre de las piernas rotas…

-Colin Thomas, corrigió Kent.

Siempre ser preciso, él había entrenado en Arizona durante su primera reunión. En ese momento, Callie no había pensado que tendría que declarar. Si ella lo hubiera sabido, hubiera prestado más atención a todas esas reglas. -Bien, Colin Thomas. Mendoza dijo que ella había oído que yo había hecho la cirugía, y la versión actualizada de que su estado era bueno, que se recuperaría.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Como he dicho, me había dado cuenta de que algo la incomodó al verme, así que cuando ella me informó que alguien más debería manejar la atención de Colin Thomas para el resto de su estancia en el hospital, yo sospeché quién era él..., Callie vio a Kent hacer garabatos otra nota. …-Cuando yo le pregunté por qué, dijo que aunque no podían saber a ciencia cierta hasta verificar la muestra de ADN, tenían razones para pensar que él era el atacante de Arizona.

-¿Te dijo por qué creía eso?..., Kent no apartó los ojos del bloc de notas mientras anotaba lo que parecía ser una lista de preguntas. -Sabemos que las circunstancias de las dos violaciones fueron completamente diferentes. ¿Qué le hizo pensar, en ese momento, que era el mismo hombre que atacó a la Dra. Robbins?

-No lo puedo decir con certeza…, Callie se esforzaba por recordar exactamente lo que Mendoza había dicho. …-Ella me dijo que no podía revelar detalles en ese momento en la investigación, pero que había similitudes entre lo que él dijo a la muchacha esa noche y lo que Arizona informó que él le dijo. Y también que se ajustaba en general la descripción física de Arizona de su atacante.

Pausando su escrito, Kent hizo contacto visual con Arizona. -Para que sepan, les dijo a ustedes tres que esperaba dejarlas embarazadas. A pesar de los diferentes Modus Operandi entre las violaciones, ese el único hilo común. Sólo puedo asumir que es lo que la detective Mendoza reunió esa noche.

-Posiblemente. Ya en el borde, Callie se sacudió cuando la mano de Arizona cayó sobre ella. La emoción turbulenta estaba haciendo estragos en el rostro de Arizona, pero no dijo nada. Callie le dio la mano sobre la mano de Arizona, maldiciendo sus palmas sudorosas. Ella ni siquiera había llegado a la parte mala todavía. -En cualquier caso, tuve que excusarme de la conversación después de eso. Yo... no me sentía bien.

-¿La Detective Mendoza le dijo algo más?

Tratando de no pensar en su conmoción y el horror al descubrir que sin saberlo, había atendido a violador de Arizona, Callie murmuró: -Sólo que debía mantener mi distancia de él.

-¿Y lo hiciste?..., Kent dio a Callie una mirada puntiaguda. -¿Mantuviste la distancia?

Apretándo la mandíbula, Callie apretó la mano de Arizona cuando una ola de vergüenza rodó sobre ella. -No.

-Continúa

-Esperé a que Arizona saliera de la cirugía para yo poder decirle lo que había sucedido. Yo no quería tener ningún secreto con ella, y yo no quería que ella lo supiera de alguien más.

-¿Cuál fue su reacción?

-Ella estaba molesta, por supuesto..., Callie miró a Arizona, no del todo cómoda hablando de ella como si ella no estuviera allí. Arizona le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, animándola a seguir hablando. …-Yo la consolé durante unos minutos, luego me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa. Ella se negó, no quería dejar a sus pacientes, y luego ella fue llamada por el buscapersonas para atender otra emergencia, así que nos quedamos en el hospital.

-¿Usted estaba muy molesta, también, en este momento?

-Por supuesto que lo estaba. La voz de Callie aumentó ligeramente en el juicio que percibió en el tono de Kent, la rabia había sido una reacción razonable, había pensado en ese momento, aunque ahora se lamentaba de haber permitido que sus emociones dictaran sus acciones esa noche. Si ella simplemente hubiera obedecido la solicitud de Mendoza que se mantuviera alejada de Colin Thomas, no estaría aquí ahora, y ella no estaría a punto de destruir a Arizona con el resto de esta historia. Enojada con ella misma, Callie espetó: -¿Cómo no iba a estar molesta? Estuve dos horas haciendo la cirugía al hombre que violó a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Luego tuve que decirle que el monstruo que todavía ve en la oscuridad todas las noches estaba allí en el edificio con nosotras, y que había herido a otra mujer, que tenía que ver con otro evento traumático, y justo cuando las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar. Sí, yo estaba molesta. Quería matarlo.

-Calliope… Arizona con voz áspera, agarró su mano con fuerza. …-No lo hagas.

Kent levantó la ceja. -Ella tiene razón, Callie. Es necesario mantener la calma. No puedes dejar que el abogado defensor vea eso

Sintiéndose muy pequeña, Callie se mordió el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con su ira y traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella no estaba exactamente siendo fuerte para Arizona en estos momentos, lo que sólo agudizó su auto-recriminación. -Lo siento.

Arizona, le acarició el pulgar por encima del de Callie. -¿Es necesario tomar un descanso?, preguntó ella en voz baja, como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación.

Callie sacudió la cabeza. Ella sólo quería terminar con esto.

-Está bien..., Kent se aclaró la garganta. …-Así que no mantuvo su distancia de Thomas. Háblame de eso.

Cerrando los ojos, Callie clavó las uñas de su mano libre en su muslo. Ella sabía que escuchar los detalles de su encuentro con Colin Thomas haría daño a Arizona, y que le hizo desear un poco de dolor en sí misma. Era lo único que le conseguiría a través de la siguiente parte. -Fui a su habitación. Yo no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando llegué allí, pero yo estaba solo... lívido. Había un oficial que custodiaba la puerta, el me vio entrar a la habitación.

-¿En este momento todavía eras técnicamente su médico?

-Probablemente. No sé si la detective Mendoza había hablado con Derek Shepherd todavía…, Nadie me impidió entrar en su habitación, mi nombre estaba todavía en su carta. Callie abrió los ojos, estudiando un grano en la mesa de conferencias de madera. …-De inmediato me preguntó por los analgésicos, y yo se los negué

La punta de la pluma sobre el papel se detuvo, y aunque ella mantuvo la mirada baja, Callie sintió que Kent la estaba mirando -¿Alguien fue testigo de su interacción con el acusado?

-Nadie escuchó nuestra conversación. Estábamos solos en la habitación con la puerta cerrada hasta que Derek Shepherd y el oficial vinieron a sacarme un par de minutos más tarde…, Lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Arizona, luego a regañadientes dio Kent toda su atención. …,¿Realmente tenemos que ir más allá de lo que se dijo en esa habitación? Nadie puede corroborar mi historia, de todos modos. Tanto Derek Shepherd como el policía se aseguraron en dejar claro que no se habían dado cuenta de las cosas habían pasado a lo físico. Colin Thomas nunca presentó cargos contra mí.

-Callie, no puedo ser sorprendido en la sala. No sabemos lo que la defensa va a pedirle a usted o qué pruebas podría tener. Lo que necesito saber es lo que sucedió, exactamente como ocurrió. ¿Sería más fácil si Arizona, saliera de la habitación?

Consciente de que no podía pedirle algo así a Arizona, Callie sacudió la cabeza. -No.

-Está bien…, Kent esperó un momento y luego dijo: …-Tómate tu tiempo.

Forzando el entumecimiento en la parte delantera, Callie se rindió a lo inevitable. No había manera de evitarlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era que esto fuera rápido. -Yo le negué los analgésicos, por lo que me llamó puta de mierda. Me fui con él. Le pregunté si así era como él veía a las mujeres, como putas de mierda, y si que le hacia más fácil para él violarlas. Hemos intercambiado duras palabras hasta que finalmente me dijo que le diera las drogas o que saliera de la habitación. Yo estaba furiosa. Le dije... que alguien importante para mí había sido violada en el hospital un par de meses antes. Le pregunté si sabía algo al respecto.

-¿Qué dijo? Kent no estaba tomando notas ahora. Él simplemente observaba con ojos compasivos a Callie.

-Dio a entender que debido a que la policía me había dicho que él fue acusado de violación, yo estaba dispuesta a echarle la culpa de todas las mujeres de la ciudad que habían conseguido un "amante rudo"…, La parte más fea de la historia se acercaba rápido, Callie comprobó la reacción de Arizona. Su boca se dibujaba en una línea apretada, la frente arrugada, por lo que parecía disgustado. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Callie para continuar. …-Le dije que lo que había sucedido a mi amiga era más que un poco "amor rudo", y que él lo sabía. A continuación, lo espeté. Él estaba en el dolor, él estaba enojado. Sin atreverse a ver hacia Arizona, Callie apretó sus uñas en la ropa de sus pantalones. Le habría gustado que le doliera aún más. -Colin Thomas me miró a los ojos y me dijo que si yo estaba hablando de "ese cirujano coño con el apretado coño", para darle un descanso, que ella se lo buscó.

Arizona, apretó su mano en la suya de manera casi imperceptible, pero aparte de eso, no hubo reacción. Ni siquiera el más mínima movimiento.

Kent tosió. -¿Es seguro asumir que fue a raíz de esto cuando las cosas se volvieron físicas?"

Callie se estremeció cuando finalmente aflojó su apretón en el muslo. –Sí, agarré una de sus piernas y le clavé las uñas en el músculo hasta que Derek Shepherd y el agente de la policía entraron en la habitación y me apartaron. Thomas afirmó que él me dijo que no había hecho daño a "mi amiga", pero que yo lo había atacado de todos modos. Me amenazó con demandar, pero Derek Shepherd y el policía negaron haber visto algún asalto.

-Está bien…, Kent tocó la pluma en el bloc de notas. …-Así que admitió haber violado a Arizona, pero lamentablemente nadie lo escuchó. Si la defensa decide plantear la cuestión del asalto, durante el interrogatorio le preguntaré qué es exactamente lo que te dijo. Van a presentar casi con toda seguridad una objeción, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-No sé si importa, pero ambos Shepherd y el policía le oyeron decirme que no fuera celosa, que le gustaban las chicas grandes, también. Pero eso no es una confesión..., Incapaz de resistirse, Callie robó otro vistazo a Arizona. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión cerrada. No había forma de leer su estado de ánimo. …-Lo siento", dijo Callie vez más, tanto a Arizona como a Kent. -Fue tonto de mi parte, enfrentarse a él. No logré nada, y si hay alguna posibilidad de que vaya a arruinar su caso…

Kent le retiró la palabra. -Tenemos un caso fuerte en contra de Colin Thomas, así que no logre esto asustarla. Que te llaman como testigo. Su trabajo consiste en decir la verdad, mantener sus respuestas simples, y mantener la calma. Sinceramente, no anticipo que esto pueda descarrilar nuestra estrategia de ninguna manera.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Callie se encendieron mientras luchaba contra una ola de ansiedad y desesperación. Ella soltó la mano de Arizona, aún a sabiendas que ella se merecía la comodidad de su presencia siempre. Sus errores la obligaron a vivir una experiencia estresante una vez más y lo que es peor, a pesar de la calma de Arizona aún no había vacilado, Callie contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba las consecuencias inevitables.

Pero Arizona no se derrumbó. En cambio, ella puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Callie y le dijo: -Kent, ¿podemos tener unos minutos?

-Claro..., Kent echó hacia atrás su silla. -¿Por qué no simplemente la llamo un día? Podemos reunirnos una semana antes de testificar, Arizona, para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Gracias, dijo Arizona. Se puso de pie con Kent, estrechando su mano sobre la mesa. Callie se quedó sentada, ella no confiaba en sus piernas para apoyarse en ellas, ni en su estómago para tolerar el movimiento. Revivir su encuentro con ese imbécil la puso furiosa y no sólo eso, también sintió náuseas y pesar. Vio a Kent salir de la habitación, y luego se sorprendió cuando Arizona puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Ponte de pie, Calliope.

Callie arrastró su mirada a la cara de Arizona, asustada por lo que vería, sorprendida de encontrar la ira. Se preguntó cuánto de ella, en su caso, era para ella. -No creo que pueda, susurró Callie.

La expresión de Arizona se suavizó. –Entonces me vuelvo a sentar, murmuró ella, animando a Callie a rodar su silla de la mesa. Para sorpresa de Callie, Arizona, se arrastró en su regazo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sosteniendo con fuerza. -¿Por qué te ves como si esperas que te pateen?

Callie se sorprendió al sentirse relajada por el abrazo. Se acercó a Arizona, feliz de que este giro de los acontecimientos no parecían haber abierto una brecha entre ellas. -Yo nunca debería haber ido a su habitación…, Entonces, más suave, agregó: …-Nunca quise que tu supieras lo que él me dijo.

-No, no es bueno. Arizona rozó los labios sobre la mejilla de Callie, provocando un escalofrío que la distrajo brevemente Callie de su propio sentimiento de culpa. -Esto fue bueno.

-¿Bueno?..., Callie se apartó, escéptica de que Arizona no acababa de poner una cara valiente. …-¿Cómo puedes enterarte de la basura que dijo y que eso sea bueno de alguna manera?

-Porque ahora estoy enojada otra vez..., Con los ojos brillantes, Arizona pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro de Callie, raspando las uñas suaves contra su cuero cabelludo, …-Y estar enojada realmente, realmente ayuda.

Inclinándose en la caricia, Callie dijo: -¿Así que... eres bienvenida?, ¿supongo?

Arizona, soltó un bufido. Luego dijo, con fiereza: -Es un idiota.

-No tienes ni idea. Callie había pasado por alto algunos de los detalles menos relevantes, incluyendo su casi constante corriente de abusos verbales y los insultos. Tan sólo con recordar la forma en que había hablado con ella, y sobre Arizona, Callie se estremeció.

-En realidad, tengo una muy buena idea. Las características hermosas de Arizona por un momento se nublaron con el dolor, por lo que Callie lamento sus palabras descuidadas. –Pasé los diez minutos más largos de mi vida con él, después de todo.

-Por supuesto. Tomando la cara de Arizona entre sus manos, Callie tiró de ella para un beso suave. -Lo siento. Una vez más.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza. Después de un momento de silencio, dijo: -¿sabes?, incluso si no se tiene en cuenta en la corte, significa algo que él haya admitido lo que él me hizo. Así que me alegro que fueras a su habitación, por esa sola razón.

-Aún así fue una jugada tonta. Tengo suerte de no haberle hecho daño en serio, después de lo que dijo acerca de ti…, Permitiendo que sus brazos cayeran alrededor de la cintura de Arizona, Callie tragó dolorosamente. …Él tiene una boca muy sucia. Espero por tu bien que la mantenga cerrada durante el juicio.

-Yo también. Arizona retomó su asiento. Luego se estrechó las manos de Callie entre las suyas, dándole un suave apretón. -Lo digo en serio, Callie. Estoy enojada en este momento, y es una cosa muy buena. Desde que fue arrestado todo lo que he sentido es miedo y ansiedad. Ahora siento algo más, y estoy agradecida por que la ira me hace más fuerte. Me motiva.

-Estoy enfadada, también. Callie relajó los hombros, aliviada de poder admitirlo en voz alta. Por lo general, ella trató de proteger a Arizona de su ira, decidida a ofrecerle nada más que cosas positivas. Sin embargo, la admisión de Arizona la hizo sentirse lo suficientemente segura para decir la verdad sobre sus propias emociones. -Pero no creo que mi enojo esté ayudando a nadie en este momento.

Arizona, le apretó las manos de nuevo. -Sé que estás enojada, Calliope, por supuesto que lo estás. Tú me amas.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Te amo, también. No era la primera vez, que Arizona la miraba como ninguna otra persona la había mirado. -Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto, las dos hemos cometido errores, pero yo no estoy molesta contigo acerca de lo que pasó en la habitación de Colin Thomas, ¿de acuerdo?

Callie contuvo el sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse en las palabras sinceras de Arizona. -Está bien.

-Hey, todo va a estar bien. Arizona, metió un mechón de cabello de Callie detrás de la oreja, un gesto afectuoso que atrajo una sonrisa instintiva a la cara de Callie. -Estoy tan, tan triste que él te haya arrastrado a esto, pero sé que vas a ser grande, y todo estará bien.

Callie reconoció que una vez más su papel se había movido de un tirón, con Arizona como protector y ella como la protegida. La última vez que esto había sucedido, Arizona floreció cuando se le dio la oportunidad de ser la más fuerte. Callie estaba más que feliz de dejar que lo hiciera nuevamente. -Lo sé. Tienes razón.

Arizona, la golpeó con una sonrisa soleada que hizo que el pecho de Callie se apretara con el placer. -Me encanta cuando dices eso.

Callie se echó a reír. -Sé que lo haces.

-Te diré que, ¿por qué no me dices una vez más acerca de lo acertada que soy mientras vamos camino a casa?

-¡Nah!. Tomando la pista, Callie respiró hondo y se levantó. Sus piernas eran constantes ahora -No quiero que te metas la cabeza grande. Más grande que lo que ya es, quiero decir.

-Bonito. Arizona, se puso de pie, y le dio un manotazo ligero a la parte inferior de Callie. -¿Entonces, qué, nos vamos a casa, cerramos las puertas detrás de nosotras, y pasamos la noche acurrucadas en el sofá?

-Si hay algo que va a hacer el día de hoy mejor, eso lo será, sin duda. Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, pero Arizona la sorprendió tirando de ella en un abrazo feroz.

-No importa lo que sucede con este juicio, te tengo a ti. Esa es la parte importante. Y tú y yo, vamos a estar bien…, Arizona, hundió la cara en el cuello de Callie, respirando con dificultad, …-Eso es algo que sé con certeza.

El pecho de Callie se hinchó de placer doloroso, sintiendo una ola de intensa emoción que casi la hizo llorar de nuevo. El amor de Arizona era su certeza de lo brillante y lo resplandeciente, incluso en tiempos como estos, cuando todo lo demás se sentía jodido y malo. Trayendo a Arizona más cerca, volvió a centrarse en lo único que realmente importaba.

Todo estaría bien. Tenía a Arizona.

Callie besó el cabello sedoso y rubio que le hizo cosquillas en la cara, inhalando profundamente. Y su mundo se enderezó de nuevo. -Yo también.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	23. Chapter 22

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXII

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

La terapia ayudó.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Arizona, había llegado a depender del santuario de la oficina de la Dra. Watson. Era un lugar seguro donde podía hablar de sus sentimientos sin filtrar, y tener una confidente imparcial para ofrecerle su sabiduría y su perspectiva. Sólo faltaban veinticuatro horas para que Arizona tuviera que testificar en la corte, la presencia constante y la calidez de la Dra. Watson estaba ayudando a controlar el borde de sus nervios en aumento. En el último par de semanas, Arizona había estado haciendo un buen trabajo de reorientar su angustia para ser fuerte para Callie, pero ahora que estaba justo en la cúspide de lo que había estado temiendo desde hace meses, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. Y la terapia ayudó.

La Dra. Watson le dio una sonrisa simpática. -¿Cómo lo llevas?

-De hecho, he estado bien, al menos hasta esta mañana. Mantener en calma a Callie me ha ayudado a mantener la calma a mí también. Arizona, cogió una almohada detrás de la espalda, necesitaba algo en qué apoyarse. -Pero mi estómago me está matando hoy. En este momento no puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo levantarme para ir a la corte mañana. Yo haría cualquier cosa para salir de eso.

-Céntrate en el hecho de que es casi ha terminado. La anticipación es la peor parte, al menos después de testificar, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

-Lo sé. Arizona giró la esquina de la almohada entre sus dedos, y luego se encogió de hombros. -Estoy tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, realmente lo hago. Simplemente han sido un par de semanas difíciles.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella le dio a la doctora Watson una sonrisa tímida. -Sí.

-Adelante. Doblando las piernas debajo de ella, la Dra. Watson se estableció con atención. -¿Cómo están las cosas con Callie?

-Han sido buenas, cuando hemos estado juntas. El trabajo ha sido una locura desde hace un par de semanas. Parece que últimamente, o es ella la que ha estado atada a una cirugía o soy yo. A veces se siente como si fuéramos dos barcos que se cruzan en la noche. En los últimos catorce días, hemos pasado toda la noche en la misma cama sólo dos veces.

Extrañando a Callie con fiereza, Arizona había robado valiosos minutos de tiempo de calidad en la cafetería del hospital con ella entre las cirugías, y una vez, en una sala de guardia durante una pausa en sus turnos.

-Puedo ver que ella está luchando en este momento, pero hemos estado demasiado ocupadas para hablar realmente de ella. Bueno, eso no es exactamente así… corrigió Arizona: …-Ella no quiere hablar de eso. Una vez, cuando lo intenté, me dijo que sólo quería disfrutar de los veinte minutos que pasamos juntas, y no pensar en el juicio. Eso me pareció justo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está luchando?

-Ella se ve agotada. Parte de ello es el trabajo, por supuesto, pero Callie es un bad-ass. Ella puede empujar a través de una cirugía después de otra cirugía y todavía pide más. Sin embargo, desde que se enteró que tendrá que testificar, ella sólo... Arizona hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta, y cuando ella no pudo encontrarla, se encogió de hombros. …-Yo sé que ella se siente culpable. Ser llamada por la defensa,... ella está preocupada que de alguna manera, algo que ella diga o haga exonere a Colin Thomas. Ni Kent ni yo vemos cómo puede ser eso posible, Kent honestamente piensa que es algún tipo de maniobra desesperada del equipo de la defensa. Pero Callie está enferma de la preocupación de que ella vaya a arruinar cualquier posibilidad de que Colin Thomas sea condenado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que lo más probable es que el testimonio de Callie no afectará negativamente la acusación. Pero supongamos que ha ocurrido, el peor de los casos. ¿Qué crees que Callie teme más de eso?... La Dra. Watson mantuvo una expresión uniforme. …-Que Colin Thomas esté de regreso en las calles? ó ¿a tu reacción a eso?

-Creo que ella tiene miedo de perderme a mí… Las palabras salieron antes de que Arizona tuviera una oportunidad de considerarlas, pero desde el momento en que se escaparon de sus labios, ella sabía que era verdad. Aún después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía había una cierta parte de Callie, que no creía en el amor incondicional. -Ella está acostumbrada a quedarse atrás. O tal vez el amor amenazado o negado si desagrada a sus padres, especialmente a su padre. A pesar de que sabía que Carlos había reconsiderado su rechazo inicial en torno a la noticia de su relación y a la bisexualidad de Callie, eso la había herido profundamente. Se había creado un profundo temor a la pérdida y al abandono en un corazón ya incierto. Ella está preocupada de que si Colin Thomas es absuelto, voy a resentirme con ella, especialmente si su testimonio es de crucial importancia para la defensa.

-¿Y tú?, preguntó la Dra. Watson. ¿Te resentirías?

Arizona quería ver que el hombre fuera castigado, encerrado, tal vez incluso sometido a un tratamiento un poco áspero en la cárcel. Tenía miedo de él. Y ella lo odiaba por crear el miedo que infectó casi todos los aspectos de su vida hasta este día. Si él saliera en libertad, es casi seguro que lastimaría a más mujeres. Si Colin Thomas no fuera a la cárcel, sería demoledor para su alma.

Pero Callie no había hecho nada que ella no hubiera hecho, de haber estado en sus zapatos. Ella se enfrentó no sólo a un hombre que había violado a una mujer, sino al hombre que podría haber violado a su pareja. Y cuando pareció que había confesado, quiso causarle dolor a él.

¿Cómo podría juzgar Arizona a Callie cuando podría fácilmente imaginar haciendo lo mismo para defender el honor de Callie?

-Nunca me molesté con Callie por sus emociones y reacciones de esa noche. Entiendo totalmente por qué hizo lo que hizo. Lo hizo por querer protegerme, lo hizo porque me ama... Arizona, se enjugó las lágrimas al combinar eso con la idea de cuán dedicada había sido Callie Torres para ella, y la devoción con que facilitó su recuperación. …-Dios, no me va a perder. Pero sé que Callie... no va a sentirse mejor hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Y aún así, sólo si es a nuestro favor. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar si él es absuelto, sea o no a causa de su testimonio.

-Tal vez deberías traerla para otra sesión…, dijo la Dra. Watson. …-Si quieres.

-Eso es probablemente una buena idea... Callie había estado asistiendo a citas frecuentes con su propio terapeuta, cuando su horario se lo permitía, pero Arizona sabía que con una sesión de terapia conjunta, ambas se beneficiarían ya que se verían obligadas a sentarse y hablar de ese tema. …-Callie tiene por lo menos una semana antes de que ella tenga que ir a declarar. Voy a tratar de conseguir que me acompañe aquí antes.

-Perfecto... La Dra. Watson sonrió. -¿Y qué más?

Arizona, suspiró profundamente. -Yo no lo sé. Pasamos un susto la semana pasada. Callie estaba hablando con Mark sobre el juicio y él le preguntó si el hecho de que ella estaba citada para testificar significaba que a ella no se le permitiría estar allí conmigo mañana. Callie se asustó y me llamó llorando. Ninguna de nosotras había considerado siquiera eso. Llamé a Kent a la oficina del fiscal y él me aseguró que el juez probablemente haría una excepción en nuestro caso, ya que somos pareja. El no había querido que nos preocupáramos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver lo que dijo el juez.

-Espero que el juez haya dicho que estaba bien

Riendo, Arizona, dijo: -Yo estaría mucho peor ahora mismo, si el juez no lo hubiera aceptado. Pero lo hizo

-Bien. La Dra. Watson se veía casi tan aliviada como Arizona. A pesar de que Teddy estaría allí, la ausencia de Callie habría pesado mucho en las dos. Callie se habría culpado por ello. -¿Te sientes lista para mañana?

-Estoy listo para salir de eso. Lista para simplemente hacerlo y seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero estoy muy, muy asustada. Arizona, se acomodó en su asiento por un momento y luego dijo: -Estoy enfadada, también. La parte de mi enojo está lista para esto.

-Háblame de la parte del enojo de ustedes.

Arizona se tensó al recordar el recuento de Callie de su confrontación con Colin Thomas. -Estoy furiosa de que Callie haya sido arrastrada a todo este lío. La violación me dejó con tanta carga emocional, y en su mayor parte, Callie ha sido poco menos que increíble. Ella no se merece esta experiencia.

Dr. Watson levantó una ceja en punta. -Ni tú tampoco.

-No, tienes razón. Lo sé. Estoy enojada por su actitud, las cosas que él dijo a Callie. Por hacerle un comentario sobre mi cuerpo. Diciéndole que me lo busqué.

-Yo no te culpo por estar enojada por eso. Y creo que la ira te motivará mañana, eso es justo lo que necesitas.

-Yo también lo creo. Arizona, abrazó la almohada que todavía tenía a su pecho, esperando que el abrazo la calmara. -Sé que voy a estar bien. Sólo tengo que pasar esta parte...

La Dra. Watson irradiaba simpatía. -Eso tiene mucho valor. Tengo un gran respeto por usted, Arizona. Y yo no soy la única

Expresando su reconocimiento por el sentimiento, Arizona dijo: -Sé que tengo un montón de personas que me aman y me apoyan. Eso ayuda.

-Yo en realidad estaba hablando de Sofía Romero. Ella me pidió que te dijera hola, y buena suerte.

Arizona, se enderezó. -¿Usted ... usted ha hablado con Sofía?. Ella no había oído hablar de su tercera víctima desde que había llamado a su casa poco después de su primera reunión, pero Arizona pensaba en ella a menudo. La noticia de que Sofía había hecho contacto con la Dra. Watson le levantó el ánimo considerablemente. -¿Cómo está?

-Realmente no puedo decir mucho, pero ella me pidió que le permita saber que ella ha decidido ir a declarar. Tiene miedo, también, pero al parecer hiciste una impresión muy grande en ella. La Dra. Watson le dio una amplia sonrisa. -Hiciste un buen trabajo, Dra. Robbins. Su fuerza ha inspirado lo mismo en ella. Eso es algo notable.

Habiendo tomado en consideración que ella estaba destinada a derramar lágrimas cada vez que venía a la terapia, Arizona, no luchó contra la oleada de emoción que se le levantó al oír las palabras de la Dra. Watson. -Impresionante, murmuró. Que Sofía iba a testificar era una noticia increíble. Arizona no podía imaginar lo asustada Sofía podía estar, sobre todo porque es probable que la defensa afirmara que ella había tenido relaciones sexuales consentidas con Colin Thomas. Una vez que el jurado viera a Sofía, sin embargo, y escuchara su historia, Arizona, estaba segura de que ellos creerían que fue una violación.

-Espero que esa te ayude mañana también, dijo la Dra. Watson. -Creo que podría hacerlo.

-Así es. El saber que Sofía tenía previsto testificar envalentonó a Arizona. Si Sofía podía hacerlo, seguro como el infierno que ella también podía hacerlo. -Gracias.

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo.

El teléfono de Arizona sonó, y ella se movió para silenciarlo, ruborizándose mientras comprobaba la pantalla. Normalmente, ella dejaba su teléfono apagado durante la terapia, pero ella no quería estar fuera de contacto, si Callie la necesitaba. Hoy no. Ella se animó cuando vio que Callie le había enviado un mensaje de texto, a continuación, le disparó a la Dra. Watson una sonrisa de disculpa. -Lo siento.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Para alivio de Arizona, no hubo irritación en su tono. -No puedo esperar.

Un tanto avergonzada pero aliviada, Arizona, leyó con impaciencia el mensaje de Callie. "_Al frente de la 4 ª planta de la cámara de llamadas en diez minutos, voy a tomar una siesta. Ven, si tienes la oportunidad. Te echo de menos_". Al calor de un mensaje simple, Arizona, se guardó el teléfono, y luego se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de su estudio por parte de la Dra. Watson. -Sólo es un texto de Callie. Parece que tal vez vamos a ser capaces de tomar una siesta juntas después de mi regreso al hospital. Al menos por unos minutos, espero.

-Bueno, todavía tenemos otros quince minutos para el final, pero si prefieres cortar esta sesión e ir estar con Callie, lo entenderé. Vio en la cara de Arizona, la diversión tirando de su boca. -Haz lo que creas que va a ser más útil para calmar los nervios. Yo iba a sugerir que hiciéramos algunos ejercicios de respiración, pero sospecho que un interludio íntimo con Callie podía ser más relajante para ti.

Arizona no tenía que pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo. -Hablar contigo me ha ayudado, pero me encantaría compartir con Callie antes de que uno de nosotras sea paginada.

Haciéndose evidente que había esperado esa respuesta, la Dra. Watson se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, mirando directamente a los ojos de Arizona. -Vas a ser grande mañana. Sólo tienes que responder las preguntas de Kent, mirar a Callie o Teddy cuando necesites consuelo, y recordar por qué usted está haciendo esto. Y no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, en cualquier momento. Voy a mantener mi teléfono celular para ello, ¿ok?

Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, Arizona, se mordió el labio para mantener su gratitud a raya. Ella estaba a punto de empezar a lloriquear sobre lo mucho que apreciaba que la Dra. Watson la tranquilizara. Cuando ella pensó que podría manejar un par de palabras, Arizona susurró, -Gracias.

La Dra. Watson le hizo señas hacia la puerta. –Ve a estar con Callie.

#

La sensación familiar del cuerpo de Arizona presionando en la espalda de Callie la despertó de un sueño inquieto. A pesar de que probablemente no había tenido más que cinco minutos de descanso, diez a lo sumo, no le importaba la interrupción. Con un murmullo de satisfacción, Callie le apretó la parte inferior en la base de las caderas de Arizona, con un fuerte brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-Yo estaba tratando de no despertarte. Arizona le dio un beso al lado de su cuello, lo que hizo que Callie dibujara un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. -Vuelve a dormir.

-No, murmuró Callie. -Estoy bien... um, despierta. Estoy despierta. Con esfuerzo, asomó una sonrisa cansada y rodó para hacer frente a Arizona. -Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

-Yo también. Arizona cerró la distancia escasa entre ellas y rozó los labios sobre Callie. -Pero creo que deberías descansar. ¿Tienes otra cirugía prevista para esta tarde?, ¿no?

-Esa es fácil. Voy a estar bien, dijo Callie, lo cual era cierto. Eso no quería decir que no necesitara desesperadamente de una siesta, pero ella no creía que el sueño era más importante que pasar este tiempo juntas. Mañana Arizona tenía que sentarse en una sala con su violador y decirle a todos lo que le había hecho, y Callie sabía que la ansiedad está tomando su peaje. Estar cerca siempre parecía ayudar, y la comodidad iba en ambos sentidos. En este momento Callie necesitaba de Arizona, tanto como Arizona la necesitaba.

A pesar de su agotamiento, Callie no había sido capaz de relajarse de verdad en las últimas semanas. La ira, el pánico, la preocupación, y la auto recriminación mantuvo con fuerza la herida y no podía dejarla pasar. Se había arrojado al trabajo en un esfuerzo por distraerse de lo que se avecinaba, y aún así se pasaba los días y las noches sin descansar, ocupada, temiendo el juicio, o más precisamente, el veredicto final. Arizona era su único bálsamo, una fuente de amor incondicional y Callie temía que eso desapareciera si el juicio no salía como debía.

Debido a eso, Arizona agitaba una mezcla de sentimientos. Su presencia era la única cosa que hacía a Callie feliz, pero también le recordaba lo mucho que tenía que perder.

Empujando lejos sus pensamientos negativos, Callie puso un rizo rubio detrás de la oreja de Arizona. -Te ves cansado, demasiado cansada

-Lo estoy. Arizona, enganchó su pierna por encima de Callie, enredando sus cuerpos inferiores. -Pero esto es muy agradable.

-Súper agradable. Callie puso los ojos al elegir esas palabras para responderle a Arizona, a pesar de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el sentimiento. Su reacción fue para bromear un poco, una manera de tranquilizar a Arizona, una manera de demostrarle que había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar entre ellas. En secreto, estaba encantada de que Arizona no había perdido a su afinidad por el fraseo de la escuela secundaria. -Sí, es maravilloso.

Arizona, metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Callie y apretó los brazos protectores alrededor de la cintura de Callie. -Al parecer, Sofía Romero ha decidido declarar.

Por mucho que ella no quería hablar sobre el juicio, Callie sacudió su atención ante la noticias en voz baja que Arizona le dio. -¿En serio?

-Eso es lo que la doctora Watson me dijo. Sofía le pidió que me diera la noticia. Lo que significa que ella también ha cambiado de opinión acerca de la terapia.

-Eso es fantástico. Un hilo de alivio se abrió camino en el intestino de Callie, lo que provocó náuseas leves en la comprensión de que el juicio aún podía salir bien. El testimonio de Sofía sólo podría ayudar a la fiscalía, y esperaba que lo ello contrarrestara lo que Callie podría decir en nombre de la defensa. -¿Estás aliviada?

-Estoy encantada, eso será bueno para la fiscalía. No hay manera que el jurado vaya a creer que fue de mutuo acuerdo después de escuchar su declaración. Arizona, frunció el ceño, con los dedos acarició un mechón del pelo oscuro de Callie. -¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás aliviada?

-No voy a estar aliviada hasta que esto se acabe.

Arizona, movió las manos para acunar la cara de Callie. -Cal, realmente vamos a estar bien.

-Creo que el testimonio de Sofía va a ayudar, pero…

Silenciando a Callie con sus labios, Arizona esperó hasta que ella se entregara al beso antes de regresar. Luego meneó la cabeza, había fuego en sus ojos. –Vamos a estar bien. No importa lo que pase, incluso si queda libre. Vamos a estar bien. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Una ráfaga de gran alcance de auto-odio se retorció en el interior de Callie. Ella sabía lo que Arizona quería decir, honestamente lo creía, pero Callie realmente no sabía cómo podía ser cierto. Arizona no iba a estar bien si Colin Thomas era declarado no culpable, y si Callie era de alguna manera responsable de ese resultado, no había manera de que eso no afectará su relación. Algo así siempre persistiría entre ellas. Incluso si Arizona afirmaba que entendía la impulsividad de las acciones de Callie esa noche, ¿cómo podía mirarla igual, sabiendo que ella había ayudado al hombre que la violó y otras dos mujeres salir de rositas?

-Hola. La nitidez de la voz de Arizona rompió el enfoque de Callie de nuevo a los ojos azules que la miraban con una ternura infinita. -Esto es incondicional, dijo, señalando entre ellas. -Tú y yo, hemos superado un infierno mucho más fuerte y tú no te estás dando el crédito por el momento. Así que no sigas.

No queriendo que Arizona pensara que ella no tenía fe en ellas, Callie se esforzó por explicar. -Yo sé que me amas, yo no lo dudo, y yo te amo también, pero tú no serás capaz de controlar cómo te sentirás si él es absuelto. Sobre todo si mi testimonio ayuda a que eso suceda. Luchando contra la picadura de las lágrimas inminentes, Callie se mordió el labio para evitar un colapso. -Creo que sería difícil para nosotras superar eso. Sería difícil para cualquier pareja.

-Oh, Callie...

Callie desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar el dolor de Arizona por sus palabras y la expresión de angustia pura en su rostro. Se quedó mirando la suavidad de la garganta de Arizona en su lugar, deseando con todo su corazón que las cosas fueran sencillas de nuevo. En una época más simple, ella acababa de besar a Arizona, y la había escuchado a ella expresar su amor de la manera más apasionada que sabía hacerlo. Pero en estos días, las cosas eran condenadamente complicadas y Callie no se sentía digna de la devoción de Arizona, por no hablar de su toque.

-Calíope, Arizona murmuró otra vez, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos suaves y cálidas. –Nosotras somos impresionantes. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salir de esto.

Callie se percató que ella había elegido el peor momento posible para la auto-compasión y la auto-flagelación. Arizona necesitaba consuelo y apoyo en estos momentos, no un cónyuge deprimido y de mal humor. Tirando de ella juntas, Callie levantó la cara e inhaló, dispuesta a pedir disculpas.

Arizona cortó sus palabras con un fuerte beso en la boca. Callie soltó un gruñido de sorpresa, y luego apretó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arizona en el instinto y tentativamente le devolvió el beso. Después de unos momentos, ella se apartó. -Arizona, Yo…

-No, dijo Arizona, recuperando los labios de Callie en otro beso desesperado. Alisó con una mano la longitud del lado de Callie, empujando por debajo de su bata hacia la cuna de su mama sensible con la mano. Arizona se separó sólo lo suficiente para decir: -No hablar más, y luego la besó un poco más.

Volviendo a los besos frenéticos, Callie cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la intimidad física. Ella no estaba en el estado de ánimo, pero fervientemente quería llegar. Hacer el amor siempre la hizo sentir más cerca de Arizona. No habían estado juntas en ese sentido desde antes de su reunión con Kent, y Callie se perdió de Arizona a nivel del alma. Había muchas razones para creer que tener relaciones sexuales la haría sentir mejor, por lo general lo hacía.

Sólo que esta vez, ella no podía entrar en ella. Esta vez, ella se sentía vagamente sucia, y totalmente indigna de tal deseo ardiente. Más que eso, ella se sentía triste. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Arizona estaba actuando por necesidad física real, o más bien porque quería probar algo a Callie y pensaba que el sexo era la manera de hacerlo. Con demasiados pensamientos e inseguridades dentro de su cabeza, Callie decidió que no estaba realmente para lo que Arizona trataba de iniciar con urgencia.

Rompiendo el beso de nuevo, a Callie le faltaba el aire. -Arizona, espera…

-Te amo, le susurró Arizona, rociando besos en la cara de Callie mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de su bata, hacia adentro de sus muslos. Gimiendo con avidez, Arizona, se aventuró por debajo de la cintura de las bragas de Callie, en la búsqueda de sus labios con los dedos.

Callie se estremeció cuando Arizona frotaba sobre sus pliegues secos, pero a pesar de encontrar evidencia de su falta de excitación, Arizona, la acarició de nuevo. Apartándose de los labios ante la persistencia, Callie agarró el brazo de Arizona y cerró los muslos en su mano. -Para, Arizona, por favor. Yo no quiero.

Arizona, se congeló en su lugar.

Al instante al tanto de la rigidez de Arizona y la cadencia de su respiración, Callie hizo contacto con los ojos y se encontró con Arizona mirando hacia ella, amenazando con derramar lágrimas de sus ojos brillantes. Torpemente, Callie alivió sus muslos abriéndolos, permitiendo a Arizona sacar de nuevo la mano como si hubiera sido quemada.

-Lo siento, susurró Arizona, en un tono de voz extrañamente ronco. Ella se retiró al borde de la cama. -Yo no debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento.

Callie movió la cabeza enfáticamente. -No te disculpes. Ella agarró la muñeca de Arizona antes de que pudiera rodar fuera del colchón. -No te disculpes, y no te vayas. Por favor.

Tragando saliva, Arizona se acostó con rigidez sobre su espalda. -Yo sólo quería mostrar cuánto te amo, te aseguro que yo no voy a ninguna parte. Pero yo nunca... yo no quise...

-¡Arizona!. Tomando la mano de Arizona, Callie apretó los labios en cada uno de los nudillos, uno a la vez. -Lo sé. Te amo, también. Yo no estaba de humor para hacer el amor.

Arizona volvió a tragar, arrugando la nariz tratando de mantener la compostura, pero no dijo nada.

-No estoy enojada contigo, dijo Callie en voz baja, dibujando su dedo a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula tensa de Arizona. Ahora deseaba haberse esforzado más para ir junto con la seducción, habría sido mejor fingir que causar el dolor que aparecía en el rostro de Arizona. -No es un gran problema. Por favor, no te molestes.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Arizona quemaban. -Estoy tratando de no establecer paralelismos. Lo siento. Cerró los ojos un instante, luego susurró: -Ha sido un día largo.

-No te gusta. ¿De acuerdo? Lamentando que Arizona hubiera pensado así, Callie la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. -Yo no quería sexo, te dije, que te detuvieras. No ha pasado nada. No es ni remotamente lo mismo.

Mirando en retrospectiva Arizona dijo: -Yo sabía que no estabas en él. Pero yo quería que, por lo que yo quería que tu quisieras también… Ella exhaló, y luego se apoyó en el cuerpo de Callie. …-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Decidida a salvar el resto de su interludio, Callie besó la mejilla de Arizona y le dio un suave apretón. -No siempre será complicado.

-Hace tres minutos, estabas convencida de que las cosas sólo podrían empeorar.

Callie exhaló, odiando la ironía en la voz de Arizona. Ella sabía que Arizona debía sentir que el mundo se le agolpaba y hasta ahora no había hecho nada para ofrecer su consuelo y confort. Durante meses no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de ser fuerte para Arizona, pero ahora cuando realmente importaba, ella le estaba fallando.

Nada más.

Ella levantó la cara de Arizona con una mano debajo de la barbilla. -Lo siento.

Arizona no la miró a los ojos. -¿Por qué?

-Estar de mal humor.

Con crispaciones de la boca, Arizona le dio un gesto suave. -Eso no es estar de mal humor. Estabas francamente de pésimo humor.

Callie logró una sonrisa, aliviada de que estaban yendo más allá de su momento incómodo. Satisfecha por la inesperada reaparición del humor de Arizona, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para poner fin a su tiempo juntas con una nota más feliz. -Confío en ti, Arizona. Sólo que siento miedo… a veces.

-Porque la gente te abandona. Porque el amor se va.

Ver a su pareja vocalizar la fuente de todos sus miedos e inseguridades con tanta claridad, con tanta saña, hizo sentir a Callie desollada, abierto, expuesto. De repente, ella era la que no pudo mantener el contacto visual. -Yo sé que no te irás

-No, no es así, murmuró Arizona, luego plantó un beso casi platónico en los labios de Callie. -Pero yo no lo herá. Yo no te voy a dejar, y todo lo que puedo hacer es demostrártelo.

Callie la atrajo más cerca, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Arizona. A pesar de que sabía que Arizona vivía con el miedo a diario y que eso la hizo sentir débil, a Callie le parecía la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Con reverencia, Callie murmuró: -Tí vas a patear el culo mañana. Eso es lo que yo sé.

-Tengo miedo... No era la primera vez que lo había admitido, pero Callie tenía la sensación de que ella ayudaba a Arizona a decirlo en voz alta. …-Ojalá pudiera adelantar a mañana por la noche.

Callie apretó los brazos, deseando tener algo nuevo que decir, una pieza perfecta de asesoramiento o de comodidad que disolvería la ansiedad de Arizona. Nada vino a la mente, pero que tenía que decir algo. -¿Dónde quieres ir a nuestra cita mañana por la noche?

Arizona se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, hasta que Callie empezó a preguntarse si ella había quedado dormida. Así como Callie decidió cerrar sus propios ojos, pero Arizona, dijo: -No estoy segura de que estaré en el espacio mental adecuado para una cita.

-Creo que mañana por la noche vas a estar muy aliviado. Mirando seriamente a los ojos de Arizona, sabiendo que era su oportunidad de tranquilizar a Arizona de que ella no había renunciado a su futuro juntas, Callie sonrió y dijo: -Creo que ambas vamos a estar en el estado de ánimo para celebrar.

Al principio Arizona sostuvo la mirada con cara de piedra, luego se torció con una sonrisa de respuesta. -Está bien.

-¿Qué te parece ese restaurante que queríamos probar? El lujoso? Callie sabía cómo se llamaba, había reservado el dinero para llevar a Arizona un par de meses antes, pero ella no se lo había dicho. Era más divertido de esta manera.

Arizona, parpadeó, claramente sorprendida. -Eso es un poco caro, ¿no?

-Yo invito. Ella no había planeado exactamente invitar a Arizona fuera para una comida costosa justo en el medio del juicio, pero tal vez era una buena idea. De alguna manera le pareció el momento adecuado. -Podemos vestirnos y ponernos calientes a través de la bebida con el vino, comer divino y dividir un postre y luego ir a casa y compartir el postre, otra vez. Y luego ir por más postre, que obviamente significa sexo.

Arizona, ladró de la risa. -Es una cita.

Callie acarició con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla de Arizona, lo que permitió escuchar el sonido de sus risas para ahuyentar su melancolía persistente. Ella podía sentir todo el miedo que quisiera, pero no podía seguir dejando que Arizona lo viera. No cuando su aprensión fue interpretada como una falta de fe y confianza. La verdad era que ella confiaba en Arizona más de lo que nunca había confiado en nadie. Ella simplemente no creía que la absolución era algo que cualquier pareja en esta posición podría capear con éxito.

Arizona era la que creía en los unicornios y el polvo de hadas. Callie era un realista. Ella sabía que las cosas tenían una manera de acabar, aun cuando nunca se le viera venir antes.

Con caricias más cerca del pecho de Callie, Arizona exhaló feliz. -Te amo, Calíope. Nuestra cita suena perfecta. Gracias por darme algo impresionante que esperar.

Callie besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Arizona, apretando los ojos cerrados para alejar la emoción aplastante que se hinchaba en su pecho. Era por eso que la idea de perder de Arizona era tan increíblemente dolorosa, porque perderla significaría que no tendría nada que esperar más. Ella creía con honestidad que Arizona era "la única" para ella. La idea de tratar de recoger los pedazos y seguir adelante de esta relación le parecía imposible.

También era, sencillamente, demasiado devastador de imaginar.

Cuando pudo hablar de manera uniforme, Callie susurró: -Gracias, Tú también.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**No pueden perderse el próximo capítulo de esta historia, muchos deben imaginarse de que trata, ¿cierto?,… pues sí… EL JUICIO. Les aseguro que habrá momentos en que casi se les olvidará respirar.**


	24. Chapter 23

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXIII

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES**

Esa mañana a Arizona le tocaba declarar, Teddy llegó a su apartamento exactamente una hora y media antes de que debieran presentarse en la corte. De pie en su puerta con una sonrisa tentativa que no llegaba a sus ojos, se veía casi tan nerviosa como Callie se sentía. -¿Dónde está Arizona?

Callie se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada de Teddy. -Vomitando. Ella hizo una mueca. -Durante toda la noche. Yo no creo que ella tenga algo que le quede en el estómago. Sin embargo, ella ha estado ansiosa y con náuseas por lo menos durante una semana. Nunca la había visto así. Cerrando la puerta tras de Teddy, Callie se dejó caer contra la superficie dura, física y emocionalmente abrumada por la tarea que tenía delante de ellas. -Sólo tenemos que llevarla a la actualidad. Eso es todo en lo que estoy centrada en este momento.

La tensión agudizaba las características ya angulares de Teddy. -Sólo puedo imaginar cómo se siente. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme allí y ya me estoy volviendo loca

-Yo también. Callie exhaló. -Haría cualquier cosa para evitarle esto. En su lugar, a causa de mi estupidez, ni siquiera habrá terminado después de hoy. Esta no será la última vez en una sala de tribunal con ese pedazo de mierda. Ella se detuvo en seco, sin entender por qué se le hizo tan fácil desahogarse con Teddy. No es que Callie no confiaba en ella, pero siempre había pensado en ella como confidente de Arizona. Sin embargo, se sentía bien poder expresar en voz alta a su ansiedad. -Sé que he hecho las cosas aún más difíciles para ella, y no me gusta eso.

Teddy dudó sólo un momento antes de tirar de Callie en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Callie se puso rígida por la sorpresa, Teddy murmuró: -Sólo tienes que ir con ella, Torres.

Callie se rió entre dientes, y luego, al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, apretó los brazos y abrazó a Teddy por la espalda. El contacto a tierra, le permitió tomar una respiración profunda, por primera vez esa mañana. Avergonzada, Callie cerró los ojos y le susurró: -Gracias.

-No hay de qué, pero yo también necesitaba eso. Créeme. Teddy se alejó, pareciendo un poco más relajada. Tomó a Callie por los hombros y le dio una mirada severa. -Ahora vamos a asegurarnos que Arizona está bien.

-Buena idea. Callie llevó a Teddy a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, se acercó a la puerta del baño con precaución, con la esperanza de que Arizona no se avergonzara de su llegad

a. Echó una mirada a Teddy cuando ella suavemente llamó a la puerta. -¿Arizona, bebé?, ¿Cómo estás?

-No súper, fue la respuesta amortiguada. -Una especie de desear la muerte en este momento

Callie frunció el ceño, capturando la mirada de Teddy. -Teddy está aquí.

-Oye, Arizona. Teddy logró una sonrisa a medias cuando Arizona se rió débilmente con el apodo, a continuación, apoyó la frente contra el marco de la puerta. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Un crujido provino del interior de la habitación. -Ustedes pueden entrar

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Callie se asomó dentro. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a Arizona en el suelo, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la bañera. Todavía húmeda por la ducha, sólo llevaba una camiseta y las bragas. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos sin brillo. A pesar de su feroz determinación para testificar, en estos momentos Arizona se veía como una niña asustada.

Instintivamente, Callie se acercó a Arizona y se arrodilló a su lado. Apartó un mechón de pelo rubio mojado lejos de la cara de Arizona, frunciendo el ceño ante el calor pegajoso de su frente. -Cariño, va a estar bien, murmuró Callie, odiando la forma hueca en que las palabras sonaron en sus propios oídos. -Tú puedes hacer esto. Tú vas a ayudar a lograr que un monstruo esté fuera de las calles hoy.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, y luego sollozó. Se quedó mirando el suelo, y parecía tan extrañamente perdida que el corazón de Callie se constriñó hasta el punto que apenas podía respirar. -No estoy segura que pueda ponerme de pie. Me temo que pasará si lo hago.

Callie cerró los ojos, intentando sin lograrlo, contener las lágrimas ante la confesión que susurró Arizona. Ella apretó los labios en la frente de Arizona, deseando ardientemente ser ella la que tuviera que testificar en lugar de Arizona. Por mucho que temiera a su propio día en la corte, ella con gusto sufriría esa experiencia un millón de veces antes de querer esto para Arizona.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, dijo Teddy, rompiendo el pesado silencio en la sala. -Callie, agarra la mano.

A pesar de que estaba agradecida de que Teddy estaba allí para ayudar hacia lo inevitable, Callie odiaba alejarse de Arizona. Al final, lo hizo sólo porque sabía que quedaba poco tiempo. Tenían que salir a la corte en breve. Callie agarró la muñeca de Arizona y le dio una suave sonrisa. -¿Lista?

Teddy se acercó con una mano firme. Arizona, asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente temblorosa cuando ella la agarró. -Está bien.

Callie se levantó despacio, ella y Teddy trabajaron juntas para levantar a Arizona. Arizona se tambaleó, inestable, mientras trataba de soportar su peso. Riendo débilmente, Arizona, se aferró a las dos, apoyando la frente contra el hombro de Callie. -Lo siento mucho. Esto es ridículo.

-No, no lo es. Callie le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Arizona, repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que suceder antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta. Tenían que ayudar a vestir a Arizona, y esperaba que pudiera aguantar en su estómago aunque fuera un poco de comida. Dios sabe, que su bebé necesitaba fuerza hoy. -Tú eres médico. ¿Sabes lo que el estrés y la ansiedad hace en el cuerpo humano. Eso es todo lo que es esto. Sólo hay que centrarse en superar las próximas horas, y luego te sentirás mejor.

-¿Tienes seleccionada la ropa? Teddy con cuidado se desprendió de los brazos de Arizona, quien impresionantemente estaba decidida a seguir adelante. -Puedo ir por ella.

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza. -En la cama. Tan pronto como Teddy salió del cuarto de baño, Arizona hipó un sollozo silencioso. -Esto es una mierda.

-Sí, lo es. Callie frotó la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo en la espalda de Arizona, saboreando el calor de su piel a través de su fina camiseta. -Pero tú eres un héroe. Eso es muy bueno.

-No he hecho nada aún, murmuró Arizona. -Él no está en la cárcel. Entonces ella se puso rígida ligeramente, cuando sintió que sus palabras desataron la conciencia culpable en Callie.

Si no iba a la cárcel, Arizona, no sería menos un héroe. Pero Callie sería alguien que perdió el control y, al hacerlo, negó a tres mujeres el cierre que se merecían. Tres mujeres, incluida la persona por la que haría cualquier cosa para salvarla del peligro.

Ahora no era el momento de detenerse en sus lamentaciones. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Callie se acercó más a Arizona. -No importa. Lo que hace a un héroe es su voluntad de hacer algo que le asusta hasta la muerte, porque sabe que es lo que hay que hacer. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu pareja, no tienes ni idea de cuanto.

Arizona, se apretó contra ella, mientras que Callie sintió todas sus curvas suaves y su cálida feminidad, provocando una oleada de sentido protector en lo más profundo de su alma. Estar en la sala del tribunal con ese animal sería una tortura. El había hecho esto. Él era la razón por la que Arizona había pasado la mayor parte de la noche acostada en el piso del baño.

Callie quería asesinarlo.

Teddy asomó la cabeza en el baño. ¿Lista para vestirse?

-Tanto como lo obligan las circunstancias. Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, cruzó la habitación para tomar la ropa que Teddy le ofreció. -Gracias.

Alegre por el estoicismo repentino de Teddy, Callie se hizo eco y dijo: -Sí, gracias.

-No es ningún problema. Teddy hizo un gesto para voltearse a sus espaldas. -Voy a ir a esperar en el sofá.

Arizona no dejó salir a Teddy con una mano en la muñeca. -No, quédate. Por favor.

-¿Estás segura? Yo podría hacer un sándwich. Parecía reacia a quedarse allí con ellas. Para darles un poco de privacidad.

Arizona, negó con la cabeza, tirando de su camiseta fina sobre la cabeza. Teddy sin problemas apartó los ojos de su desnudez, mientras que Callie intervenido para ayudar a Arizona con la parte superior de la ropa que el fiscal había sugerido. -Yo no estoy segura de poder retener nada en mi estómago ahora. Y me gusta tenerlas a las dos aquí.

Impresionada cuando sus manos no temblaron al abotonar la camisa de Arizona, Callie dijo: -Voy a meter un bocadillo en el bolso, en caso de que cambies de opinión. Si puedes controlar la situación, deberías tener algo en el estómago. Te ayudará con la sensación de mareo.

-Lo sé. Arizona, cerró los ojos, complacida por dejar que Callie la vistiera. Subió un pie, luego el otro, para permitir que Callie le pusiera sus pantalones. -Espero recordar lo que debo decir.

-Tú has ensayado. Lo harás muy bien. Haciendo una pausa en sus preparativos, Callie acarició con su pulgar la barbilla de Arizona hasta que ella abrió los ojos. -Basta con mirarme a mí, si llega a ser demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Y si te pierdes o no estás segura qué decir, se honesta acerca de eso. Todo el mundo va a entender que esto es difícil para ti. No te juzgaran mal por ello.

-Yo sé, le susurró Arizona. Habían tenido esta conversación más de una vez, pero Callie estaba feliz de hacer un refrito mil veces si había alguna posibilidad de que Arizona se sintiera mejor. -¿He mencionado lo mucho que odio a ese idiota por ponerme en esta situación?

-Yo también. Ahora que Arizona estaba vestida, Teddy se reincorporó a la conversación. -Pero lo bueno de hoy es que por fin tienes la oportunidad de defenderse. Cuando les digas a todos lo que él te hizo, tú reclamarás el poder que él te robó. Confía en mí, él es el que debería estar asustado de ti. Hoy es tu día, hoy tú tienes el control.

Arizona, logró su primera sonrisa genuina de toda la mañana. -Gracias, Teddy.

Increíble. Callie estaban viendo con nuevos ojos a Teddy hoy, y se sintió de pronto muy contenta por su presencia.

#

Callie se sentó en la primera fila de la galería, justo detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Kent Johnson quien estaba revisando sus notas en un block. Teddy estaba a su izquierda, sólo separaba por una barrera de madera entre ella y el hombre que sabía que iba a ser llevado en poco tiempo. El interior de Callie se agitó en la anticipación, pensando que eso era sólo una fracción de lo nerviosa que estaría Arizona. Dejarla a ella en la sala de conferencias con Sandy había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Callie había tenido que hacer. Si ella no hubiera tenido necesidad de entrar en la sala del tribunal antes de que el juicio se iniciara, nada podría haberle impedido estar al lado de Arizona.

-Esto es insoportable, murmuró en voz baja Teddy. -Pobre Arizona.

-Sí. Descansando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla, Callie miró hacia la puerta al fondo de la habitación justo cuando ésta se abrió y un hombre en un traje caminó hacia el interior empujando a Colin Thomas en una silla de ruedas. Una mujer con un traje gris modesto siguió al abogado, sin duda había que añadir un rostro femenino en el equipo de la defensa. El oficial uniformado que flanqueaba el pequeño grupo abrió la media puerta, mientras que el abogado de Colin estacionó a su cliente en el otro extremo de la mesa de la defensa.

El estómago de Callie le dio un vuelco al ver al violador de Arizona, vestido con su ropa de domingo. Estaba recién afeitado, con un corte limpio, y totalmente sin pretensiones. Por su apariencia y su vestimenta, era difícil de creer que era el tipo de hombre que abusaría brutalmente de las mujeres. Sus abogados habían tenido éxito en ese frente. Callie apretó los puños en su regazo, mirando con disgusto como una mujer en la primera fila de la galería se inclinó y murmuró en voz baja a Colin. Él sonrió y se rió entre dientes mientras respondía.

-Él me pone enfermo. Con esfuerzo, Callie arrancó su mirada de sus ojos vacíos. -¿Era su novia? ¿Sabía qué clase de hombre era Colin? ¡Tenía por lo menos que sospecharlo!

Teddy volvió su atención hacia Callie, volteando ligeramente su cuerpo lejos de la mesa de la defensa. – Totalmente de acuerdo.

Callie se quedó en silencio, cuando el alguacil presentó el juez y se inició el procedimiento. Lauren Chase, había declarado el día anterior. El primer orden de la agenda de hoy era el testimonio de Arizona. Cuando Kent Johnson la llamó al estrado, el corazón de Callie saltó hacia su garganta. El momento que Arizona había temido finalmente había llegado.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Arizona, Callie se volvió y la miró a los ojos. Ella logró lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pronunciando "Te amo". Arizona, inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. Luego ella se echó los hombros hacia atrás y avanzó hacia el estrado de los testigos, con un foco único. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en el oficial de justicia mientras prestó juramento, y una vez que se sentó, fijó en Callie una larga mirada antes de volver su atención a Kent Johnson.

Kent dijo algo que Callie se las arregló para no oír, demasiado distraída por intentar leer la expresión de la cara de Arizona. Luego, la voz fuerte de Arizona llenó la sala del tribunal. -Mi nombre es Dra. Arizona Robbins. Soy una cirujana pediatra, y trabajo en el Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West.

El corazón de Callie estaba en su garganta. Arizona, sonaba tan en control, a excepción de un ligero temblor que probablemente sólo Callie notó. A pesar de su ansiedad paralizante, Arizona parecía preparada para ofrecer un sólido rendimiento. Callie intentó forzar su cuerpo a relajarse, no quería que Arizona la viera nerviosa si le ocurría mirarla. Las primeras preguntas fueron fáciles, pero se pusieron más difíciles rápidamente. Controlando su expresión facial, Callie se concentró en ser la fuente de calma y confianza que Arizona sin duda necesitaba.

A pesar del intento de Callie de mantenerse en el estoicismo, no pudo dejar de contener la respiración cuando Kent le hizo la primera pregunta desafiante. Esta fue:

-Así que salió del hospital aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, luego se dirigió a su coche en el estacionamiento de empleados. Ahora, sé que esto es difícil, pero ¿podría decirme por favor qué pasó entonces?

Arizona abrió la boca para responder, como lo había hecho con cada una de las preguntas anteriores, pero luego su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de la defensa. Callie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir incluso antes de que ella viera el pánico en los ojos de Arizona. Mirando tan asustada como Callie nunca la había visto, Arizona, se congeló.

#

Él estaba tan cerca. No más de quince metros de distancia, Arizona adivinaba, no es que ella supiera cómo juzgar la distancia de forma fiable incluso en las mejores circunstancias. Y estas no eran buenas circunstancias en absoluto. Solo el hecho de estar en la misma habitación con él la hacía sentir como si Colin Thomas estuviera justo encima de ella. Una vez más.

Mirando por encima de la mesa de la defensa había sido un error, uno que se había prometido a sí misma que no haría. Pero el impulso fue demasiado fuerte. El conocimiento de que él estaba ahí hizo imposible no satisfacer su curiosidad morbosa.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella inmediatamente. Él no se traicionó con ninguna reacción, aunque podía sentir una sonrisa de satisfacción al acecho debajo de su expresión plácida. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, sutilmente, antes de hacer contacto con los ojos de nuevo. Arizona, odiaba lo sucio que la hizo sentir con una sola mirada. ¿Estaría recordando lo que sintió al abrirse paso dentro de ella? ¿Cómo luchaba y gritaba y lloraba?

Temblando, Arizona, apartó la mirada de Colin Thomas sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de una morena con el ceño fruncido que estaba sentaba detrás de él. Desconcertada, Arizona se dio cuenta de que probablemente era su novia, tal vez incluso su esposa. Ella tenía una mirada furiosa y estaba actualmente dirigiendo toda esa ira hacía Arizona.

-Dra. Robbins. ¿Qué pasó cuando se fue a su coche?

Con esfuerzo, Arizona arrastró su mirada de nuevo a Kent Johnson, quien la miró con una mezcla de férrea determinación. A pesar de su aparente confianza de que Colin Thomas sería declarado culpable, nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua sobre lo mucho que necesitaba la ayuda de Arizona para que eso sucediera. Eso significaba que tenía que hablar. Esa era la razón por la que ella estaba aquí. Excepto que la garganta se sentía apretada y era difícil respirar, y ahora que había mirado a los ojos a Colin Thomas, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a tener que hablar justo en frente de él. No podía dejar de sentir su presencia.

"Callie". Arizona, pensó en el consuelo de su mirada de amor, con la esperanza de encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante. Arizona entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Callie y Teddy, quienes le sonrieron desde la galería y entonces se calmó al instante. Cada uno de ellas tenía agarrada la mano de la otra, mirando casi con tanto miedo como Arizona se sentía. De alguna manera, a sabiendas de que estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas para ser su apoyo la vista de su propia incomodidad ayudó a aliviar su estado de ánimo. Esto era realmente una mierda. Casi sería divertido si no fuera una pesadilla.

Al exhalar, Arizona volvió su atención a Kent. Ella sólo tenía que regresar a sus respuestas ensayadas y lograr responder. No tenía otra opción. -La luz cerca de mi lugar de estacionamiento se había oscurecido. Llamé a seguridad desde mi teléfono celular para informar de ello, pero seguí caminando hacia mi coche de todos modos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del lado del conductor para entrar al vehículo, un hombre me abordó por detrás.

-¿Él la atacó?

Al negarse a sucumbir a la tentación de mirar a Colin Thomas de nuevo, Arizona, dijo: -Sí. Él me destrozó la cara y el hombro en la ventana, y luego me arrastró a la hierba en el borde de la parcela. Me tiró al suelo, y cuando traté de levantarme, me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Le dijo algo a usted?

Sintiéndose como un glotón para el castigo, Arizona echó la mirada hacia la tribuna del jurado. La única cosa peor que mirar al hombre que la violó fue la mirada fija en los rostros de los hombres y mujeres que decidirían su destino. Más tarde pasarían las fotos la evidencia de su cuerpo magullado y maltratado, se leerían los informes médicos que detallaban sus lesiones, y las transcripciones de revisión del testimonio que ella estaba dando ahora. Ella odiaba la forma expuesta y vulnerable que se sentía frente a este grupo de cinco hombres y siete mujeres.

Sin embargo, fue alentador el visto bueno de una jurado, una mujer joven que la animó a seguir adelante. -Me dijo que me callara. Luego me dio un golpe de nuevo y me inmovilizó en el suelo. Me dijo que me callara o que me mataría.

-¿Usted le creyó?

-Completamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Arizona tragó saliva. Esta era la parte que realmente había estado temiendo. La descripción de una golpiza era una cosa, pero hablar de lo que la había dañando era otro asunto. Una vez más, miró a Callie para sentirse segura. Callie le devolvió la mirada, era la viva imagen del amor y del apoyo. Sin romper el contacto visual, Arizona, comenzó a hablar. -Él empezó a tratar de desnudarme, tirando de la camisa y los pantalones. Me preguntó si yo sabía lo me iba a hacer. Yo estaba demasiada asustada para contestar, así que cerré los ojos, pero él me abofeteó hasta que los abrí de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que iba a 'follar' en mí. Me llamó puta y me preguntó si me gustaba.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Le rogué que me dejara ir. Le dije que había llamado a seguridad, con la esperanza de que él se fuera. Pero él me dijo que no planeaba tomarse mucho tiempo. Arizona, respiró hondo, y luego añadió. -Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que tenía desabrochado mi pantalón con mi cremallera hacia abajo. Me entró el pánico y empezó a forcejear con él.

-¿Cuánto mides, doctora Robbins?

Aliviada por tener otra pregunta fácil, Arizona respondió ésta con confianza. -Mido cinco pies con cinco pulgadas

-¿Qué altura estima que tendría su atacante?

-Le dije a la policía que pensaba que era de unos seis pies de altura, más o menos un par de pulgadas. Arizona sabía que Colin Thomas media seis pies con una pulgada mientras estaba tratando de olvidar que él seguía mirándola. -Era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me dominó con facilidad. Cuando traté de alejarme, me dio un golpe en la cabeza, entonces me giró hacía mi estómago. Traté de gritar, pero él me tiró del cabello y empujó mi cara en la hierba. Me dijo que si no me quedaba tranquila, él iba a "hacerme daño de verdad"

-¿Y de nuevo, le creyó?

-En este punto él me dio un puñetazo en la cara y me golpeó la cabeza por lo menos cuatro veces. Golpes duros. Podría haberme matado si hubiera querido. Pero yo ya estaba bastante segura de que eso no era lo que él buscaba. Él quería violarme. En ese momento, mi único objetivo era lograr salir de la situación con vida. Arizona, respiró hondo, tratando de evitar otra oleada de náuseas. -Así que me encontraba allí. Él me tocó con los dedos un poco, luego puso su mano sobre mi boca y me penetró con su pene.

¿Él la penetró por vía vaginal?

Arizona, se miró las uñas. Ser precisa fue humillante. -Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró el asalto?

-No lo puedo decir con certeza. Era tan doloroso que se sentía como si fuera una eternidad. Yo estimaría no más de cinco o diez minutos, sin embargo.

Kent se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Qué pasó después?

Esta parte ha sido siempre difícil de decir, incluso cuando sólo se había ensayando y Callie estaba sosteniendo su mano. Sola en el estrado de los testigos, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir hablar de ello. Con la cara enrojecida, Arizona, dijo: -Él eyaculó dentro de mí. Pensé que me dejaría después, pero él se quedó encima de mí. Tenía sus manos dentro de mi camisa y él estaba tocando mis pechos y sus caderas moviéndose alrededor. Él me dijo que esperaba haberme embarazado. Ella vaciló, su voz se quebró. Sacudida, su mirada revoloteaba por la habitación sin su permiso. Sin embargo, Colin, ya no ocultaba su maldad tan bien, y Arizona se le quedó mirando. Luego miró a su compañera, que de repente parecía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Vamos, Dra. Robbins.

Arizona, miró de nuevo a Callie, que se sentó en el borde de su asiento, con los hombros hacia atrás y el pecho hacia fuera. La ansiedad desnuda en su rostro había desaparecido, sustituida por la ira, a Colin, y el orgullo, que Arizona supuso que era todo para ella. Callie tenía su brazo alrededor de Teddy, que se apresuró a enjugar sus lágrimas con un visible apretón de manos. Una vez más, la visión de su sistema de apoyo le dio la fortaleza para seguir adelante.

-Dos de mis colegas salieron al estacionamiento y vieron que él me tenía en el suelo. Gritaron al ver lo que estaba pasando, así que él salió de mí y se fue corriendo. Arizona, se tomó un momento para exhalar, consciente de que una de las partes más difíciles ya había quedado atrás, hasta el interrogatorio de la defensa, por lo menos. -Mis compañeras me llevaron al interior del hospital donde se recogieron las pruebas y se llamó a la policía.

-¿Estaba usted en condiciones de dar a la policía una descripción detallada de su atacante?

Arizona, miró de nuevo a la tribuna del jurado, sintiéndose casi que se estaba disculpando por la respuesta que tenía que dar. Kent sabía que su falta de descripción física a la policía era un tema que sería planteado por la defensa, por lo que él sentía que era importante que ella fuera abierta y reconociera que no había conseguido un buen vistazo de Colin Thomas. La evidencia de ADN en combinación con las pruebas circunstanciales, y las similitudes de lo que él había dicho a cada víctima, hacían que la falta de una identificación visual fuera de poca importancia.

O al menos eso es lo que Kent estaba tratando de vender al jurado.

-Como he dicho, la luz cerca de mi coche estaba apagada, así que estaba muy oscuro. Pero me di cuenta que era un varón de raza caucásica, de unos seis pies de altura. Tenía la cabeza llena de cabello y, en ese momento, vello facial. Sus manos olían a tabaco... Arizona inspiró. …-Eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decirle a la policía.

-¿Cuando se enteró de que había una coincidencia de ADN en comparación con la esperma de su violación?

-Un poco más de dos meses más tarde. Janis Martínez, la detective asignada a mi caso, me llamó para decirme que estaban en condiciones para concluir que el ADN de mi violación coincidía con el ADN de una violación que acababa de ocurrir en el apartamento de otra víctima. Ella me dijo que el semen que habían recogido en mí pertenecía a Colin Thomas. Arizona, volvió a mirarlo, deliberadamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía un poco menos asustada y un poco más cabreada. Ella iba a necesitar eso para la siguiente parte.

Kent cogió un mando a distancia de la mesa junto a él y se proyectó una gran foto en la pantalla que se había colocado junto al estrado de los testigos, en ángulo hacia el jurado. A pesar de que Arizona se dijo a si misma que no iba a mirar, se inclinó y coló un vistazo rápido mientras un soplo de reacción recorrió el jurado. Era una foto de su cara, sucia, hinchada y maltratada, casi irreconocible. Ella abrió la boca, junto con el jurado, y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Este fue un ataque muy violento. Kent hizo clic en un botón en el mando a distancia a través del resto de las fotos de esa noche. Como no quería ver nada más, Arizona vio al jurado, y cómo reaccionó cada uno de ellos. Ellos tenían una expresión de ira, asco, tristeza y compasión. -Dra. Robbins, ¿podría darnos una breve descripción de sus lesiones? Tanto físicas como emocionales.

-Yo estaba cubierta de rasguños y contusiones, hinchazón y dolor, por un par de semanas. Él... rasgó mi vagina ligeramente, lo que requirió puntos de sutura y también fue muy doloroso... Con una infusión de una inyección repentina de valentía mezclada con pura furia, Arizona se encontró con la mirada de Colin de nuevo. Y se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. …-Pero las peores lesiones, causadas por Colin Thomas cuando me violó son las que todavía estoy tratando hoy, incluso después de que mi cuerpo se ha curado. Pesadillas, ataques de pánico, dificultad para tener intimidad con mi pareja, ansiedad, pérdida de confianza en mí misma, pérdida de confianza en los hombres. Mucho de esto ha mejorado con el tratamiento, pero todavía estoy tratando con todas esas cosas. Es posible que siempre lo haga.

Increíblemente, casi inexplicablemente, Colin Thomas bajó la mirada. Ya no se regodeaba, se quedó con la mirada fija en el bloc de notas en frente de él, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Ella no podía decir si estaba de verdad tomando notas, haciendo dibujos o simplemente bajó la mirada para no tener que mirarla más. De cualquier manera, se sentía como la victoria.

-Gracias Dra. Robbins. No tengo más preguntas.

Las palabras indicaban la siguiente fase de su testimonio, la parte que había estado temiendo más. No tenía idea de lo que el interrogatorio podría traer. Kent la había ayudado a ensayar respuestas a las preguntas que él supuso que le podían hacer, pero eso no significaba que iba a tener una respuesta para lo que el abogado defensor pudiera preguntar. Todo lo que tenía era una lista de lo que hacer y no hacer y el saber que ella no era la persona que había cometido un crimen.

El abogado, Bob Colin Lintz, se levantó y dando una sonrisa de falso se dirigió a Arizona: -Buenos días, Dra. Robbins.

-Buenos días. Arizona, se enderezó. Ella no iba a bajar la guardia ni por un momento. No con este hombre.

-Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted. Está claro que sobrevivió a un muy violento, muy caótico, muy confuso asalto. Hizo una pausa, como esperando que le contestara, pero Arizona se quedó tranquila. Kent le había dicho que respondiera a preguntas directas y nada más. Es evidente que el reconocimiento de que ella no iba a ser sorprendida en un intercambio informal, Bob dijo: -Dra. Robbins, ¿cuántas veces su agresor la golpeó en la cabeza y la cara?

-Colin Thomas me golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y la cara cuatro veces.

Bob miró al jurado. -¿Diría usted que estaba aturdida por los golpes repetidos en la cabeza?

-Yo estaba aturdida brevemente después de cada golpe, pero yo estaba consciente durante el ataque. Y consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Estaba oscuro, usted estaba aturdida y asustada, y que fue casi totalmente incapaz de proporcionar una descripción física de su violador a la policía. ¿Eso es una declaración correcta?

Arizona, vaciló. -Sí.

-Durante el asalto sexual, el asaltante la penetró y se mantuvo su cara pegada en la hierba. Eso es lo que dijo, ¿no?

Servil en tener que pensar en su traumática experiencia repetida de nuevo, Arizona, trató de conservar la calma. -Sí.

-Así que la única razón por la que usted cree que el Sr. Thomas fue quien la violó es porque se le dijo que las pruebas de ADN apoyan esa conclusión?

-Eso es cierto. Sí.

La sonrisa de Bob se desvaneció. -Dra. Robbins, ¿cuánto sabe usted acerca de la exactitud de las pruebas de ADN?

Kent se puso de pie. "Objeción. El conocimiento del testigo de las pruebas de ADN es irrelevante.

El juez, una mujer de piel oscura con una expresión de intensidad perpetua asintió con la cabeza. -Sostenido.

Bob no perdió el ritmo. -Dra. Robbins, como cirujano, un científico, ¿podría afirmar que la prueba de ADN es fiable al 100%?

-Muy pocas cosas en la vida son del 100%.

-Cierto... Bob inhaló para seguir hablando, pero Arizona lo cortó.

-Sin embargo, el ADN es generalmente reconocido como seguro en todos menos en 1 de cada 100 mil millones de casos. Supera con creces el "más allá de toda duda razonable estándar"... Arizona, hizo una pausa y luego dijo: …-Como estoy segura que usted sabe.

Claramente nervioso, Bob vaciló por un momento antes de que lograr una respuesta. -Lo que sé es que las pruebas de ADN no sin fiables al 100%. Y, francamente, no creo que el análisis cuestionable de las pruebas recogidas por su colega se pueda conectar de forma fiable a Colin Thomas con su asalto.

Kent estaba de vuelta en sus pies. -Objeción. ¿Tiene el abogado una pregunta para mi testigo o acaba de tomar esta oportunidad para lanzar una cruzada de un hombre contra la exactitud indiscutible de la prueba de ADN?

Bob inspiró aire: -No tengo más preguntas para el testigo, su señoría.

Arizona se quedó totalmente sorprendida como Bob se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de la defensa y se sentó. "¿Eso fue todo?" Había estado esperando más, más degradación, más objeciones, más trauma. En cambio, su interrogatorio apenas la rozó. ¿Era realmente posible que ella acabara de llegar al final de esta cosa?

-Gracias, Dra. Robbins. El sonido de la voz de la juez rompieron los pensamientos de Arizona. La incredulidad la inundó ante el conocimiento de que ella fue excusada. Todo había terminado. Cuando el alguacil se acercó al estrado de los testigos, le llevó un momento para darse cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda para ponerse de pie. Él ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó por instinto, sabiendo que iba a necesitar el apoyo.

Sus piernas no paraban de temblar. No por temor, sin embargo. Ella no tenía miedo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Arizona, miró a Colin Thomas al pasar junto a la mesa de la defensa. Él la miró a los ojos brevemente antes de irse a susurrar algo al oído de su abogado. Arizona, sonrió. Él ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, nunca más. Ninguno.

Ella era libre.

#

Diez minutos más tarde, Arizona, se animó ante un golpe en la puerta de la sala de conferencias donde se sentó con Sandy, esperando el receso de la corte. Sabiendo que tenían que ser Callie y Teddy, ella corrió y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de aliento. Callie echó una mirada a su rostro y a su expresión, tirando de ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-Usted fue increíble, murmuró Callie. Roció besos por línea de la mandíbula de Arizona, acariciando su cuello antes de que se alejara con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes. -En serio, nena, pateaste el culo en esa sala

-¿Sí? Yo pensé que me fue bastante bien, también."Por mucho que Arizona quería mirar sólo a los ojos amorosos de Callie siempre, sintió a Teddy flotando torpemente cerca y cambió su atención a su mejor amiga. Los ojos de Teddy estaban rojos y parecía como si ella estuviera entre uno de varios ataques de lágrimas. -Oye, Teodora. ¿Estás bien?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Teddy se disolvió cuando ella echó los brazos alrededor de Arizona en un abrazo desesperado. -Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Ese hombre es un cabrón de mierda… Teddy resopló, luego dio un paso atrás y embarazosamente se limpió la cara. …-Dios, yo tenía que estar aquí para apoyarle. No convertirme en un caso perdido.

-¿Día duro? Arizona, se rió entre dientes.

Teddy puso los ojos y se secó sus lágrimas de nuevo. -Un poco, sí.

Arizona le dio una palmada en la espalda. -La parte más difícil ha terminado.

Teddy ladró una risa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ella se retiró detrás de Callie. -Honestamente, Arizona. Fuiste muy valiente, tanto hoy como esa misma noche. A riesgo de sonar estúpida y trillada, realmente eres mi héroe.

-Gracias. Sonrojada con efusivos elogios de Teddy, Arizona, se movió de nuevo en el abrazo donde Callie la esperaba. Cerrando los ojos, absorbió la sensación de seguridad que había estado anhelando durante todo el día. -Estoy tan contenta de que esta parte haya acabado

-Dios, yo también… Callie le dio un suave apretón. …-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y salimos a almorzar?

El estómago de Arizona gruñó ante la mera sugerencia. Al parecer, la náusea se había ido. -Yo podría comer.

Callie sonrió. -¿Teddy? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro. Teddy sonrió con valentía, obligando a Arizona para dar un paso adelante y tomar su mano.

Arizona dio Callie una mirada sutil, a continuación, llevó a Teddy a la esquina de la sala, fuera del alcance del oído. -Si necesitas hablar...

Con las mejillas rosadas, Teddy asintió con la cabeza. -Hoy, no. En algún momento, sí. Ella levantó la mirada y buscó la cara de Arizona. -Pero sólo si está bien para ti.

-Tú siempre has estado allí para mi…, murmuró Arizona. -Voy a estar aquí para ti cuando te sientas lista para ello.

-Te lo agradezco... Teddy besó en la mejilla a Arizona, y luego dijo: …-Si no te importa, tengo que ir a refrescarse antes de irnos. ¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí?

-Tómate tu tiempo. Ahora que la parte más difícil había terminado, Arizona, se sentía extrañamente complaciente. El ir a comer sería genial, al igual que ir a casa, pero, después de la declaración, a ella no le importaba tanto lo que iba a hacer, o en qué orden lo haría, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo fantástico que se sentía estar viva. -Vamos a estar aquí.

Después que Teddy salió de la habitación, Sandy se separó de su conversación con Callie para responder a una llamada telefónica. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Arizona a modo de disculpa, y luego salió de la habitación siguiendo a los talones de Teddy. Feliz de estar a solas con Callie, Arizona, se acercó a su compañera y frotó la parta baja de su espalda. -Hola.

Callie sonrió y tiró de ella en otro abrazo. -Óyete, a ti misma.

Arizona, metió un mechón de pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja de Callie. -¿Estamos todavía en curso de esa cita de esta noche?

-Si tú lo deseas, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que quisiera compartir contigo para celebrar lo que acabas de hacer.

Arizona, se estremeció ante la prensa caliente de las manos de Callie sobre sus lados. -Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Y apoyo 100% eso

Acercando aún más su abrazo, Callie le susurró: -Bien

Arizona, pasó los dedos por el cabello de Callie, sacando un suspiro de satisfacción. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me alegro que esta parte haya terminado... Callie se endureció ligeramente. …-Todavía hay más por venir.

Detectando una grieta en el estado de ánimo positivo de Callie, Arizona, dijo, -¿Así que ahora te sientes más o menos nerviosa por tu testimonio?

Callie se echó hacia atrás y se encontró con su mirada. Su barbilla temblaba. -Yo no lo sé. No es lo mismo. Yo no creo que sea posible que me sienta más nerviosa.

-Yo sé que da miedo, pero no será tan malo como piensas. Te lo prometo... Con la esperanza de sacar una sonrisa, Arizona, plantó un beso juguetón en el centro del labio inferior de Callie. -No fue tan terrible como me imaginaba que podía ser. En realidad, sentí como una especie de poder.

Callie se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo. -Sí, pero va a ser diferente para mí. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue hacer lo que acabas de hacer, pero al menos sabías que no habías hecho nada malo. Eso tenía que ayudar.

-Hola. Arizona, dio le dio un pellizco firme al trasero bien formado de Callie, provocando un pequeño grito. -Ya está bien. No hiciste nada malo, tampoco.

Obviamente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, Callie golpeó ligeramente la mano de Arizona. -¿Y si yo no hice nada malo, por qué me gané ese pellizco?

-Debido a que tienes un gran culo.

Eso le valió una sonora carcajada, auténtica. Callie sacudió la cabeza, tirando a Arizona en un abrazo extra-largo. -Creo que eres mejor en animarme que lo que estoy haciendo en vítores para arriba.

-No es cierto. Tú fuiste increíble esta mañana. Y en la corte cada vez que pensé que no sería capaz de seguir adelante, te miré. Sólo verte de que me dio fuerza. Arizona dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de Callie, luego le susurró: -No hiciste nada malo. Tú sólo actuaste por amor, nadie fue dañado de forma permanente, y, sinceramente, tenías derecho a un poco de rabia, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias

Callie apretó su abrazo. -Siempre y cuando tú creas eso, entonces yo estoy bien.

-Eso es lo que creo, claro que sí… Arizona, hizo una pausa. …-Además, lo caliente que es el pensamiento de que te enfrentaste a ese cabrón. La defensa de mi honor con la actitud y la sangre caliente latina y sexy.

Callie se echó a reír y besó la mejilla de Arizona. -¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿no?

"Mejor" ni siquiera lo comenzaba a cubrir. A pesar de su preocupación persistente acerca de la sentencia, Arizona, estaba en éxtasis. Había cumplido con su deber y se mantuvo fuerte. No sólo eso, ella había mirado al monstruo que la había estado persiguiendo en su vida hasta que él miró hacia otro lado. Esta noche iba a comer una cena francesa de lujo y hacer el amor con una mujer hermosa, antes de levantarse en la mañana para ir a trabajar con sus niños en el hospital.

Haciendo uso de lo que ella sabía que era una sonrisa ridículamente alegre, Arizona, dijo: -Estoy feliz.

Callie no dudó antes de irrumpir con su sonrisa propia, como por reflejo. -Yo también.

Y allí fue cuando la inspiración golpeó. De repente, Arizona, supo exactamente cómo animar a Callie y esperaba convencerla, de una vez por todas, que saldrían de todo esto con su relación intacta. Esta noche iba a poner su plan en acción. Si todo iba bien, no habría escasez de cosas por las que celebrar.

Ella no podía esperar.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	25. Chapter 24

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXIV

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

Arizona estaba tramando algo. Nunca fue buena para el engaño, mientras más emocionada estaba por mantener algo en secreto, más evidente se hacía el hecho de que ella tenía uno. Ahora ella estaba, literalmente, saltando en su silla en el restaurante francés elegante. Callie había elegido para ella un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y mostró un toque de buen gusto por la decisión. A pesar de la visión cautivadora de Arizona que mostraba más piel en público de que lo había hecho en meses, la mirada de Callie estaba clavada en su cara. Sus hoyuelos se mostraban con toda su fuerza y parecía que no tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo.

-Dios, eres hermosa. Callie parpadeó cuando la sonrisa de Arizona creció increíblemente. Ella no se había dado cuenta siquiera que había hablado en voz alta. Era cierto, sin embargo. -Te ves genial.

-Al igual que tú. La mirada de Arizona se deslizó por el pecho de Callie antes de hacer un viaje de regreso lento a la cara. -Me siento como la chica más afortunada del mundo, cuando te pones ese vestido.

Callie sonrió, inclinándose sobre la mesa para ofrecer una visión a Arizona, de la parte superior de sus pechos. Ella se echó a reír cuando el enfoque de Arizona cambió de inmediato hacia abajo. -Es por eso que me lo puse. Sé cuánto te gusta la vista.

Arizona, miró a su alrededor en el comedor, con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. -Lo mismo sucede con todos los demás. Te has puesto los ojos un montón de cabezas de esta noche... Arrugando la nariz, adorable hasta la médula, agregó: … -Es algo bueno que no soy celosa

-Opino lo mismo. Callie se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Arizona. -Debido a que estás realmente impresionante esta noche. Es como si estuvieras brillando.

-Me siento aliviada. Al correr su dedo pulgar sobre los nudillos de Callie, Arizona, murmuró, -La vida es buena.

Tan contenta como estaba de ver tan inmersa a Arizona en su positividad, Callie no podía silenciar la pequeña voz, preocupada en su interior, que le advertía que esta burbuja idílica que estaban viviendo podría no durar. Arizona podría prometer su amor y devoción durante todo el día, ella podría incluso decirlo, pero ninguna de las dos sabía lo que pasaría después de Callie declarara. Había demasiado en el aire. Dependiendo del resultado del juicio, no podrían tener otra noche de celebración como esta durante mucho tiempo.

Como si percibiera la dirección que los pensamientos de Callie habían tomado, Arizona, le apretó la mano. -La vida es buena.

Callie exhaló, centrándose en lo que estaba justo en frente de ella en este momento. Arizona era todavía de ella. Esta noche se celebraba el valor de Arizona y Callie quería honrar lo que ella había logrado y hacer de esta una noche para recordar. A juzgar por la mirada astuta en el rostro de Arizona, se hizo totalmente claro que se estaba quemando por revelar alguna gran sorpresa. Arizona, estaba exactamente en la misma página. Esta noche era especial y ambas lo sabían.

-La vida es muy buena, murmuró Callie, mirando a Arizona directamente a los ojos. Trazando la punta de los dedos sobre la palma de Arizona y con una sonrisa inocente, le dijo: -¿Así que vas a romper y me dices, o estás esperando a que yo te trate de convencer?

La boca de Arizona se abrió con fingida sorpresa. -No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

-Claro que no... Sintiéndose traviesa, Callie extendió su pie y rozó la punta hasta la pantorrilla de Arizona. …-Eres completamente sutil. En serio. No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de que estás guardando un secreto.

Arizona, incluso con el ceño fruncido era preciosa. -Yo soy sutil.

-Sutil como una estampida de búfalos.

Un repique muy impropio de una dama estalló de la risa en Arizona. Con los ojos abiertos, se puso una mano sobre su boca y logró una mirada tímida alrededor mientras luchaba con un caso de risa. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control, ella negó con la cabeza y miró a Callie con los ojos brillantes. -Me encanta la forma en que me haces reír, Calliope.

-A mi también… Nada se sintió mejor que escuchar a Arizona en medio de la alegría. Las últimas semanas cuando la risa de Arizona había desaparecido había sido lo peor de la vida para Callie. …Te amo. Tu mereces ser feliz.

Arizona, se incorporó un poco más erguida. –Tú me haces feliz.

Callie sonrió, llegando a través de la mesa para tomar la otra mano de Arizona. -Tú me haces feliz también.

Arizona, se mordió los labios, negó con la cabeza y luego dijo: -¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los flash mobs?

Callie parpadeó. Ahora ella estaba confundida. -¿En qué sentido?

-¿Te gusta el concepto de los flash mobs?

-¿Un grupo de personas que presentan algún lugar para que bailar juntos?. Con incertidumbre acerca de a dónde iba la conversación, Callie no sabía cómo responder. "-Sí, es genial. Sería divertido ver algo así. ¿O es que estás a punto de preguntarme si me quiero unir?

Arizona exhaló. Luego sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso, el estuche de un anillo. La respiración de Callie se quedó atrapada en shock al ver ese objeto en la mano de Arizona. Si Arizona estaba a punto de hacer lo que Callie pensó que iba a hacer, entonces este era sin duda uno muy grande, un secreto muy emocionante. Era un milagro que Arizona hubiera sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo.

Obviamente recogiendo sus pensamientos, Arizona, se aclaró la garganta. -Yo no creo que alguna vez realmente me vi a mí misma haciendo esto, lo que yo voy a hacer, quiero decir. Nunca pensé mucho sobre ello antes de conocerte. Dicho esto, me había imaginado que si alguna vez lo hiciera: proponer a una mujer, estoy totalmente segura que lo lograría en un gran gesto, romántico... Arizona arqueó una sonrisa. …-Como un flash mob para ti.

El corazón de Callie amenazaba con salirse, como martillaba dentro de su pecho. De alguna manera esto no era lo que ella había estado esperando en lo absoluto. No es que ella se quejaba. -Grandes gestos están sobrevalorados, susurró.

-Me alegro de que lo creas así, porque tengo la sensación de que los flash mobs son un dolor de organizar, y yo realmente no quería esperar para hacer esto. Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, abrió la caja del anillo y reveló un anillo de diamantes absolutamente precioso. Elegante y femenina, hizo que Callie se sintiera increíblemente hermosa, y ella ni siquiera se lo había puesto en ese momento. …-Este es el anillo de boda de mi abuela, la madre de mi padre. Se suponía que iba a ir a mi hermano, para que él se lo diera a la mujer con quien se casara.

La garganta Callie se tensó ante la enormidad de lo que Arizona le daba. Era demasiado. No tenían idea de lo que iba a suceder después, y Callie no quería poner a Arizona en una posición en la que se verían obligadas a romper una promesa. Porque eso es lo que este anillo era, una promesa de siempre. Una promesa de seguir las cosas, para bien o para mal.

-Cuando Tim murió, mi padre me lo dio. Pensaba que sólo lo había guardo para mí, la verdad. Yo nunca, nunca imaginé que algún día conocería a una mujer en la que confiaría y amaría tan completamente para que yo realmente quisiera regalar algo tan valioso ... Arizona tomó el anillo de la ranura, a continuación, apartó la caja a un lado. Ella miró a los ojos de Callie una vez más. …-Calliope, tu eres mucho más valiosa para mí de lo que cualquier pieza de joyería, posiblemente, puede transmitir. Tú eres mi pareja en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y mi mejor amiga, y la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

La boca de Callie se abrió cuando Arizona tomó su mano, deslizando el anillo en el dedo con facilidad. Se ajustaba. Se encontró con la mirada de Arizona, con la boca abierta y completamente sin palabras.

Arizona, levantó sus manos unidas ligeramente, bajando la cara para besarle los nudillos a Callie. -Te amo, Calliope Torres. Incondicional. Para siempre. Con todo lo que ya hemos superado, sé que podemos hacerlo a través de cualquier cosa… Con los ojos brillantes, Arizona, se rompió en una sonrisa que era la definición misma de oreja a oreja. …-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo…. Con la visión borrosa, a Callie le falló la voz. Asustada por el atronador latido de su corazón, ella colocó la palma de su mano libre sobre su pecho y trató de respirar. Miró su dedo anular, maravillada por la complejidad del trabajo de filigrana en la banda. …-Este anillo es...

-Tuyo. Los hoyuelos de Arizona se profundizaron. -Ese anillo es tuyo.

Callie no sabía cómo procesar toda la emoción que se arremolinaba en su interior. Aún con lo aterrorizada que todavía estaba a punto de testificar, ella no podía decir que no. Ella no quería decir que no. No sólo porque ella preferiría morir antes que romper el corazón de Arizona así, sino también porque no había sonado nunca más emocionante ser la mujer de Arizona. –Sí…, le susurró Callie. …-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

Arizona golpeó suavemente, pero con entusiasmo, a continuación, saltó de su silla para tirar de Callie sobre sus pies en un fuerte abrazo. El aplauso silencioso, disperso, estalló en el comedor cuando la gente que se había fijado en la escena, reaccionó ante los resultados. Arizona, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió por la habitación, luego le susurró a Callie, -La única cosa que podría hacer esto mejor sería que todos se levantaran y empezaran a bailar, ¿no?

Callie se rió y se liberó de Arizona con un suave beso en los labios. -Nada podría hacer esto mejor. Ella saludó a los clientes sonrientes alrededor de ellas, luego se sentó y miró de nuevo el anillo cuando Arizona tomó su asiento. Ahora que la euforia inicial se alejaba, su ansiedad se apoderó de ella de nuevo. -Tengo miedo de aceptar esto antes de ir a declarar. No miró a la cara de Arizona cuando su temor más profundo se derramó, preocupada de echar a perder lo que realmente había sido la propuesta perfecta.

-Sé que tienes medo, y esa es la razón más grande por la que yo quería darte esto ahora.

-Obviamente, sabes que si algo sucediera... Callie se apagó, odiando el dolor en la cara de Arizona cuando ella habló de sus dudas nuevamente. …-me gustaría devolver el anillo. Yo sé lo que significa para ti.

-No hay devolución de anillo... Los ojos de Arizona se iluminaron. …-No hay rompimiento posible. No más de un delincuente, violador y patético.

La camarera eligió ese momento para llevar su comida, junto con una botella de champagne que no habían pedido. De pelo castaño rojizo y con una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban al mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre ellas. -Yo no podía dejar de darme cuenta que tenemos algo que celebrar.

Arizona, le devolvió la sonrisa, una vez se reflejaban en su rostro los arco iris y la alegría. -Ella dijo que sí.

Después de verter el champán en las copas, la camarera se dirigió a Callie con un meneo excitado, similar a los que hacía Callie al emocionarse, que le recordaba un montón a Arizona. -¿Puedo verlo?

Callie levantó la mano, reunida en la mirada de Arizona con una sonrisa tímida, cuando la camarera suspiró sobre el anillo. Arizona llegó a la mesa y le dio un apretón tranquilizador a su muñeca. Cuando la camarera se alejó después de felicitarlas a las dos, Arizona, sacó la mano izquierda de Callie sobre la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de su plato de pato con la intensión de ajustar el anillo en el dedo de Callie.

-La única manera de que Colin Thomas pueda hacerme daño ahora es me cueste el amor de mi vida. Confía en mí cuando digo que no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Al aceptar este anillo ahora, estás haciendo un compromiso de que ninguna de las dos permitirá que eso suceda... Arizona inhaló aire, mientras sus lágrimas caían a pesar de la sonrisa trémula que todavía mantenía. …-Por favor, por favor, no dejes que nos destruya, Calliope. No sé cómo haría para sobrevivir sin ti.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré. Callie tomó las manos de Arizona y le besó el dorso de sus dedos. Por todo lo que habían hablado sobre lo qué pasaría por el testimonio de Callie, ésta era la primera vez que Callie realmente creyó que Arizona podría luchar para mantener su relación viva, sin importar lo que pasara. Avergonzada de que le había llevado tanto tiempo para encontrar una fe absoluta en la mujer que amaba, Callie limpió las lágrimas de Arizona a distancia con el pulgar. -Me encanta el anillo. Y tú, Te amo.

-Te amo, también.

Queriendo ofrecer Arizona, algo más esta noche que sólo sus inseguridades, Callie dijo: -Las dos sabemos que nunca imaginé estar con alguien como tú. Pero ahora que te he conocido, no puedo imaginar amar a nadie más que no seas tú. Estoy aceptando este anillo porque creo que eres la única para mí. Y te prometo que no dejaré quitar eso de nosotras, tampoco.

Aún con los ojos llorosos, Arizona le dio una amplia sonrisa. -Bueno. Ahora vamos a comer nuestra cena para que podamos ir a casa y meternos en la cama. ¿De acuerdo?

Totalmente a bordo con esa sugerencia, Callie cogió el tenedor y la buscó en su plato principal la carne de aspecto suculento. -Buen provecho.

#

Una hora más tarde, Callie luchaba por abrir la puerta, mientras Arizona, la besaba dulcemente en el pasillo fuera de su apartamento. Si bien esta no era la primera vez que habían sucumbido a la voluntad antes de hacerlo en el interior, Arizona no había sido tan pública con su afecto en meses. Ella no estaba siendo abiertamente sexual, simplemente se quedó con los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Callie, derramando hasta la última gota de su emoción en la unión de sus labios. Callie no podía recordar un momento más perfecto en toda su vida y odiaba tener que alejarse para adaptar con éxito sus llaves en la cerradura.

-Vamos a ir directamente a la cama…, murmuró Arizona, acariciando la espalda de Callie cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta. …-Debido a que tanto como me encanta este vestido, he estado esperando toda la noche para salir de el.

Callie sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas. Se colocó al lado de Arizona antes de que pudiera alejarse, Callie la tiró de espaldas en el círculo de sus brazos. -Qué casualidad... Ella besó el cuello de Arizona mientras arrastraba la cremallera en la espalda de su vestido hasta la base de su espina dorsal. -Yo estaba pensando del tuyo exactamente lo mismo.

Arizona, se estremeció, aferrándose a Callie tan pronto como sus hombros quedaron desnudos. Se quedó inmóvil, cuando Callie le quitó el vestido, a continuación, remilgadamente salió del vestido que se había agrupado alrededor de sus tobillos. Su mirada se volvió depredadora al llegar a la cremallera de Callie. -Ahora.

-Pero tal vez no estamos listas para desnudarme todavía. Callie fingió agacharse lejos de los dedos de Arizona, pero se dejó atrapar fácilmente.

Entre risas, Arizona luchó con la cremallera del vestido de Callie. Demasiado impaciente para contener un segundo más, Callie pasó la mano por la entrepierna húmeda de la ropa interior de color rosa muy de Arizona. La risa de Arizona se convirtió en un gemido. -Deja de tratar de distraerme.

Obediente, Callie se volvió a medias para que Arizona pudiera descomprimir el vestido el resto del camino. Se le ocurrió la audacia de tocar con libertad a Arizona y ella, había aceptado el contacto. Callie no había considerado las posibles repercusiones de este tipo de caricia íntima, incluso después del día que habían tenido. El hecho de que Arizona no se había inmutado le dio la seguridad de que a pesar de la intensa y agotadora mañana, ella estaba totalmente ocupada en el presente. Más que eso, parecía dispuesta a perderse en la seguridad de su conexión íntima.

Arizona, finalmente despojó a Callie del vestido, dejándola solamente con el sujetador y las bragas. Debido a que se habían vestido para la cita por separado en las habitaciones, para "preservar la magia", de acuerdo con Arizona, Callie se aseguró que prestar atención, cuando Arizona, obtuvo su primer vistazo de la ropa interior de encaje negro que acababa de comprar para esta ocasión.

-¡Wow!... Arizona se quedó mirando el pecho como si guardara el secreto de la vida. …-Simplemente... ¡wow!.

-Para ti…, Callie tomó las manos de Arizona y las colocó sobre sus pechos. …-¿Te gusta?

Acariciando con las manos sobre el delicado material, Arizona, le susurró: -Me encanta.

Callie sacó a Arizona en otro abrazo, desesperada por el contacto de piel a piel. Suspiró ante la prensa familiar de Arizona en contra de sus curvas suaves, a continuación, la besó en la mandíbula con un gemido de satisfacción. -Ahora podemos ir a la cama.

Arizona, volvió la cara para capturar la boca de Callie y luego inhaló, -no estoy segura de que seré capaz de dejar de besarte el tiempo suficiente para caminar hasta tan lejos.

-No hay problema… Exhortando la misma fuerza que la hacía un cirujano ortopédico capaz, Callie levantó de Arizona en sus brazos. -No tienes que hacerlo.

Arizona abrió la boca, claramente sorprendida, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Callie. Luego hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Callie, con el pecho agitado. -Caliente. La boca de Arizona se estrelló contra la de ella otra vez, causando estragos en la capacidad de Callie para poner un pie delante del otro.

Callie logró llevar a Arizona a la habitación sin hacerla caer o tropezar con nada, ganando sus puntos. Cuando finalmente llegó a la orilla de la cama, depositó a Arizona sobre los pies, suavemente. Luego llevó las manos a la cara de Arizona y la besó un poco más.

Rompiendo un poco más tarde, Arizona murmuró, -Métete en la cama, Calliope. Quiero hacerte venir.

Esas palabras directas, pusieron a Callie en el fuego. Se arrastró sobre el colchón, pero antes de que pudiera rastrear hasta su almohada, Arizona puso una mano en la pantorrilla.

-Espera.

Callie se quedó helada. -Está bien. Todavía poyada en sus manos y en sus rodillas, ella sabía que estaba dando a Arizona una bonita vista. Ella miró por encima del hombro, no se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada de Arizona fija en su culo. Ella sonrió. -¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Arizona, se mordió el labio y miró a los ojos de Callie. -Quiero que sea de esta manera.

El estómago de Callie revoloteó agradablemente con el pensamiento. Le encantaba ser tomada desde atrás, le gustaba especialmente que Arizona la tomara por la espalda. Esa había sido siempre su posición favorita para la penetración, pero no era algo que habían hecho desde el ataque de Arizona. Sencillamente, no había llegado durante las relaciones sexuales. Ahora que lo tenía, Callie se dio cuenta de lo muy vulnerable que la posición era realmente y lo que podría desencadenar potencialmente para Arizona.

Con esto en mente, ella tomó una respiración profunda y se concentró. No iba a rechazar los deseos de Arizona, especialmente cuando se aproximaban mucho a los suyos. Pero ella tuvo necesidad de comunicarse. -¿Está segura?

Arizona le dio una mirada que dejó en claro que escuchó la preocupación de Callie y que comprendió lo que estaba pidiendo. -Me encanta hacerte llegar de esa manera.

-Me encanta, también. Callie arqueó su espalda y movió su trasero, ávida de los dedos de Arizona. -Tócame, Arizona. No me hagas esperar después de todos los besos.

Arizona, agarró sus caderas, luego las manos por las nalgas. Callie puso sus rodillas más lejos, empujando su culo en el aire. El colchón se movió, cuando Arizona se estableció detrás de ella y Callie contuvo la respiración a la espera. Ella estaba tan caliente y tan enamorada de Arizona Robbins que se sentía como si ella pudiera desparecer. O eso, o perder el conocimiento. Lo único que podía ayudarla era ser tocada por ella.

Callie se quedó sin aliento cuando Arizona apretó la boca contra la entrepierna de sus bragas. Se balanceaba hacia adelante sólo para que Arizona la arrastrara de nuevo, cubriendo la parte inferior de besos cálidos intercalados con pellizcos juguetones. No era el contacto que ella había estado esperando, pero le encantó cada segundo de la atención de Arizona.

-Me encantan estas bragas, Cal. Arizona pasó el dedo por el material que cubría los labios de Callie, llamando la atención sobre el hecho de que ella estaba vergonzosamente mojada. –No sé ¿las dejo o te las quito?

Pan comido. -No. Sus muslos temblaban cuando Arizona lentamente disminuyó sus bragas hacia abajo sobre sus caderas.

-Pensé que podría besar un poco más. Los labios de Arizona se movieron a través de la piel desnuda de Callie cuando ella se reveló, a partir de la parte superior de sus nalgas y, finalmente, trabajando su camino hasta los labios de Callie. Arizona arrancó las bragas de sus piernas, y luego la tiró a un lado. Sus manos volvieron al culo de Callie y lo abrieron. -Espero que no te importe. Arizona, hundió la lengua en el valle entre las nalgas de Callie.

Callie gimió. –A mi no… Ella agarró la almohada, apretando los dedos, cuando la lengua de Arizona se deslizaba a lo largo de sus labios. …-no me importa.

-Bien. Arizona comenzó a lamer y chupar en serio, devorándola con un entusiasmo que Callie nunca antes había experimentado, al menos no en esta posición. Era como si obtuviera un oasis de Arizona en el desierto. Ella no estaba segura de que jamás se había sentido tan deseada o más sexy en toda su vida.

Los brazos de Callie se sacudieron a continuación, agotados, lo que la hizo parte superior del cuerpo cayera sobre el colchón. Apoyó la cara en las sábanas y simplemente se concentró en mantener su trasero en el aire. Nunca había sabido que era posible ser adorada tan a fondo. Era abrumador de la mejor manera posible.

El corazón de Callie casi se detuvo con el trazado de Arizona de la punta de su lengua alrededor de su ano. Apretando los puños, ella contuvo el aliento mientras Arizona reemplazó su lengua, con lo que parecía el pulgar. Este era el tipo de sexo que habían tenido antes de la violación, divertido, aventurero, espontáneo y rizado. No había esperado que Arizona volviera a este lugar tan pronto. Testificar al parecer había imbuido su confianza y la renovó tal vez incluso le concedió el cierre genuino.

Detectando la pregunta no formulada por el contacto de Arizona, Callie dijo: -Sí...

Arizona, se echó a reír. -¿Deseosa?.

-Sólo un poco. Callie movió su trasero, contenta de que Arizona estaba tan alegre. Esta mañana, ella nunca había imaginado que terminaría el día así. -Tócame ahí, bebé. Por favor.

-Te amo. Arizona, arrastró el pulgar hacia abajo y entró en el coño de Callie con un empuje de confianza. -Estás mojada.

El placer recorrió el vientre de Callie cuando Arizona acarició a lo largo de sus paredes interiores. Entre gemidos, dijo, -Te amo, también. Y joder, sí, lo estoy.

-Boca sucia... Arizona, se retiró de su coño, luego se trasladó hasta volver a jugar con el anillo fuerte, sensible de sus músculos. …-Eres una niña traviesa.

Callie se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, mientras Arizona la acariciaba ligeramente en el interior. Ella gimió ante la sensación que la hizo casi perderse ante la penetración anal, y luego abrió la boca con un grito ahogado cuando Arizona se moderó en un toque poco más profundo. -Oh, eso se siente bien.

-Bien, le susurró Arizona. Ella cambió de posición otra vez. El cosquilleo del delicioso aliento caliente en sus labios tensos hizo vibrar a Callie en la anticipación. -Estoy a punto de hacerte sentir muy bien.

La risa de Callie se convirtió en un gemido cuando la lengua de Arizona volvió a trabajar, lamiendo y chupándola a ella por la espalda, mientras el pulgar suavemente trabajaba dentro de su culo. Mientras clavaba las uñas en las palmas, Callie apretó los puños y se concentró en el placer vertiginoso que Arizona creó con sus dedos y la boca. Muy rápidamente, los muslos empezaron a temblar.

Callie levantó la cara. -Vas a hacer que yo me vaya. No le importaba, en absoluto, pero sabía que Arizona disfrutaba elegir exactamente cuándo llegaría a su cenit. Tan pronto como se dio el aviso, su coño se contrajo y tuvo que apretar los dientes y pensar acerca de cómo realizar una cirugía de resección intestinal para evitar el orgasmo. No quería llegar al orgasmo hasta que ella supiera que Arizona estaba lista. -¿Puedo venirme?

Arizona, se alejó riendo entre dientes. -Gracias por preguntar.

-No es problema. Callie gimió de frustración cuando su punto culminante retrocedido. -Así es que ¿no?

-Es un no. Se desplazó en la cama una vez más. -Quiero que vengas, Calliope, pero quiero que realmente sentirte cuando lo hagas

Callie puso los puños de sus manos sobre su cabeza y puso sus rodillas separadas en la medida que podía. Quería que Arizona la hiciera venir. -Cógeme. Callie contuvo el aliento, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca impetuosas, preocupada por el efecto que podrían tener en Arizona.

Sin embargo, Arizona sólo dijo, arrastrando los dedos por la humedad de Callie. -Di por favor.

-Por favor.

Arizona, entró en su coño con lo que parecían ser dos dedos. Su pulgar se mantuvo enterrado en el culo de Callie. -Por favor, ¿qué?

Arrastrada por el deseo evidente de Arizona para el sexo caliente, sucio, Callie no lo dudó. -Cógeme. Por favor, cógeme.

Arizona, se regresó de vuelta empujado en su interior con un empuje poderoso, causando que Callie se moviera hacia adelante sobre las rodillas. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que la había sentido tan insensible. En la cena se había imaginado que volverían a casa y harían el amor dulce, tiernamente. En lugar de eso estaba siendo tomada con doble penetración y al estilo perrito. Y ella no lo quería de ninguna otra manera.

-Se siente increíble, Calliope. Sin dejar su firma de empujes profundos, Arizona, de alguna manera logró desabrochar los ganchos en la parte trasera del sujetador de Callie. Tomó todos los bits de la concentración de Callie para levantar una mano, luego la otra, para permitir que Arizona le quitara el sujetador y tirarlo a un lado de la cama. Una vez que se había ido, Arizona, se puso de rodillas detrás de Callie y llegó con la mano libre por debajo del pecho de Callie, ahuecando el pecho. -Frota tu clítoris para mí. Ayúdame a hacerte llegar.

Callie colocó su mano entre sus piernas y se acarició a sí misma, gimiendo de placer en voz alta. Arizona, pellizcó su pezón mientras le acariciaba los senos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para hacer rodar la punta dura entre sus dedos. Entre su propia mano acariciando su clítoris y las dos de Arizona, llenando su culo y el coño, jugando con sus pechos, ella llegó casi de inmediato, perdida en una explosión de placer. Se dejó caer sobre su vientre cuando salió de su orgasmo, agradecida de que Arizona le diera un respiro sin detener el movimiento de sus manos.

Decidida a resistir lo que sea de Arizona le diera, Callie gimió a través de un segundo orgasmo que comenzó menos de un minuto después de que el primero terminara. En este punto ella estaba acostada con la mano atrapada debajo de la pelvis, los dedos húmedos presionando contra su clítoris palpitante. Cuando parecía que Arizona estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una tercera vez, Callie llegó a la espalda y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo débilmente. -Misericordia.

Arizona, se rió entre dientes, rozando sus pechos desnudos contra la espalda de Callie mientras ella le dio un beso entre los hombros. -Eso fue súper caliente.

-Oh, sí. Con esfuerzo, Callie alzó la cabeza y atrapó la mirada de Arizona. A pesar de que Arizona, tenía una sonrisa con dientes, la alegría despreocupada había desaparecido de sus ojos. Preocupada, Callie tocó la mejilla de Arizona. -¿Estás bien?

Arizona, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. -Sí. Voy a sacar ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Callie reprimió su instintiva mueca de dolor cuando Arizona retiró sus dedos. Ella estudió la expresión de Arizona, en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pensando. El sexo había sido sin lugar a dudas muy bueno. Arizona había estado feliz. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Inestable, Callie se tumbó de lado y tocó la muñeca de Arizona. Su anillo brillaba, ya que captó la luz de la lámpara de noche. -Arizona

-Voy al baño. No te muevas, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo?... Arizona, salió de la cama, tirando un beso coqueta por encima del hombro. …-Yo ya vuelvo.

Callie esperó a que Arizona cerrara la puerta del baño, y luego rodó sobre su espalda con un suspiro. Tanto para el cierre.

#

Arizona, se miró en el espejo sobre el lavabo mientras se lavaba las manos. Ella mantuvo su radiante sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que Callie no podía ver nada, con miedo a entregarse a la emoción inquietante en ese momento. La noche había sido perfecta en todos los sentidos, la cena y su propuesta, el sexo alucinante que acababa de tener, y Arizona desesperadamente no quería echar a perder con su reacción estúpida y fugaz por la forma en que acababa de tomar a Callie.

Su inquietud no se debía a la posición que acababan de utilizar. Tampoco los actos que habían realizado. Por el contrario, Callie sobre sus manos y rodillas, había despertado a Arizona hasta el punto del aturdimiento. Las bragas que aún llevaba empapadas y sus pezones erectos, tensamente adoloridos en contra de las tazas de su sostén de satén eran prueba de ello. Es por eso que fue era frustrante que su cerebro no acaba de tomar la pista y se hubiera apagado por un rato. Ella no se sentía orgullosa del resultado de su procesamiento emocional y estaba preocupada de que su pena podría interferir con el resto de la noche.

Callie llamó suavemente a la puerta del baño. -¿Cariño?

-Sí. Arizona, miró su sonrisa en el espejo, y luego abrió la puerta del baño. Callie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, desnuda y sexy sin esfuerzo. Arizona tragó saliva, haciendo caso omiso de la punzada en su vientre al verla. -Hola. Lo siento

-No hay nada que lamentar. Buscando su rostro, Callie tocó la mejilla de Arizona como si tuviera miedo de cómo ella podría reaccionar. –Habla conmigo, ¿Fue mucho?

Maldiciendo su ridícula obsesión que amenazaba con mancha lo que acababan de compartir, Arizona, dijo: -No, fue fantástico. ¿No crees que fue fantástico?

-¿Estás bromeando? Fue increíble... Callie tomó la mano de Arizona entre las suyas. …-Pero puedo ver que algo le está molestando. ¿Fue lo que dije?

-¿Qué dijiste? Arizona, se esforzaba por recordar todo lo que había salido de la boca de Callie, no del todo segura de lo que Callie pensaba que le habría podido disgustar. Ella no había sido disparada. Ese no era el problema. -No, fue perfecto. Sonrojada bajo el peso de la mirada interrogante de Callie, Arizona tomó la mano y la condujo de nuevo a la cama. Ella dudó brevemente antes de llegar a la espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. -Esta noche ha sido perfecta, Calliope.

La mirada de Callie se desvió hacia sus pechos desnudos, antes de regresar a la cara. –Pero tú expresión me dice que algo esta mal. Sólo quiero asegurarme que estás bien. Hizo una pausa para ver a Arizona quitarse las bragas y luego dijo: -Tú sabes que me lo puedes decir, ¿verdad?

Suspirando, Arizona retiró la colcha y se metió en la cama. Ella dio unas palmaditas en el espacio vacío a su lado. -¿Te unes a mi?

-Siempre. Callie se deslizó por debajo de la colcha y se tendió a su lado. Levantó el brazo, dando a Arizona una mirada cautelosa. -¿Te puedo abrazar?

-Por supuesto. Arizona, se tumbó de lado, lejos de Callie, y luego deslizó hacia atrás hasta que Callie la abrazó por detrás. Colocando el brazo de Callie sobre su estómago y cerrando los ojos, avergonzada por la forma, obviamente, que había sido afectada por el sexo que acababan de tener, dijo: Lo siento mucho. Realmente fue increíble, Cal. Dios, no creo que jamás te haya visto tan hermosa. Tan sexy. La voz de Arizona falló. -Me sentí increíble.

-Sí, lo fue. Callie apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arizona. Sus pechos apretados contra su parte posterior, hicieron estremecer a Arizona. -Echaba de menos el estilo perrito. Eres tan buena en eso.

-Bueno, lo intento. Arizona quería pasar por alto el dolor en el pecho, pero ella sabía que la única manera de salir más allá de la torpeza que había introducido esta noche era hablar sobre el problema de frente. -Lo extraño, también. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Tú sabes... después….

-¿Echas de menos el estilo perrito?

Arizona, se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose estúpida, impotente y molesta en general. -Sí. No era exactamente sobre la parte trasera de entrada el sexo, aunque no del todo-. Ella desplegó los dedos de Callie y puso su mano sobre su estómago, disfrutando de la sensación de la conexión táctil de Callie. -Echo de menos lo fácil. Echo de menos lo simple. Echo de menos hacer lo que se siente bien y no pensar en nada, excepto tú y yo cuando estamos juntas.

Callie acarició con labios el hombro de Arizona. -¿Así que te molesta?

Arizona exhaló. Bien podría ser completamente honesta. Su anillo en el dedo era de Callie, y nada de lo que confesara iba a cambiar el hecho de que se amaban. -Es ridículo y ... y un poco feo, supongo, pero yo estaba ... envidiosa. De ti. Por un minuto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres capaz de entregarte a mí, sin vacilación y amar cada segundo de ello. Debido a que no tienes que vivir con los recuerdos que yo tengo... Arizona se encogió al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. …-¡Dios, Calliope!, me gustaría pasar por todo de nuevo un centenar de veces para salvarte de tener que saber qué se siente. Pero al verte justo ahora, tan caliente y con confianza y con ganas... hasta me sentí celosa. Debido a que tú no… No sabes lo que es.

Arizona contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a Callie para responder. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ella a lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo reaccionaría, si se cambiasen las tornas? Ella comprendió por qué se sentía así y asumió Callie también lo haría, pero en serio, ¿qué tan loco era que había tenido un momento de casi resentimiento por Callie no por haber sido dañada?

Maldita sea. Lo único que quería era una noche de libertad. Tal vez hubiera sido ingenuo creer que tal cosa era posible, pero después del sentido genuino de cierre que sintió hoy en el tribunal, había creído sinceramente que esta noche podría pertenecer a ella y Callie solamente. Descubrir que Colin Thomas todavía estaba en la cama con ellas fue desgarrador.

Callie acarició con los dedos el vientre de Arizona y la besó en el hombro con más firmeza. -Va a ser más fácil, Arizona. Con el tiempo.

-Yo sé que así será. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Muchas cosas habían llegado ya más fácil. Pero eso no borraba en lo más profundo de ella, su temor más oscuro. -Pero ¿y si nunca es realmente fácil de nuevo?

Callie no habló durante mucho tiempo. Ella trazó círculos alrededor del ombligo de Arizona y hundió la cara en su cabello. Finalmente, le dio un suave apretón. -Incluso si no es así, seguiremos teniendo sexo caliente y seremos muy felices y tendremos el tipo de relación que las otras personas sueñan con encontrar. No importa lo que pase, incluso cuando no sea fácil, vamos a tenernos una a la otra. Y eso es más que suficiente, ¿verdad?

Arizona, sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que se escapó al baño. -Tienes razón. Ella suspiró, sacudiendo su tristeza. Ella había dado a Colin Thomas suficiente atención por una noche. Si ella quería salvar esta noche y la celebración de su compromiso, era el momento para concentrarse en otras cosas. Al igual que la forma en que el suave toque de la mano de Callie la estaba conduciendo a la distracción. -Tiene que ser una buena señal que estoy encendida, ¿verdad?

Los dedos de Callie se calmaron por un momento, luego los deslizó a través de su vientre, hasta la cadera. -Me gusta el sonido de eso... Ella besó el cuello de Arizona, y luego su hombro. …-¿Puedo lamerte?

Sonaba tan maravilloso, tan seguro, pero Arizona quería probar otra cosa. -¿Vas a tocar mis pechos?

-Me encantaría... Callie tiró de ella. …-Date la vuelta.

-No, de esta manera... Arizona, miró por encima del hombro, encontrando la mirada de Callie. …-Quédate conmigo.

Callie se quedó helada. Arizona, esperaba a que ella se negara, en su lugar tomó una respiración profunda y luego se relajó. -Muy bien. Ella se apoyó en el codo, rociando besos a lo largo de hombro desnudo de Arizona. Sus dedos se deslizaron más cerca de su ombligo, y luego suavemente hasta acariciar la curva de un seno. -Nunca te he visto lucir más radiante de lo que lo has hecho esta noche en la cena. Y yo nunca te he amado tanto como lo hago ahora mismo.

Arizona, temblaba mientras sus pezones se apretaron en protuberancias dolorosas. Una ola de deseo se estrelló sobre ella, llevando consigo un trasfondo de miedo leve. Desde hace meses, ser tocado sexualmente desde atrás había estado estrictamente fuera de los límites. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía bien. Ella podría no estar lista para el estilo perrito, pero honestamente creía que podía manejar esta situación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en el olor de Callie y en la seguridad de su abrazo.

-Por favor, no pares, murmuró Arizona.

Callie le dio un beso al lado de su cuello. -No lo haré. Ella movió su mano para cubrir el pezón de Arizona, aplicando una presión suave que calmaba su carne dolorida. -Se siente tan bien en mis brazos.

-Yo me siento bien, también. Arizona, volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los labios de Callie en un beso lento. Ella se estremeció de placer cuando Callie pasó rozando su pezón, luego se trasladó a acariciar la punta de la otra mama. Rompiendo el beso, Arizona susurró, -Vas a ser mi esposa.

La amplia sonrisa de Callie provocó una sonrisa de respuesta en Arizona. -Sí, lo seré

Arizona, se llevó la mano al pecho, atrapando la mano de Callie sobre su carne. -Quiero que me hagas venir.

-¿Te gusta?

Arizona se volvió y se colocó de espaldas a Callie otra vez. -Sí.

Callie pasó la mano por el lado de Arizona, y luego pasó sus dedos sobre su abdomen. -Podemos hacer lo que quieras, con tal de que te comprometas a seguirme hablando y que no te exijas demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Trato hecho. Arizona tomó la mano de Callie y la besó en el centro de la palma de su mano. Luego la acarició con su mejilla, aspirando su aroma vagamente picante. Entonces tomó el dedo índice de Callie en la boca, a pesar de que sabía que no le faltaba lubricación. Arrastró su lengua a lo largo de la longitud, mojando a fondo, luego trasladó sus manos por el vientre en el espacio entre sus muslos. -Empieza poco a poco.

Arizona, soltó la mano de Callie y la llevó hasta el máximo de cubrirse el rostro. La sensación de los dedos cálidos de Callie acunando su montículo era casi abrumadora. Su primera reacción fue una oleada de excitación. La segunda, la vergüenza instintiva. Se retorcía incómoda, Arizona presionaba el talón de su mano a la frente mientras luchaba para separar sus recuerdos de la violencia de la ternura muy real con la que Callie la estaba tocando.

-Dime lo que quieres... Callie le besó el hombro de nuevo. …-Quédate conmigo bebe.

-Quiero... Arizona exhaló. ¿Qué quería? Ella quería celebrar su compromiso matrimonial con su prometida. Quería tener un orgasmo al mismo tiempo de ser acunada en los brazos de Callie. Quería que fuera fácil. No era fácil, pero ella estaba decidida. Esta era la mujer que amaba. No era más un hombre patético en una silla de ruedas que no podía hacerle daño nunca más. Abriendo sus piernas ligeramente, Arizona, dijo, -frota mi clítoris.

La mano de Callie se redujo más abajo, los hábiles dedos no tardaron en buscar y encontrar el clítoris hinchado de Arizona, frotando perezosamente suaves círculos alrededor de la carne distendida, extendiendo la humedad existente en el coño de Arizona y sus muslos. -Pobre chica. Tú estabas preparada para esto, ¿no?

-Hacerte llegar parece tener ese efecto en mí.

Callie besó la base del cuello, entre los omóplatos. Sus dedos se deslizaron mas abajo, jugando con los labios de Arizona. -Qué suerte tengo.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Arizona se encendieron en la informalidad del tacto de Callie. Era obvio que ella no tenía ninguna prisa para enviar a Arizona a caer en el orgasmo. Ella parecía contenta con el pelo. Arizona, se quejó en la frustración, y luego esbozó una sonrisa a regañadientes. Su demora en la gratificación era su mayor preocupación, Callie estaba haciendo algo bien. -Yo soy la afortunada.

Finalmente arrastrando sus dedos de nuevo en el clítoris de Arizona, Callie trazó círculos sensuales en todo el pequeño manojo de nervios. -¿Se siente bien, nena?

Arizona, volvió la cara, invitando a otro beso suave. Cuando se separaron, Arizona comenzó a jadear en la apreciación de la presión de la construcción entre sus piernas. -No tienes ni idea.

-Oh, creo que sí. Callie mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad. En voz baja, gutural, ella murmuró: -Yo podría tocarte así para siempre.

La respiración de Arizona se enganchó cuando los dedos en su clítoris se deslizaron hacia abajo para acariciar sus labios una vez más. Sin pensarlo, ella movió su propia mano entre sus piernas, para encontrar y acariciar su clítoris con facilidad. Ella suspiró de alivio. Eso era mucho mejor.

-Hola. El tono de regaño de Callie se vio atenuado con el humor y el afecto. -¿Control Freak?.

-Tal vez un poco, admitió Arizona. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Callie dejó de acariciarla con la mano, pero la dejó en su lugar. Ella suspiró de placer cuando Callie pasó los dedos lisos, aplicando una leve presión sobre su clítoris palpitante. –¿Tensa?.

Callie se rió entre dientes. -Tal vez un poco. Frotando el pulgar por el lado de la muñeca de Arizona. -¿Quieres que te toque, o sólo quieres que me quede en la tarea un poco más?

Lo que ella quería se le ocurrió al instante. Sorprendida por su deseo, pero desesperada por muchas razones, Arizona, dijo, -¿Quieres ir dentro de mí mientras yo froto mi clítoris?

Callie apretó los labios en el hombro de Arizona, y luego le susurró, -¿Estás segura?

-Sabes que mis orgasmos son cada vez más intensos con la penetración. Arizona, sabía que esto probablemente podría ser calificado como empujando a sí misma. No se trataba tanto de la penetración, que había disfrutado más de una vez desde la violación, sino que sería por la espalda. Pero ella realmente quería esto. Permitir el acceso a Callie a su cuerpo de esta manera sería el final perfecto para un día memorable y completamente transformador. Sabía que era poco más que un riesgo, pero ella quería ansiosamente que Callie la tomara. -Por favor. Tengo que sentirte dentro de mí.

Callie movió la mano a la cadera de Arizona, y luego entre sus cuerpos a la cuna de su parte inferior. -Creo que voy a tener que... Ella dudó, …-Desde atrás.

-Lo sé. Arizona movió su pierna hacia adelante, ligeramente ondulada sobre su estómago. Un aleteo de pánico se levantó en su vientre, mientras consideraba lo expuesta que estaría y cuánto tendría que confiar y enfocarse en Callie. Cualquier cosa podía pasarle a ella en esta posición. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder venirse. -Espera.

La mano de Callie no se había movido. -Estoy esperando. Infinitamente paciente, Callie le besó el hombro con un aire de solemne reverencia. -¿Por qué no frotas tu clítoris otra vez?

Arizona comenzó a mover sus dedos, confiando en que Callie sabía mejor. Todavía se sentía de maravilla. Ella todavía quería venirse. Sin mover la mano en el trasero, Callie facilitó su otro brazo por debajo de los hombros de Arizona, reuniéndose con ella en un abrazo protector.

-Hace tanto calor, viendo que te tocas, le susurró Callie junto a su oído.

Eso era lo ideal que Callie podía decir. Arizona, se relajó, para caer en un deseo instintivo de lucirse. Ella puso sus caderas contra su mano, gimiendo en el agradable ambiente que estaba creando. El ligero endurecimiento de los dedos de Callie en la parte inferior no hicieron más que aumentar su excitación.

-Esto es bueno, ¿eh? La lengua de Callie trazó el borde del lóbulo de su oreja. -No estoy sorprendida. Los dedos eran mágicos dentro de mí antes. Mi coño y mi culo.

Arizona, se mordió el labio cuando de repente, ella se movía en el borde de la liberación. Ella no podía creer lo rápido que había llegado hasta allí, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ir todavía. No sin Callie. -Ve dentro de mí ahora.

Callie bajó la mano lentamente, rozando la punta de sus dedos sobre los labios resbaladizos de Arizona. -¿Listo? Un dedo.

Arizona, arqueó la espalda, para dar acceso más fácil a Callie. Estaba tan húmeda y abierta, tan vacía, y Callie nunca le haría daño. Ella lo sabía. -Hazlo. Callie sondeó con suavidad su entrada, y luego empujó dentro poco a poco. Fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente. -Dos dedos.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Callie sobre su hombro. -¿Sí?

-Por favor. Callie se retiró y a continuación presionó hacia el interior con dos dedos. Arizona, se quejó en la satisfacción por haber llenado su vacío con tanto esmero. Ella empezó a frotar su clítoris de nuevo, haciéndose eco del gemido de Callie cuando el estímulo le hizo apretar inmediatamente alrededor de los dedos de Callie.

-¿Quieres que los mueva, o simplemente los dejo quietos?, le susurró Callie.

-Muévelos un poco. Arizona, se estremeció ante la fricción causada por la deliciosa lentitud de Callie, los empujes bajos. -Oh, sí. Así de simple.

Callie gimió. -Dios mío, eres sexy.

-Tú lo eres, una nueva oleada de excitación se disparó en Arizona, y luego dejó de hablar por completo. Estaba a punto de venir, no había forma de detenerlo esta vez y quería callarse y disfrutar del paseo. Frotando círculos furiosos sobre su clítoris, ella se volvió y levantó la cabeza, uniéndose a Callie en un beso caliente, sucio.

Arizona, gritó su orgasmo en la boca de Callie, y luego se separó y hundió la cara en la almohada. Ella mantuvo un valiente esfuerzo para seguir acariciando su clítoris, pero sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos y erráticos cuando ella salió a su clímax devastador. Callie dejó de empujar cuando el placer menguó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para sacar los dedos. Ella apretó su abrazo con un solo brazo, sosteniendo cerca a Arizona.

-Te amo tanto, murmuró Callie besando su cabello. -¿Estuvo bien?

Elevando la pierna un poco, Arizona, esperó a que Callie retirara sus dedos, luego rodó para colocarse cara a cara. Ella echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Callie, abrazándola con fuerza. Llena de alegría por haber superado otro reto, Arizona envolvió su pierna alrededor de las caderas de Callie y tiró de sus cuerpos inferiores juntos. -Bien, no empieza a cubrirlo.

Callie le acarició la parte inferior. -¿Está cansada, o estas para otra ronda?

Arizona, se rió, contenta de que Callie aún no estaba saciada, y que se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para pedir más. -Oh, pero esta vez no vas a conseguirlo tan fácilmente… Ella esperó un segundo. …-Por así decirlo.

Gimiendo, Callie silenció la risa de Arizona con un beso. Cuando ella se apartó, murmuró, -Dork.

Arizona, se estremeció cuando Callie le acarició la parte inferior de la espalda. -Nos vamos a casar. Eso merece una noche de sexo maratón.

-Por supuesto. Callie la tiró en la parte superior de su cuerpo, colocando en su posición, mientras que Arizona disfrutó la sensación de recuperar el control. Llevando las manos hacia abajo hasta la parte inferior de Arizona, Callie le dio una palmada juguetona. -¿Qué tal si comenzamos con usted y me dejas lamer tu coño?

Arizona puso sus caderas, su centro de molienda contra el vientre de Callie. -¿Puedo estar en la cima?

Callie casi la cegó con la amplia sonrisa, fácil que se extendió por su cara y terminó en los ojos. -Me gustaría disfrutarte, mucho.

-Impresionante. Arizona, se incorporó, se arrastró más cerca de la cabecera, mientras que Callie esponjaba sus almohadas y se deslizaba ligeramente hacia abajo. Mientras Arizona se sentó en la sala de espera, sintiendo el calor acogedor de la boca de Callie, el resto del mundo dejó de existir en esos minutos que parecieron horas, y sólo eran ella y Callie.

Juntas.

_Esta historia continuará…_

Capítulo publicado originalmente en: .


	26. Chapter 25

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXV

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

Cómo prepararse para ir por segunda vez a la corte era más fácil y más difícil a la vez para Arizona. Más fácil, porque esta vez la ansiedad en su vientre era desagradable, pero no incapacitante, ya que no era por ella, pero la agitación en su intestino era cien por ciento para Callie. Más difícil, porque ver sufrir a Callie era francamente doloroso. Sin Teddy allí para proporcionar la influencia tranquilizadora de un extraño, Arizona encontró casi imposible permanecer en su tarea y no sucumbir a la tentación de consolar a Callie en todo momento.

Lo único que la detuvo fue el hecho de que Callie no estaba claramente receptiva a ello. Ella había despertado de mal humor y hosca, apenas había pronunciado tres palabras guiadas por Arizona a través de su rutina de la mañana. Cuando Arizona la animó a comer un pedazo de tostada, ella frunció el ceño y puso los ojos, y luego se quejó diciendo que era como la vez que Arizona no había comido antes de su día en corte. Después que Arizona le sugirió que por lo menos tomara un poco de té de menta para tener algo en su estómago, Callie le dijo que se detuviera en parecer ser su madre, que ella no era un bebé que acababa de nacer.

Arizona no contuvo el mal humor de Callie en su corazón. A veces, cuando Callie estaba realmente asustada o insegura, reaccionaba atacando, incluso cuando ella se volvió hacia el interior. Esto era simplemente uno de esos momentos. Sabiendo que era mejor callar que empujar a Callie para entablar una conversación banal, cuando se encontraba de tan mal humor, Arizona, no habló cuando ella ls hizo pasar por la puerta y el coche. Ella tenía la firme intención de guardar silencio durante el viaje, con la esperanza de que Callie trabajaría a través de sus temores en sus propios términos.

A pesar de su mal humor, Callie tomó la mano de Arizona durante todo el camino a la corte y no la soltó hasta que Kent Johnson les advirtió que el juicio se reanudaría en poco más de cinco minutos. Desde el mismo momento en que Arizona salió de la sala de conferencias donde esperaban, la máscara fría que Callie llevó toda la mañana desapareció y fue sustituida por una expresión de vulnerabilidad desgarradora. Soltando la mano de Arizona con inquietud obvia, Arizona la besó y le deseó suerte.

Y cuando Arizona dejó la sala de conferencias, Callie la vio marcharse con una expresión de miedo, como si ella nunca volvería a verla.

La idea de que Callie con honestidad pudiera todavía creer que todo lo que sucedería a continuación podría destruirlas partía el corazón de Arizona en dos. Se dirigió a la sala del tribunal con un dolor fuerte en el pecho, deseando no tener que salir dejando atrás a Callie para asegurar un asiento en la galería. No había nada más terrible que saber que Callie sufría y no ser capaz de consolarla. Ella esperaba que el anillo de compromiso podría ofrecer cierta seguridad, pero ahora no estaba segura de si eso sería suficiente.

Una vez dentro de la sala del tribunal, Arizona, estudió la galería en busca de un asiento libre. Ser capaz de ver a Callie y a Teddy en la audiencia había hecho toda la diferencia en su propio testimonio, por lo que ella quería sentarse donde Callie pudiera observar su rostro fácilmente. Ella esperaba que eso pudiera ayudar, porque sinceramente no estaba segura de qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Una mano la saludó desde la primera fila de sillas detrás de la mesa del fiscal y atrapó su mirada. Arizona, sonrió cuando vio que Lauren Chase estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Agradecida por una cara amiga entre la multitud de espectadores, Arizona, corrió por el pasillo central y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Lauren.

-Pensé en guardarte un asiento, dijo Lauren cuando Arizona se sentó. …-¿Cómo está tu pareja?

-Ella está nerviosa. Arizona exhaló, mirando en la dirección de la mesa de la defensa. Colin Thomas no había sido traído a la sala todavía. -No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte aquí. Hace esto más fácil. Para mí, por lo menos.

-Yo quería apoyarte a ti y a Calliope…, Lauren le tocó el brazo. …-Estoy apenada por no poder estar aquí el día que declaraste. Tenía que trabajar.

-No te preocupes por eso…, Arizona, se encontró los ojos de Lauren, percibiendo la preocupación genuina que encontró allí. …-Honestamente, tuve a Callie y mi mejor amiga Teddy conmigo, así que estaba bien. Pero hasta ahora me había estado sintiendo sola, y viendo a Callie con esto es muy duro, así que estoy muy, muy contenta de que estés aquí ahora mismo. Consciente de que estaba empezando a balbucear, Arizona, hizo una pausa y suspiró. -De todos modos. Gracias.

-No hay por qué…, El enfoque de Lauren se desvió hacia el lado opuesto de la sala ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto cuando Colin Thomas llegó cojeando por la puerta en un par de flamantes muletas, vestido de traje y corbata. -Quiero verte retorcer hijo de puta.

Arizona se volvió para mirar cuando la mirada de Colin se desvió hacia ellas. Brevemente miró a los ojos a Arizona, luego a Lauren, y después desvió la mirada. Al carecer de la valentía que había mostrado la última vez, se fue cojeando a su silla y se sentó con cuidado entre sus abogados. Con cierta satisfacción, Arizona se dio cuenta que su compañera no estaba presente ahora. Tal vez había pensado mejor su apoyo incondicional.

-Él parece menos seguro que la última vez que lo vi…, murmuró Arizona. …-Tal vez esto finalmente está siendo real para él.

-El juicio parece haberlo humillado un poco. Él fue un monstruo en mi testimonio. En realidad me guiñó un ojo en un punto. No estoy segura si alguien lo vio, probablemente no, porque él lo hizo cuando Kent estaba mostrando a los miembros del jurado las fotografías de mis lesiones... Lauren miró en su dirección con rabia palpable. …-Su abogado defensor imbécil hizo un trabajo decente al pintarme como una puta borracha que no tenía idea de qué carajo le pasaba y que se lo buscó, de todos modos. Estoy segura de que Colin se sentía bien cuando me levanté luego de testificar.

-Bueno, él parecía un poco menos seguro para el momento en que me tocó a mi…, Arizona se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte que la última vez que había estado en la corte. La presencia de Lauren a su lado sólo reforzó su sensación de poder. …-Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

-Y eso fue antes de que Sofía Romero testificara. Confía en mí, que fue un día difícil para él.

Arizona se volvió, ya estaba interesada en su violador. Ella evitó la cobertura de las noticias del juicio y no preguntó a Kent más detalles, pero era innegable la curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido de Sofía. Con tanto miedo como Sofía había tenido la última vez que hablaron, Arizona no podía imaginarse cómo se las había arreglado para hacer frente a Colin de nuevo, incluso en una habitación llena de gente. –Tú estabas aquí?

-Oh, sí. Una mirada de satisfacción suavizó la cara de Lauren. -Fue increíble.

-¿En serio?

-Se podría decir que ella estaba muerta de miedo, la pobre, pero lo hizo muy bien. No hay manera de que nadie en el jurado crea que lo que pasó entre ella y Colin fue de mutuo acuerdo. No después de la manera en que ella lo describió. Cuando Bob Lintz comenzó su interrogatorio, tratando de cómo hacerla ver como una chica de la universidad que engañaba a su novio porque quería sexo duro, peligroso, con un extraño, pude ver que el jurado se volvió en contra de él…. El buen humor de Lauren se desvaneció y se oscureció su mirada. Sacudiendo su atención de nuevo a la mesa de la defensa, dijo, -Ni siquiera se puede imaginar lo que atravesó esa pobre chica. Yo casi no podía sentarme aquí y escuchar.

Los ojos de Arizona se le llenaron por la emoción ante la idea de Sofía aún con miedo, de pie en el tribunal, propinando un golpe mortal a la defensa de Colin Thomas. -Bien por ella.

Lauren golpeó suavemente a Arizona en el hombro. -Honestamente, no creo que él tenga ninguna opción. Además de la defensa de su consentimiento, la otra estrategia ha sido tratar de desacreditar las pruebas de ADN de nuestras violaciones. Pero Kent dice que no piensa que vaya a funcionar. Ellos se han asegurado de mantener la insinuación de que el análisis de ADN fue erróneo, que el departamento de policía se aseguró de obtener los resultados que esperaban obtener, pero las muestras fueron analizadas más de una vez por dos laboratorios acreditados diferentes. Y la defensa no ha ofrecido un análisis alternativo… Lauren vaciló, luego agregó: …-Desafortunadamente, eso significa que Bob está, probablemente, desesperado. Esta es una de sus últimas oportunidades para convencer al jurado de que su cliente no es una bolsa de mierda.

-Él tiene que estar desesperado ya al pensar en poner a mi pareja en el stand. Arizona, miró hacia la puerta, cerca de la banca. El juez llegaría en cualquier momento para llamar a la Corte en sesión, a continuación, Callie estaría en ella. ¿Estaba muriendo por dentro en este momento? Necesitando distraerse de los pensamientos de cómo se debía sentir Callie, Arizona, estudió la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bob Lintz. Si sólo ella pudiera adivinar su estrategia simplemente mirando. -Espero que no intente ninguna locura con Callie. Está ya está aterrorizada, convencida de que va a ayudar a que Colin Thomas sea absuelto."

Lauren dijo: -Creo que le está dando demasiado crédito al viejo Bob.

Arizona, así lo esperaba. Antes de que pudiera responder, el alguacil abrió la puerta cuando el juez, llegó a la sala y rápidamente le dio inicio a la sesión del tribunal. Arizona, repasó mentalmente las sesiones de práctica de Callie con Kent Johnson y el ensayo del día anterior. Esperando que la defensa se apegará a las preguntas que Kent había previsto y preparado a Callie para responder. Con la cabeza fría, como cuando Callie estaba en la sala de operaciones, y se veía obligada a pensar con pies de plomo en esta situación es probable que activara su modo de pánico. No obstante, después de todo, Callie había perdido el juicio cientos de veces durante el ensayo. No haría falta mucho para derribar su equilibrio.

Cuando Bob Lintz llamó a Callie, cada cabeza en la sala se volvió para ver su entrada. Lauren tocó la mano de Arizona y se apoyó en ella de cerca. –Nunca me dijiste que ella era una diosa. ¡Wow!.

El comentario en voz baja de Lauren provocó una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos cuando la tensa mirada de Callie aterrizó en la cara de Arizona. Para deleite de Arizona, una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en los labios de Callie en respuesta. Como si hubiera tomado fuerza del buen estado de ánimo de Arizona, Callie tomó aire visiblemente y echó hacia atrás los hombros mientras caminaba hacia el estrado para prestar juramento. Cuando se sentó, miró a Bob con un silencio expectante, ella parecía fresca e imperturbable, reflejando una imagen de confianza. Seguramente nadie, excepto Arizona podía ver que ella estaba muerta de miedo.

Arizona tomó la mano de Lauren en el impulso, contenta cuando Lauren le dio un apretón tranquilizador. Asegurándose de mantener su atención centrada sobre Callie, Arizona, se enderezó y exhaló. Aquí vamos.

#

Bob Lintz hizo una pregunta fácil de su primer nombre y la ocupación. Callie se aclaró la garganta, rogando que su voz no la hiciera vacilar al responder: -Mi nombre es Calliope Torres y yo soy cirujana ortopédica en el Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West.

La sonrisa de Lintz de rezumaba sinceridad. ¿Así que la Dra. Arizona Robbins es su colega?

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Ella es también su amante lesbiana?

Callie se molestó por la forma en que disminuyó su relación con su elección de las palabras, y luego miró al jurado, tratando de medir su reacción. Una mujer puso los ojos, mientras que otro dio a Callie una cálida sonrisa. Un hombre mayor en la segunda fila miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Callie y Arizona, sentada en la galería, con una expresión indescifrable. Callie volvió su atención a Lintz, refrenando sus ganas de ofrecer un poco de actitud en la respuesta. -Arizona Robbins es mi pareja. Sí.

-¿Usted también es, casualmente, la cirujana que reparó las piernas fracturadas, de Colin Thomas la noche en que fue detenido por un presunto asalto sexual a Sofía Romero. Sin embargo, decidió abstenerse de participar en su cuidado, poco después que terminó la cirugía de las piernas del Sr. Tomás? ¿Es eso correcto?

Consciente de advertencias de Ken de no decir más de lo necesario, Callie, dijo: -Sí.

Lintz hizo una pausa, se ajustó la corbata, y luego dijo: -Vamos a hablar un momento acerca de las lesiones de mi cliente. El mal se fracturó las dos piernas y requirió reparación quirúrgica extensa. ¿Diría usted que el daño era consistente con una caída, o tal vez una salida empujada de un cuarto piso? .

Sorprendida por la acusación implícita en la pregunta de Lintz, Callie se tomó un momento para poner sus emociones bajo control. ¿Un empujón? Parecía que Lintz quería que el jurado creyera que Colin Thomas no se había tirado en acto de desesperación, sin que en realidad era un intento de asesinato por un hermano sobre protector. Como si el pobre Colin fuera una víctima inocente en todo esto. Callie sacudió la cabeza. -Colin Thomas tuvo múltiples fracturas, hemorragias internas, así como abrasiones y contusiones que eran compatibles con una caída, o más probablemente un salto desde una altura relativamente grande. Como la de un cuarto piso.

-Más allá de las lesiones producidas por el impacto del Sr. Thomas, con el suelo, ¿observó otros signos de lucha física?

Cierto que la intención de Lintz era colocar a Colin Thomas como una víctima y a Danny Romero como un matón violento, Callie sacudió la cabeza. -No, no se observó ninguna evidencia de un altercado físico.

Cuando Bob Lintz sonrió y miró hacia el jurado, el estómago de Callie le dio un vuelco. Mierda. ¿La había jodido ya? Apretando los puños, Callie esperó la lluvia radiactiva.

-Así que no se observaron otras heridas en la cara el Sr. Thomas o en el cuerpo? Lintz se volvió hacia Callie. -¿Nada que sugiera que una mujer se defendió?, ¿Arañazos de las uñas, ese tipo de cosas?

Mierda. Callie tragó grueso. Su desorientación esencialmente sólo la había obligado a admitir que ella no había visto ninguna evidencia de que Sofía Romero hubiera luchado. A decir verdad, sin embargo, ella había estado tan centrada en la cirugía y su resentimiento por lo que tenía que hacer para siquiera darse cuenta. -Yo no era el técnico encargado de la grabación de pruebas para el enjuiciamiento, del asalto sexual. Mi trabajo consistía en tratar sus heridas internas y fracturas.

-Por favor, responda la pregunta, el Dr. Torres. ¿Observó alguna lesión en Colin Thomas que pueda sugerir que se había perpetrado un asalto sexual contra una mujer que físicamente se le resistía?

Kent se puso de pie. -Objeción, su señoría. La testigo acaba de declarar que ella no interrogó al acusado acerca de las pruebas relativas a un proceso de asalto sexual.

El juez levantó la ceja a Kent. -Voy a permitir que la testigo aclarare su respuesta anterior. Volviendo su mirada cansada a Lintz, agregó, -Pero vamos a pasar después de eso.

-Por supuesto, su señoría. Lintz se aclaró la garganta. Dra. Torres, por favor confirme: ¿En su calidad de cirujana de Colin Thomas la noche de su arresto, no se observaron otras heridas más allá de los causadas por el impacto de su caída ¿Es eso correcto?

-Eso es correcto, dijo Callie a regañadientes.

-Gracias. Lintz se dirigió hacia la tribuna del jurado, todo teatro. Él se detuvo y dijo, con broche de oro , Dra. Torres, ¿sabía usted que Colin Thomas había sido acusado de violación cuando realizó la cirugía en él?

-Sí.

-Eso debe haberla hecho enojar. Sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido ayudar a un presunto violador cuando su propia amante había sido violada tan recientemente. Lintz hizo una pausa, y cuando Callie no mordió el anzuelo para responder a una pregunta inexistente, dijo, -¿Cómo se sintió, al operar a un hombre que estaba siendo acusado de asalto sexual?

-No fue genial, dijo Callie. A pesar de Kent le había dicho que el jurado valora siempre la honestidad, ella no quería acercarse demasiado al fondo con sus emociones. Había perdido el control esa noche en el hospital, pero ella se negaba a perder el control en la corte. -Pero yo hice mi trabajo. La cirugía fue un éxito y, con la terapia física, su pronóstico a largo plazo es excelente.

-Bien". Lintz inhaló. -Dra. Torres, ¿por qué te abstuvo de participar en el seguimiento de la atención del Sr. Thomas?

Callie exhaló, tratando de no mirar nerviosamente Kent. Habían practicado esta. -Porque me encontré con la detective Mendoza después de que salí de la cirugía. Ella me dijo que existía la posibilidad de que Colin Thomas era el mismo hombre que había violado a Arizona, y sugirió que me quitara del caso. He seguido su consejo.

-Esta conversación ocurrió pocas horas después de que Colin Thomas llegara al hospital. ¿Se había despertado de la cirugía en ese momento?

-No.

Lintz se apoyó en la mesa de la defensa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Detrás de él, Colin Thomas lo miraba sin comprender. Era evidente que Lintz estaba maquinando algo, el dijo: ¿Esto fue mucho antes de que el ADN pudiera ser probado?, ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez desde que Lintz comenzó a lanzar preguntas, Callie miró a Arizona, agradecida por el impacto inmediato y calmante de su belleza. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de una atractiva mujer morena sentada al lado de Arizona, obviamente, de la mano. Lauren Chase, supuso. La constatación de que otra de las víctimas de Colin estaba allí para presenciar su testimonio la puso nerviosa, por decir lo menos. Muy consciente de que la pregunta Lintz todavía flotaba en el aire, Callie dijo: -Eso es correcto.

-Me recuerda una vez más, ¿dónde la Dr. Robbins fue violada?

Callie se puso tensa. La pregunta y la forma en que la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que pasó a Arizona, había tocado un nervio. Le molestaba tener que responder cuando eso se sabía claramente. -Colin Thomas, la violó…

-Al parecer, intervino Lintz.

-Él la violó en el estacionamiento de empleados del Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West. Cerca de donde estaba aparcado su coche.

-Así que la doctora Robbins fue violada por un asaltante que llevó a cabo un ataque al estilo "pega y corre" en un lugar público. Por otro lado, Colin Thomas se dedicó durante una hora aproximadamente a un encuentro consensual, aunque sexual, con Sofía Romero en el apartamento de la Sra. Romero. Fue sólo después de que su hermano llegó a casa del trabajo con reacción negativa a lo que estaba sucediendo en el dormitorio de la señora Romero que la Sra. Romero gritó de repente "violación". Lintz se acercó al jurado, haciendo contacto visual con más de un miembro. -En la superficie, hay muy pocas similitudes entre estos dos incidentes. De hecho, tal vez la única cosa que tienen en común es que en cada caso, una mujer acusó a un hombre de asalto sexual. Teniendo en cuenta lo diferente del ataque a la Dra. Robbins y el presunto asalto a Sofía Romero, hay que ejercer demasiada presión en la mente para tratar de entender cómo la detective Mendoza pudo haber dado el salto mental entre los dos casos tan intuitivamente.

Ahora él estaba tratando de sembrar dudas sobre Mendoza y sus intenciones. Frustrada, Callie descartó los consejos de Kent sólo para responder a preguntas directas. -Ella me dijo que no podía discutir los detalles, pero que había similitudes en lo que él dijo tanto a Arizona como a Sofía Romero durante sus ataques.

-¿la Detective Mendoza le dijo de qué similitudes estaba hablando?

-No, no lo hizo.

Bob se rió entre dientes. -¿No cree que es probable que haya similitudes entre el lenguaje utilizado en muchos tipos diferentes de relaciones sexuales?

Callie intentó no dejar ver su disgusto por la pregunta, y la risa condescendiente que el abogado defensor mostró. -No estamos hablando de un "encuentro sexual" aquí. No se trató sólo de hablar sucio. Arizona, fue brutalmente violada, y fue amenazada verbalmente. De eso es de lo que estamos hablando.

-Justo lo suficiente. La expresión suave en la cara de Lintz no hizo más que aumentar la irritación de Callie. -Aún así, me imagino que hay una serie de cosas distintas que un hombre puede decir en el momento de cometer una violación, o que una mujer puede informar que se le dijo durante una supuesta violación que no sería raro escuchar. Lenguaje degradante, palabras sucias, insultos. Las similitudes en palabras o frases entre los informes de abuso sexual es potencialmente una conexión muy tenue.

-La Detective Mendoza, obviamente, sintió que tanto lo que le dijo a Arizona como a Sofía Romero fue suficientemente específico como para hacer una conexión. Callie miró al jurado, deseando poder ir por delante y decirles lo que Kent había compartido con ella, que Colin Thomas había dicho a sus víctimas que esperaba que él hubiera logrado dejarlas embarazadas. Por desgracia, no podía declarar sobre el conocimiento que sólo tenía de la causa de Kent. Sabiendo que tendría que dejar esa explicación a la fiscalía, dijo, -Su sospecha fue confirmada por la prueba de ADN. Parece que eso es un ejemplo de buen trabajo de detective para mí.

La cara de Lintz se ensombreció. -¿O quizás simplemente fue que la Detective Mendoza reconoció que la detención del Sr. Thomas era una oportunidad para impulsar su baja tasa de cierre de casos mediante la conexión de un hombre falsamente acusado de dos asaltos sexuales sin relación alguna, a pesar de los dos modos operandi completamente diferentes?

Kent casi tropezó en su prisa por levantarse. -Objeción. El abogado está insinuando algunas acusaciones muy graves contra una detective de la policía condecorada y con un récord impecable. Esto es pura especulación y, francamente, huele a desesperación. La evidencia de ADN es científicamente válida. Sr. Lintz, usted no ha ofrecido ninguna prueba que indique lo contrario.

-Sostenida. El juez le dio una mirada expectante a Lintz. -¿Tiene más preguntas para la testigo, Sr. Lintz?

-Sí, dijo Lintz. Dra. Torres, ¿en cualquier momento durante el tiempo que estuvo el Sr. Colin Thomas como paciente en el Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West, tuvo usted o cualquiera de sus colegas acceso a las muestras de ADN de Colin Thomas?

Callie se quedó sin habla. Se había imaginado mil maneras diferentes en que hoy podría ir mal, pero nunca se imaginó ser acusada de manipulación de pruebas. ¿Qué pasa si el jurado lo creía? ¿Qué pasa si ellos pensaran que ella o Cristina o cualquiera de los otros amigos de Arizona en el hospital habían manipulado de alguna manera sus muestras para implicarlo? Centrándose en la realidad de que ella no había hecho nada malo, Callie logró fingir calma. -Yo no estuve involucrada en la recopilación de pruebas. No estoy al tanto de cuándo ni cómo se recogieron las pruebas de ADN

-¿Así que usted no está enterada de que otro de los amigos de la Dra. Robbins o colegas podrían haber tenido acceso a las muestras de sangre, hisopos mejilla, cualquier cosa de esa naturaleza?

-No, no lo estoy. Callie titubeó. -Hasta donde yo sé, sólo la Detective Mendoza, el Dr. Shepherd, y yo sabíamos que Colin Thomas era sospechoso de la violación de Arizona hasta que fue acusado oficialmente. Él fue trasladado fuera del hospital antes de que la mayoría de nuestros colegas, incluso supieran que él estaba allí... y quién era.

-¿Me puede decir quién realizó la recopilación de pruebas después de la violación de la Dra. Robbins?

Insegura de hacia dónde se dirigía Lintz con la pregunta, Callie se sintió aliviada cuando Kent se opuso de nuevo. -¿Relevancia?

Lintz agregó: -Estoy tratando de tener una idea de qué tan unido es el personal del Seattle Grace Mercy West es... y si los protocolos adecuados son seguidos cuando se trata de uno de los suyos.

-Rechazada.

Callie exhaló cuando Lintz hizo un gesto para que le contestara. -La Dra. Cristina Yang trabajó con el kit de violación.

-¿Es la Dra. Yang una colega?, ¿Una amiga?

-Ella trabaja en el hospital. Ella es una residente de cirugía.

-¡Wow!. ¿Una residente de cirugía reuniendo datos científicos de un asalto sexual?. Él inclinó la cabeza. -Parece un poco por debajo de su grado de pago.

-Arizona le pidió a la Dra. Yang hacer la recolección de pruebas. Quería alguien que conocía y en quién confiaba. Callie podía sentir su ira en aumento, y trataba de no darle voz. -Ella estaba traumatizada por completo, como estoy segura que usted se puede imaginar. Cubierta de sangre y adolorida, desde que Colin Thomas le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Así que la Dra. Yang es una amiga?.

-Sí.

-¿Ella es también su ex compañera de cuarto?, ¿verdad?, ¿ustedes tres deben ser muy cercanas?

Callie esperaba que ella no pareciera tan sorprendida como estaba. Era obvio que la defensa había hecho muy bien su trabajo de investigación

-Objeción. Kent se opuso de nuevo. -¿Qué es lo que el Sr. Lintz está tratando de sugerir? La evidencia de la violación de la Dra. Robbins se recogió más de dos meses antes de que Colin Thomas fuera detenido. Fue entregada a la policía inmediatamente. A pesar de las insinuaciones del Sr. Lintz, yo no veo qué es exactamente de lo que está acusando a la Dra. Torres, a la Dra. Yang, o cualquier otra persona en el Seattle Grace Mercy West. El esperma recogido de Lauren Chase, Arizona Robbins, y Sofía Romero, todos coinciden. Nadie conectado a Seattle Grace Mercy West ha tenido acceso a las pruebas del asalto a la Sra. Chase. Esta línea de cuestionamiento es una tontería.

-Sostenido. El juez se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. -Señor Lintz, a menos que tenga otra pregunta para la testigo, una pregunta pertinente para establecer la inocencia del acusado, voy a tener que insistir en que siga adelante.

-Está bien. Quiero hablar sobre un incidente que sucedió en la noche en que Colin Thomas fue detenido, cuando mi cliente se estaba recuperando de la cirugía. Lintz se acercó al estrado de los testigos con los ojos llameantes. -¿Dra. Torres, fue usted a la habitación del hospital del Sr. Thomas después que la Detective Mendoza le dijo que él podría ser el hombre que violó a la Dra. Robbins?

Allí estaba. La pregunta que desesperadamente había esperado que él no haría. El tiempo pareció haberse parado a su alrededor, y la confirmación de que sabía lo que tendría que hacer se quedó a atascada en su garganta. Miró a Arizona, a continuación, a Lauren. Lo que diría a continuación podría arruinarle a ambas sus posibilidades de cierre. Pero no había otra opción más que decir la verdad. -Sí.

-¿Entonces usted enfrentó al Sr. Thomas y lo acusó de violar a la Dra. Robbins?

Sea honesta. -Sí.

-¿Y usted también asaltó físicamente al Sr. Thomas en su cama de hospital esa noche, sobre la base de la "corazonada" de la Detective Mendoza que compartió con ustedes?

Callie titubeó. –Hice asalto de él. Pero sólo después de…

-Eso es todo lo que necesito de usted, Dra. Torres. Lintz se negó a mirarla a los ojos, dirigiéndose al jurado en su lugar. -Es obvio que la detective Mendoza la ha utilizado como un peón en su venganza personal contra mi cliente. Lamento que ella se aprovechara de usted y de la Dra. Robbins de esa manera.

-Objeción, su señoría…

Lintz hizo caso omiso del inciso frustrado de Kent. La testigo es suya, abogado.

Kent se lanzó fuera de su silla y se encaminó hacia el estrado. Dra. Torres, ¿por qué fue a la habitación del hospital, donde se encontraba Colin Thomas?

Callie luchó por tragar. Habían ensayado esta, también. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar las palabras. -Yo no lo sé. Yo quería enfrentarme a él. La Detective Mendoza parecía bastante segura de que él era el hombre que había violado a Arizona. Encajaba básicamente con la descripción física de Arizona de su atacante. Y yo había pasado horas para fijarlo de nuevo. Yo humanamente, tomé una decisión impulsiva.

Kent prácticamente la cortó. -Dinos lo que pasó cuando usted fue a la habitación de Colin Tomas en el hospital

-Me pidió analgésicos y le dije que no necesitaba ninguno. Entonces me llamó una "puta de mierda"

Bob Lintz levantó la mano. -Objeción. La Dra. Torres y Colin Thomas estaban solos en ese cuarto de hospital. Es su palabra contra la suya en cuanto a lo que se dijo no se dijo.

El juez miró por encima de sus gafas a Lintz. -Debes estar bromeando, abogado. Usted fue quién eligió abrir el encuentro entre la doctora Torres con su cliente. Debido a eso, le voy a permitir declarar sobre su versión de los hechos en ese cuarto de hospital. Si usted quiere que nosotros escuchemos la versión del Sr. Thomas, puede ponerlo en el stand.

Lintz se sentó sin responder. Junto a él, Colin se puso en contacto visual con ella por primera vez. Se endureció su expresión, se le encrespó el labio en repugnancia. Toda la rabia que Callie sentió esa noche en su habitación del hospital la inundó de nuevo en un instante. A pesar de que sabía que permitir que la rabia se deslizara en su testimonio sería un error terrible, no pudo dejar de apretar los puños en su regazo.

Kent se aclaró la garganta, sacándola de su atención hacia Colin. -Dra. Torres, por favor continúe. Fue a su habitación, él le pidió los analgésicos, y le dijo que no necesitaba ninguno. ¿Qué pasó después?

Con un aleteo nasal, Callie luchaba para mantener su tono uniforme. -Me llamó una "puta de mierda". Yo estaba molesta, así que le pregunté si así era como él veía a las mujeres, como "follar perras". Le pregunté si eso hacía más fácil para él la violación y tratarlas como basura. Entonces, básicamente, dijo que él no acababa de llegar a pie después de haber herido a las mujeres como lo había hecho.

-Adelante. Kent asintió con la cabeza.

-Él me dijo que le diera las drogas o que saliera de su habitación. Me enojé. Le dije que alguien importante para mí había sido violada en el estacionamiento del hospital un poco más de dos meses antes, y le pregunté si sabía algo al respecto.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Se quejó de que por haber sido detenido por violación, yo estaba dispuesta a echarle la culpa de todas las mujeres de la ciudad que habían "conseguido un poco de amor duro". Por el rabillo del ojo, Callie podía ver a Lintz asintiendo. -Le dije que lo que había sucedido a mi amiga era algo más que un poco de "amor rudo", y que él lo sabía… Odiando a las palabras que estaba a punto de decir en voz alta, Callie se miró las manos. …-Él me miró y me dijo que si estaba hablando de... Ella vaciló. …-Me dijo que si estaba hablando de "esa cirujana con el apretado coño", él le dio un descanso porque ella estaba "pidiendo por ello", "que ella se lo buscó". Fue entonces cuando yo lo asalté

Bob Lintz gritó durante un suspiro audible del jurado. -¡Objeción, su señoría! Este testimonio persigue la polarización del jurado en contra de mi cliente basado en una conversación privada que tuvo con el Sr. Thomas cuando estaba en el dolor y lo más probable es que aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia de su cirugía. Puro pánico cruzó el rostro de Lintz. Callie esperaba que él lamentara haberla llamado a declarar a pesar de las millas que habían corrido hasta ahora. -Es un testimonio en que la testigo tiene todas las razones para mentir acerca de lo que Colin Thomas le dijo esa noche. Ella es casi imparcial. Ella atacó físicamente a un hombre herido sobre la base de una información no verificada... basada en rumores.

El juez miró a Callie. -Dra. Torres, alguna parte de su conversación con Colin Thomas fue presenciada por alguien más?

Alegre de haber llegado al final de su sórdida historia, Callie, dijo, -El Dr. Shepard y el oficial de policía asignado en la puerta de la habitación oyeron cuando Colin me dijo que el no era celoso porque a él le gustaban las chicas grandes, también. Se obligó a relajarse mientras la multitud reaccionó. Por lo menos todo lo que tenía que salir había salido ya. No estaba segura de que más Lintz o Kent pudieran pedir. -Eso fue todo. Entonces salí de la habitación.

-Gracias, Dra. Torres. -Eso es todo. Kent le dio un guiño de apoyo y se sentó.

Callie suspiró de alivio, a continuación, se puso rígida cuando Bob Lintz se puso de pie otra vez. -Dra. Torres, ¿cree usted que mi cliente estaba adolorido después de que él despertó de la cirugía?

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Callie para no sonreír a la pregunta. El recuerdo del dolor de Colin Thomas fue su único punto alto de esa noche. -Estoy segura de que debe haber sido.

-¿Por qué negarle los analgésicos?

Callie no estaba segura de cómo responder. Ella podría haber aumentado su dosis de medicamento para el dolor. Pero ella no había querido. Ella quería que sufriera. Eligiendo la honestidad parcial, Callie dijo: -El paciente ya estaba recibiendo medicación para el dolor por vía intravenosa. Yo no quería aumentar su dosis y el riesgo de sobre medicarlo.

-¿No fue porque estaba eligiendo actuar como juez y jurado y dar castigo a un hombre sobre el que no se había probado la culpa de nada? No le dio a Callie la oportunidad de responder. -¿Dra. Torres, estaría de acuerdo en que conoce el dolor intenso que pudo causarle al atacarlo?

Ella sabía a dónde iba con esto, y tenía sentido. Era una buena pregunta a la conversación que había contado. Por lo menos, esto sería introducir la duda en la mente del jurado de que Colin Thomas había sido estado totalmente lúcido durante su encuentro. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? La habitación entera sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta. -Sí, por supuesto.

-Usted le negó a su paciente los analgésicos y luego lo acusó de violar a su amante lesbiana cuando probablemente estaba todavía parcialmente sedado y sin duda sufriendo, después de una cirugía mayor. ¿Le sorprendió cuando se ponchó verbalmente?

-No, dijo Callie. Se encontró con la mirada de Colin, y sintió escalofríos cuando le devolvía la mirada, sin pestañear, ella dijo -Yo no estaba en absoluto sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-¿Cree usted que tal vez él simplemente estaba tratando de obtener un descanso de la mujer que le atormentaba?

-¿Le atormentaba? Dijo Callie, mientras Kent se puso de pie.

-Objeción. La Dra. Torres no puede dar testimonio del estado mental de la parte demandada. Kent hizo un gesto hacia Lintz. -Es bastante obvio que el abogado está tirando todo lo que pueda a la doctora Torres en la patética esperanza de que algo se pegue.

Lintz hinchó el pecho. -No, estoy demostrando que de mi cliente se presumió la culpabilidad de los presuntos ataques sexuales sin relación alguna con las agresiones y que fue tratado como un animal a causa de ella, antes de que nadie tuviera una pizca de evidencia para refutar su inocencia. Pero porque estoy seguro sobradamente en poner de relieve la campaña sistemática para perseguir a mi cliente, voy a retirar mi última pregunta. Lintz se volvió con un gesto indiferente. -Ya he terminado con este testimonio.

El juez le dio a Callie una breve inclinación de cabeza. -Dra. Torres, puede retirarse

Aturdida, Callie estaba con las piernas temblorosas. No pudo ver a Arizona ni a Lauren, se quedó mirando el suelo mientras seguía al alguacil fuera de la habitación. No tenía idea de qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Su cerebro no podía procesar los giros y vueltas en su testimonio lo suficientemente bien como para decidir lo mal que podría haber dañado el caso de la fiscalía. Tal vez mucho. Tal vez sólo un poco. Probablemente no había manera de saber a ciencia cierta hasta que el jurado emitiera el veredicto.

El alguacil acompañó a Callie a la sala de conferencia en la que había esperado antes. Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó a la mesa con un suspiro tembloroso. Arizona, sin duda estaría justo detrás de ella, dispuesta a terminar en un abrazo que la haría sentirse mejor. Callie así lo esperaba, al menos, porque ella quería desesperadamente sentirse mejor. Ella había imaginado experimentar el alivio después de testificar, la euforia, algo parecido a lo que Arizona había sentido claramente cuando supo que lo peor había pasado. Por desgracia, Callie no sabía si lo peor había pasado. Y así, el alivio y la euforia se le escapaban.

Con el estómago turbio, Callie luchaba por recordar todas las preguntas que le habían hecho, cómo había respondido, y la forma en que el jurado había reaccionado. ¿Tendría relevancia su declaración acerca de que Colin no presentaba señales de lucha física y que estuviera en contra de la versión de Sofía Romero de los acontecimientos?, ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que el jurado realmente creyera que ella o alguien más en el hospital había manipulado las pruebas? ¿O que la detective Mendoza era corrupta? ¿Qué pasaría si Lintz había tenido éxito en exponer a Callie como una vigilante enojada empeñada en castigar al primer violador que pusieran en su mesa de operaciones después del ataque de Arizona?

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y se rompió Callie la caída en picada emocional en la que ella estaba a punto de caer. A pesar de su trepidante ansiedad, no pude de dejar de devolverle la sonrisa que Arizona le dirigió cuando asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación. -Hola.

-Hola. Callie se levantó despacio, demasiada avergonzada para decir mucho más hasta que ella supiera lo que Arizona pensaba acerca de su rendimiento. Muy de cerca para no permitir que su emoción la arrastrara, dijo, -¿Estás bien?

Sabiendo de alguna manera exactamente lo que necesitaba, Arizona cerró la distancia entre ellas y la tomó en un fuerte abrazo. -Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien?

-No estoy segura. Queriendo ver la reacción honesta de Arizona, Callie se echó hacia atrás y buscó su rostro. -¿Qué tan malo crees que fue?

-No está nada mal.

Callie no pudo reprimir una burla. -¿Estabas escuchando? Él me llevó a reconocer que Colin Thomas no tenía heridas o arañazos de Sofía defendiéndose. Pintó a la Detective Mendoza como una especie de policía loco que estaba tratando de limpiar su expediente fijando casos al azar de violaciones abiertas contra un hombre un acusado injustamente. Me acusó a mí y a la mitad del hospital de la manipulación de pruebas.

-Sí. Él se vino con todas las insinuaciones y la distracción que pudo para salvar a su cliente, pero ninguna de esas cosas cambia el hecho de que Colin Thomas, es culpable. ¿No hay signos de un altercado físico? ¿No ha conseguido arañar, morder, o de lo contrario hacerle daño, o fue, que no pudo?. Y tú viste lo que me hizo a mí. ¿No es violación si Sofía no peleó?

Avergonzado por la pregunta, Callie dijo: -Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Alteración de pruebas? El preguntó si tuviste acceso a la muestra de ADN de Colin esa noche, pero ¿qué está sugiriendo? ¿Que intercambiaron los fluidos recolectados de mi violación con muestras de Colin Thomas? ¿Cómo puede explicar el hecho de que el mismo semen se recogió desde el interior de Sofía Romero, Lauren y yo? ¿Cómo exactamente se diseñó esa hazaña, incluso si tenían acceso a una muestra de sangre o de semen?

-Yo sé que tienes razón. Callie se retorcía las manos. -Sólo espero que el jurado lo vea de la misma manera.

-El jurado vio a un abogado de la defensa desesperado por conseguir que su cliente fuera absuelto de los delitos en que obviamente está comprometido. También vio a una mujer fuerte, el leal testimonio de una noche traumática cuando sucumbió al deseo muy humano de luchar por la mujer que ama… Arizona tomó la mano de Callie, apretando con cuidado. -No te preocupes por el jurado. Lauren dijo que en la medida de lo que pudo decir, el testimonio de Sofía les convenció, incluso sin las pruebas de ADN no fueran así. Nada conjuró la defensa de hoy, no las teorías de la conspiración de la policía, o el dolor inducido por confesiones falsas, o el ADN defectuoso por análisis cambiados

Acunando la mejilla de Arizona, Callie frotó su pulgar sobre los labios, casi asombrada de que a ella se le permitiera tocar a Arizona tan íntimamente. -Me alegro de que Lauren estuviera aquí hoy. Que tuvieras a alguien contigo.

-Yo también. Arizona, besó el pulgar de Callie. -¿Estás para una introducción rápida? Ella está esperando afuera. Ella sabe que estabas bastante asustada hoy, pero ella quiere conocerte. Y... Yo quiero que la conozcas."

Tan nerviosa como estaba, ella iba a tener que encontrarse cara a cara con otra de las víctimas de Colin Thomas, pero Callie tuvo la sensación de que esta reunión era importante para Arizona. De todos modos no podía negarse, con los hoyuelos de Arizona con toda su fuerza. -Claro.

-No te preocupes, ella es agradable. Arizona, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. -Yo te protegeré.

Callie se relajó un poco. -Sólo déjala entrar, dijo ella, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con hacerse cargo al ver a Arizona tan alegre. Teniendo en cuenta que ella se había sentado en una sala con su violador por segunda vez, parecía increíblemente aliviada. Y así, tan bonita. Si nada más, el hecho de que Arizona estaba todavía aquí y sin dejar de sonreír, significaba que las cosas estaban realmente bien.

Arizona, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y habló en voz baja a alguien que esperaba afuera. Consciente de que las palmas estaban todavía húmedas, por los nervios, Callie se limpió las manos en sus pantalones. Aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer dar una buena primera impresión, no quería infligir su sudor en un extraño.

Lauren entró en la habitación con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Arizona. -Felicitaciones. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Sofocada, Callie le ofreció la mano. -No estoy segura de lo buena que fui, pero gracias. Es un placer conocerte, Lauren.

-Es bueno conocerte, también. Ante la duda evidente, Lauren esperó un segundo y luego abrió los brazos. -¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Parece que lo necesitas

Desarmada por la presencia tranquilizadora de Lauren, Callie aceptó su abrazo amistoso. Un abrazo tenía el sentido de que Lauren no estaba molesta por el testimonio. Permitiendo que el pensamiento y la cercanía de Lauren, trajeran su paz, Callie esbozó una sonrisa auténtica cuando se retiró. -Gracias. Seguro que ayuda.

-Bien. Lauren se metió las manos en los bolsillos. -Oye, en serio, no dejes que lo que acaba de ocurrirte afecte. Bob hizo lo que hacen los abogados defensores, ¿sabes? Cuando estás defendiendo lo indefendible, te agarras de un clavo ardiendo. Y tratas de echar las culpas a otros.

-Sí, me hizo sentir como si yo fuera a la que estuvieran enjuiciando hoy. Callie se encogió de hombros. -Sólo espero que no le suene tan mal al jurado como a mi

-No fue tan malo como piensas. Deberías haber oído mi interrogatorio. En el momento en que Bob estaba conmigo, la sala entera sabía que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre fue de 0,15, cuando llegué al hospital. Se enteraron de cómo dos diferentes muestras de semen se obtuvieron de mí, porque yo había tenido relaciones sexuales consentidas sin protección con el chico que estaba viendo esa misma tarde. Se insinuó que probablemente mi violador era un cliente habitual del bar donde yo trabajaba... tal vez alguien a quien yo había seducido con mi baile…. La expresión de Lauren ese endureció un poco. -Se centró en el hecho de que no pude dar a la policía una buena descripción de mi agresor, y que yo estaba confundida acerca de ciertos detalles cuando fui entrevistada. Al igual que significaba que no había sido violada, aunque tenía la nariz y los dedos rotos. Como que era yo la que había hecho algo malo.

Arizona, se encogió. -Lo siento mucho, Lauren.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada de Callie. -No hice nada malo. Tú no has hecho nada malo Callie. No importa lo que suceda con el veredicto, por favor, créeme. Si nada más, Arizona y yo sabemos eso, ¿Ok?

Tocada por la pasión con la que Lauren intentó calmarla, Callie asintió con seriedad. -Está bien

-Muy bien, entonces. Lauren sonrió. -Y para que conste, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo mientras él estaba acostado en una cama de hospital, lo hubiera hecho también.

Mordiéndose el labio, Callie titubeó, y luego dijo: -Yo no le pegué, exactamente. Le clavé los pulgares en uno de los lugares donde el hueso había perforado su piel.

Lauren hizo una mueca feliz. -Me encanta. Supongo que eso significa que las dos estamos contentas con eso

-O tal vez sólo significa que se lo merecía, dijo Arizona, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Callie. -Cariño, el jurado no va a absolverlo. No con todas las otras pruebas y testimonios que han visto.

-Y si lo hacen, a la mierda, dijo Lauren. -No va a ser tu culpa.

Callie tiró cerca de Arizona y la besó en el pelo rubio, exhalando. La comprensión de que Lauren realmente no estaba molesta derritió el resto de su tensión. Sintiendo un poco la sensación de indulto que había estado anhelando, dijo sinceramente: -Gracias.

Arizona le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Callie le dio otra sonrisa compartida con Lauren. -Ustedes hacen un buen equipo ¿se pusieron de acuerdo antes de venir aquí?

-No, más o menos, pero ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que tú eres maravillosa y él apesta. Lauren palmeó el hombro de Callie, luego abrió sus brazos para un abrazo que Arizona aceptó sin dudarlo. -En ese sentido, tengo que estar en el trabajo en una hora. Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero…

-Oh, esto es una vergüenza. Arizona, tomó a Lauren de la mano y luego regresó al lado de Callie. -Yo iba a preguntar si querías almorzar con nosotras.

Lauren parecía realmente decepcionada, incluso cuando ella se acercó a la puerta. -Eso hubiera estado bien. Tal vez en otro momento?

-Definitivamente, dijo Callie. A ella le gustaba Lauren ya, y de la breve interacción que acababa de presenciar entre ella y Arizona, parecía que se había forjado una conexión real a pesar de que esta sólo era su segunda reunión. Imaginando si tuvieran la oportunidad de socializar en un ambiente más relajado. –Tú debes venir a cenar en nuestra casa en algún momento.

Parpadeando por la sorpresa obvia, Lauren dijo: -¿En serio?

-¡Sí!, Arizona, aplaudió dos veces, provocando risas tanto de Callie como de Lauren. -Sí. Muy pronto.

-Muy bien. Lauren parecía atrapada entre la felicidad y cierta vergüenza. -Sí, me gusta eso.

-De modo que lo haremos. Arizona, caminó a la puerta con Lauren mientras Callie se quedó atrás. -Gracias por salvarme hoy un escaño.

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo. Fue genial volver a verte. En serio.

Arizona le dio a Lauren otro fuerte abrazo con la promesa de llamarla y hacer planes. Después que Lauren salió de la habitación, Arizona se volvió y le dio una mirada a Callie que la hizo sentir muy bien.-Gracias por invitarla a cenar.

-Por supuesto. Ella es tu amiga. Callie se acercó a Arizona y le tomó la mano, tirando de ella hacia la puerta. Ahora que su día en la corte había terminado, quiso alejarse de las vistas y sonidos del sistema de justicia lo más pronto posible y volver a su vida. -¿Te importa si nos vamos a casa en lugar de ir a almorzar? Podemos comer algo en el camino. Sé que necesito algo en mi estómago.

-Claro. Arizona, estudió su rostro, mientras salían del edificio en dirección al estacionamiento. -¿Estás realmente bien?

-Sí…, Callie tomó una respiración profunda, complacida por darse cuenta de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. …-Sólo quiero descansar antes de ir a trabajar esta noche. Eso es todo.

-Nosotras podemos hacer eso..., Arizona hizo un gesto de determinación. …-Voy a conducir.

#

Dos horas y un sándwich de comida rápida más tarde, Callie estaba a su lado detrás de Arizona en su cama, con la boca apretada contra la suave piel de los hombros de Arizona, con la mano metida debajo de la cintura elástica de sus bragas de algodón. El leve ascenso y la caída del vientre de Arizona bajo su mano la había adormecido en un sentimiento de seguridad que le recordaba vagamente una época anterior a las pruebas y testimonios. Contenta por disfrutar de la intimidad fácil de su abrazo en silencio, Callie consideró lo afortunada que era para ocupar este lugar privilegiado no sólo en la cama de Arizona, sino también en su vida.

Después de esta mañana, que no le había parecido posible que las cosas con Arizona pudieran sentirse iguales, todavía estaban coqueteando. Sin dejar de reír. Todavía se amaban. Ella había estado tan lista para algo diferente que casi no podía creer que nada de lo que había temido hubiera ocurrido

Increíble.

Callie besó la piel caliente por debajo de los labios, dispuesta a romper el silencio. -Lo siento, yo estaba tan mal humor esta mañana.

Arizona, cubrió la mano de Callie sobre su vientre con la suya. -No hay necesidad de disculpas

-Claro que sí…, Frotando el vientre de Arizona, Callie dijo: -Mi plan es hacer que dependa de ti.

Arizona hizo un ruido parecido a un suspiro o un gemido. -Tengo algunas ideas de cómo puede hacer eso.

-Yo también Callie metió la mano en las bragas de Arizona, acariciando los cabellos recortados que cubrían su sexo. Ella no tenía la intención de hacer una caricia, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, ella estaba simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, del espacio sin protección. -¿Querida?

-¿Sí?

-Estoy muy contenta de que esta parte haya terminado.

Suspirando, Arizona, dijo: -Dios, yo también.

Callie cerró los ojos, tratando de no preocuparse por el veredicto. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo ahora. Lo único que podía hacer era tener fe en que al final, realmente no importaría. Salvo, que sí importaba. Tenía importancia, no sólo para Arizona, Lauren, y Sofía, también para todas las otras mujeres a quienes él haría daño si tuviera la oportunidad. -Espero que él vaya a la cárcel por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.

-Creo que así será

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Callie se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos. Luego le susurró, -¿Arizona?

-¿Sí, Calliope?

Ella no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de hacer esa confesión, pero no quería poner sus pensamientos en conflicto con sus palabras. Y de alguna manera sabía que Arizona lo entendería. -Creo que ... yo le haría daño otra vez. Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Lo sé, cariño..., Arizona, cubrió la mano de Callie con su propia, entre sus muslos. …-Porque él me hizo daño

La garganta de Callie se secó con la simple declaración de Arizona y la colocación de sus manos. -Sí. Se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo por detener el flujo de la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarla. -Porque él te hizo daño.

-Pero él no puede hacerme daño, nunca más…, Arizona, rodó hacia ella, obligando a Callie a deslizar su mano a la parte trasera de sus bragas. -¿Estás lista para dejar de pensar en Colin Thomas por hoy?

Acariciando las nalgas desnudas de Arizona, Callie se obligó a alejarse de los pensamientos del veredicto. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Este era su momento con Arizona y no tenía intención de perder ni un segundo. -Por hoy, por lo menos.

-Bien. Arizona, con los dedos enredados en el pelo de Callie, atrapó sus labios en un suave beso. -¿Quieres hacerlo antes de ir a trabajar?

Callie sonrió. Pregunta más fácil del día.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	27. Chapter 26 Final

"Little Earthquakes" en Español – Capítulo XXVI – (Final)

Cuando Arizona es atacada en el estacionamiento del Hospital Seattle Grace, todo cambia…

y su relación con Callie es puesta a prueba…

La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en Wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson, al cual pueden acceder mediante una búsqueda en internet o a través de mi cuenta en twitter (MikiTRobbinson) donde hay un enlace directo en mi perfil.

Nota del traductor:

El título original de esta historia, escrita en inglés por la autora Meghan O´Brien es "Little Earthquakes", algo así como "Pequeños Terremotos", la cual fue publicada por su autora bajo el seudónimo "fictitiouschick" en el blog de livejournal. Por lo tanto, este relato no fue escrito por mí, yo sólo, con la autorización previa de su autora, me dediqué a traducirlo, de la forma más fidedigna posible, al idioma español para publicarlo en este blog.

Advertencia de contenido, escrito por la autora Meghan O´Brien:

"Esta historia trata el tema de la violación y la recuperación. Estoy dándole una calificación SOLO PARA ADULTOS por las representaciones gráficas de la violación, la violencia, y, finalmente, el sexo consensual.

Yo nunca escribiría acerca de la violación frívola. Hay mucho de ficción de fans por ahí que se ocupa de asalto sexual en todo tipo de formas, muchas de ellas de mal gusto. La última cosa que quiero hacer es unirme a la letanía de "ficción de violación" que traumatiza a personajes muy queridos por el bien de la creación de una jugosa historia

Al mismo tiempo, la violación y el asalto sexual es una realidad. Por lo tanto, creo que es un tema legítimo para la ficción, sobre todo cuando el foco no está tanto en el acto físico, sino en las repercusiones psicológicas, y las consecuencias que un evento como este puede desencadenar en la vida de un sobreviviente

Si usted considera que la descripción franca de la violación y el dolor de la recuperación (física, emocional y sexual) pueda ser molesta para usted, yo honestamente preferiría que no la leyera. No tengo pensado ser imprudente o incoherente. Mi intensión es manejar esta historia de la manera más respetuosa que conozco."

Meghan O´Brien

Acerca de los personajes:

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Derek Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS (FINAL)**

-Torres, si no dejar de jugar con ese maldito teléfono, te voy a patear fuera de mi OR... Mark habló con un tono bajo pero de queja, sin romper nunca su intenso enfoque en la sonda de disección que maniobraba en la mano de su paciente. …-Y antes de preguntar, sí, hablo en serio. Me estás distrayendo.

Callie frunció el ceño y puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata. Se había convencido de que estaba siendo sutil acerca de su obsesión con la comprobación de nuevos mensajes de texto, pero era evidente que no era así. -Lo siento.

-Lo entiendo, pero por favor, relájate. Por el amor de Mr. Benton, si no por otra cosa. A pesar de su advertencia, Mark era tan firme como nunca, ya que él estaba reparando un dedo deformado por la artritis reumatoide. Callie se alegraba de que era la cabeza de Mark la que estaba en juego, porque ella no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para ayudar. Sólo había pensado en tendría algo que hacer, además de preocuparse. Y Mark lo sabía, a pesar de que claramente se arrepintió de haber acordado con ella cuidarla ahora.

-Lo voy a intentar... Si sólo fuera tan fácil. Callie no tenía idea de cómo relajarse cuando el jurado podía volver en cualquier momento con su veredicto, lo que podría desencadenar otro pequeño terremoto en su relación con Arizona. Aun a sabiendas de que sobreviviría, eso no la ponía menos ansiosa acerca del riesgo de enfrentar un nuevo desafío emocional. …-Simplemente odio esperar.

-Así que vamos a hacer algo para dejar de pensar en ello. ¿qué tal unas copas y dardos después del trabajo?... Mark levantó una ceja, que exudaba su encanto natural sin cesar el movimiento de sus manos. …-Te debo un culo de patadas después de la última vez.

Callie no quería ni pensar en la última vez, y ciertamente no iba a dejar a Arizona solo como en esa oportunidad. No con el jurado en el segundo día de deliberaciones y su propia paz relativa a un paso de ser destruida una vez más. -No, gracias. Voy a salir con Arizona esta noche.

Para su crédito, Mark no trató de disuadirla, cosa que complació a Callie, él podía ser agotador a veces en su ánimo de convencerla. Sin perder el ritmo, dijo, -He oído que las dos estarán lejos, de viaje por España, el próximo mes.

-Durante diez días. Callie resistió la tentación de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y comprobar de nuevo. La noticia de que Colin Thomas iría a la cárcel le haría mucho más fácil entusiasmarse con sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, Mark estaba en lo cierto, su obsesión no produciría un veredicto más pronto. Por lo que sabía, ni siquiera podría suceder hoy. Y Lauren había prometido al texto tan pronto como ocurriera. Obligando su mente hacia un futuro más feliz, Callie, dijo, …-No puedo recordar la última vez que me alejé de la realidad durante diez días completos. Fue antes de conocer a Arizona, a ciencia cierta.

-Bueno, te lo has ganado. Has dado mucho de ti

-No puedo esperar. Estoy lista para dejar todo esto atrás durante un tiempo…. Callie sonrió cuando Mark hizo una mueca. …-Sin ánimo de ofender.

-No lo has hecho. Mark se volvió hacia Jackson Avery, que había estado de pie en silencio durante este intercambio, y cambió su sonda de pinza. Luego se inclinó hacia la mano de su paciente, una vez más. -¿Así que las dos han planificado hacer lo turístico?, ¿la playa?, ¿O sólo dormitorio?

Callie puso los ojos en el Avery, quien se echó a reír en voz baja. -Siempre puedo contar contigo, Mark. Ella consideró no responder por un momento. -Todas las anteriores.

Marcos sonrió.

Mark iba a decir algo, pero un tono musical brotó dentro del bolsillo de Callie y le cortó la respuesta. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, inmediatamente reducida al puro pánico, temblando ante la posibilidad de que eso era exactamente lo que había querido: Noticias. A pesar de que había comprobado su teléfono por lo menos cien veces ya por la mañana, parecía que no podía obligarse a llegar al aparato ahora. Su corazón golpeaba contra la pared de su pecho, mientras la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a mirar?... Marcos se detuvo y levantó la mirada. -No me importa que lo veas, siempre y cuando en realidad haya algo que ver.

Callie tragó el nudo en su garganta. -No sé si puedo.

-No seas ridícula…. Marcos levantó la ceja de nuevo. …-Tú puedes.

-Pero…

-Es lo que es, Callie. Sólo tienes que acabar de una vez y mirar. Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable antes de reanudar su trabajo. -Piensa en cómo se sentirán aliviadas si se trata de buenas noticias. Y si no es así, tú tratarás todas las maneras para animar a Robbins.

Callie cerró los ojos. Molesto como estaba, Mark estaba en lo cierto. Una vez más. Retrasar lo inevitable no iba a aliviar su tensión. La eliminación de la fuente de su ansiedad paralizante, de esta incertidumbre, lo haría. Incluso si estaba a punto de leer malas noticias, sabiendo que tenía que ser mejor eso, que no saber. Con las manos temblorosas, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Tragó saliva, fortaleciendo su nervio.

Marcos se quejó. -Me estás matando. En serio.

-Bien. Irritada por su falta de simpatía, Callie abrió los ojos y abrió su teléfono. Un mensaje de texto, de Lauren. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces antes de procesar las palabras: culpable de 7 delitos graves. Condena de 3 meses. Elegible para 45 a 80 años. Bastante segura de que ese hijo de puta no está sonriendo ahora! Ella leyó cada frase una vez más, sólo para estar segura.

-¡Callie!.

No se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que ella levantó la vista para ver borroso el rostro de Mark mirándola con preocupación. Cuando su cara amenazaba con caer, sin duda en respuesta a su propia neurosis de guerra de expresión, encontró su voz. -Es una buena noticia.

Marcos parecía aliviado. -¡Felicitaciones!.

Callie bajó la mirada para leer el texto de Lauren una vez más. Cuarenta y cinco a ochenta años. Eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Mejor de lo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a esperar. Estaba casi segura de Arizona, estaría satisfecha con este resultado, que en realidad era lo único que le importaba, al final. Con esto en mente, Callie ardía ahora por compartir la noticia.

-Debes ir…, dijo Mark. -Avery y yo nos ocupamos de esto.

Callie asintió, pero no se movió. Arizona estaba en medio de una cirugía de una hora de duración para corregir la escoliosis severa de una niña, y había elegido específicamente bloquear su propio teléfono celular en un cajón para no ser distraída por pensamientos de los jurados y los veredictos cuando tenía un humano pequeño sobre la mesa. Pero seguro que a Arizona no le importaría si ella se enteraba de la buena noticia. Por lo menos Callie así lo creía. En este momento no podía imaginar no ver a Arizona, aunque sólo fuera desde la distancia.

Callie se paró. -Me voy. Gracias por aguantarme. En su mayor parte, quiero decir.

-Cada vez…. Podía oír el buen humor de Mark detrás de su voz. …-Saluda a Arizona de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Callie se apresuró a salir de la habitación, llena de propósito, que se desinfló después de sólo dar unos pocos pasos por el pasillo. Decirle en plena cirugía a Arizona sería una gran metedura de pata, es probable que ella se avergonzara si la interrumpía con una noticia tan personal. Su apuesta más segura era asomar su cabeza en el área de observación. Si pudiera llamar la atención de Arizona, podría darle un pulgar hacia arriba, pero eso sería todo. La niña en la mesa de Arizona estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso la celebración que Callie había estado esperando tener durante meses.

La sala de observación de Arizona estaba vacía. Callie se acercó a la fila de las sillas y se paró cerca del cristal, emocionada ante la visión de una gorra de color rosa. Arizona, estaba junto a Meredith Grey, charlando alegremente mientras colocaba un gancho en la columna vertebral de su paciente. Centrada y fluida en sus movimientos, ella irradiaba fuerza, confianza y belleza, ¡Oh Dios las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores!. Callie dio un paso atrás y se sentó cuando una oleada de alivio convirtió sus piernas en gelatina.

Era casi imposible creer que se trataba de la misma mujer que había estado tan rota y aterrada, en los días y semanas después de que Colin Thomas había entrado en sus vidas. Arizona le había dicho la noche en que fue violada que el ataque la había cambiado, y tenía razón. Arizona era una persona diferente ahora. No era menos increíble que antes, y más fuerte hasta el infinito.

"¡Y ella es mía!". Callie se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa estúpida con la idea posesiva que se le había disparado. Arizona era de ella. ¿Qué te parece para "un felices para siempre"?

Meredith levantó la mirada de la columna vertebral expuesta de su paciente y miró a Callie. Ella inclinó la cabeza cuando la diversión desapareció de sus ojos, y luego dijo algo que rompió la atención de Arizona fuera del perno que estaba colocando. Mirando a Callie, Arizona frunció la frente en la preocupación.

Consciente de que su expresión facial no podría discrepar de lo que ella sentía, Callie dejó caer la mano y le dio permiso a una estúpida sonrisa para asumir el control. Arizona, visiblemente iluminada, sin duda, a juego con la sonrisa de Callie por debajo de su máscara. A pesar de que era obvio que Arizona entendía la razón por la repentina aparición de Callie y su buen humor, ella le disparó un pulgar hacia arriba sólo para asegurarse. Las comisuras de los ojos de Arizona se arrugaron cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Luego Arizona apartó la mirada de Callie, y tomó una respiración profunda, como para estabilizarse a sí misma. Callie podía ver que ella estaba procesando la noticia y enfrentando una avalancha de emociones que eran mucho más que una simple alegría. Ella vio cuando Arizona, recogió un tornillo quirúrgico luego de configurarlo de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza y exhalando visiblemente. Después de un momento, Arizona miró a Callie una vez más con los ojos brillantes.

Por instinto, Callie puso la mano sobre el cristal delante de ella. Deseó poder envolver a Arizona en un fuerte abrazo para darle su apoyo por todo lo que estaba experimentando, y odiaba que eso no fuera una opción. Tal vez venir aquí había sido un error. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta, que incluso una buena noticia, daría lugar a una complicada maraña de sentimientos.

Arizona, bajó la mirada y le dijo algo a Meredith, quien tomó un paño y limpió con cuidado debajo de los ojos de Arizona. Luego Arizona tomó el tornillo quirúrgico nuevo, ya sin prestar atención a Callie. Meredith llamó la atención de Callie y sonrió antes de caminar a paso rápido fuera del OR.

Callie se echó hacia atrás, cuando Arizona, volvió a trabajar en la columna vertebral curvada de su paciente. Obligó a sus músculos tensos a relajarse, una tarea que fue más fácil una vez que se dio cuenta que Arizona se centró de nuevo exclusivamente en la cirugía. Previendo la inminente llegada de Meredith, Callie miró con atención el movimiento seguro de las manos de Arizona hasta que la puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

-Oye, Callie. Meredith parecía prudente.

-Hola. Callie arrojó una ola por encima del hombro sin mirar atrás. -Culpable de siete cargos de delitos graves. Él es elegible para cuarenta y cinco a ochenta años de prisión.

Meredith exhaló cuando se dejó caer sobre el banco a su lado. -Eso es una gran noticia.

-Es la mejor noticia... Callie le dio una mirada de soslayo. …-No pude guardarla para mí. Siento interrumpir.

-Ella entiende. Y ella me pidió que te pasara esta información. Antes de que Callie pudiera preguntarse qué significaba eso, Meredith le había recogido en un cálido abrazo. El abrazo fue un sustituto claro para uno de los de Arizona, pero Callie lo tomaría. Ella incluso lo necesitaba, un poco.

Cuando Meredith la soltó, Callie dijo: -¿Dijo algo más?

-Sí…. La sonrisa de Meredith se volvió tímida. …-Ella dijo que la busques después que ella termine.

Callie miró hacia abajo en la sala de operaciones, no muy sorprendida de encontrar en Arizona la miraba con ojos brillantes. -¿Es una indirecta? ¿Te envió para deshacerse de mí?

-Tú puedes ser su distracción…, Meredith levantó el pulgar y el índice, y los puso casi juntos. …-Sólo un poco.

Arizona hizo un guiño hacia ella, para alentar el pronunciamiento de Meredith. Callie suspiró. -Al parecer tengo un don para eso hoy

-Honestamente, creo que ella está tratando de mantenerse calmada. Ella ha estado alegre hoy, extra alegre, ¿si sabes lo que quiero decir?.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Meredith. Extra alegre significaba que Arizona estaba luchando contra las emociones fuertes. -Voy a irme. No estaba del todo segura de dónde. Preocupada por caer en pedazos por un veredicto de no culpable, había establecido su horario por lo que tenía muy pocos compromisos para el resto de la tarde. Incluso si era emocionalmente capaz de volver a trabajar, ella estaba físicamente agotada. -Tal vez voy a tomar una siesta. Bostezó cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a la sugerencia del sueño. -Una labor más rápida.

-Es probable que lo necesites... Meredith golpeó su hombro. …-Adelante. Vamos a terminar en un par de horas.

-Está bien... Callie volvió a bostezar. -Me convenciste. ¿Tu le avisas a Arizona?

-Por supuesto.

Callie se puso de pie, sorprendida por la cantidad de esfuerzo que le tomó. "Agotada" casi no lo cubría. Se sentía como si pudiera dormir durante días. -¡Dile que me despierte, incluso si estoy durmiendo cuando me encuentre.

-Muy bien.

Callie se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta, echando una última mirada hacia la mesa de operaciones. -Y dile que la amo... Abriendo los ojos, Callie se aclaró la garganta. …-Mucho.

-Lo haré... Meredith hizo un gesto para que se fuera, pero amable. …-Descansa un poco.

Callie obedeció.

#

Tan pronto como Arizona terminó la cirugía, se embarcó en una gira por las habitaciones de guardia del Seattle Grace Mercy West. Ella comenzó con su favorito, el sitio de un vergonzoso número de coqueteos de mitad de turno, donde se encontró con Owen Hunt y Cristina Yang enredados en un apasionado abrazo semidesnudos. Después de una ronda de disculpas, sobre todo de su parte, Arizona huyó de la sala y continuó su búsqueda de Callie.

Deseaba no haber sentido la necesidad de despedirla antes. Ver la cara sonriente de Callie sobre ella, por lo general, inspiraba su mejor trabajo, pero hoy en día, con todo lo que ella sentía, había sido demasiado abrumador tenerla tan cerca. Cuando Callie le había dado esa sonrisa increíble, todo lo que había querido hacer era arrancarse la máscara, quitarse los guantes, y correr hasta la sala de observación para abrazarla tan fuerte como podía. En parte debido a su reacción al veredicto que la amenazó con arrasar, haciéndola anhelar la seguridad de los brazos de Callie, pero sobre todo porque en ese momento, ella finalmente estaba segura de que todo iba a estar bien. Todo el dolor, la ansiedad y el miedo con el que había estado luchando durante meses se fundieron en ese ejercicio, dejándola débil pero con alivio. Y cansada. Y luchando por contener las lágrimas.

No era el estado mental adecuado para caer durante una cirugía larga, por decir lo menos. Desesperada por mantener la fachada alegre, había enviado a Meredith para expulsar suavemente a Callie de la sala de observación. Había hecho con el resto del procedimiento con facilidad, pero no sin contar los segundos hasta que ella pudiera colapsar en los brazos de Callie.

Arizona se sintió ligeramente decepcionada cuando finalmente pudo encontrar a Callie en el tercer cuarto de guardia que revisó, tumbada en la litera de abajo con la boca abierta. Su decepción fue atenuada por lo adorable que Callie se veía cuando dormía, y por el conocimiento de que ella necesitaba desesperadamente ese descanso. Arizona, se quitó los zapatos y se arrodilló junto a la cama, con cuidado, sacó un mechón de pelo oscuro y lejos del labio inferior de Callie.

Callie murmuró, deslizando en la mejilla el dorso de su mano. Incapaz de resistirse, Arizona, dejó caer un beso en la comisura de su boca. –La cirugía ha terminado, susurró.

Sin abrir los ojos, Callie se pasó cerca de la pared, permitiendo que Arizona pudiera tumbarse en el colchón detrás de ella. -¿La cirugía salió bien?, murmuró soñolienta.

-Sí. Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Callie, Arizona, acarició la suave piel de su cuello, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Luego empujó su mano dentro de la bata de Callie, tocando su estómago. -Dios, tu cuerpo se siente bien.

-¿Meredith te lo dijo?

Ella lo hizo. Cuarenta y cinco a ochenta años de prisión no borraría lo que Colin Thomas le había hecho a todos ellas, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no significaba nada en absoluto. Sin duda quería decir algo. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que iba a estar sintiendo ahora mismo, si el jurado lo hubiera declarado inocente. -Es una muy buena noticia.

-Arizona ... Callie se detuvo, inhaló y Arizona la interrumpió con un apretón cuidadoso.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora?... Arizona contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba una respuesta. Estaba tan cansada de pensar en que el hombre y lo que le había hecho a ella que sólo podría gritar. Su cuerpo había sanado, sus temores se habían retirado en gran medida, y ahora Colin Thomas se dirigía a la cárcel. Arizona, estaba lista para seguir adelante en la medida de lo que era posible. …-¿Por favor?

Callie se dio la vuelta, sus narices casi se tocaban. -Está bien... Su mirada se desvió a la boca de Arizona. …-¿De qué vamos a hablar?

-¿No tenemos que hablar?... Deslizando su mano por el lado desnudo del pecho por del borde del sujetador de Callie, Arizona, apretó la boca de ella en un beso lento. Ella se apartó con un murmullo de satisfacción. -Vamos a estar juntas. Disfrutando una de la otra.

-Yo puedo hacer eso... Callie acarició un pedazo del cabello rubio alrededor de su dedo. …-Eres fácil de disfrutar.

Arizona, sucumbió a la tentación de robar un beso. Ella no estaba precisamente para tener sexo y puso en duda que para Callie estaría bien, pero se sentía tan bien poder estar con ella sin el miedo ni la ansiedad que se cernía sobre ellas. Un destello de alivio se apoderó de ella, aflojando sus músculos. Rompió el beso con una exhalación temblorosa.

-Yo sé…, le susurró Callie. Ella apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Arizona y la abrazó con más fuerza. …-Yo también.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en las esquinas de los ojos de Arizona por la gran alegría de tener a alguien que la entendía, aun cuando ella no sabía qué decir. Por mucho que no quería llorar, estaba demasiado cansada para detener la reacción de su cuerpo para el día y la mujer que amaba. Maldijo en voz baja mientras las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Callie se echó hacia atrás, frotando el dedo por la mejilla de Arizona. Ella no dijo nada, sólo miraba con ternura.

-No estoy molesta. Arizona, hizo una mueca cuando su voz se quebró, desmintiendo sus palabras.

Pero Callie se limitó a asentir. -Está bien.

Además deshecha por el apoyo silencioso de Callie, Arizona, le susurró: -No quiero hablar de ello.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo... Callie la besó en el cuello y la meció con suavidad. …-Sólo tienes que dejarlo salir. Antes de volver a trabajar.

Normalmente, Arizona, habría protestado, pero estaba demasiado cansada para luchar. Se cubrió el rostro con Callie y se rindió ante la emoción con la que había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo. Estaba contenta de tener el hombro de Callie para sus sollozos apagados, y que Callie no dijo ni hizo nada mientras lloraba. Era embarazoso en cualquier momento venirse abajo, y ella quería desesperadamente mantener esto entre ella y Callie.

Una vez que las lágrimas de Arizona habían seguido su curso, ella se apartó y se encogió ante la gran y oscura mancha que había dejado atrás. -Lo siento.

Callie miró la mancha de humedad en ella y sonrió. -Te prometo que no le diré a nadie cómo sucedió esto.

Arizona, se echó a reír a través de un resfriado. -Te lo agradezco.

-Lo sé… Callie pasó los dedos por el pelo de Arizona, sacando un suspiro de satisfacción. -¿Y después de que llegues a casa esta noche, nos pondremos los pijamas, para una pizza, y ver lo que quieras en la televisión?

-Si hubiera un premio Harper Avery a la mejor pareja, seguro lo ganarías... Arizona, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Callie y cerró los ojos, exhalando. Ella podía sentir un poco de la frescura que había estado forzando para que regresara un día a la parte delantera. La mejor parte era que esta vez era real. …-¿Espero que estés de humor para los Muppets?

-¿Cómo no podría estar en el estado de ánimo para los Muppets?

Arizona le dio unas palmaditas a la panza de Callie. -Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Besando la corona de la cabeza, Callie murmuró: -Pienso que tal vez podría trenzar tu cabello otra vez? Si estás interesada, quiero decir.

-Eso sería divertido... Arizona levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Callie a los ojos. …-¿Puedo devolver el favor esta vez?

Como era de esperar, Callie arrugó la nariz. -¿Te conformas con pintar las uñas en su lugar?

-Trato... Arizona, sonrió y se acomodó hacia abajo. …-Gracias, Calliope…. Ella siguió su dedo en el centro del pecho de Callie, disfrutando de los fuertes latidos del corazón debajo de la oreja. Agradecida de que Callie le había ofrecido una oportunidad para la catarsis, quería devolver el favor. …-¿Cómo estás?

Callie le dio otro apretón. -Estoy feliz.

-¿Simplemente feliz?. Esperaba que así fuera. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a Callie feliz, y la idea de tener de vuelta esa felicidad era vertiginosa para Arizona.

-Realmente feliz. Cansada, demasiado... Con un suspiro, Callie murmuró, …-y aliviada.

-Yo también…. A pesar de que Arizona, se resistía a salir de la sala de guardia y de la comodidad que Callie le ofrecía, tenía unas cuantas cosas más que hacer antes de que pudiera volver a casa por la noche. Y ella no podía esperar para ir a casa. …-Tengo un par de pacientes que comprobar, y le prometí una consulta a Bailey. Tal vez podamos escaparnos después de eso.

-Voy a cruzar los dedos…. Callie suavemente se sentó, pero mantuvo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Arizona. …-Estoy segura de que voy a encontrar una manera de mantenerme ocupada hasta entonces

-Sí, de alguna manera creo que te las arreglarás... Ellas compartieron una sonrisa sobre la verdad de esa declaración. Noches aburridas eran una rareza en el Seattle Grace Mercy West. -Sólo trata de no estar demasiado ocupada. Tengo un pase VIP en ti para esta noche.

La sonrisa de Callie tomó un gesto travieso. -Me gusta el sonido de eso.

Arizona, la besó en la mejilla. -Pensé que podría.

Con un profundo suspiro, Callie se arrastró sobre ella y se bajó de la litera, enderezando sus matorrales. Luego tendió la mano. -Vamos a trabajar sobre esta materia, ¿de acuerdo?

Arizona se levantó y luego hizo un gesto en su cara. -¿Cómo me veo?, ¿Cómo una llorona?

-Como mi bebé. Callie la tiró en un abrazo suelto, besando sus labios suavemente. -Tus ojos están sólo un poquito de color rojo, pero te ves absolutamente preciosa en estos momentos.

-Maldita sea. Arizona presionó los talones de las manos en sus ojos, deseando que la evidencia de su avería fuera menor. Había pasado todo el día poniendo un frente feliz y sería desafortunado quebrarlo ahora. –Tú ve por delante. Sólo necesito un par de minutos para recuperarme

Callie pasó las manos alejándolas de su cara. -Realmente eres una preciosidad. Eso es todo lo que verán.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con caer. –Mierda, dijo Arizona, y luego empujó suavemente el hombro de Callie. -Anda. Antes de hacerme perder por completo.

Sonriendo, Callie se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano en la perilla. Cuando ella miró hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaban. -Estoy muy contenta de que esta parte haya terminado.

-Yo también. Arizona vio a Callie irse con una sonrisa afectuosa antes de volver su atención hacia la recuperación de su compostura. Esa era una tarea mucho más fácil ahora de lo que había sido sólo hace unos meses. Ella tenía las herramientas para hacerle frente y sabía cómo usarlas. Por lo menos, eso era algo que ella había obtenido de tota esta terrible experiencia. Quizás aún más importante que ser capaz de recobrarse era su nueva voluntad de recuperarse desde la perspectiva de no desmoronarse.

Hubo un momento en que ella hubiera estado aterrorizada a entregarse a la perturbación emocional como la que había experimentado hace un momento, demasiado asustada que no iba a recuperarse de nuevo intacta. El implacable estoicismo jovial que había practicado antes la había hecho sentirse segura, pero también la mantenía a distancia. Blindada. Incluso de Callie.

Ya no era así. Arizona levantó las yemas de los dedos a los labios que aún hormigueaban con los besos de Callie. La violación había robado su capacidad de ocultar lo que sentía y como resultado, había encontrado algo que no esperaba tener: una compañera en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Ya no llevaba su armadura vieja y confiable con Callie. Ella no la necesitaba. Como resultado, se sintió fuerte en una forma totalmente nueva.

Ella no estaba segura de poder decir que lo haría todo de nuevo, pero se sentía bien al ver el final feliz en todo lo que había pasado. Si nada más, Colin Thomas fue el catalizador que había levantado su relación con Callie al siguiente nivel. Y eso era todo para ella.

Arizona, se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo sin un espejo, y luego salió por la puerta de la sala de guardia por el animado pasillo. Su primera parada tendría que ser el vestuario. Pese a las muestras de Callie, estaba segura de que podría utilizar algo para refrescarse. Se volvió hacia su destino y casi chocó con Teddy.

-¡Oh!... Las manos de Teddy aterrizaron en sus brazos, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se chocaran entre sí. …-Lo siento mucho, AZ, acabo de recibir una página y… Teddy comenzó a caminar alrededor de Arizona, luego dudó. …-Está todo… Ella inclinó la cabeza, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. -¿El veredicto…ya salió?

O Callie había estado mintiendo acerca de que nadie se daría cuenta de sus ojos hinchados, o Teddy sabía lo suficiente como para registrar su estado de ánimo. Probablemente un poco de ambos. Ansiosa por tranquilizar a Teddy, Arizona puso su más soleada expresión. -Culpable. Todas fueron buenas noticias, no te preocupes.

Teddy lanzó sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. -Oh, gracias a Dios. Estoy tan, tan feliz por ti… Un localizador sonó en la cintura, lo que las llevó a romper el abrazo y ver sus respectivos dispositivos. …-Maldita sea…, murmuró Teddy, alejándose rápidamente. …-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. ¿Pero Hablamos?

-Vamos a celebrar. Esta noche no. Pero muy pronto. Arizona, agregó dando la espalda a Teddy. –Hablaremos después.

-Definitivamente. Teddy le dio una ola de disculpa y una sonrisa y luego corrió de inmediato.

Consciente de verse lo más agradable posible, Arizona hizo su camino a los vestuarios. Saludó a varias enfermeras, médicos y otros miembros del personal del hospital mientras caminaba, la desventaja de ser extrovertida, como regla general era que ella nunca escapó de la interacción social, incluso cuando era la última cosa a la que quería hacer frente. Por suerte, nadie parecía demasiado preocupado por su bienestar, y ninguna de las miradas amistosas que encontró en su camino parecía a quedarse en su rostro.

Aún así, Arizona agradecía el respiro potencial ofrecido por el vestuario. Optimista de que iba a encontrar la habitación vacía, lo último que esperaba cuando se dio la vuelta en el borde de la fila de taquillas fue tropezar con la forma de construcción sólida de un hombre. Una vez más, una mano le aferró el brazo, pero esta vez, Arizona, se apartó por miedo instintivo. Sintiendo un martilleo en el corazón, se tambaleó hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca, cuando la esquina de un armario golpeó la parte baja de su espalda. El destello de dolor la sacó de su pánico y le permitió calmarse y reconocer un evidente y serio Alex Karev de pie frente a ella. Él la miró con una mezcla de cautela y una actitud defensiva.

La última vez que la había tomado por sorpresa, ella casi se le había quitado la cabeza. Pero eso fue hace meses y había crecido desde entonces. O al menos lo intentaba. Tomando una respiración profunda, Arizona, dijo: -Lo siento.

-No, lo siento…. Karev pareció bajar la guardia un poco, pero su voz era ronca. …-Yo no escuché a nadie entrar.

-Sólo practico mis habilidades ninja... Contenta cuando Karev le dio una sonrisa sincera, ella le devolvió el favor. Su adrenalina seguía fluyendo, pero estaba mejor que nunca para recuperarse de estas réplicas. Tanto así que ella no sentía la necesidad de huir de un hombre al que conocía y de confianza, incluso si se había asustado como el infierno. Esa realidad la calmó aún más. …-¿Para quién estás de servicio mañana?

-Sloan... Karev hizo una mueca. …-Últimamente me está dando todo su trabajo duro. Creo que me está castigando por algo, pero no puedo averiguar por qué.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Queriendo dejar su lista limpia, Arizona, decidió lanzar un hueso. -Tengo un par de nuevos pacientes que llegan la próxima semana. De dos años de edad, niñas gemelas, unidas por el pecho y el abdomen. Sus padres han optado por la cirugía para separarlas... Hizo una pausa, disfrutando de la manera en que Karev se animó con la idea de entrar en un procedimiento tan complejo. Ella no había trabajado estrechamente con él durante un tiempo, la verdad sea dicha, había evitado trabajar con hombres después de ese incidente con Avery, pero Alex era un buen cirujano e, inexplicablemente, Arizona, tenía la sensación de que estaba destinado a pediatría. …-¿Quieres entrar?

-Claro que sí, quiero entrar... La frente de Karev cayó. …-Quiero decir, siempre y cuando Sloan…

-Voy a hablar con el Dr. Sloan…. Pensó que Mark le debía un favor, o dos. Además, tenía la sensación de que no exactamente lloraría por la ausencia Karev en su servicio. Callie le había dicho que parecía interesado en cortejar a Jackson Avery para los plásticos en estos días. …-Vamos a reunirnos mañana por la mañana a las diez para discutir el procedimiento y el equipo. ¿De acuerdo?

Karev con una sonrisa completa, la más juvenil que nunca le había visto, dijo. -Muy bien. Gracias, Dra. Robbins.

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo, doctor Karev… Sólo un poco consciente de sí misma, Arizona dio un paso al lado y le hizo señas para que pasara. …-Te veré entonces.

-Absolutamente... Karev se dirigió hacia la puerta con un muelle notable en su paso. …-Hasta luego.

Cuando se fue, Arizona, sacó sus músculos tensos, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más profundas, y luego caminó hacia el armario donde guardaba algunos objetos personales. Odiaba que todavía reaccionara tan fuertemente al ser sorprendida por los hombres, sobre todo, pero aceptó que probablemente mejoraría con el tiempo. Ya había mejorado, después de todo.

Arizona abrió su casillero, y no se sorprendió cuando su mirada se dirigió directamente a los Heelys descuidados durante mucho tiempo que estaban en la esquina. Ella no los había tocado desde la noche de la violación, cuando se los había quitado y guardado antes de encontrar a Callie en el ascensor. Justo antes de que haber entrado en el estacionamiento y que su vida cambiara para siempre.

Después de esa noche, le había parecido una tontería usarlos de nuevo. Frívolo. Arizona tocó un zapato y luego el otro, con los dedos en los cordones. Durante meses se dijo que los Heelys fueron una reliquia de una época más inocente, que eran el capricho de una Happy-Go-Lucky", de una versión de sí misma en buen estado. No era algo para la mujer que era ahora.

¡Qué montón de mierda. Tan divertido como lo fueron, nunca había llevado los Heelys para su propio beneficio. Eran para los niños. Mirar sus rostros como se iluminaban cuando su doctor se acercaba rodando en la habitación no tenía edad. Se trataba de un rompehielos, un difusor de la tensión, una manera de poner a sus pacientes y sus padres en la buena disposición, eso era una de las cosas que la hicieron una cirujana pediátrica pateadora de traseros. Ser violada pudo haber cambiado un montón de cosas, pero no había cambiado eso. Todavía era una cirujana pediátrica pateadora de traseros.

Decisión tomada, Arizona tomó los zapatos, limpió la capa ligera de polvo que se había reunido y luego se sentó en el banquillo para ponérselos. Ella era una persona diferente ahora en más formas de las que podía contar, pero la idea no le trajo tristeza. Ella siempre lloró por la Arizona que había perdido por la rabia y la violencia de Colin Thomas, sin embargo, ya no ansiaba regresar a ella. ¿Cómo podría, cuando a ella realmente le gustaba la mujer que había salido de aquella terrible noche?

Había hecho las paces con mostrar su vulnerabilidad a los que amaba, y con admitir que había algunas cosas que no podía manejar sola. Hace un año, ella consideraba eso como una debilidad. Ahora entendía, que el permitir el apoyo de otros le daba coraje y una fuerza de un modo que no había conocido antes de que el sentido de sí mismo se hiciera añicos. Por supuesto, eso fue todo gracias a Callie. Fue el descubrimiento de que la mujer que amaba era verdaderamente el amor de su vida, alguien que se quedaría a su lado incluso en los momentos más difíciles, la evolución a su lado, fue el mayor cambio de todos. Fue Callie, quien la convirtió en la mejor persona que podía ser.

Calliope Torres fue una revelación. Y Arizona planeaba pasar el resto de sus vidas mostrándole a Callie exactamente cuánto lo sabía.

Pero primero, tenía a algunos niños para animarla. Arizona, salió del vestuario, a la espera, hasta que hubo una interrupción en el flujo de los cuerpos en movimiento por el pasillo para establecer un pie delante del otro. Señalando los dedos hacia el cielo, puso el tacón por el pasillo lentamente al principio, luego dio unos pasos para ganar velocidad. Ella pasó zumbando frente a Callie en el mostrador de recepción, encontrando su sonrisa con uno de las suyas.

-¡Ten cuidado!, Callie gritó mientras Arizona pasaba por delante, al igual que había hecho siempre. Era casi como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Lo haré, dijo Arizona, antes de ejecutar un perfecto 180 que la dejó frente a Callie y rodando hacia atrás por el pasillo.

Callie pretendió ocultar los ojos. -Tú me vas a provocar un ataque al corazón.

Arizona, trajo sus dedos del pie hacia abajo y se detuvo. Esperó a que Callie descubriera los ojos y luego hizo un giro de 360 en una sola rueda. -Pero tú me amas.

-Incondicionalmente…. Callie le dio una mirada severa cuando realizo otra pirueta. …-Incluso te beso tu metida de pata cuando te caes. Justo después de decir "te lo dije".

A pesar de las palabras de Callie, Arizona, podía ver la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con la diversión, contentos. Tomando un arco, Arizona, dijo, -Te amo, también. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue, eufórica por el sonido de la risa de Callie tras de ella por el pasillo.

Eso la hizo sentir muy bien.

**FIN**

* * *

_Mis queridas lectoras, ha sido un verdadero placer para mi, traducir esta hermosa historia para ustedes, que estoy segura les cautivó, tanto como a mi; y con un final, que bien quisiera como final de la novena temporada de Grey´s Anatomy. No sé si será posible, pero me encantaría ver a Arizona patinando en sus Heelys de nuevo. Bueno, en fin, ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para continuar escribiendo Epidemia y para iniciar algunos proyectos que tengo en mente y que compartiré con ustedes en su momento. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Miki T. Robbinson_


End file.
